


STYLES

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: 50 Sombras [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Sub Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 155,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry necesita tenerlo todo bajo control. Su mundo es puro orden y disciplina aunque, en el fondo, está vacío... hasta el día en que Louis Tomlinson aterriza de bruces en su despacho, hecho una maraña de pelo castaño y fuertes piernas.</p><p>Él intenta olvidarle pero, muy al contrario, se ve inmerso en una tormenta de emociones que no consigue controlar y a la que no puede resistirse. A diferencia de todas las personas que ha conocido, el tímido e inexperto Louis parece capaz de ver más allá del exitoso empresario y la lujosa vida que le rodea, y descubrir el corazón frío y lastimado de Harry.</p><p>¿Logrará su relación con Louis disipar las pesadillas que le acechan todas las noches? ¿O serán sus oscuros impulsos sexuales, su obsesión por el control y el desprecio hacia sí mismo los que alejarán al joven y destruirán la frágil esperanza que él le ofrece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descubre el mundo de Cincuenta Sombras a través de los ojos de Harry Styles.

**Lunes, 9 de mayo de 2015:**

 

_Tengo tres coches. Van muy rápido por el suelo. Muy, muy rápido. Uno es rojo. Otro es verde. Otro es amarillo. Me gusta el verde. Es el mejor. A mami también le gustan. A mí me gusta cuando mami juega con los coches y conmigo. El rojo es su preferido. Hoy está sentada en el sofá mirando a la pared. El coche verde se estrella en la alfombra. El coche rojo lo sigue. Luego el amarillo. ¡Pum! Pero mami no le ve. Apunto a sus pies con el coche verde, pero el coche verde se mete se mete debajo del sofá. No puedo cogerlo; mi mano es demasiado grande para el hueco. Mami no ve nada. Quiero mi coche verde, pero mami sigue sentada en el sofá mirando a la pared. «¡Mami! Mi coche.» No me oye. «¡Mami!» Le cojo la mano y se echa hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. «Ahora no, renacuajo. Ahora no», dice. Mi coche verde se queda debajo del sofá. Todavía está debajo del sofá. Lo veo, pero no llego a cogerlo. El coche verde está lleno de polvo. Cubierto de pelo gris y de suciedad. Quiero recuperarlo, pero no lo consigo. Nunca lo consigo. He perdido mi coche verde. Perdido para siempre. Y ya no podré volver a jugar con él._

 

Abro los ojos y mi sueño se desvanece en la luz de primera hora de la mañana. ¿De qué narices iba todo eso? Intento atrapar algunos fragmentos antes de que desaparezcan, pero todos se me escapan.

 

Me olvido del sueño, como hago casi todas las mañanas, salgo de la cama y busco unos pantalones de chándal recién lavados en el vestidor. Fuera, un cielo plomizo augura lluvia, y hoy no estoy de humor para mojarme. Decido ir al gimnasio de la planta de arriba, enciendo el televisor para ver las noticias de economía de la edición matinal y me subo a la cinta de correr.

 

Centro mis pensamientos en el día que me espera. Solo tengo reuniones, aunque he quedado con el entrenador personal un poco más tarde para una sesión en la oficina: Bastille siempre supone un reto estimilante.

 

¿Y si llamo a Caroline?

 

Sí, tal vez. Podríamos cenar un día de esta semana.

 

Paro la máquina de correr, sin resuello, y bajo para darme una ducha. Luego me dispongo a enfrentarme a un nuevo día monótono.

 

***

 

—Hasta mañana —murmuro para despedir a Claude Bastille, que está de pie en el umbral de mi oficina.

 

—Esta semana tenemos golf, Styles. —Bastille sonríe con arrogancia porque sabe que tiene asegurada la victoria en el campo de golf.

 

Se gira y se va y yo lo veo alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Esa frase antes de irse echa sal a mis heridas, porque a pesar de mis heroicos intentos en el gimnasio esta mañana mi entrenador personal  me ha dado una buena paliza. Bastille es el único que puede vencerme y ahora pretende apuntarse otra victoria en el campo de golf. Odio el golf, pero se hacen muchos negocios en las calles de los campos de ese deporte, así que tengo que soportar que me dé lecciones ahí también… Y aunque no me guste admitirlo, Bastille ha conseguido que mejore mi juego.

 

Mientras miro la vista panorámica de Seattle, el hastío ya familiar se cuela en mi mente. Mi humor está tan gris y aburrido como el cielo. Los días se mezclan unos con otros y soy incapaz de diferenciarlos. Necesito algún tipo de distracción. He trabajado todo el fin de semana y ahora, en los confines siempre constantes de mi despacho, me siento inquieto. No debería estar así después de varios asaltos con Bastille. Pero así me siento.

 

Frunzo el ceño. Lo cierto es que lo único que ha captado mi interés recientemente ha sido la decisión de enviar dos cargueros a Sudán. Eso me recuerda que se supone que Ros tenía que haberme pasado ya los números y la logística. ¿Por qué demonios se estará retrasando? Miro mi agenda y me acerco para coger el teléfono con intención de descubrir qué está pasando.

 

Maldita sea. Tengo que soportar una entrevista con la persistente señorita Edwards ara la revista de la facultad. ¿Por qué demonios accedería? Odio las entrevistas: preguntas insulsas que salen de la boca de imbéciles mal informados e insustanciales que pretenden hurgar en mi vida personal. Y, encima, es una estudiante. Suena el teléfono.

 

—Sí —le respondo bruscamente a Andrea, como si ella tuviera la culpa. Al menos puedo intentar que la entrevista dure lo menos posible.

 

—El señor Louis Tomlinson está esperando para verle, señor Styles.

 

—¿Tomlinson? Esperaba a Perrie Edwards.

 

—Pues es Louis Tomlinson quien está aquí, señor.

 

Odio los imprevistos.

 

—Dile que pase.

 

Bueno, bueno… parece que la señorita Edwards no ha podido venir… Conozco a su padre: es el propietario de Edwards Media. Hemos hecho algunos negocios juntos y parece un tipo listo y un hombre racional. He aceptado la entrevista para hacerle un favor… un favor que tengo intención de cobrarme cuando me convenga. Debo admitir que tenía una vaga curiosidad por conocer a su hija para saber si son de tal palo tal astilla.

 

Un golpe en la puerta me devuelve a la realidad. Entonces veo una maraña de pelo castaño, piernas fuerte y Vans aterriza de bruces en mi despacho. Reprimo la irritación que me sale naturalmente ante tal torpeza. Me acerco enseguida al chico, que está a cuatro patas en el suelo. Lo sujeto por los hombros delgados y lo ayudo a levantarse.

 

Unos ojos claros y avergonzados se encuentran con los míos y me dejan petrificado. Son de un color de lo más extraordinario, un azul nítido y cándido con una pizca de verde alrededor de las pupilas, y durante un momento horrible me siento como si pudieran ver a través de mí. Me siento… expuesto. La idea me resulta tan inquietante que la borro inmediatamente de mi cabeza.

 

Tiene la cara pequeña y dulce y se está  ruborizando con un inocente rosa pálido. Me pregunto un segundo si toda su piel será así, tan impecable, y qué tal estará sonrosada y caliente después de un golpe con una vara.

 

Joder.

 

Freno en seco mis díscolos pensamientos, alarmado por la dirección que están tomando. Pero ¿qué coño estás pensando, Styles? Este chico es demasiado joven. Me mira con la boca abierta y tengo que contenerme para no poner los ojos en blanco. Sí, sí, nene, no es más que una cara bonita, no hay belleza debajo de la piel. Me gustaría hacer desaparecer de esos ojos esa mirada de admiración, pero mientras tanto ¡vamos a divertirnos un rato!

 

—Soy Harry Styles. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

 

Otra vez ese rubor. Ahora que ya he recuperado la compostura y el control, lo observo. Es bastante atractivo: menudo, piel ligeramente bronceada, con un pelo oscuro un poco largo.

 

Un chico castaño.

 

Sí, es atractivo. Le tiendo la mano y él balbucea una disculpa mortificada mientras me la estrecha con la suya. Tiene la piel fresca y suave, pero su apretón de manos es sorprendentemente firme.

 

—La señorita Edwards está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Styles. —Habla en voz baja con una musicalidad vacilante y parpadea como loco agitando las largas pestañas.

 

Incapaz de mantener al margen de mi voz la diversión que siento al recordar su algo menos que elegante entrada en el despacho, le pregunto quién es.

 

—Louis Tomlinson. Estudio literatura inglesa con Perrie… digo… la señorita Edwards, en la Estatal de Washington.

 

Un ratón de biblioteca nervioso y tímido, ¿eh? Parece exactamente eso; va vestido de una manera espantosa, ocultando su complexión delgada bajo una camiseta sin forma y encima calza unas Vans cómodas y prácticas. Lo único que puede salvarse son esos pantalones ajustados. ¿Es que no tiene gusto para vestir? Mira mi despacho con nerviosismo. Lo está observando todo menos a mí, noto como una ironía divertida.

 

¿Cómo puede ser periodista este chico? No tiene ni una pizca de determinación en el cuerpo. Está ruborizado, tan dócil, tan cándido… tan sumiso. Niego con la cabeza, asombrado por la línea que están siguiendo mis pensamientos, y me pregunto si las primeras impresiones son de fiar. Le digo algún tópico y le pido que se siente. Después noto que su mirada penetrante observa los cuadros del despacho. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me encuentro explicándole de dónde vienen.

 

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton.

 

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —dice distraído, perdido en el arte exquisito y la técnica perfecta de las obras de Trouton. Su perfil es delicado (la nariz recta y los labios suaves y finos) y sus palabras han expresado exactamente lo que yo siento al mirar los cuadros. «Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario». Una observación muy inteligente. El señor Tomlinson es listo.

 

Me muestro de acuerdo con él y lo observo, fascinado, mientras vuelve a aparecer en su piel ese rubor. Me siento frente a él e intento dominar mis pensamientos. Él saca un papel arrugado y una grabadora digital de una bandolera demasiado grande. Es un poco manazas, y el maldito cacharro se le cae dos veces sobre mi mesa de café Bauhaus. Es obvio que no ha hecho esto nunca, pero por alguna razón que no logro comprender todo esto me parece divertido. Normalmente esa torpeza me irritaría sobremanera, pero ahora tengo que esconder una sonrisa tras mi dedo índice y contenerme para no colocar el aparato sobre la mesa yo mismo.

 

Mientras él se va poniendo más nervioso por momentos, se me ocurre que yo podría mejorar sus habilidades motoras con la ayuda de una fusta de montar. Bien utilizada puede domar hasta al más asustadizo. Ese pensamiento hace que me revuelva en la silla. Él me mira y se muerde el labio.

 

¡Joder! ¿Cómo he podido no fijarme antes en lo sugerente que es esa boca?

 

—Pe… Perdón. No suelo utilizarla.

 

Está claro, nene, pero ahora mismo me importa una mierda porque no puedo apartar los ojos de tu boca.

 

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señor Tomlinson. —Yo también necesito un momento para controlar estos pensamientos rebeldes.

 

Styles… para ahora mismo.

 

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas? —me pregunta con expresión expectante e inocente.

 

Estoy a punto de echarme a reír.

 

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

 

Parpadea y sus ojos se ven muy grandes y perdidos durante un momento. Siento una punzada de culpa que me resulta extraña.

 

Deja de ser tan gilipollas, Styles.

 

—No, no me importa. —No quiero ser el responsable de esa mirada.

 

—¿Le explicó Perrie… digo… la señorita Edwards para dónde era la entrevista?

 

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año. —Y no sé por qué demonios he accedido a hacer eso. Sam, de relaciones públicas, me ha dicho que es un honor y el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de la Estatal de Washington necesita la publicidad para conseguir financiación adicional y complementar la beca que les he dado, y Sam es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para tener presencia en los medios.

 

El señor Tomlinson parpadea otra vez, como si mis palabras le hubieran sorprendido… y me mira con desaprobación. ¿Es que n ha hecho ninguna investigación para la entrevista? Debería saberlo. Pensar eso enfría un poco la sangre. Es… molesto. No es lo que espero de alguien a quien le dedico parte de mi tiempo.

 

—Bien. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Styles. —Se coloca un mechón de flequillo hacia la derecha, y eso me distrae de mi irritación.

 

—Sí, creo que debería de preguntarme algo —murmuro con sequedad. Vamos a hacer que se incomode un poco. Él se remueve como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos, pero consigue recobrar la compostura, se sienta erguido y cuadra sus delgados hombros. Quiere aparentar profesionalidad. Se inclina y pulsa el botón de la grabadora y después frunce el ceño al mirar sus notas arrugadas.

 

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

 

Seguro que sabe hacerlo mejor. Qué pregunta más aburrida. Ni una pizca de originalidad. Qué decepcionante. Le recito de memoria mi respuesta habitual sobre la gente excepcional que trabaja para mí, gente en la que confío (en la medida en que yo puedo confiar en alguien) y a la que pago bien, bla, bla, bla… Pero, señor Tomlinson, la verdad es que soy un puto genio en lo que hago. Para mí está chupado: compro empresas con problemas y que están mal gestionadas, las rehabilito y me quedo algunas; o, si están hundidas del todo, les extraigo los activos útiles y los vendo a mejor postor. Es cuestión de saber cuál es la diferencia entre las dos, y eso invariablemente depende de la gente que está al cargo. Para tener éxito en un negocio se necesita buena gente, y yo sé juzgar a las personas mejor que la mayoría.

 

—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte —dice en voz baja.

 

¿Suerte? Me recorre el cuerpo un estremecimiento irritado. ¿Suerte? ¿Cómo se atreve? Parece apocado y tímido, pero ese comentario… Nadie me había preguntado nunca su he tenido suerte. Trabajar duro, escoger a las personas adecuadas, vigilarlas de cerca, cuestionarlas si es preciso y, si no se aplican a la tarea, librarme de ellas sin miramientos. Eso es lo que hago, y o hago bien. ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con la suerte! Bueno, a la mierda. En un alarde de erudición, le cito las palabras de Harvey Firestone, mi empresario americano favorito:

 

—«La labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.»

 

—Parece usted un maníaco del control —responde, y lo dice completamente enserio.

 

Pero ¿qué coño…? Tal vez esos ojos cándidos sí que ven a través de mí.

 

Control es como mi segundo nombre, cariño.

 

Lo miro fijamente con la esperanza de intimidarlo.

 

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señor Tomlinson. —Y me gustaría controlarte a ti, aquí y ahora.

 

Ese rubor tan atractivo vuelve a aparecer en su cara una vez más y se muerde de nuevo el labio. Yo sigo yéndome por las ramas, intentando apartar mi atención de su boca.

 

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer control te concede un poder inmenso.

 

—¿Le parece que su poder es inmenso? —me pregunta con voz suave y serena, pero arquea su delicada ceja y sus ojos me miran con censura. ¿Me está provocando deliberadamente? ¿Y me molesta por sus preguntas, por su actitud o porque me parece atractivo? Mi irritación aumenta por momentos.

 

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señor Tomlinson. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

 

Se le abre la boca al oír mi respuesta. Así está mejor. Chúpate esa, nene. Siento que recupero el equilibrio.

 

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?

 

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva. —Él debería saberlo ya.

 

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo? —continúa apresuradamente porque ha identificado mi reacción. Sabe que estoy cabreado y por alguna razón inexplicable eso me complace muchísimo.

 

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señor Tomlinson. Muy diversas. —Imágenes de él en diferentes posturas en mi cuarto de juegos me cruzan la mente: esposado a la cruz, con las extremidades estiradas y atado a la cama de cuatro postes, tumbado sobre el banco de azotar… Fíjate… es rubor otra vez. Es como un mecanismo de defensa.

 

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

 

—¿Relajarme? —Le sonrío; esa palabra suena un poco rara pero graciosa viniendo de su lengua viperina. Además, ¿de dónde voy a sacar tiempo para relajarme? No tiene ni idea de lo que hago, pero me mira con esos ojos azules ingenuos y para mi sorpresa me encuentro reflexionando sobre la pregunta. ¿Qué hago para relajarme? Navegar, volar, follar… Poner a prueba los límites de chicas y chicos castaños y atractivos como él hasta que los doblego… Solo de pensarlo me revuelvo en el asiento, pero le respondo de forma directa, omitiendo unas cuantas aficiones favoritas.

 

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?

 

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle? —Distribuyen comida por todo el planeta.

 

—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.

 

¿Corazón? ¿Yo? Oh, no, nene.

 

Mi corazón fue destrozado hasta quedar irreconocible hace tiempo.

 

—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

 

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

 

—Porque me conocen bien. —Le dedico una media sonrisa. De hecho nadie me conoce tan bien, excepto Caroline tal vez. Me pregunto qué le parecería a ella el pequeño señor Tomlinson… Este chico es un cúmulo de contradicciones: tímido, incómodo, claramente inteligente y mucho más que excitante.

 

Sí, vale, lo admito: me parece despampanante.

 

Me suelta la siguiente pregunta sin mirar el papel.

 

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

 

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señor Tomlinson. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas. —Haciendo lo que yo hago y viviendo la vida que he elegido, necesito proteger mi intimidad.

 

—¿Por qué acepto esta?

 

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intenté, no conseguí sacarme de encima a la señorita Edwards. No dejaba  de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad. —Pero me alegro de que seas tú el que ha venido y no ella.

 

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

 

—El dinero no se come, señor Tomlinson, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer. —Me lo quedo mirando con cara de póquer.

 

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo? —Me mira con una expresión curiosa, como si yo fuera un enigma que tiene que resolver, pero no hay forma de que esos grandes ojos azules puedan ver mi alma oscura. Eso no es algo que esté abierto a discusión. Pasa a otro tema, Styles.

 

—Es un buen negocio —murmuro, fingiendo aburrirme, y me imagino follándole esa boca de lengua viperina para distraerme de esos pensamientos sobre el hambre. Sí, esa boca necesita entrenamiento, y me permito imaginarlo de rodillas delante de mí. Vaya, ese pensamiento sí es sugerente…

 

Formula su siguiente pregunta, sacándome de mi ensoñación particular.

 

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste? —Vuelve a leer como un papagayo.

 

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

 

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…

 

Sí, nene. A ti, para empezar… Arrugo la frente, sorprendido por ese pensamiento.

 

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

 

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor. —Su voz tiene un tono de desaprobación que me molesta.

 

—Lo soy.

 

Parece un niño rico que ha tenido todo lo que ha querido, pero cuando me fijo en su ropa me doy cuenta de que no es así: va vestido de grandes almacenes. No ha crecido en un hogar acomodado.

 

Yo podría cuidarte y ocuparme de ti.

 

¿De dónde coño ha salido eso?

 

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, necesito a un nuevo sumiso. Han pasado… ¿qué? ¿Dos meses desde Susannah? Y aquí estoy, babeando por este hombre. Pruebo con una sonrisa afable. No hay nada malo en el consumo: al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que mueve lo que queda de la economía americana.

 

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso ha influido en su manera de ser?

 

¿Y eso qué narices tiene que ver con el precio del petróleo? Qué pregunta más ridícula. Si me hubiera quedado con la puta adicta al crack probablemente ahora estaría muerto. Le respondo con algo que no es una verdadera respuesta, intentando mantener mi voz serena, pero insiste preguntándome a qué edad me adoptaron.

 

¡Haz que se calle de una vez, Styles!

 

Mi tono se vuelve glacial.

 

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señor Tomlinson.

 

Eso también debería saberlo. Ahora parece arrepentido y se retira un mechón rebelde de flequillo de la frente. Bien.

 

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

 

—Eso no es una pregunta —le suelto bruscamente.

 

Se sobresalta, a todas luces avergonzado, pero tiene la elegancia de disculparse y reformular la pregunta.

 

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

 

¿Y para qué querría tener una familia?

 

—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

 

—¿Es usted gay, señor Styles?

 

¡Pero qué coño…! ¡No me puedo creer que haya llegado a decir eso en voz alta! Una pregunta que irónicamente, ni siquiera mi familia se atreve a hacerme. ¡Cómo se atreve! Tengo que reprimir la necesidad imperiosa de arrancarle de su asiento, ponerlo sobre mis rodillas y azotarlo para después follármelo encima de mi mesa con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. Eso respondería perfectamente a su pregunta. Inspiro hondo para calmarme. Para mi deleite vengativo, parece avergonzado por su propia pregunta.

 

—No, Louis, no soy gay. Prefiero pensar que me fijo en las personas, no en su género. —Levanto ambas cejas, pero mantengo la expresión impasible. Louis. Es un nombre muy bonito. Me gusta cómo me acaricia la lengua.

 

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito. —Se coloca de nuevo el flequillo. Evidentemente, es un tic nervioso.

 

¿Acaso no son suyas las preguntas? Se lo pregunto y él palidece. Maldita sea, es realmente atractivo.

 

—Bueno… no. Perrie… la señorita Edwards… me ha pasado una lista.

 

—¿Son compañeros de la revista de la facultad?

 

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

 

Ahora entiendo por qué se comporta así. Me rasco la barbilla y me debato entre hacérselo pasar muy mal o no.

 

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —le pregunto, y me recompensa con una mirada sumisa: está nervioso y agobiado por mi reacción. Me gusta el efecto que tengo sobre él.

 

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —dice en voz baja.

 

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

 

Llaman a la puerta y aparece Andrea.

 

—Señor Styles, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

 

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancela mi próxima reunión, por favor.

 

Andrea duda y me mira con la boca abierta. Yo me quedo mirándola fijamente. ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! Estoy ocupado con el señor Tomlinson.

 

—Muy bien, señor Styles —dice, recobrándose rápidamente.

 

Gira sobre sus talones y sale del despacho.

 

Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la intrigante y frustrante criatura que tengo sentada en mi sofá.

 

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señor Tomlinson?

 

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

 

Oh, no, nene. Ahora me toca a mí. Quiero saber si hay algún secreto que descubrir detrás de esa preciosa cara.

 

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Me acomodo en el respaldo y apoyo un dedo sobre los labios. Veo que sus ojos se dirigen a mi boca y traga saliva. Oh, sí… el efecto habitual. Es gratificante saber que no es completamente ajeno a mis encantos.

 

—No hay mucho que saber —me dice, y vuelve el rubor.

 

Lo estoy intimidando. Bien.

 

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

 

—No he hecho planes, señor Styles. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

 

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas.

 

¿Qué me ha poseído para decir eso? Va contra las reglas, Styles. Prohibido follar con el personal… Pero tú no te estás follando a este chico.

 

Parece sorprendido y sus dientes vuelven a clavarse en su labio. ¿Por qué me resulta excitante eso?

 

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmura. Y después añade—: Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

 

—¿Por qué lo dice? —le pregunto.

 

¿Qué le pasa a mi empresa?

 

—Es obvio, ¿no?

 

—Para mí, no. —Me confunde su respuesta.

 

Está nervioso de nuevo y estira el brazo para coger la grabadora.

 

Mierda, se va. Repaso mentalmente mi agenda para la tarde… No hay nada que no pueda esperar.

 

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio?

 

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Styles, y a mí me espera un largo camino de regreso a casa.

 

—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver? —Miro por la ventana. Es mucha distancia y está lloviendo. No debería conducir con este tiempo, pero no puedo prohibírselo. Eso me irrita—. Bueno, conduzca con cuidado. —Mi voz suena más dura de lo que pretendía.

 

Él intenta torpemente guardar la grabadora. Tiene prisa por salir de mi despacho y, para mi sorpresa, yo no deseo que se vaya.

 

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —digo en un esfuerzo claro por prolongar su estancia.

 

—Sí, señor —dice en voz baja.

 

Su respuesta me deja helado: esas palabras suenan de una forma en su boca de listillo… Brevemente me imagino esa boca a mi entera disposición.

 

—Gracias por la entrevista señor Styles.

 

—Ha sido un placer —le respondo. Y lo digo completamente en serio; hacía mucho que nadie me fascinaba tanto. Y eso es perturbador.

 

Él se pone de pie y yo le tiendo la mano, muy ansioso por tocarlo.

 

—Hasta la próxima, señor Tomlinson —digo en voz baja. Él me estrecha la mano. Sí, quiero azotar y follarme a este chico en mi cuarto de juegos. Tenerlo atado y suplicando… necesitándome, confiando en mí. Trago saliva.

 

No va a pasar, Styles.

 

—Señor Styles —se despide con la cabeza y aparta la mano rápidamente… demasiado rápidamente.

 

No puedo dejar que se vaya así. Pero es obvio que se muere por salir de aquí. Es muy irritante, pero en cuanto abro la puerta del despacho, me viene la inspiración.

 

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señor Tomlinson.

 

Sus labios forman una línea recta.

 

—Muy amable, señor Styles —me suelta bruscamente.

 

¡El señor Tomlinson tiene dientes! Sonrío mientras lo observo al salir y lo sigo. Tanto Andrea como Olivia levantan la vista alucinadas. Sí, sí… Lo estoy acompañando a la puerta.

 

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —pregunto.

 

—Chaqueta.

 

Lanzo a Olivia una mirada elocuente e inmediatamente salta para traer una chaqueta vaquera. Me la da con su expresión afectada habitual. Dios, qué irritante es Olivia… Suspirando por mí a todas horas…

 

Mmm… Es una chaqueta vieja y barata. El señor Louis Tomlinson debería ir mejor vestido. La sostengo para que se la ponga y, al colocársela sobre los hombros delgados, le rozo la piel de la nuca. Él se queda helado ante el contacto y palidece.

 

¡Sí! Ejerzo algún efecto sobre él. Saberlo es algo inmensamente gratificante. Me acerco al ascensor y pulso el botón mientras él espera a mi lado, revolviéndose, incapaz de permanecer quieto.

 

Oh, yo podría hacer que dejaras de revolverte de esa forma, nene.

 

Las puertas se abren y él se apresura a entrar; luego se gira ara mirarme. Es más que atractivo. Llegaría incluso a decir que es verdaderamente guapo.

 

—Louis —le digo a modo de despedida.

 

—Harry —susurra en respuesta. Y las puertas del ascensor se cierran dejando mi nombre en el aire con un sonido extraño, poco familiar, pero mucho más que sexy.

 

Joder… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

 

Necesito saber más sobre este chico.

 

—Andrea —exclamo mientras camino decidido devuelta a mi despacho—. Ponme con Welch inmediatamente.

 

Me siento a la mesa esperando que me pase la llamada y miro los cuadros colgados de las paredes de mi despacho. Las palabras del señor Tomlinson vuelven a mí: «Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario». Eso podría ser una buena descripción de él.

 

El teléfono suena.

 

—Tengo al señor Welch al teléfono.

 

—Pásamelo.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Welch, necesito un informe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sábado, 14 de mayo de 2015**

 

**Louis William Tomlinson**

 

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** 10 de septiembre de 1994, Montesano, Washington                   

 

 **Dirección:** 1114 SW Green Street, Apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver,   Washington 98888

 

 **Teléfono móvil:** 360 959 4352

 

 **N.º de la Seguridad Social:** 987-65-4320

 

 **Datos  bancarios:** Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, Washington 98888

       Número de cuenta: 309361

       Saldo: 683,16 dólares

 

 **Profesión:** Estudiante de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, facultad de letras, campus de Vancouver - Especialidad: literatura inglesa

 

 **Nota media:** 4 sobre 5

 

 **Formación anterior:** Instituto de Montesano

 

 **Nota en examen de acceso a la universidad:** 2150

 

 **Actividad laboral:** Ferretería           Payne’s NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, Oregón (a tiempo parcial)         

 

 **Padre:** Troy Austin

-fecha de nacimiento: 1 de septiembre de 1969

-fallecido el 11 de septiembre de 1994

 

 **Madre:** Johannah Poulston

-fecha de nacimiento: 18 de julio de 1970

-casada con Troy Austin el 1 de marzo de 1994; enviudó el           11 de septiembre      de 1994

-casada con Mark Tomlinson el 6 de junio de 1995;           divorciada el 12 de julio        de 2006

-casada con Stephen M. Morton el 16 de agosto de 2006; divorciada el 31          de enero de 2007

-casada con Daniel (Dan) Deakin el 6 de abril de 2009      

 

 **Afiliaciones políticas:** No se le conocen

 

 **Afiliaciones religiosas:** No se le conocen

 

 **Orientación sexual:** Desconocida

 

 **Relaciones sentimentales:** Ninguna en la actualidad

 

 

Estudio el escueto informe por centésima vez desde que lo recibí hace dos días, buscando alguna pista sobre el enigmático señor Louis William Tomlinson. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y está empezando a irritarme de verdad. Esta pasada semana, durante unas reuniones particularmente aburridas, me he encontrado reproduciendo de nuevo la entrevista en mi cabeza. Sus dedos torpes con la grabadora, la forma en que se colocaba el flequillo hacia la derecha, cómo se mordía el labio. Sí. Eso de morderse el labio me tiene loco.

 

Y ahora aquí estoy, aparcado delante de la ferretería Payne’s, un negocio familiar en las afueras de Portland donde él trabaja.

 

Eres un idiota, Styles. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

 

Sabía que iba a acabar así. Toda la semana… Sabía que tenía que verle de nuevo. Lo supe desde que pronunció mi nombre en el ascensor. He intentado resistirme. He esperado cinco días, cinco putos días para intentar olvidarme de él. Y yo no espero. No me gusta esperar… para nada. Nunca antes he perseguido a un hombre. Ni a nadie. Las personas han entendido siempre lo que quería de ellas. Ahora temo que el señor Tomlinson sea demasiado joven y no le interese lo que tengo que ofrecer… ¿Le interesará? ¿Podría ser un buen sumiso? Niego con la cabeza. Por eso estoy aquí como un tonto, sentado en un aparcamiento de las afueras en un barrio de Portland muy deprimente.

 

Su informe no me ha desvelado nada reseñable. Excepto el último dato, que no abandona mi mente. Y es la razón por la que estoy aquí. ¿Por qué no tiene pareja, señor Tomlinson? «Orientación sexual: Desconocida.» Tal vez sea hetero. Río entre dientes, pensando que es poco probable. Recuerdo la pregunta que me hizo durante la entrevista, su vergüenza, cómo se sonrojó con ese rubor rosa pálido… Llevo sufriendo esos pensamientos lascivos desde que lo conocí.

 

Por eso estás aquí.

 

Estoy deseando volver a verle… Esos ojos azules me persiguen, incluso en sueños. No le he hablado de él a Atkin, y me alegro de no haberlo hecho porque ahora me estoy comportando como un acosador. Tal vez debería contárselo. No, no quiero que me vuelva loco con su última mierda de terapia centrada en soluciones. Solo necesito una distracción, y ahora mismo la única distracción que quiero trabaja de cajero en una ferretería.

 

Ya has venido hasta aquí. Vamos a ver si el pequeño señor Tomlinson es tan atractivo como lo recuerdas. Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo, Styles. Suena una campana con un tono electrónico cuando entro en la tienda.

 

Es más grande de lo que parece desde fuera, y, aunque es casi la hora de comer, el lugar está tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que es sábado. Hay pasillos y pasillos llenos de los artículos habituales de una tienda de esas características. Se me habían olvidado las posibilidades que una ferretería le ofrece a alguien como yo. Normalmente compro por internet lo que necesito, pero ya que estoy aquí voy a llevarme unas cuantas cosas: velcro, anillas… Sí. Encontraré al delicioso señor Tomlinson y me divertiré un poco.

 

Solo necesito tres segundos para localizarlo. Está encorvado sobre el mostrador, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador y comiendo un bagel distraído. Sin darse cuenta se quita un resto de la comisura de la boca con el dedo, se mete el dedo en la boca y lo chupa. Mi polla se agita en respuesta. ¿Es que acaso tengo catorce años? Mi reacción es muy irritante. Tal vez consiga detener esta respuesta si lo esposo, me lo follo y lo azoto con el látigo… y no necesariamente en ese orden. Sí. Eso es lo que necesito.

 

Está muy concentrado en su tarea y eso me da la oportunidad de observarlo. Al margen de mis pensamientos perversos, es atractivo, bastante atractivo. Lo recordaba bien.

 

Él levanta la vista y se queda petrificado. Es tan inquietante como la primera vez que lo vi. Se limita a mirarme, sorprendido, creo, y no sé si eso es una respuesta buena o mala.

 

—Señor Tomlinson, qué agradable sorpresa.

 

—Señor Styles —susurra jadeante y ruborizado. Ah… es una buena respuesta.

 

—Pasaba por aquí. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verle, señor Tomlinson. —Un verdadero placer. Va vestido con una camiseta blanca, roja y ajustada de Adidas y vaqueros, nada que ver con la ropa que llevaba el otro día. Ahora es todo cuerpo perfecto. Sigue mirándome con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y tengo que resistir la tentación de empujarle un poco la barbilla para cerrarle la boca. He volado desde Seattle solo para verle, y con lo que tengo delante ahora creo que ha merecido la pena el viaje.

 

—Louis. Me llamo Louis. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Styles? —Inspira hondo, cuadra los hombros igual que hizo durante la entrevista, y me dedica una sonrisa falsa que estoy seguro de que reserva para los clientes.

 

Empieza el juego, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables.

 

Mi petición lo coge desprevenido, se ha quedado atónito. Vaya, esto va a ser divertido. Le sorprendería saber lo que puedo hacer con ellas, señor Tomlinson…

 

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —contesta, recuperando la voz.

 

—Sí, por favor. Le acompaño, señor Tomlinson.

 

Sale de detrás del mostrador y señala uno de los pasillos. Lleva otras Vans. Sin darme cuenta me pregunto qué tal le quedarían un traje y unos zapatos. 

 

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho. —Le tiembla la voz y se sonroja…

 

Le afecto. La esperanza nace en mi pecho. No es hetero. No sé exactamente sus preferencias, pero le afecto. Sonrío para mis adentros.

 

—Le sigo —murmuro y extiendo la mano para señalarle que vaya delante. Si él va delante tengo tiempo y espacio para admirar ese culo fantástico. La verdad es que lo tiene todo: es dulce, educado y bonito, con todos los atributos físicos que yo valoro en un sumiso. Pero la pregunta del millón es: ¿podría ser un sumiso? Seguro que no sabe nada de ese estilo de vida (mi estilo de vida), pero me encantaría introducirlo en ese mundo. Te estás adelantando mucho, Styles.

 

—¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —pregunta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Habla en voz alta, intentando fingir desinterés. Me entran ganas de reír. La gente no suele hacerme reír.

 

—He venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver —miento. De hecho he venido a verle a usted, señor Tomlinson.

 

Él se sonroja y yo me siento fatal.

 

—En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencias del suelo. —Eso es cierto, por lo menos.

 

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —Enarca una ceja, divertido.

 

—Algo así —murmuro. ¿Se está riendo de mí? Oh, me encantaría quitarle eso de la cabeza si es lo que pretende. Pero ¿cómo empezar? Tal vez con una cena en vez de la entrevista habitual. Eso sí que sería una novedad: llevar a cenar a un proyecto de sumiso…

 

Llegamos a donde están las bridas, que están clasificadas por tamaños y colores. Mis dedos recorren los paquetes distraídamente. Podría pedirle que saliéramos a cenar. ¿Cómo si fuera una cita? ¿Aceptaría? Cuando lo miro, él se está observando los dedos entrelazados. No puede mirarme… Prometedor. Escojo las bridas más largas. Son las que más posibilidades tienen: pueden sujetar dos muñecas y dos tobillos a la vez.

 

—Estas me irán bien.

 

—¿Algo más? —pregunta apresuradamente. O está siendo muy eficiente o está deseando que me vaya de la tienda, una de dos, no sabría decirlo.

 

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

 

—¿Está decorando su casa?

 

—No, no estoy decorándola.

 

Si tú supieras…

 

—Por aquí —dice—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

 

Vamos, Styles. No tienes mucho tiempo. Entabla una conversación.

 

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —Ya sé la respuesta, claro. A diferencia del resto de la gente, yo investigo de antemano. Vuelve a ruborizarse… Dios, qué tímido es este chico. No tengo ninguna oportunidad de conseguir lo que quiero. Se gira rápidamente y camina por el pasillo hacia la sección de decoración. Yo lo sigo encantado, como un perrito faldero.

 

—Cuatro años —murmura cuando llegamos a donde está la cinta. Se agacha y coge dos rollos, cada uno de un ancho diferente.

 

—Me llevaré esta —decido. La más ancha es mucho mejor como mordaza. Al pasármela, las puntas de nuestros dedos se rozan brevemente. Ese contacto tiene un efecto en mi entrepierna. ¡Joder!

 

Él palidece.

 

—¿Algo más? —Su voz es ronca y entrecortada.

 

Dios, yo le causo el mismo efecto que el que él tiene sobre mí. Tal vez sí…

 

—Un poco de cuerda.

 

—Por aquí. —Cruza el pasillo, lo que me da otra oportunidad de apreciar su bonito culo—. ¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

 

Mierda… para. Gruño en mi interior intentando apartar la imagen de él atado y suspendido del techo del cuarto de juegos.

 

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor. —Es más gruesa y deja peores marcas si tiras de ella… es mi cuerda preferida.

 

Veo que sus dedos tiemblan, pero mide los cinco metros con eficacia, saca un cúter del bolsillo derecho, corta la cuerda con un gesto rápido, la enrolla y la anuda con un nudo corredizo. Impresionante.

 

—¿Iba usted a los scouts?

 

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Styles.

 

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Louis? —Sus iris se dilatan mientras lo miro fijamente. ¡Sí!

 

—Los libros —susurra.

 

—¿Qué tipo de libros?

 

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo la literatura inglesa.

 

¿Literatura inglesa? Las Brontë y Austen, seguro. Esas novelas románticas llenas de flores y corazones. Joder. Eso no es bueno.

 

—¿Necesita algo más?

 

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría? —Quiero ver su reacción.

 

—¿De bricolaje? —me pregunta, sorprendido.

 

Estoy a punto de soltar una carcajada. Oh, nene, el bricolaje no es lo mío. Asiento aguantándome la risa. Sus ojos me recorren el cuerpo y yo me pongo tenso. ¡Me está dando un repaso!

 

—Un mono de trabajo —suelta de pronto.

 

Es lo más inesperado que le he oído decir a su dulce boca viperina desde la pregunta sobre si era gay.

 

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —dice señalando mis pantalones.

 

No puedo resistirme.

 

—Siempre puedo quitármela.

 

—Ya. —Se pone escarlata y mira al suelo.

 

—Me llevaré uno. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —murmuro para sacarlo de su apuro.

 

Sin decir nada se gira y cruza el pasillo. Yo sigo su seductora estela una vez más.

 

—¿Necesita algo más? —me pregunta sin aliento mientras me pasa un mono azul. Está cohibido y sigue mirando al suelo. Dios, las cosas que me provoca…

 

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —le pregunto deseando que se relaje un poco.

 

Levanta la vista y me dedica una breve sonrisa relajada. Por fin.

 

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Perrie. La señorita Edwards, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente.

 

Es la frase más larga que me ha dicho desde que nos conocimos y está hablando de otra persona, no de sí mismo. Interesante.

 

Antes de que pueda decir nada, él añade:

 

—Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

 

La tenaz señorita Edwards quiere fotografías. Publicidad, ¿eh? Puedo hacerlo. Y eso me permitirá pasar más tiempo con el delicioso señor Tomlinson.

 

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

 

Él me mira un momento y después niega con la cabeza, confuso, sin saber qué decir.

 

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana… —Puedo quedarme en Portland. Trabajar desde un hotel. Una habitación en el Heathman quizá. Necesitaré que venga Higgins y me traiga el ordenador y ropa. También puede venir Zayn… A menos que esté por ahí tirándose a alguien, que es lo que suele hacer los fines de semana.

 

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos? —No puede ocultar su sorpresa.

 

 Asiento brevemente. Sí, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo… Tranquilo, Styles.

 

—Perrie estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo. —Sonríe y su cara se ilumina como un atardecer de verano. Dios, es impresionante.

 

—Dígame algo mañana. —Saco la cartera de los pantalones—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana. —Si no me llama, volveré a Seattle y me olvidaré de esta aventura estúpida. Pensar eso me deprime.

 

—Muy bien. —Sigue sonriendo.

 

—¡Lou! —Ambos nos volvemos cuando un hombre joven, vestido de forma cara pero informal, aparece en un extremo del pasillo. No le quita los ojos de encima al señor Louis Tomlinson. ¿Quién coño es ese gilipollas?

 

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Styles. —Se acerca a él y el cabrón lo envuelve en un abrazo de oso. Se me hiela la sangre. Es una respuesta primitiva. Quita tus putas zarpas de él. Mis manos se convierten en puños y solo me aplaco un poco al ver que él no hace nada para devolverle el abrazo.

 

Se enfrascan en una conversación en susurros. Tal vez la información de Welch no era correcta. Tal vez ese tío sea su novio. Tiene la edad apropiada y no puede apartar los ojos del señor Tomlinson. Lo mantiene agarrado pero se separa un poco para mirarlo, examinándolo, y después le apoya el brazo con confianza sobre los hombros. Parece un gesto casual, pero sé que está reivindicando su lugar y transmitiéndome que me retire. Él parece avergonzado y cambia el peso de un pie al otro.

 

Mierda. Debería marcharme. He ido demasiado lejos, es evidente que está con este tío. Entonces el señor Tomlinson le dice algo y él se aparta, tocándole el brazo, no la mano, y se lo quita de encima. Está claro que no están unidos. Bien.

 

—Liam, te presento a Harry Styles. Señor Styles, este es Liam Payne, el hijo de los dueños de la tienda. —Me dedica una mirada extraña que no comprendo y continúa—: Conozco a Liam desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.

 

Habla atropelladamente, está ofreciéndome una larga explicación para decirme que no están juntos. O eso creo. Es el hijo de los jefes, no su novio. Siento un alivio inmenso que no esperaba y que hace que frunza el ceño. Este chico me ha calado hondo…

 

—Señor Payne —saludo en un tono deliberadamente cortante.

 

—Señor Styles. —Me tiende una mano lánguida, tan lánguida como su pelo—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Harry Styles? ¿El de Styles Enterprises Holdings? —En un segundo veo cómo pasa de territorial a solícito.

 

Sí, ese soy yo, imbécil.

 

—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

 

—Me ha atendido Louis, señor Payne. Ha sido muy atento. —Ahora lárgate.

 

—Estupendo —dice obsequioso, todo sonrisas—. Nos vemos luego, Lou.

 

—Claro, Liam —dice y él se va, por fin. Le veo desaparecer en dirección al almacén.

 

—¿Algo más, señor Styles?

 

—Nada más —murmuro. Mierda, me quedo sin tiempo y sigo sin saber si voy a volver a verle. Tengo que saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que llegue a considerar lo que tengo en mente. ¿Cómo podría preguntárselo? ¿Estoy listo para aceptar a un nuevo sumiso, uno que no sepa nada? Va a necesitar mucho adiestramiento. Cierro los ojos e imagino todas las interesantes posibilidades que eso presenta… Joder, adiestrarlo va a constituir la mitad de la diversión. ¿Le interesará? ¿O lo estoy interpretando todo mal?

 

Él se dirige al mostrador y marca el precio de los artículos que quiero sin apartar la vista de la caja en ningún momento. ¡Mírame, maldita sea! Quiero volver a verle la cara para saber qué está pensando.

 

Por fin levanta la cabeza.

 

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

 

¿Eso es todo?

 

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —me pregunta, cuando le tiendo mi American Express.

 

—Sí, gracias, Louis. —Su nombre, un bonito nombre para un chico bonito, me acaricia la lengua.

 

Mete los objetos con eficiencia en la bolsa. Ya está. Tengo que irme.

 

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

 

Asiente y me devuelve la tarjeta.

 

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —No puedo irme así. Tengo que hacerle saber que me interesa—. Ah, una cosa, Louis… Me alegro de que la señorita Edwards no pudiera hacerme la entrevista. —Parece sorprendido y halagado. Eso está bien. Me cuelgo la bolsa del hombro y salgo de la tienda.

 

Sí, aunque eso vaya en contra de mi buen juicio, le deseo. Ahora tengo que esperar… joder, esperar… otra vez. Haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad que enorgullecería a Caroline, mantengo la mirada al frente mientras saco el móvil del bolsillo y subo al coche de alquiler. Me he propuesto no volver la vista. No voy a hacerlo. Ni hablar. Los ojos se me van al espejo retrovisor, en el que queda enmarcada la puerta de la tienda, pero lo único que veo es la fachada anticuada. Louis no se ha acercado al escaparate para mirar por la cristalera.

 

Qué decepción.

 

Marco el 1 y Higgins contesta antes de que suene el primer tono.

 

—Señor Styles —dice.

 

—Reserva una habitación en el Heathman, pasaré el fin de semana en Portland. Y tráete el SUV, el ordenador y el informe que está junto a él. Ah, y también un par de mudas.

 

—Sí, señor. ¿Y el Charlie Tango?

 

—Que Joe lo lleve al aeropuerto de Portland.

 

—De acuerdo, señor. Estaré ahí en unas tres horas y media.

 

Cuelgo y pongo el coche en marcha. Bueno, tendré que matar el tiempo de alguna manera mientras estoy en Portland, hasta que ese chico decida si le intereso o no. ¿Qué hago? Creo que iré a dar un paseo. Igual así consigo burlar esta extraña hambre que me devora.

 

***

 

Han pasado cinco horas y todavía no he recibido ni una sola llamada del cautivador señor Tomlinson. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? Contemplo la calle desde la ventana de mi suite del Heathman. Odio esperar. Desde siempre. Aunque ahora el cielo está nublado, ha permanecido despejado el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera dar una caminata por Forest Park, aunque el paseo no ha conseguido calmar mi agitación. Estoy molesto con él porque no me ha llamado, pero con quien estoy enfadado de verdad es conmigo mismo. Me estoy comportando como un imbécil. Ir detrás de ese hombre está resultando una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Cuándo he ido yo detrás de nadie?

 

Styles, contrólate.

 

Vuelvo a echar un vistazo al móvil mientras suspiro, con la esperanza de que su llamada se me haya pasado por alto, pero no hay nada. Al menos ha llegado Higgins y tengo todas mis cosas. Debo leerme el informe de Barney sobre las pruebas del grafeno de su departamento y aquí puedo trabajar tranquilo.

 

¿Tranquilo? No sé qué es la tranquilidad desde que el señor Tomlinson aterrizó en el suelo de mi despacho.

 

***

 

Alzo la vista y me doy cuenta de que el crepúsculo ha sumido mi suite en la penumbra. La perspectiva de volver a pasar una noche solo es deprimente, y estoy planteándome qué hacer cuando el móvil vibra sobre la madera pulida del escritorio y un número desconocido, aunque vagamente familiar y con el prefijo de Washington, aparece en la pantalla. De pronto, el corazón se me acelera como si hubiera corrido quince kilómetros.

 

¿Es él?

 

Contesto.

 

—¿Se… Señor Styles? Soy Louis Tomlinson.

 

Una sonrisa idiota asoma en mi cara. Bien, bien. El jadeante, nervioso y dulce Tomlinson. La noche empieza a mejorar.

 

—Señor Tomlinson. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

 

Oigo su respiración entrecortada, lo que provoca una reacción inmediata en mi entrepierna.

 

Genial. Es evidente que ejerzo un efecto sobre él. Del mismo modo que él lo hace sobre a mí.

 

—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo. Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

 

En mi habitación. Solo tú, yo y las bridas.

 

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

 

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí —responde, entusiasmado, incapaz de ocultar el alivio y la alegría que revela su voz.

 

—Lo estoy deseando, señor Tomlinson.

 

Cuelgo antes de que note mi excitación y lo contento que estoy. Me arrellano en la silla mientras contemplo el horizonte anochecido. Me paso las manos por el pelo.

 

¿Cómo demonios voy a cerrar este trato?


	3. Chapter 3

**Domingo, 15 de mayo de 2015**

 

Corro por Southwest Salmon Street en dirección al río Willamette mientras Moby suena a todo volumen en mis oídos. Son las seis y media de la mañana e intento aclararme las ideas. Anoche soñé con él: ojos azules, voz jadeante… Y acababa sus frases con un «señor», arrodillado delante de mí. Desde que lo conozco, mis sueños han experimentado un agradable cambio en comparación con las pesadillas ocasionales. Me pregunto qué opinará Atkin al respecto. La idea resulta desconcertante, así que la aparto de mi mente y me concentro en llevar mi cuerpo hasta el límite a lo largo de la orilla del Willamette. El sol despunta entre las nubes y me llena de esperanza mientras mis pies golpean la avenida.

 

Dos horas después, paso corriendo a un ritmo relajado junto a una cafetería, de camino de vuelta al hotel. ¿Y si lo invito a un café?

 

¿Cómo si fuera una cita?

 

Bueno, no, como si fuera una cita no. La idea es tan absurda que me echo a reír solo con pensarlo. Sería únicamente para charlar, para hacerle una especie de entrevista, a ver si consigo averiguar algo más de ese enigmático hombre, si le interesa o si estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Sigo haciendo estiramientos mientras subo, solo, en el ascensor. Los acabo en la suite del hotel. Una vez allí, me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que me siento centrado y tranquilo desde que he llegado a Portland. Me han traído el desayuno; estoy hambriento, una sensación que no soporto. Nunca la he soportado. Decido comer antes de ducharme, así que me siento a desayunar sin quitarme los pantalones de chándal.

 

Oigo que alguien llama a la puerta enérgicamente. La abro y me encuentro con Higgins en el umbral.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles.

 

—Hola. ¿Están listos?

 

—Sí, señor. Todo está dispuesto en la habitación 601.

 

—Bajo enseguida.

 

***

 

Cierro la puerta y me remeto la camisa de rayas negras por dentro de los pantalones negros. Todavía tengo el pelo húmedo de la ducha, pero me trae sin cuidado. Le doy un último repaso a ese cabrón de mala fama que se refleja en el espejo y salgo tras Higgins hasta el ascensor.

 

La habitación 601 está llena de personas, luces y cajas con cámaras, pero lo localizo al instante. Se mantiene apartado a un lado. Tiene el pelo castaño lustroso, y lleva vaqueros ajustados, unas Vans y una chaqueta con una camiseta debajo. ¿Es qué las Vans y los vaqueros son su marca de la casa? Aunque estos resultan muy poco prácticos, lo cierto es que realzan sus magníficas y torneadas piernas. Abre los ojos, tan arrebatadores como siempre cuando me aproximo a él.

 

—Señor Tomlinson, volvemos a vernos.

 

Acepta la mano que le tiendo y por un instante siento la tentación de apretársela y llevármela a los labios.

 

Déjate de tonterías, Styles.

 

Su tez adopta ese encantador tono rosáceo y señala a su amiga, que se encuentra demasiado cerca de nosotros, esperando que le preste algo de atención.

 

—Señor Styles, le presento a Perrie Edwards —dice.

 

Le suelto la mano a regañadientes y me vuelvo hacia la persistente señorita Edwards. No es muy alta, pero tiene un aspecto imponente y se nota que le gusta ir bien arreglada, igual que su padre, aunque ha sacado los ojos de su madre. Además, de no haber sido por ella, no habría conocido al encantador señor Tomlinson, y eso es algo que debo agradecerle; hace que me sienta un poco más indulgente con ella.

 

—La tenaz señorita Edwards. ¿Qué tal está? Espero que se encuentre mejor. Louis me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

 

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Styles.

 

Me estrecha la mano con fuerza y seguridad. Dudo mucho que haya sufrido alguna penalidad en toda su vida. Me pregunto cómo es posible que estos dos sean amigos, cuando es evidente que no tienen nada en común.

 

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —dice Perrie.

 

—Es un placer —contesto, y lanzo una mirada a Louis, que me premia con un rubor que lo delata.

 

¿Soy yo quien hace que se ruborice así? Esa idea me gusta.

 

—Este es Stan Lucas, nuestro fotógrafo —dice Louis, y su rostro se le ilumina al presentármelo.

 

Mierda. ¿Este es el novio?

 

Stan Lucas se deshace bajo la dulce sonrisa de Louis.

 

¿Follan?

—Señor Styles.

 

Stan Lucas me mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras me estrecha la mano. Es una advertencia; me está diciendo que me retire. Louis le gusta, y mucho.

 

Bueno, empieza el juego, chaval.

 

—Señor Lucas. ¿Dónde quiere que me coloque?

 

Utilizo un tono desafiante y Stan Lucas lo capta, pero Perrie interviene y me indica que tome asiento en una silla. Vaya, le gusta estar al mando. Obedezco, divertido ante la idea. Otro joven, que parece trabajar con Stan, enciende las luces, que me ciegan unos instantes.

 

¡Joder!

 

Cuando el resplandor se desvanece busco al adorable señor Tomlinson. Se encuentra en la otra punta de la habitación, observando todo el proceso. ¿Siempre intenta mantenerse en un segundo plano? Tal vez por eso Edwards y él son amigos, porque se contenta con esperar al fondo mientras Perrie ocupa el frente del escenario.

 

Mmm… Sumiso por naturaleza.

 

El fotógrafo parece bastante profesional y está absorto en la tarea que le han encargado. Estudio al señor Tomlinson mientras él nos observa a ambos. Nuestras miradas se encuentran; la suya es sincera e inocente, y por un instante reconsidero el plan. Pero entonces se muerde el labio, y me quedo sin respiración.

 

Frena, Louis. Le ordeno que deje de mirarme y, como si me hubiera oído, aparta enseguida los ojos.

 

Buen chico.

 

Perrie me pide que me levante y Stan sigue sacándome fotos hasta que damos la sesión por finalizada. Esta es mi oportunidad.

 

—Gracias de nuevo, señor Styles.

 

Perrie se adelanta y me estrecha la mano seguida por el fotógrafo, que me mira con una antipatía mal disimulada. Su antagonismo me hace sonreír.

 

Tío… no tienes ni idea.

 

—Me encantaría leer su artículo, señorita Edwards —digo, y me despido de ella con un breve y educado gesto de cabeza. Necesito hablar con Louis—. ¿Viene conmigo, señor Tomlinson? —pregunto cuando lo alcanzo junto a la puerta.

 

—Claro —contesta, sorprendido.

 

A por él, Styles.

 

Mascullo unas palabras de agradecimiento a los que todavía están en la habitación y lo acompaño hasta la puerta con la intención de poner cierta distancia entre Stan y él. En el pasillo, juguete con el pelo con gesto nervioso y retuerce los dedos hasta que salgo, seguido de Higgins.

 

—Enseguida te aviso, Higgins —digo, y en cuanto creo que ya no puede oírnos, le pregunto a Louis si le apetece ir a tomar un café mientras contengo la respiración a la espera de su respuesta.

 

Parpadea un par de veces.

 

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —contesta, consternado.

 

—¡Higgins! —lo llamo.

 

Louis da un respingo. Supongo que le pongo nervioso, aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Además, es incapaz de estarse quieto. Me perturba pensar en la cantidad de maneras en que podría conseguir que no se moviera.

 

—¿Van a la universidad?

 

Asiente con la cabeza y le pido a Higgins que lleve a los amigos de Louis a la facultad.

 

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

 

—Verá… señor Styles… esto… la verdad… —Se interrumpe.

 

Mierda. Eso es un no. No habrá trato. Me observa fijamente con ojos brillantes.

 

—Mire, no es necesario que Higgins los lleve. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Perrie, si me espera un momento.

 

Mi alivio es evidente, y sonrío de oreja a oreja.

 

¡Tengo una cita!

 

Abro la puerta de la habitación y lo invito a entrar mientras Higgins intenta disimular su desconcierto.

 

—Higgins, ¿te importaría ir a buscar mi chaqueta?

 

—Por supuesto, señor.

 

Da media vuelta intentando contener una sonrisa al tiempo que enfila el pasillo. Lo sigo con los ojos entornados hasta que lo veo desaparecer en el ascensor y luego me apoyo en la pared a la espera del señor Tomlinson.

 

¿Qué narices voy a decirle?

 

«¿Qué le parecería ser mi sumiso?»

 

No, Styles, tranquilo. Vayamos poco a poco.

 

Higgins regresa con mi chaqueta al cabo de un par de minutos.

 

—¿Eso es todo, señor?

 

—Sí, gracias.

 

Me la da y me deja allí, en el pasillo, esperando como un idiota.

 

¿Cuánto más tardará Louis? Miro el reloj. Debe de estar arreglando lo del intercambio de coches con Perrie, o hablando con Stan, explicándole que solo va a tomar un café para complacerme y que me quede tranquilo por el bien del artículo. Mis pensamientos se vuelven cada vez más sombríos. Tal vez se están despidiendo con un beso.

 

Maldita sea.

 

Aparece un instante después, y eso me llena de alegría. No parece que haya estado besando a nadie.

 

—Ya está —anuncia con decisión—. Vamos a tomar un café.

 

Aunque el rubor de las mejillas contradice en cierta manera sus intentos por parecer seguro de sí mismo.

 

—Usted primero, señor Tomlinson.

 

Disimulo mi regocijo cuando empieza a caminar delante de mí. Pero enseguida me sitúo junto a él: siento curiosidad por su amistad con Perrie, sobre todo por saber cómo pueden ser compatibles, y le pregunto cuánto hace que se conocen.

 

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenos amigos.

 

Por el afecto con el que habla de Edwards es evidente que está muy unida a ella. Ha viajado hasta Seattle para entrevistarme porque Perrie estaba enferma y no podía acudir, y de pronto me sorprendo deseando que la señorita Edwards lo trate con la misma lealtad y respeto.

 

Llegamos junto a los ascensores y Louis pulsa el botón de llamada. Las puertas se abren prácticamente al instante, y una pareja se separa de golpe, azorada al verse sorprendida en un abrazo apasionado. Entramos en el ascensor sin prestarles atención, pero no se me escapa la sonrisa traviesa de Louis.

 

La tensión sexual se respira en el ambiente mientras descendemos hasta la planta baja, aunque no sé si emana de la pareja que tenemos detrás o de mí.

 

Sí, le deseo. ¿Aceptaría lo que tengo que ofrecerle?

 

Respiro aliviado cuando las puertas vuelven a abrirse y le cojo de la mano, que noto fría pero no sudorosa, como había esperado. Tal vez no le causo el mismo efecto que él tiene en mí. Solo con pensarlo se me cae el alma a los pies.

 

Oímos las risitas avergonzadas de la pareja a nuestra espalda.

 

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —mascullo.

 

Aunque debo admitir que hay algo de sano e inocente, y que resulta encantador, en las risitas de esos dos. El señor Tomlinson parece igual de ingenua que ellos, y vuelvo a replantearme mis intenciones mientras salimos a la calle.

 

Es demasiado joven, e inexperto, pero, joder, me encanta la sensación de llevarlo de la mano.

 

Ya en la cafetería, le pido que elija una mesa y le pregunto qué le apetece tomar un té negro con la bolsita aparte. Eso es nuevo.

 

—¿No quiere café?

 

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

 

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

 

—No, gracias.

 

Niega con la cabeza y se retira el flequillo de la cara, que desprende reflejos cobrizos.

 

Me toca hacer cola mientras las dos mujeres corpulentas de detrás del mostrador intercambian las frases amables de rigor con todos los clientes. Es irritante y me mantiene alejado de mi objetivo: Louis.

 

—Hola, guapo, ¿qué te pongo? —pregunta la mayor de las dos con un brillo en la mirada.

 

Es solo una cara bonita, cariño.

 

—Un café con leche, un té negro con la bolsita aparte y una magdalena de arándanos.

 

Por si Louis cambia de opinión y le apetece comer algo.

 

—¿Estás en Portland de visita?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Has venido a pasar el fin de semana?

 

—Sí.

 

—Parece que hoy ha hecho buen tiempo.

 

—Sí.

 

—Espero que salgas a disfrutar del solecito.

 

Por favor, déjate ya de tanto parloteo y espabila de una vez, joder.

 

—Sí —mascullo entre dientes, y miro furtivamente a Louis, que aparta la vista de inmediato.

 

Él también me estaba mirando. ¿Dándome un repaso tal vez?

 

La esperanza renace en mí.

 

—Aquí tienes. —La mujer me guiña un ojo y coloca las bebidas en la bandeja—. Paga en caja, corazón, y que tengas un buen día.

 

—Gracias —consigo musitar en un tono educado.

 

Louis sigue con la mirada clavada en sus dedos, pensando en solo Dios sabe qué. ¿En mí tal vez?

 

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

 

Da un respingo y se pone colorado, pero continúa mudo y muerto de vergüenza. ¿Por qué? ¿Es posible que no quieras estar aquí conmigo?

 

—¿Qué estás pensando? —insisto, mientras él juguetea con la bolsita de té.

 

—Que este es mi té favorito —contesta, y tomo nota de su marca preferida. YORKSHIRE TEA.

 

Observo cómo introduce la bolsita en la tetera. Es un espectáculo complejo y caótico. La retira casi al instante y deja la bolsita usada sobre el plato. A duras penas consigo reprimir una sonrisa. Me explica que el té negro le gusta muy flojo, y por un momento imagino que está describiendo su tipo de hombre.

 

Céntrate, Styles. Está hablando de tés.

 

Se acabaron los preámbulos; es hora de llevar a cabo una pequeña auditoría.

 

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

 

Frunce el ceño, que forma una pequeña V sobre su nariz.

 

—¿Quién?

 

Vamos bien.

 

—El fotógrafo. Stanley Lucas.

 

Se ríe. De mí.

 

¡De mí!

 

Y no sé si es porque necesita liberar tensión o porque me encuentra gracioso. Me fastidia ser incapaz de formarme una opinión definitiva sobre él. ¿Le gusto o no le gusto? Dice que Stanley Lucas solo es un amigo.

 

Ay, cariño, ese tipo quiere ser algo más que un amigo.

 

—¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

 

—Por cómo se sonríen.

 

No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? Ese chico está coladito por ti.

 

—Es como de la familia —insiste.

 

De acuerdo, solo existe atracción por una de las partes, y me pregunto si será consciente de lo adorable que es. Observa la magdalena de arándanos mientras retiro el papel y por un momento me lo imagino de rodillas, delante de mí, mientras le doy de comer trocito a trocito. La idea me resulta divertida… y me excita.

 

—¿Quiere un poco? —pregunto.

 

Niega con la cabeza.

 

—No, gracias.

 

Lo dice con voz vacilante y vuelve a mirarse las manos. ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? ¿Tal vez sea yo la causa?

 

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

 

—No. Liam es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

 

Frunce el ceño de nuevo, como si no supiera a qué atenerse, y se cruza de brazos a la defensiva. No le gusta que le pregunte por esos chicos, y recuerdo lo incómodo que parecía cuando el tipo de la tienda le pasó el brazo por encima, como si quisiera reclamar algo suyo.

 

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —añade.

 

—Parece nervioso cuando está con hombres.

 

Abre los ojos como platos. Son realmente bonitos, del color del mar de El Cabo, el más azul de los mares azules. Tendría que levarlo algún día allí.

 

¿Cómo? ¿A qué ha venido eso?

 

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

 

Ya, más le vale. No todo el mundo tiene agallas suficientes para admitir que lo intimido. Es sincero, y se lo digo, pero soy incapaz de saber qué piensa porque aparta la mirada. Es frustrante. ¿Le gusto? ¿O se ha visto obligado a estar conmigo por la entrevista de la señorita Edwards? Desconozco la respuesta.

 

—Es usted un misterio, señor Tomlinson.

 

—No tengo nada de misterioso.

 

—Creo que es usted muy contenido. —Como todo buen sumiso—. Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

 

¡Eso es! Ahora se verá obligado a contestar. Me meto un trozo de magdalena en la boca y espero su respuesta.

 

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

 

Tampoco son tan personales, ¿no?

 

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿Le he ofendido?

 

—No.

 

—Bien.

 

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

 

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Louis. En todo.

 

—No lo dudo —murmura, y a continuación me pregunta por qué no le he pedido que me tutee.

 

¿Qué?

 

Entonces lo recuerdo en el ascensor, tras salir de mi despacho, y cómo sonó mi nombre pronunciado por esa lengua viperina. ¿Tan transparente soy para él? ¿Está fastidiándome a propósito? Le digo que solo me tutea mi familia.

 

Y ni siquiera sé si me llaman por mi verdadero nombre.

 

No vayas por ahí, Styles.

 

Cambio de tema. Quiero saber más cosas sobre él.

 

—¿Es usted hijo único?

 

Parpadea varias veces antes de contestar con un sí.

 

—Hábleme de sus padres.

 

Pone los ojos en blanco, y tengo que reprimir el impulso de llamarle la atención.

 

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Dan. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

 

Ya estoy al corriente gracias al informe de Welch, pero es importante que me lo cuente él. El rictus de sus labios se suaviza cuando habla de su padrastro.

 

—¿Y su padre? —pregunto.

 

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño.

 

De pronto me descubro arrastrado a mis pesadillas y me veo contemplando un cuerpo tumbado boca abajo sobre un suelo mugriento.

 

—Lo siento —musito.

 

—No me acuerdo de él —dice devolviéndome al presente.

 

Tiene una expresión sincera y serena, y sé que ha sido un buen padre para él. En cuanto a la relación que mantiene con su madre… Veamos.

 

—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?

 

Suelta una risita amarga.

 

—Nunca mejor dicho —contesta, aunque no se explaya.

 

Es de las pocas personas que conozco que saben estar en silencio; una cualidad que valoro, aunque ahora preferiría que fuese más hablador.

 

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad?

 

—Usted tampoco —replica.

 

Vamos, señor Tomlinson, siga jugando.

 

Con gran placer y una sonrisa de suficiencia, le respondo que él ya me ha entrevistado.

 

—Y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales.

 

Sí, me preguntaste si era gay.

 

Mi argumento tiene el efecto deseado y se siente avergonzado, por lo que empieza a hablar de sí mismo de forma aturullada y al fin obtengo la información que deseo. Su madre es una romántica empedernida. Supongo que alguien que se ha casado cuatro veces se aferra antes a la esperanza que a la experiencia. ¿Él es como su madre? No me atrevo a preguntárselo. Si contesta que sí, entonces no hay nada que hacer. Y no quiero que se acabe la entrevista; estoy pasándomelo muy bien.

 

Cuando le pregunto por su padre, sus palabras confirman mi presentimiento. Es obvio que lo quiere; la cara se le ilumina al hablar de él, de la profesión a la que se dedica (es carpintero), de sus aficiones (le gusta el fútbol europeo e ir a pescar). Louis decidió quedarse con él cuando su madre se casó por tercera vez.

 

Interesante.

 

Louis endereza la espalda.

 

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —pide tratando de desviar la conversación.

 

No me gusta hablar de mi familia, de modo que me limito a darle la información imprescindible.

 

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

 

—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

 

¿De verdad quiere ir por ahí? No me extiendo demasiado y le digo que Zayn es constructor y que mi hermana pequeña está estudiando cocina en París.

 

Él escucha embelesado.

 

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmura con expresión distraída.

 

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado?

 

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

 

La cadencia de su voz decae, teñida de tristeza. Tal vez podría llevarle.

 

—¿Le gustaría ir?

 

¿Primero a El Cabo y ahora a París? Céntrate, Styles.

 

—¿A París? Por supuesto, pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.

 

La emoción le ilumina el rostro. El señor Tomlinson quiere viajar. Le pregunto que por qué Inglaterra.

 

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

 

Es evidente cuál es su primer amor.

 

Los libros.

 

Ayer dijo lo mismo en Payne’s, lo que significa que compito con Darcy, Rochester y Angel Clare: héroes románticos insufribles. Ya tengo la prueba que necesitaba; es un romántico empedernido, como su madre… y esto no va a funcionar. Y para colmo de males, consulta la hora: se está agobiando.

 

He fastidiado el trato.

 

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar —anuncia.

 

Me ofrezco a acompañarle hasta el coche de su amiga, lo que significa que dispongo de todo el camino de vuelta al hotel para convencerlo.

 

Aunque la cuestión es si debería hacerlo.

 

—Gracias por el té, señor Styles —susurra.

 

—No hay de qué, Louis. Ha sido un placer. —Y en cuanto se o digo me doy cuenta de que durante los últimos veinte minutos me lo he pasado… bien. Le tiendo la mano y le dedico mi sonrisa más cautivadora, la que nunca falla—. Vamos.

 

La acepta, y la agradable sensación de ir de su mano me acompaña durante el camino de vuelta al Heathman.

 

Tal vez podría funcionar.

 

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros negros? —pregunto.

 

—Casi siempre, pero tengo unos cuantos pantalones de colores —contesta.

 

Ya lleva dos strikes en contra: romántico empedernido que solo viste vaqueros. Me gustaría verle en traje.

 

—¿Tiene pareja? —suelta sin venir a cuento.

 

Tercer strike. No voy a seguir adelante con este compromiso de principiante. Él busca romanticismo y yo no puedo ofrecérselo.

 

—No, Louis. Yo no tengo parejas.

 

Desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido, se da la vuelta con un gesto brusco y se recipita hacia la carretera.

 

—¡Mierda, Lou! —grito mientras tiro de él hacia mí para impedir que acabe atropellado por un ciclista gilipollas que va en contradirección a toda velocidad.

 

Y de pronto lo tengo entre mis brazos, agarrado con fuerza a mis bíceps, con sus ojos vueltos hacia mí. Me mira asustado y por primera vez me fijo en que un anillo de un verde intenso rodea sus iris para luego fundirse en el azul. Son preciosos, y aún lo son más a tan escasa distancia. Sus pupilas se dilatan y sé que podría perderme en su mirada y no regresar jamás. Respira hondo.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

No reconozco mi propia voz, que suena lejana, y de pronto noto que está tocándome, pero no me importa. Mis dedos recorren su rostro. Tiene una piel muy suave y delicada, y contengo la respiración cuando le paso el pulgar por el labio inferior. Pega su cuerpo al mío; sentir su cuerpo y su calor a través de la camisa me pone a cien. Desprende fragancia fresca y natural que me recuerda al huerto de manzanos de mi abuelo. Cierro los ojos e inhalo su aroma para no olvidarlo. Cuando los abro, sigue mirándome, suplicándome, implorándome con sus ojos clavados en mi boca.

 

Mierda. Quiere que lo bese.

 

Y yo también deseo besarle. Solo una vez. Sus labios están separados, dispuestos, expectantes. Tenían un tacto incitante bajo mi pulgar.

 

No, no, no. No lo hagas, Styles.

 

No es el chico adecuado para ti.

 

Él espera flores y corazones, y a ti no te van esas chorradas.

 

Cierro los ojos para borrarlo de mi mente y resistir la tentación, y cuando vuelvo a abrirlos ya he tomado una decisión.

 

—Louis, deberías mantenerte alejado de mí. No soy un hombre para ti —susurro.

 

La pequeña V se forma una vez más entre sus cejas; parece que se haya quedado sin respiración.

 

—Respira, Louis, respira. —Tengo que alejarme de él antes de hacer una tontería, aunque me sorprende mi reticencia a moverme. Deseo sentirlo un poco más entre mis brazos—. Voy a soltarte y a dejarte marchar.

 

Retrocedo y él se aparta de mí, aunque, por extraño que parezca, no me produce ningún alivio. Lo sujeto por los hombros para asegurarme de que se tiene en pie. La humillación le cubre el rostro. Mi rechazo le produce una vergüenza insoportable.

 

Mierda, no pretendía hacerle daño.

 

—Quiero decirte una cosa —susurra. El desengaño tiñe su voz entrecortada. Se muestra correcto y distante, aunque no se aparta de mí—. Gracias.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Por salvarme.

 

Deseo decirle que estoy salvándolo de mí, que se trata de un gesto noble, pero no es lo que quiere oír.

 

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar en lo que podría haberte pasado.

 

Ahora soy yo el que habla por hablar, y sigo siendo incapaz de soltarlo. Le ofrezco ir al hotel para que pueda sentarse un rato, consciente de que se trata de una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él, y por fin lo dejo ir.

 

Niega con la cabeza, la espalda envarada, rodeándose con los brazos en un gesto protector. Sin más, cruza rápidamente la carretera y tengo que apresurarme para darle alcance.

 

Cuando llegamos al hotel, se vuelve hacia mí una vez más con expresión serena.

 

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos.

 

Me mira de modo desapasionado y el arrepentimiento me atenaza las entrañas.

 

—Louis… Yo…

 

No sé qué decirle, salvo que lo lamento.

 

—¿Qué, Harry? —me espeta.

 

Uau, sí que está cabreado conmigo; ha impreso todo su desdén en cada sílaba que forma mi nombre. Esto es nuevo. Y se escapa. Y no quiero que se vaya.

 

—Buena suerte con los exámenes.

 

Sus ojos me lanzan una mirada encendida, cargada de dolor e indignación.

 

—Gracias —contesta sin disimular su desprecio—. Adiós, señor Styles.

 

Da media vuelta y enfila la calle con paso decidido en dirección al aparcamiento subterráneo. Sigo mirándole con esperanza de que se vuelva, aunque solo sea una vez, pero no lo hace. Desaparece en el interior del edificio, y tras de sí deja una estela de remordimientos, el recuerdo de sus bellos ojos azules y la fragancia de un huerto de manzanos en otoño.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jueves, 19 de mayo de 2015**

 

¡No! Mi grito rebota en las paredes del dormitorio y me arranca de la pesadilla. Estoy bañado en sudor y todavía noto el hedor a cerveza rancia, a tabaco y a pobreza, mezclados con una sensación persistente de terror hacia una embriaguez envuelta en violencia. Me incorporo en la cama y me sujeto la cabeza entre las manos mientras trato de controlar el latido desbocado de mi corazón y la respiración agitada. Llevo cuatro noches igual. Miro la hora: son las tres de la madrugada.

 

Mañana… no, hoy, me esperan dos reuniones importantes y necesito tener la cabeza despejada y dormir algo. Maldita sea, lo que daría por poder descansar una noche entera como es debido. Y encima tengo que ir a jugar al golf de los cojones con Bastille. Debería cancelar lo del golf; la idea de una posible derrota no ayuda a mejorar un humor ya de por sí bastante sombrío.

 

Salgo a rastras de la cama y recorro el pasillo en dirección a la cocina con paso incierto. Me sirvo un vaso de agua y veo mi reflejo en la pared de cristal del otro lado de la sala, vestido únicamente con los pantalones del pijama. Me vuelvo, asqueado.

 

Lo rechazaste.

 

Él te deseaba.

 

Y tú lo rechazaste.

 

Fue por su propio bien.

 

Llevo unos cuantos días así; soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Su bonito rostro aparece en medio de mis pensamientos sin previo aviso, mofándose de mí. Si mi loquero ya hubiera vuelto de sus vacaciones en Inglaterra, podría llamarlo. Sus chorradas psicológicas me ayudarían a no sentirme tan mal.

 

Styles, solo era un chico guapo.

 

Me convendría distraerme; tal vez debería buscarme a otro sumiso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última, Susannah, así que me planteo si llamar a Caroline por la mañana. Siempre encuentra a los candidatos apropiados. Sin embargo, no me apetece conocer a nadie nuevo.

 

Quiero a Louis.

 

Su desengaño, su orgullo herido y su desdén me acompañan desde entonces. Se marchó sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez. Quizá se hizo ilusiones cuando lo invité a tomar un café y luego se sintió decepcionado.

 

Tendría que encontrar el modo de disculparme para poder olvidar este maldito episodio y quitarme a ese chico de la cabeza. Dejo el vaso en el fregadero ara que lo lave el ama de llaves y me vuelvo a la cama arrastrando los pies.

 

***

 

Cuando el radiodespertador suena a las 5.45, yo sigo mirando el techo. No he dormido nada y estoy agotado.

 

¡Joder, esto es ridículo!

 

El programa de la radio me distrae un rato hasta el segundo bloque de noticias, en el que hablan sobre la venta de un manuscrito de gran valor, una novela inacabada de Jane Austen titulada _Los Watson_ , que va a ser subastada en Londres.

 

Él dijo «libros».

 

¡Dios! Hasta las noticias me recuerdan al señorito Bibliotecario.

 

Un romántico empedernido que adora los clásicos ingleses. Igual que yo, aunque por razones distintas. No tengo ninguna primera edición de Austen, y de las Bronë tampoco, en realidad… pero sí poseo dos de Thomas Hardy,

 

¡Claro! ¡Eso es! Ya tengo lo que buscaba.

 

Poco después me encuentro en la biblioteca, con _Jude el oscuro_ y un estuche que contiene la obra de _Tess, la de los d’Urberville_ en tres volúmenes dispuestos sobre la mesa de billar, delante de mí. Ambas son obras deprimentes, de historias trágicas. Hardy tenía un alma oscura y retorcida.

 

Igual que yo.

 

Ahuyento ese pensamiento y examino los ejemplares. Aunque _Jude_ está en mejor estado, no puede competir con el otro. En _Jude_ no hay redención, así que le enviaré el de _Tess_ , con una cita apropiada. Sé que no es el libro más romántico de todos, teniendo en cuenta los males a los que se enfrenta la protagonista, pero al menos esta tiene la oportunidad, aunque breve, de conocer el amor carnal en el idilio bucólico que vive en la campiña inglesa. Además, Tess acaba vengándose del hombre que la ha deshonrado.

 

En cualquier caso, no es por eso. Louis mencionó que Hardy era uno de sus autores preferidos, y estoy seguro de que nunca ha visto, y menos poseído, una primera edición.

 

«Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.» El comentario cargado de crítica que hizo durante la entrevista me persigue una vez más. Sí, me gusta poseer cosas, cuyo valor aumentará con el tiempo, como las primeras ediciones.

 

Me siento un poco más tranquilo y sereno, y un tanto satisfecho conmigo mismo, así que vuelvo al vestidor y me cambio para salir a correr.

 

***

 

Hojeo el primer volumen de la primera edición de _Tess_ en la parte trasera del coche, buscando una cita mientras me pregunto cuándo tendrá Louis su último examen. Hace bastantes años que me leí el libro y solo recuerdo vagamente el argumento. De adolescente, las novelas eran mi refugio sagrado. A mi madre siempre le maravillaba que leyera, aunque no a Zayn. Yo anhelaba la evasión que la literatura me proporcionaba, mientras que él no necesitaba evadirse de nada.

 

—Señor Styles —interrumpe Higgins—. Ya hemos llegado, señor. —Baja del coche y me abre la puerta—. Estaré esperándole a las dos para llevarlo al campo de golf.

 

Asiento con la cabeza y entro en Styles House con los libros encajados debajo del brazo. La joven recepcionista me saluda con un gesto coqueto.

 

Cada día lo mismo… Como una melodía pegadiza reproduciéndose en bucle.

 

Sin prestarle atención, me dirijo hacia el ascensor que me llevará directamente a mi planta.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles —me saluda Barry, el de seguridad, mientras pulsa el botón de llamada.

 

—¿Cómo está tu hijo, Barry?

 

—Mejor, señor.

 

—Me alegro.

 

Entro en el ascensor, que me sube hasta la planta veinte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Andrea ya está esperando para recibirme. 

 

—Bueno días, señor Styles. Ros quiere verle para hablar sobre el proyecto de Darfur. A Barney le gustaría tener unos minutos…

 

Alzo la mano para impedir que siga.

 

—Olvida aesos dos por el momento. Ponme con Welch y averigua cuando vuelve Atkin de vacaciones. Retomaremos la agenda habitual cuando haya hablado con Welch.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Y necesito un café doble. Que lo prepare Olivia.

 

Sin embargo, al mirar a mi alrededor veo que Olivia no está. Es un alivio. Esa chica se pasa el día contemplándome extasiada, y no sabe hasta qué punto me resulta irritante.

 

—¿Con leche, señor? —pregunta Andrea.

 

Buena chica. Le sonrío.

 

—Hoy no.

 

Me encanta mantenerlos intrigados y que no sepan cómo voy a tomarme el café ese día.

 

—Muy bien, señor Styles.

 

Parece bastante satisfecha consigo misma, y con razón: es la mejor secretaria personal que he tenido.

 

Tres minutos después, Welch está al teléfono.

 

—¿Welch?

 

—Señor Styles.

 

—Quisiera hablar contigo del informe que me enviaste la semana pasada. Sobre Louis Tomlinson. Estudia en la Estatal de Washington.

 

—Sí, señor. Lo recuerdo.

 

—Necesito que averigües la fecha de su último examen y que me lo comuniques de inmediato. Prioridad absoluta.

 

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Algo más?

 

—No, eso es todo.

 

Cuelgo el teléfono y me quedo mirando los libros que hay sobre la mesa. Tengo que encontrar la cita.

 

***

 

 

Ros, mi mano derecha y directora general de la empresa, está en pleno discurso.

 

—Obtendremos la autorización del gobierno sudanés para la entrada del cargamento en Puerto Sudán, pero a nuestros contactos sobre el terreno les preocupa el desplazamiento por carretera hasta Darfur. Están realizando una evaluación de los riesgos para decidir su viabilidad.

 

La logística debe de estar resultando bastante complicada, porque su alegre disposición habitual brilla por su ausencia.

 

Siempre podríamos lanzarlo desde el aire.

 

—Harry, el coste de un lanzamiento…

 

—Lo sé. Esperemos a ver qué dicen nuestros amigos de la ONG.

 

—De acuerdo —accede, y suelta un suspiro—. También estoy esperando la autorización del Departamento de Estado.

 

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Maldita burocracia.

 

—Si hay que untar a alguien, o llamar al senador Blandino para que intervenga, dímelo.

 

—Pues lo siguiente es decidir la ubicación de la nueva planta. Ya sabes que las amnistías fiscales de Detroit son enormes. Te he enviado un resumen.

 

—Lo sé, pero, joder, ¿tiene que ser en Detroit?

 

—No sé qué tienes contra esa ciudad. Cumple todos nuestros requisitos.

 

—Vale, dile a Bill que busque zonas industriales abandonadas que puedan servirnos. Investiguemos de nuevo si existe algún otro municipio que pueda ofrecernos condiciones más favorables.

 

—Bill ya ha enviado a Ruth para que se reúna con los de la Autoridad para la Remodelación de las Zonas Industriales de Detroit, que no pueden mostrarse más solícitos, pero le pediré que realice un último sondeo.

 

Suena el teléfono.

 

—Sí —le mascullo a Andrea. Sabe que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy reunido.

 

—Tengo a Welch al teléfono.

 

Según mi reloj son las once y media. Sí que se ha dado prisa.

 

—Pásamelo.

 

Le indico a Ros que se quede.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—¿Welch? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

 

—El señor Tomlinson hará su último examen mañana, veinte de mayo.

 

Mierda, no me queda mucho tiempo.

 

—Genial. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber. —Cuelgo—. Ros, discúlpame un momento.

 

Descuelgo el teléfono y Andrea contesta al instante.

 

—Andrea, necesito una tarjeta para escribir una nota en menos de una hora —digo, y cuelgo—. Muy bien, Ros, ¿por dónde íbamos?

 

***

 

Olivia entra con el cuerpo de medio lado en mi despacho a las doce y media, con la comida. Es una chica alta y esbelta, con una cara muy bonita que, por desgracia, suele tener vuelta hacia mí inútilmente, con expresión nostálgica. Lleva una bandeja con lo que espero que sea algo comestible. Después de una mañana ajetreada, estoy hambriento. La deja sobre mi mesa con manos temblorosas.

 

Ensalada de atún. Bien, por una vez no la ha cagado.

 

También deja tres tarjetas de distintos tamaños y tonalidades de blanco, con sus sobres correspondientes.

 

—Perfecto —mascullo.

 

Y ahora, lárgate. Se marcha con paso apresurado.

 

Me llevo un bocado de ensalada a la boca para calmar mi apetito y luego busco la pluma. He escogido una cita. Una advertencia. He hecho lo correcto al alejarme de él; no todos los hombres somos héroes románticos, aunque omitiré la palabra «hombres». Él lo entenderá.

 

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso?_

_¿Por qué no me lo advertiste? Las mujeres saben_

_de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas_

_que les cuentan cómo hacerlo…_

 

Introduzco la tarjeta en el sobre que la acompaña y escribo la dirección de Louis, que se me ha quedado grabada desde que la leí en el informe de Welch. Llamo a Andrea.

 

—¿Sí, señor Styles?

 

—¿Puedes venir, por favor?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Segundos después, aparece en la puerta.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—Llévate estos libros, envuélvelos y envíaselos a Louis Tomlinson, el chico que me entrevistó la semana pasada. Aquí tienes la dirección.

 

—Ahora mismo, señor Styles.

 

—Tiene que recibirlo mañana como muy tarde.

 

—Sí, señor. ¿Eso es todo?

 

—No. Búscame un recambio.

 

—¿Para los libros?

 

—Sí. Primeras ediciones. Que lo haga Olivia.

 

—¿De qué libros se trata?

 

— _Tess, la de los d’Urberville_.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Me sonríe de manera inesperada y abandona el despacho.

 

¿Por qué sonríe?

 

Ella nunca sonríe. Desecho la idea mientras me pregunto si será la última vez que vea esos volúmenes, y debo admitir que, en mi fuero interno, deseo que no sea así.


	5. Chapter 5

**Viernes, 20 de mayo de 2015**

 

He dormido bien por primera vez en cinco días. Tal vez sea porque, ahora que le he enviado esos libros a Louis, por fin tengo la sensación de haber cerrado un capítulo de mi vida. Mientras me afeito, el capullo del espejo me devuelve la mirada con unos ojos verdes y fríos.

 

Mentiroso.

 

Joder.

 

Vale, vale. Tengo la esperanza de que llame. Le di mi número.

 

La señora Jones levanta la mirada cuando entro en la cocina.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles.

 

—Buenos días, Gail.

 

—¿Qué le apetece desayunar?

 

—Tomaré una tortilla. Gracias.

 

Me siento junto a la barra de la cocina mientras me prepara el desayuno y hojeo _The Wall Street Journal_ y _The New York Times_ antes de meterme de lleno en _The Seattle Times_. Aún estoy absorto en los periódicos cuando me suena el móvil.

 

Es Zayn. ¿Qué narices querrá mi hermano mayor?

 

—¿Zayn?

 

—Chaval, necesito salir de Seattle este fin de semana. Hay una tía que no me suelta del paquete y tengo que escapar.

 

—¿Del paquete?

 

—Sí, sabrías de qué te hablo si tuvieras uno.

 

Ignoro la pulla, y entonces se me ocurre una idea retorcida.

 

—¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta por Portland? Podríamos acercarnos esta tarde, quedarnos a dormir y volver a casa el domingo.

 

—Suena genial. ¿En el pájaro? ¿O te apetece conducir?

 

—Es un helicóptero, Zayn, pero sacaré el coche. Pásate por la oficina a la hora de comer y salimos desde allí.

 

—Gracias, hermano. Te debo una. —Zayn cuelga.

 

Siempre le ha costado mucho contenerse, al igual que las mujeres con las que se relaciona: quienquiera que sea la desafortunada, no es más que otra de una muy larga serie de rollos ocasionales.

 

—Señor Styles, ¿qué quiere que haga con las comidas este fin de semana?

 

—Prepara cualquier cosa ligera y déjalo en la nevera. Puede que ya esté aquí de vuelta el sábado.

 

O puede que no.

 

Él no se volvió para mirarte, Styles.

 

Dado que me he pasado buena parte de mi vida profesional gestionando las expectativas de los demás, debería dárseme mejor gestionar las mías.

 

***

 

Zayn se pasa casi todo el trayecto hasta Portland durmiendo. El pobre cabrón debe de estar hecho polvo, de trabajar y de follar: esa es la razón de ser Zayn. Está despatarrado en el asiento del copiloto, y ronca.

 

Menuda compañía va a hacerme.

 

Cuando lleguemos a Portland serán más de las tres, así que llamo a Andrea por el manos libres.

 

—Señor Styles —responde tras dos tonos de llamada.

 

—¿Puedes encargarte de que nos lleven dos bicis de montaña al Heathman?

 

—¿Para qué hora, señor?

 

—Las tres.

 

—¿Las bicicletas son para su hermano y para usted?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Y su hermano mide alrededor de metro setenta y cinco?

 

—Sí.

 

—Ahora mismo me ocupo de ello.

 

—Fantástico.

 

Cuelgo y luego llamo a Higgins.

 

—Señor Styles —contesta tras un solo tono.

 

—¿A qué hora estarás aquí?

 

—Calculo que sobre las nueve de esta noche.

 

—¿Vendrás con el R8?

 

—Será un placer, señor. —Higgins también es un fanático de los coches.

 

—Bien. —Pongo fin a la llamada y subo el volumen de la música.

 

Veamos si Zayn es capaz de seguir durmiendo mientras suena The Verve.

 

A medida que avanzamos por la interestatal 5 mi excitación va en aumento.

 

¿Le habrán entregado ya los libros? Estoy tentado de llamar otra vez a Andrea, pero le he dejado un montón de trabajo que hacer. Además, no quiero darle al personal motivos para chismorrear. No suelo hacer esa clase de chorradas.

 

¿Por qué se los has enviado, para empezar?

 

Porque quiero volver a verle.

 

Pasamos de largo la salida de Vancouver y me pregunto si habrá terminado su examen.

 

—Eh, tío, ¿dónde estamos? —suelta Zayn.

 

—Vaya, si se ha despertado —murmuro—. Ya casi hemos llegado. Nos vamos a hacer bici de montaña.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

—Sí.

 

—Genial. ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo papá nos llevaba?

 

—Pues sí.

 

Sacudo la cabeza al recordarlo. Mi padre es un erudito, un auténtico hombre del renacimiento: académico, deportista, se siente a sus anchas en la ciudad y más aún en plena naturaleza. Acogió a tres niños adoptados… y yo soy el único que no estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas.

 

Sin embargo, antes de que me llegara la adolescencia sí tuvimos un vínculo que nos unió. Él era mi héroe. Solía gustarle llevarnos de campamento y disfrutar de todas esas actividades al aire libre que ahora me encantan: el barco, el kayak, la bicicleta… Lo practicábamos todo.

 

Mi pubertad se cargó todo eso.

 

—Me ha parecido que, como llegaremos a media tarde, ya no tendremos tiempo para una excursión a pie.

 

—Bien pensado.

 

—Bueno, y ¿de quién estás huyendo?

 

—Tío, yo soy de los que se las ligan y, luego, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Ya lo sabes. Sin ataduras. En cuanto las tías descubren que diriges tu propio negocio, empiezan a entrarles ideas locas. —Me mira de reojo—. Haces muy bien guardándote la polla para ti solo.

 

—No hablábamos de mi polla, estábamos hablando de la tuya, y de quién ha estado jugando con ella últimamente.

 

Zayn suelta una risa burlona.

 

—He perdido la cuenta. Bueno, ya vale de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo va el estimulante mundo del comercio y las altas finanzas?

 

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Le lanzo una miradita.

 

—Bah… —gruñe.

 

Me río de su apatía y de su falta de elocuencia.

 

—¿Qué tal el negocio? —pregunto.

 

—¿Compruebas cómo va tu inversión?

 

—Siempre.

 

A eso me dedico.

 

—Bueno, la semana pasada dimos el pistoletazo de salida con el proyecto de Spokani Eden y de momento vamos según el calendario previsto, pero solo ha pasado una semana. —Se encoge de hombros.

 

Debajo de esa apariencia hasta cierto punto informal, mi hermano es un guerrero ecologista. Su pasión por una vida sostenible contribuye a generar acaloradas conversaciones durante las cenas familiares de los domingos, y su último proyecto es la construcción de viviendas ecológicas de bajo coste al norte de Seattle.

 

—Tengo la esperanza de poder instalar ese nuevo sistema de aguas grises que te contaba. Eso supondrá que todos los hogares reducirán el consumo de agua y el coste de las facturas en un veinticinco por ciento.

 

—Impresionante.

 

—Eso espero.

 

En silencio, entramos con el coche en el centro de Portland y, justo cuando vamos a meternos en el aparcamiento subterráneo del Heathman —donde lo vi por última vez—, Zayn murmura algo.

 

—¿Sabes que nos perderemos el partido de los Mariners de esta noche?

 

—Quizá podrías pasarte la velada delante del televisor. Darle un descanso a tu polla y ver un poco de béisbol.

 

—Suena bien.

 

***

 

Seguirle el ritmo a Zayn en bici es todo un reto. Avanza a través del sendero con esa actitud de «todo me la suda» que adopta en la mayoría de las situaciones. Zayn no conoce el miedo; por eso lo admiro. Aun así, a este ritmo no tengo ocasión de disfrutar del entorno. Soy vagamente consciente de la vegetación exuberante que pasa volando junto a mí, pero tengo la mirada fija en la pista para intentar esquivar los baches.

 

Al final de la excursión acabamos los dos sucios y agotados.

 

—Ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho con la ropa puesta en una buena temporada —dice mientras le devolvemos las bicis al botones del Heathman.

 

—Sí —mascullo.

 

Entonces recuerdo cómo sostuve a Louis cuando lo salvé del ciclista: su calidez, su cadera apretada contra la mía; su aroma, que invadía mis sentidos.

 

Yo entonces llevaba la ropa puesta…

 

—Sí —digo otra vez.

 

Ya en el ascensor, comprobamos los teléfonos mientras subimos a la última planta.

 

He recibido varios correos electrónicos y un par de mensajes de texto de Caroline, que me pregunta qué voy a hacer este fin de semana, pero no hay ninguna llamada perdida de Louis. Ya son casi las siete; tiene que haber recibido los libros. Ese pensamiento me deprime: he hecho todo el camino hasta Portland persiguiendo una quimera, una vez más.

 

—Joder, esa tía me ha llamado cinco veces y me ha enviado cuatro mensajes. ¿Es que no sabe lo desesperada que parece así? —protesta Zayn.

 

—Quizá está embarazada.

 

Mi hermano palidece y yo me echo a reír.

 

—No tiene gracia, campeón —refunfuña—. Además, no hace tanto que la conozco, y tampoco nos hemos visto tantas veces.

 

***

 

Después de una ducha rápida, me reúno con Zayn en su suite y nos sentamos a ver lo que queda del partido de los Mariners contra los San Diego Padres. Pedimos que no suban unos filetes, ensalada, patatas fritas y un par de cervezas, y me arrellano en el sofá a disfrutar del béisbol con la relajada compañía de Zayn. Me he resignado al hecho de que Louis no llamará. Los Mariners van por delante en el marcador y todo indica que le van a dar una paliza al otro equipo.

 

Al final no lo consiguen y nos llevamos una decepción, aunque han ganado por 4 a 1.

 

¡Vamos, Mariners! Zayn y yo entrechocamos las botellas de cerveza.

 

Cuando el análisis postpartido ya está en marcha, suena mi móvil y el número del señor Tomlinson aparece en la pantalla.

 

Es él.

 

—¿Louis? —No oculto mi sorpresa ni mi alegría.

 

Hay ruido de fondo y suena como si estuviera en una fiesta o en un bar. Zayn me está mirando, así que me levanto del sofá y me alejo para que no me oiga.

 

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —Le cuesta vocalizar.

 

Una oleada de aprensión me recorre la columna de arriba abajo.

 

—Louis, ¿estás bien? Tienes la voz rara.

 

—El raro no soy yo, sino tú —dice en un tono acusador.

 

—Louis, ¿has bebido?

 

Mierda. ¿Con quién está? ¿Con el fotógrafo? ¿Dónde está su amiga Perrie?

 

—¿A ti qué te importa?

 

Suena hosco y agresivo, y sé que está borracho, pero también necesito saber que se encuentra bien.

 

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

 

—En un bar.

 

—¿En qué bar?

 

Dímelo. La angustia estalla en mi vientre. Es un hombre joven, borracho, en algún garito de Portland. No está seguro.

 

—Un bar de Portland.

 

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

 

Me pellizco el puente de la nariz con la vana esperanza de que eso me distraiga; no quiero perder los estribos.

 

—Ya me las apañaré.

 

Pero ¿qué narices está diciendo? ¿Va a conducir? Vuelvo a preguntarle en qué bar está, pero se niega a contestarme.

 

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Harry?

 

—Louis, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

 

¿Cómo va a volver a casa?

 

—Eres tan… dominante…. —Se ríe.

 

En cualquier otra situación me resultaría encantador, pero en estos momentos… solo quiero demostrarle lo dominante que puedo llegar a ser. Me está volviendo loco.

 

—Lou, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás?

 

Vuelve a soltar una risilla. ¡Mierda, se está riendo de mí! ¡Otra vez!

 

—En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle.

 

—¿Dónde exactamente?

 

—Buenas noches, Harry.

 

—¡Lou!

 

Se corta la comunicación.

 

¡Me ha colgado! Me quedo mirando el móvil; no me lo puedo creer: nadie me había colgado nunca el teléfono. ¡Qué cojones…!

 

—¿Qué problema tienes? —pregunta Zayn levantando la voz desde el sofá.

 

—Acaba de llamarme un borracho.

 

Lo miro y veo que su boca se abre por la sorpresa.

 

—¿A ti?

 

—Pues sí.

 

Aprieto el botón de rellamada mientras intento contener la ira, y la angustia.

 

—Hola —dice, susurrante y tímido. Esta vez ya no se oye tanto ruido de fondo.

 

—Voy a buscarte. —Mi voz es gélida, sigo luchando contra mi ira y cuelgo el móvil de golpe—. Tengo que ir a recoger a ese chico y llevarlo a casa. ¿Quieres venir?

 

Zayn me mira como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas.

 

—¿Tú? ¿Es un ligue? —pregunta con curiosidad—. Sabía que te iban los tíos. Eso tengo que verlo.

 

Pongo los ojos en blanco y él busca sus zapatillas de deporte y empieza a ponérselas.

 

—Solo tengo que hacer una llamada —digo.

 

Me meto en el dormitorio de mi hermano mientras decido si llamar a Barney o a Welch. Barney es el ingeniero de más experiencia del departamento de telecomunicaciones de mi empresa. Es un genio de la tecnología, pero lo que quiero que haga no es estrictamente legal.

 

Lo mejor será no meter a nadie de la compañía en esto.

 

Llamo a Welch por marcación rápida y su voz áspera me contesta al cabo de unos segundos.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—Necesito saber dónde está ahora mismo Louis Tomlinson.

 

—Comprendo. —Se calla un momento—. Déjemelo a mí, señor Styles.

 

Sé que estoy violando la ley, pero él podría meterse en algún lío.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Volveré a llamarle dentro de unos minutos.

 

Cuando regreso al salón, Zayn se está frotando las manos con regocijo y tiene una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

 

Vamos, no me jodas.

 

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo —dice regodeándose.

 

—Voy a buscar las llaves del coche. Nos vemos en el aparcamiento dentro de cinco minutos —murmuro sin hacer caso de su cara de listillo.

 

 

***

 

El bar está abarrotado, lleno de estudiantes decididos a pasar un buen rato. Se oye una porquería _indie_ que atruena desde el sistema de sonido, y la pista de baile está a reventar de cuerpos que se contorsionan.

 

Hacen que me sienta mayor.

 

Él está aquí, en alguna parte.

 

Zayn me ha seguido desde la puerta de entrada.

 

—¿Le ves? —grita por encima del barullo.

 

Rastreo la sala con la mirada y localizo a Perrie Edwards. Está con un grupo de amigos, todos hombres, sentados en un reservado. No veo a Louis por ninguna parte, pero la mesa está repleta de vasos de chupito y jarras de cerveza.

 

Bueno, veamos si la señorita Edwards es tan legal con su amigo como Louis lo es con ella.

 

Me mira sorprendida cuando nos plantamos en su mesa.

 

—Perrie —digo a modo de saludo.

 

Ella me interrumpe antes de que pueda preguntarle dónde se ha metido Louis.

 

—Harry, menuda sorpresa encontrarte aquí —grita para hacerse oír.

 

Los tres tipos de la mesa nos miran a Zayn y a mí con un recelo hostil.

 

—Pasaba por el barrio.

 

—¿Y este quién es? —pregunta interrumpiéndome de nuevo, y le sonríe a Zayn, quizá con demasiada alegría.

 

Qué mujer más exasperante.

 

—Es mi hermano, Zayn. Zayn, Perrie Edwards. ¿Dónde está Louis?

 

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia mientras sigue mirando a Zayn, y me sorprende ver que él le corresponde con otra igual.

 

—Me parece que ha salido a que le dé un poco el aire —contesta Edwards, pero no me mira a mí.

 

Solo tiene ojos para don Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo. Ella misma… Será su funeral.

 

—¿Ha salido? ¿Adónde? —grito.

 

—Ah, pues por ahí. —Señala una puerta doble que hay al final de la barra.

 

Me abro paso entre la muchedumbre y voy hacia la puerta. Tras de mí dejo a los tres hombres cabreados, y a Perrie y a Zayn en pleno duelo de sonrisas

 

Al otro lado de las puertas está la cola del baño, y más allá otra puerta que se abre al exterior. Es la parte trasera del bar. Irónicamente, da al aparcamiento donde acabamos de estar Zayn y yo.

 

Salgo y me encuentro en un espacio de reunión adyacente al aparcamiento: un rincón agradable flanqueado por parterres de flores en el que hay varias personas fumando, bebiendo, charlando. Enrollándose.

 

Le veo.

 

¡Mierda! Está con ese fotógrafo, creo, aunque es difícil distinguirlo con tan poca luz. Louis está es sus brazos, pero parece revolverse en un intento de apartarlo mientras él le murmura algo que no oigo y empieza a besarle a lo largo de la mandíbula.

 

—Stan, no —dice Louis.

 

Ahora resulta evidente; está intentando quitárselo de encima.

 

No quiere que ese tío lo bese.

 

Por un momento deseo arrancarle la cabeza a ese tipo. Con las manos cerradas en puños a los costados, echo a andar hacia ellos.

 

—Creo que ha dicho que no. —Mi voz se alza fría y siniestra en el relativo silencio mientras lucho por contener mi furia.

 

El fotógrafo suelta a Louis y él me mira con los ojos medio entornados y una expresión de aturdimiento y embriaguez.

 

—Styles —dice Stan, lacónico.

 

Necesito de todo mi control para no arrancarle de un puñetazo esa expresión de chasco que refleja su cara.

 

El cuerpo de Louis da una sacudida, luego se inclina y vomita en el suelo.

 

¡Oh, mierda!

 

—Uf, Dios mío, Lou! —exclama Stan, que salta con asco para quitarse de en medio.

 

Menudo capullo.                  

 

Paso de él y agarro a Louis mientras sigue vomitando todo lo que se ha bebido esa noche. Me irrita bastante darme cuenta de que no parece haber comido nada. Le paso el brazo por los hombros y lo alejo de los curiosos hacia uno de los parterres.

 

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te sostengo.

 

El lugar está sumido en la oscuridad; puede devolver tranquilo. Lo hace una y otra vez, con las manos apoyadas en los ladrillos. Es lamentable. Ya tiene el estómago vacío, pero sigue convulsionándose con largas arcadas secas.

 

Caray, sí que le ha dado fuerte.

 

Por fin su cuerpo se relaja y creo que ha terminado. Lo suelto y le ofrezco mi pañuelo, que por algún milagro llevo en el bolsillo interior de la americana.

 

Gracias, señora Jones.

 

Louis se limpia la boca, se vuelve y apoya el cuerpo en los ladrillos mientras evita mirarme porque se siente avergonzado y abochornado. Y aun así, estoy contento de verle. Mi arrebato de ira contra el fotógrafo ya ha pasado, porque es un auténtico placer encontrarme en el aparcamiento de un bar de estudiantes de Portland con el señor Louis Tomlinson.

 

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, se encoge y entonces me mira, todavía muerto de vergüenza. Se vuelve hacia la puerta y observa por encima de mi hombro. Supongo que busca a su «amigo».

 

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —dice Stan.

 

Yo ni siquiera vuelvo la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada despectiva y, para mi satisfacción, Louis tampoco le hace ningún caso, sino que busca otra vez mis ojos.

 

—Lo siento —dice entonces, mientras sus dedos retuercen la suave tela de lino.

 

Vale, vamos a divertirnos.

 

—¿Qué sientes, Louis?

 

—Sobre todo, haberte llamado. Estar mareado. Uf, la lista es interminable —masculla.

 

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti. —¿Por qué me divierte tanto incordiar a este chico?—. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Louis. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

 

Quizá tiene un problema con la bebida. Es una idea preocupante, y sopeso si debería llamar a mi madre para que me dé el nombre de una buena clínica de desintoxicación.

 

Louis frunce el ceño un momento, como si estuviera enfadado, entre sus cejas se forma esa pequeña V y yo reprimo las ganas de besarle. Sin embargo, cuando habla parece arrepentido.

 

—No —dice—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me parece nada que se repita.

 

Levanta la mirada hacia mí. Sigue sin poder enfocar la vista y se balancea un poco. Parece a punto de desmayarse, así que no me lo pienso dos veces y lo cojo en brazos.

 

Es asombroso lo poco que pesa. Demasiado poco. Esa idea me cabrea. No me extraña que haya acabado tan borracho.

 

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

 

—Tengo que decírselo a Perrie —añade mientras descansa la cabeza en mi hombro.

 

—Puede decírselo mi hermano.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Mi hermano Zayn está hablando con la señorita Edwards.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.

 

—¿En Seattle?

 

—No. Estoy en el Heathman.

 

Y mi búsqueda de una quimera ha valido la pena.

 

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

 

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Louis. —Voy hacia el coche. Quiero llevarlo a casa—. ¿Has traído chaqueta?

 

—Sí. Harry, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Perrie. Se preocupará.

 

Me detengo y me muerdo la lengua. La señorita Edwards no estaba preocupada por que Louis hubiera salido a la parte de atrás con ese fotógrafo más ardiente de la cuenta. Stan Lucas. Así se llama. ¿Qué clase de amiga es? La luz del bar ilumina la expresión angustiada de su cara.

 

Por mucho que me cueste, lo dejo en el suelo y accedo a acompañarlo dentro. Regresamos al bar cogidos de la mano y nos detenemos junto a la mesa de Perrie. Uno de los jóvenes sigue sentado ahí, con pinta de estar cabreado y de sentirse abandonado.

 

—¿Dónde está Perrie? —grita Louis por encima del ruido.

 

—Bailando —dice el tipo, que no aparta sus ojos oscuros de la pista de baile.

 

Louis recoge la chaqueta y, para mi sorpresa, alarga la mano y se aferra a mi brazo.

 

Me quedo helado.

 

Mierda.

 

Mi ritmo cardíaco se dispara enloquecido, mientras la oscuridad empieza a aflorar y se extiende y aprieta su garra alrededor de mi garganta.

 

—Está en la pista —me grita.

 

Sus palabras cosquillean mi oído, me distraen y ya no siento tanto miedo.

 

De repente la oscuridad desaparece y las palpitaciones de mi corazón cesan.

 

¿Cómo?

 

Pongo los ojos en blanco para ocultar mi confusión y me lo llevo a la barra, pido un vaso grande de agua y se lo paso.

 

—Bebe.

 

Louis da un sorbo vacilante mientras me mira a través del cristal.

 

—Bébetela toda —ordeno.

 

Espero que este control de daños baste para evitar la resaca de campeonato del día siguiente.

 

¿Qué le habría ocurrido si no llego a intervenir? Mi ánimo cae en picado.

 

Y pienso en lo que acaba de ocurrirme a mí.

 

El contacto de su piel. Mi reacción.

 

Mi estado anímico sigue en caída libre.

 

Louis se balancea un poco mientras bebe, así que lo sujeto por el hombro. Me gusta esa conexión; estar tocándole. Este chico es como aceite sobre mis aguas oscuras, profundas y turbulentas.

 

Vaya… muy florido, Styles.

 

Cuando termina de beber, cojo el vaso y lo dejo sobre la barra.

 

Muy bien. Quiere hablar con su supuesta amiga, así que examino la pista abarrotada, inquieto al pensar en todos esos cuerpos apretándose contra el mío mientras intento abrirnos paso a los dos.

 

Me armo de valor, lo cojo de la mano y lo llevo hacia la pista de baile.

 

Él duda, pero si quiere hablar con su amiga solo hay una forma de hacerlo: tendrá que bailar conmigo. En cuanto Zayn se pone en marcha ya no hay quien lo pare; a la mierda su velada tranquila.

 

Tiro de él y lo aprisiono entre mis brazos.

 

Esto sí puedo soportarlo. Si sé que va a tocarme, lo controlo. Puedo con ello, sobre todo porque llevo puesta la americana. Voy guiando nuestros movimientos entre la gente hasta el lugar donde Zayn y Perrie están montando un auténtico espectáculo.

 

Cuando llegamos a su lado, mi hermano se inclina hacia mí sin dejar de bailar, medio pavoneándose, y nos repasa con una mirada de incredulidad.

 

—Me llevo a Lou a casa. Díselo a Perrie —le grito al oído.

 

Él asiente con la cabeza y tira de la señorita Edwards para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

 

Bien. Ahora, a acompañar a casa al señor Bibliotecario Borracho, que por algún motivo parece no querer marcharse. Mira a Perrie preocupado. Cuando salimos de la pista, vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Perrie, luego me mira a mí y se tambalea, algo mareado.

 

—¡Joder!

 

De puro milagro consigo sostenerlo cuando se desmaya en medio del bar. Estoy tentado de echármelo al hombro, pero llamaríamos demasiado la atención, así que lo levanto en brazos una vez más, acunándolo contra mi pecho, y me lo llevo fuera, al coche.

 

—¡Dios! —murmuro mientras trato de sacar la llave de mis pantalones sin soltar el cuerpo de él ni un instante.

 

No sé cómo, pero logro meterlo en el asiento del copiloto y abrocharle el cinturón.

 

—Lou. —Lo zarandeo un poco, porque lo veo demasiado quieto y me preocupa—. ¡Lou!

 

Masculla algo incoherente. Bueno, al menos no ha perdido del todo la consciencia. Sé que debería llevarlo a su casa, pero el trayecto hasta Vancouver es largo y no sé si volverá a marearse. No me atrae demasiado la idea de que mi Audi apeste a vómito. El olor que emana de su ropa ya resulta desagradable.

 

Me dirijo al Heathman mientras me digo que solo lo hago por él.

 

Sí, no te lo crees ni tú, Styles.

 

***

 

Mientras subimos en el ascensor desde el parking, lo llevo dormido entre mis brazos. Tendré que quitarle los vaqueros y el calzado. El hedor rancio a vómito invade la cabina. Me gustaría darle un baño, pero eso sería traspasar los límites de la propiedad.

 

¿Y esto no lo es?

 

Ya en mi suite, dejo su chaqueta sobre el sofá y luego lo llevo al dormitorio y lo acuesto en la cama. Él vuelve a susurrar algo, pero no se despierta.

 

Le quito el calzado y lo meto en la bolsa de plástico para la lavandería que dan en el hotel. Después le bajo la cremallera de los pantalones, tiro de ellos y compruebo si lleva algo en los bolsillos antes de introducirlos en la bolsa de la ropa sucia. Louis vuelve a caer sobre la cama con las extremidades extendidas, como una estrella de mar, todo piernas y brazos lánguidos, y por un momento me imagino esas piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus muñecas atadas a mi cruz de san Andrés. Veo que tiene un leve moratón en la rodilla y me pregunto si es de cuando se cayó en mi despacho.

 

Está marcado desde entonces… igual que yo.

 

Hago que se siente y entonces abre los ojos.

 

—Hola, Lou —susurro.

 

—Styles. Labios —balbucea.

 

—Sí, cariño.

 

Lo reclino en la cama. Él cierra de nuevo los ojos y se vuelve de lado, pero enseguida se acurruca hecho un ovillo y se le ve pequeño y vulnerable. Lo tapo con el edredón y le beso el pelo. Ahora que le he quitado la ropa sucia ha reaparecido un deje de su fragancia: manzanas, otoño, fresco, delicioso… Lou. Tiene los labios entreabiertos, las pestañas le caen como abanicos sobre las mejillas, y su tez parece inmaculada. Lo único que me permito es un contacto más, y le acaricio la mejilla con el dedo índice.

 

—Que duermas bien —murmuro, y luego voy al salón para terminar la lista de la lavandería.

 

Al acabar, dejo la repugnante bolsa fuera de la habitación para que se lleven su contenido y lo laven.

 

Antes de comprobar mis correos, le envío un mensaje de texto a Welch para pedirle que averigüe si Stanley Lucas tiene antecedentes policiales.

 

Siento curiosidad. Quiero saber si se dedica a acosar a jovencitos bebidos. Después me ocupo del asunto de la ropa para el señor Tomlinson: le envío un e-mail sucinto a Higgins.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 20 de mayo 2015 23:46

Para: Paul Higgins

Asunto: Señor Louis Tomlinson

 

Buenos días:

¿Podrías buscar los siguientes artículos para el señor Tomlinson y hacer que me los traigan a mi habitación de siempre antes de las 10.00, por favor?

 

Pantalones: Azules, talla M.

Camiseta: Azul. Bonita, talla S.

Vans: Negras, un 42.

Calcetines: un 42.

Ropa interior: calzoncillos, talla S.

 

Gracias.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cuando ya ha desaparecido de la bandeja  de salida, le envío un mensaje de texto a Zayn.

 

*Lou está conmigo. Si sigues con Perrie, díselo.*

 

Me contesta con otro mensaje.

 

*Lo haré. Espero que eches un polvo. Lo necesitas muuucho. ;)*

 

Su respuesta me provoca una gran carcajada sorda por mi parte.

 

Pero mucho, Zayn. Mucho, mucho.

 

Abro el correo del trabajo y empiezo a leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar ochocientos años en actualizar, pero este capítulo era muuuuy largo y yo no tenía mucho tiempo para utilizar el ordenador. Peeero... por fin. Aquí los tenéis. Espero que os guste :)

**Sábado, 21 de mayo de 2015**

 

Casi dos horas después me voy a la cama; son las dos menos cuarto. Él se ha dormido enseguida y no se ha movido de donde lo he dejado. Me desnudo, me pongo los pantalones del pijama y una camiseta y me acuesto a su lado. Se ha quedado frito; no es probable que empiece a dar vueltas y me toque. Vacilo unos instantes mientras la oscuridad crece en mi interior, pero no aflora, y sé que es porque estoy observando el hipnótico subir y bajar de su pecho y respiro en sincronía con él. Inspiro. Espiro. Inspiro. Espiro. Inspiro. Espiro. Durante segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé; le observo. Y mientras duerme inspecciono cada bello centímetro de su adorable rostro: las oscuras pestañas que tiemblan dormidas; la boca, un poco abierta, que me deja ver sus dientes blancos y uniformes. Masculla algo ininteligible, su lengua asoma y se lame los labios. Es excitante, muy excitante. Por fin caigo en un sopor profundo y sin sueños.

 

***

 

Cuando abro los ojos hay silencio y por un momento me siento desorientado. Ah, sí. Estoy en el Heathman. El despertador de mi mesilla de noche marca las 7.43.

 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormí hasta tan tarde?

 

Lou.

 

Poco a poco, vuelvo la cabeza y lo encuentro profundamente dormido, de cara a mí. Su precioso rostro está relajado por el reposo.

 

Nunca había dormido con nadie. Me he follado a mucha gente, pero despertarme junto a un joven atractivo es una experiencia nueva y estimulante. Mi polla está de acuerdo.

 

Pero esto no funcionará.

 

A regañadientes, me levanto de la cama y busco mi ropa de correr. Tengo que quemar este… exceso de energía. Mientras me pongo los pantalones de chándal, no logro recordar cuándo fue la última vez que dormí tan bien.

 

En el salón, enciendo el portátil, compruebo los correos electrónicos y respondo a dos de Ros y a uno de Andrea. Me lleva más tiempo de lo habitual; no consigo centrarme sabiendo que Louis está durmiendo en la habitación contigua. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá cuando se despierte.

 

La resaca. ¡Ah!

 

Encuentro un botellín de zumo de naranja en el minibar y lo sirvo en un vaso. Cuando vuelvo a entrar todavía duerme; su pelo es una maraña color castaño que se desparrama sobre toda la almohada, y la ropa de cama se le ha deslizado hasta por debajo de la cintura. La camiseta se le ha subido y deja al descubierto el vientre y el ombligo. Esa imagen me remueve por dentro una vez más.

 

No te quedes ahí plantado comiéndotelo con los ojos, joder, Styles.

 

Tengo que salir antes de hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesilla, entro en el cuarto de baño, cojo dos ibuprofenos de mi neceser y los deposito junto al vaso de zumo de naranja.

 

Tras mirar una última vez a Louis Tomlinson —la primera persona con la que he dormido en toda mi vida—, salgo a correr.

 

***

 

Cuando vuelvo de hacer ejercicio, en el salón hay una bolsa de una tienda que no reconozco. Echo un vistazo y veo que contiene ropa para Louis. Como siempre, Paul ha cumplido… ¡y lo ha hecho todo antes de las nueve!

 

Ese hombre es prodigioso.

 

La chaqueta de Louis sigue sobre el sofá, donde la dejó anoche, y la puerta del dormitorio está cerrada, de manera que doy por sentado que no se ha marchado y aún está durmiendo.

 

Es un alivio. Examino la carta del servicio de habitaciones y decido pedir algo de comer. Cuando se despierte tendrá hambre, pero no tengo ni idea de qué le apetecerá, así que en un extraño arrebato por complacerlo pido un surtido de platos de la carta del desayuno. Me informan de que tardará media hora.

 

Ha llegado el momento de despertar al encantador señor Tomlinson; ya ha dormido bastante.

 

Cojo la toalla que he usado para hacer ejercicio y la bolsa con su ropa, llamo a la puerta y entro. Me alegra ver que ya está sentado en la cama. Las pastillas han desaparecido y el zumo también.

 

Buen chico.

 

Palidece cuando, con toda tranquilidad, cruzo la habitación.

 

Quítale importancia, Styles. No querrás que te acusen de secuestro.

 

Él cierra los ojos, e imagino que lo hace porque se siente avergonzado.

 

—Buenos días, Louis. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmura mientras dejo la bolsa con su ropa en la silla.

 

Cuando se vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos son increíblemente grandes y azules, y aunque tiene el pelo todo alborotado… está arrebatador.

 

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —pregunta, y por su tono parece que tema la respuesta.

 

Tranquilízalo, Styles.

 

Me siento en el borde de la cama y me ciño a los hechos.

 

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí.

 

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Volví a vomitar?

 

—No.

 

Gracias a Dios.

 

—¿Me quitaste la ropa?

 

—Sí.

 

¿Quién podría habértela quitado si no?

 

Se sonroja; por fin ha vuelto el color a sus mejillas. Con esos dientes perfectos se muerde el labio inferior, y yo ahogo un gemido.

 

—¿No habremos…? —susurra mirándose las manos.

 

Dios, ¿por qué clase de animal me ha tomado?

 

—Louis, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. —Hablo en tono seco—. Me gusta que la gente esté consciente y sea receptiva.

 

Él relaja los hombros, aliviado, lo cual me lleva a preguntarme si ya ha vivido antes esa situación: desmayarse y despertarse en la cama de un extraño y luego descubrir que se lo han follado sin su consentimiento. Tal vez sea ese el modus operandi del fotógrafo. La idea me resulta inquietante. Sin embargo, recuerdo su confesión de la noche anterior, la de que nunca se había emborrachado. Menos mal que no lo tiene por costumbre.

 

—Lo siento mucho —dice en un tono avergonzado.

 

Mierda. Tal vez no debería pasarme tanto con él.

 

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

 

Espero haber sonado conciliador, pero él frunce el ceño.

 

—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor.

 

¡Uau! Ahora está cabreado. ¿Por qué?

 

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles está disponible en Internet.

 

Bueno, en la Internet profunda.

 

—En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica.

 

Estoy empezando a perder los nervios, pero no puedo controlarme.

 

—Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmado con sus métodos de cortejarte.

 

Él parpadea unas cuantas veces, y entonces se le escapa la risa.

 

De nuevo se ríe de mí.

 

—¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante.

 

Es cautivador. Me está provocando… otra vez, y su irreverencia resulta reconfortante, muy reconfortante. Sin embargo, tengo muy claro que no soy un caballero de brillante armadura. Vaya, se ha formado una idea equivocada y, aunque no me conviene en absoluto, me siento obligado a advertir que en mí no hay nada caballeroso ni cortés.

 

—No lo creo, Louis. Un caballero oscuro, quizá. —Si supiera hasta qué punto… Pero ¿por qué estamos hablando de mí? Cambio de tema—. ¿Cenaste ayer?

 

Él niega con la cabeza.

 

¡Lo sabía!

 

—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes.

 

—¿Vas a seguir riñéndome?

 

—¿Estoy riñéndote?

 

—Creo que sí.

 

—Tienes suerte de que solo te riña.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Bueno, si fueras mío, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro. —Siento un miedo visceral que me sorprende; qué comportamiento tan irresponsable el suyo, tan arriesgado—. No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

 

Me mira con expresión ceñuda.

 

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Perrie.

 

¡Menuda ayuda!

 

—¿Y el fotógrafo? —repongo.

 

—Stan simplemente se pasó de la raya —dice sin dar importancia a mi reocupación mientras se echa hacia atrás el flequillo enredado.

 

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

 

—Eres muy partidario de la disciplina —me suelta.

 

—Oh, Louis, no sabes cuánto.

 

Me viene a la cabeza una imagen de él encadenado a mi banco, con una raíz de jengibre pelada introducida en el ano de modo que no pueda apretar las nalgas, y a continuación un uso bien merecido de un cinturón o de una correa. Sí… Eso le enseñaría a no ser tan irresponsable. Esa idea me resulta enormemente tentadora.

 

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y aire aturdido, y eso hace que me sienta incómodo. ¿Puede leerme el pensamiento? ¿O solo está contemplando mi cara bonita?

 

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tu primero… —le propongo, pero él continúa boquiabierto.

 

Incluso así es de lo más adorable. Cuesta resistirse, y me concedo permiso para tocarle y recorrer el perfil de su mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Se queda sin respiración  cuando acaricio su suave labio inferior.

 

—Respira, Louis —murmuro. Luego me pongo en pie y le digo que dentro de quince minutos nos subirán el desayuno.

 

Él permanece callado; por una vez su lengua viperina guarda silencio.

 

Ya en el cuarto de baño, respiro hondo, me quito la ropa y entro en la ducha. Me apetece hacerme una paja, pero ese temor familiar a que me descubran y luego lo cuenten, que tiene su origen en una época anterior de mi vida, me disuade.

 

A Caroline no le gustaría.

 

Viejos hábitos.

 

Mientras el agua cae en cascada sobre mi cabeza, reflexiono sobre mi última conversación con el desafiante señor Tomlinson. Todavía está ahí, en mi cama, así que no debo de parecerle repulsivo del todo. He notado la forma en que contenía la respiración y cómo me ha seguido con la mirada por toda la habitación.

 

Sí. Hay esperanza.

 

Pero ¿será un buen sumiso?

 

Es obvio que no conoce nada de esa forma de vida. Ni siquiera sería capaz de decir «polvo», o «sexo», o lo que sea que los aplicados estudiantes universitarios de hoy en día utilicen como eufemismo de follar. Es bastante ingenuo, aunque quizá haya tenido alguna relación poco satisfactoria con chicos como el fotógrafo.

 

La idea de que haya tenido experiencias con otros me irrita.

 

Podría preguntarle simplemente si le interesa.

 

No, tengo que explicarle a qué se expone si acepta tener una relación conmigo.

 

A ver qué tal nos va durante el desayuno.

 

Me aclaro el jabón y permanezco bajo el chorro de agua caliente mientras me preparo para el siguiente asalto con Louis Tomlinson. Cierro el grifo, salgo de la ducha y cojo una toalla. Tras un rápido vistazo en el espejo empañado decido que hoy paso de afeitarme, tampoco es que me haya salido mucha barba. Enseguida traerán el desayuno, y tengo hambre. Me lavo los dientes a toda prisa.

 

Cuando abro la puerta del cuarto de baño, él se ha levantado de la cama y está buscando sus vaqueros. Me recuerda al típico cervatillo asustado, con sus piernas y sus grandes ojos.

 

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería. —La verdad es que tiene unas piernas fantásticas. Entorna los ojos y presiento que está dispuesto a discutir, así que le explico por qué—. Estaban salpicados de vómito.

 

—Ah —exclama.

 

Claro. «Ah». ¿Qué tiene que decirme a eso, eh, señor Tomlinson?

 

—He mandado a Higgins a comprar otros y otras Vans. Están en esa bolsa.

 

Señalo con la cabeza la bolsa de la tienda.

 

Él arquea las cejas… sorprendido, creo.

 

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musita y, poco después, añade—: Gracias.

 

Coge la bolsa, me esquiva para entrar a toda prisa en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta con pestillo.

 

Mmm… No veía la hora de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

 

De alejarse de mí.

 

A lo mejor estoy siendo demasiado optimista.

 

Desanimado, me seco y me visto rápidamente. En el salón compruebo los e-mails, pero no hay nada urgente. Me interrumpen unos golpes en la puerta. Son dos mujeres jóvenes del servicio de habitaciones.

 

—¿Dónde desea que le sirvamos el desayuno, señor?

 

—Déjenlo sobre la mesa de comedor.

 

Al regresar al dormitorio capto sus miradas furtivas, pero las ignoro y me deshago de los sentimientos de culpa por haber pedido tantísima comida. Es imposible que nos lo terminemos todo.

 

—Ha llegado el desayuno —digo tras llamar a la puerta del cuarto de baño.

 

—Va… Vale. —La voz de Louis suena un poco ahogada.

 

De nuevo en el salón, veo que el desayuno está en la mesa. Una de las mujeres, que tiene los ojos oscuros, muy oscuros, me tiende la cuenta para que la firme, y saco unos cuantos billetes de veinte dólares de la cartera para ambas.

 

—Gracias, señoritas.

 

—Cuando quiera que le retiren la mesa, solo tiene que llamar al servicio de habitaciones, señor —dice la señorita Ojos Oscuros con una mirada coqueta, como si estuviera ofreciéndose a algo más.

 

Mi fría sonrisa la disuade de insistir.

 

Sentado a la mesa con el periódico, me sirvo un café y empiezo a comerme la tortilla. Me suena el teléfono: un mensaje de Zayn.

 

*Perrie quiere saber si Lou sigue vivo.*

 

Me río entre dientes, algo más tranquilo al ver que la que se hace llamar amiga de Louis se preocupa por él. Es obvio que Zayn no le ha dado respiro a su polla, a pesar de todas sus protestas de ayer. Le contesto con otro mensaje.

 

*Vivito y coleando ;)*

 

Louis aparece al cabo de un momento: tiene el pelo mojado y lleva la bonita camiseta azul que hace juego con sus ojos. Higgins ha hecho un buen trabajo; está precioso. Echa un vistazo a la habitación y encuentra su chaqueta.

 

—Mierda, Perrie —suelta.

 

—Sabe que estás aquí y sigues vivo. Le he mandado un mensaje a Zayn.

 

Él me sonríe vacilante mientras se acerca a la mesa.

 

—Siéntate —le ordeno señalando el lugar que tiene preparado.

 

Arruga la frente al ver tal cantidad de comida, lo cual acentúa aún más mis sentimientos de culpa.

 

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo —musito a modo de disculpa.

 

—Eres un despilfarrador —dice.

 

—Lo soy.

 

Me siento cada vez más culpable, pero veo que se decide por las tortitas, los huevos revueltos y el beicon con sirope de arce, y se lanza al ataque; así que me olvido de mí mismo. Qué bien sienta verle comer.

 

—¿Té? —le pregunto.

 

—Sí, por favor —contesta entre bocado y bocado.

 

Es evidente que está muerto de hambre. Le paso la pequeña tetera llena de agua y él me dedica una sonrisa agradecida al ver la bolsita de YORKSHIRE TEA. Me perturba enormemente esa sonrisa, lo cual me molesta.

 

Pero me da esperanzas.

 

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —observo.

 

—No he encontrado el secador —dice, avergonzado.

 

Se pondrá enfermo.

 

—Gracias por la ropa —añade.

 

—Es un placer, Louis. Ese color te sienta muy bien.

 

Él clava la mirada en sus dedos.

 

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos.

 

A lo mejor no recibe demasiados… Pero ¿por qué? Es muy guapo, aunque de una forma discreta.

 

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

 

¿Cómo?

 

Me lo quedo mirando y él se apresura a añadir:

 

—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague.

 

Qué encanto.

 

—Louis, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

 

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

 

—Porque puedo.

 

Soy un hombre muy rico, Louis.

 

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas.

 

Habla en tono suave, pero de repente me pregunto si me ha atravesado con la mirada y ha visto mis deseos más oscuros.

 

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Harry?

 

Porque quería volver a verte, y aquí estás…

 

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Harry»… —Me interrumpo y recuerdo aquel momento, su cuerpo pegado al mío. Mierda. Ahuyento ese pensamiento enseguida. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. Louis, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejado de mí. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

 

—Pues no te apartes —susurra,

 

¿Cómo?

 

—No sabes lo que dices.

 

—Pues explícamelo.

 

Sus palabras repercuten directamente en mi polla.

 

Joder.

 

—Entonces sí que vas con hombres… —dice.

 

—Sí, Louis, voy con hombres.

 

Y si me dejases que te atara, te lo demostraría ahora mismo.

 

Abre mucho lo ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

 

Oh, Lou.

 

Tengo que enseñárselo. Es la única forma de saberlo.

 

—¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —le pregunto.

 

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclama, preso del pánico.

 

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

 

—Perrie y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Payne´s toda esta semana.

 

—¿Ya tenéis casa en Seattle?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Dónde?

 

—No recuerdo la dirección. En el distrito de Pike Market.

 

—No está lejos de mi casa —¡Bien!—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en Seattle?

 

—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme.

 

—¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

 

—Bueno… no.

 

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

 

—¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»?

 

Arquea una ceja con aire malicioso.

 

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Tomlinson?

 

No puedo disimular que me divierte. Oh, cuánto disfrutaría adiestrándole… Desafiante, exasperante, qué hombre.

 

Fija la mirada en el plato del desayuno y se muerde el labio inferior.

 

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurro, porque es cierto.

 

De pronto, me observa atentamente mientras se remueve en el asiento. Luego levanta la barbilla en mi dirección, con los ojos llenos de confianza en sí mismo.

 

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —dice en voz baja.

 

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Louis… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta.

 

—Exactamente lo que he dicho. Tengo que mostrártelo, Louis. —Para que sepas dónde te estás metiendo—. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

 

—A las ocho.

 

—Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Seattle esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

 

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

 

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

 

Él arruga la frente mientras asimila lo que acabo de decirle.

 

—Esta noche —responde.

 

Bien. No ha tardado nada en decidirse.

 

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia —lo provoco.

 

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Styles? —pregunta.

 

Lo miro con los ojos entornados.

 

Muy bien, nene, tú lo has querido.

 

Cojo el teléfono y pulso la tecla en la que tengo grabado el número de Higgins, quien me responde casi de inmediato.

 

—Señor Styles.

 

—Higgins, voy a necesitar el Charlie Tango.

 

Louis no me quita los ojos de encima mientras lo organizo todo para que me traigan elEC135 a Portland.

 

Le enseñaré lo que tengo en mente… Y el resto será decisión suya. Puede que cuando lo sepa quiera volver a casa, así que necesitaré que Stephan, mi piloto, esté disponible para poder traerlo de vuelta a Portland si decide que no quiere saber nada más de mí. Aunque espero que no sea así.

 

Me doy cuenta de que estoy impaciente por llevármelo a Seattle en el Charlie Tango.

 

Será toda una novedad.

 

—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media —le confirmo a Higgins, y cuelgo.

 

—¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices? —pregunta, y su tono es claramente reprobatorio.

 

¿Me está censurando? Su descaro me pone de los nervios.

 

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo.

 

No me cuestiones cómo trato a mis empleados.

 

—¿Y si no trabajan para ti? —insiste.

 

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Louis. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Payne´s a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Seattle.

 

—¿Volaremos?

 

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

 

Él me mira boquiabierto, sus labios forman una pequeña O. Resulta muy agradable ver su sorpresa.

 

—¿Iremos a Seattle en helicóptero?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque puedo. —Sonrío. A veces ser quien soy es realmente cojonudo—. Termínate el desayuno.

 

Parece atónito.

 

—Come. —Mi voz es más contundente—. Louis, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.

 

—No puedo comerme todo esto.

 

Mira todo lo que queda en la mesa y vuelvo a sentirme culpable. Sí, hay demasiada comida.

 

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

 

Mierda. Esto podría ser un grave error.

 

Me mira por el rabillo del ojo mientras va pinchando la comida que queda en el plato con el tenedor, y entonces veo que intenta contener la risa.

 

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

 

Sacude la cabeza y se mete el último trozo de tortita en la boca, y yo también hago lo imposible por no echarme a reír. Consigue sorprenderme, como siempre. Es complejo, imprevisible y arrebatador.

 

—Buen chico —murmuro—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enfermo.

 

Tienes que reservar todas tus energías para esta noche, para lo que tengo que enseñarte.

 

De repente, se levanta de la mesa y debo contener el impulso de decirle que no le he dado permiso para hacerlo.

 

Styles, no es tu sumiso… todavía.

 

De vuelta al dormitorio, se detiene junto al sofá.

 

—¿Dónde has dormido? —pregunta.

 

—En mi cama. —Contigo.

 

—Oh.

 

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad.

 

—Dormir con alguien… sin sexo.

 

Ha dicho «sexo»… Y aparece ese rubor tan revelador.

 

—No.

 

¿Cómo se lo digo sin que suene raro?

 

Díselo y punto, Styles.

 

—Sencillamente dormir con alguien.

 

Con toda tranquilidad, vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la sección de deportes del periódico, que trae la reseña del partido de la noche anterior, y luego le miro mientras entra en el dormitorio.

 

No, no ha sonado nada raro.

 

Bien, tengo otra cita con el señor Tomlinson. No, no es una cita; tiene que saber quién soy. Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y me termino el zumo de naranja. El día se está poniendo muy interesante. Me alegra oír el ruido del secador y me sorprende que esté haciendo lo que se le ha ordenado.

 

Mientras le espero, llamo al mozo para que me traiga el coche del parking y vuelvo a comprobar la dirección de Louis en Google Maps. Después le envío un mensaje a Andrea para que me haga llegar un acuerdo de confidencialidad por correo electrónico. Si él quiere saber de qué va todo esto, tendrá que tener la boca cerrada. Me suena el móvil. Es Ros.

 

Mientras hablo por teléfono, Lou sale del dormitorio y coge la chaqueta. Ros está hablando de Darfur, pero yo tengo la atención puesta en Louis. Rebusca en los bolsillos, supongo que para comprobar si tiene el teléfono móvil, y se la pone. Y después se pasa la mano por el pelo.

 

Tiene el pelo muy bonito: abundante y lacio. Me distraigo preguntándome qué debe de sentirse al agarrarlo y notarlo entre los dedos. Luego se sienta en el sofá a esperar que yo acabe con la llamada.

 

—De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informado de cómo van las cosas.

 

Doy por terminada la conversación con Ros. Ha hecho auténticos milagros y parece ser que el envío de comida a Darfur sí podrá llevarse a cabo.

 

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunto a Louis.

 

Él asiente. Cojo mi chaqueta y las llaves del coche y cruzo la puerta tras él, que me mira a través de sus largas pestañas mientras nos dirigimos al ascensor. Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa tímida. En respuesta, noto un temblor en los míos.

 

¿Qué narices me está haciendo este chico?

 

Llega el ascensor y dejo que entre él primero. Pulso el botón de la planta baja y se cierran las puertas. En ese espacio tan reducido tengo plena conciencia de su persona. Un efluvio de su dulce perfume invade mis sentidos… Su respiración se altera, se entrecorta un poco, y me mira con una expresión luminosa y seductora.

 

Mierda.

 

Se muerde el labio.

 

Lo está haciendo a propósito. Y por una fracción de segundo me pierdo en su mirada sensual, cautivadora. No la aparta.

 

Se me pone dura.

 

Al instante.

 

Le deseo.

 

Aquí.

 

Ahora.

 

En el ascensor.

 

—A la mierda el papeleo.

 

Las palabras salen de la nada y, de forma instintiva, lo agarro y lo empujo contra la pared del ascensor. Le sujeto las dos manos y las levanto por encima de su cabeza para que no pueda tocarme, y, cuando le tengo inmovilizado, le agarro del pelo mientras mis labios buscan los suyos y los encuentran.

 

Él gime en mi boca y por fin lo pruebo: menta y té y la suave jugosidad de un campo entero de frutales. Su sabor es todo lo delicioso que promete su aspecto. Me recuerda a una época de plenitud. Oh, Dios, cuánto lo deseo. Le cojo la barbilla, le meto la lengua y noto que la suya me la acaricia con cautela… Explora. Sopesa. Palpa. Responde al beso.

 

Qué delicia…

 

—Eres tan… tan… dulce —murmuro contra sus labios, completamente extasiado, ebrio de su fragancia y de su sabor.

 

El ascensor se detiene y las puertas empiezan a abrirse.

 

Haz el puto favor de centrarte, Styles.

 

Me aparto de él y me mantengo fuera de su alcance.

 

Tiene la respiración agitada.

 

Yo también.

 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que perdí el control?

 

Tres hombres de negocios trajeados nos dirigen miradas de complicidad al entrar en el ascensor.

 

Entonces me fijo en el cartel que cuelga sobre los botones del ascensor y en el que se anuncia un fin de semana romántico en el Heathman. Miro a Louis y exhalo un suspiro.

 

Él sonríe.

 

Y vuelvo a notar un temblor en los labios.

 

¿Qué coño me ha hecho este chico?

 

El ascensor se detiene en la segunda planta y los hombres bajan y me dejan a solas con el señor Tomlinson.

 

—Te has lavado los dientes —señalo con una mueca divertida.

 

—He utilizado tu cepillo —me responde con un brillo en la mirada.

 

Pues claro… y por algún motivo me resulta agradable, demasiado agradable. Reprimo la sonrisa.

 

—Ay, Louis Tomlinson, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —Le cojo de la mano cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor en la planta baja y, con un hilo de voz, añado—: ¿Qué tendrán los ascensores?

 

Él me dirige una mirada cómplice mientras cruzamos a paso rápido el vestíbulo de mármol pulido.

 

El coche nos está esperando en una de las plazas de aparcamiento de enfrente del hotel; el mozo camina de un lado a otro, impaciente. Le doy una propina de escándalo y le abro la puerta del copiloto a Lou, que guarda silencio, pensativo.

 

Sin embargo, no ha salido corriendo.

 

A pesar de que lo he abordado en el ascensor.

 

Debería decir algo sobre lo que ha ocurrido ahí dentro, pero ¿por qué?

 

¿Lo siento?

 

¿Qué te ha parecido?

 

¿Qué coño estás haciendo conmigo?

 

Arranco el coche y decido que mejor no comentarle nada. La aplacadora  música del «Dúo de las Flores» de Delibes invade el espacio y empiezo a relajarme.

 

—¿Qué es lo que suena? —pregunta Louis cuando enfilo Southwest Jefferson Street.

 

Se lo explico y le pregunto si le gusta.

 

—Harry, es precioso.

 

Oír mi nombre en sus labios me produce un extraño placer. Ya lo ha pronunciado una media docena de veces, y cada una suena diferente. Hoy lo ha dicho maravillado, por la música. Me parece genial que le guste esta pieza; es una de mis favoritas. Me descubro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No cabe duda de que me ha perdonado el arrebato del ascensor.

 

—¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

 

—Claro.

 

Pulso la pantalla táctil para que vuelva a sonar la pieza.

 

—¿Te gusta la música clásica? —me pregunta mientras cruzamos Fremont Bridge, e iniciamos una conversación desenfadada sobre mis gustos musicales.

 

Mientras hablamos, recibo una llamada por el manos libres.

 

—Styles —contesto.

 

—Señor Styles, soy Welch. Tengo la información que pidió.

 

Ah, sí, datos sobre el fotógrafo.

 

—Bien. Mándamela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

 

—Nada más, señor.

 

Pulso un botón y vuelve a sonar la música. Los dos escuchamos ensimismados, abstraídos ahora en el sonido crudo de los Kings of Leon. Pero no por mucho tiempo; el manos libres vuelve a interrumpir nuestros momentos de placer musical.

 

¿Qué narices…?

 

—Styles —suelto.

 

—Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señor Styles.

 

—Bien. Eso es todo, Andrea.

 

—Que tenga un buen día, señor.

 

Dirijo una mirada furtiva a Louis para ver si ha captado de qué iba la conversación, pero está contemplando el paisaje de Portland. Sospecho que lo hace por cortesía. Me cuesta mantener la vista en la carretera; quiero mirarle a él. A pesar de su gran torpeza, tiene un bonito cuello y me gustaría besarle desde la oreja derecha hasta el hombro.

 

Mierda. Me remuevo en el asiento. Espero que acceda a firmar el acuerdo de confidencialidad y acepte mi proposición.

 

En cuanto no incorporamos a la interestatal 5 recibo otra llamada.

 

Es Zayn.

 

—Hola, Harry. ¿Has echado un polvo?

 

Eh… tranquilo, chaval, tranquilo.

 

—Hola, Zayn… Estoy con el manos libres, y no voy solo en el coche.

 

—¿Quién va contigo?          

 

—Louis Tomlinson.

 

—¡Hola, Lou!

 

—Hola, Zayn —responde él, animado.

 

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —dice Zayn.

 

Mierda. ¿Qué le habrán dicho?

 

—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Perrie —repone él con alegría.

 

Zayn se ríe.

 

—Estoy llevando a Louis a su casa. ¿Quieres que te recoja? —le ofrezco.

 

Seguro que Zayn tiene ganas de salir por piernas.

 

—Claro.

 

—Hasta ahora.

 

Cuelgo.

 

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Louis?

 

—Porque es tu nombre.

 

—Prefiero Lou.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

«Lou» es demasiado normal y corriente para él. Y demasiado familiar. Estas tres letras tienen el poder de herirme…

 

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que me costará aceptar su rechazo, cuando llegue el momento. Me ha ocurrido otras veces, pero nunca me había sentido así de… atrapado. Apenas lo conozco pero quiero saberlo todo de él. Tal vez sea porque nunca he ido detrás de nadie.

 

Styles, contrólate y sigue las reglas. Si no, todo esto se irá a la mierda.

 

—Louis… —empiezo a decir haciendo caso omiso de su expresión de enfado—. Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado.

 

Eso lo mantiene en silencio mientras aparco frente a su casa. Antes de que pueda contestarme, salgo del coche, lo rodeo y le abro la puerta.

 

En cuanto se baja, me dirige una mirada fugaz.

 

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —dice.

 

¿Te ha gustado? Su confesión me deja de piedra. De nuevo el señor Tomlinson me sorprende gratamente. Me cuesta seguirle el paso al subir los escalones de la entrada.

 

Zayn y Perrie nos miran cuando entramos. Están sentados a la mesa del comedor en una sala casi sin muebles, como corresponde a dos estudiantes. Hay unas cuantas cajas de mudanza al lado de una estantería. Zayn parece relajado y no tiene prisa por marcharse, lo cual me sorprende.

 

La señorita Edwards se levanta de un salto y de reojo me lanza una mirada de reproche mientras abraza a Louis.

 

¿Qué creía que iba a hacerle a su amigo?

 

Aunque tengo claro lo que me gustaría hacerle…

 

Me tranquiliza ver que Perrie lo examina de cerca; puede que en el fondo ella también se preocupe por Lou.

 

—Buenos días, Harry —dice, y su tono es frío y condescendiente.

 

—Señorita Edwards.

 

Me siento tentado de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre su repentino interés por su amigo, pero me muerdo la lengua.

 

—Harry, se llama Perrie —comenta Zayn, ligeramente molesto.

 

—Perrie —musito para ser educado.

 

Zayn abraza a Louis, y el abrazo se prolonga un poco más de la cuenta.

 

—Hola, Lou —saluda. El muy cabrón es todo sonrisas.

 

—Hola, Zayn.

 

Él también le dedica una amplia sonrisa.

 

Bueno, esto se está poniendo insoportable.

 

—Zayn, tenemos que irnos.

 

No se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima.

 

—Claro —me dice, y suelta a Louis, pero agarra a Perrie y la besa montando una escena indecorosa.

 

Vamos, no me jodas…

 

Louis está incómodo presenciando aquello. No le culpo, pero se vuelve hacia mí y me mira con los ojos entornados, como si quisiera leerme la mente.

 

¿En qué estará pensando?

 

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice Zayn a Perrie en un tono baboso.

 

Tío, un poco de dignidad, por el amor de Dios.

 

Louis tiene puestos en mí sus ojos llenos de reproche, y por unos instantes dudo de si el motivo ha sido el alarde de lascivia de Zayn y Perrie o…

 

¡Mierda! Eso es lo que quiere, que lo cortejen y lo seduzcan.

 

No me interesan las historias de amor, cariño.

 

Se le ha salido un mechón de pelo del flequillo y, sin pensarlo, se lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Él apoya la cabeza en mis dedos, y la ternura de ese gesto me sorprende. Le acaricio el labio inferior con el pulgar. Me gustaría volver a besarle, pero no puedo. No mientras no tenga su consentimiento.

 

—Nos vemos luego, nene —susurro, y una sonrisa suaviza su expresión—. Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

 

Me cuesta apartarme de él, pero abro la puerta de la calle y Zayn me sigue.

 

—Tío, necesito dormir un rato —dice mi hermano en cuanto entramos en el coche—. Esa mujer es insaciable.

 

—En serio… —Mi voz está cargada de sarcasmo. Lo último que me apetece es que me cuente con pelos y señales lo ocurrido durante su cita.

 

—¿Y tú qué tal, campeón? ¿Te ha desflorado el chico?

 

Lo mando a la mierda con la mirada.

 

Zayn se echa a reír.

 

—Tío, eres un puto neuras.

 

Se tapa lacara con su gorra de los Sounders y se arrellana en el asiento dispuesto a dar una cabezada.

 

Subo el volumen de la música.

 

¡Duerme ahora si puedes, Zaynie!

 

Sí, envidio a mi hermano porque se comporta de manera natural con sus ligues, porque tiene facilidad para dormir… y porque él no es el hijo de puta.

 

***

 

La investigación del pasado de Stanley Lucas revela una sanción por posesión de marihuana. En su historial delictivo no dice nada de acoso sexual. Tal vez anoche se habría estrenado si yo no hubiera intervenido. ¿Ese gilipollas fuma maría? Espero que no lo haga delante de Louis. Y espero que él no fume, claro.

 

Abro el correo de Andrea y envío el acuerdo de confidencialidad a la impresora del estudio de mi casa en el Escala. Louis tendrá que firmarlo antes de que le enseñe mi cuarto de juegos. Y en un arrebato de debilidad, o de exceso de confianza en mí mismo, o tal vez un optimismo sin precedentes, no sé muy bien el qué, relleno con su nombre y dirección mi modelo de contrato amo/sumiso y también lo envío a imprimir.

 

Llaman a la puerta.

 

—Campeón, oye, vámonos de excursión —dice Zayn desde el otro lado.

 

Ah… El pequeño se ha despertado de la siesta.

 

***

 

El aroma de los pinos, de la tierra mojada y del final de la primavera es un bálsamo para mis sentidos. Este olor me recuerda a aquellos días emocionantes de mi infancia, cuando corría por el bosque con Zayn y con mi hermana Cher bajo la vigilante de nuestros padres adoptivos. La tranquilidad, el espacio abierto, la libertad… El crujir de las agujas de pino secas bajo mis pies.

 

Aquí, en la inmensidad del aire libre, podía olvidar.

 

Este fue el refugio de mis pesadillas.

 

Zayn no deja de parlotear; solo necesita algún gruñido de confirmación por mi parte para seguir hablando. Mientras avanzamos por la pedregosa orilla del Willamette, mi mente se desvía hacia Louis. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento una dulce expectación. Estoy ansioso.

 

¿Dirá que sí a mi propuesta?

 

Lo recuerdo durmiendo junto a mí, suave y menudo… y mi miembro palpita ante esa expectativa. Podría haberle despertado y habérmelo follado entonces; habría sido toda una novedad.

 

Me lo follaré a su debido tiempo.

 

Me lo follaré atado y con una mordaza en esa boca de lengua viperina.

 

***

 

Payne´s está tranquilo. El último cliente se ha marchado hace cinco minutos. Y yo estoy esperando, otra vez, tamborileando con los dedos sobe mis muslos. La paciencia no es mi fuerte. Ni siquiera la larga caminata con Zayn ha disminuido mi inquietud. Esta noche él cena con Perrie en el Heathman. Dos citas en dos noches consecutivas no es propio de él.

 

De repente, los fluorescentes del interior de la ferretería se apagan, la puerta se abre y Louis sale a la calle en esta cálida noche de Portland. El corazón me martillea en el pecho. Llegó la hora: o bien es el inicio de una nueva relación o es el principio del fin. Le dice adiós con la mano a un chico que ha salido con él. No es el mismo al que conocí la última vez que estuve aquí; es uno nuevo. Mientras se dirige hacia mí, lo mira sin apartar los ojos de su culo. Higgins me distrae al disponerse a salir del coche, pero lo detengo. Esto es cosa mía. Cuando me apeo y le abro la puerta al señor Tomlinson, el nuevo está cerrando la tienda con llave y ya no tiene los ojos clavados en él.

 

Los labios de Louis esbozan una sonrisa tímida al acercare. Lleva el pelo como siempre, meciéndose en la brisa nocturna.

 

—Buenas tardes, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Señor Styles —dice.

 

Lleva puestos unos vaqueros negros… Otra vez vaqueros. Saluda a Higgins y se sienta en la parte trasera del coche.

 

En cuanto estoy a su lado le cojo la mano y se la aprieto con suavidad, mientras Higgins se incorpora a la carretera sin tráfico y se dirige al helipuerto de Portland.

 

—¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —le pregunto disfrutando del tacto de su mano en la mía.

 

—Interminable —me contesta con voz ronca.

 

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

 

¡Las últimas horas de espera han sido un infierno!

 

—¿Qué has hecho? —me pregunta.

 

—He ido de excursión con Zayn.

 

Tiene la mano cálida y suave. Baja la cabeza y mira nuestros dedos entrelazados, y yo le acaricio los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. Se le entrecorta la respiración y posa los ojos en los míos. Veo en ellos su ansia y su deseo… y su expectación. Espero de veras que acepte mi propuesta.

 

Por suerte, el trayecto hasta el helipuerto es corto. Cuando salimos del coche, vuelvo a cogerlo de la mano. Parece un poco perplejo.

 

Ah. Se pregunta dónde está el helicóptero.

 

—¿Preparado? —digo.

 

Asiente con la cabeza y yo lo guío al interior del edificio y hasta el ascensor. Él me dirige una rápida mirada de complicidad.

 

Está recordando el beso de esta mañana. Claro que… yo también.

 

—Son solo tres plantas —mascullo.

 

Mientras estamos ahí dentro tomo nota mentalmente de que un día tengo que follármelo en un ascensor. Aunque primero tendrá que aceptar mi trato.

 

En la azotea, el Charlie Tango, recién llegado de Boeing Field, está preparado y a punto para despegar, aunque no hay rastro de Stephan, que es quien lo ha traído hasta aquí. Sin embargo, Joe, que se encarga del helipuerto de Portland, está es el pequeño despacho. Al verlo, lo saludo. Es mayor que mi abuelo, y lo que él no sepa acerca de volar es que no vale la pena aprenderlo. Estuvo pilotando helicópteros Sikorsky en Corea para evacuar a heridos y, joder, cuenta algunas historias que ponen los pelos de punta.

 

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señor Styles —dice Joe, y su voz áspera revela lo anciano que es—. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señor. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

 

—Gracias, Joe.

 

Un rápido vistazo a Louis me dice que está excitado… igual que yo. Esto es toda una novedad.

 

—Vamos.

 

Vuelvo a cogerle de a mano y lo guío por el helicóptero hasta el Charlie Tango. Es el Eurocopter más seguro de su clase, pilotarlo supone una auténtica delicia. Es mi orgullo y mi alegría. Le abro la puerta a Lou, que trepa al interior, y lo sigo.

 

—Ahí —le ordeno señalando el lugar del acompañante—. Siéntate. Y no toques nada.

 

Me encanta cuando hace lo que se le dice.

 

Una vez sentado, examina los instrumentos con una mezcla de sobrecogimiento y entusiasmo. Me inclino hacia él y lo ato con el arnés de seguridad mientras intento no imaginármelo desnudo ahí mismo. Me tomo un poco más de tiempo del necesario, porque puede que esta sea mi última oportunidad de estar cerca de él, mi última oportunidad de aspirar su aroma dulce y evocador. Cuando conozca mis gustos puede que salga huyendo… Aunque también puede que se apunte a mi forma de vida. Las posibilidades que eso evoca en mi mente son casi abrumadoras. Me sostiene la mirada; está muy cerca… está precioso. Aprieto la última banda. No se marchará a ninguna parte. Al menos durante una hora.

 

—Estás seguro. No puedes escaparte —susurro reprimiendo mi excitación.

 

Él inspira con fuerza.

 

—Respira, Louis —añado, y le acaricio la mejilla.

 

Le sujeto la barbilla, me inclino hacia él y le doy un beso rápido.

 

—Me gusta este arnés —murmuro.

 

Me entran ganas de explicarle que tengo otros, de cuero, en los que me gustaría verlo atado y suspendido del techo. Pero me porto bien, me siento y me abrocho el arnés.

 

—Ponte los cascos. —Señalo los auriculares que tiene delante—. Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo.

 

Todos los mandos parecen funcionar bien. Acciono el acelerador para ponerlo a 1.500 rpm, pongo el transpondedor en espera y enciendo la baliza de posición. Todo está preparado y a punto para el despegue.

 

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —me pregunta maravillado.

 

Le contesto que aprendí a pilotar hace cuatro años. Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

 

—Estás a salvo conmigo —lo tranquilizo, y añado—: Bueno, mientras estemos volando.

 

Le guiño un ojo, y él sonríe de oreja a oreja y me deslumbra.

 

—¿Listo? —le pregunto, y apenas puedo creer hasta qué punto me excita tenerlo al lado.

 

Él asiente.

 

Hablo con la torre de control —están despiertos— y subo el acelerador a 2.000 rpm. Cuando nos confirman que podemos despegar, hago las últimas comprobaciones. La temperatura del aceite es de 60ºC. Aumento la presión del colector con el motor a 2.500 rpm y tiro del acelerador hacia atrás. El Charlie Tango se eleva en el aire como la elegante ave que es.

 

Louis da un grito ahogado cuando la tierra empieza a desaparecer bajo nosotros, pero se muerde la lengua, embelesado al ver las tenues luces de Portland. Pronto nos envuelve la oscuridad, y la única luz procede del tablero de instrumentos que tenemos delante. El brillo verde y rojo ilumina la cara de Louis mientras contempla la noche.

 

—Inquietante, ¿verdad?

 

Aunque a mí no me lo parece; me resulta reconfortante. Aquí arriba nada puede hacerme daño.

 

Estoy a salvo y oculto en la oscuridad.

 

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta? —pregunta Louis.

 

—Aquí. —Señalo el tablero de control.

 

No quiero aburrirlo hablándole de cómo funcionan los instrumentos, pero lo cierto es que absolutamente todo lo que tengo frente a mí sirve para guiarnos hasta nuestro destino: el indicador de actitud, el altímetro, el variómetro y, por supuesto, el GPS. Le hablo del Chralie Tango y de que está equipado para vuelos nocturnos.

 

Louis me mira lleno de asombro.

 

—En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

 

Vuelvo a mirar el tablero y compruebo todos los indicadores. Eso es precisamente lo que tanto me gusta: el control, saber que mi seguridad y mi bienestar dependen de mi dominio de la tecnología que tengo delante.

 

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —le digo.

 

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —pregunta con la respiración algo entrecortada.

 

—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor. —Vuelvo a mirarle—. ¿Estás bien, Louis?

 

—Sí —dice en un tono extrañamente brusco.

 

¿Está nervioso? O tal vez lamenta la decisión de estar aquí conmigo. La idea me inquieta; no me ha dado ninguna oportunidad. Me distraigo un momento con el control de tráfico aéreo. Entonces, a medida que salimos de la masa de nubes, veo Seattle en la distancia y el destello de una baliza en la oscuridad.

 

—Mira. Aquello es Seattle. —Dirijo la atención de Louis hacia el brillo de las luces.

 

—¿Siempre impresionas así a los hombres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»?

 

—Nunca he subido a nadie al helicóptero, Louis, salvo por negocios. También esto es una novedad. ¿Estás impresionado?

 

—Me siento sobrecogido, Harry —susurra.

 

—¿Sobrecogido?

 

Mi sonrisa es espontánea. Y recuerdo a Anne, mi madre, acariciándome el pelo mientras yo leía _Camelot_ en voz alta.

 

«Harry, ha sido fantástico. Estoy sobrecogida, cariño.»

 

Tenía siete años y hacía poco que había empezado a hablar.

 

—Lo haces todo… tan bien —sigue diciendo Lou.

 

—Gracias, señor Tomlinson.

 

Mi rostro se enciende de placer ante ese elogio inesperado. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

 

—Está claro que te divierte —añade poco después.

 

—¿Es qué?

 

—Volar.

 

—Exige control y concentración… —Dos de mis cualidades que más aprecio—. ¿Cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

 

—¿Planear?

 

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloto las dos cosas.

 

A lo mejor debería llevármelo a planear.

 

Frena, Styles.

 

¿Desde cuándo invitas a alguien a planear?

 

¿Acaso habías llevado alguna vez a alguien en el Charlie Tango?

 

El control de tráfico aéreo me redirige hacia la trayectoria del vuelo e interrumpe mis pensamientos erráticos mientras nos acercamos a los límites de Seattle. Estamos cerca. Y yo estoy más cerca de saber si todo esto es una quimera o no. Louis mira por la ventanilla, extasiado.

 

No puedo apartar los ojos de él.

 

Por favor, dime que sí.

 

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —le pregunto para que se vuelva y así poder verle la cara.

 

Él me mira con una amplia sonrisa que hace que se me ponga la polla dura.

 

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —añado.

 

De pronto, el ambiente de la cabina se tensa y siento su presencia de forma más evidente. Respiro hondo e inhalo su aroma y la sensación de deseo expectante. El de Louis. El mío.

 

Mientras descendemos, guío el Charlie Tango por el centro de la ciudad hasta el Escala, mi casa, y mi ritmo cardíaco se acelera. Louis empieza a removerse. También él está nervioso. Espero que no salga corriendo.

 

Y, de repente, aparece ante nosotros el helipuerto. Respiro hondo otra vez.

 

Ya está.

 

Aterrizamos con suavidad, apago el motor y observo cómo las hélices del rotor disminuyen la velocidad hasta que se paran. Y todo cuanto puedo oír es el silbido del ruido blanco amortiguado por los auriculares mientras permanecemos sentados en silencio. Me quito los cascos y luego le quito a Louis los suyos.

 

—Hemos llegado —le digo en voz baja.

 

Tiene la cara pálida bajo el resplandor de las luces de aterrizaje, y le brillan los ojos.

 

Oh, Dios, qué guapo es.

 

Me desabrocho el arnés y me inclino hacia Lou para desabrocharle el suyo.

 

Él levanta la cabeza y me mira. Confiado. Joven. Dulce. Su delicioso aroma está a punto de ser mi perdición.

 

¿Debería hacer esto con él?

 

Es adulto.

 

Puede tomas sus propias decisiones.

 

Y quiero que siga mirándome así cuando me conozca realmente… cuando sepa de lo que soy capaz.

 

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

Es importante que lo entienda. Quiero que sea mi sumiso, pero por encima de todo necesito su consentimiento.

 

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Harry.

 

Parece sincero y quiero creerle. Con esas palabras tranquilizadoras resonando aún en mi mente, me levanto del asiento y abro la puerta para saltar a la pista. Lo cojo de la mano cuando sale del helicóptero. El viento le agita el pelo, y parece ansioso; no sé si es porque está aquí conmigo, solos los dos, o porque hay una altura de treinta pisos. Estar aquí arriba puede producir sensación de vértigo.

 

—Vamos.

 

Le paso el brazo por los hombros para protegerlo del viento y lo llevo hasta el ascensor.

 

Los dos guardamos silencio durante el corto recorrido hasta mi ático. Louis lleva una camisa azul con topos blancos debajo de una chaqueta. Le sienta bien. Tomo nota mental de incluir azules en la ropa que le proporcionaré si acepta mi trato. Debería ir mejor vestido. Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos en los espejos del ascensor justo cuando las puertas se abren ante mi apartamento.

 

Cruza tras de mí el vestíbulo, me sigue por el pasillo y entramos en el salón.

 

—¿Me das la chaqueta? —le pregunto.

 

Louis niega con la cabeza y aferra las solapas de su chaqueta para dejar claro que quiere dejársela puesta.

 

De acuerdo.

 

—¿Quieres tomar una copa?

 

Cambio de táctica y decido que yo sí necesito beber algo para calmarme.

 

¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

 

Porque le deseo.

 

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

 

—Sí, gracias —responde.

 

En la cocina, me quito la chaqueta y abro la nevera para vino. Un sauvignon blanc servirá para romper el hielo. Elijo un socorrido Pouilly Fumé y observo a Louis, que contempla la vista a través de las puertas de la terraza. Cuando da media vuelta y regresa a la cocina le pregunto si le parece bien el vino que he elegido.

 

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Harry. Estoy seguro de que será perfecto.

 

Habla en tono cohibido.

 

Mierda. Esto no está saliendo bien. ¿Se siente abrumado? ¿Es eso?

 

Sirvo dos copas y me dirijo al centro del salón, donde él aguarda de pie con el aspecto de un corderito. El hombre arrebatador ha desaparecido. Parece perdido.

 

Como yo…

 

—Toma. —Le tiendo la copa, y él bebe de inmediato y cierra los ojos en un claro gesto de que le ha gustado el vino.

 

Cuando baja la copa tiene los labios húmedos.

 

Buena elección, Styles.

 

—Estás muy callado y ni siquiera te has puesto rojo. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálido, Louis. ¿Tienes hambre?

 

Él niega con la cabeza y da otro sorbo. Tal vez también necesite beber un poco para reunir el valor necesario.

 

—Qué casa tan grande —dice con voz tímida.

 

—¿Grande?

 

—Grande.

 

—Es grande.

 

No puedo negarlo: tiene más de novecientos metros cuadrados.

 

Doy otro sorbo de vino.

 

—¿Sabes tocar? —Mira el piano.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Bien?

 

—Sí.

 

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

 

—Sí… un par o tres de cosas.

 

Cocinar.

 

Contar chistes.

 

Tener una conversación espontánea y desenfadada con un hombre que me atrae.

 

Dejar que me toquen…

 

—¿Quieres sentarte?

 

Señalo el sofá. Louis enseguida asiente con la cabeza. Lo cojo de la mano, lo llevo hasta allí y él se sienta y me dirige una mirada traviesa.

 

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido? —pregunto a la vez que tomo asiento a su lado.

 

—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente _Tess, la de los d’Urberville_?

 

Vaya. ¿Adónde irá a parar esto?

 

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

 

—¿Solo por eso?

 

No quiero decirle que tiene mi primera edición, y que pensé que era una opción mejor que _Jude el oscuro_.

 

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d’Urberville. —Mi respuesta es lo bastante sincera y además encierra cierta ironía. Sospecho que lo que voy a proponerle está muy lejos de sus expectativas.

 

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurra.

 

Mierda. ¿No es eso lo que quieres, Styles?

 

—Louis, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

 

—Por eso estoy aquí —responde él, y los dientes le dejan unas pequeñas marcas en el labio inferior, húmedo por el vino.

 

Ahí está: una vez más me desarma, me sorprende cada dos por tres. Mi polla está de acuerdo.

 

Parece que nos vamos acercando al meollo del asunto, pero antes de que entremos en detalles necesito que firme el acuerdo de confidencialidad. Me excuso y entro en mi estudio. El contrato y el acuerdo de confidencialidad están en la impresora. Dejo el contrato sobre el escritorio —no sé si llegaremos tan lejos— y grapo las hojas del acuerdo de confidencialidad antes de llevárselo a Lou.

 

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad —Lo dejo en la mesita de café, frente a él, que parece confuso y sorprendido—. Mi abogado ha insistido —añado—. Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

 

—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

 

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

 

Y yo no podré tocarte. Le diré a Stephan que te lleve a casa y haré lo imposible para olvidarme de ti. Mi angustia crece rápidamente; puede que todo esto se vaya a la mierda.

 

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

 

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

 

Él escruta mi rostro y no sé si se siente confuso o contrariado.

 

Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

 

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré —decide.

 

Vaya, qué fácil ha sido. Le tiendo mi Mont Blanc y él se dispone a firmar.

 

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo? —pregunto, molesto de pronto.

 

—No.

 

—Louis, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas.

 

¿Cómo puede ser tan ingenuo? ¿Es que sus padres no le han enseñado nada?

 

—Harry, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotros con nadie. Ni siquiera con Perrie. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré.

 

Tiene respuestas para todo. Eso resulta estimulante.

 

—Buena puntualización, señor Tomlinson —observo en tono lacónico.

 

Él me dirige una breve mirada reprobatoria y luego firma.

 

Y, antes de que pueda empezar a soltarle mi discurso, me hace una pregunta.

 

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Harry?

 

¿Cómo?

 

¿Yo?

 

¿Hacer el amor?

 

Ay, Styles, desengáñalo cuanto antes.

 

—No, Louis, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro.

 

Él ahoga un grito. Le he dado que pensar.

 

—En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

 

Está perplejo, su entrecejo forma una pequeña V.

 

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox?

 

Me río a carcajadas.

 

Ay, nene.

 

—No, Louis, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

 

Me levanto y le tiendo la mano, y él la acepta de buen grado. Lo guío hasta el pasillo y subimos a la planta de arriba, donde nos detenemos ante la puerta de mi cuarto de juegos. Él corazón me aporrea el pecho.

 

Se acabó. Ahora o nunca. ¿Alguna vez he estado tan nervioso? Me doy cuenta de que mis deseos dependen de que abra esa puerta, así que hago girar la llave en la cerradura y, en ese momento, siento la necesidad de tranquilizarlo.

 

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

 

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Harry —dice cruzándose de brazos con expresión testaruda.

 

Abro la puerta y entro tras él en el cuarto de juegos.

 

Mi refugio.

 

El único lugar en el que soy yo mismo.

 

Louis permanece en mitad de la habitación, observando toda la parafernalia que forma una parte tan importante de mi vida: los látigos, las varas, la cama, el banco… Guarda silencio mientras lo va asimilando, y lo único que oigo es el latido ensordecedor de mi corazón cuando el torrente sanguíneo pasa junto a mis tímpanos.

 

Ahora ya lo sabe.

 

Este soy yo.

 

Él se vuelve y me mira con ojos penetrantes mientras espero a que diga algo, pero prolonga mi agonía y se adentra en la habitación, obligándome a seguirlo.

 

Desliza los dedos por un látigo de ante, uno d mis favoritos. Le digo que nombre recibe, pero él no responde. Se acerca a la cama y la explora con las manos, rozando uno de los postes de madera tallada.

 

—Di algo.

 

Su silencio es insoportable. Necesito saber si va a salir corriendo.

 

—¿Se lo haces a la gente o te lo hacen a ti?

 

¡Por fin!

 

—¿A gente? —Me entran ganas de soltar un bufido—. Se lo hago a gente que quiere que se lo haga.

 

Está dispuesto a hablar de ello. Hay esperanza.

 

Arruga la frente.

 

—Si tienes voluntarios dispuestos a aceptarlo, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

 

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.

 

Mi mirada recae en sus dedos intrigados, que se deslizan por el cuero. Lo acaricia lleno de curiosidad, lentamente, con movimientos sensuales. ¿Es consciente de lo que está haciendo?

 

—¿Eres un sádico?

 

Su pregunta me sobresalta.

 

Joder. Ya me conoce.

 

—Soy un Amo —me apresuro a responder con la esperanza de avanzar en la conversación.

 

—¿Qué significa eso? —me pregunta, impactado; al menos, lo parece.

 

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

 

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

 

—Por complacerme —murmuro. Es lo que necesito de ti—. Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme.

 

—¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo? —dice con un suspiro.

 

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas.

 

Mira las varas situadas detrás del banco.

 

—¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? —Señala con las manos todo lo que nos rodea.

 

—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

 

—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí.

 

Bien visto, señor Tomlinson.

 

Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. —Necesito tu permiso, nene—. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

 

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?

 

—A mí. —Me encojo de hombros.

 

Ya está, nene: solo a mí. Me tendrás todo para ti. Y también obtendrás placer…

 

Él abre un poco los ojos mientras me observa fijamente, sin decir nada. Es exasperante.

 

—Louis, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

 

Le tiendo la mano y por primera vez él desliza la mirada de mi mano a mi cara, dudando.

 

Mierda.

 

Lo he asustado.

 

—No voy a hacerte daño, Louis.

 

Con cautela, me da la mano. Estoy eufórico; no ha salido corriendo.

 

Más tranquilo, decido enseñarle su dormitorio de sumiso.

 

—Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas. —Lo guío por el pasillo—. Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

 

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? —exclama sin dar crédito.

 

Vale, tal vez debería haber dejado esto para más tarde.

 

—A vivir no —preciso para tranquilizarlo—. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas.

 

—¿Dormiré aquí?

 

—Sí.

 

—No contigo.

 

—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido.

 

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

 

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

 

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —confiesa con esa expresión terca tan suya.

 

—Tienes que comer, Louis.

 

Su hábitos alimenticios son una de las primeras cosas de las que pienso ocuparme si acepta ser mío. De eso y de su costumbre de no estarse quieto.

 

¡Frena, Styles!

 

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Louis, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien.

 

Me sigue a la planta de abajo y de nuevo estamos en el salón.

 

—Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme. Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

 

Para que esto salga bien, debe ser capaz de comunicarse. Una vez en la cocina, abro la nevera y saco un gran plato con quesos y unos racimos de uva. Gail no esperaba que tuviera compañía, y no hay suficiente… Me pregunto se debería pedir comida preparada. ¿O mejor cenamos fuera?

 

Como en una cita.

 

Otra cita.

 

No quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

 

Las citas no van conmigo.

 

Solo con él…

 

La idea me exaspera. En la cesta del pan hay una baguette del día. Tendrá que conformarse con pan y queso. Además, dice que no tiene hambre.

 

—Siéntate.

 

Señalo uno de los taburetes y Louis se sienta y me dirige una mirada neutra.

 

—Has hablado de papeleo.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

—Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, a un contrato que especifica lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Louis.

 

—¿Y si no quiero?

 

Mierda.

 

—Perfecto —miento.

 

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación?

 

—No.                                                       

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Soy así.

 

—¿Y cómo llegaste  ser así?

 

—¿Porque cada uno es como es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para  la cena.

 

Pongo el plato delante de él.

 

—¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?

 

—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.

 

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurra.

 

—Vas a comer. ¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

 

—Sí, por favor.

 

Le sirvo vino en la copa y me acomodo a su lado.

 

—Te sentará bien comer, Louis.

 

Coge unas cuantas uvas.

 

¿Ya está? ¿Es todo cuanto piensas comer?

 

—¿Hace mucho que estás metido en esto? —me pregunta.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Es fácil encontrar a gente que lo acepte?

 

Si tú supieras…

 

—Te sorprenderías —digo en un tono frío.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

 

Está realmente desconcertado.

 

Nene, eres precioso. ¿Por qué no iba a querer hacer esto contigo?

 

—Louis, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

 

—Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —dice en voz baja, y esa revelación me resulta inquietante.

 

—¡Come! —le ordeno para cambiar de tema.

 

—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.

 

Oh… otra vez esa lengua viperina.

 

—Como quiera, señor Tomlinson.

 

Disimulo una sonrisita.

 

—¿Cuántas personas? —pregunta de repente, y se lleva una uva a la boca.

 

—Quince.

 

Me veo obligado a apartar la mirada.

 

—¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

 

—Algunas sí.

 

—¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguna?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Grave?

 

—No.

 

Dawn se recuperó, aunque la experiencia la dejó algo afectada. Y, para ser sincero, a mí también.

 

—¿Me harás daño a mí?

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.

 

Solo mientras puedas soportarlo.

 

—Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.

 

Por ejemplo, cuando te emborraches y pongas en riesgo tu salud.

 

—¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —me pregunta.

 

—Sí.

 

Muchas, muchas veces. Caroline era diabólicamente hábil con la vara. Es la única forma de contacto físico que tolero.

 

Él abre mucho los ojos y deja en el plato las uvas que no se ha comido para dar otro sorbo de vino. Su falta de apetito me saca de quicio y me quita las ganas de comer a mí también. Tal vez debería armarme de valor y enseñarle las reglas.

 

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

 

Él me sigue y se sienta en la silla de cuero que hay frente a mi escritorio, mientras yo me apoyo en él con los brazos cruzados.

 

Aquí está lo que quiere saber. Es una suerte que sienta curiosidad; aún no ha salido corriendo. Cojo una de las páginas del contrato que hay encima de mi escritorio y se a entrego.

 

—Estas son las normas para los hombres. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

 

Él examina la hoja con la mirada.

 

—¿Límites infranqueables? —me pregunta.

 

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

 

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a aceptar para ropa. No me parece bien.

 

—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto. —Styles, ¿qué estás diciendo? Eso sería otra novedad—. Y quiero que vayas bien vestido. Estoy seguro de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras.

 

—¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?

 

—No.

 

—De acuerdo. No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.

 

—Louis, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

 

—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?

 

—Quiero que sean cuatro.

 

—Creía que esto era una negociación.

 

Otra vez me desarma al ponerme en evidencia.

 

—De acuerdo, señor Tomlinson, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

 

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

 

Oh, eso espero.

 

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres bueno negociando.

 

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

 

Tiene razón, por supuesto. Y es mi regla número uno: prohibido follar con el personal.

 

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos.

 

Le tiendo la lista. Ya está: o es mío o a la mierda todo. Me sé mis límites de memoria y los voy repasando mentalmente mientras lo observo leer. Veo que se pone cada vez más pálido a medida que se acerca al final.

 

Joder, espero que no salga corriendo después de esto.

 

Le deseo. Deseo que sea mi sumiso… Lo deseo muchísimo. Traga saliva y me mira, nervioso. ¿Cómo puedo convencerlo de que al menos lo pruebe? Debo tranquilizarlo, mostrarle que puedo cuidar de él.

 

—¿Quieres añadir algo?

 

En mi fuero interno albergo la esperanza de que no añada nada. Quiero tener carta blanca con él. Se me queda mirando; no consigue dar con las palabras adecuadas. Es exasperante. No estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan esperar para darme una respuesta.

 

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer? —insisto.

 

—No lo sé.

 

Vaya, no esperaba esa contestación.

 

—¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?

 

Se remueve en el asiento con aire incómodo y se mordisquea de nuevo el labio inferior.

 

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.

 

Por supuesto que no, joder.

 

Paciencia, Styles. Mierda. Le has dado demasiada información de golpe.

 

Sigo intentándolo pero esta vez me muestro amable. Eso también es nuevo.

 

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

 

Entonces recuerdo que el día anterior el fotógrafo intentó acosarlo.

 

Él se ruboriza y noto que me pica aún más la curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá hecho que no le ha gustado? ¿Es atrevido en la cama? Parece tan… inocente. Normalmente eso es algo que no me atrae.

 

—Puedes decírmelo, Louis. Si no somos sinceros, no va a funcionar.

 

Tengo que animarlo para que se suelte; ni siquiera habla de sexo. Vuelve a removerse, incómodo, y no aparta la mirada de sus dedos.

 

Vamos, Lou.

 

—Dímelo —le ordeno.

 

Oh, Dios. Este chico es frustrante.

 

—Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé —susurra.

 

La Tierra deja de girar.

 

Joder, no me lo puedo creer.

 

¿Cómo es posible?

 

¿Por qué?

 

¡Mierda!

 

—¿Nunca?

 

No me lo creo.

 

Él sacude la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

—¿Eres virgen?

 

No puede ser.

 

Asiente avergonzado. Cierro los ojos; soy incapaz de mirarlo.

 

¿Cómo coño he podido equivocarme tanto?

 

Me invade la ira. ¿Acaso puedo hacer algo con un virgen? Le clavo la mirada mientras la furia va apoderándose de todo mi cuerpo.

 

—¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? —le increpo, y empiezo a caminar de un lado a otro de mi estudio.

 

¿Qué me gustaría hacerle a un virgen? Él se encoge de hombros en señal de disculpa, incapaz de dar con las palabras adecuadas.

 

—No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho.

 

En mi voz se refleja toda mi exasperación.

 

—No ha salido el tema —contesta él—. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos.

 

Como siempre, tiene razón. No puedo creerme que le haya llevado a hacer una visita turística a mi cuarto de juegos. ¡Menos mal que hay un acuerdo de confidencialidad!

 

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —le suelto—. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡virgen! Mierda, Lou, acabo de mostrarte…

 

No solo el cuarto de juegos, también las reglas, los límites de jugar duro. No sabe nada. ¿Cómo he podido hacerlo?

 

—Que Dios me perdone —musito casi para mis adentros.

 

No sé qué hacer. Y entonces recuerdo algo: el beso del ascensor, cuando podría habérmelo follado allí mismo, ¿fue su primera vez?

 

—¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

 

Por favor, di que sí.

 

—Pues claro.

 

Parece ofendido. Sí, le han besado, pero no muchas veces. Y por alguna razón esa idea me resulta… placentera.

 

—¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico guapo? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres guapo.

 

¿Por qué no se ha ido a la cama con ningún tío?

 

Mierda. A lo mejor tiene creencias religiosas. No; Welch lo habría descubierto. Se mira los dedos y creo que está sonriendo. ¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso? Me daría de cabezazos contra la pared.

 

—¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia?

 

Me fallan las palabras. ¿Cómo es posible?

 

—¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

 

Porque no lo entiendo. Va a la universidad, y, por lo que yo recuerdo de la universidad, todos follaban como conejos.

 

Todos. Menos yo.

 

Eso me trae a la mente oscuros recuerdos, pero los alejo, de momento.

 

Louis hace un gesto, como para indicarme que no lo sabe. Sus hombros menudos se yerguen un poco.

 

—Nadie me ha… en fin… —Deja la frase inacabada.

 

Nadie te ha ¿qué? ¿Nadie te ha considerado lo bastante atractivo? ¿Nadie se ha ajustado a tus expectativas? ¿Y yo sí?

 

¿Yo?

 

No sabe nada de nada. ¿Cómo puede ser un sumiso si no tiene ni idea de sexo?

 

Esto no va a funcionar. Y todo este tiempo que he perdido preparando el terreno no ha servido de nada. No puedo cerrar el trato-

 

—¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? —dice con un hilo de voz.

 

Cree que estoy enfadado con él. Pues claro. Arregla las cosas, Styles.

 

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Había dado por sentado…

 

¿Por qué coño tendría que estar enfadado contigo? ¿En qué lío me he metido? Me paso las manos por el pelo mientras trato de refrenar mi furia.

 

—¿Quieres marcharte? —le pregunto, preocupado.

 

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —contesta con un susurro. Su voz denota arrepentimiento.

 

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

 

Tan pronto acabo de decirlo, me sorprenden mis propias palabras. Sí que me gusta tenerle aquí, estar con él. Es tan… distinto. Y quiero follármelo, y zurrarle con la vara, y ver cómo su piel se tiñe de rosa bajo mis manos. Aunque ya no creo que sea posible, ¿verdad? Tal vez follármelo sí… Esa idea supone toda una revelación. Puedo llevármelo a la cama. Desvirgarlo. Será una experiencia nueva para ambos. Podría intentarlo, sin atarlo.

 

Pero ¿y si me toca?

 

Mierda. Echo un vistazo al reloj y me doy cuenta de que es tarde. Vuelvo a mirarlo y me excita ver que está mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

Aún le deseo, a pesar de su inocencia. ¿Podría llevármelo a la cama? ¿Aceptará, aun sabiendo todo lo que sabe de mí? Joder, no tengo ni idea. ¿Se lo pregunto?

 

Me está poniendo a cien mordiéndose el labio otra vez. Se lo digo y él se disculpa.

 

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte.

 

Contiene la respiración.

 

Vaya, puede que sí que le apetezca. Adelante. La decisión está tomada.

 

—Ven —le propongo, y le tiendo la mano.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

 

—Tu situación, Lou. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

 

—Oh.

 

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.

 

Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que tú solo follabas duro —dice con una voz entrecortada y muy, muy seductor.

 

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas. Se ha sonrojado de deseo… Él también lo quiere.

 

Y en mi interior se desata una emoción por completo inesperada.

 

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también.

 

Las palabras brotan con profusión.

 

¡Styles! ¡Haz el favor de frenar de una puta vez!

 

Él se ruboriza.

 

Vamos, Lou, responde, o me va a dar algo.

 

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas.

 

Su voz es tímida. ¿Tal vez tiene miedo? Espero que no. No quiero que se asuste.

 

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Lou, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

 

Vuelvo a tenderle la mano, y esta vez él la acepta, y lo rodeo entre mis brazos y lo aprieto contra mí. Ruborizado, ahoga un grito de sorpresa y siento su cuerpo pegado al mío. La oscuridad no aflora en mi interior; tal vez mi libido la tiene dominada. Le deseo. Me atrae muchísimo. Este chico me desconcierta constantemente. Le he revelado mi oscuro secreto y, sin embargo, sigue aquí; no ha salido corriendo.

 

Le enrollo los dedos en el pelo y tiro de él para que levante la cabeza y me mire, y veo unos ojos cautivadores.

 

—Eres un chico muy valiente —musito—. Me tienes fascinado. —Me inclino y le beso con suavidad, y luego jugueteo con los dientes en su labio inferior—. Quiero morder este labio. —Tiro de él con más fuerza y él da un respingo. La polla se me pone dura al instante—. Por favor, Lou, déjame hacerte el amor —susurro contra sus labios.

 

—Sí —responde él, y en mi cuerpo estallan fuegos artificiales como en un Cuatro de Julio.

 

Contrólate, Styles. No hemos cerrado ningún acuerdo, no hemos puesto límites y no es mío para hacer con él lo que me plazca. Sin embargo, estoy muy excitado. A punto de estallar. Es una sensación nueva pero estimulante; el deseo por este hombre me corre por las venas. Me encuentro al mismísimo borde de la caída por una montaña rusa gigantesca.

 

¿Sexo vainilla?

 

¿Puedo hacerlo?

 

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, salgo con él de mi estudio, cruzamos el salón y recorremos el pasillo hasta mi dormitorio. Él me sigue cogiéndome de la mano.

 

Mierda. Las medidas de precaución. Seguramente no tenga nada que pueda contagiarme, pero aun así… Siempre es mejor prevenir que curar. Por suerte tengo condones para una emergencia. Al menos no debo preocuparme por las pollas que se lo hayan follado o de los agujeros en los que la haya metido. Lo dejo esperando junto a la cama, me dirijo a la cómoda y me quito el reloj, los botines y los calcetines.

 

Saco del cajón una caja de condones y le hago saber que estoy preparado. Él no deja de mirarme con esos ojos tan increíblemente grandes que tiene en esa cara tan bonita, y dudo un instante. Se supone que para él este es un momento muy importante, ¿no? Recuerdo mi primera vez con Caroline, lo avergonzado que me sentía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, qué maravilloso alivio… En el fondo sé que debería enviarle a su casa, pero la verdad es que no quiero que se vaya; le deseo. Es más, veo mi deseo reflejado en su expresión, en la oscuridad que aflora en su mirada.

 

—¿Quieres que cierre las persianas? —pregunto.

 

—No me importa —dice—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

 

—¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir?

 

—Oh.

 

Sus labios forman una pequeña O perfecta. La polla se me endurece más aún. Sí, me gustaría follarme esa boca, esa O. Me acerco a él como si fuera mi presa. Oh, nene, tengo ganas de hundirme en ti. Su respiración es débil y acelerada. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas… Se le ve temeroso pero excitado a la vez. Lo tengo en mis manos, y el saberlo hace que me sienta poderoso. No tiene ni idea de lo que voy a hacerle.

 

—Vamos a quitarte la ropa, si te parece.

 

Me inclino y deslizo muy suavemente las manos por sus brazos, acariciándole.

 

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Lou Tomlinson?

 

Él separa los labios y coge aire, y yo me acerco para acariciarle la mejilla. Mis dedos se deslizan por su barbilla y notan su inicio de barba. Está extasiado, perdido, bajo mi hechizo. Ya es mío. ¡Dios! Cómo me pone…

 

—¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —susurro, y le sujeto la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar.

 

Me inclino, le beso con fuerza, acoplando sus labios a los míos. Él me corresponde; es suave y dulce y está preparado. Siento una tremenda necesidad de verlo, entero. Me apresuro a desabrocharle los botones, y poco a poco le quito la camisa y la dejo caer al suelo. Me aparta un poco para contemplarlo.

Es una preciosidad.

 

—Lou… Tienes una piel preciosa, bronceada y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

 

No tiene ni una sola marca. Eso me inquieta. Quiero verlo con marcas… sonrosado… con señales diminutas, tal vez de una fusta.

 

En sus mejillas aparece un rubor delicioso; seguro que se siente cohibido. Al menos le enseñaré a no avergonzarse de su cuerpo. Alargo los brazos, le despeino un poco el pelo y no puedo contener un jadeo.

 

—Me gustan los castaños.

 

Es encantador, excepcional, una joya.

 

Le sujeto la cabeza y entrelazo mis dedos en su pelo, y luego le estrecho con fuerza y lo beso. Él gime contra mí y abre los labios, permitiéndome acceder a su cálida y húmeda boca. El delicado gemido de placer se propaga a través de mi cuerpo y llega hasta la punta de mi polla. Su lengua roza la mía con timidez, va recorriendo a tientas mi boca, y por algún motivo su torpeza inexperta me resulta… excitante.

 

Su sabor es delicioso: vino, uvas e inocencia; una potente y embriagadora mezcla de matices. Lo rodeo fuertemente con los brazos, más tranquilo al ver que él me coge únicamente de los bíceps. Dejo una mano en su pelo para inmovilizarlo y con la otra le recorro la columna vertebral hasta el culo y lo empujo hacia mí, contra mi erección; y noto la suya. Él vuelve a gemir. Sigo besándolo, forzando su lengua inexperta a explorar mi boca como yo exploro la suya. Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando sus manos ascienden por mis brazos… Y por un instante me pongo nervioso pensando dónde me tocará a continuación. Me acaricia la mejilla, luego el pelo. Me altero un poco, pero cuando me entrelaza las manos en el pelo y tira con suavidad…

 

Maldita sea, qué sensación…

 

Gimo en respuesta a esa caricia pero no puedo permitirle que siga. Antes de que pueda volver a tocarme, lo empujo contra la cama y me pongo de rodillas. Quiero quitarle esos vaqueros, quiero desnudarlo, excitarlo un poco más y… que no me toque. Lo aferro de las caderas y le paso la lengua por el vientre, desde la cinturilla del pantalón hasta el ombligo. Él se pone tenso  y aspira de forma brusca. Joder, qué bien huele y qué bien sabe: a huerto de árboles frutales en plena primavera, y quiero saciarme. Sus manos vuelven a aferrarme el pelo, pero eso no me importa… De hecho, me gusta. Le mordisqueo la cadera y noto que me tira del pelo con más fuerza. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la boca relajada, y está jadeando. Cuando le desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros, él abre los ojos y nos miramos fijamente. Poco a poco, bajo la cremallera y deslizo las manos hasta su culo. Luego las introduzco por debajo de la cinturilla, rodeo con las palmas sus suaves nalgas y le bajo los pantalones.

 

No puedo parar. Quiero impactarlo, poner a prueba sus límites este mismo instante. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyo, me lamo los labios con intención. Luego me inclino sobre él y recorro con la punta de la nariz la parte central de sus calzoncillos; aspiro. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de esa sensación.

 

Oh, Dios, es muy tentador.

 

—Hueles muy bien.

 

Tengo la voz ronca por el deseo y mis vaqueros empiezan a molestarme. Necesito quitármelos. Con suavidad, lo empujo hasta la cama y, cogiéndole el pie derecho, me apresuro a quitarle una de las Vans. Para provocarlo, le recorro el empeine con la lengua y mis dientes rozan la pequeña marca que ha dejado mi uña. Él permanece tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo. Es tan receptivo… Es sublime.

 

Dios.

 

Le quito rápidamente la otra zapatilla y luego los vaqueros. Está prácticamente desnudo en mi cama, el pelo le enmarca la cara a la perfección, sus piernas bronceadas están abiertas ante mí, como una invitación. Tengo que hacer concesiones a causa de su inexperiencia. Pero está jadeando. Me desea. Sus ojos están fijos en mí.

 

Nunca me he tirado a nadie en mi cama. Otra novedad con el señor Tomlinson.

 

—Eres muy hermoso, Louis Tomlinson. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

 

Hablo con voz suave; quiero provocarlo un poco más, descubrir lo que sabe.

 

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer —le pido mirándolo a los ojos.

 

Él frunce el ceño.

 

—No seas tímido, Lou. Muéstramelo.

 

Una parte de mí quiere zurrarle para que aprenda a no ser tan cohibido.

 

Él niega con la cabeza.

 

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

 

¿Está jugando conmigo?

 

—¿Cómo te corres solo? Quiero verlo.

 

Él permanece mudo. Es evidente que he vuelto a asustarlo.

 

—No quiero hacerlo —murmura al fin, casi sin aliento.

 

Lo miro sin dar crédito. Pues si él no va a hacerlo, más me vale hacerlo bien.

 

—Bueno, veremos qué podeos hacer.

 

Vas a tener un orgasmo como un tren, nene.

 

Mierda. Seguro que no ha visto nunca a otro hombre desnudo. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, me desabrocho el primer botón de los vaqueros y los dejo caer al suelo, pero no puedo quitarme la camisa porque corro el riesgo de que me toque.

 

Aunque si lo hiciera… no estaría tan mal… ¿verdad? No estaría mal que me tocara.

 

Ahuyento esa idea antes de que aflore la oscuridad en mi interior, y lo cojo por los tobillos para abrirlo de piernas. Él pone los ojos como platos y se aferra a mis sábanas.

 

Eso, mantén las manos ahí, nene.

 

Trepo poco a poco por la cama, entre sus piernas. Él se remueve debajo de mí.

 

—No te muevas —le digo, y me inclino para besar la delicada parte interior de su muslo. Le recorro a besos los muslos, sigo por encima de los calzoncillos, por el vientre, y mientras mordisqueo y succiono su piel él se retuerce debajo de mí—. Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieto, nene.

 

Si me dejas.

 

Le enseñaré a aceptar el placer sin moverse, intensificando cada caricia, cada beso, cada pellizco. Pensar en eso hace que desee hundirme en él, pero antes quiero saber hasta qué punto se muestra receptivo. De momento no se ha echado atrás. Me está dando rienda suelta para que le recorra todo el cuerpo. No vacila ni un momento. Desea que esto ocurra, lo desea de verdad. Introduzco mi lengua en su ombligo y prosigo mi viaje de placer hacia arriba, deleitándome con su sabor. Cambio de postura y me tumbo a su lado con una pierna aún entre las suyas. Mi mano recorre su cuerpo casi sin tocarlo: la cadera, la cintura, un pectoral, su polla. La cubro con mi mano, tratando de anticipar su reacción. Él no se pone tenso. No me detiene… Se siente seguro. ¿Conseguiré que confíe plenamente en mí para que me permita dominar por completo su cuerpo? ¿Y a todo él? La idea es muy estimulante.

 

—Encaja perfectamente en mi mano, Louis.

 

Introduzco el dedo por la goma de sus calzoncillos y tiro de ellos para dejar su polla al descubierto. Esta durísima. Observo, fascinado, cómo su pene palpita bajo mi atenta mirada. Vaya… Si ni siquiera le he tocado todavía.

 

—Muy bonito —suspiro con admiración, , deslizando la mano por su polla y rodeando la punta con el pulgar.

 

Louis cierra los ojos y arquea la espalda.

 

Quédate quieto, nene, limítate a aceptar el placer; llegará a ser mucho más intenso.

 

Le chupo un pezón, y él se aferra a las sábanas mientras yo me inclino sobre él y succiono, con fuerza. Su cuerpo vuelve a arquearse y Lou grita.

 

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —susurro, y no me detengo.

 

Él empieza a gemir.

 

Sí, nene, sí… Siéntelo. Él empieza a mover la cadera en círculos. Quédate quieto, nene. Te enseñaré a que te estés quieto.

 

—Oh… por favor —me suplica.

 

Sus piernas se ponen tensas. Lo estoy consiguiendo. Está a punto de correrse. Continúo con mi sesión de placer. Me concentro en el movimiento de mi mano y en cada uno de los pezones, observo cómo responde, noto su lujuria y siento que estoy loco por él. Dios, cuánto le deseo.

 

—Déjate ir, nene —murmuro, y tiro de su pezón con los dientes a la vez que hago más presión con la mano.

 

Él grita al alcanzar el clímax.

 

¡Sí! Me apresuro a besarle para absorber sus gritos en mi boca. Está sin aliento y jadea, perdido en su placer… Y en el mío. Su primer orgasmo conmigo, esa idea me produce una alegría ridícula.

 

—Eres muy receptivo. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

 

No veo la hora… Pero en este momento le deseo. Le deseo a todo él.

 

Le beso una vez más y dejo que mi mano viaje hacia más abajo, hasta la entrada de su cuerpo, y trazo pequeños círculos... intentando entrar suavemente. ¡Joder! ¡Está apretadísimo!

 

—Estás muy apretado. No sabes cuánto te deseo —murmuro.

 

Me giró hacia la mesita de noche para sacar un bote de lubricante del primer cajón, me empapo bien los dedos y vuelvo a introducir uno dentro de él. Está caliente, y tenso, y quiero poseerle. Mientras lo saco y vuelvo a meterlo, absorbo sus gritos en mi boca. Para que disfrute aún más, le froto la polla con la palma de la otra mano. Con el paso de los minutos, ya he podido introducir otros dos dedos.

 

Él gime y se retuerce bajo mi toque. Lo quiero para mí ahora mismo. Está a punto. Me incorporo, le quito los calzoncillos, me quito yo también los míos y alcanzo un condón. Me arrodillo entre sus piernas y se las separo más. Louis me mira con… ¿qué? ¿Temor? Probablemente no ha visto nunca una erección a parte de las suyas.

 

—No te preocupes. Tú también te dilatas —murmuro.

 

Me tumbo encima de él, coloco las manos a ambos lado de su cabeza y me apoyo sobre los codos. Dios, cuánto le deseo… Pero tengo que saber si está dispuesto a seguir.

 

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —le pregunto.

 

Por Dios, no digas que no, joder.

 

—Por favor —me suplica.

 

—Levanta las rodillas —le ordeno.

 

Así será más fácil. ¿He estado alguna vez tan excitado? Apenas puedo contenerme. No lo entiendo… Debe de ser por él.

 

¿Por qué?

 

¡Céntrate, Styles!

 

—Ahora voy a follarle, señor Tomlinson. Duro.

 

Me meto en él con una embestida.

 

Joder. ¡Joder!

 

Está muy tenso. Grita.

 

¡Mierda! Le he hecho daño. Quiero moverme, vaciarme en su interior, y tengo que hacer acopio de toda mi voluntad para parar.

 

—Estás muy cerrado. ¿Estás bien? —pregunto, y mi voz es un susurro ronco y ansioso.

 

Él asiente con los ojos muy abiertos. Esto es la gloria, lo noto tenso a mi alrededor. Y aunque tiene las manos sobre mis brazos, me da igual. La oscuridad está dormida, tal vez porque llevo mucho tiempo deseándole.

 

Nunca antes había sentido este anhelo, esta… voracidad. Es una sensación nueva, nueva y muy agradable. Deseo muchas cosas de él: su confianza, su obediencia, su sumisión. Quiero que sea mío. Pero de momento… yo soy suyo.

 

—Voy a moverme, nene. —Siento la voz forzada.

 

Entonces, lentamente, me retiro un poco. Es una sensación extraordinaria y maravillosa: su cuerpo acoge mi polla. Lo penetro otra vez y lo hago mío sabiendo que no ha sido de nadie más. Él gime.

 

Me detengo.

 

—¿Más?

 

—Sí —susurra él al cabo de un momento.

 

Esta vez lo embisto y llego más adentro.

 

—¿Otra vez? —le pregunto en tono suplicante mientras las gotas de sudor me perlan el cuerpo.

 

—Sí.

 

Su confianza en mí… de repente me abruma, y empiezo a moverme, a moverme de verdad. Quiero que se corra. No pararé hasta que se corra. Quiero poseer a este hombre, su cuerpo y su alma. Quiero que se aferre a mí.

 

Joder. Empieza a acoger todos mis movimientos, a acoplarse a mi ritmo. ¿Ves lo mucho que nos compenetramos, Lou? Le sujeto la cabeza y lo inmovilizo mientras le hago mío y lo beso con fuerza, haciendo también mía su boca. Él se pone rígido debajo de mí… Joder, sí. Está cerca del orgasmo.

 

—Córrete para mí, Lou —le pido sin aliento.

 

Y él grita a la vez que la pasión lo devora; la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta, los ojos cerrados… Y la visión de su éxtasis me basta. Exploto en su interior, se me nublan la razón y los sentidos y grito su nombre mientras me corro dentro de él.

 

Cuando abro los ojos estoy jadeando, intentando recobrar el aliento. Su frente está apoyada en mi frente y me mira.

 

Joder. Estoy hecho polvo.

 

Le doy un breve beso en la frente y salgo de él. Luego me tumbo a su lado.

 

Él se estremece cuando me aparto de su cuerpo, pero por lo demás se le ve bien.

 

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le pregunto, y le coloco un mechón del flequillo hacia la derecha porque no quiero dejar de tocarle.

 

Lou sonríe con incredulidad.

 

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

 

Y por un momento no sé por qué sonríe.

 

Ah, el cuarto de juegos.

 

—No me vengas con ironías —musito. Incluso ahora me desconcierta—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

 

Se tumba a mi lado mientras se pasa la mano por el cuerpo y me tienta con una expresión divertida que también denota su satisfacción.

 

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado —gruño.

 

Necesito saber si ha disfrutado. Por su expresión se diría que sí, pero necesito oírlo de su boca. Mientras espero su respuesta, me quito el condón. Dios, odio estas cosas. Lo dejo caer discretamente al suelo.

 

Él me mira.

 

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —dice con una risita tímida.

 

¿Cómo?

 

¿Otra vez?

 

¿Ya?

 

—¿Ahora mismo, señor Tomlinson? —Le beso en la comisura de la boca—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

 

Así me aseguro de que no me toques.

 

Él me obsequia con una breve y dulce sonrisa y se pone boca abajo. Mi polla se estremece, encantada. Le deslizo la mano por la espalda hasta las nalgas.

 

—Tienes una piel preciosa —digo mientras le abro las piernas.

 

Con delicadeza, le cubro el hombro de suaves besos.

 

—¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —me pregunta.

 

Es muy preguntón. Mientras esté boca abajo sé que no podrá tocarme, así que me incorporo, me quito la camisa sin desabrochármela y la dejo caer al suelo.  Del todo desnudo, me tumbo sobre él. Tiene la piel cálida, se derrite contra la mía.

 

Mmm… Sería fácil acostumbrarse a esto.

 

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte… —le susurro al oído, besándolo.

 

Él se retuerce de forma muy excitante debajo de mí.

 

Oh, esto no va a funcionar. Quédate quieto, nene.

 

Deslizo la mano por su cuerpo hasta la parte trasera de sus rodillas, le levanto las piernas y se las separo para que quede bien abierto debajo de mí. Él contiene la respiración, expectante, espero. No se mueve.

 

¡Por fin!

 

Le acaricio el culo y dejo que mi peso repose sobre él.

 

—Voy a follarte desde atrás, Louis.

 

Con la otra mano, le agarro el peo a la altura de la nuca y tiro suavemente para colocarlo bien. No puede moverse. Tiene las manos lejos, extendidas sobre la sábana; no suponen ningún peligro.

 

—Eres mío —susurro—. Solo mío. No lo olvides.

 

Desplazo la mano que me queda libre hasta su polla y empiezo a acariciarle.

 

Sus músculos se flexionan debajo de mí cuando intenta moverse, pero mi peso lo mantiene en su sitio. Le recorro la línea del mentón con los dientes. Su suave aroma se impone sobre el olor a sexo.

 

—Hueles de maravilla —susurro mientras le froto la nariz detrás de la oreja.

 

Él empieza a mover sus caderas en círculo siguiendo las caricias de mi mano.

 

—No te muevas —le advierto.

 

Si no, pararé.

 

Poco a poco, le introduzco el pulgar y lo hago girar una y otra vez, y me centro en acariciarle la próstata.

 

—¿Té gusta? —digo para provocarle, y le mordisqueo la oreja.

 

Mientras mis dedos siguen atormentándole la polla, empiezo a mover el pulgar dentro y fuera. Él se pone rígido, pero no puede moverse.

 

Gime mucho, y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

 

—Estás muy dilatado y eres muy rápido. Muy receptivo. Oh, Louis, me gusta, me gusta mucho.

 

De acuerdo. A ver hasta dónde llegas.

 

Retiro el pulgar.

 

—Abre la boca —le ordeno, y cuando lo hace le meto el dedo entre los dientes—. Chúpame, nene.

 

Me chupa el pulgar… con fuerza.

 

Joder.

 

Y por un momento imagino mi polla dentro de su boca.

 

—Quiero follarte la boca, Louis, y pronto lo haré.

 

Me tiene sin aliento.

 

Cierra los dientes alrededor de mi dedo y me muerde con fuerza.

 

¡Ay! ¡Joder!

 

—Mi niño travieso.

 

Se me ocurren varios castigos dignos de semejante atrevimiento; si fuera mi sumiso, podría infligírselos. Esa idea hace que mi polla crezca hasta tal extremo que parece a punto de explotar. Lo suelto y me siento sobre las rodillas.

 

—Quieto, no te muevas.

 

Saco otro condón de la mesita de noche, rasgo el envoltorio y desenrollo el látex sobre mi erección.

 

Lo observo y veo que sigue sin moverse excepto por el subir y bajar de su espalda a causa de la anticipación-

 

Es maravilloso.

 

Vuelvo a tumbarme sobre él, lo agarro del pelo y lo sujeto para que no pueda mover la cabeza.

 

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Louis.

 

Él ahoga un grito y lo penetro hasta que no puedo más.

 

Joder. Qué sensación…

 

Al retirarme un poco muevo las caderas en círculo, y luego vuelvo a deslizarme hasta su interior. Él gime y sus extremidades se tensan debajo de mí cuando intenta moverse.

 

Oh, no, nene.

 

Quiero que te estés quieto.

 

Quiero que sientas esto.

 

Acepta todo este placer.

 

—Sé está tan bien dentro de ti —le digo, y repito los movimientos trazando a la vez círculos con las caderas.

 

Despacio. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. Él empieza a estremecerse desde el interior.

 

—No, nene, todavía no.

 

No pienso dejar que te corras.

 

Al menos mientras me lo esté pasando así de bien.

 

—Por favor —suplica.

 

—Te quiero dolorido, nene.

 

Salgo de su cuerpo y me hundo otra vez en él.

 

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mío.

 

—Harry, por favor —vuelve a suplicarme.

 

—¿Qué quieres, Louis? Dímelo. —Sigo con mi lenta tortura—. Dímelo.

 

—A ti, por favor.

 

Está desesperado.

 

Me quiere a mí.

 

Buen chico.

 

Aumento el ritmo y su cuerpo empieza a estremecerse, receptivo de inmediato.

 

Entre embestida y embestida pronuncio una palabra.

 

—Eres… tan… dulce… Te… deseo… tanto… Eres… mío…

 

Sus extremidades tiemblan por la tensión que le supone estarse quieto. Está a punto de llegar.

 

—Córrete para mí, nene —gruño.

 

Y él, obediente, se convulsiona alrededor de mi seño mientras el orgasmo lo rasga por dentro y grita mi nombre contra el colchón.

 

Oír mi nombre en sus labios desata mi placer, y alcanzo el clímax y me desplomo sobre él.

 

—Joder, Lou —musito, agotado pero eufórico.

 

Me retiro casi de inmediato y ruedo por la cama hasta quedar boca arriba. Él se acurruca a mi lado mientras me quito el condón, cierra los ojos y se queda dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Domingo, 22 de mayo de 2015**

 

Me despierto sobresaltado y con un profundo sentimiento de culpa, como si hubiera cometido un pecado terrible.

 

¿Es por qué me he follado a Louis Tomlinson? ¿Un virgen?

 

Está acurrucado y profundamente dormido a mi lado. Miro el radiodespertador: son más de las tres de la mañana. Lou duerme el sueño profundo de os inocentes. Bueno, ya no tan inocente. Mi cuerpo se remueve al contemplarle.

 

Podría despertarlo.

 

Follarlo otra vez.

 

Es evidente que tenerlo en mi cama tiene ciertas ventajas.

 

Styles. Acaba ya con esta tontería.

 

Tirártelo no ha sido más que el medio para conseguir un fin, además de una distracción agradable.

 

Sí. Muy agradable.

 

Más bien increíble.

 

Solo ha sido sexo, no me jodas.

 

Cierro los ojos aunque sé que no podré dormirme, porque la habitación está demasiado impregnado de Louis: su aroma, el sonido de su suave respiración y el recuerdo de mi primer polvo vainilla. Me abruman las visiones de su cabeza echada hacia atrás por la pasión, de cómo gritaba una versión apenas reconocible de mi nombre, de su desatado entusiasmo por la unión sexual.

 

El señor Tomlinson es una criatura carnal.

 

Será un juguete al que podré entrenar.

 

Mi polla se estremece; está de acuerdo.

 

Mierda.

 

No puedo dormir, aunque esta noche no son las pesadillas lo que me tiene despierto, sino el señor Tomlinson, tan menudo él. Salgo de la cama, recojo del suelo los condones usados, les hago un nudo y los tiro a la papelera. Saco unos pantalones de pijama de la cómoda y me los pongo.

 

Durante unos instantes, contemplo al tentador hombre que yace en mi cama, y luego voy a la cocina. Tengo sed.

 

Después de beberme un vaso de agua, hago lo de siempre cuando no puedo dormir: echo un vistazo a mis correos electrónicos en el estudio. Higgins ha regresado y pregunta si pueden guardar el Charlie Tango. Stephan debe de estar durmiendo en la planta de arriba. Le contesto al correo con un sí, aunque a estas horas de la noche ya se da por sentado.

 

Vuelvo al salón y me siento al piano, uno de mis mayores placeres, algo que me permite evadirme durante horas. Sé tocar bien desde que tenía nueve años, pero no fue hasta que tuve mi propio piano, en mi propia casa, cuando de verdad se convirtió en una pasión. Cuando necesito desconectar del mundo, toco el piano. Y ahora mismo no quiero pensar en que le he hecho proposiciones deshonestas a un virgen, en que me lo he tirado ni en que le he desvelado mi estilo de vida a alguien sin experiencia. Con las manos sobre las teclas, empiezo a tocar y me abandono a la soledad de Bach.

 

Un movimiento me distrae de la música y, al levantar la mirada, veo a Louis de pie junto al piano. Envuelto en un edredón, con el pelo alborotado, los ojos luminosos… está arrebatador.

 

—Perdona —dice—. No quería molestarte.

 

¿Por qué se disculpa?

 

—Está claro que soy yo el que tendría que pedirte perdón. —Toco las últimas notas y me pongo de pie—. Deberías estar en la cama —le regaño.

 

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach?

 

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originalmente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

 

—Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica.

 

¿Melancólica? No es la primera vez que alguien utiliza ese adjetivo para describirme.

 

_—¿Puedo hablarle con libertad, señor? —Michael está arrodillado junto a mí mientras trabajo._

_—Puedes._

_—Señor, hoy está usted muy melancólico._

_—¿De verdad?_

_—Sí, señor. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer…?_

 

 

Ahuyento el recuerdo. Louis debería estar en la cama. Insisto en ello.

 

—Me he despertado y no estabas.

 

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie.

 

¿Por qué le he dicho eso? ¿Acaso me estoy justificando? Rodeo con un brazo sus hombros desnudos, disfrutando del tacto de su piel, y me lo llevo de vuelta al dormitorio.

 

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien.

 

—A los seis años. —Mi respuesta es brusca.

 

Creo que ha pillado la indirecta: no quiero hablar de mi infancia.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes?

 

—Estoy bien.

 

Hay semen seco por las sábanas. De él. Pruebas de lo que hicimos anoche. Su mirada se desplaza rápidamente de las manchas a mí, y luego mira a otro lado, incómodo.

 

—Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar.

 

Parece muy avergonzado.

 

Se trata de tu cuerpo, cariño. Le cojo la barbilla e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su expresión. Estoy a punto de darle una pequeña charla para que no se avergüence de su cuerpo, pero de repente alarga la mano directo a mi pecho.

 

Joder.

 

Doy un paso atrás para apartarme cuando la oscuridad aflora.

 

No, no me toques.

 

—Métete en la cama —digo en un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía.

 

Espero que no haya detectado mi miedo. Sus ojos se abren mucho, confusos, tal vez heridos.

 

Maldita sea.

 

—Me acostaré contigo —añado como oferta de paz.

 

Saco una camiseta del cajón de la cómoda y me la pongo deprisa, para protegerme.

 

Él sigue de pie, mirándome.

 

—A la cama —ordeno, más agresivo esta vez.

 

Louis se mete en mi cama y se tumba; yo me estiro detrás de él y lo estrecho entre mis brazos. Hundo la cabeza en su pelo e inspiro el dulce aroma: otoño y manzanos. De espaldas a mí no puede tocarme, y mientras estoy ahí tumbado decido que me quedaré acurrucado con él hasta que se duerma. Después me levantaré y trabajaré un poco.

 

—Duérmete, dulce Louis.

 

Le beso el pelo y cierro los ojos. Su aroma invade mi nariz, me recuerda una época feliz y me deja saciado… incluso contento…

 

 

_Hoy mami está alegre. Está cantando._

_Canta sobre lo que tiene que ver el amor con esto._

_Y cocina. Y canta._

_Siento un burbujeo en el estómago. Está preparando beicon y gofres._

_Huelen muy bien. A mi estómago le gustan el beicon y los gofres._

_Qué bien huelen._

 

 

Cuando abro los ojos, la luz entra a raudales por las ventanas. Percibo un aroma que proviene de la cocina y se me hace la boca agua. Beicon. Por un momento me siento desconcertado. ¿Ha vuelto Gail de casa de su hermana?

 

Entonces lo recuerdo.

 

Louis.

 

Echo un vistazo al reloj y veo que es tarde. Salto de la cama y sigo mi olfato hasta la cocina.

 

Ahí está. Se ha puesto mi camisa y está bailando al ritmo de una música que no puedo oír: lleva puestos unos auriculares. Aún no me ha visto, así que me siento junto a la barra de la cocina a disfrutar del espectáculo. Está batiendo huevos, prepara el desayuno, su trasero bota cada vez que salta de un pie a otro y entonces me doy cuenta de que no lleva ropa interior.

 

Buen chico.

 

Debe de ser uno de las personas más descoordinadas que he visto jamás. Resulta divertido, encantador y extrañamente excitante al mismo tiempo; pienso en todas las formas que tengo para mejorar su coordinación. Cuando se da la vuela y me ve, se queda paralizado.

 

—Buenos días, señor Tomlinson. Está muy activo esta mañana.

 

Parece aún más joven.

 

—He… He dormido bien —tartamudea.

 

—No imagino por qué —bromeo, y admito que yo también he dormido bien.

 

Son más de las nueve. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormí hasta más tarde de las seis y media?

 

Ayer.

 

Cuando dormí con él.

 

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta.

 

—Mucha.

 

No sé si de desayunar o de él.

 

—¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos? —ofrece.

 

—Suena muy bien.

 

—No sé dónde están los manteles individuales —dice con aspecto de sentirse algo perdido.

 

Creo que está avergonzado porque lo he sorprendido bailando. Me apiado de él y me ofrezco a preparar la mesa para el desayuno.

 

—¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando?

 

Se ruboriza y mira al suelo.

 

Maldita sea. Le he molestado.

 

—No te cortes por mí. Es muy entretenido.

 

Me da la espalda haciendo un mohín y sigue batiendo los huevos con entusiasmo. Me pregunto si sabrá lo irrespetuoso que resulta eso para alguien como yo… pero es evidente que no se da cuenta, y por algún motivo incomprensible me hace reír. Me acerco a él con sigilo y le tiro del pelo despeinado.

 

—Me encanta —reconozco. Está muy tentador con el pelo revuelto.

 

—¿Cómo quieres los huevos? —Su tono es inesperadamente descarado y tengo ganas de reírme a carcajadas, pero me contengo.

 

—Muy batidos —contesto intentando poner cara de póquer, aunque no lo consigo.

 

Él también intenta disimular su risa y sigue con su tarea.

 

Tiene una sonrisa cautivadora.

 

Saco los manteles individuales, los coloco deprisa y me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que hice eso por alguien.

 

Nunca.

 

Lo normal es que durante el fin de semana mis sumisos se encarguen de todas las labores domésticas.

 

Pues hoy no, Styles, porque este chico no es tu sumiso… todavía.

 

Sirvo zumo de naranja para los dos y pongo en marcha la cafetera. Él no bebe café, solo té.

 

—¿Quieres un té?

 

—Sí, por favor. Si tienes.

 

En el armario encuentro las bolsitas de té YORKSHIRE que le pedí a Gail que comprara-

 

Mira por dónde, ¿quién habría dicho que al final las usaría?

 

Arruga la frente al verlas.

 

—El final estaba cantado, ¿no?

 

—¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final, señor Tomlinson —respondo con expresión severa.

 

Y no hables de ti de esa manera.

 

Añado su falta de autoestima a la lista de conductas que habrá que modificar.

 

Louis evita mi mirada, ocupado en servir el desayuno. Coloca dos platos sobre los manteles individuales y luego saca el sirope de arce de la nevera.

 

Cuando levanta la vista y me mira, estoy de pie esperando a que se siente.

 

 —Señor Tomlinson —digo, y señalo su asiento.

 

—Señor Styles —contesta en un tono falsamente formal.

 

Al sentarse se encoge un poco.

 

—¿Estás muy dolorido?

 

Me sorprende un desagradable sentimiento de culpa. Quiero follármelo otra vez, a ser posible después de desayunar, pero si está demasiado dolorido no podrá ser. Quizá debería usar su boca esta vez.

 

A Louis se le salen los colores.

 

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo —contesta de manera cortante—. ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión?

 

Su tono sarcástico me pilla desprevenido. Si fuera mío, se habría ganado al menos una buena zurra, puede que sobre la encimera de la cocina.

 

—No. Me preguntaba si deberíamos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico.

 

—Oh.

 

Se ha sobresaltado.

 

Sí, Lou, también podemos practicar sexo durante el día. Y me encantaría llenarte esa boca de lengua viperina.

 

Doy un bocado a mi desayuno y cierro los ojos para saborearlo. Está delicioso. Cuando trago, veo  que todavía me mira fijamente.

 

—Come, Louis —le ordeno—. Por cierto, esto está buenísimo.

 

Sabe cocinar, y muy bien.

 

Come un poco y luego se limita a remover el desayuno en el plato. Le pido que deje de morderse el labio.

 

—Me desconcentras, y resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no llevas nada debajo de mi camisa, y eso me desconcentra todavía más.

 

Louis toquetea la bolsita de té y la tetera sin hacer ningún caso de mi enfado.

 

—¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico estás pensando? —pregunta.

 

Su curiosidad no tiene límites… Veamos hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

 

—Bueno, como estás dolorido, he pensado que podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales.

 

Escupe el té en la taza.

 

Mierda. No quiero que se atragante. Le doy unos golpecitos suaves en la espalda y le acerco un vaso de zumo de naranja.

 

—Si quieres quedarte, claro.

 

No debería tentar a mi suerte.

 

—Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

 

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

 

—A las nueve.

 

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve.

 

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿De verdad quiero que se quede otra noche?

 

Eso es una sorpresa incluso para mí.

 

Sí, quiero que se quede.

 

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

 

—Podemos comprarte algo.

 

Se aparta el flequillo de la cara y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo… otra vez.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

 

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche.

 

Caray, qué terco es. No quiero que se marche, pero a estas alturas, y sin acuerdo, no puedo insistir en que se quede.

 

—De acuerdo, esta noche. Ahora acábate el desayuno.

 

Observa la comida que queda en el plato.

 

—Come, Louis. Anoche no cenaste.

 

—No tengo hambre, de verdad —dice.

 

Joder, qué frustrante es esto.

 

—Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno —insisto en voz baja.

 

—¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? —me suelta.

 

Ay, nene, no quieras saberlo, de verdad.

 

—Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come.

 

Lo fulmino con la mirada. No me presiones con esto, Louis. Me mira con expresión testaruda, pero empieza a comer.

 

Al ver cómo se mete un tenedor cargado de huevo en la boca me relajo. Tiene una actitud desafiante, aunque a su manera. Y eso es algo único. Nunca me he enfrentado a ello. Sí. Exacto. Louis es una novedad. Por eso me fascina… ¿verdad?

 

Cuando termina de comer le retiro el plato.

 

—Tú has cocinado, así que yo recojo la mesa.

 

—Muy democrático —dice levantando una ceja.

 

—Sí. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño.

 

Y podré poner a prueba sus técnicas orales. Inspiro deprisa para controlar la súbita excitación que me provoca esa idea.

 

Mierda.

 

Le suena el teléfono y Louis se retira a un rincón de la cocina, metido ya en la conversación. Me detengo junto al fregadero a mirarle. Está de pie contra la pared de cristal y la luz de la mañana recorta la silueta de su cuerpo bajo mi camisa blanca. Se me seca la boca. Está muy delgado, tiene las piernas fuertes y un culo ideal.

 

Todavía pegado al móvil, se vuelve hacia mí y finjo que estoy interesado en otra cosa. Por algún motivo no quiero que me pille comiéndomelo con los ojos.

 

¿A quién tiene al teléfono?

 

Oigo que menciona el nombre de Perrie y me pongo tenso. ¿Qué le estará contando? Nuestras miradas se encuentran.

 

¿Qué le estás diciendo, Lou?

 

Él se vuelve hacia otro lado y un momento después cuelga, luego se acerca a mí moviendo el cuerpo a un ritmo suave y seductor bajo la camisa. ¿Debería decirle que le veo?

 

—¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo? —pregunta indeciso.

 

Me quedo paralizado mientras sujeto la puerta de la despensa que estaba a punto de cerrar.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

¿Adónde quiere ir a parar? ¿Qué le ha contado a la señorita Edwards?

 

Inspira hondo.

 

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes… sobre sexo. Y me gustaría comentarlas con Perrie.

 

—Puedes comentarlas conmigo.

 

—Harry, con todo el respeto…

 

Se queda callado. ¿Le da vergüenza?

 

—Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor —dice de un tirón.

 

—¿Cuarto rojo del dolor?

 

Pero ¿qué cojones?

 

—Se trata sobre todo de placer, Louis. Créeme. Y además, tu compañera de piso está revolcándose con mi hermano. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad.

 

No me apetece que Zayn sepa nada sobre mi vida sexual. No dejaría de meterse conmigo en lo que me queda de vida.

 

—¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus… preferencias?

 

—No. No son asunto suyo.

 

Se muere por preguntarme algo.

 

—¿Qué quieres saber? —digo, de pie delante de él, escudriñándole el rostro.

 

—De momento nada en concreto —murmura.

 

—Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote qué tal lo has pasado esta noche.

 

Mi respiración se vuelve superficial mientras espero su respuesta. Todo nuestro acuerdo podría depender de lo que diga ahora.

 

—Bien —contesta.

 

Me ofrece una sonrisa dulce y sexy.

 

Es lo que quería oír.

 

—Yo también. Nunca había echado un polvo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es porque ha sido contigo.

 

La sorpresa y el placer que le provocan mis palabras son evidentes. Le acaricio el labio inferior con el pulgar. Me muero por tocarle… otra vez.

 

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

 

Le beso y me lo llevo al cuarto de baño.

 

—Quédate ahí —le ordeno mientras abro el grifo.

 

Luego vierto un aceite esencial en el agua humeante. La bañera se llena deprisa mientras él sigue mirándome. Normalmente, esperaría de cualquiera que compartiese un baño conmigo que mantuviera la mirada gacha en señal de modestia.

 

Pero Louis no lo hace.

 

No mira al suelo, sino que sus ojos brillan  llenos de expectación y curiosidad. Aun así, se ha echado los brazos alrededor del cuerpo; es tímido.

 

¡Dios! Cómo me pone…

 

Y pensar que nunca se ha bañado con un hombre…

 

Puedo apuntarme otro tanto al marcador.

 

Cuando la bañera está llena, me quito la camiseta y le tiendo la mano.

 

—Señor Tomlinson.

 

Él acepta mi invitación y se mete dentro.

 

—Gírate y mírame —ordeno—. Sé que ese labio está delicioso, doy fe de ello, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo? Cuando te lo muerdes, tengo ganas de follarte, y estás dolorido, ¿no?

 

Toma aire con brusquedad y deja de morderse el labio.

 

—Eso es. ¿Lo has entendido?

 

Todavía de pie, asiente con vehemencia.

 

—Bien.

 

Aún lleva puesta mi camisa, le quito el iPod del bolsillo y lo dejo en el lavabo.

 

—Agua e iPods… no es una combinación muy inteligente.

 

Cojo la camisa por debajo y se la quito tirando de ella hacia arriba. Doy un paso atrás para admirarlo, y automáticamente agacha la cabeza.

 

—Oye —digo con una voz suave, intentando que se yerga para mirarme—. Louis, eres muy guapo, todo tú. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzado. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte.

 

Le sostengo la barbilla y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

No te escondas de mí, nene.

 

—Ya puedes sentarte.

 

Lo hace con una prisa indecente y se estremece cuando su cuerpo dolorido toda el agua.

 

Muy bien…

 

Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se reclina, pero al abrirlos ya parece más relajado.

 

—¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? —me pregunta con una sonrisa cohibida.

 

—Sí, muévete hacia delante.

 

Acabo de desvestirme y me meto detrás de él, presiono su espalda contra mi pecho y coloco las piernas sobre las suyas con los pies por encima de sus tobillos. Después se las separo.

 

Se remueve, pegado a mí, pero no reacciono a sus movimientos y hundo la nariz en su pelo.

 

—Qué bien hueles, Louis —susurro.

 

Se relaja y yo alcanzo el gel del estante. Me pongo un poco en la mano, froto hasta conseguir algo de espuma y empiezo a darle un masaje por el cuello y los hombros. Gime y su cabeza cae hacia un lado bajo mis tiernas atenciones.

 

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto.

 

—Mmm —responde, satisfecho.

 

Le lavo los brazos y las axilas, luego llego a mi primer objetivo: su torso.

 

Dios, qué tacto tiene…

 

Es perfecto. Louis gime y arquea las caderas mientras se le acelera la respiración. Está excitado. Mi cuerpo reacciona de la misma manera y crece bajo él.

 

Deslizo las manos por su vientre en dirección a mi segundo objetivo. Antes de llegar al vello, paro y me hago con una toallita.  Echo un poco de gel en ella y doy comienzo al lento proceso de lavarlo en la entrepierna. Suave, despacio pero seguro, voy frotando, lavando, limpiando bien, estimulando. Louis empieza a jadear y sus caderas se mueven al mismo ritmo que mi mano. Tiene la cabeza apoyada contra mi hombro, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta en un gemido mudo mientras se rinde a mi mano implacable, que no le da tregua.

 

—Siéntelo, Lou. —Le deslizo los dientes por el lóbulo de la oreja—. Siéntelo para mí.

 

—Oh… por favor —jadea.

 

Intenta estirar las piernas, pero las tengo bien aprisionadas bajo las mías.

 

Ahora que está todo cubierto de una fina capa de espuma estoy listo para seguir adelante.

 

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpio —anuncio, y aparto las manos de su cuerpo.

 

—¿Por qué te paras? —protesta.

 

Abre los ojos de golpe, con lo que desvela su frustración y su decepción.

 

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Louis.

 

Está jadeando y, si no me equivoco, hace pucheros.

 

Bien.

 

—Date la vuelta. Yo también tengo que lavarme.

 

Me obedece. Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes, las pupilas dilatadas.

 

Levanto las caderas y me agarro la polla.

 

—Quiero que, para empezar, conozcas bien la parte más valiosa de mi cuerpo, mi favorita. Le tengo mucho cariño.

 

Se le abre la boca al mirar mi miembro erecto y luego mi cara… y mi miembro otra vez. No puedo contener una sonrisa malvada. Su rostro es la viva imagen de un virgen escandalizado por lo que está viendo.

 

Sin embargo, cuanto más observa mi polla, más cambia su expresión. Primero se pone pensativo, luego intenta evaluar lo que ve y, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, en ellos percibo claramente un desafío.

 

Vamos, lánzate, señor Tomlinson.

 

Su sonrisa, mientras alcanza la botella de gel, es cautivadora. Se echa un poco de jabón en la mano y, sin apartar la mirada de la mía, se frota las palmas. Entreabre la boca, se muerde el labio inferior y luego pasa la lengua por las pequeñas marcas que han dejado sus dientes.

 

¡Louis Tomlinson, estás hecho todo un seductor!

 

Mi polla reacciona con entusiasmo y se pone más dura. Él alarga la mano y me rodea mi miembro. Mi respiración sale siseante entre dientes apretados y cierro los ojos para saborear el momento.

 

No me importa que me toquen esa parte del cuerpo.

 

No, no me importa lo más mínimo… Coloco la mano encima de la suya para enseñarle qué debe hacer.

 

—Así. —Mi voz suena ronca mientras empiezo a guiarle.

 

Él cierra la mano con más fuerza y la mueve arriba y abajo, cubierta por la mía.

 

Oh, sí.

 

—Muy bien, nene.

 

Le suelto y dejo que siga solo, cierro los ojos y me rindo al ritmo que marca él.

 

Oh, Dios.

 

¿Qué tiene su inexperiencia que resulta tan excitante? ¿Es porque estoy disfrutando con cada nuevo aprendizaje?

 

De repente se la mete en la boca y chupa con fuerza. Su lengua me tortura.

 

¡Joder!

 

—Uau… Lou.

 

Chupa más fuerte; tiene la mirada encendida de astucia. Esta es su venganza, me paga con mi misma moneda. Está arrebatador.

 

—Dios —digo en un gruñido.

 

Y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para no correrme en ese mismo instante. Louis continúa con su dulce tortura y, a medida que va ganando confianza, levanto las caderas y me meto mucho más adentro en su boca.

 

¿Hasta dónde puedo llegar, nene?

 

Mirarlo me excita, me pone muchísimo. Lo agarro del pelo y empiezo a imprimirle ritmo a su boca mientras él se apoya con las manos en mis muslos.

 

—Oh… Lou… es fantástico.

 

Esconde los dientes tras sus labios y se mete mi polla en la boca una vez más.

 

—¡Ah! —gimo, y me pregunto hasta dónde me permitirá entrar.

 

Su boca me atormenta, sus dientes protegidos aprietan con fuerza. Y quiero más.

 

—Dios, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar?

 

Su mirada se cruza con la mía. Arruga la frente y entonces, con una expresión muy decidida, se desliza por mi miembro hasta que le toco el fondo de la garganta.

 

Joder.

 

—Louis, voy a correrme en tu boca —le advierto casi sin aliento—. Si no quieres, para.

 

Empujo una y otra vez, y veo cómo mi polla desaparece en su boca. Es mucho más erótico. Estoy al borde del clímax. De repente libera los dientes y me aprieta con suavidad, y estoy perdido; me corro contra el fondo de su garganta y grito de placer.

 

¡Joder!

 

Me cuesta respirar. Me ha desarmado por completo… ¡Una vez más!

 

Cuando abro los ojos le veo resplandecer de orgullo.

 

Y tiene motivos para estar orgulloso. Ha sido una mamada de puta madre.

 

—¿No tienes arcadas? —Lo miro maravillado mientras recobro la respiración—. Dios, Lou… ha estado… muy bien, de verdad, muy bien. Aunque no lo esperaba. ¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme.

 

Hay que elogiar el trabajo bien hecho.

 

Un momento; lo ha hecho tan bien que tal vez sí tiene experiencia.

 

—¿Lo habías hecho antes? —pregunto, aunque no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

 

—No —dice con evidente orgullo.

 

—Bien. —Espero que mi sensación de alivio no haya sido demasiado obvia—. Otra novedad, señor Tomlinson. Bueno, tienes un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Ven, vamos a la cama. Te debo un orgasmo.

 

Salgo de la bañera algo aturdido y me tapo con una toalla alrededor de la cadera. Saco otra, la sostengo en alto, ayudo a Louis a salir de la bañera y lo envuelvo en ella para dejarlo atrapado. Lo estrecho contra mi cuerpo y le doy un beso, un beso de verdad. Exploro su interior con la lengua.

 

Saboreo mi semen en su boca. Le agarro la cabeza y lo beso más profundamente.

 

Le deseo.

 

A todo él.

 

Su cuerpo y alma.

 

Quiero que sea mío.

 

Miro esos ojos desconcertados y le imploro:

 

—Dime que sí.

 

—¿A qué? —susurra.

 

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mío. Por favor, Lou.

 

Es lo más cerca que he estado de suplicar desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Vuelvo a besarle y en ese beso vierto toda mi pasión. Cuando lo cojo de la mano, parece deslumbrado.

 

Deslúmbralo aún más, Styles.

 

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunto.

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

—Buen chico.

 

Bueno, y precios, chico.

 

Voy al vestidor para elegir una de mis corbatas. Cuando vuelvo a estar frente a él, le quito la toalla y la dejo caer al suelo.

 

—Junta las manos por delante.

 

Se lame los labios, y creo que, por un instante, se siente inseguro, pero después me tiende los brazos. Le ato las muñecas deprisa con corbata. Compruebo el nudo. Sí. Está fuerte.

 

Ya es hora de seguir con el entretenimiento, señor Tomlinson.

 

Sus labios se abren cuando inspira… Está excitado.

 

Le deslizo con delicadeza los dedos por el pelo.

 

—Pareces muy joven con el pelo hacia abajo. —Pero no va a detenerme. Tiro mi toalla—. Oh, Louis, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

 

Le sujeto de los brazos, casi a la altura de los hombros, y lo empujo suavemente hacia la cama sin soltarlo, para que no se caiga. Cuando lo tengo postrado, me tumbo a su lado, le agarro los puños y se los levanto por encima de la cabeza.

 

—Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?

 

Traga saliva.

 

—Contéstame.

 

—No moveré as manos —dice con voz ronca.

 

—Buen chico.

 

No puedo evitar sonreír. Lo tengo tumbado a mi lado con las muñecas atadas, indefenso. Es mío.

 

Aún no se ha convertido en el hombre que deseo, pero nos vamos acercando.

 

Me inclino, le beso con delicadeza y le digo que voy a besarle el cuerpo.

 

Él suspira cuando mis labios se deslizan desde la base de su oreja hasta el hueco de su cuello. Me veo recompensado por un gemido de placer. De pronto baja los brazos y me rodea el cuello con ellos.

 

No. No. No. Eso no vale, señor Tomlinson.

 

Le lanzo una mirada furiosa y se los coloco de nuevo por encima de la cabeza.

 

—Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar.

 

—Quiero tocarte —susurra.

 

—Lo sé. —Aun así no puedes—. Pero deja las manos quietas.

 

Tiene la boca entreabierta y su pecho se eleva con cada rápida inspiración. Le he puesto a cien.

 

Estupendo.

 

Le levanto la barbilla y empiezo a descender por su cuerpo dejando un rastro de besos. Mi mano baja por su esternón hasta su torso. Le beso y le mordisqueo.

 

Lou gimotea y empieza a mover las caderas.

 

—No te muevas le advierto sin apenas separar la boca de su piel.

 

Voy dejando besos por toda su barriga, donde mi lengua explora el sabor y la profundidad de su ombligo.

 

—Ah… —gime, y se retuerce.

 

Tendré que enseñarle a estarse quieto…

 

Mis dientes rozan su piel.

 

—Mmm. Qué dulce es usted, señor Tomlinson.

 

Le doy pequeños mordiscos entre el ombligo y el vello que baja hasta su miembro, luego me siento entre sus piernas. Le agarro los tobillos y se las separo mucho. Contemplarlo así, desnudo, vulnerable, es fascinante. Le levanto el pie izquierdo, le doblo la rodilla y me llevo los dedos a los labios sin dejar de mirarle. Le beso cada uno de los dedos de pie, luego le muerdo las yemas.

 

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y también la boca, que dibuja una O que va pasando de minúscula a mayúscula. Cuando le muerdo la yema del meñique con algo más de fuerza, su pelvis se eleva y jadea. Deslizo la lengua por el empeine y llego al tobillo. Louis cierra los ojos con fuerza, su cabeza se sacude de un lado a otro y yo prosigo con mi tortura en la otra pierna.

 

—Por favor —suplica cuando le chupo y le muerdo el meñique.

 

—Lo mejor para usted, señor Tomlinson —le digo en un tono burlón.

 

Al llegar a la rodilla no me detengo, sino que continúo lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo por la parte interior del muslo, y le separo las piernas más aún mientras avanzo.

 

Él tiembla, desesperado, imaginando ya mi lengua en su polla.

 

Oh, no… Todavía no, señor Tomlinson.

 

Retomo mis atenciones con la pierna izquierda, besando y mordisqueando desde la rodilla por la cara interior del muslo.

 

Louis se tensa cuando por fin estoy entre sus piernas, pero mantiene los brazos levantados.

 

Buen chico.

 

Despacio, deslizo la nariz por su miembro, arriba y abajo.

 

Él se retuerce.

 

Me paro. Tiene que aprender a estarse quieto.

 

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

 

—¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señor Tomlinson?

 

Le sostengo la mirada y meto la nariz entre su vello para inspirar profundamente. Su cabeza cae atrás sobre la cama y suelta un gemido.

 

Le soplo con delicadeza el vello, arriba y abajo.

 

—Me gusta —murmuro. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo un vello desde tan cerca y de una forma tan personal. Tiro de él con suavidad—. Quizá lo conservemos.

 

Aunque resulta bastante molesto para jugar con cera…

 

—Oh… por favor —me ruega.

 

—Mmm… Me gusta que me supliques, Louis.

 

Gime.

 

—No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señor Tomlinson —susurro sin apartarme de su polla—, pero hoy me ha complacido, así que tiene que recibir su recompensa.

 

Le sostengo los muslos y empiezo a rodearle el miembro con la lengua, trazando círculos alrededor de la punta.

 

Grita; su cuerpo quiere elevarse de la cama.

 

Pero no me detengo. Mi boca es implacable. Louis tensa las piernas, estira las puntas de los pies.

 

Oh, está a punto, y lentamente le meto el dedo corazón.

 

Está un poco apretado, pero le prepararé.

 

—Nene, me encanta que estés tan apretado para mí.

 

Empiezo a mover el dedo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj para dilatarlo. Mi lengua sigue torturándole el pene, más y más. Él se tensa debajo de mí y por fin grita cuando el orgasmo estalla en todo su cuerpo.

 

¡Sí!

 

Me arrodillo y saco un condón. Me lo pongo y me unto un poco de lubricante. En cuanto me lo pongo entro en él, despacio.

 

Joder, qué sensación…

 

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto para asegurarme.

 

—Bien. Muy bien. —Tiene la voz áspera.

 

Oh… Empiezo a moverme, deleitándome al sentirlo alrededor de mi polla, debajo de mí. Una y otra vez, cada vez más deprisa, perdiéndome en el interior de este hombre. Quiero que se corra otra vez.

 

Quiero saciarlo.

 

Quiero hacerlo feliz.

 

Por fin, vuelve a ponerse tenso y gime.

 

—Córrete para mí, Lou —digo apretando los dientes.

 

Louis estalla y se contrae a mi alrededor.

 

—Un polvo de agradecimiento —murmuro, y me dejo ir para encontrar yo también la liberación.

 

Me dejo caer sobre él un momento, deleitándome en su piel tersa. Mueve las manos para dejarlas alrededor de mi cuello, pero como está atado no puede tocarme.

 

Respiro hondo, me apoyo en los brazos y me lo quedo mirando, asombrado.

 

—¿Ves lo buenos que somos juntos? Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Louis. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

 

Nuestras frentes se tocan y cierro los ojos.

 

Por favor, dime que sí.

 

Oímos unas voces al otro lado de la puerta.

 

¿Qué coño es eso?

 

Son Higgins y Anne.

 

—¡Mierda! Mi madre.

 

Louis se encoge cuando mi miembro sale de él.

 

Me levanto de la cama dando un salto y tiro el condón a la papelera.

 

¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí mi madre?

 

Higgins la ha distraído, menos mal. Bueno, pues está a punto de llevarse una sorpresa.

 

Louis sigue postrado en la cama.

 

—Vamos, tenemos que vestirnos… si quieres conocer a mi madre.

 

Le sonrío mientras me pongo los vaqueros. Está adorable.

 

—Harry… no puedo moverme —protesta, aunque también esboza una amplia sonrisa.

 

Me inclino, le desato la corbata y le beso la frente.

 

Mi madre va a estar encantada.

 

—Otra novedad —susurro, incapaz de controlar mi sonrisa.

 

—No tengo ropa limpia.

 

Me pongo una camiseta blanca y, cuando me vuelvo, me lo encuentro sentado, abrazándose las rodillas.

 

—Quizá debería quedarme aquí.

 

—No, claro que no —le advierto—. Puedes ponerte algo mío.

 

Me gusta que lleve mi ropa.

 

Su cara es un poema.

 

—Louis, estarías precioso hasta con un saco. No te preocupes, por favor. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. Vístete. Voy a calmarla un poco. Te espero en el salón dentro de cinco minutos. Si no, vendré a buscarte y te arrastraré lleves lo que lleves puesto. Mis camisetas están en ese cajón. Las camisas, en el armario. Sírvete tú mismo.

 

Pone los ojos como platos.

 

Sí, lo digo enserio, nene.

 

Con la última mirada penetrante de advertencia, abro la puerta y salgo para saludar a mi madre.

 

Veo a Anne en el pasillo de la puerta del vestíbulo, y Higgins le está dando conversación. El rostro de mi madre se ilumina al verme.

 

—Cariño, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras acompañado —exclama, y parece algo incómoda.

 

—Hola, mamá. —Le doy un beso en la mejilla que me ofrece—. Ahora ya me ocupo yo de ella —le digo a Higgins.

 

—Sí, señor Styles.

 

Higgins asiente con cara de exasperación y regresa a su despacho.

 

—Gracias, Higgins —le dice Anne mientras él se marcha, y luego vuelve toda su atención hacia mí—. ¿Cómo que ya te ocuparás de mí? —pregunta en un tono de reproche—. Estaba de compras por el centro y he pensado en pasarme a tomar un café. —Se calla—. De haber sabido que no estabas solo…

 

Se encoge de hombros con gesto torpe, infantil.

 

Otras veces ha pasado a tomar un café y también había alguien en casa… pero nunca lo ha sabido.

 

—Enseguida lo conocerás —anuncio para no hacerla sufrir más—. ¿Quieres sentarte?

 

Señalo el sofá.

 

—¿Lo? ¿Un chico?

 

—Sí, mamá. Un chico. —Mi tono es muy seco porque intento no echarme a reír.

 

Por una vez guarda silencio mientras recorre el salón.

 

—Veo que ya has desayunado —comenta al ver los cacharros sin fregar.

 

—¿Quieres un café?

 

—No, gracias, cariño. —Se sienta—. Conoceré a tu… amigo y luego me marcharé. No quiero interrumpiros. Pensaba que te estarías matando a trabajar en tu estudio. Trabajas demasiado, cariño, por eso me había propuesto sacarte de aquí a rastras.

 

Me mira casi con una disculpa cuando me siento junto a ella en el sofá.

 

—No te preocupes. —Si reacción me hace muchísima gracia—. ¿Por qué no has ido a la iglesia esta mañana?

 

—Des tenía que trabajar, así que hemos pensado ir a misa de tarde. Supongo que esperar que nos acompañes sería pedir demasiado.

 

Levanto una ceja en un gesto de cínico disgusto.

 

—Mamá, sabes que eso no es para mí.

 

Dios y yo nos dimos la espalda hace mucho tiempo.

 

Suspira, pero entonces aparece Lou… vestido con su propia ropa, y se detiene en el umbral con timidez. La tensión entre madre e hijo desaparece, y me levanto, aliviado.

 

—Aquí está.

 

Anne se vuelve y se pone de pie.

 

—Mamá, te presento a Louis Tomlinson. Louis, esta es Anne Cox-Styles.

 

Se dan la mano.

 

—Encantada de conocerte —dice Anne, quizá con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto.

 

—Doctora Cox-Styles —contesta Louis con educación.

 

—Llámame Anne —añade mi madre, que de repente se muestra simpática e informal.

 

¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?

 

—Suelen llamarme doctora Cox, y la señora Styles es mi suegra.

 

Le guiña un ojo a Louis y se sienta. Yo le hago una señal y doy unas palmadas en el cojín que queda a mi lado. Louis se acerca y toma asiento.

 

—Bueno, ¿y cómo os conocisteis? —pregunta Anne.

 

—Louis me hizo una entrevista para la revista de la facultad, porque esta semana voy a entregar los títulos.

 

—Así que te gradúas esta semana…

 

Anne sonríe a Louis de oreja a oreja.

 

—Sí.

 

Entonces suena el móvil de Louis y él se disculpa para ir a contestar.

 

—También daré el discurso inaugural —le digo a Anne, aunque Louis tiene toda mi atención.

 

¿Quién es?

 

—Mira, Stan, ahora no es un buen momento.

 

Ese maldito fotógrafo. ¿Qué quiere ahora?

 

—Le dejé un mensaje a Zayn, y luego supe que estaba en Portland. No lo he visto desde la semana pasada —está diciendo Anne.

 

Louis cuelga.

 

Anne sigue hablando mientras él e acerca de nuevo a nosotros.

 

—… y Zayn me llamó para decirme que estabas por aquí… Hace dos semanas que no te veo, cariño-

 

—¿Zayn lo sabía? —comento.

 

¿Qué quiere ese fotógrafo?

 

—Pensé que podríamos comer juntos, pero ya veo que tienes otros planes, así que no quiero interrumpiros.

 

Anne se pone en pie y, por una vez, agradezco que sea tan intuitiva y entienda la situación. Vuelve a acercarme una mejilla y me despido de ella con un beso.

 

—Tengo que llevar a Louis a Portland.

 

—Claro, cariño.

 

Anne le dedica una sonrisa resplandeciente —y, si no me equivoco, también agradecida— a Louis.

 

Esto es exasperante.

 

—Louis, un placer conocerte. —Mi madre le da la mano con su enorme sonrisa fijada en el rostro—. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

 

—Señora Cox… —Es Higgins, que ha aparecido en el umbral de la puerta.

 

—Gracias, Higgins —contesta Anne mientras él la escolta por el salón y la lleva a la puerta doble que da al vestíbulo.

 

Bueno, ha sido interesante…

 

Mi madre siempre ha pensado que me gustaban los hombres, aunque jamás se ha entrometido en mi vida privada y nunca me lo ha preguntado.

 

Ahora ya lo sabe.

 

Louis está maltratando su labio inferior y parece angustiado… Más le vale estarlo.

 

—Así que te ha llamado el fotógrafo… —suelto con brusquedad.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Qué quería?

 

—Solo pedirme perdón, ya sabes… por lo del viernes.

 

—Ya veo.

 

Quizá quiere que Louis le dé una segunda oportunidad. Esa idea no me hace ninguna gracia.

 

Higgins carraspea.

 

—Señor Styles, hay un problema con el envío a Darfur.

 

Mierda. Esto me pasa por no haber mirado los e-mails esta mañana. He estado demasiado ensimismado con Louis.

 

—¿El Charlie Tango ha vuelto a Boeing Field? —le pregunto a Higgins.

 

—Sí, señor. —Inclina la cabeza en dirección a Louis—. Señor Tomlinson.

 

Él sonríe y Higgins se va.

 

—¿Higgins vive aquí? —pregunta Louis.

 

—Sí.

 

Voy a la cocina y, de camino, cojo el móvil y abro un momento el programa de correo. Tengo un e-mail marcado como urgente de Ros y un par de mensajes de texto. La llamo de inmediato.

 

—Ros, ¿cuál es el problema?

 

—Harry, hola. El informe que nos llega desde Darfur no es bueno. No pueden garantizar la seguridad de los envíos ni de la tripulación de carretera, y el Departamento de Estado no está dispuesto a autorizar el relevo sin el apoyo de la ONG.

 

Maldita sea.

 

—No voy a poner en peligro a la tripulación.

 

Ros ya lo sabe.

 

—Podríamos intentar conseguir mercenarios —propone.

 

—No, cancélalo…

 

—Pero el coste… —protesta.

 

—Lo lanzaremos desde el aire…

 

—Sabía que dirías eso, Harry. Ya estoy preparando un plan de acción. Saldrá caro. Mientras tanto, los contenedores pueden ir a Rotterdam desde Filadelfia; lo retomaremos desde allí y ya está.

 

—Bien.

 

Cuelgo. Un poco más de apoyo del Departamento de Estado no me vendría mal. Decido llamar a Blandino para comentarlo con él.

 

Mi atención regresa entonces al señor Tomlinson, que está de pie en el salón, mirándome con recelo. Tengo que conseguir que esto vuelva a funcionar.

 

Sí. El contrato. Ese es el siguiente paso de nuestra negociación.

 

En mi estudio, reúno los papeles que están sobre el escritorio y los meto todos en un sobre de papel manila.

 

Louis no se ha movido de donde lo he dejado, en el salón. Quizá ha estado pensando en el fotógrafo… Mi ánimo se hunde a plomo.

 

—Este es el contrato. —Sostengo el sobre en alto—. Léelo y lo comentamos el fin de semana que viene. Te sugiero que investigues un poco para que sepas de lo que estamos hablando.

 

Mira primero el sobre y luego a mí. Está pálido.

 

—Bueno, si aceptas, y espero de verdad que aceptes —añado.

 

—¿Qué investigue?

 

—Te sorprendería saber lo que puedes encontrar en Internet.

 

Frunce el ceño.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto.

 

—No tengo ordenador. Suelo utilizar los de la facultad. Veré si puedo utilizar el portátil de Perrie.

 

¿Qué no tiene ordenador? ¿Cómo puede un estudiante no tener ordenador? ¿Tan pelado está? Le tiendo el sobre.

 

—Seguro que puedo… bueno… prestarte uno. Recoge tus cosas. Volveremos a Portland en coche y comeremos algo por el camino. Voy a vestirme.

 

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —dice con una voz débil y vacilante.

 

—¿Al fotógrafo? —le suelto.

 

Parece sentirse culpable.

 

Pero ¿qué coño?

 

—No me gusta compartir, señor Tomlinson. Recuérdelo.

 

Antes de que él diga algo, salgo del salón hecho una furia.

 

¿Está colgado de él?

 

¿Acaso me ha utilizado para estrenarse?

 

Joder.

 

Tal vez es por dinero. Esa idea me deprime… aunque no parece ser un cazafortunas. Ha sido bastante tajante en cuanto a comprarle ropa. Me quito los vaqueros y me pongo unos bóxers. Mi corbata de Brioni está en el suelo, así que me agacho a recogerla.

 

No se ha negado a que lo atara; es más, pareció gustarle. Hay esperanza, Styles. Hay esperanza.

 

Meto la corbata y otras dos en una bolsa de piel junto con calcetines, ropa interior y preservativos.

 

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

 

De hecho, sé que voy a quedarme en el Heathman durante la próxima semana… para estar cerca de él. Saco un par de trajes y camisas para que Higgins me los lleve mientras esté allí. Necesitaré uno para la ceremonia de graduación.

 

Me pongo deprisa unos vaqueros limpios y saco una cazadora de cuero justo cuando me suena el móvil. Es un mensaje de Zayn.

 

*Vuelvo hoy y llevo tu coche. Espero no joderte los planes.*

 

Le contesto.

 

*No. Ahora mismo regreso a Portland.

Avisa a Higgins cuando llegues.*

 

Llamo a Higgins por el teléfono interno.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—Zayn volverá con el SUV esta tarde. Llévamelo a Portland mañana. Me hospedaré en el Heathman hasta la ceremonia de graduación. He dejado preparada alguna ropa que me gustaría que me llevaras también.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Y llama a Audi. Puede que necesite el A3 antes de lo que creía.

 

—Ya está listo, señor Styles.

 

—Ah, genial. Gracias.

 

Bueno, ya me he ocupado del coche; ahora le toca al ordenador. Llamo a Barney, suponiendo que estará en su despacho, porque sé que tendrá algún portátil último modelo.

 

—¿Señor Styles? —contesta.

 

—¿Qué haces en la oficina, Barney? Es domingo.

 

—Estoy trabajando en el diseño de la tableta. No consigo quitarme de la cabeza el problema de la célula foto eléctrica.

 

—Necesitas tener una vida familiar.

 

Barney tiene la gentileza de reír.

 

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Styles?

 

—¿Tienes algún portátil nuevo?

 

—Tengo dos Apple aquí mismo.

 

—Fantástico. Necesito uno.

 

—Sin problema.

 

—¿Puedes configurarle una cuenta de correo a Louis Tomlinson? El ordenador es para él.

 

—¿Cómo se escribe? ¿Lewis?

 

—L.O.U.I.S.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

—Estupendo. Andrea se pondrá en contacto contigo hoy mismo para hacer la entrega.

 

—Sin problema, señor.

 

—Gracias, Barney… y vete a casa.

 

—Si, señor.

 

Escribo un mensaje a Andrea con instrucciones para que envíe el portátil a la dirección de Louis y luego vuelvo al salón. Él está sentado en el sofá, jugueteando nervioso con los dedos. Me mira con cautela y se levanta.

 

—¿Listo? —pregunto.

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

Higgins sale de su despacho.

 

—Mañana, pues —le digo.

 

—Si, señor. ¿Qué coche va a llevarse?

 

—El R8.

 

—Buen viaje, señor Styles. Señor Tomlinson —dice Higgins mientras nos abre las puertas del vestíbulo.

 

Louis se mueve nervioso a mi lado mientras esperamos el ascensor; Se está mordiendo el labio inferior.

 

Me recuerda sus dientes sobre mi polla.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Louis? —le pregunto, y alargo una mano para tirarle de la barbilla—.Deja de morderte el labio o te follaré en el ascensor, y me dará igual si entra alguien o no —mascullo con ferocidad.

 

Está escandalizado, creo… Aunque ¿por qué iba a estarlo después de todo lo que hemos hecho…? Mi mal humor se suaviza.

 

—Harry, tengo un problema.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

Ya en el ascensor, aprieto el botón del parking.

 

—Bueno… —balbucea, inseguro. Entonces yergue los hombros—. Necesito hablar con Perrie. Tengo muchas preguntas sobre sexo, y tú estás demasiado implicado. Si quieres que haga todas esas cosas, ¿cómo voy a saber…? —Se detiene, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras—. Es que no tengo puntos de referencia.

 

Otra vez no… Creía que habíamos superado esa etapa. No quiero que hable con nadie; ha firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Pero me lo ha vuelto a pedir, así que debe de ser importante para él.

 

—Si no hay más remedio, habla con ella. Pero asegúrate de que no comente nada con Zayn.

 

—Perrie no haría algo así, como yo no te diría a ti nada de lo que ella me cuente de Zayn… si me contara algo —insiste.

 

Le recuerdo que a mí no me interesa la vida sexual de Zayn, pero accedo a que hable sobre lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Su compañera de piso me cortaría los huevos si supiera cuáles son mis verdaderas intenciones.

 

—De acuerdo —dice Louis, y me regala una gran sonrisa.

 

—Cuanto antes te sometas a mí mejor, así acabamos con todo esto.

 

—¿Acabamos con qué?

 

—Con tus desafíos.

 

Le doy un beso fugaz y sus labios contra los míos hacen que me sienta mejor al instante.

 

—Bonito coche —comenta cuando nos acercamos al R8 en el aparcamiento subterráneo.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Le sonrío entusiasmado y me recompensa con otra sonrisa… pero entonces pone los ojos en blanco. Y mientras le abro la puerta del copiloto, me planteo si debería comentarle algo sobre ese gesto que acaba de hacer.

 

—¿Qué coche es? —me pregunta cuando ya estoy sentado al volante.

 

—Un Audi R8 Spyder. Como hace un día precioso, podemos bajar la capota. Ahí hay una gorra. Bueno, debería haber dos.

 

Pongo el coche en marcha, bajo la capota y la voz del Boss inunda el vehículo.

 

—Va a tener que gustarte Bruce.

 

Le sonrío y saco el R8 de su segura plaza en el parking.

 

En la interestatal 5 vamos esquivando los demás coches de camino a Portland. Louis está muy callado; escucha la música y mira por la ventanilla. Es difícil interpretar la expresión que se oculta tras esas gagas de sol y bajo mi gorra de los Mariners. El viento silba por encima de nosotros mientras pasamos a toda velocidad junto a Boeing Field.

 

Hasta ahora, el fin de semana ha resultado del todo inesperado. Aunque ¿qué esperaba? Pensaba que cenaríamos juntos, que negociaríamos el contrato y luego… ¿qué? Tal vez era inevitable que me lo follara.

 

Miro hacia Louis.

 

Sí… Y quiero follarlo otra vez.

 

Ojalá supiera qué piensa de todo esto. Deja entrever muy poco, pero he aprendido algunas cosas sobre él. A pesar de su inexperiencia, está ansioso por aprender. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Me viene a lamente la imagen de sus labios sobre mi polla y tengo que reprimir un gemido.

 

Sí… Está más que ansioso.

 

Pensar eso me excita.

 

Espero poder verle de nuevo antes del próximo fin de semana.

 

Incluso ahora, me muero de ganas por tocarle otra vez. Alargo el brazo y le pongo la mano sobre la rodilla.

 

—¿Tienes hambre?

 

—No especialmente —responde, contenido.

 

Esto empieza a preocuparme de verdad.

 

—Tienes que comer, Louis. Conozco un sitio fantástico cerca de Olympia. Pararemos allí.

 

***

 

El Cuisine Sauvage es pequeño y está lleno de parejas y familias que disfrutan de un almuerzo de domingo. Con Louis de la mano, sigo a la recepcionista hasta nuestra mesa. La última vez que estuve aquí fue con Caroline. Me pregunto qué opinaría ella de Louis.

 

—Hacía tiempo que no venía. No se pude elegir… Preparan lo que han cazado o recogido —explico.

 

Hago una mueca fingiendo horrorizarme y Louis se ríe.

 

¿Por qué me siento como si midiera tres metros cuando le hago reír?

 

—Dos vasos de Pinot Grigio —le ido a la camarera, que me pone ojitos desde debajo del su largo flequillo rubio.

 

Eso me molesta. Veo que Louis frunce el ceño.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto; tal vez a él también le ha molestado la actitud de la camarera.

 

—Yo quería una Coca-Cola Light.

 

¿Y por qué no lo has dicho? Me cabreo.

 

—El Pinot Grigio de aquí es un vino decente. Irá bien con la comida, nos traigan lo que nos traigan.

 

—¿Nos traigan lo que nos traigan? —pregunta con los ojos como platos, alarmado.

 

—Sí.

 

Y esbozo una sonrisa de varios megavatios para que me perdone por no haberle dejado pedir su bebida. No estoy acostumbrado a preguntar…

 

—A mi madre le has gustado —añado, con la esperanza de que eso le complazca, al recordar cómo ha reaccionado Anne al comocerlo.

 

—¿En serio? —dice, y parece halagado.

 

—Claro. No sabía que soy bisexual.

 

Aunque ahora pensará que solo me gustan los hombres.

 

—¿No lo sabía?

 

—Nunca me ha visto con hombres ni mujeres.

 

—Vaya… ¿con ninguno de los quince?

 

—Tienes buena memoria. No, con ninguno de los quince.

 

—Oh.

 

Sí, nene, solo contigo. La idea me resulta perturbadora.

 

—Mira, Louis, para mí también ha sido un fin de semana de novedades.

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Nunca había dormido con nadie, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales en mi cama, nunca había llevado a un hombre en el Charlie Tango y nunca le había presentado un hombre a mi madre. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

 

Eso. ¿Qué coño estás haciendo conmigo? Este no soy yo.

 

La camarera nos trae el vino, frío, y Louis enseguida da un pequeño sorbo sin dejar de mirarme con un brillo en los ojos.

 

—Me lo he pasado muy bien este fin de semana, de verdad —dice con un tímido deleite en la voz.

 

Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, y me doy cuenta de que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un fin de semana… desde que Susannah y yo rompimos. Se lo digo.

 

—¿Qué es un polvo vainilla? —pregunta.

 

Me río porque no me esperaba esta pregunta, ni que cambiara tan radicalmente de tema.

 

—Sexo convencional, Louis, sin juguetes ni accesorios. —Me encojo de hombros—. Ya sabes… bueno, la verdad es que no lo sabes, pero eso es lo que significa.

 

—Oh —se sorprende.

 

Lo veo algo alicaído. ¿Y ahora qué?

 

La camarera nos interrumpe y deja do platos de sopa.

 

—Sopa de ortigas —anuncia, y vuelve a la cocina dándose aires.

 

Louis y yo nos miramos, luego contemplamos la sopa. La probamos enseguida y a ambos nos parece buenísima. Él suelta una risita al ver mi exagerada expresión de alivio.

 

—Qué sonido tan bonito —digo en voz baja.

 

—¿Por qué nunca has echado polvos vainilla? ¿Siempre has hecho… bueno… lo que hagas?

 

Él y sus constantes preguntas…

 

—Más o menos.

 

Y me planteo si ser más explícito en mi respuesta. Deseo que se abra a mí; quiero que confíe en mí. Nunca he hablado de ello con nadie con tanta franqueza, pero creo que puedo fiarme de él, así que escojo las palabras con mucho cuidado.

 

—Una amiga de mi madre me sedujo cuando yo tenía quince años.

 

—Oh.

 

La cuchara de Louis se detiene a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

 

—Sus gustos eran muy especiales. Fui su sumiso durante seis años.

 

—Oh. —Y suelta un suspiro.

 

—Así que sé lo que implica, Louis. —Ya lo creo que lo sé—. La verdad es que no tuve una introducción al sexo demasiado corriente.

 

Nadie podía tocarme. Todavía es así.

 

Espero a ver cómo reacciona, pero sigue tomándose la sopa mientras le da vueltas a lo que acabo de decirle.

 

—¿Y nunca saliste con nadie en la facultad? —pregunta cuando se ha terminado la última cucharada.

 

—No.

 

La camarera nos interrumpe para llevarse los platos vacíos. Louis espera a que se aleje.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

 

—Sí.

 

—Porque no quise. Solo la deseaba a ella. Además, me habría matado a palos.

 

Parpadea un par de veces mientras asimila esos datos.

 

—Si era amiga de tu madre, ¿cuántos años tenía?

 

—Los suficientes para saber lo que hacía.

 

—¿Sigues viéndola?

 

Noto que está impactado.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Todavía… bueno…?

 

Se pone tan rojo como un tomate y hace un mohín con la boca.

 

—No —sigo enseguida. No quiero que se haga una idea equivocada de mi relación con Caroline—. Es una buena amiga —añado para tranquilizarlo.

 

—¿Tu madre lo sabe?

 

—Claro que no.

 

Mi madre me mataría… y Caroline también.

 

La camarera regresa con el segundo plato: venado. Louis toma un largo trago de vino.

 

—Pero no estarías con ella todo el tiempo…

 

No presta atención a la comida.

 

—Bueno, estaba solo con ella, aunque no la veía todo el tiempo. Era… difícil. Después de todo, todavía estaba en el instituto, y más tarde en la facultad. Come, Louis.

 

—No tengo hambre, Harry, de verdad —dice.

 

Entorno los ojos.

 

—Come —insisto sin subir la voz.

 

Intento controlar mi ira.

 

—Espera un momento —pide en un tono igual de calmado que el mío.

 

¿Qué problema tiene? ¿Caroline?

 

—De acuerdo —accedo.

 

Me pregunto si le he contado demasiado sobre mí. Como un poco de venado.

 

Por fin coge los cubiertos y empieza a comer.

 

Bien.

 

—¿Así será nuestra… bueno… nuestra relación? —pregunta—. ¿Estarás dándome órdenes todo el rato?

 

Inspecciona con la mirada el plato de comida que tiene delante.

 

—Sí.

 

—Ya veo.

 

Se aparta el flequillo.

 

—Es más, querrás que lo haga.

 

—Es mucho decir —opina.

 

—Lo es.

 

Cierro los ojos. Quiero poder hacerlo con él, ahora más que nunca. ¿Cómo convencerlo de que le dé una oportunidad a nuestro acuerdo?

 

—Louis, tienes que seguir tu instinto. Investiga un poco, lee el contrato… No tengo problema en comentar cualquier detalle. Estaré en Portland hasta el viernes, por si quieres que hablemos antes del fin de semana. Llámame… Podríamos cenar… ¿digamos el miércoles? De verdad quiero que esto funcione. Nunca he querido nada tanto.

 

Uau. Bonita parrafada, Styles. ¿Acabas de pedirle que salga contigo?

 

—¿Qué pasó con los otros quince? —quiere saber.

 

—Cosas distintas, pero al fin y al cabo se reduce a… incompatibilidad.

 

—¿Y crees que yo podría ser compatible contigo?

 

—Sí.

 

Eso espero…

 

—Entonces ya no ves a ninguno de ellos.

 

—No, Louis. Soy monógamo.

 

—Ya veo.

 

—Investiga un poco, Louis.

 

Deja el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre el plato, y  eso significa que ya no tiene hambre.

 

—¿Ya has terminado? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?

 

Asiente con la cabeza, se lleva las manos al regazo, su boca hace ese mohín testarudo tan suyo… y sé que será imposible convencerle de que se termine el plato. No me extraña que esté tan delgado. Tendré que cambiar sus hábitos alimentarios si accede a ser mía. Mientras yo sigo comiendo, veo que me lanza una mirada cada pocos segundos y que un lento rubor empieza a aparecer en sus mejillas.

 

Mmm, ¿y a qué viene eso?

 

—Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que estás pensando ahora mismo. —Es evidente que está pensando en sexo—. Ya me imagino… —digo para provocarle.

 

—Me alegro de que no puedas leerme el pensamiento.

 

—El pensamiento no, Louis, pero tu cuerpo… lo conozco bastante bien desde ayer.

 

Le lanzo una sonrisa voraz y pido la cuenta.

 

Cuando nos vamos, su mano se agarra a la mía con fuerza. Está callado —parece absorto en sus pensamientos—, y así sigue todo el trayecto hasta Vancouver. Le he dado mucho que pensar.

 

Sin embargo, también él me ha dado mucho que pensar a mí.

 

¿Querrá meterse en esto conmigo?

 

Maldita sea, espero que sí.

 

Aún es de día cuando llegamos a su casa, pero el sol se está poniendo tras el horizonte y baña el monte Santa Helena con una luz brillante, rosada y nacarada. Louis y Perrie viven en un lugar espectacular, con unas vistas increíbles.

 

—¿Quieres entrar? —me pregunta cuando apago el motor.

 

—No. Tengo trabajo.

 

Sé que si acepto su invitación estaré cruzando una línea que no estoy preparado para cruzar. No sé hacer de novio… y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas en cuanto al tipo de relación que tendrá conmigo.

 

Veo la decepción en su rostro, y, desanimado, mira hacia otro lado.

 

No quiere que me vaya.

 

Menuda lección de humildad. Alargo el brazo, le cojo la mano y le beso los nudillos con la esperanza de que mi rechazo no le insulte tan hiriente.

 

—Gracias por este fin de semana, Louis. Ha sido… estupendo.

 

Me mira con los ojos brillantes.

 

—¿Nos vemos el miércoles? —sigo diciendo—. Pasaré a buscarte por el trabajo o por donde me digas.

 

—Nos vemos el miércoles —contesta, y la esperanza que resuena en sus palabras me desconcierta.

 

Mierda. No es una cita.

 

Le beso otra vez la mano y bajo del coche para abrirle la puerta. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta.

 

Cuando baja del coche, se le ilumina la cara; nada que ver con la expresión que tenía hace un momento. Echa a andar hacia la puerta de su casa, pero antes de llegar a los escalones se vuelve de repente.

 

—Ah… por cierto, me he puesto unos calzoncillos tuyos —dice en tono  triunfal.

 

Tira de la goma y puedo leer las palabras «Polo» y «Ralph» asomado bajo sus pantalones.

 

¡Me ha robado ropa interior!

 

Me deja pasmado. Y en ese instante no hay nada que desee más que verle con mis bóxers… y solo con ellos.

 

Se echa el flequillo a un lado y entra en su casa con aire insolente mientras me deja de pie en la acera, mirándole como un idiota.

 

Sacudo la cabeza, subo otra vez al coche y al ponerlo en marcha no puedo reprimir una sonrisa de gilipollas.

 

Espero que diga que sí.

 

***

 

Termino de trabajar y doy un sorbo del delicioso Sancerre que me ha traído una mujer del servicio de habitaciones con unos ojos muy, muy oscuros. Revisar los e-mails y contestar a unos cuantos me ha venido bien para distraerme y no pensar tanto en Louis. Ahora estoy agradablemente cansado. ¿Es por las cinco horas de trabajo? ¿O por la actividad sexual de anoche y de esta mañana? Los recuerdos del cautivador señor Tomlinson invaden mi pensamiento: en el Charlie Tango, en la cama, en la bañera, bailando en la cocina. Y pensar que todo empezó aquí el viernes… y que ahora está sopesando aceptar mi proposición.

 

¿Se habría leído el contrato? ¿Estará haciendo los deberes?

 

Compruebo mi móvil una vez más para ver si hay algún mensaje o una llamada perdida, pero no he recibido nada.

 

¿Accederá?

 

Eso espero…

 

Andrea me ha enviado la nueva dirección de e-mail de Louis, y me ha asegurado que le entregarán el portátil mañana primera hora. Con eso en mente, redacto un correo.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 22 de mayo de 2015 23:15

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Su nuevo ordenador

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Confío en que haya dormido bien. Espero que haga buen uso de este portátil, como comentamos.

Estoy impaciente por cenar con usted el miércoles.

Hasta entonces, estaré encantado de contestar a cualquier pregunta vía e-mail, si lo desea.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

El mensaje no rebota, así que la dirección está activa. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Louis cuando lo lea. Espero que le guste el portátil. Supongo que mañana lo sabré. Me acomodo en el sofá con el libro que estoy leyendo. Lo han escrito dos economistas de renombre que analizan por qué los pobres piensan y se comportan como lo hacen. Me viene a la cabeza la imagen de una joven cepillándose la melena oscura y larga; el pelo le brillaba en la luz que entra por la ventana de cristales amarillentos y agrietados, y el aire está lleno de motas de polvo que bailan. Canta en voz baja, como una niña.

 

Me estremezco.

 

No vayas por ahí, Styles.

 

Abro el libro y me pongo a leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lunes, 23 de mayo de 2015**

 

Es la una y pico de la madrugada cuando me voy a dormir. Me quedo mirando el techo, cansado, relajado, pero también excitado, ansioso por lo que me deparará la semana. Espero tener un nuevo proyecto: el señor Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

Mis pies golpean la acera de Main Street mientras me dirijo hacia el río. Son las 6.35 de la mañana y la luz trémula de los primeros rayos de sol despunta por encima de los altos edificios. La primavera ha vestido los árboles de verde, se respira un aire limpio y apenas hay tráfico. He dormido bien. «O Fortuna», del _Carmina Burana_ de Orff, suena a todo volumen en mis oídos. Hoy se abre ante mí un nuevo mundo lleno de posibilidades.

 

¿Respondería a mi e-mail?

 

Es muy temprano, demasiado temprano para recibir ninguna respuesta, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan ligero cuando paso corriendo junto a la estatua del ciervo en dirección al Willamette.

 

 

A las 7.45 ya estoy sentado delante del portátil, me he duchado y he pedido el desayuno. Le he enviado un correo a Andrea para informarle de que esta semana voy a trabajar desde Portland y para pedirle que reprograme todas las reuniones de modo que puedan realizarse o bien por teléfono o por videoconferencia. También le he escrito a Gail para que sepa que no volveré a casa hasta el jueves por la noche, como muy pronto. A continuación repaso la bandeja de entrada y descubro, entre otras cosas, una propuesta para formar una _joint venture_ con un astillero de Taiwan. Reenvío el mensaje a Ros para que lo añada a la agenda de temas que debemos discutir.

 

Por fin puedo dedicar mi atención a la otra cuestión pendiente: Caroline.

 

Me ha enviado un par de correo durante el fin de semana y no le he contestado.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 08:15

Para: Caroline Flack

Asunto: Fin de semana

 

Buenos días, Caroline:

Perdona que no haya contestado antes, pero he estado muy liado estos dos días y pasaré toda la semana en Portland. Tampoco sé nada sobre el próximo fin de semana, pero te digo algo si estoy libre.

Los últimos resultados del negocio de belleza parecen prometedores.

Bien hecho, Señora…

 

Saludos, H.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Le doy a «Enviar» mientras me pregunto una vez más qué pensaría Caroline de Louis… y viceversa. Oigo el tono de mensaje entrante que emite el portátil.

 

Es de Louis.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 08:20

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Tu nuevo ordenador (en préstamo)

 

He dormido muy bien, gracias… por alguna extraña razón… Señor.

Creí entender que el ordenador era un préstamo, es decir, no es mío.

 

Lou

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

«Señor» con mayúscula. Ha estado leyendo, y seguramente también informándose. Y sigue hablándome. Sonrío como un tonto delante del correo. Son buenas noticias. Aunque también sigue empeñado en rechazar el ordenador.

 

¡Es desesperante!

 

Niego con la cabeza, divertido.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 08:22

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Tu nuevo ordenador (en préstamo)

 

El ordenador es en préstamo. Indefinidamente, señor Tomlinson.

Observo por su tono que ha leído la documentación que le di.

¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings,Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Pulso «Enviar». ¿Tardará mucho en contestarme? Me dispongo a leer el resto de los mensajes a modo de distracción mientras espero su respuesta. Veo un resumen ejecutivo de Fred, el jefe de departamento de telecomunicaciones, sobre el desarrollo de nuestra tableta de energía solar, uno de mis proyectos que más me ilusiona. Es ambicioso, pero pocas de mis aventuras empresariales me importan tanto como esta, y me siento realmente emocionado ante esa perspectiva. Estoy decidido a que el tercer mundo disponga de tecnología avanzada a precios asequibles.

 

Oigo el tono de mensaje entrante.

 

Otro correo del señor Tomlinson.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 08:25

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Mentes inquisitivas

 

Tengo muchas preguntas, pero no me parece adecuado hacértelas vía e-mail, y algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida.

 

No quiero ni necesito un ordenador indefinidamente.

 

Hasta luego. Que tenga un buen día… Señor.

 

Lou

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

El tono del mensaje me hace sonreír, pero tiene que ir a trabajar, así que tal vez no vuelva a enviar ninguno más en un rato. Me molesta su reticencia a aceptar el maldito ordenador. No es un cazafortunas, algo que no suele darse entre las personas que conozco… Aunque Michael era igual.

 

_—Señor, no merezco esta ropa tan bonita._

_—Sí que la mereces, acéptala. Y no quiero volver a oír hablar del asunto. ¿Entendido?_

_—Sí, amo._

_—Bien. Es de un estilo que te va muy bien._

 

Ah, Michael. Era un buen sumiso, pero se encariñó demasiado y yo no era el hombre adecuado. Por suerte, no duró mucho y ahora está felizmente casado. Devuelvo mi atención al e-mail de Louis y lo releo una vez más.

 

«Algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida.»

 

El muy descarado insinúa que me paso el día rascándome la barriga.

 

¡A la mierda!

 

Veo el breve informe de Fred que tengo abierto en el escritorio y decido dejarle las cosas claras a Louis.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 08:26

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Tu nuevo ordenador (de nuevo un préstamo)

 

Hasta luego, nene.

P.D.: Yo también trabajo para ganarme la vida.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Soy incapaz de concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer mientras espero ese tono revelador que me anuncia los mensajes entrantes. Cuando llega, voy derecho a la bandeja de entrada… pero no es de Louis, sino de Caroline. Y me sorprende la desilusión que me produce.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Caroline Flack

Fecha:23de mayo de 2015 08:33

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Fin de semana

 

Harry, trabajas demasiado. ¿Qué te retiene en Portland? ¿Negocios?

Ex.

 

Caroline Flack

ESCLAVA

For the Beauty That Is You™

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Se lo cuento? Si lo hago, me llamará al instante para hacerme preguntas, y todavía no estoy preparado para compartir las experiencias de este fin de semana. Le contesto con un breve correo en el que le digo que se trata de negocios, y retomo la lectura del informe.

 

Andrea me llama a las nueve y repasamos la agenda. Como estoy en Portland, le pido que concierte una reunión con el director y el subdirector adjunto de desarrollo económico de la Universidad Estatal de Washington para hablar sobre el proyecto de ciencia del suelo que hemos puesto en marcha y de su petición respecto al aumento de la financiación para el próximo año fiscal. Me confirma que cancelará el resto de los compromisos sociales de la semana y a continuación me pasa la primera videoconferencia del día.

 

 

A las tres me encuentro enfrascado en el estudio de varios diseños para tabletas que me ha enviado Barney, cuando alguien llama a la puerta y me distrae. No soporto las interrupciones, pero por un instante deseo que se trate del señor Tomlinson. Es Higgins.

 

—Hola. —Espero que mi voz no delate mi decepción.

 

—Le traigo la ropa, señor Styles —dice con suma educación.

 

—Adelante. ¿Te importaría colgarla en el armario? Estoy pendiente de una multiconferencia.

 

—Por supuesto, señor.

 

Entra en la suite sin perder tiempo, con un par de bolsas para trajes y una de deporte, más grande.

 

Cuando regresa, todavía estoy esperando la llamada.

 

—Higgins, creo que no voy a necesitarte estos próximos dos días. ¿Por qué no aprovechas ara ir a ver a tu hija?

 

—Es usted muy amable, señor, pero su madre y yo… —Se interrumpe, incómodo.

 

—Ah. De modo que así están las cosas, ¿no? —pregunto.

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

—Sí, señor. Tendré que hablarlo con ella.

 

—De acuerdo. ¿Mejor el miércoles, entonces?

 

—Lo preguntaré. Gracias, señor.

 

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

 

—Ya hace suficiente, señor.

 

No quiere hablar del tema.

 

—De acuerdo. Creo que me hará falta una impresora, ¿puedes encargarte tú?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Asiente de nuevo y cierra la puerta con suavidad mientras yo me quedo con el ceño fruncido. Espero que su ex mujer no esté haciéndole la vida imposible. El coste de la educación de la niña corre de mi cuenta como incentivo adicional para que Higgins se quede a mi servicio. Es un buen hombre, y no quiero perderlo. El teléfono suena; se trata de la multiconferencia con Ros y el senador Blandino.

 

 

La última llamada acaba a las cinco y veinte de la tarde. Me estiro en la silla, pensando en lo productivo que ha resultado el día. Es increíble lo mucho que he adelantado sin estar en el despacho. Solo me quedan por leer un par de informes para dar la jornada por terminada. Contemplo el claro cielo crepuscular por la ventana y mis pensamientos se desvían hacia cierto sumiso potencial.

 

Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido en Payne’s, poniéndoles precios a las bridas para cables y midiendo metros de cuerda. Espero poder utilizar todo eso con él algún día, una idea que me hace evocar imágenes de Louis atado en mi cuarto de juegos. Me recreo con él unos momentos… y le envío un correo rápido. Toda esta espera, el trabajo y el envío de e-mails me pone nervioso. Sé muy bien de qué forma me gustaría liberar toda esta tensión acumulada, pero tengo que conformarme con salir a correr.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 17:24

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Trabajar  para ganarse la vida

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Espero que haya tenido un buen día en el trabajo.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me cambio y me pongo la ropa de salir a correr. Higgins me ha traído dos pares más de pantalones de chándal, aunque estoy seguro de que ha sido cosa de Gail. Compruebo el correo electrónico de camino a la puerta. Ha contestado.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 17:48

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Trabajar para ganarse la vida

 

Señor… He tenido un día excelente en el trabajo.

Gracias.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Pero no ha hecho los deberes. Le respondo con otro e-mail.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 17:50

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: ¡A trabajar!

 

Señor Tomlinson:

Me alegro mucho de que haya tenido un día excelente.

Mientras escribe e-mails no está investigando.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Y en lugar de salir de la habitación, aguardo su respuesta. No me hace esperar demasiado.

 

 

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 17:53

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Pesado

 

Señor Styles:

Deja de mandarme e-mails y podré empezar a hacer los deberes. Me gustaría sacar otro sobresaliente.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Suelto una carcajada. ¡Sí! Ese sobresaliente podría haber sido una matrícula de honor. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a ver y a sentir sus labios alrededor de mi polla.

 

Joder…

 

Hago entrar en vereda a mi cuerpo descarriado, le doy a la tecla de «Enviar» de mi mensaje de respuesta y espero.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de mayo de 2015 17:55

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Impaciente

 

Señor Tomlinson:

Deje de escribirme e-mails… y haga los deberes.

Me gustaría ponerle otro sobresaliente.

El primero fue muy merecido ;)

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Esta vez no responde inmediatamente, por lo que me doy la vuelta y decido irme a correr, con cierta sensación de abatimiento. Sin embargo, estoy abriendo la puerta cuando el tono de mensaje entrante me arrastra junto al ordenador.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 17:59

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Investigación en Internet

 

Señor Styles:

¿Qué me sugieres que ponga en el buscador?

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no habré pensado en ello? Podría haberle dado algunos libros. Me vienen muchas páginas web a la mente, pero no quiero asustarle.

 

Tal vez lo mejor será empezar con las más vainilla…

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 18:02

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Investigación en Internet

 

Señor Tomlinson:

Empiece siempre con la Wikipedia.

No quiero más e-mails a menos que tenga preguntas.

¿Entendido?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me levanto de la silla, pensando que no contestará, pero, como es habitual en él, me sorprende y lo hace. Soy incapaz de resistirme.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 18:04

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: ¡Autoritario!

 

Sí… señor.

Eres muy autoritario.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

No lo sabes tú bien, nene.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 18:06

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Controlando

 

Louis, no te imaginas cuánto.

Bueno, quizá ahora te haces una ligera idea.

Haz los deberes.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Contente un poco, Styles. He salido por la puerta antes de que Louis tenga oportunidad de volver a distraerme. Corro en dirección al río con los Foo Fighters sonando a todo volumen en mis oídos. He visto el Willamette al amanecer y ahora me apetece disfrutar de sus vistas con la puesta de sol. Hace una tarde preciosa y algunas parejas han salido a pasear junto a la orilla, otras descansan en el césped, y unos cuantos turistas pedalean con sus bicicletas por la explanada. Los evito con la música atronando en mis oídos.

 

El señor Tomlinson tiene preguntas. No ha abandonado el juego, todavía no ha dicho que no, y el intercambio de e-mails ha alimentado mis esperanzas. Cruzo por debajo de Hawthorne Bridge mientras voy pensando en lo cómodo que se siente cuando escribe; bastante más que cuando habla. Tal vez sea su medio de expresión preferido. Bueno, ha estudiado literatura inglesa. Espero que al volver a la habitación haya otro correo suyo, tal vez con preguntas, o con más bromitas insolentes.

 

Sí, esto último es bastante probable.

 

Atravieso Main Street a la carrera mientras pienso en la posibilidad de que acepte mi propuesta. La idea me resulta excitante, incluso estimulante, y fuerzo un sprint de vuelta al Heathman.

 

 

Son las 8.45 cuando ocupo de nuevo la silla del salón. He tomado el salmón salvaje de Oregón para cenar, otra vez cortesía de la señorita Ojos Oscurísimos, y todavía me queda media copa de Sancerre. Tengo el portátil abierto y encendido, por si llega algún correo importante, y cojo el informe que he impreso y que habla de las zonas industriales en plena recalificación de Detroit.

 

—Al final tendrá que ser Detroit —rezongo en voz alta, y empiezo a leer.

 

Pocos minutos después oigo el tono de mensaje entrante.

 

Se trata de un correo cuyo asunto reza: «Universitario escandalizado». El encabezamiento hace que me incorpore en la silla.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 20:33

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Universitario escandalizado

 

Bien, ya he visto bastante.

Ha sido agradable conocerte.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¡Mierda!

 

Lo releo.

 

Joder.

 

Es un no. Me quedo mirando la pantalla sin poder creérmelo.

 

¿Y ya está?

 

¿Sin discutirlo?

 

Nada.

 

¿Un simple «Ha sido agradable conocerte» y listos?

 

Pero ¡qué cojones!

 

Vuelvo a arrellanarme en la silla, boquiabierto.

 

¿Agradable?

 

Agradable.

 

AGRADABLE.

 

Yo diría que le resultó más que agradable cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se corría.

 

No te precipites, Styles.

 

¿Y si es una broma?

 

¡Menuda broma!

 

Me acerco el portátil para responderle.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: ¿AGRADABLE?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Sin embargo, me quedo mirando la pantalla con los dedos sobre las teclas y sin saber qué decir.

 

¿Cómo ha podido rechazarme con tanta facilidad?

 

Su primer polvo.

 

Manos a la obra, Styles. ¿Qué opciones tienes? ¿Y si voy a verle para asegurarme de que es un no? Tal vez pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lo cierto es que no sé qué contestar a este correo. Quizá se ha metido en alguna página especialmente hardcore. ¿Por qué no le he pasado unos cuantos libros? No me lo creeré hasta que no me lo diga mirándome a los ojos.

 

Eso es. Me froto la barbilla mientras pienso en un plan y momentos después me encuentro frente al armario, en busca de la corbata.

 

Esa corbata.

 

El trato todavía puede cerrarse. Saco varios reservativos de la bolsa de piel y me los meto en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, después cojo la chaqueta y una botella de vino blanco del minibar. Mierda, es un chardonnay… pero tendrá que servir. Recupero al vuelo la llave de la habitación, cierro la puerta y me dirijo hacia el ascensor para ir a buscar el coche al parking del hotel.

 

 

Aparco el R8 frente al apartamento que Lou comparte con la señorita Edwards, mientras me pregunto si no estaré cometiendo un disparate. Hasta ahora, nunca había ido a visitar a su casa a ninguno de mis sumisos; ellos siempre venían a verme a mí. Estoy traspasando todos los límites que me había impuesto, y no me gusta la sensación que tengo cuando abro la puerta del coche y salgo. Es imprudente y muy presuntuoso por mi parte venir hasta aquí. Aunque también es cierto que no es la primera vez… pero en las dos ocasiones anteriores solo me he quedado unos minutos. En caso de que acepte, tendré que hacer algo con sus expectativas. Esto no volverá a suceder.

 

Te estás precipitando de nuevo, Styles.

 

Estás aquí porque crees que es un no.

 

La señorita Edwards sale a abrir cuando llamo a la puerta. Le sorprende verme allí.

 

—Hola, Harry. Lou no me ha dicho que venías. —Se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar—. Está en su habitación. Voy a avisarle.

 

—No, me gustaría darle una sorpresa. —Le dedico mi mirada más encantadora y formal, ante la que reacciona con un par de parpadeos. ¡Uau!, sí que ha sido fácil. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Así da gusto—. ¿Cuál es su habitación?

 

—Por esa primera puerta.

 

Me indica una que da al salón, desierto en esos momentos.

 

—Gracias.

 

Dejo la chaqueta y el vino frío encima de una de las cajas de la mudanza, abro la puerta y me encuentro en un pequeño distribuidor con un par de habitaciones. Supongo que una debe de ser un cuarto de baño, así que llamo a la otra puerta. Espero un segundo, abro y allí está Lou, sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio, leyendo algo que parece el contrato. Lleva puestos los auriculares mientras tamborilea con los dedos de manera ausente, al compás de un ritmo que solo oye él. Lo observo unos instantes, sin moverme del sitio. Su expresión concentrada le forma arrugas en la cara, tiene el pelo despeinado y lleva puestos unos pantalones de chándal. Tal vez ha salido a correr por la tarde… Quizá también necesita desfogarse. La idea me complace. El dormitorio es pequeño, está muy ordenado y tiene un aire infantil: todo es blanco, de color crema o azul celeste, y está bañado por la luz suave de la lamparita de noche. También parece un poco vacío, aunque veo una caja cerrada, con las palabras «Habitación de Lou» escritas en la parte superior. Al menos tiene una cama de matrimonio… de hierro forjado blanco. Vaya, vaya. Eso tiene posibilidades.

 

De pronto Lou da un respingo, sorprendido ante mi presencia.

 

Sí, he venido por tu e-mail.

 

Se quita los auriculares de un tirón y el ruido amortiguado de la música llena el silencio que se ha instalado entre nosotros.

 

—Buenas noches, Louis.

 

Me mira boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos.

 

—He pensado que tu e-mail merecía una respuesta en persona.

 

Intento adoptar un tono neutro. Louis mueve la mandíbula arriba y abajo, pero permanece mudo.

 

El señor Tomlinson se ha quedado sin palabras. Vaya, eso me gusta.

 

—¿Puedo sentarme?

 

Asiente con la cabeza y sigue mirándome completamente atónito mientras me acomodo en el borde de la cama.

 

—Me preguntaba cómo sería tu habitación —digo para intentar romper el hielo, aunque la charla insustancial no es uno de mis fuertes.

 

Louis pasea la mirada por el dormitorio, como si lo viera por primera vez.

 

—Es muy serena y tranquila —añado, aunque ahora mismo estoy muy lejos de sentirme sereno y tranquilo.

 

Quiero saber por qué ha rechazado mi propuesta sin opción a discutirla.

 

—¿Cómo…? —empieza a preguntar con un hilo de voz, pero se queda a medias.

 

Habla en susurros; es evidente que sigue sorprendido.

 

—Todavía estoy en el Heathman.

 

Eso ya lo sabe.

 

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —dice en un tono estridente.

 

—No, gracias, Louis.

 

Bien, no ha olvidado los buenos modales, pero deseo resolver cuando antes lo que me ha traído aquí: su inquietante e-mail.

 

—Así que ha sido agradable conocerme… —comento haciendo hincapié en la palabra que más me ofende de toda la frase.

 

¿Agradable? ¿En serio?

 

Se mira las manos, que descansan sobre su regazo, mientras tamborilea nervioso con los dedos sobre los muslos.

 

—Pensaba que me contestarías por e-mail —responde con una voz tan desangelada como su cuarto.

 

—¿Estás mordiéndote el labio a propósito? —pregunto en un tono más duro de lo que pretendía.

 

—No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo —murmura, muy pálido.

 

Nos miramos a los ojos.

 

Y el aire prácticamente desprende chispas entre los dos.

 

¡Joder!

 

¿Acaso tú no lo sientes, Lou? La tensión. La atracción. Mi respiración se acelera cuando veo que se le dilatan las pupilas. Despacio, sin prisas, alargo la mano hacia su pelo y se lo acaricio. Él me observa, hipnotizado, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

 

—Veo que has decidido hacer un poco de ejercicio.

 

Recorro la delicada línea de su oreja con los dedos y masajeo el carnoso lóbulo con suaves tirones. Le pregunto, sin alzar la voz, por qué ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Su respiración se acelera también.

 

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar —contesta.

 

—¿Pensar en qué, Louis?

 

—En ti.

 

—¿Y has decidido que ha sido agradable conocerme? ¿Te refieres a conocerme en sentido bíblico?

 

Se ruboriza.

 

—No pensaba que fueras un experto en la Biblia.

 

—Iba a catequesis los domingo, Louis. Aprendí mucho.

 

Catequismo. Culpa. Y que Dios me abandonó hace mucho tiempo.

 

—No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre pinzas para pezones en la Biblia. Quizá te dieron la catequesis con una traducción moderna —dice para provocarme, con un brillo en la mirada.

 

Ay, esa lengua viperina…

 

 

—Bueno, he pensado que debía venir para recordarte lo agradable que ha sido conocerme. —Mi tono desafiante impregna el ambiente. Me mira con la boca abierta, pero deslizo los dedos hasta la barbilla y se la cierro—. ¿Qué le parece, señor Tominson? —susurro con mis ojos clavados en los suyos.

 

De pronto, se abalanza sobre mí.

                            

Mierda.

 

Consigo cogerlo por los brazos antes de que llegue a tocarme y me giro de manera que cae en la cama, debajo de mí y con los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza. Le vuelvo la cara para que me mire, le beso con dureza; mi lengua explora su boca y la reclama. Él arquea el cuerpo en respuesta y me devuelve el beso con la misma pasión.

 

Por Dios, Lou, qué me estás haciendo…

 

En cuanto lo siento retorcerse en busca de más, me detengo y lo miro fijamente. Ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha el plan B.

 

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunto cuando abre los ojos con un parpadeo.

 

Asiente con vehemencia. Saco la corbata del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones para que la vea, luego me pongo a horcajadas sobre él y le ato las muñecas a uno de los barrotes de hierro del cabezal.

 

Se mueve y se contonea debajo de mí, y le da tirones para comprobar si está bien atado, pero la corbata resiste sin problemas. No se escapará.

 

—Mejor así.

 

Sonrío aliviado porque lo tengo donde quería. Ahora toca desnudarlo.

 

Le cojo un pie y empiezo a desatarle la zapatilla de deporte.

 

—No —protesta, azorado, e intenta retirarlo.

 

Sé que es porque ha salido a correr y no quiere que le quite la zapatilla. ¿Cree que es sudor va a echarme atrás?

 

¡Cariño…!

 

—Si forcejeas, te ataré también los pies, Louis. Si haces el menor ruido, te amordazaré. No abras la boca. Seguramente ahora mismo Perrie esté ahí fuera escuchando.

 

Se queda quieto, y sé que mi corazonada era cierta: le preocupan los pies. ¿Cuándo entenderá que esas cosas no me importan?

 

Sin perder mucho tiempo, le quito las zapatillas, los calcetines y el pantalón de chándal. Luego lo desplazo para que quede bien estirado y tumbado sobre las sábanas, no sobre esa delicada colcha hecha a mano. Vamos a dejarlo todo hecho un asco.

 

Deja de morderte el puto labio.

 

Paso un dedo sobre su boca a modo de tórrida advertencia. Él frunce los labios como si quisiera besarlo, y eso me arranca una sonrisa. Es una criatura bella y sensual.

 

Ahora que por fin lo tengo como yo quiero, me quito los zapatos y los calcetines, me desabrocho los pantalones y me despojo de la camisa. Él me sigue atentamente con la mirada.

 

—Creo que has visto demasiado.

 

Quiero tenerlo en vilo, que no sepa qué voy a hacerle. Será un festín carnal. Nunca le he vendado los ojos, de modo que esto contará como parte del entrenamiento. Eso en caso de que acepte…

 

Vuelvo a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, cojo el borde de la camiseta y se la subo, pero, en lugar de quitársela, se la dejo enrollada sobre los ojos; una venda muy práctica.

 

Me ofrece una visión fantástica, expuesto y atado como está.

 

—Mmm, esto va cada vez mejor. Voy a tomar una copa —susurro, y le beso.

 

Él ahoga un grito cuando nota que bajo de la cama. Una vez en el distribuidor, dejo la puerta entornada y me dirijo al salón para recuperar la botella de vino.

 

La señorita Edwards, que lee sentada en el sofá, alza la vista y enarca las cejas, sorprendida. Vamos, Perrie, no irás a decirme que nunca has visto a un hombre descamisado porque eso no te lo crees ni tú.

 

—Perrie, ¿dónde puedo encontrar vasos, hielo y un sacacorchos? —pregunto, sin prestar atención a la cara de escandalizada que pone.

 

—Mmm… En la cocina. Ya voy yo. ¿Dónde está Lou?

 

Ah, se preocupa por su amigo. Bien.

 

—Ahora mismo anda un poco liado, pero le apetece beber algo.

 

Cojo la botella de chardonnay.

 

—Sí, ya veo —dice la señorita Edwards, y la sigo hasta la cocina, donde me señala unos vasos que hay sobre la encimera. Están todos fuera, supongo que a la espera de que los empaqueten para la mudanza. Me tiende un sacacorchos y saca de la nevera una bandeja de hielo, de la que extrae los cubitos.

 

—Todavía quedan muchas cosas que embalar. Ya sabes que Zayn nos está echando una mano, ¿no? —comenta con retintín.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuro, distraído, mientras abro el vino—. Pon hielo en los vasos. —Le indico dos con la barbilla—. Es un chardonnay. Con hielo pasará mejor.

 

—Te hacía más de vino tinto —observa cuando sirvo la bebida—. ¿Vendrás a echarle una mano a Lou con la mudanza?

 

Le brillan los ojos. Está desafiándome.

 

Tú ni caso, Styles.

 

—No, no puedo —contesto, cortante, porque me cabrea que intente que me sienta culpable.

 

Aprieta los labios y me doy la vuelta para salir de la cocina, aunque no lo bastante rápido para librarme de su expresión desaprobadora.

 

Que te den, Edwards.

 

No pienso colaborar de ninguna de las maneras. Louis y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación. Además, no me sobra el tiempo.

 

Regreso al dormitorio, cierro la puerta y dejo atrás a la señorita Edwards y su desdén. La visión del cautivador Louis Tomlinson tumbado en la cama, jadeante y a la expectativa, tiene un efecto apaciguador inmediato. Pongo el vino sobre la mesilla de noche, me saco el paquetito plateado del pantalón y lo coloco junto a la botella antes de dejar caer al suelo el pantalón y los calzoncillos, que liberan mi miembro erecto.

 

Doy un sorbo de vino, sorprendido al ver que no está nada mal, y observo a Lou. No ha dicho ni una palabra. Tiene el rostro vuelto hacia mí, con los labios ligeramente separados, anhelantes. Cojo el vaso y vuelvo hacia mí, con los labios ligeramente separados, anhelantes. Cojo el vaso y vuelvo a sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

 

—¿Tienes sed, Louis?

 

—Sí —jadea.

 

Doy otro sorbo, me inclino y, al besarle, derramo el vino en su boca. Se relame y su garganta emite un débil murmullo agradecido.

 

—¿Más? —pregunto.

 

Asiente, sonriendo, y lo complazco.

 

—No nos pasemos. Sabemos que tu tolerancia al alcohol es limitada, Louis —bromeo, y sus labios se separan para formar una amplia sonrisa.

 

Me agacho de nuevo y vuelvo a darle de beber de mi boca mientras él se retuerce debajo de mí.

 

—¿Te parece esto agradable? —pregunto mientras me tumbo a su lado.

 

Se queda inmóvil, muy serio, pero abre los labios a causa de su respiración agitada.

 

Doy otro trago de vino, aunque esta vez cojo dos cubitos. Cuando lo beso, empujo un trocito de hielo entre sus labios y luego voy trazando un sendero de besos helados por su piel fragante, desde la garganta hasta el ombligo, donde deposito el otro fragmento y un poco de vino.

 

Aspira sobresaltado.

 

—Ahora tienes que quedarte quieto. Si te mueves, llenarás la cama de vino, Louis. —Le hablo en un susurro y, cuando vuelvo a besarle justo por encima del ombligo, él mueve las caderas—. Oh, no. Si derrama el vino, le castigaré, Señor Tomlinson.

 

Gime en respuesta y tira de la corbata.

 

Lo mejor para ti, Lou…

 

Me inclino y despacio, paseo la lengua por sus pezones.

 

—¿Te gusta esto? —murmuro, y soplo suavemente sobre un pezón.

 

Él abre la boca en una exclamación muda. Me coloco otro trozo de hielo entre los labios y recorro su piel despacio desde el cuello hasta el pezón dibujando un par de círculos con el cubito. Le oigo gemir. Cojo el hielo con los dedos y continúo atormentando sus pezones con mis labios helados y lo que queda del cubito, que se derrite entre mis yemas.

 

Entre jadeos y suspiros, noto que va tensándose debajo de mí, pero consigue estarse quieto.

 

—Si derramas el vino, no dejaré que te corras —advierto.

 

—Oh… por favor… Harry… señor… por favor —suplica.

 

Qué placer oírle pronuncias esas palabras…

 

Todavía hay esperanza.

 

No es una negativa.

 

Deslizo los dedos por su cuerpo en dirección a los bóxer, acariciando su piel suave. De pronto, mueve las caderas y el vino y el hielo derretido del ombligo se derraman. Me acerco rápidamente para bebérmelo, besándolo y chupándolo de su cuerpo.

 

—Querido Louis, te has movido. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

 

Meto los dedos por dentro de los calzoncillos y, al hacerlo, rozo su polla.

 

—¡Ah! —gimotea.

 

—Oh, nene —murmuro, admirado.

 

Está duro como una piedra.

 

¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo agradable que es esto?

 

Me lleno dos dedos de saliva, se los introduzco con cuidado y se estremece.

 

—Estarás listo para mí pronto… —le susurro, y los muevo despacio dentro y fuera de él, con un cadencia que le arranca un largo y dulce gemido. Sus caderas empiezan a levantarse para ir al encuentro de mis dedos.

 

Vaya, le encanta.

 

—Eres un glotón.

 

Continúo hablando en voz baja, y él se acomoda al ritmo que impongo cuando empiezo a masturbarle con la mano libre, acariciándolo y atormentándolo.

 

Grita, su cuerpo se arquea debajo de mí. Necesito ver su expresión, por lo que alargo la mano y le paso la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Abre los ojos y la débil luz le hace parpadear.

 

—Quiero tocarte —dice con voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

 

—Lo sé —susurro sobre sus labios y le beso, manteniendo el ritmo implacable de los dedos.

 

Sabe a vino, a deseo y a Louis. Y me corresponde con una avidez que desconocía en él. Le sujeto la cabeza por detrás, para que no la mueva, y continúo besándolo y masturbándolo hasta que empiezo a notar que tensa las piernas, y justo entonces ralentizo el ritmo.

Ah, no, nene, no vas a correrte aún.

 

Hago lo mismo tres veces más sin dejar de besarle la dulce y cálida boca. A la quinta, me detengo y me acerco a su oreja.

 

—Este es tu castigo, tan cerca y de pronto tan lejos. ¿Te parece esto agradable?

 

—Por favor —repite en un suspiro tan leve que apenas le oigo.

 

—¿Qué quieres, Louis?

 

—A ti… ahora —implora.

 

—Dime cómo quieres que te folle. Hay una variedad infinita de maneras —le susurro.

 

Aparto la mano, cojo el preservativo que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche y me arrodillo entre sus piernas. Con la mirada clavada en la suya, le quito los calzoncillos y los dejo caer al suelo. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, unos ojos sugerentes y anhelantes que abre mucho mientras me coloco el condón poco a poco.

 

—¿Te parece esto agradable? —pregunto mientras rodeo mi miembro erecto con la mano.

 

—Era una broma —gimotea.

 

¿Una broma?

 

Gracias a Dios.

 

No todo está perdido.

 

—¿Una broma? —repito mientras mi mano recorre mi polla arriba y abajo.

 

—Sí. Por favor, Harry —me ruega.

 

—¿Y ahora te ríes?

 

—No.

 

Apenas lo oigo, pero el modo  en que sacude ligeramente la cabeza me dice todo lo que necesito saber.

 

Viendo cómo me desea… podría correrme en la mano solo con mirarle. Lo agarro y le doy la vuelta para alzar su precioso, su hermoso culo. Es demasiado tentador… Le doy un azote en el trasero, con fuerza, y lo penetro.

 

¡Joder! Está a punto.

 

Las paredes de su interior aprisionan mi polla y se corre.

 

Mierda, ha ido demasiado rápido.

 

Lo sujeto por las caderas y me lo follo, duro, embisto contra su trasero en medio de su clímax. Aprieto los dientes y empujo una y otra vez, hasta que empieza a excitarse de nuevo.

 

Vamos, Lou. Una vez más, le ordeno mentalmente sin dejar de embestirle.

 

Gime y jadea debajo de mí mientras una película de sudor le cubre la espalda.

 

Le tiemblan las piernas.

 

Está a punto.

 

—Vamos, Louis, otra vez —gruño.

 

Y por medio de una especie de milagro, su orgasmo traspasa su cuerpo y penetra en el mío.

 

Joder, menos mal. Me corro en silencio y me derramo en su interior.

 

Santo Dios. Me desplomo sobre él. Ha sido agotador.

 

—¿Te ha gustado? —le susurro al oído intentando recuperar el aliento.

 

Salgo de él y me quito el maldito condón mientras él sigue tumbado en la cama, jadeando. Me levanto y me visto deprisa, y cuando he terminado me agacho para desatar la corbata y dejarle libre. Louis se da la vuelta, flexiona las manos y los dedos y vuelve a colocarse los calzoncillos. Después de taparle con la colcha me tumbo a su lado, incorporado sobre un codo.

 

—Ha sido realmente agradable —dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

—Ya estamos otra vez con la palabrita.

 

Yo también sonrío, satisfecho.

 

—¿No te gusta que lo diga?

 

—No, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

 

—Vaya… No sé… parece tener un efecto beneficioso sobre ti.

 

—¿Soy un efecto beneficioso? ¿Eso es lo que soy ahora? ¿Podría herir más mi amor propio, señor Tomlinson?

 

—No creo que tengas ningún problema de amor propio.

 

Frunce el ceño un breve instante.

 

—¿Tú crees?

 

El doctor Atkin tendría mucho que decir al respecto.

 

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen? —pregunta con voz dulce y suave.

 

—Porque no. —Le beso en la frente para distraerlo y desviar la conversación—. Así que ese e-mail era lo que tú llamas una broma.

 

Sonríe a modo de disculpa y se encoge de hombros.

 

—Ya veo. Entonces todavía estás planteándote mi proposición…

 

—Tu proposición indecente… Sí, me la estoy planteando.

 

Joder, pues menos mal.

 

El trato todavía está en juego. Mi alivio es tan palpable que casi puedo tocarlo.

 

—Pero tengo cosas que comentar —añade.

 

—Me decepcionarías si no tuvieras cosas que comentar.

 

—Iba  a mandártelas por correo, pero me has interrumpido.

 

— _Coitus interruptus_.

 

—¿Lo ver?, sabía que tenías algo de sentido del humor escondido por ahí.

 

Sus ojos se iluminan de alegría.

 

—No es tan divertido, Louis. He pensado que estabas diciéndome que no, que ni siquiera querías comentarlo.

 

—Todavía no lo sé. No he decidido nada. ¿Vas a ponerme un collar?

 

Su pregunta me sorprende.

 

—Has estado investigando. No lo sé, Louis. Nunca le he puesto un collar a nadie.

 

—¿A ti te han puesto un collar? —pregunta.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿La señora Robinson?

 

—¡La señora Robinson! —Se me escapa una carcajada. Anne Bancroft en _El Graduado_ —. Le diré cómo la llamas. Le encantará.

 

—¿Sigues en contacto con ella? —Su voz aguda delata su sorpresa e indignación.

 

—Sí.

 

¿Por qué se lo toma de esa manera?

 

—Ya veo —contesta, cortante. ¿Está enfadado? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo—. Así que tienes a alguien con quien comentar tu alternativo estilo de vida, pero yo no puedo.

 

Está cabreado, y sin embargo, una vez más, consigue ponerme en evidencia.

 

—Creo que nunca lo he pensado desde ese punto de vista. La señora Robinson formaba parte de este estilo de vida. Te dije que ahora es una buena amiga. Si quieres, puedo presentarte a uno de mis ex sumisos. Podrías hablar con él.

 

—¿Esto es lo que tú llamas una broma? —exige saber.

 

—No, Louis.

 

Me sorprende su tono vehemente, y niego con la cabeza para reafirmarme en mi respuesta. Es habitual que un sumiso consulte con los anteriores para asegurarse de que su nuevo amo sabe lo que se hace.

 

—No… me las arreglaré yo solo, muchas gracias —asegura, y alarga la mano para tirar de la colcha y el edredón y subírselos hasta la barbilla.

 

¿Cómo? ¿Se ha molestado?

 

—Louis, no… No quería ofenderte.

 

—No estoy ofendido. Estoy consternado.

 

—¿Consternado?

 

—No quiero hablar con ningún ex novio tuyo… o esclavo… o sumiso… como los llames.

 

Oh.

 

—Louis Tomlinson, ¿estás celoso?

 

Si parezco desconcertado es porque realmente lo estoy. Se pone colorado como un tomate y entonces sé que he dado en el clavo. ¿Por qué coño está celoso?

 

Cariño, tenía una vida propia antes de conocerte.

 

Una vida muy activa.

 

—¿Vas a quedarte? —quiere saber.

 

¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

 

—Mañana a primera hora tengo una reunión en el Heathman. Además ya te dije que no duermo con mis novios, o esclavos, o sumisos, ni con nadie. El viernes y el sábado fueron una excepción. No volverá a pasar.

 

Aprieta los labios y adopta ese gesto terco característico.

 

—Bueno, estoy cansado —dice.

 

Mierda.

 

—¿Estás echándome?

 

No es así como se supone que va la cosa.

 

—Sí.

 

Pero ¿qué narices…?

 

El señor Tomlinson ha vuelto a desarmarme.

 

—Bueno, otra novedad —murmuro.

 

Me están echando. No puedo creerlo.

 

—¿No quieres que comentemos nada? Sobre el contrato —pregunto buscando cualquier excusa para prolongar la visita.

 

—No —contesta con un gruñido.

 

Su malhumor me resulta irritante, y, si de verdad fuera mío, no se lo toleraría.

 

—Ay, cuánto me gustaría darte una buena tunda. Te sentirías mucho mejor, y yo también —le aseguro.

 

—No puedes decir esas cosas… Todavía no he firmado nada.

 

Me lanza una mirada desafiante.

 

Ay, nene, ya lo creo que puedo decirlo, lo que no puedo es hacerlo. Al menos hasta que me dejes.

 

—Pero soñar es humano, Louis. ¿Hasta el miércoles?

 

El trato sigue interesándome, aunque ignoro por qué. Me he topado con un chico difícil. Le beso fugazmente en los labios.

 

—Hasta el miércoles —accede.

 

Vuelvo a sentir un gran alivio.

 

—Espera, salgo contigo —añade, ya en un tono más suave—. Dame un minuto. —Me empuja para que me levante de la cama, y se pone la camiseta—. Pásame los pantalones de chándal, por favor.

 

Uau. El señor Tomlinson también sabe mandar.

 

—Sí, señor —bromeo, consciente de que no captará la alusión.

 

Sin embargo, entorna los ojos. Sabe que estoy burlándome de él, pero no dice nada y se pone los pantalones.

 

Divertido en parte ante la perspectiva de que estén a punto de ponerme de patitas en la calle, lo sigo por el salón hasta la puerta de la entrada.

 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me ocurrió algo así?

 

Nunca.

 

Abre la puerta, pero no deja de mirarse las manos.

 

¿Qué ocurre aquí?

 

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto acariciándole la barbilla con el pulgar.

 

Tal vez no quiere que me vaya… o quizá no ve el momento de perderme de vista.

 

—Sí —contesta con voz apagada.

 

No sé si creerle.

 

—Nos vemos el miércoles —le recuerdo.

 

Habrá que esperar hasta entonces. Me inclino y cierra los ojos cuando lo beso. Y no quiero irme. No con tantas dudas sobre él. Le sujeto la cabeza y le beso más profundamente, y él responde y me entrega su boca.

 

Ay, nene, no tires la toalla conmigo. Dale una oportunidad a esto.

 

Se cuelga de mis brazos, me besa, y no quiero parar. Louis es embriagador y la oscuridad permanece callada, silenciada por el hombre que tengo delante. Muy a mi pesar, me contengo y descanso mi frente sobre la suya.

 

La falta de aire, igual que a mí.

 

—Louis, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

 

—Lo mismo podría decirte yo —susurra.

 

Sé que debería irme; es mi perdición, aunque no sé por qué. Lo beso en la frente y enfilo el camino de entrada en dirección al R8. Él se queda en la puerta, desde donde me sigue con la mirada. No ha entrado en casa. Sonrío, feliz, porque continúa mirándome mientras subo al coche.

 

Sin embargo, cuando vuelvo la vista ya no está.

 

Mierda. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No va a decirme adiós con la mano?

 

Enciendo el motor y emprendo el camino de vuelta a Portland mientras analizo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros.

 

Él me ha enviado un correo.

 

Yo he ido a verlo.

 

Hemos follado.

 

Me ha echado antes de que yo decidiera irme.

 

Por primera vez, bueno, tal vez sea la primera, me siento un poco utilizado, sexualmente utilizado. Es una sensación perturbadora que me recuerda la época que estuve con Caroline.

 

¡Mierda! El señor Tomlinson está escalando posiciones a marchas forzadas, aunque él ni siquiera lo sabe. Y encima yo se lo permito, como un imbécil.

 

Tengo que darle la vuelta a esta situación. Tener tantas dudas me está volviendo loco.

 

Pero le deseo. Necesito que firme.

 

¿Es solo por el hecho de conquistarle? ¿Es eso lo que me excita? ¿O es él?

 

Joder, no lo sé, pero espero averiguarlo el miércoles. Por otro lado, no puede negarse que ha sido una manera bastante agradable de pasar la velada. Sonrío satisfecho mientras miro el espejo retrovisor y aparco en el parking del hotel.

 

Ya de vuelta en mi habitación, me siento delante del portátil.

 

Concéntrate en aquello que deseas, en el lugar en el que deseas estar. ¿No es eso lo que Atkin no deja de repetirme en esa mierda de terapia centrada en soluciones?

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2015 23:16

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Esta noche

 

Señor Tomlinson:

Espero impaciente sus notas sobre el contrato.

Entretanto, que duermas bien, nene.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me siento tentado de añadir: «Gracias por otra velada entretenida», pero me parece excesivo. Dejo el portátil a un lado porque Louis seguramente ya estará durmiendo, saco el informe sobre Detroit y sigo leyendo.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Martes, 24 de mayo de 2015**

 

La idea de ubicar la planta de componentes electrónicos en Detroit me resulta deprimente. Odio Detroit; solo guardo malos recuerdos de esa ciudad, recuerdos que pongo todo mi maldito empeño en olvidar. Afloran a la superficie, sobre todo de noche, para recordarme lo que soy y de dónde vengo.

 

Aunque lo cierto es que Michigan ofrece unos excelente incentivos fiscales. Las propuestas que aparecen en este informe resultan muy tentadoras. Lo dejo sobre la mesa de comedor y bebo un sorbo de mi Sancerre. Mierda. Está caliente. Es muy tarde, debería dormir. Cuando me levanto y me desperezo, oigo el aviso de correo entrante de mi ordenador. Ha llegado un e-mail. Podría ser de Ros, así que decido echarle un rápido vistazo.

 

Es de Lou. ¿Por qué sigue aún despierto?

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 00:02

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Objeciones

 

Querido señor Styles:

Aquí está mi lista de objeciones. Espero que el miércoles las discutamos con calma en nuestra cena.

Los números remiten a las cláusulas:

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

¿Se está refiriendo nada menos que a las cláusulas? El señor Tomlinson lo ha revisado a conciencia. Abro una copia en la pantalla para consultarlo.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

2: No tengo nada claro que sea exclusivamente en MI beneficio, es decir, para que explore mi sensualidad y mis límites. Estoy seguro de que para eso no necesitaría un contrato de diez páginas. Seguramente es para TU beneficio.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tienes toda la razón. ¡Bien dicho, señor Tomlinson!

\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
4: Como sabes, solo he practicado sexo contigo. No tomo drogas y nunca me han hecho una transfusión. Seguramente estoy más que sano. ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

¡En eso también llevas razón! Y acabo de darme cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que no he tenido que preocuparme por el historial sexual de un compañero de cama. Bueno, esa es una de las ventajas de tirarse a un virgen.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

8: Puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento si creo que no te ciñes a los límites acordados. De acuerdo, eso me parece muy bien.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Espero que no lleguemos a ese extremo, pero tampoco sería la primera vez que pasa.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

9: ¿Obedecerte en todo? ¿Aceptar tu disciplina sin dudar? Tenemos que hablarlo.  
  
11: Periodo de prueba de un mes, no de tres.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

¿Un mes? Es un poco tiempo. ¿Hasta dónde podríamos llegar en nuestros juegos en tan solo un mes?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

12: No puedo comprometerme todos los fines de semana. Tengo vida propia, y seguiré teniéndola. ¿Quizá tres de cada cuatro?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

¿Y entonces podrá relacionarse y salir con otros hombres? Se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo… No tengo muy claro ese punto…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

15.2: Utilizar mi cuerpo de la manera que consideres oportuna, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito… Por favor, define «en cualquier otro ámbito».  
  
15.5: Toda la cláusula sobre la disciplina en general. No estoy seguro de que quiera ser azotado, zurrado o castigado físicamente. Estoy seguro de que esto infringe las cláusulas 2-5. Y además eso de «por cualquier otra razón» es sencillamente mezquino… y me dijiste que no eras un sádico.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

¡Mierda! Sigue leyendo, Styles…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

15.10: Como si prestarme a alguien pudiera ser una opción. Pero me alegro de que lo dejes tan claro.  
  
15.14: Sobre las normas comento más adelante.  
  
15.19: ¿Qué problema hay en que me toque sin tu permiso? En cualquier caso, sabes que no lo haré.  
  
15.21: Disciplina: véase arriba cláusula 15.5.  
  
15.22: ¿No puedo mirarte a los ojos? ¿Por qué?  
  
15.24: ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?  
  
Normas:  
Dormir: aceptaré seis horas.  
Comida: no voy a comer lo que ponga en una lista. O la lista de los alimentos se elimina, o rompo el contrato.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vaya, eso sí que va a ser un problema…

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ropa: de acuerdo, siempre y cuando solo tenga que llevar tu ropa cuando esté contigo.  
Ejercicio: habíamos quedado en tres horas, pero sigue poniendo cuatro.  
  
Límites tolerables:  
¿Tenemos que pasar por todo esto? No quiero fisting de ningún tipo. ¿Qué es la suspensión? Pinzas genitales… debes de estar de broma.  
  
¿Podrías decirme cuáles son tus planes para el miércoles? Yo trabajo hasta las cinco de la tarde.  
  
Buenas noches.  
Lou.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Su respuesta me supone un alivio enorme. El señor Tomlinson ha pensado y analizado detenidamente todo esto, más que cualquier otra persona a las que les he presentado este contrato. Se ha comprometido de verdad. Parece tomárselo muy en serio, y tendremos mucho de que hablar el miércoles. La incertidumbre que he sentido esta tarde al salir de su apartamento está remitiendo. Aún hay esperanzas para nuestra relación, pero primero… necesita dormir.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 00:07

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Objeciones

 

Señor Tomlinson:

Es una lista muy larga. ¿Por qué está todavía despierto?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Al cabo de unos minutos, su respuesta aparece en mi bandeja de entrada.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 00:10

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Quemándome las cejas

 

Señor:

Si no recuerdo mal, estaba con esta lista cuando un obseso del control me interrumpió y me llevó a la cama.

 

Buenas noches.

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Su e-mail me provoca grandes carcajadas, pero también me irrita enormemente. Es mucho más descarado por escrito y tiene un gran sentido del humor, pero este hombre necesita dormir.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 00:12

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Deja de quemarte las cejas

 

LOUIS, VETE A LA CAMA.

 

Harry Styles

Obseso del control y presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Pasan unos minutos y, cuando me convenzo de que por fin se ha ido a la cama intimidado por las mayúsculas de mi mensaje, me dirijo al dormitorio. Me llevo el portátil por si me responde otra vez.

 

Cuando me meto en la cama, cojo mi libro y me pongo a leer. Media hora después me doy por vencido. No logro concentrarme; mi cerebro vuelve una y otra vez a Lou, a cómo ha estado esta noche, y también a su e-mail.

 

Tengo que recordarle qué es lo que espero exactamente de nuestra relación. No quiero que se haga una idea equivocada. Ya me he apartado demasiado de mi objetivo.

 

«¿Vendrás a echarle una mano a Lou con la mudanza?» Las palabras de la señorita Edwards me recuerdan que alguien tiene unas expectativas poco realistas.

 

Pero ¿no podría ayudarles con la mudanza?

 

No. Basta ya, Styles.

 

Abro el portátil y vuelvo a leer su e-mail de «Objeciones». Tengo que rebajar sus expectativas e intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar cómo me siento.

 

Por fin me viene la inspiración.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 01:27

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Sus objeciones

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Tras revisar con más detalle sus objeciones, me permito recordarle la definición de sumiso.

sumiso: adjetivo

  1. inclinado o dispuesto a someterse; que obedece humildemente: sirvientes sumisos.
  2. que indica sumisión: una respuesta sumisa.



Origen: 1580 – 1590; someterse, sumisión

Sinónimos: 1. obediente, complaciente, humilde. 2. pasivo, resignado, paciente, dócil, contenido. Antónimos: 1. rebelde, desobediente.

Por favor, téngalo en mente cuando nos reunamos el miércoles.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Ya está. Espero que le parezca ocurrente, pero el caso es que transmite lo que quiero decir.

 

Con ese pensamiento, apago la luz de la mesilla de noche, me quedo dormido y sueño.

 

_Se llama Zaynie. Es mucho más grandote que yo. Se ríe. Y sonríe. Y grita. Y habla a todas horas. Habla todo el rato con mamá y papá. Es mi hermano. «¿Por qué no hablas?», dice Zaynie una y otra vez, y otra. «¿Es que eres tonto o qué?», dice Zaynie una y otra vez, y otra. Yo me tiro encima de él y le pego en la cara, una y otra vez, y otra. Él llora. Llora un montón. Yo no lloro. Yo nunca lloro. Mamá está enfadada conmigo. Tengo que sentarme al pie de la escalera. Tengo que quedarme allí sentado mucho, muchísimo rato. Pero Zaynie ya no vuelve a preguntarme nunca más por qué no hablo. Si cierro el puño, él echa a correr. A Zayne le doy miedo. Sabe que soy un monstruo._

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando vuelve de correr, compruebo el correo electrónico antes de ducharme. No veo ningún mensaje del señor Tomlinson, aunque solo son las siete y media de la mañana; tal vez sea algo temprano.

 

Styles, deja ya el tema. Céntrate un poco, anda.

 

Fulmino con la mirada al capullo de ojos verdes que me mira desde el otro lado del espejo mientras me afeito. Ya vale. Olvídate de él por hoy.

 

Tengo trabajo que hacer y una reunión a la que asistir a la hora del desayuno.

 

***

 

—Freddie estaba diciendo que tal vez Barney pueda tener listo un prototipo de la tableta dentro de un par de días —me informa Ros durante nuestra videoconferencia.

 

—Ayer estuve mirándomelos planos del diseño y la verdad es que son impresionantes, pero me parece que todavía nos queda mucho trabajo por delante. Si lo hacemos bien, me cuesta maginar hasta dónde podría llegar la tecnología y los enormes beneficios que supondría para países en vías de desarrollo.

 

—No te olvides del mercado doméstico —señala.

 

—Eso nunca.

 

—Señor Styles, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Portland? —Ros parece bastante nerviosa—. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando ahí abajo?

 

Mira primero a la webcam, pero inmediatamente desplaza la vista a la pantalla y la mira fijamente, en busca de alguna pista en la expresión de mi cara.

 

—Una fusión.

 

Trato de disimular mi sonrisa.

 

—¿Y Marco lo sabe?

 

Suelto un resoplido. Marco Inglis es el director de mi departamento de adquisiciones y fusiones.

 

—No. No es esa clase de fusión.

 

—Ah.

 

Ros se queda callada un momento y, a juzgar por su expresión, parece sorprendida.

 

Efectivamente. Es un asunto privado.

 

—Bueno, espero que tengas éxito —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

 

—Yo también —contesto con otra sonrisa—. Y, ahora, ¿podemos hablar de Woods?

 

Durante el año pasado, hemos adquirido tres empresas tecnológicas.

 

Dos de ellas funcionan de maravilla, superando con creces todos los objetivos, y a la tercera le está costando más, a pesar del optimismo inicial de Marco. Lucas Woods es quien está al frente de ella, y ha resultado ser un idiota, todo fachada, sin ninguna sustancia. El dinero se le ha subido a la cabeza y ha perdido el norte y el liderazgo que su empresa había tenido hasta entonces en el sector de la fibra óptica. Mi instinto me aconseja liquidar los activos de la compañía, despedir a Woods y fusionar su división tecnológica con Harry Enterprises Holdings.

 

Ros, en cambio, cree que Woods necesita más tiempo, y nosotros también para otra planificación si vamos a liquidar su empresa e incluirla dentro de nuestra marca. Si lo hacemos, eso conllevará indemnizaciones por despido muy costosas.

 

—Creo que Woods ya ha tenido suficiente para reconducir la situación. El problema, sencillamente, es que se niega a aceptar la realidad —afirmo con rotundidad—. Tiene que irse, y me gustaría que Marco calculase los costes de la liquidación.

 

—Marco quería incorporarse a la conversación en esta parte de la llamada. Le diré que se conecte.

 

 

A las doce y media del mediodía, Higgins me lleva en el coche hasta la Estatal de Washington en Vancouver para almorzar con el director, el jefe del departamento de ciencias medioambientales y el subdirector adjunto de desarrollo económico. Cuando nos aproximamos al edificio por el camino de entrada, no puedo evitar mirar a todos los estudiantes que pasean por el campus para ver si localizo al señor Tomlinson. Por desgracia no lo veo; seguramente estará metido en la biblioteca leyendo un clásico. Imaginarlo acurrucado en un rincón con un libro me resulta reconfortante. No ha respondido a mi último e-mail, pero estaba trabajando. Tal vez me envíe una respuesta después de almorzar.

 

Cuando aparcamos delante del edificio de Secretaría, me suena el teléfono. Es Anne. Nunca me llama entre semana.

 

—¿Mamá?

 

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

 

—Bien. A punto de entrar en una reunión.

 

—Tu secretaria me ha dicho que estabas en Portland. —Me habla en un tono lleno de esperanza.

 

Maldita sea. Cree que estoy con Lou.

 

—Sí, de viaje de negocios.

 

—¿Cómo está Louis?

 

¡Ya estamos!

 

—Bien, que yo sepa. ¿Qué querías?

 

Ay, Dios… Mi madre es otra de las personas cuyas expectativas tengo que mantener a raya.

 

—Cher vuelve a casa una semana antes de lo previsto, el sábado. Ese día me toca guardia y tu padre está fuera, en un congreso jurídico presidiendo una mesa redonda sobre filantropía y cooperación —dice.

 

—¿Quieres que vaya yo a recogerla?

 

—¿Podrías?

 

—Sí, claro. Dile que me envíe el día y la hora de su vuelo.

 

—Gracias, cariño. Saluda a Louis de mi parte.

 

—Tengo que dejarte. Adiós, mamá.

 

Cuelgo antes de que pueda hacerme alguna otra pregunta incómoda. Higgins abre la puerta del coche.

 

—Debería irme de aquí hacia las tres.

 

—Sí, señor Styles.

 

—¿Podrás ver a tu hija mañana, Higgins?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Se le ilumina la cara, llena de orgullo paterno.

 

—Estupendo.

 

—Estaré aquí a las tres —me confirma.

 

Me dirijo al edificio de Secretaría de la universidad… Este va a ser un almuerzo muy largo.

 

 

Hoy he conseguido no pensar en Louis Tomlinson, al menos de forma consciente. Bueno, casi. Durante el almuerzo, ha habido algún que otro momento en que nos he imaginado a los dos en mi cuarto de juegos. ¿Cómo lo llamó él? «El cuarto rojo del dolor.» Sacudo la cabeza, sonriendo, y abro el programa del correo. Ese hombre sabe cómo utilizar las palabras, pero de momento no hay ninguna suya en mi bandeja de entrada.

 

Me quito el traje y me pongo los pantalones de chándal dispuesto a entrenar en el gimnasio del hotel. Cuando estoy a punto de salir de la habitación oigo el aviso de correo entrante. Es él.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 18:29

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Mis objeciones… ¿Qué pasa con las suyas?

 

Señor:

Le ruego que observe la fecha de origen: 1580 – 1590. Quisiera recordarle al señor, con todo respeto, que estamos en 2015.

Desde entonces hemos avanzado un largo camino.

Me permito ofrecerle una definición para que la tenga en cuenta en nuestra reunión:

compromiso: sustantivo

  1. llegar a un entendimiento mediante concesiones mutuas; alcanzar un acuerdo ajustando exigencias o principios en conflicto u oposición mediante la recíproca modificación de las demandas. 2. el resultado de dicho acuerdo. 3. poner en peligro, exponer a un peligro, una sospecha etc.: poner en un compromiso la integridad de alguien.



 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Menuda sorpresa, un correo provocador del señor Tomlinson… Pero sigue en pie nuestra cena, lo cual es un alivio.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 18:32

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: ¿Qué pasa con mis objeciones?

 

Bien visto, como siempre, señor Tomlinson. Pasaré a buscarle por su casa a las siete en punto.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Hodings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me suena el móvil. Es Zayn.

 

—Hola, campeón. Perrie me ha pedido que te dé la tabarra con la mudanza.

 

—¿La mudanza?

 

—Perrie y Lou, lo de echarles una mano con la mudanza, gilipollas.

 

Suelto un suspiro exageradamente dramático. La verdad es que es un auténtico cabrón.

 

—No puedo ayudar. Voy a recoger a Cher al aeropuerto.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Y no pueden ir mamá o papá?

 

—No. Mamá me ha llamado esta mañana.

 

—Entonces supongo que no hay nada más que hablar. No me llegaste a contar cómo te fue con Lou. ¿Al final conseguiste tir…?

 

—Adiós, Zayn.

 

Cuelgo el teléfono. No es asunto suyo y me espera un e-mail.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 18:40

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: 2015 – Las personas sabemos conducir

 

Señor:

Tengo coche y sé conducir.

Preferiría que quedásemos en otro sitio.

¿Dónde nos encontramos?

¿En tu hotel a las siete?

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¡Qué cansino es este chico! Le contesto inmediatamente.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 18:43

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Jovencitos testarudos

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Me remito a mi e-mail del 24 de mayo de 2015, enviado a la 01:27, y a la definición que contiene.

¿Cree que será capaz de hacer lo que se le diga?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Tarda en responder, lo que no contribuye precisamente a mejorar mi humor.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 18:49

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Hombres intratables

 

Señor Styles:

Preferiría conducir.

Por favor.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Intratable? ¿Yo? Joder… Si nuestro encuentro sale según lo previsto, su comportamiento rebelde será cosa del pasado. Teniendo eso muy presente, accedo a sus deseos.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 18:52

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Hombres exasperantes.

 

Muy bien.

En mi hotel a las siete.

Nos vemos en el Marble Bar.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2015 18:55

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Hombres no tan intratables

 

Gracias.

 

Lou x

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Y me veo recompensado con un beso. Haciendo caso omiso de los sentimientos que despierta eso en mí, le respondo diciendo que no hay de qué. Estoy de mucho mejor humor cuando me dirijo al gimnasio del hotel.

 

Me ha enviado un beso…

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Miércoles, 25 de mayo de 2015**

 

Pido una copa de Sancerre y me quedo en la barra. Llevo todo el día esperando este momento y no dejo de mirar el reloj. Me siento como si esto fuera una primera cita, y en cierto modo lo es. Nunca había llevado a cenar a un candidato a sumiso. Hoy he mantenido reuniones interminables, comprado una empresa y despedido a tres personas. Y nada de lo que he hecho, ni siquiera correr —dos veces— y un circuito rápido en el gimnasio, ha disipado la ansiedad con la que llevo batallando todo el día. Ese poder está en manos de Louis Tomlinson. Quiero que sea mi sumiso.

 

Espero que no llegue tarde. Lanzo una mirada a la entrada del bar… y se me seca la boca. Él en el umbral, de pie, y por un segundo no lo reconozco. Está deslumbrante:el pelo peinado como de costumbre, pero… Lleva zapatos de vestir y un traje color azul oscuro que se le ciñe en todos los lugares correctos, haciendo que su figura esbelta y seductora resalte.

 

Uau.

 

Me adelanto para recibirlo.

 

—Estás impresionante —susurro, y lo beso en la mejilla. Cierro los ojos y saboreo su aroma, cautivador—. Un traje, señor Tomlinson. Me parece muy bien. —Un buen reloj completaría el conjunto; tengo que comprarle uno.

 

Le cojo la mano y lo conduzco hasta un reservado.

 

—¿Qué quieres tomar?

 

Me agradece la pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice mientras se sienta.

 

—Tomaré lo mismo que tú, gracias.

 

Ah, está aprendiendo.

 

—Otra copa de Sancerre —le digo al camarero, y me siento en el reservado, frente a él—. Tienen una bodega excelente —añado, y me tomo un momento para admirarlo.

 

Recuerdo que pensé que era un hombre corriente cuando se cayó en mi despacho. Es todo menos corriente. Con la ropa adecuada, es un dios.

 

Se remueve en su asiento y pestañea.

 

—¿Estás nervioso? —pregunto.

 

—Sí.

 

Allá vamos, Styles.

 

Me inclino hacia delante y, en un cándido murmullo, le digo que yo también estoy nervioso. Él me mira como si me hubiesen salido tres cabezas.

 

Sí, yo también soy humano, nene… nada más.

 

El camarero deja entre ambos el vino de Louis y dos platitos con frutos secos y aceitunas.

 

Louis yergue la espalda, señal de que quiere ir al grano, como cuando fue a entrevistarme.

 

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Revisamos mis puntos uno a uno? —pregunta.

 

—Siempre tan impaciente, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Bueno, puedo preguntarte por el tiempo —replica.

 

Oh, esa lengua viperina.

 

Hazle sufrir un rato, Styles.

 

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, me llevo una aceituna a la boca y me chupo el dedo índice. Sus ojos se abren y se oscurecen aún más. 

 

—Creo que el tiempo hoy no ha tenido nada de especial. —Pruebo con la frivolidad.

 

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Styles?

 

—Sí, señor Tomlinson.

 

Frunce los labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

 

—Sabes que ese contrato no tiene ningún valor legal.

 

—Soy perfectamente consciente, señor Tomlinson.

 

—¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento?

 

¿Qué? No creía que tuviera que hacerlo… y ya lo has averiguado tú solo.

 

—¿Crees que estoy coaccionándote para que hagas algo que no quieres hacer, y que además pretendo tener algún derecho legal sobre ti?

 

—Bueno… sí.

 

Vaya…

 

—No tienes muy buen concepto de mí, ¿verdad?

 

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

 

—Louis, no importa si es legal o no. Es un acuerdo al que me gustaría llegar contigo… lo que me gustaría conseguir de ti y lo que tú puedes esperar de mí. Si no te gusta, no lo firmes. Si lo firmas y después decides que no te gusta, hay suficiente cláusulas que te permitirán dejarlo. Aun cuando fuera legalmente vinculante, ¿crees que te llevaría a juicio si decides marcharte?

 

¿Por quién me toma?

 

Me tantea con sus insondables ojos azules.

 

Lo que necesito que entienda es que este contrato nada tiene que ver con las leyes, sino con la confianza.

 

Quiero que confíes en mí, Lou.

 

Aprovecho que toma un sorbo de vino para proseguir en un intento de que lo entienda.

 

—Las relaciones de este tipo se basan en la sinceridad y en la confianza. Si no confías en mí… Tienes que confiar en mí para que se sepa en qué medida te estoy afectando, hasta dónde puedo llegar contigo, hasta dónde puedo llevarte… Si no puedes ser sincero conmigo, entonces es imposible.

 

Se frota la barbilla mientras sopesa lo que acabo de decir.

 

—Es muy sencillo, Louis. ¿Confías en mí o no?

 

Si me tiene en tan mala consideración, deberíamos dejarlo correr ahora mismo.

 

La tensión me forma un nudo en el estómago.

 

—¿Has mantenido este tipo de conversación con… bueno, con los quince?

 

—No. —¿Por qué siempre acaba hablando de los otros?

 

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta.

 

—Porque ya eran sumisos. Sabían lo que querían de la relación conmigo, y en general lo que yo esperaba. Con ellos fue una simple cuestión de afinar los límites tolerables, ese tipo de detalles.

 

—¿Vas a buscarlos a alguna tienda? ¿Sumisos ‘R’ Us?

 

Enarca una ceja, y me río a carcajadas. Y entonces, al igual que haría el conejo de un mago, la tensión de mi cuerpo desaparece de repente.

 

—No exactamente. —Mi tono es irónico.

 

—Pues ¿cómo?

 

Su curiosidad es insaciable, pero no quiero volver a hablar de Caroline. La última vez que lo hice Louis estuvo muy frío conmigo.

 

—¿De eso quieres que hablemos? ¿O pasamos al meollo de la cuestión? A las objeciones, como tú dices.

 

Frunce el ceño.

 

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunto.

 

Él mira con recelo las aceitunas.

 

—No.

 

—¿Has comido hoy?

 

Vacila.

 

Mierda.

 

—No —contesta.

 

Intento no irritarme.

 

—Tienes que comer, Louis. Podemos cenar aquí o en mi suite. ¿Qué prefieres?

 

No conseguiré que muerda el anzuelo.

 

—Creo que mejor nos quedamos en terreno neutral.

 

Como preveía: muy sensato, señor Tomlinson.

 

—¿Crees que eso me detendría? —Mi voz es áspera.

 

Él traga saliva.

 

—Eso espero.

 

No le hagas sufrir más, Styles.

 

—Vamos, he reservado un comedor privado. —Me levanto y le tiendo una mano.

 

¿La aceptará?

 

Mira varias veces mi cara y mi mano.

 

—Tráete el vino —le indico.

 

Coge la copa y me da la mano.

 

De camino a la salida del bar advierto miradas de admiración de otros clientes y, el caso de un tipo muy atractivo y atlético, verdadera fascinación por mi acompañante. Es la primera vez que me veo en esta situación… y creo que no me gusta.

 

En el entresuelo, el maître encarga a un joven camarero de librea que nos acompañe hasta la sala que he reservado. El chico solo tiene ojos para el señor Tomlinson, y mi mirada fulminante lo invita a abandonar de inmediato el lujoso comedor. Un camarero de mayor edad le retira la silla a Louis y le coloca la servilleta sobre el regazo. Luego hace lo mismo conmigo.

 

—Ya he pedido la comida. Espero que no te importe.

 

—No, está bien —dice, y asiente con elegancia.

 

—Me gusta saber que puedes ser dócil. —Sonrío, ufano—. Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos?

 

—En el meollo de la cuestión —contesta, centrado en lo que nos ocupa, pero entonces toma un largo sorbo de vino y sus mejillas se encienden.

 

Debe de estar haciendo acopio de valor. Tendré que estar atento a cuánto bebe, ya que ha venido en coche.

 

Aunque podría pasar la noche aquí… Así podría quitarle ese traje tan tentador.

 

Me obligo a centrarme en lo que hemos venido a discutir: las objeciones de Lou. Rescato su e-mail del bolsillo interior de la americana. Él vuelve a erguir la espalda y me dirige una mirada expectante, y tengo que esforzarme para ocultar mi diversión.

 

—Cláusula 2. De acuerdo. Es en beneficio de los dos. Volveré a redactarlo.

 

Toma otro trago.

 

—Mi salud sexual. Bueno, todos mis compañeros y compañeras anteriores se hicieron análisis de sangre, y yo me hago pruebas cada seis meses de todos estos riesgos que comentas. Mis últimas pruebas han salido perfectas. Nunca he tomado drogas. De hecho, estoy totalmente en contra de las drogas, y mi empresa lleva una política antidrogas muy estricta. Insisto en que se hagan pruebas aleatorias y por sorpresa a mis empleados para detectar cualquier posible consumo de drogas.

 

De hecho, una de las personas a las que he despedido hoy no superó esas pruebas.

 

Paree perplejo, pero prosigo con la explicación.

 

—Nunca me han hecho una transfusión. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

—El siguiente punto ya lo he comentado antes. Puedes dejarlo en cualquier momento, Louis. No voy a detenerte. Pero si te vas… se acabó. Que lo sepas.

 

Nunca. Jamás. Segundas. Oportunidades.

 

—De acuerdo —contesta, aunque no parece estar muy seguro.

 

Ambos guardamos silencio cuando el camarero entra con el primer plato. Por un momento me pregunto si no deberíamos haber celebrado esta reunión en mi despacho, y enseguida la idea me parece ridícula. Solo los necios mezclan el trabajo con el placer. Siempre he mantenido separados los negocios y la vida privada; es una de mis reglas de oro. La única excepción es mi relación con Caroline… pero, claro, ella me ayudó a crear mis negocios.

 

—Espero que te gusten las ostras —le comento a Louis cuando el camarero se va.

 

—Nunca las he probado.

 

—¿En serio? Bueno. Lo único que tienes que hacer es metértelas en la boca y tragártelas. Creo que lo conseguirás.

 

Miro deliberadamente su boca, recordando lo bien que sabe tragar. Al instante se ruboriza, y yo exprimo limón sobre la concha y me la llevo a la boca.

 

—Mmm, riquísima. Sabe a mar. —Sonrío mientras él me mira fascinado—. Vamos —lo animo, consciente de que no es de los que se amilanan frente a un desafío.

 

—¿No tengo que masticarla?

 

—No, Louis. —E intento no pensar en sus dientes jugueteando con mi parte favorita de mi anatomía.

 

Los aprieta contra el labio inferior hasta dejar una marca en él.

 

Maldita sea. Esa imagen hace que me estremezca, y me remuevo en la silla. Él coge una ostra, le exprime limón encima, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y abre mucho la boca. Cuando se introduce la ostra en la boca, mi cuerpo se tensa.

 

—¿Y bien? —pregunto, y mi voz suena algo ronca.

 

—Me comeré otra —contesta en un tono irónico.

 

—Buen chico.

 

Me pregunta si he pedido expresamente ostras; conoce sus famosas propiedades afrodisíacas. Lo sorprendo al decirle que, sencillamente, eran el primer plato del menú.

 

—No necesito afrodisíacos contigo. Creo que lo sabes, y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo conmigo.

 

Sí, podría follarte ahora mismo.

 

Compórtate, Styles. Vuelve a encauzar esta negociación.

 

—¿Dónde estábamos? —Echo otro vistazo a su correo y me concentro en sus excepcionales objeciones. Cláusula 9—. Obedecerme en todo. Sí, quiero que lo hagas. —Esto es importante para mí. Tengo que saber que está a salvo y que hará cualquier cosa por mí—. Necesito que lo hagas. Considéralo un papel, Louis.

 

—Pero me preocupa que me hagas daño.

 

—Que te haga daño ¿cómo?

 

—Daño físico.

 

—¿De verdad crees que te haría daño? ¿Qué traspasaría un límite que no pudieras aguantar?

 

—Me dijiste que habías hecho daño a alguien.

 

—Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

 

—¿Qué paso?

 

—La colgué del techo del cuarto de juegos. Es uno de los puntos que preguntabas, la suspensión. Para eso  son los mosquetones. Con cuerdas. Y apreté demasiado una cuerda.

 

Horrorizado, alza una mano suplicándome que pare.

 

Demasiada información.

 

—No necesito saber más. Entonces no vas a colgarme… —dice.

 

—No, si de verdad no quieres. Puedes pasarlo a la lista de los límites infranqueables.

 

—De acuerdo. —Suspira, aliviado.

 

Sigue adelante, Styles.

 

—Bueno, ¿crees que podrás obedecerme?

 

Me mira con esos ojos capaces de ver a través de mi alma oscura, y no tengo ni idea de cuál será la respuesta.

 

Mierda. Esto podría ser el fin.

 

—Podría intentarlo —musita.

 

Ahora soy yo quien suspira de alivio. La partida aún no ha terminado para mí.

 

—Bien. Ahora la vigencia. —Cláusula 11—. Un mes no es nada, especialmente si quieres un fin de semana libre cada mes. —Así no llegaremos a ningún sitio. Tiene que practicar, y yo soy incapaz de estar alejado de él tanto tiempo. Se lo digo. Tal vez lleguemos a un punto medio, como sugirió él—. ¿Qué te parece un día de un fin de semana al mes para ti? Pero entonces te quedarías conmigo una noche entre semana.

 

Le veo sopesar la posibilidad.

 

—De acuerdo —dice al fin con semblante serio.

 

Bien.

 

—Y, por favor, intentémoslo tres meses. Ssi no te gusta, puedes marcharte en cualquier momento.

 

—¿Tres meses? —pregunta.

 

¿Aceptará? Lo tomaré por un sí.

 

Vale. Allá vamos.

 

—El tema de la posición es meramente terminológico y remite al principio de obediencia. Es para situarte en el estado de ánimo adecuado, para que entiendas de dónde vengo. Y quiero que sepas que, en cuanto cruces la puerta de mi casa como mi sumiso, haré contigo lo que me dé la gana. Tienes que aceptarlo de buena gana. Por eso tienes que confiar en mí. Te follaré cuando quiera, como quiera y donde quiera. Voy a disciplinarte, porque vas a meter la pata. Te adiestraré para que me complazcas. Pero sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. De entrada iremos con calma, y yo te ayudaré. Avanzaremos desde diferentes perspectivas. Quiero que confíes en mí, pero sé que tengo que ganarme tu confianza, y lo haré. El «en cualquier otro ámbito»… de nuevo es para ayudarte a meterte en situación. Significa que todo está permitido.

 

Menudo discurso, Styles.

 

Él se reclina en el respaldo… abrumado, creo.

 

—¿Sigues aquí? —le pregunto con delicadeza.

 

El camarero entre discretamente en la sala y con un gesto afirmativo le doy permiso para retirarlos platos.

 

—¿Quieres más vino? —le pregunto.

 

—Tengo que conducir.

 

Buena respuesta.

 

—¿Agua, pues?

 

Asiente.

 

—¿Normal o con gas?

 

—Con gas, por favor.

 

El camarero se aleja con nuestros platos.

 

—Estás muy callado —susurro.

 

Apenas ha pronunciado palabra.

 

—Tú estás muy hablador —me replica al instante.

 

Un punto para usted, señor Tomlinson.

 

Y ahora, a por la siguiente objeción de su lista: la cláusula 15. Inspiro profundamente.

 

—Disciplina. La línea que separa el placer del dolor es muy fina, Louis. Son las dos caras de una misma moneda. La una no existe sin la otra. Puedo enseñarte lo placentero que puede ser el dolor. Ahora no me crees, pero a eso me refiero cuando hablo de confianza. Habrá dolor, pero nada que no puedas soportar. —Por mucho que se lo diga, sé que es difícil de asumir—. Volvamos al tema de la confianza. ¿Confías en mí, Lou?

 

—Sí, confío en ti —contesta sin pensárselo.

 

Su respuesta me deja atónito: no me la esperaba en absoluto.

 

Una vez más.

 

¿Ya me he ganado su confianza?

 

—De acuerdo. Lo demás son simples detalles. —Me siento como si volara.

 

—Detalles importantes.

 

Tiene razón. Céntrate, Styles.

 

—Vale, comentémoslos.

 

El camarero regresa con el segundo plano.

 

—Espero que te guste el pescado —le digo cuando nos deja los platos delante.

  
El bacalao tiene un aspecto delicioso. Louis lo prueba.

 

¡Al fin está comiendo!

 

—Hablaremos de las normas. ¿Rompes el contrato por la comida?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Puedo cambiarlo y decir que comerás como mínimo tres veces al día?

 

—No.

 

Contengo un suspiro de irritación e insisto.

 

—Necesito saber que no pasas hambre.

 

Frunce el ceño.

 

—Tienes que confiar en mí.

 

— _Touché_ , señor Tomlinson —digo sin levantar la voz. Estas son batallas que no voy a ganar—. Acepto lo de la comida y lo de dormir.

 

Esboza una breve sonrisa, aliviado.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo mirarte? —pregunta.

 

—Es cosa de la relación de sumisión. Te acostumbrarás.

 

Vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero esta vez parece afligido.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo tocarte? —pregunta.

 

—Porque no.

 

Ciérrale la boca, Styles.

 

—¿Es por la señora Robinson?

 

¿Cómo?

 

—¿Por qué lo piensas? ¿Crees que me traumatizó?

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

—No, Louis, no es por ella. Además, la señora Robinson no me aceptaría estas chorradas.

 

—Entonces no tiene nada que ver con ella… —deduce con aire confuso.

 

—No.

 

No soporto que me toquen. Y, nene, te aseguro que no querrías saber por qué.

 

—Y tampoco quiero que te toques —añado.

 

—Por curiosidad… ¿por qué?

 

—Porque quiero para mí todo tu placer.

 

De hecho, lo quiero ahora. Podría follármelo aquí para ver si es capaz de permanecer callado, sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido, sabiendo que el personal y los huéspedes del hotel podrían oírnos fácilmente. Al fin y al cabo, ese es el motivo por el que he reservado esta sala.

 

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero la cierra enseguida y toma otro bocado de su plato, casi intacto.

 

—Te he dado muchas cosas en las que pensar, ¿verdad? —le digo mientras doblo su e-mail y lo devuelvo al bolsillo interior de la americana.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Quieres que pasemos ya a los límites tolerables?

 

—Espero a que acabemos de comer.

 

—¿Te da asco?

 

—Algo así.

 

—No has comido mucho.

 

—Lo suficiente.

 

Esto empieza a ser cansino.

 

—Tres ostras, cuatro trocitos de bacalao y un espárrago. Ni puré de patatas, ni frutos secos, ni aceitunas. Y no has comido en todo el día. Me has dicho que podía confiar en ti.

 

Sus ojos se agrandan.

 

Sí. He llevado la cuenta, Lou.

 

—Harry, por favor, no suelo mantener conversaciones de este tipo todos los días.

 

—Necesito que estés sano y en forma, Louis. —Mi tono es categórico.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Y ahora mismo quiero quitarte ese traje.

 

—No creo que sea una buena idea —susurra—. Todavía no hemos comido el postre.

 

—¿Quieres postre? —¿Cuándo ni siquiera te has comido el segundo plato?

 

—Sí.

 

—El postre podrías ser tú.

 

—No estoy seguro de que sea lo bastante dulce.

 

—Louis, eres exquisitamente dulce. Lo sé.

 

—Harry, utilizas el sexo como arma. No me parece justo.

 

Agacha la vista hacia el regazo; su voz es tenue y algo melancólica. Cuando vuelve a mirarme, me atraviesa con los ojos azul pastel, intensos, perturbadores… y excitantes.

 

—Tienes razón. Lo hago. Cada uno utiliza en la vida lo que sabe, Louis. Eso no quita que te desee muchísimo. Aquí. Ahora. —Y podríamos follar aquí, ahora. Sé que tú también lo deseas, Lou. Percibo cómo se ha alterado tu respiración—. Me gustaría probar una cosa. —Quiero saber si de verdad es capaz de estarse callado, y si puede echar un polvo con miedo a que nos sorprendan.

 

Su ceño se frunce de nuevo; está desconcertado.

 

—Si fueras mi sumiso no tendrías que pensarlo. Sería fácil. Todas estas decisiones… todo el agotador proceso racional quedaría atrás. Cosas como «¿Es lo correcto?», «¿Puede suceder aquí?», «¿Puede suceder ahora?». No tendrías que preocuparte de esos detalles. Lo haría yo, como tu amo. Y ahora mismo sé que me deseas, Louis.

 

Se recoloca el flequillo y su ceño se contrae aún más mientras se lame los labios.

 

Oh, sí. Claro que me desea.

 

—Estoy tan seguro porque… tu cuerpo te delata. Estás apretando los muslos, te has puesto rojo y tu espiración ha cambiado.

 

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mis muslos? —pregunta con voz aguda, impactado, o eso me parece.

 

—He notado que el mantel se movía, y lo he deducido basándome en años de experiencia. No me equivoco, ¿verdad?

 

Guarda silencio un momento y aparta la mirada.

 

—No me he terminado el bacalao —dice, evasivo pero ruborizado.

 

—¿Prefieres el bacalao frío a mí?

 

Me mira a los ojos; los suyos están muy abiertos y tienen las pupilas oscuras, dilatadas.

 

—Pensaba que te gustaba que me acabara toda la comida del plato.

 

—Ahora mismo, señor Tomlinson, me importa una mierda su comida.

 

—Harry, no juegas limpio, de verdad.

 

—Lo sé. Nunca he jugado limpio.

 

Nos miramos en un duelo de voluntades, conscientes ambos de la tensión sexual que se propaga entre los dos a través de la mesa.

 

Por favor, ¿es que no puedes hacer lo que te dicen que hagas y punto?, le imploro con la mirada. Pero sus ojos destellan con una mezcla de sensualidad y desafío y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, coge un espárrago y se muerde el labio con deliberación.

 

¿Qué está haciendo?

 

Muy despacio, se mete la punta del espárrago en la boca y lo chupa.

 

Joder.

 

Está jugando conmigo… una táctica peligrosa que hará que me lo folle encima de la mesa.

 

Oh, siga así, señor Tomlinson.

 

Le miro, cautivado, y excitado por momentos.

 

—Louis, ¿qué haces? —le advierto.

 

—Estoy comiéndome un espárrago —contesta con una sonrisa falsamente tímida.

 

—Creo que está jugando conmigo, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Solo estoy terminándome la comida, señor Styles.

 

Sus labios se curvan y se separan despacio, carnosos, y la temperatura aumenta varios grados entre ambos. De verdad que no tiene ni idea de lo sexy que es… Estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre él cuando el camarero llama a la puerta y entra.

 

Maldita sea.

 

Dejo que retire los platos y centro de nuevo mi atención en el señor Tomlinson. Pero tiene otra vez el ceño fruncido y se toca nervioso los dedos.

 

Mierda.

 

—¿Quieres postre? —le pregunto.

 

—No, gracias. Creo que tengo que marcharme —contesta sin dejar de mirarse las manos.

 

—¿Marcharte? —¿Se va?

 

El camarero se lleva los platos a toda prisa.

 

—Sí —dice Lou con voz firme y resuelta. Se pone en pie para marcharse y yo me levanto automáticamente—. Mañana tenemos los dos la ceremonia de la entrega de títulos.

 

Esto no entraba en los planes.

 

—No quiero que te vayas —le suelto, porque es verdad.

 

—Por favor… Tengo que irme —insiste él.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque me has planteado muchas cosas en las que pensar… y necesito cierta distancia. —Sus ojos me suplican que lo deje marchar.

 

Pero hemos llegado muy lejos en la negociación. Ambos hemos hecho concesiones; podemos lograr que funcione. Tengo que hacer que esto funcione.

 

—Podría conseguir que te quedaras —le digo, sabedor de que podría seducirlo ahora mismo, en esta sala.

 

—Sí, no te sería difícil, pero no quiero que lo hagas.

 

Esto va de mal en peor…He ido demasiado lejos. No es así como creía que acabaría la velada. Me paso los dedos por el pelo, frustrado.

 

—Mira, cuando viniste a entrevistarme y te caíste en mi despacho, todo eran «Sí, señor», «No, señor». Pensé que eras un sumiso nato. Pero, la verdad, Louis, no estoy seguro de que tengas madera de sumiso.

 

—Quizá tengas razón —dice.

 

No. No. No quiero tener razón.

 

—Quiero tener la oportunidad de descubrir si la tienes. —Le acaricio la cara y el labio inferior con el pulgar—. No sé hacerlo de otra manera, Louis. Soy así.

 

—Lo sé —dice.

 

Inclino la cabeza para acercar mis labios a los suyos, y espero hasta que él alza la boca hacia la mía y cierra los ojos. Quiero darle un beso breve, casto, pero en cuanto nuestros labios se tocan él se lanza contra mí, me aferra el cabello con las manos, su boca se abre, su lengua se vuelve apremiante. Aprieto mi mano contra la parte baja de su espalda, lo presiono contra mí y lo beso más profundo, correspondiendo a su pasión.

 

Dios, cuánto le deseo.

 

—¿No puedo convencerte de que te quedes? —susurro en la comisura de su boca, y mi cuerpo reacciona endureciéndose.

 

—No.

 

—Pasa la noche conmigo.

 

—¿Sin tocarte? No.

 

Maldita sea. La oscuridad se despliega en mis entrañas, pero no hago caso.

 

—Eres imposible —murmuro; me retiro y observo su cara y su expresión tensa, inquietante—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás despidiéndote de mí?

 

—Porque  voy a marcharme.

 

—No es eso lo que quiero decir, y lo sabes.

 

—Harry, tengo que pensar en todo esto. No sé si puedo mantener el tipo de relación que quieres.

 

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la frente contra la suya; luego hundo la nariz en su pelo e inhalo su aroma dulce, otoñal, y lo grabo en mi memoria.

 

Basta. Suficiente.

 

Retrocedo un paso y lo suelto.

 

—Como quiera, señor Tomlinson. Lo acompaño hasta el vestíbulo.

 

Le tiendo la mano, quizá por última vez, y me sorprende lo doloroso que me resulta este pensamiento. Él coge mi mano, y bajamos juntos a la recepción.

 

—¿Tienes el ticket del aparcacoches? —le pregunto cuando llegamos al vestíbulo. Mi tono de voz es calmado y sereno, pero por dentro soy un manojo de nervios.

 

Saca el ticket del bolsillo, y se lo entrego al portero.

 

—Gracias por la cena —dice.

 

—ha sido un placer como siempre, señor Tomlinson.

 

Esto no puede ser el final. Tengo que enseñarle…mostrarle lo que realmente significa todo esto, lo que podemos conseguir juntos. Debe conocer las posibilidades que nos ofrece el cuarto de juegos. Entonces se dará cuenta. Tal vez sea la única forma de salvar este trato. Me vuelvo hacia él.

 

—Esta semana te mudas a Seattle. Si tomas la decisión correcta, ¿podré verte el domingo? —le pregunto.

 

—Ya veremos. Quizá —contesta.

 

Eso es un no.

 

Advierto que tiene la piel de gallina en los brazos.

 

—Ahora hace fresco. ¿No has traído algo que abrigue más? —le pregunto.

 

—No.

 

Este hombre necesita que alguien cuide de él. Me quito la americana.

 

—Toma. No quiero que cojas frío.

 

Se la pongo sobre los hombros y él se la ciñe, cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente.

 

¿Le atrae mi aroma? ¿Cómo a mí me atrae el suyo?

 

Tal vez no todo está perdido…

 

El aparcacoches aparece con un Volkswagen Escarabajo.

 

¿Qué coño es eso?

 

—¿Ese es tu coche? —Debe de ser más viejo que él y yo juntos. ¡No puedo creérmelo!

 

El mozo le tiende las llaves y yo le doy una generosa propina. Merece un plus de peligrosidad.

 

—¿Está en condiciones de circular? —Lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Cómo va a estar seguro en esa cafetera oxidada?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Llegará hasta Seattle?

 

—Claro que sí.

 

—¿Es seguro?

 

—Sí. —Intenta tranquilizarme—. Vale, es viejo, pero es mío y funciona. Me lo compró mi padrastro.

 

Cuando sugiero que podríamos solucionarlo, enseguida entiende lo que estoy ofreciéndole y su expresión cambia al instante.

 

Se ha puesto furioso.

 

—Ni se te ocurra comprarme un coche —dice en tono imperativo.

 

—Ya veremos —murmuro tratando de mantener la calma.

 

Abro la puerta del conductor, y mientras él sube me pregunto si debería pedirle a Higgins que lo lleve a casa. Maldita sea. Acabo de recordar que esta noche libra.

 

Cierro la puerta y él baja la ventanilla… con una lentitud desesperante.

 

¡Por el amor de Dios!

 

—Conduce con prudencia —rezongo.

 

—Adiós, Harry —dice, y le flaquea a voz, como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas.

 

Mierda. Mi entado de ánimo pasa de la irritación y la inquietud por su integridad física a la impotencia mientras su coche se aleja por la calle.

 

No sé si volveré a verle.

 

Me quedo de pie en la acera como un pelele hasta que los faros traseros desaparecen en la noche.

 

Joder. ¿Por qué ha ido tan mal?

 

Vuelvo al hotel, me dirijo al bar y pido una botella de Sancerre. La cojo y me la llevo a la habitación. El portátil está sobre la mesa de escritorio, y, antes de descorchar el vino, me siento y empiezo a escribir un correo.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 25 de mayo de 2015 22:01

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Esta noche

 

No entiendo por qué has salido corriendo esta noche. Espero sinceramente haber contestado a todas tus preguntas de forma satisfactoria. Sé que tienes que plantearte muchas cosas y espero fervientemente que consideres en serio mi propuesta. Quiero de verdad que esto funcione. Nos lo tomaremos con calma.

Confía en mí.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Miro el reloj. Tardará al menos veinte minutos en llegar a casa, quizá más en esa trampa mortal. Escribo a Higgins.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 25 de mayo de 2015 22:04

Para: P. Higgins

Asunto: Audi A3

 

Necesito que entreguen ese Audi aquí mañana.

Gracias.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Abro el Sancerre, me sirvo una copa, cojo el libro y me siento a leer, esforzándome por concentrarme. No dejo de mirar la pantalla del portátil. ¿Cuándo responderá?

 

La ansiedad aumenta con cada minuto que pasa; ¿por qué no ha contestado a mi correo?

 

A las once le envío un mensaje de texto.

 

*¿Has llegado bien?*

 

Pero no recibo respuesta. Tal vez se ha ido directamente a la cama. Antes de las doce le envío otro correo.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 25 de mayo de 2015 23:58

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Esta noche

 

Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa en ese coche tuyo.

Dime si estás bien.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Le veré mañana en la ceremonia de la entrega de títulos; entonces sabré si ya no quiere saber nada del trato. Con ese deprimente pensamiento me desvisto, me acuesto y clavo la mirada en el techo.

 

La has jodido, Styles, bien jodido.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Jueves, 26 de mayo de 2015**

 

_Mami no está. A veces sale._

_Y estoy solo. Solo con mis coches y mi mantita._

_Cuando vuelve a casa duerme en el sofá. El sofá es marrón y está pegajoso. Llega cansada. A veces la tapo con mi mantita._

_O viene con algo de comer. Me gustan esos días._

_Comemospan con mantequilla. Y a veces macarrones con queso. Es mi comida favorita._

_Hoy mami no está. Juego con mis coches. Corren deprisa por el suelo. Mi mami no está. Volverá. Seguro. ¿Cuándo va a volver mami?_

_Ahora está oscuro y mi mami no ha vuelto. Si me subo al taburete, llego a la lámpara._

_Encendida. Apagada. Encendida. Apagada. Encendida. Apagada._

_Luz. Oscuridad. Luz. Oscuridad. Luz._

_Tengo hambre. Como queso. Hay queso en la nevera._

_Queso con piel azul._

_¿Cuándo va a volver mami?_

_A veces viene con él. Lo odio. Cuando él viene me escondo. Mi escondite favorito es el armario de mami. Huele a mami. Huele a mami cuando está contenta. ¿Cuándo va a volver mami?_

_Mi cama está fría. Y tengo hambre. Tengo mi mantita y mis coches, pero no a mi mami. ¿Cuándo va a volver mami?_

 

 

Me despierto sobresaltado.

 

Joder. Joder. Joder.

 

Aborrezco estos sueños. Están plagados de vivencias espeluznantes, recordatorios distorsionados de una ápoca que quiero olvidar. Tengo el corazón desbocado y estoy bañado en sudor. Pero lo peor de estas pesadillas es cómo controlar la abrumadora ansiedad que me invade cuando me despierto.

 

Mis pesadillas han empezado a ser más frecuentes últimamemte, y también másvívidas. No sé por qué. Maldito Atkin, no vuelve hasta la semana que viene. Me paso las manos por el pelo y miro la hora. Son las 5.38 y la luz del amanecer se filtra a través de las cortinas. Ya es casi la hora de levantarme.

 

Sal a correr, Styles.

 

***

 

Aún no he recibido ningún mensaje de texto ni ningún e-mail de Lou. Mi ansiedad crece al ritmo de mis zancadas sobre el asfalto.

 

Déjalo, Styles.

 

¡Déjalo de una  puta vez!

 

Sé que le veré en la ceremonia de la entrega de títulos.

 

Pero no puedo dejarlo.

 

Andes de ducharme, le envío otro mensaje.

 

*Llámame.*

 

Solo necesito saber que está bien.

 

***

 

Acabo de desayunar y sigo sin tener noticias de Lou. Para quitármelo de la cabeza, trabajo un par de horas en el discurso. En la entrega de títulos, esta mismamañana, alabaré el extraordinario trabajo del departamento de la tecnología agraria ara los países en vías de desarrollo.

 

«¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo?» Las perspicaces palabras de Louis se abren paso entre la pesadilla de anoche y resuenan en mi cabeza.

 

Intento sacudirme el mal sueño de encima mientras reescribo el discurso. Sam, vicepresidente y responsable de relaciones públicas, me ha enviado un borrador demasiado pretecioso para mi gusto. Tardo una hora en cambiar su palabrería mediática por un contenido más humano.

 

Las nueve y media, y ningún mensaje de Louis. Su persistente silencio es preocupante... y, francamente, grosero. Llamo, pero enseguida se oye el mensaje genéerico delbuzún de voz.

 

Cuelgo.

 

Demuestra algo de dignidad, Styles.

 

Oigo el sonido de aviso de mi bandeja de entrada y se me acelera el corazón... pero el correo es de Cher. Pese al mal humor, sonrío. He echado de menos a esa cría.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Cher S. Chef Extraordinaire

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2016 18:32 GMT-1

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Vuelos

 

¡Hola, Harry!

¡Qué ganas tengo de irme de aquí!

Rescátame, por favor.

El número de vuelo es el AF3622. Llego el sábado a las 12:22, ¡y papá me hace volar en clase turista! *puchero*

Llevaré un montón de equipaje. Adoro la moda de París, la adoro, ¡la adoro!

Mamá dice que tiene novio.

¿Es verdad?

¿Cómo es?

¡¡¡NECESITO SABERLO!!!

Nos vemos el sábado. Te he echado mucho de menos.

À bientôt, mon frère.

¡Muchos besos!

 

C.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¡Oh, mierda! Mimadre y su enorme bocaza. ¡Louis no es mi novio! Y el sábado tendré que mantener a raya la también enorme bocaza de mi hermana, su optimismo innato y sus preguntas chismosas. A veces resulta agotadora. Memorizo el número de vuelo y la hora de llegada, y envío un correo breve a Cher diciéndole que allí estaré.

 

A las 9.45 me preparo para la ceremonia. Traje gris, camisa blanca y, por supuesto, _esa_ corbata. Es una forma sutil de decirle a Louis que aún no me he rendido, y un recordatorio de los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

 

Sí, momentos realmente increíbles... Imágenes de él, atado y anhelante, afloran en mi memoria. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no ha llamado? Pulso el botón de rellamada.

 

Mierda.

 

¡Sigue sin contestarme!

 

A las diez en punto llaman a mi puerta. Es Higgins.

 

—Buenos días —saludo cuando entra.

 

—Señor Styles.

 

—¿Qué tal ayer?

 

—Bien, señor.

 

El porte de Higgins cambia y su expresión se torna más cálida. Debe de estar pensando en su hija.

 

—¿Qué tal Sophie?

 

—Es una muñeca, señor. Y le va muy bien en la escuela.

 

—Es fantástico.

 

—El A3 estará en Portland antes del mediodía.

 

—Excelente. Vamos.

 

Y, aunque detesto admitirlo, estoy impaciente por ver al señor Tomlinson.

 

***

 

La secretaria del rector me acompaña a una pequeña sala adyacente al auditorio de la Universidad Estatal de Washington. Se ruboriza, casi tanto como cierto joven al que conozco íntimamente. Allí, en esa especie de camerino, personal académico y administrativo y varios estudiantes toman café antes de la entrega de títulos. Entre ellos, para mi sorpresa, se encuentra Perrie Edwards.

 

—Hola, Harry —dice mientras se contonea hacia mí con el aplomo de la gente que está forrada de dinero. Lleva latoga y parece muy contenta; seguro que ella ha visto a Louis.

 

—Hola, Perrie. ¿Cómo estás?

 

—Pareces sorprendido de verme aquí —dice obviando mi saludo y con aire algo ofendido—. Voy a pronunciar el discurso de graduación. ¿No e lo ha dicho Zayn?

 

—No. —¡Somos hermanos, no siameses, por el amor de Dios! —. Felicidades  —añado a modo de cortesía.

 

—Gracias —contesta en tono seco.

 

—¿Está Lou aquí?

 

—Llegará enseguida. Viene con su padre.

 

—¿Lo has visto esta mañana?

 

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

 

—Quería saber si llegó bien a casa en esa trampa mortaal a la que llama coche.

 

—Kevin. Lo llama Kevin. Y sí, llegó bien. —Me mira con una expresión socarrona.

 

—Me alegro.

 

En ese instante el rector se acerca a nosotros y, tras dirigirle una sonrisa amable a la señorita Edwards, melleva a conocer a los demás académicos.

 

Me alivia saber que Louis está bien, pero me cabrea que no haya contestado ninguno de mis mensajes.

 

No es buena señal.

 

De todas formas, no tengo tiempo de seguir lamentándome por el estado de la situación: uno de los miembros del cuerpo docente anuncia que es hora de comenzar y nos recede a todos hasta el pasillo.

 

En un instante de debilidad vuelvo a llamar a Lou. De nuevo el buzón de voz, y la señorita Edwards me interrumpe.

 

—Estoy impaciente por escuchar tu discurso —dice mientras avanzamos por el pasillo.

 

Cuando llegamos al auditorio, advierto que es más grande de lo que esperaba y que está a rebosar. Los asistentes se ponen en pie y aplauden cuando nos dirigimos al escenario. Los aplausos se intensifican y después, mientras todos se sientan, van remitiendo poco a poco para dar paso aun rumor expectante.

 

Mientras el rector pronuncia el discurso de bienvenida, aprovecho para pasear la mirada por el público. Las filas delanteras están ocupadas por estudiantes, todos con idénticas togas negras y rojas. ¿Dónde está? Escruto metódicamente fila por fila.

 

Ya te tengo.

 

Lo encuentro acurrucado en lasegunda fila. Está vivo. Me siento como un tonto por haber estado tan preocupado y haber malgastado tanta energía elucubrando sobre su paradero anoche y esta mañana. Sus ojos azules y brillantes se abren como platos al toparse con los míos, y se remueve en el asiento mientras un tenue rubor tiñe sus mejillas.

 

Sí. Te he encontrado. Y no has contestado a mis mensajes. Me está evitando y estoy cabreado. Muy cabreado. Cierro los ojos e imagino que derramo gotas de cera calliente sobre su torso y que él se retuerce debajo de mí... lo cual tiene un efecto fulminante en mi cuerpo.

 

Mierda.

 

Contente, Styles.

 

Expulso su imagen de mi mente, medeshago de esos pensamientos lascivos y me concentro en los discursos.

 

El de la señorita Edwards es inspirador; versa sobre la importancia de aprovechar las oportunidades —sí, _carpe diem_ , Perrie—, y el público le brinda una calurosa ovación cuando acaba. Salta a la vista que es inteligente, popular y segura de sí misma. No el chico tímido y retraído que sería el encantador señor Tomlinson. Me pasma que sean amigos.

 

Oigo que anuncian mi nombre; el rector me ha presentado. Me levanto y me dirijo al atril. Empieza el espectáculo, Styles.

 

—Estoy profundamente agradecido y emocionado por el gran honor que me han concedido hoy las autoridades de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, honor que me ofrece la excepcional posibilidad de hablar del impresionante trabajo que lleva a cabo el departamento de ciencias medioambientales de la universidad. Nuestro propósito es desarrollar métodos de cultivo viables y ecológicamente sostenibles para países del tercer mundo. Nuestro objetivo último es ayudar a erradicar el hambre y la pobreza en el mundo. Más de mil millones de personas, principalmente en el África subsahariana, el sur de Asia y Latinoamérica, viven en la más absoluta miseria. El mal funcionamiento de la agricultura es generalizado en estas zonas, y el resultado es la destrucción ecológica y social. Sé lo que es pasar hambre. Para mí, se trata de una travesía muy personal.

 

»Juntos, la Universidad Estatal de Washington y Styles Enterprises Holdings han hecho grandes progresos en el ámbito de la tecnología agraria y de la fertilidad de la tierra. Hemos sido los primeros en implantar sistemas de bajo coste en países en vías de desarrollo, que en nuestros terrenos de prueba han logrado que           las cosechas aumenten en un treinta por ciento por hectárea. La Universidad Estatal de Washington ha sido crucial para la consecución de este fantástico logro. Y en Styles Enterprises Holdings nos sentimos orgullosos de los estudiantes que han querido hacer sus prácticas con nosotros trabajando en los terrenos de prueba que tenemos en África. La labor que llevan a cabo allí beneficia tanto a las comunidades locales como a ellos mismos. Juntos podemos combatir el hambre y la pobreza extrema que asolan esas regiones.

 

»Pero en esta era de evolución tecnológica, mientras el primer mundo avanza a toda velocidad, agrandando la             distancia entre ricos y pobres, es esencial recordar que no debemos malgastar los recursos finitos de la tierra. Estos recursos son para toda la humanidad, y debemos utilizarlos con sensatez, encontrar formas de renovarlos y desarrollar nuevas soluciones para alimentar a nuestro planeta superpoblado.

 

»Como ya he dicho, el trabajo que están llevando a cabo en común Styles Enterprises Holdings y la Universidad Estatal de Washington proporciona soluciones, y nuestra obligación es transmitir este mensaje. Nuestra intención es proveer información y comunicación al mundo en vías de desarrollo por medio de nuestra área de telecomunicaciones. Me enorgullece decir que estamos haciendo progresos impresionantes en tecnología solar, duración de baterías  distribución                de redes inalámbricas que llevarán internet a los rincones más remotos del planeta. Y nuestro objetivo es que esta nueva tecnología sea gratuita para         los usuarios. El acceso a la educación y a la información, que aquí damos por sentado, es el requisito esencial para acabar con la pobreza en estas zonas subdesarrolladas.

 

»Nosotros tenemos suerte. Aquí todos somos privilegiados. Unos más que otros, cierto, y me incluyo en esta categoría. Tenemos la obligación moral de ofrecer a aquellos menos afortunados una vida decente, saludable, segura y bien nutrida, con acceso a mayores recursos.

 

»Les dejo con una cita con la que siempre me he identificado. Quisiera citar a un indio americano: “Solo cuando la última hoja ha caído, el último árbol ha muerto y          el último pez ha sido pescado nos damos cuenta de que el dinero no se come”.

 

Al sentarme con los aplausos de fondo, me resisto a mirar a Lou y contemplo el estandarte de la Universidad, que cuelga al fondo del auditorio. Si lo que pretende es ignorarme, perfecto. Los dos sabemos jugar a ese juego.

 

El vicerrector se pone en pie para entregar los títulos, y con ello comienza la agonizante espera hasta que lleguemos a la T y pueda volver a verle.

 

Después de una eternidad oigo que anuncian su nombre: «Louis Tomlinson». Un breve aplauso y élse encamina hacia mí con aire meditabundo y consternado.

 

Mierda.

 

¿En qué está pensando?

 

Tranquilízate, Styles.

 

—Felicidades, señor Tomlinson —le digo al entregarle el título. Nos estrechamos la mano, y retengo la suya—. ¿Tienes problemas con el ordenador?

 

Parece perplejo.

 

—No.

 

—Entonces, ¿no haces caso de mis e-mails? —Le suelto la mano.

 

—Solo vi el de las fusiones y adquisiciones.

 

¿Qué coño significa eso?

 

Frunce aún más el ceño, pero tengo que dejarle ir... Empieza a formarse una cola detrás de él.

 

—Luego. —Así le hago saber que no hemos acabado con esta conversación cuando empieza a alejarse.

 

Me siento como en el purgatorio para cuando llegamos al final de la cola; me han comido con los ojos, me han dedicado seductoras caídas de párpados, varias chicas tontas me han apretado la mano entre risillas, y otras cinco me han dejado disimuladamente una nota con su número de teléfono. Experimento un alivio enorme cuando abandono el escenario junto con el personal docente, acompañadode una lóbrega música procesional y aplausos.

 

En el pasillo agarro a la señorita Edwards del brazo.

 

—Tengo que hablar con Lou. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo? Ahora mismo. —Perrie parece sorprendida, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de decir nada, añado en el tono más amable que soy capaz—: Por favor.

 

Sus labios apretados delatan su rechazo, pero espera conmigo a que pasen los académicos y luego vuelve al auditorio. El rector se detiene para felicitarme por mi discurso.

 

—Ha sido un honor para mí que me invitaran —contesto mientras le estrecho la mano una vez más.

 

Con el rabillo del ojo espío a Perrie en el pasillo... Louis está a su lado.

 

—Gracias —le digo a Perrie, que le dirige a su amigo una mirada de preocupación.

 

Cojo a Louis del brazo y cruzamos la primera puerta que encuentro. Es un vestuario de hombres y por el olor a limpio sé que está vacío. Cierro la puerta con pestillo y me vuelvo hacia el señor Tomlinson.

 

—¿Por qué no me hasmandado un e-mail? ¿O un mensaje al móvil? —le pregunto.

 

Él parpadea un par de veces; parece consternado.

 

—Hoy no he mirado ni el ordenador ni el teléfono. —Su desconcierto antemi arrebato parece sincero—. U discurso ha estado muy bien —añade.

 

—Gracias —musito, descolocado.

 

¿Cómo es posible que no haya mirado el ordenador ni el teléfono?

 

—Ahora entiendo tus problemas con la comida —dice en tono afable... y, si no me equivoco, también compasivo.

 

—Louis, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

 

No necesito tú compasión.

 

Cierro los ojos; todo este tiempo convencido de que no quería hablar conmigo...

 

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

 

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

 

—Porque volviste a casa en esa trampa mortal a la que tú llamas coche.

 

Y creía que me había cargado nuestro trato.

 

Louis se enfurece.

 

—¿Qué? No es ninguna trampa mortal. Está perfectamente. Stan suele hacerle la revisión.

 

—¿Stan, el fotógrafo? —Esto mejora por momentos, joder.

 

—Sí, el Escarabajo era de su madre.

 

—Sí, y seguramente de su abuela y de su bisabuela. No es un coche seguro. —Casi estoy gritando.

 

—Lo tengo desde hace más de tres años. Siento que te hayas preocupado. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

 

Le he llamado al móvil. ¿Es que no utiliza el maldito móvil? ¿Se está refiriendo al teléfono fijo? Me paso la mano por el pelo, exasperdo, y respiro hondo. ¡No es esa la puta cuestión!

 

—Louis, necesito ua respuesta. La espera está volviéndome loco.

 

Su expresión se entristece.

 

Mierda.

 

—Harry... Mira, he dejado a mi padrastro solo.

 

—Mañana. Quiero una respuesta mañana.

 

—De acuerdo, mañana. Ya te diré algo —contesta con una mirada inquieta.

 

Bueno, sigue sin ser un no. Y, una vez más, me sorprende el alivio que siento.

 

¿Qué demonios tiene este hombre? Me mira con sus sinceros ojos azules, la preocupación grabada en el rostro, y reprimo el impulso de tocarle.

 

—¿Te quedas a tomar algo? —le pregunto.

 

—No sé lo que quiere hacer Mark. —Parece dubitativo.

 

—¿Tu padrastro? Me gustaría conocerlo.

 

Se muestra aún más dudoso.

 

—Creo que no es buena idea —dice, misterioso, mientras abro el pestillo de la puerta.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora sabe que de niño era pobre? ¿O porque sabe cuánto me gusta follar y que soy un bicho raro?

 

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

 

—¡No! —exclama, y pone los ojos en blanco, exasperado—. ¿Y cómo te presento a mi padre? ¿«Este es el hombre que me ha desvirgado y que quiere mantener conmigo una relación sadomasoquista»? No llevas puestas las zapatillas de deporte.

 

¿Zapatillas de deporte?

 

¿Su padre pretenderá perseguirme? Y así, con un comentario absurdo, le aporta un poco de humor a la situación. Mis labios se curvan y él me devuelve la sonrisa; su rostro se ilumina como un amanecer estival.

 

—Para que lo sepas, corro muy deprisa —replico, juguetón—. Dile que soy un amigo, Louis.

 

Abro la puerta y leo sigo afuera, pero me detengo cuando llego a la altur del rector y de sus colegas. Todos se vuelven en bloque y miran al señor Tomlinson, pero él ya ha desaparecido dentro del auditorio. Luego fijan sus miradas en mí.

 

Elseñor Tomlinson y yo n somos de su incumbencia, señores.

 

Saludo breve y cortesmente con la cabeza al rector, y él me pregunta si deseo conocer a algunos colegas más y degustar unos canapés.

 

—Encantado —contesto.

 

Tardo treinta minutos en conseguir escapar del grupo de académicos y, cuando emppiezo a alejarme de la atestada recepción, la señorita Edwards aparece a mi lado. Nos dirigimos al gran pabellón entoldado que han montado en el césped y donde los licenciados y sus familiares celebran la ocasión con una copa.

 

—Bueno, y ¿has inviado a Lou a cenar el domingo? —pregunta.

 

¿El domingo? ¿Le ha comentado Lou que nos vemos los domingos?

 

—En casa de tus padres —especifica ella.

 

¿Mis padres?

 

Veo a Louis.

 

Pero ¿qué coño...?

 

Un tipo alto y rubio que parce como recién salido de una playa califormiana lo está manoseando.

 

¿Quién cojones es ese? ¿Es por eso por lo que no quería que viniera a tomar una copa?

 

Louis alza la mirada, capta mi expresión y palidece mientras su compañera de piso se detiene al lado del tipo en cuestión.

 

—Hola, Mark —dice Perrie, y besa al hombre que está al lado de Louis, demediana edad y ataviado con un traje que le sienta fatal.

 

Debe de ser Mark Tomlinson.

 

—¿Conoces al novio de Lou? —le pregunta Perrie—. Harry Styles.

 

¡Novio!

 

—Señor Tomlinson, encantado de conocerlo.

 

—Señor Styles —dice él, algo sorprendido.

 

Nos estrechamos lamano; la suya es firme, y sus dedos y su plama tienen un tacto áspero. Este hombre trabaja con las manos. Entonces lo recuerdo: es carpintero. Sus ojos no delatan nada.

 

—Y este es mi hermano, Niall Horan —dice Perrie presentándome al chulito de playa que rodea a Louis con un brazo.

 

¿Horan? Debe de ser su hermanastro.

 

Mascullo su nombre al estrecharle la mano y noto que es suave, a diferencia de la de Mark Tomlinson.

 

Y ahora deja de sobar a mi chico, capullo.

 

—Lou, cariño —susurro.

 

Le tiendola una mano y, como el buen chico que es, la acepta y se acerca a mí. Se ha quitado la toga y lleva un traje gris que se le ciñe al cuerpo en las partes que debe.

 

Dos trajes perfectos en dos días. Me está malcriando.

 

—Niall, mamá y papá quieren hablar con nosotros —dice Perrie, y se lleva con ella a su hermanastro.

 

—¿Desde cuándo os conocéis, chicos? —pregunta el señor Tomlinson.

 

Cuando alargo el brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de Louis, rozo con el pulgar su espalda y él se estremece. Le digo que nos vimo por primera vez hace dos semanas.

 

—Nos conocimos cuando Louis vino a entrevistarme para la revista de la facultad.

 

—No sabía que trabajabas para la revista de la facultad, Lou —dice el señor Tomlinson.

 

—Perrie estaba enferma —contesta él.

 

Mark Tomlinson mira a su hijo y frunce el ceño.

 

—Su discurso ha estado muy bien, señor Styles.

 

—Gracias. Tengo entendido que es usted un entusiasta de la pesca.

 

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Te lo ha dicho Lou?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Usted pesca? —Hay una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos.

 

—No tanto como me gustaría. Mi padre nos llevaba a pescar a mi hermano y a mí cuando éramos niños. Estaba obsesionado con las truchas arcoíris. Supongo que me contagio la afición.

 

Louis nos escucha un instante, pero enseguida se excusa y se aleja entre la multitud para reunirse con el clan de los Edwards y Horan.

 

Maldita sea, está sensacional con ese traje.

 

—¿Y dónde pesca? —La pregunta de Mark Tomlinson me devuelve a la conversación.

 

Sé que me está poniendo a prueba.

 

—Por todo el Pacífico Noroeste.

 

—¿Se crió en Washington?

 

—Sí, señor. Mi padre nos inició en el río Wynoochee.

 

Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de Mark.

 

—Lo conozco bien.

 

—Pero su favorito es el Skagit, en la ribera estadounidense. Nos sacaba de la cama de madrugada e íbaos allí. Pescó varios ejemplares imponentes de ese río.

 

—Un buen trecho de agua dulce. Yo también atrapé varios rompedores de cañas en el Skagit, aunque en la ribera canadiense.

 

—Es uno de losmejores sitios donde pescar truchas arcoíris. La pesca es mucho más abundante que en tramos más cortos —digo sin dejar de mirar a Louis.

 

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

 

—Mi hermano atrapó un par de monstruos salvajes. Yo sigo esperando el mío.

 

—Algún día, ¿eh?

 

—Eso espero.

 

Louis se ha enzarzado en una acalorada discusión con Perrie. ¿De qué estarán hablando esos dos?

 

—¿Sigue yendo a pescar a menudo? —Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en Mark.

 

—Sí. Stan, elamigo de Lou, su padre y yo nos escapamos siempre que podemos.

 

¡El maldito fotógrafo! ¿Otra vez?

 

—¿Es el tipo que cuida del Escarabajo?

 

—Sí, el mismo.

 

—Gran coche, el Escarabajo. Me gustan los coches alemanes.

 

—¿Sí? Lou adora ese coche, pero supongo que empieza a hacerse viejo.

 

—Es curioso que mencione eso, porque estaba pensando en prestarle uno de los coches de mi empresa. ¿Cree que lo aceptaría?

 

—Supongo que sí. Aunque sería decisión de Lou.

 

—Fantástico. Deduzco que a Lou no le gusta la pesca.

 

—No. Ese chico ha salido a su madre. No soportaría ver cómo sufre el pez, o los gusanos, tanto da. Es un alma sensible. —Me dirige una mirada mordaz.

 

Vaya. Una advertencia de Mark Tomlinson. Intento darle un toque cómico.

 

—Ahora entiendo por qué no le gustó demasiado el bacalao que cenamos el otro día.

 

Mark se ríe entre dientes.

 

—No tiene problemas a la hora de comérselos.

 

Louis ha acabado de hablar con los Edwards y los Horan y se acerca a nosotros.

 

—Hola —dice, sonriente.

 

—Lou, ¿dónde está el cuarto de baño? —pregunta Mark. Él le indica que debe salir del pabellón e ir a la izquierda—. Vuelvo enseguida. Divertíos, chicos —dice él.

 

Louis se lo queda mirando un momento, y luego me mira a mí, nervioso. Pero antes de que podamos decir nada, un fotógrafo nos interrumpe. Hace una instantánea de los dos juntos y se escabulle a toda prisa.

 

—Así que también has cautivado a mi padre... —dice Louis con voz dulce y guasona.

 

—¿También?

 

¿Le he cautivado a usted, señor Tomlinson?

 

Paso los dedos por el rubor rosáceo que aparece en su mejilla.

 

—Ojalá supiera lo que estás pensando, Louis.

 

Cuando mis dedos llegan a su barbilla,le inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con suavidad para poder ver su expresión. Él guarda silencio y me devuelve la mirada con las pupilas cada vez más oscuras.

 

—Ahora mismo estoy pensando: Bonita corbata.

 

Esperaba alguna especie de declaración, así que su respuesta me hace reír.

 

—Últimamente es mi favorita.

 

Sonríe.

 

—Estás muy guapo, Louis. Este traje te sienta muy bien. Me apetece acariciarte la espalda y sentir tu hermosa piel.

 

Sus labios se separan y su respiración se acelera, y siento la fuerza de la atracción que nos une.

 

—Sabes que irá bien, ¿verdad, nene? —Mi voz tenue delata mi deseo de que así sea.

 

Él cierra los ojos, traga salivay respira hondo. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su rostro refleja una gran ansiedad.

 

—Pero quiero más.

 

—¿Más?

 

Mierda. ¿De qué va esto?

 

Él asiente.

 

—Más —vuelvo a susurrar. Su labio es dúctil bajomi pulgar—. Quieres flores y corazones.

 

Joder. Esto nunca funcionará con él. ¿Cómo es posible que funcione? No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis esperanzas y mis sueños empiezan a desmoronarse.

 

Sus ojos, muy abiertos, son inocentes y suplicantes.

 

Maldita sea. Es tan cautivador...

 

—Louis, no sé mucho de ese tema.

 

—Yo tampoco.

 

Claro. Nunca antes había tenido una relación con nadie.

 

—Tú no sabes mucho de nada.

 

—Tú sabes todo lo malo —susurra.

 

—¿Lo malo? Para mí no lo es. Pruébalo —le suplico.

 

Por favor. Pruébalo a mi manera.

 

Su mirada intensa escruta mi cara en busca de señales que le desvelen algo, y por un momento me pierdo en esos ojos azules que todo lo ven.

 

—De acuerdo —susurra.

 

—¿Qué? —Hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo se eriza.

 

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaré.

 

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —Me cuesta creerlo.

 

—Dentro de los límites tolerables, sí. Lo intentaré.

 

Gracias al cielo. Tiro de él, lo estrecho contra mí, hundo lacara en su pelo e inhalo su arona embriagador. Y no me importa que nos encontremos en un lugar atestado de gente. Solo estamos él y yo.

 

—Lou, eres imprevisible. Me dejas sin aliento.

 

Instantes después advierto que Mark Tomlinson ha vuelto y se mira el reloj para ocultar su incomodidad. A mi pesar, suelto a Louis. Me siento como si estuviera e la cima del mundo.

 

¡Trato hecho, Styles!

 

—Lou, ¿vamos a comer algo? —pregunta Mark.

 

—Vamos —dice él, y me sonríe con timidez.

 

—Harry, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

 

Por un momento me siento tentado, pero la mirada ansiosa de Louis dice: «Por favor, no». Quiere pasar tiempo a solas con su padre. Lo capto.

 

—Gracias, señor Tomlinson, pero tengo planes. Encantado de conocerlo.

 

Intenta controlar tu estúpida sonrisa, Styles.

 

—Lo mismo digo —contesta Mark... Y creo que es sincero—. Cuida de mi niño.

 

—Esa es mi intención —respondo mientras le estrecho la mano.

 

De formas que jamás imaginaría, señor Tomlinson.

 

Cojo la mano de Louis y acerco los nudillos a mi boca.

 

—Nos vemos luego, Lou —murmuro.

 

Me has hecho un hombre felíz, muy felíz.

 

Mark asiente brevemente con la cabeza, coge del brazo a su hijo y lo acompañafuera de la recepción. Yo me quedo allí, aturdido pero rebosante de esperanza.

 

Ha accedido.

 

—¿Harry Styles?

 

Mi alegría se ve interrumpida por Alexander Edwards, el padre de Perrie.

 

—Alexander, ¿cómo estás? —Nos estrechamos la mano.

 

***

 

Higgins me recoge a las tres y media.

 

—Buenas tardes, señor —dice al abrirme la puerta del coche.

 

Durante el trayecto me informa de que el Audi A3 ya ha sido entregado en el Heathman. Ahora solo tengo que dárselo a Louis. Sé que eso será motivo de una discusión, y tal vez la cosa llegue a ponerse seria. Pero, bueno, ha accedido a ser mi sumido, así que quizá acepte el regalo sin protestar demasiado.

 

¿A quién quieres engañar, Styles?

 

Un hombre tiene derecho a soñar. Espero que podamos vernos esta noche; selo daré como regalo de licenciatura.

 

Llamo a Andrea y le digo que encaje una reunión en mi agenda a primera hora de la mañana con Alexander Edwards y sus socios de Nueva York, vía WebEx. Alexander está interesado en actualizar su red de fibra óptica. Le pido a Andrea que también avise a Ros y a Fred para la reunión. Ellame informa de varios mensajes —nada importante— y me recuerda que mañana por la noche tengo que asistir a un acto benéfico en Seattle.

 

Esta será mi última noche en Portland, y, pronto, Louis también se irá de aquí... Sopeso la idea de llamarlo,pero no tiene mucho sentido, ya que no lleva el móvil. Además, está disfrutando de la compañía de su padre.

 

Camino del Heathman, observo a través de la ventanilla del coche a la buena gente de Portland con sus actividades vespertinas. En un semáforo veo a una pareja discutir en la acera por el contenido de una bolsa de la compra que se les ha caído al suelo. Otra pareja, más joven, pasa por su lado de la mano, mirándose a los ojos y riéndose disimuladamente. La chica se pone de puntillas y susurra algo al oído de su novio tatuado. Él se ríe, se inclina y le da un beso rápido; luego abre la puerta de una cafetería y se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar.

 

Louis quiere «más». Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y me paso los dedos por el pelo. Siempre quieren más. Todos. ¿Acaso puedo impedirlo? Esa pareja que pasea de la mano hasta la cafetería... Louis y yo también hemos hecho eso. Hemos comido juntos en dos restaurantes, y fue... divertido. Quizá podría probarlo. Al fin y al cabo, él me está dando mucho. Me aflojo la corbata.

 

¿Podría ofrecerle más?

 

***

 

De vuelta en mi habitación, me desvisto, me pongo la ropa de deporte y bajo a hacer un circuito rápido en el gimnasio. Tener que relacionarse con tanta gente ha puesto mi paciencia al límite y necesito quemar ese exceso de energía.

 

También necesito pensar sobre ese «más».

 

***

 

Cuando ya me he duchado y vestido y estoy de nuevo delante del ordenador, Ros me llama a través de WebEx y hablamos unos cuarenta minutos. Tratamos todos los puntos de su orden del día, entre ellos la propuesta de Taiwan y Darfur. El coste del suministro por paracaídas es desmedido, pero resulta más seguro para todos los implicados. Le doy mi visto bueno. Ahora tenemos que esperar a que el envío llegue a Rotterdam.

 

—Ya me he puesto al día con Edwards Media. Creo que también Barney debería estar en la reunión —dice Ros.

 

—Adelante, pues. Díselo ahora.

 

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo ha ido la ceremonia? —pregunta.

 

—Bien. Sorprendente.

 

Louis ha accedido a ser mío.

 

—¿Sorprendentemente bien?

 

—Sí.

 

Ros me observa fijamente desde la pantalla, intrigada, pero permanezco en silencio.

 

—Andrea me ha dicho que vuelves a Seattle mañana.

 

—Sí.

 

Sonríe con malicia.

 

—Me alegra saberlo. Tengo otra reunión, así que, si no hay nada más, me despido por el momento.

 

—Adiós.

 

Salgo ed WebEx y entro en el programa de correo electrónico, centrando mi atenciónen esta noche.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 26de mayo de 2015 17:22

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Límites tolerables

 

¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya?

Encantado de comentarlo contigo cuando quieras.

Hoy estabas muy guapo.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Y pensar que esta mañana estaba convencido de que todo había terminado entre nosotros...

 

Dios, Styles, necesitas centrarte un poco. Atkin tendría un montón de material para trabajar contigo hoy.

 

Claro que Louis no llevaba el móvil encima. Tal vez necesite una manera de comunicarse más fiable.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 17:36

Para: P. Higgins

Cc: Andrea Ashton

Asunto: iPhone

 

Higgins:

Por favor, consigue un iPhone nuevo para Louis Tomlinson con su e-mail preinstalado.

Andrea puede pedirle todos los datos a Barney y pasártelos después.

Por favor, entrégalo mañana en su casa o en Payne‘s.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

En cuanto lo envío, cojo el último número de _Forbes_ y empiezo a leer.

 

A las seis y media aún no tengo respuesta de Louis, de modo que deduzco que sigue entreteniendo al discreto y sencillo Mark Tomlinson. Teniendo en cuenta que no comparten lazos de sangre, su parecido es asombroso.

 

Pido un _risotto_ de marisco al sevicio de habitaciones y, mientras espero, sigo leyendo.

 

 

La llamada de Anne me sorprende en plena lectura.

 

—Harry, cariño...

 

—Hola, mamá.

 

—¿Cher se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

 

—Sí. Tengo los datos del vuelo. Iré a recogerla.

 

—Fantástico. Espero que te quedes a cenar el sábado.

 

—Sí, claro.

 

—Y el domindo Zayn traerá a cenar a su amiga Perrie. ¿Te gustaría venir? Podrías invitar a Louis.

 

A esto se refería Perrie esta mañana.

 

Intento ganar tiempo.

 

—Le preguntaré qué planes tiene.

 

—Dime algo. Sería maravilloso volver a tener a toda la familia reunida.

 

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

 

—Si tú lo dices, mamá...

 

—Sí, eso digo, cariño. ¡Hasta el sábado!

 

Cuelga.

 

¿Llevar a Lou a conocer a mis padres? ¿Cómo coño voy a salir de esta?

 

Mientras ledoy vueltas al asunto, llega un correo.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 19:23

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Límites tolerables

 

Si quieres, puedo ir a verte esta noche y lo comentamos.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

No, ni hablar, nene. En ese coche no. Y entonces mis planes acaban de encajar.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 19:27

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Límites tolerables

 

Voy yo a tu casa. Cuando te dije que no me gustaba que llevaras ese coche, lo decía en serio.

Nos vemos enseguida.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Imprimo de nuevo el apartado «Límites tolerables» del contrato y del correo con sus objeciones porque me he dejado la otra copia en la americana, que sigue en su poder. Luego llamo a la puerta de Higgins.

 

—Voy a llevarle el coche a Louis. ¿Podrías recogerme en su casa sobre las... nueve y media?

 

—Por supuesto, señor.

 

Antes de salir me guardo dos condones en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

 

Tal vez tenga suerte.

 

 

El A3 es divertidode conducir, aunque tiene menos motor de lo que estoy acostumbrado a llevar. Aparco frente a una licorería de las afueras de Portland; quiero comprar champán para celebrarlo. Renuncio al Cristal y al Dom Pérignon y me decanto por un Bollinger, sobre todo porque la añada es de 1999 y está helado, pero también porque es rosa... Simbólico, pienso con una sonrisa pícara, y le tiendo la American Express a la cajera.

 

Louis abre la puerta; sigue llevando ese sensacional traje gris. Estoy impaciente por que llegue el momento de quitárselo.

 

—Hola —dice.

 

Sus ojos se ven grandes y luminosos en su rostro.

 

—Hola.

 

—Pasa.

 

Parece tímido e incómodo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

 

—Si me lo permites. —Levanto la botella de champán—. He pensado que podríamos celebrar tu graduación. No hay nada como un buen Bollinger.

 

—Interesante elección. —Su tono es sarcástico.

 

—Me encanta la chispa que tienes, Louis. —Ese es mi chico.

 

—No tenemos más que tazas. Ya hemos empaquetado todos los vasos y copas.

 

—¿Tazas? Por mí bien.

 

Lo veo dirigirse a la cocina. Está nervioso y algo asustado. Tal vez porque ha tenido un día intenso, o porque ha accedido a mis condiciones, o porque está solo en el apartamento (sé que esta noche Perrie pasa la velada con su familia; su padre me lo dijo). Confío en que el champán lo ayude a relajase... y a hablar.

 

El salón está vacío, a excepción de las cajas de embalaje, el sofá y la mesa. Sobre ella hay un paquete marrón con una nota manuscrita adherida:

 

_‘Acepto las condiciones, Angel, porque tú sabes mejor cuál tiene que ser mi castigo. Lo único que te pido es... que no sea más duro de lo que pueda soportar‘._

 

—¿Quieres platito también? —me pregunta desde la cocina.

 

—Con la taza me vale, Louis —contesto, distraído.

 

Ha empaquetado los libros... las primeras ediciones que le envié. Va a devolvérmelas. No las quiere. Por eso está nervioso.

 

¿Cómo diablos reaccionará cuando vea el coche?

 

Alzo la vista y lo encuentro frente a mí, mirándome. Deja las tazas sobre la mesa con cuidado.

 

—Eso es para ti. —Su voz es débil y forzada.

 

—Mmm, me lo figuro —murmuro—. Una cita muy oportuna. —Trazo las palabras con un dedo. Su letra es pequeña y pulcra, y me pregunto qué concluiría un grafólogo de él—. Pensé que era d’Urberville, no Angel. Has elegido la corrupción. —Por supuesto que es la cita perfecta. Mi sonrisa es irónica—. Solo tú podías encontrar algo de resonancias tan acertadas.

 

—También es una súplica —susurra.

 

—¿Una súplica? ¿Para que no me pase contigo?

 

Asiente.

 

Esos libros supusieron una inversión para mí, pero creía que significarían  algo más para él.

 

—Compre esto para ti. —Es una mentira inofensiva... ya que los he remplazado—. Nome pasaré contigo si lo aceptas. —Mantengo la voz serena y suave, ocultando la desilusión que siento.

 

—Harry, no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado.

 

Ya estamos, otro duelo de voluntades.

 

_Plus ça change, plus c’est la même chose._

 

—Ves, a esto me refería, me desafías. Quiero que te lo quedes, y se acabó la discusión, muy sencillo. No tienes que pensar en nada de esto. Como sumiso mío, tendrías que agradecérmelo. Limítate a aceptar lo que te compre, porque me complace que lo hagas.

 

—Aún no era tu sumiso cuando lo compraste —dice en un tono calmado.

 

Como siempre, tiene respuesta para todo.

 

—No... pero has accedido, Louis.

 

¿Está incumpliendo nuestro trato? Dios, este chico me tiene en una montaña rusa.

 

—Entonces, ¿es mío y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ello?

 

—Sí.

 

Creía que te encantaba Hardy.

 

—En ese caso, me gustaría donarlo a una ONG, a una que trabaja en Darfur y a la que parece que les tienes cariño. Que lo subasten.

 

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer...

 

No voy a detenerte.

 

Por mí, como si los quemas.

 

Su tez cobra color.

 

—Me lo pensaré —murmura.

 

—No pienses, Louis. En esto, no.

 

Quédatelos, por favor. Son para ti; tu pasión son lo libros. Me lo has dicho más de una vez. Disfrútalos.

 

Dejo el champán sobre la mesa, me pongo de pie delante de él, le cojo de la barbilla y le echo suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—Te voy a comprar muchas cosas, Louis. Acostúmbrate. Me lo puedo permitir. Soy un hombre muy rico. —Le doy un beso rápido en los labios—. Por favor —añado, y lo suelto.

 

—Eso hace que me sienta ruin —dice.

 

—No debería. Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas, Louis. No te juzgues por lo que puedan pensar los demás. No malgastes energía. Esto es porque nuestro contrato te produce cierto reparo; es algo de lo más normal. No sabes en qué te estás metiendo.

 

Su encantador rostro rebosa consternación.  

 

—Va, déjaloya. No hay nada ruin en ti, Louis. No quiero que pienses eso. No he hecho más que comprarte unos libros antiguos que pensé que te gustarían, nada más.

 

Parpadea un par de veces y mira fijamente el paquete de libros; es evidente que no sabe qué decisión tomar.

 

Quédatelos, Lou. Son para ti.

 

—Bebamos un poco de champán —susurro, y él me regala una breve sonrisa—. Eso está mejor.

 

Abro el champán y sirvo las sofisticadas tazas que me ha dejado delante.

 

—Es rosado. —Parece sorprendido, y no soy capaz de decirle por qué he escogido el rosado.

 

—Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999, una añada excelente.

 

—En taza.

 

Sonríe. Y me contagia su sonrisa.

 

—En taza. Felicidades por tu graduación, Louis.

 

Brindamos y bebo. Es bueno, como ya sabía.

 

—Gracias. —Se lleva la taza a los labios y toma un sorbo rápido—. ¿Repasamos los límites tolerables?

 

—Siempre tan entusiasta.

 

Lo cojo de la mano, lo llevo al sofá (uno de los únicos muebles que quedan en el salón) y nos sentamos, rodeados de cajas.

 

—Tu padrastro es un hombre taciturno.

 

—Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.

 

Me río brevemente.

 

—Solo porque sé pescar.

 

—¿Cómo has sabido que le gusta pescar?

 

—Me lo dijiste tú. Cuando fuimos a tomar un café.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —Bebe otro sorbo y cierra los ojos paladeando el sabor. Luego loss abre y pregunta—: ¿Probaste el vino de la recepción?

 

—Sí. Estaba asqueroso. —Hago una mueca.

 

—Pensé en ti cuando lo probé. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de vinos?

 

—No sé tanto, Louis, solo sé lo que me gusta. —Y tú me gustas—. ¿Más? —Señalo la botella con la cabeza.

 

—Por favor.

 

Cojo el champán y sirvo su copa. Él me mira receloso. Sabe que pretendo emborracharlo.

 

—Esto está muy vacío. ¿Te mudas ya? —le pregunto para distraerlo.

 

—Más o menos.

 

—¿Trabajas mañana?

 

—Sí,es mi último día en Payne´s.

 

—Te ayudaría con la mudanza, pero le he prometido a mi hermana que iría a buscarla alaeropuerto. Cher llega de París el sábado a primera hora. Mañana me vuelve a Seattle, pero tengo entendido que Zayn os va a echar una mano.

 

—Sí, Perrie esta muy entusiasmada al respecto.

 

Me sorprende que Zayn siga interesado en la amiga de Louis; no es propio de él.

 

—Sí, Perrie y Zayn, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

 

Su relación complica las cosas. La voz de mi madre resuena en mi cabeza: «Podrías invitar a Louis».

 

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con lo del trabajo de Seattle? —pregunto.

 

—Tengo un par de entrevistas para puestos de becario.

 

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

 

—Eh... te lo estoy diciendo ahora —contesta.

 

—¿Dónde? —Intento ocultar mi frustración.

 

—En un par de editoriales.

 

—¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer, trabajar en el mundo editorial?

 

Asiente, pero no añade más.

 

—¿Y bien? —digo para animarlo a seguir.

 

—Y bien ¿qué?

 

—No seas retorcido, Louis, ¿en qué editoriales?

 

Repaso mentalmente todas las editoriales que conozco en Seattle. Hay cuatro... creo.

 

—Unas pequeñas —contesta, evasivo.

 

—¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa?

 

—Tráfico de influencias —dice.

 

¿Qué significa eso? Frunzo el ceño.

 

—Pues sí que eres retorcido —insisto.

 

—¿Retorcido? ¿Yo? —Se ríe, regocijado—. Dios, mío, qué morro tienes. Bebe, y hablemos de esos límites.

 

Pestañea e inspira profundamente, tembloroso, y luego apura la taza. Está realmente muy nervioso. Le ofrezco más coraje líquido.

 

—Por favor —dice.

 

Con la botella en la mano, hago una pausa.

 

—¿Has comido algo?

 

—Sí. Me he dado un banquete con Mark —responde, exasperado, y pone los ojos en blanco.

 

Oh, Lou. Por fin puedo hacer algo con esa costumbre tuya tan irreverente.

 

Me inclino hacia delante, lo cojo de la barbilla y lo fulmino con la mirada.

 

—La próxima vez que me pongas los ojos en blanco te voy a dar unos azotes.

 

—Ah. —Parece sorprendido, pero también intrigado.

 

—Ah. Así se empieza, Louis.

 

Esbozo una sonrisa voraz, sirvo su taza y él bebe un buen sorbo.

 

—Me sigues ahora, ¿no?

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

—Respóndeme.

 

—Sí... te sigo.

 

—Bien. —Saco de la chaqueta su correo y el Apéndice 3 de mi contrato—. De los actos sexuales... lo hemos hecho casi todo.

 

Se acerca a mí y leemos la lista.

 

 

 **APÉNDICE 3**  
Límites tolerables  
A discutir y acordar por ambas partes:  
  
¿Acepta el Sumiso lo siguiente?  
  
• Masturbación  
• Felación  
• Penetración anal  
• Ingestión de semen  
• Fisting anal

 

 

—De puño nada, dices. ¿Hay algo más a lo que te opongas? —pregunto.

 

Traga saliva.

 

—La penetración anal, ¿yo no puedo probarlo contigo? No quiero renunciar a tu culo.

 

—No lo sé, Louis. Hace mucho que no lo hago.

 

Él inspira profundamente.

 

—¿Lo has hecho? —me pregunta.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Con un hombre?

 

—No.

 

—¿Con la señora Robinson?

 

—Sí. —Y su enorme arnés de silicona.

 

Louis arruga la frente y yo me apresuro a proseguir antes de que me pregunte más sobre el tema.

 

—Y la ingestión de semen... Bueno, eso se te da de miedo.

 

Espero que sonría, pero él me observa atentamente, como si estuviera viéndome bajo una nueva luz. Creo que sigue dándole vueltas a la señora Robinson y a la penetración anal. Oh, nene, Caroline contaba con mi sumisión. Podía hacer conmigo lo que se le antojara. Y a mí me gustaba.

 

—Entonces... Tragar semen, ¿vale? —pregunto intentando traerlo devuelta al presente.

 

Él asiente y apura la taza.

 

—¿Más? —le pregunto.

 

Frena, Styles. Solo lo quieres achispado, no borracho.

 

—Más —susurra.

 

Le sirvo champán y vuelvo a la lista.

 

—¿Juguetes sexuales?

 

 

¿Acepta el Sumiso lo siguiente?  
  
• Vibradores  
• Consoladores  
• Tapones anales  
• Otros juguetes anales

 

 

—¿Tapones anales? ¿Eso sirve para lo que pone en el envase? —Hace una mueca de asco.

 

—Sí.

 

—Ah... ¿Y el «otros»?

 

—Cuentas, huevos... ese tipo de cosas.

 

—¿Huevos? —Se lleva las manos a la boca, espantado.

 

—No son huevos de verdad. —Me río.

 

—Me alegra ver que te hago tanta gracia.

 

Parece ofendido, y no era esa mi intención.

 

—Mis disculpas. Lo siento, señor Tomlinson. —¡No me jodas, Styles! No te pases con él—. ¿Algún problema con los juguetes?

 

—No —suelta con brusquedad.

 

Mierda. Se está enfadando.

 

—Louis, lo siento. Créeme. No pretendía burlarme. Nunca he tenido esta conversación de forma tan explícita. Eres tan inexperto... Lo siento.

 

Hace un mohín y toma otro sorbo de champán.

 

—Vale... bondage —digo, y volvemos a la lista.

 

 

¿Acepta el Sumiso lo siguiente?  
  
• Bondage con cuerda  
• Bondage con cinta adhesiva  
• Bondage con muñequeras de cuero  
• Otros tipos de bondage  
• Bondage con esposas y grilletes

 

 

—¿Y bien? —pregunto, esta vez amablemente.

 

—De acuerdo —susurra, y sigue leyendo.

 

 

¿Acepta el Sumiso los siguientes tipos de bondage?  
  
• Manos al frente  
• Muñecas con tobillos  
• Tobillos  
• A objetos, muebles, etc.  
• Codos  
• Barras rígidas  
• Manos a la espalda  
• Suspensión  
• Rodillas  
  
¿Acepta el Sumiso que se le venden los ojos?  
  
¿Acepta el Sumiso que se lo amordace?

 

 

—Ya hemos hablado de la suspensión y, si quieres ponerla como límite infranqueable, me parece bien. Lleva mucho tiempo y, de todas formas, solo te tengo a ratos pequeños. ¿Algo más?

 

—No te rías de mí, pero ¿qué es una barra rígida?

 

—Prometo no reírme. Ya me he disculpado dos veces. —Por el amor de Dios—. No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo. —Mi voz es más severa de lo que pretendo, y él se aparta de mí.

 

Mierda.

 

No hagas caso, Styles. Continúa con esto.

 

—Una barra rígida es una barra con esposas para los tobillos y/o las muñecas. Es divertido.

 

—Vale... De acuerdo con lo de amordazarme... Me preocupa no poder respirar.

 

—A mí también me preocuparía que no respiraras. No quiero asfixiarte. —Jugar a contener el aliento no me va nada.

 

—Además, ¿cómo voy a usar las palabras de seguridad estando amordazado? —pregunta.

 

—Para empezar, confío en que nunca tengas que usarlas. Pero si estás amordazado, lo haremos por señas.

 

—Lo de la mordaza me pone nervioso.

 

—Vale. Tomo nota.                                   

 

Me observa un momento como si hubiera resuelto el enigma de la esfinge.

 

—¿Te gusta atar a tus sumisos para que no puedan tocarte? —pregunta.

 

—Esa es una de las razones.

 

—¿Por eso me has atado las manos?

 

—Sí.

 

—No te gusta hablar de eso —dice.

 

—No, no me gusta.

 

No voy a ir ahí contigo, Lou. Déjalo.

 

—¿Te apetece más champán? —pregunto—. Te está envalentonando, y necesito saber lo que piensas del dolor. —Le sirvo en la taza y él toma un sorbo, nervioso y con los ojos muy abiertos—. A ver, ¿cuál es tu actitus respecto a sentir dolor?

 

Guarda silencio.

 

Contengo un suspiro.

 

—Te estás mordiendo el labio.

 

Por suerte, deja de hacerlo, pero se queda pensativo y se mira las manos.

 

—¿Recibías castigos físicos de niño? —le pregunto de pronto.

 

—No.

 

—Entonces, ¿no tienes ningún ámbito de referencia?

 

—No.

 

—No es tan malo como crees. En este asunto, tu imaginación es tu peor enemigo.

 

Confía en mí, Lou. Créeme, por favor.

 

—¿Tienes que hacerlo?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

No quieras saberlo, de verdad.

 

—Es parte del juego, Louis. Es lo que hay. Te veo nervioso. Repasemos los métodos.

 

Revisamos la lista.

 

 

  * Azotes  
• Azotes con pala  
• Latigazos  
• Azotes con vara  
• Mordiscos  
• Pinzas para pezones  
• Pinzas genitales  
• Hielo  
• Cera caliente  
• Otros tipos/métodos de dolor



 

 

—Vale, has dicho que no a las pinzas genitales. Muy bien. Lo que más duele son los varazos.

 

Louis palidece.

 

—Ya iremos llegando a eso —me apresuro a añadir.

 

—O mejor no llegamos —replica.

 

—Esto forma parte del trato, nene, pero ya iremos llegando a todo eso. Louis, no te voy a obligar a nada horrible.

 

—Todo esto del castigo es lo que más me preocupa.

 

—Bueno, me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho. Quitamos los varazos de la lista de momento. Y, a medida que te vayas sintiendo más cómodo con todo lo demás, incrementaremos la intensidad. Lo haremos despacio.

 

Parece que duda, así que me inclino hacia delante y lo beso.

 

—Ya está, no ha sido para tanto, ¿no?

 

Se encoge de hombros, aún dubitativo.

 

—A ver, quiero comentarte una cosa más antes de llevarte a la cama.

 

—¿A la cama? —exclama, y se le encienden las mejillas.

 

—Vamos, Louis, después de repasar todo esto, quiero follarte hasta la semana que viene, desde ahora mismo. Debe de haber tenido algún efecto en ti también.

 

Se estremece a mi lado e inspira profundamente.

 

—¿Ves? Además, quiero probar una cosa.

 

—¿Me va a doler?

 

—No... deja de ver dolor por todas partes. Más que nada es placer. ¿Te he hecho daño hasta ahora?

 

—No.

 

—Pues entonces. A ver, antes me hablabas de que querías más. —Me interrumpo.

 

Joder. Estoy al borde de un precipicio.

 

De acuerdo, Styles, ¿estás seguro de esto?

 

Tengo que intentarlo. No quiero perderle antes de empezar.

 

Vamos, Styles, lánzate.

 

Le cojo una mano.

 

—Podríamos probarlo durante el tiempo en que no seas mi sumiso. No sé si funcionará. Pero me has dado en que pensar con lo que has dicho antes. No sé si podremos separar las cosas. Igual no funciona. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Quizá una noche a la semana. No sé.

 

Se queda boquiabierto.

 

—Con una condición.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunta con la respiración entrecortada.

 

—Que aceptes encantado el regalo de graduación que te hago.

 

—Ah —exclama, y sus ojos se agrandan por la incertidumbre.

 

—Ven.

 

Tiro de él para ayudarle a levantarse, me quito la cazadora y se la pongo sobre los hombres. Respiro hondo, abro la puerta y dejo que vea el Audi A3 que he aparcado fuera.

 

—Para ti. Feliz graduación. —Lo abrazo y le beso el pelo.

 

Cuando lo suelto, veo que contempla anodadado el coche.

 

Vale... Esto podría salir bien o mal.

 

Lo cojo de la mano, bajo los escalones de la entrada y él me sigue comosi estuviera en trance.

 

—Louis, ese Escarabajo tuyo es muy viejo y francamente peligroso. Jamás me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo cuando para mí es tan fácil solucionarlo...

 

Mira el coche, enmudecido.

 

Mierda.

 

—Se lo comenté a tu padrastro. Le pareció una idea genial.

 

A lo mejor estoy exagerando...

 

Sigue boquiabierto y consternado cuando se vuelve hacia mí; me mira enfadado.

 

—¿Le mencionaste esto a Mark? ¿Cómohas podido? —Está furioso, muy furioso.

 

—Es un regalo, Louis. ¿Por qué no me das las gracias y ya está?

 

—Sabes muy bien que es demasiado.

 

—Para mí, no; para mi tranquilidad, no.

 

Vamos, Lou. Quieres más, pues este es el precio.

 

Hunde los hombres y se vuelve haciamí, creo que resignado. No ha sido exactamente la reacción que esperaba. El rubor rosado fruto del champán ha desaparecido y su tez vuelve a estar pálida.

 

—Te agradezco que me lo prestes, como el portátil.

 

Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo es tan díficil con él? Ninguno de mis otros sumisos ha reaccionado así cuando les he regalado un coche. Al contrario, suelen estar encantados.

 

—Vale. Te lo presto. Indefinidamente —accedo entre dientes.

 

—No, indefinidamente, no. De momento. Gracias —dice con un hilo de voz. Se pone de puntillas y me besa la mejilla—. Gracias por el coche, señor.

 

Esa palabra. En su dulce, dulce boca. Lo agarro, aprieto su cuerpo contra el mío y enredo los dedos en su pelo.

 

—Eres un chico difícil, Lou Tomlinson.

 

Le beso con pasión y lo obigo a abrir la boca con la lengua, y un instante después él corresponde a mi deseo acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Mi cuerpo reacciona: quiero poseerle. Aquí. Ahora. En la calle.

 

—Me está costando una barbaridad no follarte encima del capó de este coche ahora mismo, para demostrarte que eres mío y que, si quiero comprarte un puto coche, te compro un puto coche. Venga, vamos dentro y desnúdate —mascullo.

 

Le beso una vez más con actitud exigente y posesiva. Me lo llevo de la mano y volvemos al apartamento. Cierro de un portazo y vamos directos al dormitorio. Allí lo suelto y enciendo la luz de la mesilla.

 

—Por favor, no te enfades conmigo —susurra.

 

Sus palabras sofocan el fuegode mi ira.

 

—Siento lo del coche y lo de los libros... —Se interrumpe y se lame los labios—. Me das miedo cuando te enfadas.

 

Mierda. Nadie me había dicho eso nunca. Cierro los ojos. Lo último que quiero es asustarlo.

 

Cálmate, Styles.

 

Está aquí. Está a salvo. Está entregado. No lo jodas solo porque no sepa cómo debe comportarse.

 

Al abrir los ojos encuentro a Loui miránome, no asustado sino anhelante.

 

—Ven aquí —le pido con voz tierna—. Quiero quitarte la ropa.

 

Obedece de inmediato.

 

Buen chico.

 

Le quito la chaqueta de los hombros, la dejo caer al suelo y luego le pongo el dedo índice en la nuca. El tacto de su piel suave bajomi índice rudo resulta balsámico. Ahora que hace lo que se le ordena, me relajo. Con la yema del dedo coy siguiendo la línea de su columna a través de la camisa.

 

—Me gusta esta ropa. Pero me gusta más ver tu piel inmaculada.

 

Acerco el dedo a la mitad de mi espalda y tiro de Lou hasta apretarlo contra mí. Hundo la cara en su pelo e inhalo su aroma.

 

—Qué bien hueles, Louis. Muy agradable.

 

Como el otoño.

 

Su fragancia es reconfortante; me recuerda a una época de abundancia y felicidad. Sigo inhalando su delicioso olor, y le acaricio la oreja con la nariz y desciendo por el cuello hasta el hombro sin dejar de besarle. Le quito la camisa muy despacio y beso, lamo y succiono su piel hasta alcanzar el otro hombro.

 

Todo él tiembla con mis caricias.

 

Oh, nene.

 

—Vas... a... tener... que... aprender... a estarte... quieto —le susurro entre besos, y desabrocho su pantalón, que cae a sus pies—. En calzoncillos, señor Tomlinson. Me gusta.

 

Alargo la mano, le cubro la polla bajo la ropa interior y noto cómo se endurece más contra mi palma.

 

—Levanta los brazos y cógete a mi cabeza —le ordeno rozándole el cuello con los labios.

 

Él obedece y enreda los dedos en mi pelo, como a mí me gusta, y tira de él.

 

Oh... Qué placer.

 

Ladea la cabeza y aprovecho el gesto para besarlo allí donde su pulso palpita bajo la piel.

 

—Mmm... —musito agradecido mientras comienzo a masturbarle.

 

Él gime y mueve la cadea para acercar su erección a mi mano.

 

—¿Quieres que te haga correrte así?

 

Su cuerpo se acerca un poco más.

 

—Le gusta esto, ¿verdad, señor Tomlinson?

 

—Mmm...

 

—Dilo —insisto sin aflojar mi sensual asalto a su pene.

 

—Sí —jadea.

 

—Sí, ¿qué?

 

—Sí... señor.

 

—Buen chico.

 

Ejerzo más presió con la mano, y su cuerpo se convulsiona contra mí entre gemidos. Sus manos me tiran del pelo.

 

—No creo que estés listo para correrte aún. —Y detengo el movimiento de las manos sin soltarle mientras le mordisqueo el lóbulo—. Además, me has disgustado. Así que igual no dejo que te corras.

 

Le doy la vuelta y mi mano vuelve a centrarse en su miembro; se lo masajeo de arriba a abajo. Él gime y aprieta el culo contra mi erección. Bajo mi mano libre hasta su cadera, lo sujeto y miro sus calzoncillos.

 

Algodón. Fácil.

 

Introduzco los dedos por el borde y tiro de ellos hasta donde dan de sí, y luego clavo los pulgares en la costura. Se desgarran en mi mano y las lanzo a los pies de Lou.

 

Él contiene el aliento.

 

Me chupo un dedo y no tardo en meterme la mano por el pantalón para introducirmelo.

 

Joder...

 

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Louis.

 

—Prepararme para ti. —Por subrealista que me parezca.

 

Su boca se abre y sus ojos se oscurecen de deseo. Creo que está un poco sobresaltado.

 

—Bésame —le digo, y mientras nos besamos, continúo dilatándome con los dedos y masturbándole a él—. Desnúdame. —Sigo mirándole a los ojos. Él ladea la cabeza, procesando mi orden, pero duda—. Puedes hacerlo —lo animo.

 

Levanta las manos dispuesto a tocarme, pero no estoy preparado. Mierda.

 

Instintivamente le agarro las manos.

 

—Ah, no. La camiseta, no.

 

Quiero que se ponga encima. Todavía no hemos hecho esto y podría perder el equilibrio, así que necesito la protección que me ofrece la camiseta.

 

—Para lo que tengo planeado, vas a tener que acariciarme.

 

Le suelto una de las mano y coloco la otra sobre mi miembro erecto, que lucha por conseguir espacio dentro de los vaqueros.

 

—Este es el efecto que me produce, señor Tomlinson.

 

Él toma aire mirándose la mano. Luego sus dedos se tensa sobre mi polla y me mira fascinado.

 

Sonrío con malicia.

 

—Quiero que me la metas. Quitame los vaqueros. Tú mandas.

 

Se queda boquiabierto.

 

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Mi voz es ronca.

 

Le cambia la cara, que irradia deleite, y antes de que me dé tiempo a reaccionar me empuja. Me río al caer sobre la cama, sobre todo por su atrevimiento, pero también porque me ha tocado y no he sentido pánico. Me quita los zapatos, luego los calcetines, pero sus mano son muy torpes, lo que me recuerda la entrevista y sus intentos de poner en marcha la grabadora.

 

Lo miro. Divertido. Excitado. Y me pregunto qué hará a continuación. Le va a costar horrores quitarme lo pantalones estando tumbado. Sube a la cama, se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis muslos y desliza los dedosbajp la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

 

Cierro los ojos y muevo las caderas disfrutando del Louis desinhibido.

 

—Vas a tener que aprender a estarte quieto —me amonesta, y me tira del vello púbico.

 

¡Ah! Qué descarado, señorito.

 

—Sí, señor Tomlinson —bromeo entre dientes—. Condón, en el bolsillo.

 

Sus ojos refulgen con evidente fruición y sus dedos hurgan en el bolsillo, muy hondo, acariciando mi erección.

 

Oh...

 

Saca los dos paquetitos de aluminio y los deja sobre la cama, a mi lado. Sus dedos ávidos buscan el botón de la cinturilla y, después de dos intentos, lo desabrochan.

 

Su ingenuidad me cautiva. Es evidente que nunca había hecho esto antes. Otra novedad... y, joder, resulta muy excitante.

 

Baja la cremallera, empieza a tirar de la cintura de los vaqueros y me dirige una mirada llena de frustración.

 

Me esfuerzo por no reírme.

 

Sí, nene, ¿cómo te las arreglarás para quitármelos?

 

Se sienta más cerca de mis tobillos y aferraa los vaqueros, muy concentrada y con aire adorable. Y decido ayudarle.

 

—No puedo estarme quieto si te vas a morder el labio —le digo mientras levanto las caderas de la cama.

 

Él se incorpora de rodillas y tira de los pantalones y de los bóxers, y yo los lanzo al suelo de una patada. Vuelve a sentarse sobre mí mirándome la polla y lamiéndose los labios.

 

Uau.

 

Está muy sexy.  El flequillo castaño le cae suavemente sobre los ojos.

 

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —susurro.

 

Me mira fijamente. Alarga la mano, me aferra el sexo y aprieta con fuerza. Su pulgar acaricia la punta.

 

Dios...

 

Se inclina hacia delante.

 

Y estoy dentro de su boca.

 

Joder.

 

Chupa con ansia, y mi cuerpo se arquea bajo él.

 

—Dios, Lou, tranquilo —mascullo.

 

Pero él no muestra la menor compasión y me la chupa sin darme tregua. Joder. Su entusiasmo es apabullante. Su lengua sube y baja, y yo entro y salgo de su boca, hasta el fondo de la garganta, con sus labios apretados contra mí. Podría corrermesolo con mirarlo.

 

—Para, Lou, para. No quiero correrme.

 

Se incorpora con la boca húmeda y los ojos como dos focos que me iluminan.

 

—Tu inocencia y tu entusiasmo me desarman. —Pero ahora mismo quiero follar para poder verte—. Tú, encima... eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. Toma, pónmelo.

 

Dejo un condón en su mano. Él lo mira consternado y luego abre el envoltorio con los dientes.

 

Está entusiasmado.

 

Saca el condón y me mira a la espera de instrucciones.

 

—Pellizca la punta y ve estirándolo.

 

Asiente y hace exactamente lo que le he dicho, absorto en sus manos, muy concentrado, con la lengua asomando entre los labios.

 

—Dios mío, me estás matando, Louis —mascullo.

 

Cuando ha acabado, se sienta de nuevo y admira su obra.

 

—Vamos. Quiero que te hundas en mí.

 

Me incorporo de golpe, sorprendiéndolo, de modo que mi cara queda frente a la suya.

 

—Así —susurro, abriendo las piernas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros para acercarlo hasta que queda de rodillas en la cama.

 

Con la otra mano coloco su polla en mi entrada y muy despacio hago que me penetre.

 

Me quedo sin aliento cuando sus ojos se cierran y el placer ruge en su garganta.

 

—Eso es, nene, siéntelo.

 

Qué... sensación...

 

Lo sujeto para acostumbrarme a tenerlo en lo más profundo de mí.

 

—Así entra más adentro. —Mi voz se vuelve ronca mientras inclino la pelvis para que llegue aún más al fondo.

 

Ladea la cabeza y gime.

 

—Otra vez —jadea, y abre los ojos, que arden en los míos. Impúdicos. Anhelantes.

 

Me vuelve loco verlo tan exaltado. Hago lo que me pide y él vuelve a gemir echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le observo, disfrutando del espectáculo.

 

—Muévete tú, Louis, adelante y atrás, lo que quieras. Cógeme las manos.

 

Se las tiendo y él las toma, estabilizándose encima de mí. Se mueve hacia delante y de nuevo  hcia atrás.

 

Mi respiración se acelera y se convierte en resuellos. Él vuelve a penetrarme y lo recibo entero.

 

Oh, sí.

 

Cierro los ojos y saboreo hasta el último y delicioso ápice de él. Juntos encontramos el ritmo mientras el me folla. Más y más. Está fabuloso: sus abdominales tensándose, su flequillo oscilando, su boca abriéndose con cada puntaza de placer.

 

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, maravilladas y rebosantes de deseo. Dios, es precioso.

 

Grita y su cuerpo se acelera. Está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que le aprieto más las manos y él estalla dentro de mí. Lo agarro por las caderas mientras grita de forma incoherente al alcanzar el clímax. Luego, en silencio, me dejo ir y exploto sobre mi mano.

 

No tardo en limpiarme a las sábanas.

 

Se derrumba sobre mi pecho y yo permanezo inmóvil y jadeante debajo de él.

 

Dios mío, qué polvo tiene.

 

Nos quedamos tendidos juntos un momento; su peso es un consuelo. Se mueve y me acaricia con la nariz a través de la camiseta, y luego posa una mano abierta sobre mi pecho.

 

La oscuridad, repentina  y poderosa, se desliza por mi torso hacia la garganta y amenaza con sofocarme y asfixiarme.

 

No. No me toques.

 

Le agarro la mano, me llevo los nudillos a los labios y me coloco sobre él para que no pueda tocarme más.

 

—No —suplico, y lo beso en los labios mientras aplaco el miedo.

 

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?

 

—Porque estoy muy jodido, Louis. Tengo muchas más sombras que luces. Cincuenta sombras más. —Después de años y años de terapia, es lo único de o que estoy seguro.

 

Sus ojos se agrandan, inquisitivos; quiere más información. Pero no necesita conocer esa mierda.

 

—Tuve una introducción a la vida muy dura. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles. No lo hagas y ya está. —Froto con ternura mi nariz contra la suya y me incorporo para que salga de mí y se quite el condón—. Creo que ya hemos cubierto lo más esencial. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

 

Por un momento parece distraído, aunque ladea la cabeza, sonriente.

 

—Si piensas que he llegado a creerme que me cedías el control es que no has tenido en cuenta mi nota media. Pero gracias por dejar que me hiciera ilusiones.

 

—Señor Tomlinson, no es usted solo una cara bonita. Ha tenido seis orgasmos hasta la fecha y los seis me pertenecen. —¿Por qué me alegra tanto eso?

 

Su mirada se pierde en el techo, y una sombra de culpa nubla por un instante su rostro.

 

¿Qué ocurre?

 

—¿Tienes algo que contarme? —le pregunto.

 

Él duda.

 

—He soñado algo esta mañana.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

—Me he corrido en sueños. —Se tapa la cara con un brazo ocultándose de mí, avergonzado.

 

Su confesión me deja atónito pero también me excita y me conmueve.

 

Qué criatura tan sensual...

 

Asoma su cabeza por encima del brazo. ¿Cree que estoy enfadado?

 

—¿En sueños? —Quiero aclarar.

 

—Y me he despertado —susurra.

 

—Apuesto a que sí. —Estoy fascinado—. ¿Qué soñabas?

 

—Contigo —responde con un hilo de voz.

 

¡Conmigo!

 

—¿Y qué hacía yo?

 

Vuelve a esconderse tras el brazo.

 

—Louis, ¿qué hacía yo? No te lo voy a volver a preguntar. —¿Por qué le da tanta vergüenza? Que haya soñado conmigo es... conmovedor.

 

—Tenías una fusta —musita.

 

Le aparto el brazo para ppoder verle la cara.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí. —Se ha ruborizado. La investigación debe de estar afectándole, en el buen sentido.

 

Sonrío.

 

—Vaya, aún me queda esperanza contigo. Tengo varias fustas.

 

—¿Marrón, de cuero trenzado? —En su voz hay una nota de discreto optimismo.

 

Río.

 

—No, pero seguro que puedo hacerme con una.

 

Le doy un beso rápido y me levanto para vestirme.Lou hace lo mismo y se pone los pantaloes de chándal y la camiseta de tirantes. Recojo el condón del suelo y lo anudo deprisa.

 

Está vestido y sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirándome mientras yo recojo los pantalones.

 

—Me revienta tener que usar estas cosas. —Sostengo el condón anudado y me pongo los vaqueros. Me siento en la cama para ponerme los calcetines y los zapatos. Él no dice nada—. ¿Tienes médico? Tienes que hacerte las pruebas —le pregunto, y niega con la cabeza—. Puedo pedirle al mío que pase a verte por tu piso. El domingo por la mañana, antes de que vengas a verme tú. O le puedo pedir que te visite en mi casa, ¿qué prefieres?

 

Estoy seguro de que la doctora accederá a hacerle una visita a domicilio si se lo pido, aunque hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

 

—En tu casa —contesta.

 

—Vale. Ya te diré a qué hora.

 

—¿Te vas?

 

Parece sorprendido de que me vaya.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Cómo vas a volver? —me pregunta.

 

—Higgins viene a recogerme.

 

—Te puedo llevar yo. Tengo un coche nuevo precioso.

 

—Eso está mejor. —Ha aceptado el coche, como correspondía, pero aun así no debería conducir con todo el champán que ha tomado—. Me parece que has bebido demasiado.

 

—¿Me has achispado a propósito?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y te veo tan reticente como a tu padrastro. Con una gota de alcohol ya estás hablando por los codos, y yo necesito que seas sincero conmigo. De lo contrario, te cierras como una ostra y no tengo ni idea de lo que piensas. _In vino veritas_ , Louis.

 

—¿Y crees que tú eres siempre sincero conmigo?

 

—Me esfuerzo por serlo. Esto solo saldrá bien si somos sinceros el uno con el otro.          

 

—Quiero que te quedes y uses esto.

Coge el otro condón y lo agita en el aire, mirándome.

 

Controla sus expectativas, Styles.

 

—Louis, esta noche me he pasado mucho de la raya. Tengo que irme. Te veo el domingo. —Me pongo de pie—. Tendré listo el contrato revisado y entonces podremos empezar a jugar de verdad.

 

—¿A jugar? —exclama.

 

—Me gustaría tener una sesión contigo, pero no lo haré hasta que hayas firmado, para asegurarme de que estás listo.

 

—Ah. ¿O sea que podría alargar esto si no firmo?

 

Mierda. No lo había pensado.

 

Alza la barbilla con aire desafiante.

 

Vaya, vuelve a sobrepasarme. Siempre encuentra el modo de hacerlo.

 

—Supongo que sí, pero igual reviento de la tensión.

 

—¿Reventar? ¿Cómo? —pregunta, y su mirada chispead curiosidad.

 

—La cosa podría ponerse muy fea —bromeo entornando los ojos.

 

—¿Cómo... fea? —Corresponde con una sonrisa a la mía.

 

—Ah, ya sabes, explosiones, persecuciones en coche, secuestro, cárcel...

 

—¿Me vas a secuestrar?

 

—Desde luego.

 

—¿A retenerme en contrade mi voluntad?

 

—Por supuesto. —Una idea interesante... —. Y luego el IPA 24/7.

 

—Me he perdido —dice, perplejo y con voz sofocada.

 

—Intercambio de Poder Absoluto, las veinticuatro horas. —Mi mente gira a toda velocidad cuando pienso en las posibilidades. Él siente curiosidad—. Así que no tienes elección —añado en un tono mordaz.

 

—Claro. —Lo dice con voz sarcástica, y mira al techo, tal vez buscando en el cielo inspiración divina para entender mi sentido del humor.

 

Dulce dicha...

 

—Ay, Louis Tomlinson, ¿me acabas de poner los ojos en blanco?

 

—¡No!

 

—Me parece que sí. ¿Qué te he dicho que haría si volvías a poner los ojos en blanco?

 

Mis palabras quedan suspendidas entre ambos, y vuelvo a sentarme en la cama.

 

—Ven aquí.

 

Se me queda mirando y palidece.

 

—Aún no he firmado —susurra.

 

—Te he dicho lo que haría. Soy un hombre de palabra. Te voy a dar uns azotes, y luego te voy a follar muy rápido y muy duro. Me parece que al final vamos a necesitar ese condón.

 

¿Aceptará? ¿No? Ha llegado el momento; veamos si es capaz de hacerlo o no. Le miro, impasible, esperando a que decida. Una negativa significaría que no se ha tomado en serio la posibilidad de ser mi sumiso.

 

Y ahí acabaría todo.

 

Elige bien, Lou.

 

Tiene una expresión seria, los ojos muy abiertos, y creo que está sopesando su decisión.

 

—Estoy esperando —murmuro—. No soy un hombre paciente.

 

Respira hondo, despliega las piernas y gatea hacia mí. Intento ocultar el alivio que me invade.

 

—Buen chico. Ahora ponte de pie.

 

Hace lo que le digo y le ofrezco una mano. Deja el condón en mi palma y yo tiro de él de golpe y lo tumbo sobrre mi rodilla izquierda de modo que su cabeza, sus hombros y su pecho descansan sobre la cama. Le paso la pierta derecha por encima de las suyas para inmovilizarlo. Deseaba hacer esto desde que me preguntó si era gay.

 

—Sube las manos y colócalas a amboslados de la cabeza —le ordeno, y él obedece de inmediato—. ¿Por qué hago esto, Louis?

 

—Porque he puesto los ojos en blanco —contesta en un susurro ronco.

 

—¿Te parece que eso es de buena educación?

 

—No.

 

—Te daré unos azotes cada vez que lo hagas, ¿me has entendido?

 

Con mucho cuidado, recreándome en el momento, le bajo los pantalones de chándal. Su bonito trasero está desnudo y listo para mí. Cuando poso una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, él tensa hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo... expectante. Su piel es suave al tacto, y paso la mano por las dosnalgas, acariciándolas. Tiene un culo precioso. Y yo voy a ponérselo de clor rosa... comoel champán.

 

Levanto la mano y le doy con fuerza, justo por encima de donde acaban los muslos.

 

Él contine el aliento e intenta levantarse, pero lo sujeto poniendo la otra mano entre sus omoplatos, y acarcio lenta y suavemente la parte que acabo de azotar.

 

Se queda inmóvil.

 

Jadeante.

 

Anhelante.

 

Sí. Voy a volver a hacerlo.

 

Le pego una, dos, tres veces.

 

Él hace muecas de dolor y mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Pero, aunque se revuelve, no me pide que pare.

 

—Estate quieto o tendré que azotarte más rato —le advierto.

 

Froto su piel suave y vuelvo a empezar, alternando la nalga izquierda, la derecha, el centro.

 

Grita, pero no mueve los brazos y sigue sin pedirme que pare.

 

—Solo estoy calentando —digo con voz ruda.

 

Vuelvo a azotarlo y paso la mano por la huella rosada que he dejado en su piel. Su culo está adquiriendo un bonito tono rosado. Tiene un aspecto espléndido.

 

Le doy otro azote.

 

Y él vuelve a gritar.

 

—No te oye nadie, nene, solo yo.

 

Le azoto otra vez, y otra, siguiendo la misma pauta: nalga izquierda, nalga derecha, centro... y él chilla cada vez.

 

Cuando llego a las dieciocho, me detengo. Estoy resollando, siento punzadas en la mano y tengo la polla dura.

 

—Ya está —digo con voz ronca para recuperar el aliento—. Bien hecho, Louis. Ahora te voy a follar.

 

Le acaricio con ternura toda la parte sonrosada, con movimientos circulares y hacia abajo. Siento en el muslo su erección.

 

Y mi cuerpo se endurece aún más.

 

Introduzco dos dedos en su interior.

 

—Siente esto. Mira cómo le gusta esto a tu cuerpo, Louis. Te tengo durísimo.

 

Meto y saco los dedos y él gruñe; su cuerpo se retuerce con cada embestida y su respiración se acelera.

 

Retiro los dedos.

 

Le deseo. Ahora.

 

—La próxima vez te haré contar. A ver, ¿dónde está ese condón?

 

Lo cojo de donde está, junto a su cabeza, y lo paso a él con cuidado de mi regazo a la cama, boca abajo. Me bajo la cremallera, no me molesto en quitarme los vaqueros y abro el envoltorio del condón. Me lo pongo con gestos rápidos y expertos. Le levanto las caderas hasta que queda de rodillas con ese culo glorioso y rosado en altro frente a mí.

 

—Te la vy a meter. Te puedes correr —gruño mientras le acaricio el trasero y sujeto mi polla. Con una rápida embestida estoy dentro de él.

 

Él gime mientras me muevo. Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. Arremeto una y otra vez, viendo cómo mi polla desaparece bajo su trasero sonrosado.

 

Vamos, Lou.

 

Él se tensa y grita al correrse intensamente.

 

—¡Ay, Lou! —Y me abandono tras él al clímax y pierdo la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

 

Me desplomo a su lado, lo subo encima de mí y lo envuelvo con los brazos.

 

—Oh, nene. Bienvenido a mi mundo —le susurro entre el pelo.

 

Su peso afianza mi cuerpo, y no hace ademán de tocarme el pecho. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración se estabiliza poco a poco. Le acaricio el pelo. Es suave, de un castaño intenso que brilla a la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla. Huele a Lou, a manzanas y a sexo. Es embriagador.

 

—Bien hecho, nene.

 

No llora. Ha hecho lo que le he pedido. Se ha enfrentado a todos los desafíos que le he lanzado; es extraordinario, no hay duda. Le cojo el tirante de la camiseta.

 

—¿Esto es lo que te pones para dormir?

 

—Sí, bueno, a veces duermo simplemente en calzoncillos. —Parece adormilado.

 

—Deberías llevar seda, mi hermoso niño. Te llevaré de compras.

 

—Me gusta lo que llevo —replica.

 

Obviamente.

 

Le beso el pelo.

 

—Ya veremos.

 

Cierro los ojos y me relajo en la intimidad de nuestro silencio mientras una extraña satisfacción me llena y me reconforta.

 

La sensación es buena. Demasiado buena.

 

—Tengo que irme —murmuro, y lo beso en la frente—. ¿Estás bien?

 

—Estoy bien —dice en un tono apagado.

 

Salgo de debajo de él con cuidado y me levanto.

 

—¿Dónde está el baño? —pregunto mientras cojo el condón usado y me subo la cremallera de los vaqueros.

 

—Por el pasillo, a la izquierda.

 

Tiro los condones a la papelera del baño y me fijo en una botella de aceite infantil que hay en un estante.

 

Eso es lo que necesito.

 

Cuando vuelvo, él ya se ha vestido y evita mi mirada. ¿A qué viene de repente tanta timidez?

 

—He encontrado este aceite para niños. Déjame que te dé un poco en el trasero.

 

—No, ya se me pasará —dice mirándose los dedos. Sigue evitándome.

 

—Louis —lo reprendo.

 

Por favor, tú solo haz lo que te dicen.

 

Me siento detrásde ély le bajo los pantalones de chándal. Me vierto un poco de aceite en una mano y le froto con delicadeza las nalgas doloridas.

 

Él se pone en jarras, en un gesto obstinado, pero guarda silencio.

 

—Me gusta tocarte —admito para mí mismo en voz alta—. Ya está. —Le subo los pantalones—. Me marcho ya.

 

—Te acompaño —dice con voz tenue, aunque se mantiene apartado.

 

Lo cojo de la mano y, ami pesar, lo suelto cuando llegamos a la entrada del apartamento. Una parte de mí no quiere marcharse.

 

—¿No tienes que llamar a Higgins? —me pregunta con la mirada fija en la cremallera de mi cazadora.

 

—Higgins lleva aquí desde las nueve. Mírame.

 

Unos ojos azules grandes me miran bajo unas pestañas largas y oscuras.

 

—No has llorado —digo con un hilo de voz.

 

Y has dejado que te azote. Eres asombroso.

 

Lo estrecho contra mí y lo beso vertiendo en ese gesto mi gratitud.

 

—Hasta el domingo —susurro, febril, contra sus labios.

 

Lo  suelto de golpe, antes de que me venza la tentación de preguntarle si puedo quedarme, y me encamino hacia donde Higgins me espera con el SUV. Subo al coche y vuelvo la cabeza, pero él ya se ha ido. Seguramente está cansado, como yo.

 

Un cansancio agradable.

 

Esta debe de haber sido la conversación sobre «límites tolerables» más placentera que he mantenido nunca.

 

Maldita sea, ese hombre es imprevisible. Cierro los ojos y le veo follándome, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en pleno éxtasis. Louis no hace nada a medias; se implica a fondo. Y pensar que solo hace una semana desde su primera experienca sexual...

 

Conmigo. Y con nadie más.

 

Sonrío satisfecho mientras miro por la ventanilla del coche, pero lo único que veo es mi cara fantasmagórica reflejada en el cristal. Así que cierro los ojos y me permito soñar despierto.

 

***

 

Higgins me despierta de mi ensoñación.

 

—Hemos llegado, señor Styles.

 

—Gracias —musito—. Tengo una reunión por la mañana.

 

—¿En el hotel?

 

—Sí. Videoconferencia. No necesitaré que me lleves a ningún sitio, pero me gustaría que nos fuéramos antes de almorzar.

 

—¿A qué hora quiere que tenga preparado el equipaje?

 

—A las diez y media.

 

—Muy bien, señor. Mañana le entregarán al señor Tomlinson el iPhone que pidio.

 

—Bien.Eso me recuerda... ¿Podrías recoger su viejo Escarabajo mañana y deshacerte de él? No quiero que vuelva a conducirlo.

 

—Por supuesto. Tengo un amigo que restaura coches antiguos. Podría interesarle. Me encargaré de ello. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

 

—No, greacias. Buenas noches.

 

—Buenas noches.

 

Dejo a Higgins aparcando el SUV y subo a mi suite.

 

Saco una botella de agua con gas del mueble bar, la abro, me siento a la mesa de escritorio y enciendo el ordenador.

 

Ningún correo urgente.

 

Pero mi principal propósito es darle las buenas noches a Lou.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 23:14

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Usted

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Es sencillamente exquisito. El chico más hermoso, inteligente, ingenioso y, valiente que he conocido jamás. Tómese un ibuprofeno (no es un mero consejo).

Y no vuelva a coger el Escarabajo. Me enteraré.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Puede que esté durmiendo, pero dejo el ordenador encendido por si me contesta y voy consultando el correo. Pocos minutos después llega su respuesta.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 23:20

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Halagos

 

Querido señor Styles:

Con halagos no llegarás a ninguna parte, pero, como ya has estado en todas, da igual. Tendré que coger el Escarabajo para llevarlo a un concesionario y venderlo, de modo que no voy a hacer ni caso de la bobada que me propones. Prefiero el tinto al ibuprofeno.

 

Lou.

P.D.: Para mí, los varazos están dentro de los límites INFRANQUEABLES.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

La primera frase me hace reír a carcajadas. Ay, nene, no he estado en todos los sitios donde quiero contigo. ¿Vino tinto después del champán? No es una mezla muy sensata, y los varazos saltan de la lista. Me pregunto a qué más pondrá objeciones mientras redacto mi respuesta.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 23:26

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto:Los chicos frustrados no saben aceptar cumplidos

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

No son alagos. Debería acostarse.

Acepto su incorporación a los límites infranqueables.

No beba demasiado.

Higgins se encargará de su coche y lo revenderá a buen precio.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Ahora sí que confío que esté en la cama.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 23:40

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: ¿Será Higgins el hombre adecuado para esa tarea?

 

Querido señor:

Me asombra que te importe tan poco que tu mano derecha conduzca mi coche, pero sí que lo haga un chico al que te follas de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo sé yo que Higgins me va a conseguir el mejor precio por el coche? Siempre me he dicho, seguramente antes de conocrte, que estaba conduciendo una auténtica ganga.

 

Lou

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Qué demonios...? ¿Un chico al que me follo de vez en cuando?

 

Tengo que respirar hondo. Su respuesta me irrita... no, me enfurece. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de sí mismo de ese modo? Como mi sumiso, será mucho más que eso: me entregaré por completo a él. ¿Es que no lo ve?

 

Él conducirá una ganga, pero a mí su consentimiento no me ha salido precisamente barato. ¡Santo Dios! Solo hay que ver todas las concesiones que he hecho con respecto al contrato.

 

Cuento hasta diez y, para calmarme, me imagino a bordo del _Anne_ , mi catamarán, navegando por el Sound.

 

Atkin estaría orgulloso de mí.

 

Contesto.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 23:44

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: ¡Cuidado!

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Doy por sentado que es el TINTO lo que le hace hablar así, y que el día ha sido muy largo. Aunque me siento tentado de volver allí y asegurarme de que no se siente en una semana, en vez de una noche.

Higgins es ex militar y capaz de conducir lo que sea, desde una moto a un tanque Sherman. Su coche no supone peligro alguno para él.

Por favor, no diga que es «un chico al que me follo de vez en cuando», porque, la verdad, me ENFURECE, y le aseguro que no le gustaría verme enfadado.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Exhalo despacio, tratando de calmar mi ritmo cardíaco. Joder, ninguna otra persona tiene la capacidad de enfurecerme tanto.

 

No contesta de inmediato. Quizá mi respuesta lo ha intimidado. Cojo el libro, pero enseguida caigo en la cuenta de que he leído el mismo párrafo tres veces mientras espero un correo suyo. Consulto la bandeja de entrada por enésima vez.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 26 de mayo de 2015 23:57

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

 

Querido señor Styles:

No estoy seguro de que yo te guste, sobre todo ahora.

 

Señor Tomlinson

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me quedo mirando la respuesta; ya no siento ira, sino una terrible ansiedad.

 

Mierda.

 

¿Está diciendo que se ha acabado?

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Viernes, 27 de mayo de 2015**

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 27 de mayo e 2015 00:03

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

 

¿Por qué no me gustas?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me levanto y abro otra botella de agua con gas.

 

Y espero.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 00:09

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Cuidado, tú

 

Porque nunca te quedas en casa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Seis palabras.

 

Seis simples palabras que me producen un hormigueo en el cuero cabelludo.

 

Le dije que nunca dormía con nadie.

 

Pero hoy ha sido un gran día.

 

Se ha graduado en la universidad.

 

Ha dicho que sí.

 

Hemos recorrido todos esos límites franqueables de los que Lou no sabía nada. Hemos follado. Le he pegado. Hemos vuelto a follar.

 

Mierda.

 

Y, antes de que pueda arrepentirme, cojo el tíquet del aparcamiento de mi coche, elijo una americana y salgo por la puerta.

 

Las carreteras están desiertas y al cabo de veintitrés minutos ya he llegado a su casa.

 

Llamo a la puerta con suavidad y abre la señorita Edwards.

 

—¿Qué coño crees que haces aquí? —grita con los ojos centelleantes de ira.

 

Vaya. No es el recibimiento que esperaba.

 

—He venido a ver a Lou.

 

—¡Vale, pues no puedes!

 

Perrie me impide el paso con los brazos cruzados y las piernas firmes, como una gárgola.

 

Intento que entre en razón.

 

—Es que tengo que verle. Me ha enviado un e-mail.

 

¡Quítate de en medio!

 

—¿Qué coño le has hecho ahora?

 

—Por eso he venido, para averiguarlo.

 

Aprieto los dientes.

 

—Desde que te conoció, se pasa el día llorando.

 

—¡¿Qué?! —No soporto más la mierda que me lanza encima y la aparto de un empujón.

 

—¡No puedes venir aquí!

 

Perrie me sigue, chillando como una arpía, mientras irrumpo en el piso y me dirijo al dormitorio de Louis.

 

Abro la puerta y enciendo la luz. Le veo acurrucado en la cama, arropado bajo el edredón. La luz le molesta y entorna los ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados, al igual que la nariz.

 

He visto a personas en ese estado muchas veces, sobre todo después de castigarlas. Sin embargo, me sorprende el desasosiego que me atenaza por dentro.

 

—Dios mío, Lou.

 

Apago la luz para que no le moleste y me siento en la cama, junto a él.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Está sollozando. Enciendo la lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

 

—¿Quieres que eche a este gilipollas de aquí? —ladra Perrie desde la puerta.

 

Vete a la mierda, Edwards. La miro arqueando una ceja y no le hago ni caso.

 

Louis niega con la cabeza, pero tiene los ojos llorosos clavados en mí.

 

—Dame una voz sin me necesitas —le dice Perrie a Louis, como si fuera un niño—. Styles, estás en mi lista negra y te tengo vigilado.

 

Su tono es estridente y en sus ojos destella la furia, pero me importa una mierda.

 

Por suerte, se marcha. Ajusta la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla. Busco en el bollsillo interior de la americana y de nuevo la señora Jones supera todas mis expectativas. Saco el pañuelo y se lo ofrezco a Louis.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—¿A qué has venido? —Tiene la voz trémula.

 

No lo sé.

 

Has dicho que no te gusto.

 

—Parte de mi papel es ocuparme de tus necesidades. Me has dicho que  que querías que me quedara, así que he venido. —Bien esquivado, Styles—. Y te encuentro así. —Cuando me fui, estabas bien—. Seguro que es culpa mía, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué. ¿Es porque te he pegado?

 

Se incorpora con esfuerzo y hace una mueca de dolor.

 

—¿Te has tomado un ibuprofeno?

 

Él niega con la cabeza.

 

¿Cúando harás lo que te digo?

 

Salgo en busca de Perrie, que está en el sofá, furiosa.

 

—A Louis le duele la cabeza. ¿Tenéis ibuprofeno?

 

Ella arquea las cejas. Creo que le sorprende que me preocupe por su amigo. Con mala cara, se levanta del sofá y entra en la cocina. Tras rebuscar entre unas cuantas cajas, me tiende un par de pastillas y una taza de agua.

 

Entro de nuevo en el dormitorio, le doy las pastillas a Lou y me siento en la cama.

 

—Tómate esto.

 

Él lo hace, con la visión nublada por el temor.

 

—Cuéntame. Me habías dicho que estabas bien. De haber sabido que estabas así, jamás te habría dejado. —Distraído, juguetea con un hilo suelto de la colcha—. Doy por sentado que, cuando me has dicho que estabas bien, no lo estabas.

 

—Pensaba que estaba bien.

 

—Louis, no puedes decirme lo que crees que quiero oír. Eso no es muy sincero. ¿Cómo voy a confiar en nada de lo que me has dicho?

 

Si no es sincero conmigo, esto no funcionará.

 

La idea me parece deprimente.

 

Háblame, Lou.

 

—¿Cómo te has sentido cuando te estaba pegando y después?

 

—No me ha gustado. Preferiría que no volvieras a hacerlo.

 

—No tenía que gustarte.

 

—¿Por qué te gusta a ti? —me pregunta, y su tono es más decidido.

 

Mierda.No puedo explicárselo.

 

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

 

—Ah, créeme, me muero de ganas.

 

Ahora se ha puesto sarcástico.

 

—Cuidado —le advierto.

 

Él palidece al ver mi expresión.

 

—¿Me vas a pegar otra vez?

 

—No, esta noche no.

 

Creo que ya has tenido bastante por hoy.

 

—¿Y bien?

 

Insiste en que le dé una respuesta.

 

—Me gusta el control que me proporciona, Louis. Quiero que te comportes de una forma concreta y, si no lo haces, te castigaré, y así aprenderás a comportarte como quiero. Disfruto castigándote. He querido darte unos azotes desde que me preguntaste si era gay.

 

Y no quiero que pongas los ojos en blanco ni que me hables con sarcasmo.

 

—Así que no te gusta como soy —dice con un hilo de voz.

 

—Me pareces encantador tal como eres.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué intentes cambiarme?

 

—No quiero cambiarte. Me gustaría que fueras respetuoso y que siguieras las normas que te he impuesto y no me desafiaras. Es muy sencillo.

 

Quiero que estés a salvo.

 

—Pero ¿quieres castigarme?

 

—Sí, quiero.

 

—Eso es lo que no entiendo.

 

Exhalo un suspiro.

 

—Así soy yo, Louis. Necesito controlarte. Quiero que te comportes de una forma concreta, y si no lo haces... —Dejo volar la imaginación. Me excita, Lou. Y a ti también te ha excitado. ¿No puedes aceptarlo? Postrate sobre mis rodillas... Notar tu trasero bajo la palma de la mano—. Me encanta ver cómo se sonroja y se calienta tu hermosa piel bajo mis manos. Me excita.

 

Solo con pensarlo, noto un cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

 

—Entonces, ¿no es el dolor que me provocas?

 

Mierda.

 

—Un poco, el ver si lo aguantas. —En gran medida, sí que es el dolor, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso. Si se lo digo, me rechazará—. Pero no es la razón principal. Es el hecho de que seas mío y pueda hacer contigo lo que quiera: control absoluto de otra persona. Y eso me pone. Muchísimo, Louis.

 

Tendré que prestarle un par de libros sobre el comportamiento de un sumiso.

 

—Mira, no me estoy explicando muy bien. Nunca he tenido que hacerlo. No he meditado mucho todo esto. Siempre he estado con gente de mi estilo. —Hago una pausa para comprobar que me sigue—. Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿cómo te has sentido después?

 

Pestañea.

 

—Confundido.

 

—Te ha excitado, Louis.

 

Tienes un lado oscuro, Lou. Lo sé.

 

Cierro los ojos y lo recuerdo duro, excitado y anhelante entre mis dedos después de haberle pegado. Cuando los abro, él me está mirando con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos... Se humedece el labio superior con la lengua. Lo desea, igual que yo.

 

Mierda. Otra vez no, Styles. Tal como está no.

 

—No me mires así —le advierto con voz áspera.

 

Él levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

 

Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Lou.

 

—No llevo condones ni lubricante, Louis, y sabes que estás disgustado. En contra de lo que piensa tu compañera de piso, no soy ningún degenerado. Entonces, ¿te has sentido confundido?

 

Él permanece mudo.

 

Dios.

 

—No te cuesta nada sincerarte cpnmigo por escrito. Por e-mail, siempre me dices exactamente lo que sientes. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso cara a cara? ¿Tanto te intimido?

 

Juguetea con la colcha entre los dedos.

 

—Me cautivas, Harry. Me abrumas. Me siento como Ícaro volando demasiado cerca del sol. —Habla en voz baja pero rebosante de emoción.

 

Su confesión me tumba, como si de repente me hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza.

 

—Pues me parece que eso lo has entendido al revés —susurro.

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Ay, Louis, eres tú el que me ha hechizado. ¿Es que no es obvio?

 

Por eso estoy aquí.

 

No se lo ve muy convencido.

 

Lou, créeme.

 

—Todavía no has respondido ami pregunta. Mándame un correo, por favor. Pero ahora mismo, me gustaría dormir un poco. ¿Me puedo quedar?

 

—¿Quieres quedarte?

 

—Querías que viniera.

 

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

 

Qué hombre más incorregible... He conducido como un loco para venir hasta aquí después de leer tu mensaje, joder. Ahí tienes la respuesta.

 

Le digo entre dientes que le responderé por e-mail. No pienso hablar de esto. Se acabó la conversación.

 

Antes de que me dé tiempo a cambiar de dea y volver al Heathman, me pongo de pie, me vacío los bolsillos, me quito los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones. Dejo la americana encima de la silla y me meto en la cama de Louis.

 

—Túmbate —gruño.

 

Él me obedece, y yo me incorporo sobre un codo para contemplarlo.

 

—Si vas a llorar, llora delante de mí. Necesito saberlo.

 

—¿Quieres que llore?

 

—No en particular. Solo quiero saber cómo te sientes. No quiero que te me escapes entre los dedos. Apagala luz. Estarde y los dos tenemos que trabajar mañana.

 

Lo hace.

 

—Quédate en tu lado y date la vuelta.

 

No quiero que me toques.

 

La cama se hunde cuando él se mueve, y yo le rodeo con un brazo y lo estrecho contra mí.

 

—Duerme, nene —susurro, e inhalo el olor de su pelo.

 

Maldita sea , qué bien huele.

 

 

_Zaynie corre sobre la hierba._

_Se ríe. Fuerte._

_Yo lo persigo. Tengo la cara sonriente._

_Voy a pillarlo._

_Estamos rodeados de pequeños árboles._

_Árboles bajitos llenos de manzanas._

_Mamá me deja que coja manzanas._

_Mamá me deja que me coma las manzanas._

_Me guardo las manzanas en los bolsillos. En todos los bolsillos._

_Las escondo dentro del jersey._

_Las manzanas están muy ricas._

_Las manzanas huelen muy bien._

_Mamá prepara pastel de manzana._

_Pastel de manzana con helado._

_Mi tripita sonríe._

_Escondo las manzanas en los zapatos. Las escondo debajo de la almohada._

_Hay un hombre. El abuelo._

_Tiene un nombre díficil. Suena difícil cuando lo digo en mi cabeza._

_Es un hombre divertido._

_Los árboles bajitos son suyos._

_Están en su casa. Donde él vive._

_Es el papá de mamá._

_Tiene una risa muy fuerte. Y unos hmbros anchos._

_Y unos ojos alegres._

_Corre para pillarnos a Zaynie y a mí._

_No me pillas._

_Zaynie corre. Ríe._

_Yo corro. Lo pillo._

_Y caemos sobre la hierba._

_Él se ríe._

_Las manzanas brillan bajo el sol._

_Y están muy ricas._

_Mmm..._

_Y huele muy bien._

_Muy, muy bien._

_Las manzanas caen._

_Caen encima de mí._

_Me doy la vuelta y me golpean la cabeza. Me hacen daño._

_¡Ay!_

_Pero el olor persiste, dulce y fresco._

_Lou._

 

Cuando abro los ojos, estoy abrazado a él, envolviéndolo con mi cuerpo; tenemos las piernas y los brazos entrelazados. Me sonríe con ternura. Ya no tiene la cara hinchada ni enrojecida; se le ve radiante. Mi polla está de acuerdo y se pone dura a modo de saludo.

 

—Buenos días. —Estoy desorientado—. Dios, hasta mientras duermo me siento atraído por ti. —Me desperezo, me separo de él y miro alrededor. Claro, estamos en su dormitorio. Los ojos le brillan con una curiosidad expectante cuando nota la presión de mi erección—. Mmm, esto promete, pero creo que deberíamos esperar al domingo.

 

Le acaricio con la nariz justo debajo de la oreja y me incorporo sobre un codo.

 

Está ruborizado. Cálido.

 

—Estás ardiendo —me regaña.

 

—Tú tampoco te quedas corto.

 

Sonrío y arqueo las caderas para provocarle con mi parte del cuerpo favorita. Él intenta obsequiarme con una mirada reprobatoria pero fracasa estrepitosamente. Parece muy divertido. Me inclino y le beso.

 

—¿Has dormido bien? —le pregunto.

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

—Yo también.

 

Estoy sorprendido. He dormido realmente bien, y así se lo digo. Ni una pesadilla. Solo sueños...

 

—¿Qué hora es? —quiero saber.

 

—Son las siete y media.

 

—Las siete y media... ¡mierda!

 

Salto de la cama y empiezo a ponerme los vaqueros. Él me observa mientras me visto intentando contener la risa.

 

—Eres muy mala influencia para mí —me quejo—. Tengo una reunión. Tengo que irme. Debo estar en Portland a las ocho. ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

 

—Sí —reconoce.

 

—Llego tarde. Yo nunca llego tarde. También esto es una novedad, señor Tomlinson.

 

Me pongo la americana, me agacho y rodeo su cabeza con ambas manos.

 

—El domingo —susurro, y lo beso.

 

Me acerco a la mesilla de noche a por el reloj, la cartera y eldinero, cojo los zapatos y salgo por la puerta.

 

—Higgins vendrá a encargarse de tu Escarabajo. Lo dije en serio. No lo cojas. Te veo en mi casa el domingo. Te diré la hora por correo.

 

Salgo del piso dejándolo un poco confuso y me dirijo al coche a toda prisa.

 

Me pongo los zapatos mientras conduzco. Luego piso a fondo el acelerador y voy esquivando el tráfico de entrada a Portland. Tengo una reunión con los socios de Alexander Edwards y llevo vaqueros. Por suerte, la reunión es vía WebEx.

 

Irrumpo en mi habitación del Heathman y enciendo el portátil. Las 8.02. Mierda. Me atuso el pelo y me aliso la americana con la esperanza de que no noten que debajo solo llevo una camiseta.

 

De todas formas, ¿a quién narices le importa?

 

Entro en WebEx y veo que Andrea ya está conectada, esperándome.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles. El señor Edwards va con retraso, pero en Nueva York están preparados y aquí, en Seattle, también.

 

—¿Fred y Barney?

 

—Sí, señor, y Ros también.

 

—Genial. Gracias. —Estoy sin aliento. Capto la fugaz mirada de perplejidad de Andrea pero decido pasar de ella—. ¿Me pides un bocadillo de queso cremoso y salmón ahumado a la plancha y un café solo? Que me lo suban a la suite lo antes posible.

 

—Sí, señor Styles.

 

Me pega el vínculo de la videconferencia en la ventana.

 

—Ahí va, señor —dice.

 

Yo hago clic en el vínculo y entro.

 

—Buenos días.

 

Hay dos ejecutivos sentados a una mesa de reuniones de Nueva York, ambos mirando con expectación a la cámara. Ros, Barney y Fred aparecen en sendas ventanas, por separado.

 

A trabajar. Alexander Edwards dice que quiere cambiar su red de comunicaciones e instalar una conexión de fibra óptica de alta velocidad. Styles Enterprises Holdings puede encargarse de instalarla, pero ¿van en serio con la compra? De entrada supone una inversión importante, aunque a la larga obtendrán grandes beneficios.

 

Mientras hablamos, en la esquina superior derecha de mi pantalla aparece la notificación de que he recibido un correo de Louis con un nombre de asunto fascinante. Lo abro con la máxima discreción.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:05

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Asalto y agresión: efectos secundarios

 

Querido señor Styles:

Querías saber por qué me sentí confundido después de que me... ¿qué eufemismo utilizo: me dieras unos azotes, me castigaras, me pegaras, me agredieras?

 

«Un poco melodramático, señor Tomlinson. Podría haber dicho que no.»

 

Pues bien, durante todo el inquietante episodio, me sentí humillado, degradado y ultrajado.

 

«Si te sentiste así, ¿por qué nome interrumpiste? Dispones de palabras de seguridad.»

 

Y para mayor vergüenza, tienes razón, estaba excitado, y eso era algo que no esperaba.

 

«Ya lo sé. Bien. Por fin lo reconoces.»

 

Como bien sabes, todo lo sexual es nuevo para mí. Ojalá tuviera más experiencia y, en consecuencia, estuviera más preparado. Me extrañó que me excitara.

Lo que realmente me preocupó fue cómo me sentí después. Y eso es más difícil de explicar con palabras. Me hizo feliz que tú lo fueras. Me alivió que no fuera tan doloroso como había pensado que sería. Y mientras estuve tumbado entre tus brazos, me sentí... pleno.

 

«Yo también, Lou, yo también.»

 

Pero esa sensación me incomoda mucho, incluso hace que me sienta culpable. No me encaja y, en consecuencia, me confunde.

¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Espero que el mundo de las fusiones y adquisiciones esté siendo tan estimulante como siempre, y que no hayas llegado demasiado tarde.

Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Alexander se une a la conversación y se disculpa por la demora. Mientras se hacen las presentaciones y Fred habla de lo que puede ofrecer la compañía, tecleo mi respuesta para Lou. Espero que a los del otro lado de la pantalla les parezca que estoy tomando notas.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:24

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Libere su mente

 

Interesante, aunque el asunto del mensaje sea algo exagerado, señor Tomlinson.  
Respondiendo a su pregunta: yo diría «azotes», y eso es lo que fueron.  
• ¿Así que se sintió humillado, degradado, injuriado y agredido? ¡Es tan Tess Durbeyfield…! Si no recuerdo mal, fue usted el que optó por la corrupción. ¿De verdad se siente así o cree que debería sentirse así? Son dos cosas muy distintas. Si es así como se siente, ¿cree que podría intentar abrazar esas sensaciones y digerirlas, por mí? Eso es lo que haría un sumiso.  
• Agradezco su inexperiencia. La valoro, y estoy empezando a entender lo que significa. En pocas palabras: significa que es mío en todos los sentidos.  
• Sí, estaba excitado, lo que a su vez me excitó a mí; no hay nada malo en eso.  
• «Feliz» es un adjetivo que apenas alcanza a expresar lo que sentí. «Extasiado» se aproxima más.  
• Los azotes de castigo duelen bastante más que los sensuales, así que nunca le dolerá más de eso, salvo, claro, que cometa alguna infracción importante, en cuyo caso me serviré de algún instrumento para castigarle. Luego me dolía mucho la mano. Pero me gusta.  
• También yo me sentí pleno, más de lo que jamás podrías imaginar.  
• No malgaste sus energías con sentimientos de culpa y pecado. Somos mayores de edad y lo que hagamos a puerta cerrada es cosa nuestra. Debe liberar su mente y escuchar a su cuerpo.  
• El mundo de las fusiones y adquisiciones no es ni mucho menos tan estimulante como usted, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Su respuesta es casi inmediata.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:26

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Mayores de edad

 

¿No estás en una reunión?

Me alegro mucho de que te doliera la mano.

Y, si escuchara a mi cuerpo, ahora mismo estaría en Alaska.

 

Lou.

P.D.: Me pensaré lo de abrazar esas sensaciones.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¡Alaska! Francamente, señor Tomlinson. Río para mis adentros y procuro dar la impresión de estar enfrascado en la conversación de negocios. Llaman a la puerta y me disculpo por interrumpir la reunión mientras doy permiso para que el servicio de habitaciones entre con mi desayuno. La señorita Ojos Oscurísimos me obsequia con una sonrisa pícara mientras firmo la cuenta.

 

Vuelvo a WebEx y descubro que Fred está poniendo a Alexander y a sus socios al corriente de lo bien que le ha funcionado esa tecnología a otra empresa del mercado de futuros que es cliente nuestra.

 

—¿Será útil esta tecnología para los futuros? —pregunta Alexander con una sonrisita burlona.

 

Cuando le explico que Barney se está esforzando de lo lindo paa inventar una bola de cristal capaz de predecir los precios, todos tienen el detalle de reírse.

 

Mientras Fred propone una fecha para la implementación e integración de la tecnología, yo le escribo un correo a Louis.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:35

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: No ha llamado a la poli

 

Señor Tomlinson:

Ya que lo pregunta, estoy en una reunión, hablando del mercado de futuros.

Por si no lo recuerda, se acercó a mí sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

En ningún momento me pidió que parara; no utilizó ninguna palabra de seguridad.

Es adulto; toma sus propias decisiones.

Sinceramente, espero con ilusión la próxima vez que se me caliente la mano.

Es evidente que no está escuchando a la parte correcta de su cuerpo.

En Alaska hace mucho frío y no es buen escondite. Le encontraría. Puedo rastrear su móvil, ¿recuerda?

Váyase a trabajar.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Fred está en pleno discurso cuando recibo la respuesta de Lou.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:36

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Acosador

 

¿Has buscado ayuda profesional para esa tendencia al acoso?

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Ahogo la risa. Este chico es muy ocurrente.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:38

Para Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: ¿Acosador, yo?

 

Le pago el eminente doctor Atin una pequeña fortuna para que se ocupe de mi tendencia al acoso y de las otras.

Vete a trabajar.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Por qué no se ha ido a trabajar? Llegará tarde.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:40  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Charlatanes caros  
  
Si me lo permites, te sugiero que busques una segunda opinión. No estoy seguro de que el doctor Atkin sea muy eficiente.  
  
Señor Tomlinson

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Maldita sea, este hombre es muy ocurrente... e intuitivo; Atkin me cobra una pequeña fortuna por sus consejos. Tecleo mi respuesta procurarndo que los demás no me vean.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:43  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Segundas opiniones  
  
Te lo permita o no, no es asunto tuyo, pero el doctor Atkin es la segunda opinión.  
Vas a tener que acelerar en tu coche nuevo y ponerte en peligro innecesariamente. Creo que eso va contra las normas.  
VETE A TRABAJAR.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Alexander me pregunta sobre las garantías de futuro. Le hago saber que hace poco hemos adquirido una empresade fibra óptica innovadora y dinámica. Nole confieso que tengo dudas sobre el presidente, Lucas Woods. De todas formas, se marchará. Estoy decidido a echar a ese idiota; me da igual lo que  diga Ros.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:47  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: MAYÚSCULAS CHILLONAS  
  
Como soy el blanco de tu tendencia al acoso, creo que sí es asunto mío. No he firmado aún, así que las normas me la repampinflan. Y no entro hasta las nueve y media.  
  
Señor Tomlinson

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

«MAYÚSCULAS CHILLONAS.» Me encanta.

 

Respondo.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:49  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Lingüística descriptiva  
  
¿«Repampinflan»? Dudo mucho que eso venga en el diccionario.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

—Podemos continuar la conversación sin estar conectados —le dice Ros a Alexander—. Ahora que ya tenemos una idea de sus necesidades y de sus expectativas,prepararemos una propuesta detallada y volveremos a reunirnos la semana que viene para comentarla.

 

—Estupendo —contesto fingiendo que los estaba escuchando.

 

Todos asienten con la cabeza para mostrar su conformidad y nos despedimos.

 

—Gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacerme con este presupuesto, Alexander —digo.

 

—Parece que tenéis muy claro cuáles son nuestras necesidades —contesta él—. Me alegro de que coincidiéramos ayer. Adiós.

 

Todos desconectan excepto Ros, que me mira como si me hibieran salido dos cabezas.

 

Se oye el sonido de un mensaje de Lou en la bandeja de entrada.

 

—Un momento, Ros, dame un par de minutos. —La pongo en silencio.

 

Y leo.

 

Y me río a carcajadas.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:52  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Lingüística descriptiva  
  
Sale después de «acosador» y de «controlador obsesivo».  
Y la lingüística descriptiva está dentro de mis límites infranqueables.  
¿Me dejas en paz de una vez? Me gustaría irme a trabajar en mi coche nuevo.  
  
Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Tecleo una respuesta rápida.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 08:56  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Chicos difíciles pero divertidos  
  
Me escuece la palma de la mano.  
Conduzca con cuidado, señor Tomlinson.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Ros me lanza una mirada furibunda cuando vuelvo a conectar con ella.

 

—¿Qué narices pasa, Harry?

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Me hago el inocente.

 

—Ya lo sabes. No convoques una maldita reunión cuando es evidente que no te interesa.

 

—¿Tanto se ha notado?

 

—Sí.

 

—Mierda.

 

—Sí. Mierda. Esto podría suponernos un contrato importantísimo.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento.

 

Sonrío.

 

—No sé qué te pasa últimamente.

 

Sacude la cabeza, pero noto que intenta disimularsu diversión con una expresión exasperada.

 

—Son los aires de Portland.

 

—Bueno, cuanto antes vuelvas, mejor.

 

—Saldré de aquí sobre la hora de comer. Mientras tanto, pídele a Marco que investigue todas las editoriales de Seattle por si pudiéramos absorber alguna.

 

—¿Ahora quieres dedicarte al negocio editorial? —suelta Ros—. No parece que ese sector vaya a tener un gran crecimiento económico.

 

Seguramente tiene razón.

 

—De momento investigando. Eso es todo.

 

Ella suspira.

 

—Si insistes... ¿Estarás aquí a última hora de la tarde? Podemos hablar con calma del tema.

 

—Depende del tráfico.

 

—Le pediré a Andrea que te reserve un hueco en la agenda.

 

—Estupendo. Hasta luego, de momento.

 

Me desconecto de WebEx y llamo a Andrea.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—Llama al doctor Baxter y pídele que vaya a mi casa el domingo, alrededor del mediodía. Sí está ocupado, busca a otro. El mejor.

 

—Sí, señor —dice—. ¿Algo más?

 

—Sí. ¿Cómose llama la personal shopper que me atiende en el Neiman Marcus de Bravern Center?

 

—Caroline Acton.

 

—Envíame un mensaje de texto con su número de teléfono.

 

—Lo haré.

 

—Nos vemos esta tarde.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Cuelgo.

 

De momento la mañana está resultando interesante. No recuerdo haberme divertido nunca tanto intercambiando correos. Miro el portátil, pero no hay nada nuevo. Lou debe de estar trabajando.

 

Me paso las manos por el pelo.

 

Ros se ha dado cuenta de lo distraído que estaba durante la conversación.

 

Mierda, Styles. Ponte las pilas.

 

Engullo el desayuno, bebo un poco más de café frío y me dirijo al dormitorio para ducharme y cambiarme. Ni siquiera mientras me lavo el pelo puedo  quitarme a ese hombre de la cabeza. Lou.

 

El increíble Lou.

 

Me viene a la mente una imagen de él subiendo y bajando encima de mí; otra de él tumbado sobre mis rodillas, con el trasero enrojecido; otra, atado a la cama con la boca abierta, extasiado. Dios, cómo me pone ese hombre... Y esta mañana, cuando me he despertado a su lado, no me he sentido tan mal como creía. Además, he dormido bien; muy bien, de hecho.

 

«Mayúsculas chillonas.» Sus correos me hacen reír; son recurrentes. Louis es muy divertido. Nunca había apreciado esa cualidad en una persona.

 

Tengo que pensar qué haremos el domingo en el cuarto de juegos... Algo divertido, algo que sea nuevo para él.

 

Mientras me afeito la poca barba que me sale se me ocurre una idea, y nada más vestirme regreso junto al ordenador para echar un vistazo a mi tienda de juguetes favorita. Necesito una fusta; de cuero trenzado, marrón. Sonrío. Voy a hacer realidad los sueños de Louis.

 

Tras cerrar el pedido, me dedico a escribir correos con vigor y eficiencia, hasta que Higgins me interrumpe.

 

—Buenos días, Higgins.

 

—Señor Styles.

 

Me saluda con la cabeza mientras me observa con expresión perpleja, y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo porque estoy pensando en los e-mails de Louis.

 

«La lingüística descriptiva está dentro de mis límites infranqueables.»

 

—Lo he pasado bien esta mañana —se me escapa.

 

—Me alegro de oír eso, señor. Tengo la ropadel señor Tomlinson que la semana pasada envió a la lavandería.

 

—Ponla con mi equipaje.

 

—Lo haré.

 

—Gracias.

 

Lo veo entrar en el dormitorio. Hasta Higgins está notando el efecto Louis Tomlinson. Suena mi móvil: es un mensaje de texto de Zayn.

 

*¿Todavía estás en Portland?*

 

*Sí, pero me marcho ya.*

 

*Yo llegaré más tarde. Voy a ayudar a Perrie y a Lou con la mudanza. Lástima que no puedas quedarte. Nuestra primera CITA DOBLE desde que Lou te desfloró.*

 

*Vete a la mierda. Yo voy a recoger a Cher.*

 

*Necesito detalles, hermanito. Perrie no cuenta nada.*

 

*Bien. Vete a la mierda. Otra vez.*

 

—¿Señor Styles? —Higgins vuelve a interrumpirme con el equipajeen la mano—. Ya han enviado el paquete con el iPhone.

 

—Gracias.

 

Saluda con una inclinación de cabeza, y en cuanto se marcha le envío otro correo al señor Tomlinson.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 11:15

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: iPhone PRESTADO

 

Quiero poder localizarte a todashoras y, como esta es la forma de comunicación con la que máste sinceras, he pensado que necesitabas un iPhone.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Y a lo mejor cuando te llame a este teléfono sí que contestas.

 

A las once y media tengo otra videoconferencia con el director financiero de Styles Enterprises Holdings, para hablar de las donaciones benéficas delpróximo trimestre. La reunión dura casi una hora y cuando acaba tomo un almuerzo ligero y termino de leer larevista _Forbes_.

 

Mientras me termino la ensalada me doy cuenta de que no tengo ningún motivo para seguir alojado en el hotel. Ha llegado la hora de marcharse y, sin embargo, me resisto. En el fondo tengo que reconocer que es porque no veré a Loouis hasta el domingo, a menos que él cambie de idea.

 

Mierda. Espero que no.

 

Ahuyento de mi cabeza esa desagradable pensamiento, introduzco los documentos en la bolsa y, cuando me dispongo a guardar el portátil, veo que tengo un correo de Lou.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 13:22  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Consumismo desenfrenado  
  
Me parece que te hace falta llamar al doctor Atkin ahora mismo. Tu tendencia al acoso se está descontrolando.  
Estoy en el trabajo. Te mando un correo cuando llegue a casa.  
Gracias por este otro cacharrito.  
No me equivocaba cuando te dije que eres un consumista compulsivo.  
¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

¡Me está echando la bronca! Le respondo de inmediato.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 13:24  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Muy sagaz para ser tan joven  
  
Una muy buena puntualización, como de costumbre, señor Tomlinson.  
El doctor Atkin está de vacaciones.  
Y hago esto porque puedo.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

No contesta, así que guardo el portátil. Cojo la bolsa, bajo a la recepción y dejo el hotel. Mientras estoy esperando a que llegue el coche, Andrea me llama para decirme que ha dado con una doctora que podría ir al Escala el domingo.

 

—Es la doctora Greene, y su médico de cabecera me la ha recomendado encarecidamente, señor.

 

—Bien.

 

—Pasa consulta en el Northwest.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

¿A qué viene ese comentaario de Andrea?

 

—Hay un problema, señor... Es muy cara.

 

Hago caso omiso de su preocupación.

 

—Andrea, lo que pida estará bien.

 

—En ese caso, puede estar en su casa el domingo ala una y media.

 

—Fantástico. Adelante, contrátala.

 

—Lo haré, señor Styles.

 

Cuelgo, y me siento tentado de llamar a mi madre para pedirle referencias de la doctora Greene, ya que trabajan en el mismo hospital. Sin embargo, eso podría suscitar demasiadas preguntas por parte de Anne.

 

Ya en el coche, le mando a Louis un correo para quedar el domingo.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 13:40  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Domingo  
  
¿Quedamos el domingo a la una?  
La doctora te esperará en el Escala a la una y media.  
Yo me voy a Seattle ahora.  
Confío en que la mudanza vaya bien, y estoy deseando que llegue el domingo.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Perfecto. Todo listo. Me incorporo a la circulación con el R8 y me dirijo a todo gas a la interestatal 5. Cuando paso de largo la salida de Vancouver, se me ocurre una idea. Llamo a Andrea por el manos libres y le pido que se encargue de que Louis y Perrie reciban un regalo de bienvenida al nuevo piso.

 

—¿Qué le gustaría enviarles?

 

—Un Bollinger La Grande Année Rosé de 1999.

 

—Sí, señor. ¿Algo más?

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con «algo más»?

 

—¿Flores? ¿Bombones? ¿Un globo?

 

—¿Un globo?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Qué clase de globo?

 

—Bueno... Los hay de muchos tipos.

 

—Vale. Buena idea. Intenta encontrar un globo en forma de helicóptero.

 

—Sí, señor. ¿Algún mensaje para la tarjeta?

 

—«Lou, Perrie: Buena suerte en vuestro nuevo hogar. Harry Styles.» ¿Lo tienes?

 

—Sí. ¿Cúal es la dirección?

 

Mierda. No lo sé.

 

—Te la enviaré por mensaje de texto más tarde o mañana. ¿Te va bien?

 

—Sí, señor. Puedo hacer que lo envíen mañana.

 

—Gracias, Andrea.

 

—De nada. —Parece sorprendida.

 

Cuelgo y piso a fondo el acelerador del R8.

 

***

 

A las seis y media llego a casa, pero mi euforia se ha desvanecido. Sigo sin tener noticias de Louis. Elijo unos gemelos de un cajón de mi vestidor y, mientras me anudo la corbata para la velada, me pregunto si él estará bien. Ha dicho que se pondría en contacto conmigo en cuanto llegara a casa; lo he llamado dos veces, pero no contesta, y estoy empezando a cabrearme. Lo intentaré de nuevo, y esta vez le dejaré un mensaje.

 

—Me parece que tienes que aprender a lidiar con mis expectativas. No soy un hombre paciente. Si me dices que te pondrás en contacto conmigo cuando termines de trabajar, ten la decencia de hacerlo. De lo contrario, me preocupo, y no es una emoción con la que esté familiarizado, por lo que no la llevo bien. Llámame.

 

Si no me llama pronto, voy a explotar.

 

***

 

Estoy sentado a la mesa con Whelan, mi banquero. Soy su invitado en una función benéfica para un proyecto sin ánimo de lucro cuyo objetivo es concienciar a la gente de la pobreza que hay en el mundo.

 

—Me alegro de que haya podido venir —dice Whelan.

 

—Es por una buena causa.

 

—Y gracias por su generosa contribución, señor Styles.

 

Su mujer es una provocadora nata; no hace más que erguir sus perfectos pechos operados en mi dirección.

 

—Como le decía, es por una buena causa.

 

Lo obsequio con una sonrisa condescendiente.

 

¿Por qué Lou no me ha devuelto la llamada?

 

Vuelvo a mirar el teléfono.

 

Nada.

 

Me fijo en los comensales de mediana edad que me rodean, todos con sus mujeres de bandera, fruto de segundas o terceras nupcias. Dios no permita que yo llegue a convertirme es esto.

 

Me aburro. Mucho. Y también estoy muy cabreado.

 

¿Qué estará haciendo Lou?

 

¿Debería haberlo traído conmigo? Sospecho que también él se aburriría de lo lindo. Cuando en la mesa cambian de tema de conversación y empiezan a hablar del estado de la economía, decido que ya he tenido bastante. Presento mis excusas y abandono el salón y el hotel Mientras el mozo va a buscarme el coche, vuelvo a llamar a Louis.

 

Tampoco contesta.

 

Tal vez ahora que no estoy ha decidido que no quiere saber nada más de mí.

 

En cuanto llego a casa, me dirijo al estudio y enciendo el iMac.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 27 de mayo de 2015 22:14  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¿Dónde estás?  
  
«Estoy en el trabajo. Te mando un correo cuando llegue a casa.»  
¿Aún sigues en el trabajo, o es que has empaquetado el teléfono, el iPhone y el MacBook?  
Llámame o me veré obligado a llamar a Zayn.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Miro por la ventana hacia las oscuras aguas del Sound. ¿Por qué me ofrecí para ir a buscar a Cher? Ahora podría estar con Louis, ayudándolo a empaquetar todo sus trastos, y luego saldríamos con Perrie y Zayn a comer una pizza, o lo que sea que haga la gente normal.

 

Por el amor de Dios, Styles.

 

Este no eres tú. Céntrate.

 

Paseo de un lado a otro de mi apartamento, mis pasos resuenan en el salón, que se me antoja dolorosamente vacío en comparación con la última vez que estuve aquí. Me deshado el nudo de la corbata. Quizá el que se siente vacío soy yo. Me sirvo un armañac y vuelvo a contemplar el perfil de Seattle recortado contra el Sound.

 

¿Estás pensando en mí, Louis Tomlinson? Las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad no tienen respuesta.

 

Sueña el teléfono.

 

Menos mal. Joder. Por fin. Es él.

 

—Hola.

 

Me siento aliviado por su llamada.

 

—Hola —contesta.

 

—Me tenías preocupado.

 

—Lo sé. Siento no haberte respondido, pero estoy bien.

 

¿Bien? Ojalá yo también lo estuviera...

 

—¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche? —le pregunto intentando apaciguar mi mal humor.

 

—Sí. Hemos terminado de empaquetar y Perrie y yo hemos cenado comida china con Stan.

 

Ah, esto se pone cada vez más interesante. El cabrón del fotógrafo otra vez. Por eso no me ha llamado.

 

—¿Qué tal tú? —me pregunta cuando ve que no respondo. Su voz denota cierta desesperación.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me cuenta?

 

¡Vamos, deja de darle tantas vueltas, Styles!

 

Suspiro.

 

—He asistido a una cena con fines benéficos. Aburridísima. Me he ido en cuanto he podido.

 

—Ojalá estuviras aquí —musita.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí —dice en un tono vehemente.

 

Vaya. A lo mejor me ha echado de menos.

 

—¿Nos veremos el domingo? —pregunto para confirmarlo, pero intentando que mi voz no delate lo esperanzado que estoy.

 

—Sí, el domingo —contesta,y creo que está sonriendo.

 

—Buenas noches.

 

—Buenas noches, señor. —Le ha salido la voz ronca, y al oírle se me corta la respiración.

 

—Buena suerte con la mudanza de mañana, Louis.

 

No cuelga; su respiración es superficial. ¿Por qué no cuelga el teléfono? ¿No le apetece hacerlo?

 

—Cuelga tú —me susurra.

 

No quiere colgar, y mi ánimo mejora de inmediato. Le sonrío mientras contemplo la vista de Seattle.

 

—No, cuelga tú.

 

—No quiero.

 

—Yo tampoco.

 

—¿Estabas enfadado conmigo? —pregunta.

 

—Sí.

                                                         

—¿Todavía lo estás?

 

—No.

 

Ahora sé que estás bien.

 

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a castigar?

 

—No. Yo soy de aquí te pillo, aquí te mato.

 

—Ya lo he notado —me provoca, y eso me arranca otra sonrisa.

 

—Ya puede colgar, señor Tomlinson.

 

—¿En serio quiere que lo haga, señor?

 

—Vete a la cama, Louis.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

No cuelga, y sé que está sonriendo. Eso aún me anima más.

 

—¿Alguna vez crees que serás capaz de hacer lo que te digan? —pregunto.

 

—Puede. Lo sabremos después del domingo —dice con su voz de seductor, y la comunicación se corta.

 

Louis Tomlinson, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

 

De hecho, ya se me ha ocurrido una buena idea, siempre que la fusta que he encargado llegue a tiempo. Y con ese agradable pensamiento, apuro la copa de armañac y me dispongo a acostarme.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sábado, 28 de mayo de 2015**

 

—¡Harry! —exclama Cher, eufórica, y echa a correr en mi dirección tras abandonar el carrito cargado hasta arriba de equipaje. Me rodea el cuello con los brazos y me estrecha contra ella, con fuerza—. Te he echado de menos.

 

—Yo también.

 

Le devuelvo el abrazo. Se inclina hacia atrás y me escudriña con sus intensos ojos negros.

 

—Tienes buen aspecto —afirma rebosando entusiasmo—. ¡Háblame de ese chico!

 

—Primero os llevo a tu equipaje y ati a casa.

 

Me hago cargo del carrito, que pesa una tonelada, y abandonamos la terminal del aeropuerto para encaminarnos juntos al aparcamiento.

 

—Bueno, ¿qué tal París? Cualquiera diría que te lo has traído en la maleta.

 

— _C’est incroyable!_ —exclama—. Aunque Floubert es un cabrón. ¡Dios mío! Qué horror de hombre. Será un buen chef, pero es una mierda de profesor.

 

—¿Eso quiere decir que esta noche cocinas tú?

 

—Pues yo esperaba que lo hiciera mamá.

 

Cher no deja de hablar de París: de lo pequeña que era ssu habitación, de las cañerías, del Sacré-Coeur, Montmartre, los parisinos, el café, el vino tinto, el queso, la moda, las tiendas... Sobre todo de la moda y de las tiendas. Y eso que yo creía que había ido a París para aprender a cocinar.

 

Cuénto he echado de menos su locuacidad; me resulta relajante y la agradezco. Cher es la única persona que conozco que no hace que me sieta... diferente. Qué recuerdos.

 

 

_—Esta es tu hermanita, Harry. Se llama Cher._

_Mamá me deja tenerlaen brazos. Es muy pequeña y tiene el pelo muy,muy oscuro._

_Sonríe. No tiene dientes. Le saco la lengua. Tiene una risa alegre._

_Mamá me deje tenerla en brazos otra vez. Se llama Cher._

_Se ríe conmigo. Yo la levanto y la abrazo. En mis brazos está segur._

_A Zayn le da igual Cher. Cher babea y llora._

_Y él arruga la nariz cuando ella se hace caca._

_Cuando Cher llora, Zayn no le hace caso. Yo la levanto y la abrazo, y así para de llorar._

_Se duerme en mis brazos._

_—Che-er —susurro._

_—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta mamá, blanca como la tiza._

_—Che-er._

_—Sí, sí, cariño mío. Cher. Se llama Cher._

_Y mamá se pone a llorar de alegría._

 

 

Doblo hacia el camino de entrada, detengo el coche frente a la puerta de mis padres, descargo el equipaje de Cher y lo meto en casa.

 

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

 

Cher hace un mohín exagerado. La única persona que aparece es la asistenta de mis padres: una estudiante de intercambio cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

 

—Bienvenida a casa —saluda a Cher con su deficiente inglés, aunque en realidad está mirándome a mí con ojos de cordera degollada.

 

Por favor, no es más que una cara bonita, cariño.

 

Respondo a la pregunta de Cher sin hacerle ningún caso a la asistenta.

 

—Creo que mamá está de guardia y papá ha ido a una conferencia. Te has adelantado una semana.

 

—No soportaba a Floubert ni un minuto más. Tenía que irme de allí mientras pudiera. Ah, te he traído un regalo. —Coge una de las maletas, la abre en el vestíbulo y empieza a rebuscar en su interior—. ¡Ajá! —Me tiende una caja cuadrada y pesada—. Ábrelo —me anima, impaciente, con una amplia sonrisa. Esta chica es un verdadero terremoto.

 

Abro la caja con recelo y dentro encuentro una bola de nieve que contiene un piano de cola negro cubierto de purpurina. Es la cosa más hortera que he visto en mi vida.

 

—Es una caja de música. Mira...

 

Me la quita de las manos, la gira con fuerza y le da cuerda a una llavecita situada en la parte inferior. Empieza a sonar una versión ligera de «La Marsellesa» entre una nube de purpurina de colores.

 

¿Qué voy a hacer con este trasto? Me echo a reír, porque es un regalo muy típici de Cher.

 

—Me encanta, Cher. Gracias.

 

La abrazo y ella hace lo mismo.

 

—Sabía que te reirías.

 

Tiene razón. Me conoce bien.

 

—Bueno, háblame de ese chico —insiste, pero nos interrumpe la llegada de Anne, que entra apresuradamente por la puerta, y el abrazo en el que se funden madre e hija me concede un respiro.

 

—Siento mucho no haber podido ir a buscarte, cariño —se disculpa Anne—. Estaba de guardia. Qué mayor se te ve. Harry, ¿te importaría subir las maletas de Cher? Gretchen te echará una mano.

 

¿En serio? ¿Ahora soy el mozo de equipaje?

 

—Claro, mamá.

 

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Lo último que necesito es a Gretchen bebiendo los vientos por mí.

 

En cuanto termino, les digo que he quedado con mi entrenador.

 

—Volveré por la noche.

 

Me despido de ellas con un beso fugaz y me marcho antes de que empiecen a incordiarme con más preguntas sobre Louis.

 

***

 

Bastille, mi entrenador, me hace sudar la gota gorda. Hoy practicamos kick boxing en su gimnasio.

 

—Te has ablandado en Portland, amigo —se burla después de enviarme a la colchoneta con su patada giratoria.

 

Bastille se ha formado en la escuela de la vida y solo concibe un entrenamiento físicoduro, lo cual ya me va bien.

 

Me pongo en pie con dificultad. Quiero tirarlo al suelo, pero tiene razón; me da una soberana paliza y yo no consigo ni tocarlo.

 

—¿Qué pasa? Estás distraído, tío —dice cuando hemos acabado.

 

—Cosas de la vida. Ya sabes —contesto con aire indiferente.

 

—Ya. ¿Esta semana estás en Seattle?

 

—Sí.

 

—Bien. Hay que ponerte en forma.

 

***

 

Mientras regreso corriendo al aparcamiento recuerdo el regalo de bienvenida para el nuevo piso de Lou. Le envío un mensaje a Zayn.

 

*¿Cuál es la dirección de Lou Y Perrie?

Quiero sorprenderlos

Con un regalo*

 

Me envía las señas y se las paso a Andrea, que me responde cuando ya estoy en el ascensor, camino del ático.

 

*Champán y globo enviados. A.*

 

Higgins me tiende un paquete cuando entro en el apartamento.

 

—Esto ha llegado para usted, señor Styles.

 

Ah, sí. Reconozco el discreto envoltorio sin remitente: es la fusta.

 

—Gracias.

 

—La señora Jones ha dicho que volverá mañana, hacia la noche.

 

—De acuerdo. Creo que eso es todo por hoy, Higgins.

 

—Muy bien, señor —contesta con una sonrisa educada, y regresa a su despacho.

 

Entro tranquilamente en mi dormitorio con la fusta. Será la introducción perfecta a mi mundo. El propio Louis ha admitido que no posee ningún tipo de conocimiento ni experiencia con respecto al castigo físico másallá de los azotes que le propiné la otra noche. Y lo excitaron. Tendré que tomarme con calma lo de la fusta y procurar que le resulte placentero.

 

Muy placentero. La fusta es perfecta. Le demostraré que todos sus miedos son infundados y, una vez que se sienta a gusto coon esto, seguiremos adelante.

 

Bueno, espero que sigamos adelante...

 

Nos lo tomaremos con calma; solo haremos lo que él esté dispuesto a probar. Si quiero que esto funcione, habrá que ir a su ritmo, no al mío.

 

Vuelvo a echarle un vistazo a la fusta y la guardo en el armario para mañana.

 

Abro el portátil para poerme a trabajar, y entonces suena el teléfono. Espero que sea Louis, pero se trata de Caroline. Lástima.

 

¿Tenía que llamarla?

 

—Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

 

—Bien, gracias.

 

—¿Ya has vuelto a Portland?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Te apetece ir a cenar esta noche?

 

—Esta noche no va a poder ser. Cher acaba de llegar de París y han reclamado mi presencia.

 

—Ah, mamá Styles. ¿Cómo está?

 

—¿Mamá Styles? Bien. Creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes que yo no sepa?

 

—Solo preguntaba, Harry. No seas tan susceptible.

 

—Te llamo la semana que viene; tal vez podamos ir a cenar.

 

—De acuerdo. Llevas una temporada desaparecido, y he conocido a una mujer que podría cumplir con tus requisitos.

 

Y yo a un hombre.

 

Paso por alto su comentario.

 

—Nos vemos la semana que viene. Adiós.

 

Mientras me ducho, me pregunto si lo que me atrae tando de Louis es el hecho de tener que persistir en mi empeño por conseguirlo, cómo es él.

 

***

 

La cena ha sido divertida. Mi hermana, la princesa de la casa, ha vuelto y el resto de la familia somos sus lacayos, con los que hace lo que quiere. Anne ha reunido a todos sus hijos y está en su elemento. Ha preparado el plato preferido de Cher: pollo frito, con salsa y puré de patatas.

 

También es uno de los míos.

 

—Háblame de Louis —me pide Cher, ya sentados a la mesa de la cocina.

 

Zayn se reclina en la silla y se pasa las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

 

—Esto no me lo pierdo. ¿Sabes que desfloró a nuestro hermanito?

 

—¡Zayn! —le riñe Anne, y luego le da con un trapo de cocina.

 

—¡Ay!

 

Mi hermano la esquiva y pongo los ojos en blanco.

 

—He conocido a un chico. —Me encojo de hombros—. Fin de la historia.

 

—¡No puedes dejarnos así! —protesta Cher haciendo un mohín.

 

—Cher, yo diría que sí puedo, y que acaba de hacerlo. —Des le dirige una mirada reprobadora y paternal por encima de las gafas.

 

—Lo conoceremos mañana en la cena, ¿verdad, Harry? —apunta Anne con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

¡Joder!

 

—También viene Perrie —añade Zayn con intención de provocarme.

 

Maldito liante. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

 

—Qué ganas tengo de conocerle. ¡Tiene que ser una pasada! —Cher da saltitos en la silla.

 

—Sí, sí —mascullo preguntándome si habrá algún modo de librarme de la cena de mañana.

 

—Caroline me ha preguntado por ti, cariño —comenta Anne.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

Finjo un completo desinterés perfeccionado a lo largo de años de práctica.

 

—Sí, dice que hace mucho que no te ve.

 

—He estado en Portland por asuntos de negocios. Hablando de eso, debería irme... Mañana tengo una llamada importante y he de preparar algunas cosas.

 

—Pero si todavía falta el postre, y es crujiente de manzana.

 

Mmm... Resulta tentador. Sin embargo, si me quedo seguirán preguntándome sobre Louis.

 

—Tengo que irme, el trabajo me reclama.

 

—Cariño, trabajas demasiado —mereprende Anne levantándose de la silla.

 

—No te levantes, mamá. Estoy seguro de que Zayn te ayudará a fregar los platos después de cenar.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Zayn frunce el ceño. Le guiño un ojo, me despido y doy media vuelta.

 

—Pero te veremos mañana, ¿no? —pregunta Anne con la voz cargada de esperanza.

 

—Ya veremos.

 

Mierda. Parece que Louis Tomlinson va a conocer a mi familia.

 

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado 800 años en actualizar... pero espero que disfrutéis el capítulo xx

**Domingo, 29 de mayo de 2015**

 

Con el «Shake Your Hips» de los Rolling Stones sonando a todo volumen en mis oídos,sigo corriendo con ritmo enérgico por Fourth Avenue y doblo a la derecha al llegar a la esquina con Vine Street. Son las siete menos cuarto de la mañana y el recorrido es cuesta abajo y todo recto... hacia su apartamento. Me siento atraído como un imán; solo quiero ver dónde vive.

 

Estoy a medio camino entre un obseso del control y un acosador.

 

Me río para mis adentros: solo he salido a correr, estamos en un país libre...

 

El bloque de apartamentos es un edificio de ladrillo normal y corriente, con los marcos de las ventanas pintados de verde oscuro, típicos de esta parte de la ciudad. El apartamento está en una buena zona, cerca de la intersección de Vine Street con Western. Me imagino a Louis hecho un ovillo en la cama, bajo el edredón y su colcha de color crema y azul.

 

Sigo corriendo varias manzanas más y me meto en el mercado; los comerciantes están montando los puestos. Esquivo las camionetas de frutas y verduras y las furgonetas frigoríficas que reparten el pescado del día. Es el corazón de la ciudad, vibrante y lleno de vida a pesar de lo temprano que es esta mañana fría y gris. El agua del Sound está de una tonalidad plomiza y vidriosa, a juego con el color del cielo, pero eso no consigue nublar mi buenn humor.

 

Hoy es el día.

 

***

 

Después de darme una ducha, me pongo unos vaqueros y una camisa de lino. Me voy al estudio a escribirle un e-mail a Louis.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2015 08:04

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Mi vida en cifras

 

Si vienes en coche, vas a necesitar este código de acceso para el garaje subterráneo del Escala: 146963.

Aparca en la plaza 5: es una de las mías.

El código del ascensor: 1880

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Al cabo de un par de minutos llega la respuesta.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2015 08:08

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Una añada excelente

 

Sí, señor. Entendido.

Gracias por el champán y el globo de Charlie Tango, que tengo atado a mi cama.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me viene a la mente la imagen de Louis atado a la cama con mi corbata. Me remuevo inquieto en la silla. Espero que se haya traído esa misma cama a Settle.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 29 de mayo de 2015 08:11

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Envidia

 

De nada.

No llegues tarde.

Afortunado Charlie Tango.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

No me responde, así que inspecciono la nevera en busca de algo para desayunar. Gail me ha dejado unos cruasanes, y para el almuerzo, una ensalada César con pollo, suficiente para dos personas. Espero que a Louis le guste, aunque no me importa tener que comérmela dos días seguidos.

 

Higgins aparece mientras estoy desayunando.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles. Aquí tiene la prensa dominical.

 

—Gracias. Louis vendrá hoy a la una, y tembién vendrá una tal doctora Green a la una y media.

 

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Hay algo más en la agenda para hoy?

 

—Si. Louis y yo iremos a casa de mis padres a cenar esta noche.

 

Higgins ladea la cabeza, con un gesto de sorpresa, pero se repone enseguida y abandona la habitación. Yo vuelvo a centrarme en mi cruasán con mermelada de albaricoque.

 

Sí, voy a presentárselo a mis padres; ¿algún problema?

 

***

 

No logro concentrarme; estoy nervioso e impaciente. Son las doce y cuarto. Hoy las horas se me están haciendo eternas. Desisto de seguir trabajando, recojo los periódicos del domingo y vuelvo a la sala de estar, donde pongo un poco de música y me siento a leer.

 

Para mi sorpresa, veo una foto de Louis y de mí en la sección de noticias locales, de la ceremonia de graduación en la Estatal de Washington. Está precioso, aunque parece un poco asustado.

 

Oigo el ruido de la puerta doble y ahí está el. Con el pelo un poco salvaje y sexy, y ha escogido el mismo traje que se puso para nuestra cena en el Heathman. Está espectacular.

 

Bravo, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Mmm... ese traje. —Mi voz está impregnada de admiración mientras me acerco con aire despreocupado hacia él—. Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Tomlinson —susurro y, sujetándola de la barbilla, le doy un beso tierno en los labios.

 

—Hola —dice, con las mejillas teñidas de un leve rubor.

 

—Llegas puntual. Me gusta la puntualidad. Ven. —Lo cojo de la mano y lo llevo al sofá—. Quiero enseñarte algo.

 

Nos sentamos y le paso _The Seattle Times_. La fotografía le hace reír. No es exactamente la reacción que yo esperaba.

 

—Así que ahora soy tu «amigo» —bromea.

 

—Eso parece. Y sale en el periódico, así que será cierto.

 

Me siento más tranquilo ahora que ya está aquí, tal vez por el hecho de que sí ha venido; no ha salido huyendo. Le coloco un mechón de flequillo suave y sedoso hacia la derecha y siento un hormigueo en los dedos, ansioso.

 

—Entonces, Louis, ahora tienes mucho más claro cuál es mi rollo que la otra vez que estuviste aquí.

 

—Sí.

 

Me lanza una mirada intensa... cómplice.

 

—Y aún así has vuelto.

 

Asiente dedicándome una sonrisa tímida.

 

No puedo creer mi suerte.

 

Ya sabía yo que tenías un lado oscuro, Lou...

 

—¿Has comido?

 

—No.

 

¿No ha comido nada de nada? Vale. Habrá que solucionarlo. Me paso la mano por el pelo, recogido en un moño y en tono de voz más neutro posible, le pregunto:

 

—¿Tienes hambre?

 

—De comida, no —contesta con voz burlona.

 

¡Dios...! Es como si le estuviese hablando directamente a mi entrepierna.

 

Me inclino hacia delante, apoyo los labios en su oreja y percibo el aroma embriagador de su cuerpo.

 

—Tan impaciente como siempre, señor Tomlinson. ¿Te cuento un secreto? Yo también. Pero la doctora Greene no tardará en llegar. —Me recuesto en el sofá—. Deberías comer algo. —Es una súplica.

 

—Háblame de la doctora Greene —dice cambiando hábilmente de tema.

 

—Es la mejor especialista en su campo de Seattle. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

 

Bueno, al menos eso es lo que le ha dicho mi médico a mi asistente personal.

 

—Pensaba que me iba a atender «tu» doctor.

 

—Creo que es preferible que te vea un espercialista, ¿no?

 

Me mira con expresión de extrañeza, pero asiente.

 

Ahora, a por el siguiente tema.

 

—Louis, a mi madre le gustaría que vinieras a cenar esta noche. Tengo entendido que Zayn se lo va a pedir a Perrie también. No sé si te apetece. A mí se me hace raro presentarte ami familia.

 

Tarda un segundo en procesar la información. Parece dolido.

 

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —Su voz suena indignada.

 

Oh, por el amor de Dios...

 

—Por supuesto que no.

 

¡Qué idea tan ridícula! Le lanzo una mirada ofendida. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de sí mismo?

 

—¿Y por qué se te hace raro? —pregunta.

 

—Porque no lo he hecho nunca —le contesto en tono irritado.

 

—¿Por qué tú si puedes poner los ojos en blanco y yo no?

 

—No me he dado cuenta de que lo hacía.

 

Ya me está desafiando. Otra vez.

 

—Tampoco yo, por lo general —me suelta.

 

Mierda. ¿Estamos discutiendo?

 

Oigo carraspear a Higgins.

 

—Ha llegado la doctora Greene, señor —dice.

 

—Acompáñala a la habitación del señor Tomlinson.

 

Louis se vuelve para mirarme y le tiendo la mano.

 

—No irás a venir tú también, ¿no?

 

Está horrorizado y divertido a la vez. Yo me echo a reír y noto un cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

 

—Pagaría un buen dinero por mirar, Louis, pero no creo que a la doctora le pareciera bien. —Dela la mano en la mía y yo lo acojo en mis brazos y empiezo a besarle. Su boca es suave, cálida y seductora; hundo las manos en su pelo y le beso con más fuerza. Cuando me aparto, parece sorprendido. Presiono la frente contra la de él—. Cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido. Estoy impaciente por desnudarte. —Es increíble lo mucho que te echado de menos—. Vamos, yo también quiero conocer a la doctora Greene.

 

—¿Es que no la conoces?

 

—No.

 

Cojo a Louis de la mano y nos dirigimos a la planta de arriba, al que será su dormitorio.

 

La doctora Greene tiene una de esas miradas miopes, una mirada penetrante que hace que me sienta incómodo.

 

—Señor Styles —dice estrechándome la mano que le ofrezco con movimiento firme y decidido.

 

—Gracias por venir habiéndola avisado con tan poca antelación.

 

Ladeslumbro con mi sonrisa más amable.

 

—Gracias a usted por compensármelo sobradamente, señor Styles. Señor Tomlinson —saluda a Louis con educación, y adivino que está calibrando cuál es la relación que hay entre él y yo.

 

Estoy seguro de que me ve como uno de esos villanos del cine mudo, que llevan un bgote enorme. Se vuelve y me lanza una mirada más que elocuente, invitándome a marcharme.

 

Vale.

 

—Estaré abajo —murmuro, aunque lo cierto es que me gustaría quedarme a mirar.

 

La reacción de la buena doctora sería impagable si le hiciese esa insólita petición. Me río para mis adentros solo de pensarlo y me voy a la planta de abajo, al salón.

 

Ahora que Louis ya no está conmigo, vuelve a invadirme la misma inquitud que antes. Para distraerme, decido poner dos manteles individuales sobre la encimera. Es la segunda vez que lo hago, y la primera también fue para Louis.

 

Styles, te estás ablandando.

 

Escojo una botella de Chablis para acompañar el almuerzo —es uno de los pocos chardonnays que me gustan— y, cuando termino, me siento en el sofá y hojeo la sección de deportes del periódico. Subo el volumen del mando a distancia de mi iPod con la esperanza de que la música me ayude a concentrarme en las estadísticas de la victoria de anoche de los Mariners contra loss Yankees, en lugar de pensar en qué estará ocurriendo allá arriba entre Louis y la doctora Greene.

 

Al final, el eco de los pasos de ambos resuena en el pasillo y levanto la vista cuando entran en la sala.

 

—¿Ya habéis terminado? —pregunto, y pulso el botón del mando a distancia del iPod para atenuar el aria.

 

—Sí, señor Styles. Cuídelo; es un joven hermoso e inteligente.

 

¿Qué le habrá contado Louis?

 

—Eso me propongo —contesto antes de lanzar una mirada de reojo a Louis, como diciendo: «¿A qué coño ha venido eso?».

 

Louis me mira si comprender. Bien. Entonces no se debe a nada que él le haya dicho.

 

—Le enviaré la factura —dice la doctora Greene—. Buenos días, y buena suerte, Lou.

 

Se le forman unas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos mientras nos estrecha la mano a ambos.

 

Higgins la acompaña hasta el ascensor y cierra prodentemente la puerta de doble hoja del vestíbulo.

 

—¿Cómo ha ido? —pregunto en tono risueño, divertido por las palabras de la doctora Greene.

 

—Bien, gracias —responde Louis—. Estoy totalmente sano. Pero, me ha dicho que tengo que abstenerme de practicar cualquier tipo de actividad sexual durante las cuatro próximas semanas.

 

Pero ¿qué narices estádiciendo? Lo miro completament conmocionado.

 

La expresión seria de Louis se diluye en una nueva expresión burlona y triunfal.

 

—¡Has picado!

 

Muy bueno el chiste, señor Tomlinson.

 

Entorno los ojos y su sonrisa se desvanece.

 

—¡Has picado! —le suelto yo. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le rodeo la cintura y le atraigo  hacia mí; mi cuerpo está hambriento de él—. Es usted incorregible, señor Tomlinson.

 

Entierro las manos en su pelo y lo beso con fuerza, preguntándome si no debería follármelo ahí mismo, sobre la encimera, paara darle una lección.

 

Todo a su debido tiempo, Styles.

 

—Aunque me encantaría hacértelo aquí y ahora, tienes que comer, y yo también. No quiero que te me desmayes después —murmuro.

 

—¿Solo me quieres por eso... por mi cuerpo? —pregunta.

 

—Por eso y por tu lengua viperina.

 

Le beso otra vez pensando en lo que vendrá luego... El beso se hace más intenso y profundo, y siento cómo se me tensan todos los músculos del cuerpo. Deseo a este hombre. Quiero follármelo en el suelo, pero lo suelto; los dos estamos sin aliento.

 

—¿Qué música es esta? —pregunta con voz ronca.

 

—Es una pieza de Villa-Lobos, de sus Bachianas Brasileiras. Buena, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí —dice mirando hacia la barra del desayuno.

 

Saco la ensalada César del frigorífico, la coloco sobre la mesa entre los manteles individuales y le pregunto si le apetece.

 

—Sí, perfecto, gracias.

 

Sonríe.

 

Saco la botella de Chablis de la vinoteca climatizada y noto sus ojos clavados en mí. No sabía que pudiese gustarme la vida doméstica.

 

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunto.

 

—Observaba cómo te mueves.

 

—¿Y? —pregunto, sorprendido momentáneamente.

 

—Eres muy elegante —comenta en voz baja, con las mejillas coloradas.

 

—Vaya, gracias, señor Tomlinson. —Me siento a su lado, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a su cariñoso cumplido. Nedie me había dicho nunca eso—. ¿Chablis?

 

—Por favor.

 

—Sírvete ensalada. Come.

 

Toma un bocado, y luego otro... y otro más. ¡Está comiendo! Termina antes que yo. Debía de estar hambriento.

 

—¿Impaciente como de costumbre, señor Tomlinson?

 

—Sí —murmura lanzándome una mirada recatada por debajo de las pestañas.

 

Mierda. Ya estamos.

 

La atracción.

 

Como si estuviese bajo un hechizo, me levanto y lo estrecho entre mis brazos.

 

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —murmuro, y ruego para mis adentros que me responda que sí.

 

—No he firmado nada.

 

—Le sé... pero últimamente te estás saltando todas las normas.

 

—¿Me vas a pegar?

 

—Sí, pero no para hacerte daño. Ahora mismo no quiero castigarte. Si te hubiera pillado anoche... bueno, eso habría sido otra historia.

 

Su cara se transforma en una expresión horrorizada.

 

Oh, nene...

 

—Que nadie intente convencerte de otra cosa, Louis; una de las razones por las que la gente como yo hace esto es porque le gusta infligir daño o sentir dolor. Así de sencillo. A ti no, así que ayer dediqué un buen rato a pensar en todo esto.

 

Le rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, presionándolo contra mi creciente erección.

 

—¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión? —susurra.

 

—No, y ahora mismo no quiero más que atarte y follarte hsta dejarte sin sentido. ¿Estás preparado para eso?

 

Su expresión se vuelve más oscura, sensual, y llena de curiosidad carnal.

 

—Sí —dice; una palabra suave como un suspiro.

 

Joder, menos mal...

 

—Bien. Vamos.

 

Lo llevo arriba, al cuarto de juegos. Mi refugio. Donde puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. Cierro los ojos saboreando un instante la sensación de euforia.

 

¿Alguna vez he estado tan increíblemente excitado?

 

Cierro la puerta, le suelto la mano y lo miro fijamente. Separa los labios al tomar aire; su expresión es agitada. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Dispuesto. Expectante.

 

—Mientras estés aquí dentro, eres completamente mío. Harás lo que me apetezca. ¿Entendido?

 

Se humedece el labio superior con la lengua y hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

 

Buen chico.

 

—Quítate los zapatos de vestir.

 

Trago saliva mientras él empieza a quitárselos. Los recojo y los dejo junto a la puerta.

 

—Bien. No titubees cuando te pido que hagas algo. Ahora te voy a quitar ell traje, algo que hace días que vengo queriendo hacer, si no me falla la memoria. —Hago una pausa para asegurarme de que todavía me escucha—. Quiero que estés a gusto con tu cuerpo, Louis. Tienes un cuerpo que me gusta mirar. Es una gozada contemplarlo. De hecho, podría estar mirándolo todo el día, y quiero que te desinhibas y no te avergüences de tu desnudez. ¿Entendido?

 

—Sí.

 

—Sí, ¿qué? —Hablo en tono más severo.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—¿Lo dices en serio?

 

Quiero que te desinhibas, Lou.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Le quito la chaqueta del traje.

 

—Bien. Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

 

Alza los brazos despacio. Cojo el dobladillo de la camisa y se la subo por el cuerpo, dejándo su torso al descubierto centímetro a centímetro, solo para mis ojos. Cuando se la he quitado, doy un paso atrás para poder contemplarlo a mi antojo.

 

Abdomen, pecho, brazos, cara, boca... es perfecto. Doblo su camisa y la dejo sobre la cómoda de los juguetes. Alargo la mano y le subo la barbilla.

 

—Te estás mordiendo el labio. Sabes cómo me pone eso —le regaño—. Date la vuelta.

 

Obedece y se vuelve de cara a la puerta. Le desabrocho el pantalón y se lo bajo, rozándole la piel con las yemas de los dedos; su cuerpo tiembla bajo mi tacto. Le quito la prenda y la lanzo encima de su camisa. Me quedo a su lado, sin tocarlo, escuchando su respiración acelerada y percibiendo el calor que emana de su piel. Está excitado; yo también. Le acaricio el pelo, tiene un tacto suave como la seda. Enredo mis dedos y tiro de él, obligándole a ladear la cabeza y dejando su cuello al descubierto, a merced de mi boca.

 

Le recorro con la nariz la línea que va desde su oreja al hombro y de vuelta otra vez, inhalando el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo.

 

Joder, qué bien huele...

 

—Hueles tan divinamente como siempre, Louis.

 

Deposito un beso debajo de su oreja, justo encima de una vena palpitante.

 

Louis gime.

 

—Calle. No hagas ni un solo ruido. Date la vuelta.

 

Lo hace al instante.

 

—Cuando te pida que entres aquí, vendrás así. Solo en calzoncillos. ¿Entendido?

 

—Sí.

 

—Sí, ¿qué?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Buen chico.

 

Aprende rápido. Tiene los brazos inertes en los costados y noaparta lamirada de mí. Expectante.

 

—Cuando te pida que entres aquí, espero que te arrodilles allí. —Señalo un rincón de la habitación, junto a la puerta—. Hazlo.

 

Pestañea dos veces, pero no necesito repetírselo: se vuelve y se arrodilla de cara a mí y a la habitación.

 

Le doy permiso para sentarse sobre los talones y así lo hace.

 

—Las manos y los brazos pegados a los muslos. Bien. Separa las rodillas. Más. —Quiero verte entero, nene—. Más. Perfecto. Mira al suelo.

 

No me mires a mí ni a la habitación. Puedes quedarte ahí sentado dando rienda suelta a tu fantasía mientras imaginas qué voy a hacerte.

 

Me acerco a él y me complace ver que mantiene la cabeza agachada. Alargo el brazo y le tiro del pelo, de manera que nuestras miradas se encuentran.

 

—¿Podrás recordar esta posición, Louis?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Bien. Quédate ahí, no te muevas.

 

Paso por su lado, abro la puerta pero anes me vuelvo y lomiro. Tiene la cabeza gacha, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

 

Qué espectáculo más maravilloso... Buen chico.

 

Me dan ganas de abalanzarme sobre él, pero reprimo mi ansia y me encamino con paso firme a mi habitación, en la planta de abajo.

 

Joder, Styles, ten un poco de dignidad...

 

Una vez en el vestíbulo, me quito laropa y saco mis vaqueros favorios de un cajón. Son mis DJ: mis _dom jeans_ , mis vaqueros de dominante.

 

Me los pongo y me abrocho todos los botones salvo el superior. Del mismo cajón saco la fusta nueva y una bata acolchada de color gris. Cuando salgo del vestidor, cojo unos condones y me los guardo en el bolsillo.

 

Ya está.

 

Empieza el espectáculo, Styles.

 

Cuando regreso al cuarto de juegos, Louis está en la misma posición: con la cabeza agachada y las manos en las rodillas. Cierro la puerta y cuelgo la bata en el colgador. Camino por su lado.

 

—Buen chico, Louis. Estás precioso así. Bien hecho. Ponte de pie.

 

Se levanta sin alzar la cabeza.

 

—Me puedes mirar.

 

Unos ávidos ojos azules miran hacia arriba.

 

—Ahora voy a encadenarte, Louis. Dame la mano derecha.

 

Le tiendo la mía y él pone la mano encima. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, le vuelvo la palma hacia arriba y saco la fusta que llevo detrás de la espalda. Le golpeo rápidamente la superficie de la mano con el extremo de la fusta. Él se sobresalta y cierra la mano pestañeando y mirándome con gesto de sorpresa.

 

—¿Cómo te ha sentado eso? —le pregunto.

 

Se le acelera la respiración y vuelve a mirarme antes de desplazar la vista hacia la palma de su mano.

 

—Respóndeme.

 

—Bien —dice arrugando la frente.

 

—No frunzas el ceño —le advierto—. ¿Te ha dolido?

 

—No.

 

—Esto te va a doler. ¿Entendido?

 

—Sí —contesta en tono vacilante.

 

—Va en serio —insisto, y le enseño la fusta. Marrón, de cuero trenzado, ¿lo ves? Tengo buena memoria. Me mira a los ojos, asombrado, y yo arrugo un poco los labios, divertido—. **Nos proponemos complacer** , señor Tomlinson. Ven.

 

Lo llevo al centro de la habitación y lo sitúo bajo el sistema de sujeción.

 

—Esta rejilla está pensada para que los grilletes se muevan a través de ella.

 

Levanta la vista para examinar el complicado sistema y luego me mira.

 

—Vamos a empezar aquí, pero quiero follarte de pie, así que terminaremos en aquella pared. —Señalo la cruz de san Andrés—. Ponte las manos por encima de la cabeza.

 

Me obedece inmediatamente. Extraigo los grilletes con muñequeras de cuero negro que cuelgan de la rejilla y le ato las muñecas, primero una y luego la otra. Soy una persona muy metódica, pero Louis consigue distraerme: así, tan cerca de él, percibiendo su excitación, su deseo, tocándolo... me cuesta concentrarme. Una vez está atado, doy un paso atrás y suelto un prolongado suspiro de alivio.

 

Por fin te tengo donde yo quiero, Louis Tomlinson.

 

Me paseo despacio a su alrededor admirando el espectáculo.

 

—Está fabulso atado así, señor Tomlinson. Y con esa lengua viperina quita de momento. Me gusta.

 

Me detengo delante de él, deslizo los dedos entre sus calzoncillos y, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se los bajo por sus fuertes piernas hasta arrodillarme delante de él.

 

Adorándolo como a un dios. Es precioso.

 

Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, estrujo sus calzoncillos entre mis manos, me los acerco a la nariz e inspiro hondo. Se queda boquiabierto y abre los ojos de golpe, entre encandalizado y divertido.

 

Sí. Sonrío. Es la reacción perfecta.

 

Me meto los calzoncillos en el bolsillo trasro de los vaqueros y me levanto planeando mi próximo movimiento. Sin soltar la fusta, la deslizo por su vientre y voy trazando círculos alrededor del ombligo con la punta plana: la lengua de cuero. Él contiene el aliento y se estremece con el contacto.

 

Esto te va a gustar, Lou. Confía en mí.

 

Muy despacio, empiezo de nuevo a caminar a su alrededor, deslizando lafusta por su piel, por el vientre, por la cintura, por la parte baja de la espalda... En la segunda vuelta, la sacudo de pronto azotándolo en el trasero.

 

—¡Ah! —exclama, y se retuerce atrapado en los grilletes.

 

—Calla —le advierto y camino a su alrededor otra vez.

 

Vuelvo a azotarlo en el mismo sitio, tandulce, y él suelta un gemido al notar el contacto, con los ojos cerrados, mientras asimila la sensación. Otro movimiento de muñeca y la fusta le da en uno de los pezones. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime. Vuelvo a apuntar con la fusta y la lengua de cuero le lame el otro pezón. Observo cómo se le endurece la polla al contacto, alargándose ante las sensaciones.

 

—¿Te gusta esto?

 

—Sí —contesta con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

 

Le doy en el culo con la fusta. Más fuerte esta vez.

 

—Sí, ¿qué?

 

—Sí, señor —gimotea.

 

Despacio, con delicadeza, le derramo sobre el vientre una sucesión de caricias, azotes y lametazos, recorriéndole el cuerpo hacia abajo, hacia mi objetivo. Con una pequeña sacudida, la lengua de cuero le muerde el frenillo y él grita con fuerza.

 

—¡Por favor! —exclama con un grito ahogado.

 

—Calla —le ordeno, y lo castigo con otro azote más fuerte en el trasero.

 

Deslizo la lengua de cuero por su vello púbico arrastrándola por su polla hasta recorrer la punta. El cuero marrón reluce con líquido preseminal.

 

—Líquido preseminal, Louis. Abre los ojos y la boca.

 

Respira con dificultad, pero separa los labios y me dirige una mirada aturdida y perdida en la carnalidad del momento. Entonces le meto la punta de cuero en la boca.

 

—Mira cómo sabes. Chupa. Chupa fuerte, nene.

 

Cierra los labios alrededor de la fusta, y es como si los tuviera alrededor de mi polla.

 

Mierda.

 

Está increíblemente bueno y no puedo contenerme.

 

Retiro la fusta de su boca y le rodeo con los brazos. Él abre la boca para mí cuando le beso, explorándolo con la lengua, regodeándome en el sabor de su deseo.

 

—Oh, Louis, sabes fenomenal —murmuro—. ¿Hago que te corras?

 

—Por favor —me suplica.

 

Un movimiento de la muñeca y la fusta le sacude el trasero.

 

—Por favor, ¿qué?

 

—Por favor, señor —gimotea.

 

Buen chico. Doy un paso atrás.

 

—¿Con esto? —pregunto sosteniendo en alto la fusta para que pueda verla.

 

—Sí, señor —dice para mi sorpresa.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

No puedo creer la suerte que tengo.

 

—Sí, por favor, señor.

 

Oh, Lou... Joder, eres un dios...

 

—Cierra los ojos.

 

Hace lo que se le ha ordenado. Y, con infinito cuidado, empiezo a besarle el cuerpo mientras desciende. Cuando llego a su polla, me la meto de golpe en la boca. No tarda en jadear de nuevo,más excitado aún que antes. Me la meto en la boca una y otra, y otra vez.

 

Tira de las ataduras, sin dejar de gemir. Entonces se calla y sé que está al borde del clímax. De pronto echa la cabeza hacia atrás, abrelaboca y grita su orgasmo mientras las convulsiones le estremecen todo el cuerpo. Le rodeo con los brazos, sujetándolo mientras su cuerpo se disuelve. Sufe un espasmo tras otro entre mis brazos.

 

Pero no, no hemos acabado todavía, Lou.

 

Con las manos debajo de sus muslos, le levanto el cuerpo tembloroso en el aire y lo llevo, atado aún a la rejilla, hacia la cruz de san Andrés. Una vez allí, lo suelto y él se queda derecho, atrapado entre la cruz y mis hombros.

 

Le preparo rápidamente con mis dedos llenos de lubricante y no tardo en desabrocharme los botones de los vaqueros y libero mi miembro. Me saco un condón del bolsillo, abro el paquete con los dientes y, con una mano, lo deslizo sobre mi erección.

 

Vuelvo a levantarlo con delicadeza y murmuro:

 

—Levanta las piernas, nene, enróscamelas en la cintura.

 

Le recuesto la espalda sobre la madera y le ayudo a envolverme las caderas con las piernas. Él apoya los codos sobre mis hombros.

 

Eres mío, nene.

 

Con una sola embestida, estoy dentro de él.

 

Joder. Es una maravilla.

 

Me paro un momento a saborearle. Luego empiezo a moverme, deleitándome con cada envite. Lo siento, una y otra vez, jadeando yo también mientras trato de insuflar aire a mis pulmones y me abandono entre los brazos de este hermoso hombre. Abro la boca junto a su cuello, saboreándole. Su aroma me inunda, me llena por completo. Lou. Lou. Lou. No quiero parar.

 

De pronto, todo su cuerpo se tensa y se retuerce entre convulsiones a mi alrededor.

 

Sí. Otra vez. Y doy rienda suelta a mi deseo yo también. Inundándolo. Sujetándolo. Venerándolo.

 

Sí. Sí. Sí.

 

Es tan hermoso... Y, joder, ha sido absolutamente increíble.

 

Salgo de él y, cuando se desploma sobre mí, desabrocho enseguida las muñequeras de la rejillas y lo sujeto mientras los dos nos dejamos caer al suelo.  Lo acojo entre mis piernas, rodeándolo con los brazos, y él se apoya en mí, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada.

 

—Muy bien, nene. ¿Te ha dolido?

 

—No —contesta con voz casi inaudible.

 

—¿Esperabas que te doliera? —le pregunto, y le aparto unos mechones de flequillo de la cara para poder verlo mejor.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Lo ves? Casi todo tu miedo está solo en tu cabeza. —Le acaricio el rostro—. ¿Lo harías otra vez?

 

No responde de inmediato, y por un momento creo que se ha quedado dormido.

 

—Sí —susurra al cabo de un instante.

 

Gracias, oh, Dios...

 

Le abrazo.

 

—Bien. Yo también. —Y otra vez, y otra. Le beso con ternura en la nuca e inhalo con fuerza. Huele a Lou, a sudor y a sexo—. Y aún no he terminado contigo —le aseguro.

 

Me siento muy orgulloso de él. Lo ha hecho. Ha hecho cuanto le he pedido.

 

Él es todo lo que quiero.

 

Y de pronto me invade una sensación desconocida que me estremece todo el cuerpo, me arrolla e inunda cada centímetro de mi ser, dejando una estela de miedo y desazón a su paso.

 

Lou vuelve lacabeza y empieza a acariciarme el pecho con la nariz.

 

La oscuridad se hace más intensa, inesperada y familiar a la vez, y la desazón anterior deja paso a una clara sensación de terror. Siento que se me tensan todos los músculos del cuerpo. Lou me mira con ojos serenos y transparentes mientras yo trato de controlar mi miedo.

 

—No hagas eso —susurro. Por favor.

 

Se echa hacia atrás y observa mi pecho.

 

Recupera el control, Styles.

 

—Arrodíllate junto a la puerta —le ordeno al tiempo que lo suelto y me aparto de él.

 

Vete. No me toques.

 

Se levanta con movimientos temblorosos y se dirige con paso torpe hacia la puerta, donde retoma su postura anterior, arrodillado.

 

Respiro hondo para centrarme.

 

¿Se puede saber qué me estás haciendo, Lou?

 

Me levanto y estiro los músculos, ahora ya más calmado.

 

Arrodillado junto a la puerta, es la viva imagen del sumiso ideal. Tiene los ojos vidriosos; está cansado. Estoy seguro de que le está bajando el subidón de adrenalina. Se le cierran los párpados.

 

No, eso no puede ser. Le quieres como sumiso, Styles. Enséñale qué significa eso.

 

Saco de la cómoda de juguetes una de las bridas para cables que compré en Payne’s y unas tijeras.

 

—Le aburro, ¿verdad,señor Tomlinson? —le pregunto esta vez en un tono más duro. Le despierto de golpe y me mira con aire culpable—. Levántate —ordeno.

 

Se pone de pie despacio.

 

—Estás destrozado, ¿verdad?

 

Asiente con una sonrisa tímida.

 

Oh, nene, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

 

—Aguante, señor Tomlinson. Yo aún no he tenido bastante de ti. Pon las manos al frente como si estucieras rezando.

 

Frunce el ceño un momento, pero junta las palmas de las manos y las levanta. Le ato la brida para cables alrededor de las muñecas. Me mira de pronto, comprendiendo.

 

—¿Te resulta familiar? —Le sonrío y recorro el plástico con el dedo para comprobar que he dejado suficiente espacio y no le aprieta demasiado—. Tengo una tijeras aquí. —Se las enseño—. Te las puedo cortar en un segundo. —Mis palabras parecen tranquilizarlo—. Ven. —Sujetándolo de las manos atadas, lo conduzco al extremo de la habitación, donde está la cama de cuatro postes—. Quiero más... muchísimo más —le susurro al oído mientras él observa la cama—. Pero seré rápido. Estás cansado. Agárrate al poste.

 

Se detiene y aferra la columna de madera.

 

—Más abajo —le ordeno. Desplaza las manos hacia la base hasta que se dobla sobre su estómago—. Bien. No te sueltes. Si lo haces, te azotaré. ¿Entendido?

 

—Sí, señor —dice,

 

—Bien. —Lo agarro por las caderas y lo levanto hacia mí para colocarlo en posición hasta que tengo su precioso trasero en el aire y a mi entera disposición—. No te sueltes, Louis —le advierto—. Te voy a follar duro por detrás. Sujétate bien al poste para noperder el equilibrio. ¿Entendido?

 

—Sí.

 

Le doy con fuerza en el culo con la mano.

 

—Sí, señor —dice enseguida.

 

—Separa las piernas. —Pongo el pie derecho contra el suyo y le separo más las piernas—. Eso está mejor. Después de esto, te dejaré dormir.

 

Su espalda es una curva perfecta; el contorno de cada vértebra dibujado desde la nuca hasta ese culo ideal y precioso. Recorro el perfil con los dedos.

 

—Tienes una piel preciosa, Louis —murmuro para mí.

 

Me agacho detrás de él y sigo eltrazado de mis dedos con la boca, depositando suaves besos en la columna. Al mismo tiempo, le acaricio el cuerpo por delante, palpando su polla suavemente. Él se retuerce en mis manos y le doy un beso tierno en la cintura, para luego succionar y mordisquearle la piel sin dejar de masajearle el pene.

 

Suelta un gemido. Me detengo y me echo hacia atrás un momento para contemplar la maravillosa escena, y siento cómo se me reaviva la erección solo con mirarle. Saco otro condón del bolsillo, me quito los vaqueros de una patada y abro el envoltorio. Me lo coloco en la polla con las dos manos.

 

—Tienes un culo muy sexy y cautivador, Louis Tomlinson. La de cosas que me gustaría hacerle.

 

Le acaricio una de las nalgas, masajeándolas, y luego deslizo dos dedos en su interior, abriéndolo.

 

Gime de nuevo.

 

Está listo.

 

—Qué dilatado... Nunca me decepciona, señor Tomlinson. Agárrate fuerte... esto va a ser rápido, nene.

 

Lo sujeto de las caderas y me sitúo en su entrada, luego me incoporo, le agarro del pelo, y lo oprimo con fuerza. Con una mano en la polla y la otra en su pelo, le penetro.

 

Es... tan... increíblemente... maravilloso...

 

Me retiro despacio, le sujeto la cadera con la otra mano y le tiro del pelo con más fuerza.

 

Sumiso.

 

Le embisto de golpe empujándolo hacia delante y arrancándole un grito.

 

—¡Aguanta, Louis! —le recuerdo. Si no se agarra bien, podría hacerse daño.

 

Sin aliento, presiona hacia atrás, contra mí, tensando las piernas.

 

Buen chico.

 

Luego empiezo a embestirlo con movimientos implacables, arrancándole pequeños gritos ahogados mientras sigue aferrado al poste. Pero no se arredra, sino que sigue empujando hacia atrás.

 

Bravo, Lou.

 

Y en ese momento, lo siento. Despacio. Siento sus entrañas atenazándose alrededor de mi erección. Pierdo el control, l embisto con una nueva arremetida y me quedo inmóvil.

 

—Vamos, Lou, dámelo —le ordeno con un gruñido mientras me corro, con una intensidad arrolladora, y su liberación prolonga la mía mientras lo sostengo en alto.

 

Lo cojo en brazos y lo tumbo conmigo en el suelo, Louis encima de mí, los dos mirando al techo. Está del todo relajado, sin duda exhausto, y el peso de su cuerpo me resulta agradable y reconfortante. Miro arriba, a los mosquetones, preguntándome si algún día me dejará colgarlo de ahí.

 

Probablemente no.

 

Y no me importa.

 

Ha sido nuestra primera vez aquí dentro y él ha estado increíble. Le beso en la oreja.

 

—Levanta las manos —le digo con voz ronca. Las levanta muy despacio, como si tuviera los brazos de cemento, y deslizo las tijeras por debajo de la brida para cable—. Declaro inaugurado este Lou —murmuro y corto el plástico, liberándolo.

 

Se ríe y su cuerpo se estremece en mis brazos. Es una sensación extraña y en absoluto desagradable, y me hace sonreír.

 

—Qué soniso tan hermoso.

 

Me encanta hacerle reír. Debería reír más.

 

—Eso es culpa mía —murmuro mientras le masajeo los brazos y los hombros. Se vuelve a mirarme con el gesto fatigado y curiosidad en los ojos—. Que no rías más a menudo —le aclaro.

 

—No soy muy risueño —contesta antes de soltar un bostezo.

 

—Oh, pero cuando ocurre, señor Tomlinson, es una maravilla y un deleite contemplarlo.

 

—Muy florido, señor Styles —dice burlándose de mí.

 

Sonrío.

 

—Parece que te han follado bien y te hace falta dormir.

 

—Eso no es nada florido —bromea regañándome.

 

Lo aparto con cuidado para poder levantarme, busco los vaqueros y me los pongo.

 

—No quiero asustar a Higgins, ni tampoco a la señora Jones.

 

Aunque no sería la primera vez.

 

Louis sigue sentado en el suelo, en una especie de trance. Lo agarro por los brazos, lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo hasta la puerta de la habitación. Descuelgo la bata gris de detrás de la puerta y se la pongo. No tiene fuerzas para nada; está completamente desfallecido.

 

—A la cama —anuncio, y le doy un beso rápido.

 

Una expresión de alarma asoma a su rostro soñoliento.

 

—Para dormir —puntualizo, para tranquilizarlo.

 

Me agacho para cogerlo en brazos, lo estrecho contra mi pecho y lo llevo a la habitación del sumiso. Una vez allí, retiro el edredón y lo tumbo en la cama, y, en un momento de debilidad, me echo a su lado. Nos tapo a ambos con el edredón y lo abrazo.

 

Lo tendré así abrazado solo un momento, hasta que se duerma.

 

—Duerme, precioso.

 

Le beso el pelo con una sensación de satisfacción absoluta... y de agradecimiento. Lo hemos hecho. Este hombre dulce e inocente me ha dejado hacer lo que he querido con él. Y creo que ha disfrutado. Yo sí, desde luego... como nunca.

 

 

_Mami está sentada mirándome en el espejo que tiene esa grieta tan grande._

_Yo le peino el pelo. Es muy suave, y huele a mami y a flores._

_Coge el cepillo y se enrolla el pelo con él una y otra vez._

_Al final, le cae como una serpiente barrigona por la espalda._

_—Así mejor —dice._

_Y se vuelve y me sonríe._

_Hoy está contenta._

_Me gusta cuando mami está contenta._

_Me gusta cuando me sonríe._

_Está guapa cuando sonríe._

_—Vamos a hacer una tarta renacuajo._

_Tarta de manzana._

_Me gusta cuando mami hace tartas._

 

 

Me despierto de golpe con el cerebro impregnado de un dolce olor. Es Louis. Está profundamente dormido a mi lado. Vuelvo a tumbarme y miro el techo.

 

¿Cuándo he dormido yo en esta habitación?

 

Nunca.

 

Es un pensamiento inquietante y, por alguna razón inexplicable, me produce un gran desasosiego.

 

¿Qué está pasando, Styles?

 

Me incorporo con cuidado, para no despertarle, y me quedo mirando su cuerpo dormido. Ya sé a qué se debe mi desazón: es porque estoy aquí con él. Salgo de la cama, dejando que siga durmiendo, y vuelvo al cuarto de juegos. Recojo la brida y los condones usados y me los meto en el bolsillo, donde encuentro sus calzoncillos. Con la fusta, su ropa y su calzado en la mano, salgo y cierro  la puerta con llave al marcharme. De vuelta en su dormitorio, lecuelgo el traje y la camisa en la puerta del vestidor y le dejo el calzado debajo de la silla. Me saco sus calzoncillos del bolsillo... y entonces se me ocurre una idea retorcida.

 

Me voy al cuarto de baño. Necesito darme una ducha antes de la cena con mi familia. Dejaré a Louis dormir un rato más.

 

El agua está ardiendo y me cae en cascada sobre el cuerpo, arrastrando consigo toda la ansiedad y el desasosiego que sentía unos momentos antes. Para ser una primera vez, no ha estado nada mal, para ninguno de los dos. Y yo que creía que una relación con Louis iba a ser imposible... Ahora, en cambio, el fututo está lleno de posibilidades. Tomo nota mentalmente de llamar a Caroline Acton por la mañana para que vista a mi chico.

 

Después de pasar una hora muy productiva trabajando en mi estudio, poniéndome al día con los informes que tengo que leer para el trabajo, decido que Louis ya ha dormido suficiente. Fuera está anocheciendo y tenemos que salir dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos para ir a cenar a casa de mis padres. Me ha resultado más fácil concentrarme en el trabajo sabiendo que él está en la planta de arriba en su dormitorio.

 

Me resulta algo extraño.

 

Seguramente se debe a que sé que está seguro en esa habitación.

 

Saco un zumo de arándanos y una botella de agua con gas de la nevera. Los mezclo en un vaso y subo al piso de arriba.

 

Todavía duerme profundamente, hecho un ovillo en el mismo sitio donde lo he dejado antes; diría que ni siquiera se ha movido. Tiene los labios separados mientras respira con suavidad. El pelo está alborotado. Me siento en el borde de la cama, a su lado, me agacho y le beso en la sen. Protesta con un murmullo entre sueños.

 

—Louis, despierta.

 

Le hablo en voz baja y tierna para sacarlo de su sueño.

 

—No —gimotea abrazándose a la almohada.

 

—En media hora tenemos que ir a cenar a casa de mis padres.

 

Abre los ojos, parpadea y me mira.

 

—Vamos, bello durmiente. Levanta. —Vuelvo a besarlo en la sien—. Te he traído algo de beber. Estaré abajo. No vuelvas a dormirte o te meterás en un lío —le advierto mientras se despereza.

 

Le beso una vez más y miro la silla, en la que no encontrará su ropa interior, y vuelvo abajo como si tal cosa, incapaz de contener la sonrisa.

 

Hora de jugar, Styles.

 

Mientras espero al señor Tomlinson, pulso el botón del mando a distancia del iPod y la música cobra vida en modo aleatorio. Inquieto, me acerco a las puertas de la terraza y contemplo el cielo del crepúsculo mientras escucho «And She Was», de los Talking Heads.

 

Oigo entrar a Higgins.

 

—Señor Styles, ¿quiere que saque el coche?

 

—Danos cinco minutos.

 

—Sí, señor —dice antes de desaparecer en dirección al ascensor de servicio.

 

Louis aparece en la entrada del salón al cabo de unos minutos. Está radiante, espectacular incluso... y luce una expresión divertida en la cara. ¿Dirá algo de los calzoncillos que no aparecen?

 

—Hola —saluda con una sonrisa críptica.

 

—Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

Su sonrisa se hace más luminosa aún.

 

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? —dice fingiendo indiferencia.

 

—Fenomenal, señor Tomlinson.

 

El suspense me resulta muy estimulante, y espero que mi cara no deje traslucir el ansia que siento.

 

—Frank. Jamás te habría tomado por fan de Sinatra —dice ladeando la cabeza y mirándome con curiosidad, mientras las sensuales notas de «Witchcraft» inundan la habitación.

 

—Soy ecléctico, señor Tomlinson.

 

Doy un paso en dirección a él hasta tenerlo justo delante. ¿Me lo va a preguntar? Busco una respuesta en sus resplandecientes ojos azules.

 

Vamos, nene,pregúntame por tus calzoncillos...

 

—Baila conmigo —susurro mientras saco el mando a distancia del bolsillo para subir el volumen hasta que la voz de Frank nos envuelve por completo.

 

Me coge de la mano. Yo le rodeo la cintura y atraigo su hermoso cuerpo hacia mí, y empezamos a bailar un lento y sencillo fox-trot. Me agarra el hombro, pero estoy preparado para el contacto y juntos nos ponemos a dar vueltas por todo el salón, mientras su cara radiante ilumina la estancia... y me ilumina a mí. Sigue mi ritmo sin problemas y, cuando termina la canción, está mareado y sin aliento.

 

Igual que yo.

 

—No hay nadie más lindo que tú —murmuro cambiando la letra de la canción, y le planto un beso casto en los labios—. Vaya, esto ha vuelto el color a sus mejillas, señor Tomlinson. Gracias por el baile. ¿Vamos a conocer a mis padres?

 

—De nada, y sí, estoy impaciente por conocerlos —contesta, ruborizado y precioso.

 

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

 

—Sí, sí —dice en un tono firme.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

Asiente esbozando con los labios una sonrisa traviesa.

 

Vaya, sí que tiene agallas.

 

Sonrío.

 

—Muy bien. —No consigo disimular mi regocijo—. Si así es como quiere jugar, señor Tomlinson.

 

Recojo mi chaqueta y nos encaminamos al ascensor.

 

No deja de sorprenderme, impresionarme y desarmarme por completo. Voy a tener que pasarme toda la cena con mis padres sabiendo que mi chico no lleva ropa interior. De hecho, ahora mismo estoy en este ascensor y sé que debajo de los pantalones no lleva absolutamente nada.

 

Le ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla, Styles.

 

 

Louis permanece en silencio mientras Higgins conduce en dirección norte por la interestatal 5. Veo un pedazo del lago Union; la luna se oculta detrás de una nube y el agua se oscurece, como mi humor. ¿Por qué he decidido presentárselo a mis padres? Cuando lo conozcan, se crearán ciertas expectativas. Y Lou también. No estoy seguro de que la relación que quiero mantener con Louis pueda llegar a cumplir esas expectativas. Y lo que es peor: fui yo quien puso en marcha toda esta rueda cuando insistí en que conociera a Anne. Yo soy el único culpable. Yo, y el hecho de que Zayn se está tirando a su compañera de piso.

 

¿A quién pretendo engañar? Si no quisiera presentárselo a mis padres, Louis no estaría aquí. Ojalá la idea no me pusiese tan nervioso.

 

Sí, ese es el problema.

 

—¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar? —pregunta sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

 

Oh, Lou. No te gustaría saberlo, creéme.

 

 

_—Harry, sujétame. Así. Más fuerte. Muy bien. Un paso. Dos. Bien. Sigue la música. Sinatra es perfecto para el fox-trot._

_Caroline está en su elemento._

_—Sí, señora._

 

 

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —le digo.

 

—Sí —contesta, pero el tono de su voz dice lo contrario.

 

Tú lo has querido. Suelto un suspiro en la oscuridad, junto a él.

 

—A la señora Robinson le gustaba bailar.

 

—Debía de ser muy buena maestra —susurra con la voz teñida de tristeza, y también de admiración, a su pesar.

 

—Lo era.

 

 

_—Eso es. Otra vez. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cariño, ya lo tienes._

_Caroline y yo nos deslizamos bailando por la superficie de su sótano._

_—Otra vez._

_Se ríe, echando la cabeza haacia atrás, y parece una mujer mucho más joven, como si tuviera la mitad de su edad._

 

 

Louis asiente y mira el paisaje; seguramente se está creando una imagen de Caroline. O tal vez está pensando en que dentro de unos momentos conocerá a mis padres. Me encantaría saber en qué piensa. A lo mejor está nervioso. Como yo. Es la primera vez que llevo a un chico a casa de mis padres.

 

Cuando Louis empieza a removerse inquieto en el asiento, intuyo que algo le preocupa. ¿Estará intranquilo por lo que hemos hecho hoy?

 

—No lo hagas —digo en voz más baja de lo que pretendía.

 

Se vuelve a mirarme con una expresión inescrutable en la oscuridad.

 

—¿Que no haga el qué?

 

—No le des tantas vueltas a las cosas, Louis. —Sea lo que sea en lo que estés pensando. Alargo el brazo, le cojo la mano y le beso los nudillos—. Lo he pasado estupendamente esta tarde. Gracias.

 

Veo un breve destello de dientes blancos y una sonrisa tímida.

 

—¿Por qué has usado una brida? —pregunta.

 

Se interesa por lo ocurrido esta tarde; eso es bueno.

 

—Es rápido, es fácil y es una sensación y una experiencia distinta para ti. Sé que parece bastante brutal, pero me gusta que las sujeciones sean así. —Tengo la boca seca al intentar darle un poco de humor a nuestra conversación—. Lo más eficaz para evitar que te muevas.

 

Mira rápidamente hacia Higgins, que está en el asiento delantero.

 

Cariño, no te preocupes por él. Sabe exactamente lo que pasa aquí y lleva haciendo esto cuatro años.

 

—Forma parte de mi mundo, Louis.

 

Le aprieto la mano con gesto tranquilizador antes de soltarle. Louis mira de nuevo por la ventanilla; estamos rodeados de agua al atravesar el lago Washington por el puente de la 520, mi parte favorita del trayecto. Encoge las piernas y, acurrucado en el asiento, se abraza las rodillas.

 

Le pasa algo.

 

—¿Un dólar por tus pensamientos? —le pregunto cuandome mira.

 

Suelta un suspiro.

 

Mierda.

 

—¿Tan malo son?

 

—Ojalá supiera lo que piensas tú —replica.

 

Sonrío, aliviado al oír sus palabras; me alegro de que no sepa qué me pasa por la mente.

 

—Lo mismo digo, nene —contesto.

 

 

Higgins para el coche delante de la puerta principal de mis padres.

 

—¿Estás preparado para esto? —le pregunto a Louis. Él asiente y yo le aprieto a mano—. También es la primera vez para mí —susurro. Cuando Higgins baja del vehículo, le lanzo a Louis una sonrisa maliciosa y salaz—. Apuesto a que ahora te gustaría llevar tu ropita interior.

 

Da un respingo y frunce el ceño, pero yo bajo del coche para saludar a mis padres, que nos esperan en el umbral de la puerta. Louis camina con aire sereno y despreocupado al rodear el coche en dirección a nosotros.

 

—Louis, ya conoces a mi madre, Anne. Este es mi padre, Des.

 

—Señor Styles, es un placer conocerlo.

 

Sonríe y estrecha la mano que le tiende mi padre.

 

—El placer es todo mío, Louis.

 

—Por favor, llámeme Lou.

 

—Lou, cuánto me alegro de volver a verte. —Anne le abraza—. Pasa, querido.

 

Tomándolo del brazo, lo conduce al interior de la casa y yo sigo la figura sin calzoncillos de Louis.

 

—¿Ya ha llegado? —exclama Cher desde dentro.

 

Louis me mira nervioso.

 

—Esa es Cher, mi hermana.

 

Ambos nos volvemos en dirección al taconeo que se oye por el pasillo. Y allí está Cher.

 

—¡Louis! He oído hablar tanto de ti...

 

Cher lo envuelve en un fuerte abrazo. Después lo coge de la mano y lo arrastra al vestíbulo mientras mis padres y yo les seguimos.

 

—Harry nunca ha traído a un chico a casa —dice mi hermana, entusiasmada.

 

—Cher, cálmate —la reprende Anne.

 

Sí, Cher, joder... No montes una escena, por favor.

 

Louis me pilla poniendo los ojos en blanco y me fulmina con la mirada.

 

Anne me sluda dándome un beso en ambas mejillas.

 

—Hola, cariño.

 

Está radiante de felicidad, contenta de tener a todos sus hijos en casa. Des me tiende la mano.

 

—Hola, hijo. Cuánto tiempo sin verte...

 

Nos estrechamos la mano y seguimos a los demás al salón.

 

—Pero si me viste ayer, papá... —murmuro.

 

—Bromas de padre... —El mío tiene un excelente sentido del humor.

 

La señorita Edwards y Zayn están acurrucados en uno de los sofás, pero Perrie se levanta para abrazar a Louis cuando entramos.

 

—Harry —me saluda con un gesto cortés.

 

—Perrie.

 

Y ahora Zayn le pone sus manazas encima a Louis.

 

Joder, ¿quién iba a decir que a mi familia le gustaba tanto tocar a la gente? Déjalo ya. Le lanzo a Zayn una mirada asesina y él me responde con una sonrisa socarrona, como si quisiera decir: «Solo te estoy enseñando cómo se hace». Paso el brazo por la cintura de Louis y lo atraigo hacia mí. Todos nos miran.

 

Vaya. Esto parece un circo.

 

—¿Algo de beber? —ofrece mi padre—. ¿Prosecco?

 

—Por favor —decimos Louis y yo al unísono.

 

Cher da un saltito en el sitio y aplaude.

 

—Pero si hasta decís las mismas cosas. Ya voy yo.

 

Sale volando del salón.

 

¿Qué narices le pasa hoy a mi familia?

 

Louis frunce el ceño. Creo que a él también le parecen un poco raritos.

 

—La cena está casi lista —dice Anne saliendo del salón detrás de Cher.

 

—Siéntate —le digo a Louis, y lo llevo a uno de los sofás.

 

Hace lo que le digo y me siento a su lado, con cuidado de no tocarlo. Tengo que dar ejemplo a esta familia tan excesivamente efusiva.

 

¿Y si resulta que siempre han sido así?

 

Mi padre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

 

—Estábamos hablando de las vacaciones, Lou. Zayn ha decidido irse con Perrie y su familia a Barbados una semana.

 

Pero ¡tío! Miro a Zayn, boquiabierto. ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a don Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo? La señorita Edwards debe de ser muy buena en la cama. Desde luego, parece un rato engreída.

 

—¿Te tomarás tú un tiempo de descanso ahora que has terminado los estudios? —le pregunta Des a Louis.

 

—Estoy pensando en irme unos días a Georgia —responde.

 

—¿A Georgia? —exclamo, incapaz de disimular mi sorpresa.

 

—Mi madre vive allí —dice con voz vacilante—, y hace tiempo que no la veo.

 

—¿Cuándo pensabas irte? —le espeto.

 

—Mañana, a última hora de la tarde.

 

¡Mañana! Pero ¿qué narices dice? ¿Y me entero ahora?

 

Cher vuelve con unas copas de Prosecco rosado para Louis y para mí.

 

—¡Salud!

 

Papá alza su copa.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —insisto tratando de mantener un tono neutro.

 

—Aún no lo sé. Dependerá de cómo vayan mis entrevisas de mañana.

 

¿Entrevistas? ¿Mañana?

 

—Lou se merece un descanso —interrumpe Perrie, y me mira con una animadversión maldisimulada.

 

Me dan ganas de soltarle que meta las narices en sus asuntos, pero me muerdo la lengua por Louis.

 

—¿Tienes entrevistas? —le pregunta mi padre a Louis.

 

—Sí, mañana, para un puesto de becario en dos editoriales.

 

¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo? ¡Llevo aquí con él dos minutos y me estoy enterando de detalles de su vida que ya debería de saber!

 

—Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo —le dice Des con una sonrisa amable.

 

—La cena está lista —nos llama Anne desde el otro lado del pasillo.

 

Dejo que los demás veyan adelantándose, pero agarro a Louis del codo antes de que pueda seguirlos.

 

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te marchabas?

 

Estoy a punto de perder los nervios.

 

—No me marcho, voy a ver a mi madre y solamente estaba valorando la posibilidad —me contesta hablándome como si yo fuera un niño pequeño.

 

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestro contrato?

 

—Aún no tenemos ningún contrato.

 

Pero...

 

Lo guío por el salón en dirección al pasillo.

 

—Está conversación no ha terminado —le advierto al entrar en el comedor.

 

Mi madre ha tirado la casa para agasajar a Louis y a Perrie: ha sacado la mejor vajilla y la mejor cristalería. Le retiro a Louis la silla, se sienta y yo me coloco a su lado. Cher nos sonríe desde el otro lado de la mesa.

 

—¿Dónde conociste a Lou? —pregunta Cher.

 

—Me entrevistó para la revista de la Universidad Estatal de Washington.

 

—Que Perrie dirige —añade Louis.

 

—Quiero ser periodista —le dice Perrie a Cher.

 

Mi padre le ofrece un poco de vino a Louis mientras Cher y Perrie hablan de periodismo. Perrie está haciendo prácticas en _The Seattle Times_ , algo que sin duda debe de heberle conseguido su padre.

 

Con el rabillo del ojo, sorprendo a Louis mirándome.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

 

—No te enfades conmigo, por favor —dice en voz tan baja que solo le oigo yo.

 

—No estoy enfadado contigo —miento.

 

Entorna los ojos; es evidente que no me cree.

 

—Sí, estoy enfadado contigo —confieso, y ahora siento que estoy exagerando. Cierro los ojos.

 

Contrólate, Styles.

 

—¿Tanto como para que te pique la palma de la mano? —susurra.

 

—¿De qué estáis cuchicheando los dos? —nos interrumpe Perrie.

 

¡Dios! Pero ¿siempre es así? ¿Tan entrometida? ¿Cómo narices puede soportarla Zayn? La fulmino con la mirada y tiene el buen tino de callarse.

 

—De mi viaje a Georgia —contesta Louis en un tono amable y dulce.

 

Perrie sonríe.

 

—¿Qué tal en el bar el viernes con Stan? —pregunta, y me lanza una mirada elocuente.

 

¿A qué coño ha venido eso? ¡Joder!

 

Louis se pone tenso a mi lado.

 

—Muy bien —responde en voz baja.

 

—Como para que me pique la palma de la mano —le susurro—. Sobre todo ahora.

 

Así que se fue a un bar con el tipo que estaba intentado meterle la lengua hasta la garganta la última vez que lo vi. Y eso que ya había accedido a ser mío... ¿Yéndose a escondidas a un bar con otro hombre? Y sin mi permiso...

 

Se merece un castigo.

 

Ya están sirviendo la cena.

 

Le prometí que no sería demasiado violento con él... tal vez debería utilizar un látigo de tiras. O quizá debería darle unos buenos azotes, sin contemplaciones, más fuertes que la vez anterior. Aquí mismo, esta noche.

 

Sí. Es una posibilidad.

 

Louis se está examinando los dedos de la mano. Perrie, Zayn y Cher charlan sobre cocina francesa y mi padre acaba de regresar a la mesa. ¿Dónde estaba?

 

—Preguntan por ti, cariño. Del hospital —le dice a Anne.

 

—Empezad sin mí, por favor —nos pide mi madre, y le pasa una fuente de comida a Louis.

 

Huele bien.

 

Louis se humedece los labios y ese simple gesto repercute directamente en mi entrepierna. Debe de estar hambriento. Me alegro. Algo es algo.

 

Mi madre se ha superado a sí misma: chorizo, vieiras y pimientos rojos. Qué rico todo. Y me doy cuenta de que yo también tengo hambre. Eso no va a ayudar a mejorar mi humor, pero mi expresión se relaja al ver comer a Louis.

 

Anne regresa con el semblante preocupado.

 

—¿Va todo bien? —le pregunta mi padre, y todos la miramos.

 

—Otro caso de sarampión —suspira Anne.

 

—Oh, no —dice Des.

 

—Sí, un niño. El cuarto caso  en lo que va de mes. Si la gente vacunara a sus hijos... —Anne menea la cabeza—. Cuánto me alegro de que nuestros hijos nunca pasaran por eso. Gracias a Dios, nunca cogieron nada peor que la varicela. Pobre Zayn.

 

Todos miramos a Zayn, que deja de comer a medio masticar, con la boca llena, con cara de bobo. Se siente incómodo siendo el centro de atención.

 

Perrie le lanza a Anne una mirada interrogadora.

 

—Harry y Cher tuvieron suerte —explica Anne—. Ellos la cogieron muy flojita, algún granito nada más.

 

Vamos, déjalo ya, mamá...

 

—Papá, ¿viste el partido de los Mariners? —pregunta Zayn, deseoso de cambiarr de tema, igual que yo.

 

—Es increíble que ganaran a los Yankees —dice Des.

 

—¿Viste tú el partido, campeón? —me pregunta Zayn.

 

—No, pero leí la columna de deportes.

 

—Los Mariners van a llegar lejos. Nueve victorias de once partidos, eso me da esperanza. —Mi padre parece entusiasmado.

 

—Les está yendo mucho mejor que en la temporada pasada, eso desde luego —añado.

 

—Gutierrez, en el centro, estuvo genial. ¡Qué manera de atrapar el balón! Uau... —Zayn lanza los brazos hacia arriba, y Perrie lo mira embelesada, con ojos de corderilla enamorada.

 

—¿Qué tal en vuestra casa, querido? —le pregunta Anne a Louis.

 

—Solo llevamos allí una noche y todavía tengo que deshacer las maletas y las cajas, pero me encanta que sea tan céntrico... y que esté tan cerca del mercado de Pike Place y de la costa.

 

—Ah, entonces vivís cerca de Harry —señala Anne.

 

La asistenta que ayuda a mi madre en casa empieza a recoger la mesa. Sigo sin acordarme de su nombre. Es suiza o austríaca o algo así, y no deja de sonreírme y de lanzarme miraditas.

 

—¿Has estado en París, Lou? —pregunta Cher.

 

—No, pero me encantaría ir.

 

—Nosotros fuimos de luna de miel a París —comenta mi madre.

 

Des y ella intercambian una mirada que, francamente, preferiría no haber visto. Salta a la vista que se lo pasaron muy bien.

 

—Es una ciudad preciosa, a pesar de los parisinos. Harry, ¡deberías llevar a Lou a París! —exclama Cher.

 

—Me parece que Louis preferiría Londres —respondo a la ridícula sugerencia de mi hermana.

 

Apoyo la mano en la rrodilla de Louis y exploro sus muslos con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Quiero tocarlo, acariciarlo donde deberían estar sus calzoncillos. Se me endurece la polla solo de anticipar el momento, y reprimo un gemido y me remuevo incómodo en mi asiento.

 

Él se aparta de mí con una sacudida y le cierro la mano alrededor del muslo.

 

¡Ni se te ocurra!

 

Toma un sorbo de vino sin apartar la mirada de la asistenta de mi madre, que nos está sirviendo el plato principal.

 

—¿Qué tienen de malo los parisinos? ¿No sucumbieron a tus encantos? —dice Zayn metiéndose con Cher.

 

—Huy, qué va. Además, monsieur Floubert, el ogro para el que trabajaba, era un tirano dominante.

 

Louis se atraganta con el vino.

 

—Louis, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto, y le aparto la mano del muslo.

 

Asiente con las mejillas encendidas, y le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda y le acaricio el cuello. ¿Un tirano dominante? ¿Eso es lo que soy? La idea me hace gracia. Cher me dirige una mirada de aprobación al ver mi demostración pública de afecto.

 

Mi madre ha cocinado su plato estrella: ternera Wellington, una receta que se trajo de Londres. No tiene nada que envidiarle al pollo frito de ayer. A pesar de que ha estado a punto de atragantarse, Louis da buena cuenta de su cena; es un placer verle comer. Debe de estar hambriento después de nuestra tarde movidita. Tomo otro sorbo de vino mientras pienso en otras maneras de estimular su apetito.

 

Cher y Perrie están hablando de las diferencias entre Saint Bart’s y Barbados, donde va a alojarse la familia de Perrie.

 

—¿Os acordáis cuando a Zayn le picó una medusa?

 

A Cher le brillan los ojos con regocijo al mirar a Zayn y luego a mí.

 

Suelto una carcajada.

 

—¿Te refieres a cuando gritaba como una niña? Sí.

 

—Oye, ¡que podía haber sido una carabela portuguesa! Odio las medusas. Estropean todo el entorno marino.

 

Zayn se muestra rotundo. Cher y Perrie estalllan en risas y asienten, de acuerdo con él.

 

Louis come con ganas, atento a la conversación. Todos los demás se han calmado y mi familia ya no hace cosas raras. ¿Por qué estoy tan tenso? Esto pasa cada día en todo el país: familias que se reúnen para disfrutar de una buena comida y de la compañía. ¿Acaso estoy tenso por la presencia de Lou? ¿Me preocupa que no les caiga bien o que a él no le guste mi familia? ¿O es porque se va a la maldita Georgia mañana y yo no sabía nada de eso?

 

Es todo muy confuso.

 

Cher es el centro de atención, como de costumbre. Sus historias de la vida y de la cocina francesas son muy divertidas.

 

—Oh, mamá, _les pâtisseries sont tout simplement fabuleuses. La tarte aux pommes de M. Floubert est incroyable_ —dice.

 

— _Cher, chérie, tu parles français_ —la interrumpo—. _Nous parlons anglais ici. Eh bien, à l’exception bien sûr de Zayn. Il parle idiote, couramment._

 

Cher echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suelta una carcajada y es imposible no sumarse a su risa contagiosa.

 

Sin embargo, hacia el final de la cena noto el peso de la tensión. Quiero estar a solas con mi chico. Tengo un umbral de tolerancia más bien bajo para las conversaciones banales, aunque sean con mi familia, y ya he llegado al límite. Miro a Louis y alargo el brazo para tocarle la barbilla.

 

—No te muerdas el labio. Me dan ganas de hacértelo.

 

Es necesario también que establezcamos algunas reglas básicas. Debemos hablar de su precipitado viaje a Georgia y de eso de que salga a tomar copas con hombres que están colados por él. Vuelvo a apoyar la mano en su rodilla; necesito tocarle. Además, debería dejar que le toque siempre que me venga en gana. Observo su reacción mientras deslizo los dedos por el muslo, hacia arriba, hacia la zona donde no lleva ropa interior, jugueteando. Se queda sin respiración y baja el brazo atenazando mis dedos, deteniéndome.

 

Se acabó.

 

Tenemos que levantarnos de la mesa.

 

—¿Quieres que te enseñe la finca? —le pregunto a Louis, y no le doy oportunidad de responderme.

 

Me mira con ojos serios y brillantes al depositar la mano en la mía.

 

—Si me disculpa... —le dice a Des, y lo conduzco hacia la puerta del comedor.

 

En la cocina, Cher y Anne están recogiendo los platos.

 

—Voy a enseñarle el patio a Louis —informo a mi madre fingiendo alegría.

 

Una vez fuera, mi humor se ensombrece al tiempo que mi ira aflora a la superficie.

 

Los calzoncillos. El fotógrafo. Georigia.

 

Atravesamos el patio y subimos los escalones que llevan al césped. Louis se detiene un momento para admirar la vista.

 

Sí, sí. Seattle. La luz. La luna. El agua.

 

Sigo atravesando la extensa parcela de hierba en dirección a la casita del embarcadero de mis padres.

 

—Para, por favor —me implora Louis.

 

Me detengo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

 

—El calzado. Me estoy empapando.

 

—Tranquilo —digo con un gruñido, y rápidamente le tomo en brazos y me lo cargo al hombro. Da un grito de sorpresa.

 

Mierda. Le pego en el culo, con fuerza.

 

—Baja la voz —suelto, y sigo andando por el césped.

 

—¿Adónde me llevas? —gimotea mientras su cuerpo rebota sobre mi hombro.

 

—Al embarcadero.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Necesito estar a solas contigo.

 

—¿Para qué?

 

—Porque te voy a dar unos azotes y luego te voy a follar.

 

—¿Por qué? —gimotea.

 

—Ya sabes por qué —le contesto.

 

—Pensé que eras un hombre impulsivo.

 

—Louis, estoy siendo impulsivo, te lo aseguro.

 

Abro de golpe la puerta de la casita del embarcadero, entro y enciendo la luz. Cuando los fluorescentes cobran vida con un zumbido, me dirijo arriba, a la buhardilla. Allí enciendo otro interruptor y unas luces halógenas iluminan la estancia.

 

Lo deslizo hacia abajo por mi cuerpo regodeándome en el glorioso tacto de su piel, y lo dejo de pie en el suelo. Tiene el pelo oscuro alborotado, le brillan los ojos en el resplandor de las luces, y sé que no lleva calzoncillos. Le deseo. Ahora mismo.

 

—No me pegues, por favor —susurra.

 

No entiendo lo que me dice. Le miro sin comprender.

 

—No quiero que me azotes, aquí no, ahora no. Por favor, no lo hagas.

 

Pero... Le miro boquiabierto, paralizado. Para eso hemos venido aquí. Levanta la mano y, por un momento, no sé qué pretende hacer. La oscuridad empieza a aflorar y me atenaza la garganta amenazando con asfixiarme si Louis me toca. Sin embargo, apoya los dedos en mis mejillas y los desliza hacia abajo, acariciándome hasta llegar al mentón. De pronto la oscuridad se disuelve y cierro los ojos para sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre mí. Con la otra mano, me alborota el pelo y entierra los dedos en él.

 

—Ah... —exclamo con un gemido, y no sé si es de miedo o de deseo.

 

Me he quedado sin aliento, al borde de un precipicio. Cuando abro los ojos, Louis da un paso hacia delante y pega su cuerpo al mío. Cierralos puños en torno a mi pelo y tira de él con suavidad, acercando los labios a mi boca. Y lo observo mientras hace todo eso como si fuese un espectador, al margen, como si estuviese fuera de mi cuerpo. Soy alguien que pasaba por allí. Nuestros labios se rozan y cierro los ojos cuando su lengua se abre paso en mi boca. Y es el sonido de mi jadeo lo que rompe el hechizo al que me ha sometido.

 

Lou.

 

Lo rodeo con los brazos y lo beso yo también, liberando dos horas de ansiedad y de tensioón en ese beso, tomando posesión de él con mi lengua, volviendo a conectar con mi chico. Le agarro el pelo con las manos y paladeo el sabor de su boca, su lengua, su cuerpo contra el mío mientras todo mi ser arde en llamas comosi lo hubiesen rociado con gasolina.

 

Joder...

 

Cuando me aparto, los dos estamos sin aliento y él me sujeta los brazos con fuerza. Estoy confuso. Quiero darle unos azotes, pero me ha dicho que no. Como hizo antes en la mesa, durante la cena.

 

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —pregunto.

 

—Besarte.

 

—Me has dicho que no.

 

—¿Qué? ¿No a qué?

 

Está desconcertada, o tal vez ha olvidado lo que ha pasado durante la cena.

 

—En el comedor, cuando me has parado la mano.

 

—Estábamos cenando con tus padres.

 

—Nadie me ha dicho nunca que no. Y eso... me excita.

 

Y es algo completamente nuevo para mí, diferente. Deslizo la mano por la parte baja de su espalda y lo atraigo con brusquedad tratando de recuperar el control.

 

—¿Estás furioso y excitado porque te he dicho que no? —Habla con voz ronca.

 

—Estoy furioso porque no me habías contado lo de Georgia. Estoy furioso porque saliste de copas con ese tío que intentó seducirte cuando estabas borracho y te dejó con un completo desconocido cuando te pusiste enfermo. ¿Qué clase de amigo es ese? Y estoy furioso y excitado porque me has parado la mano cuando he querido tocarte.

 

Y no llevas ropa interior.

 

Le bajo el pantalón, centímetro a centímetro.

 

—Te deseo, y te deseo ahora. Y si no me vas a dejar que te azote, aunque te lo mereces, te voy a follar en el sofá ahora mismo, rápido, para darme placer a mí, no a ti.

 

Lo abrazo y lo oigo jadear cuando deslizo la mano por su polla y le meto un dedo lleno de saliva a la vez. Suelta un gemido suave y sexy de satisfacción. Está totalmente listo.

 

—Esto es mío. Todo mío. ¿Entendido?

 

Introduzco y saco el dedo, sin dejar de sujetarlo, y él entreabre los labios con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo.

 

—Sí, tuyo —murmura.

 

Sí. Mío. Y no pienso dejar que lo olvides, Lou.

 

Lo empujo al sofá, me bajo la bragueta y me tumbo encima de él.

 

—Las manos sobre la cabeza —ordeno con un guuñido entre dientes apretados.

 

Me incorporo y abro las rodillas para obligarle a separar más las piernas. Saco un condón del bolsillo interior de la americana que me quito y tiro al suelo. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, abro el envoltorio y me pongo el condón en la polla, ávida e impaciente. Louis sube las manos hasta la cabeza observando atentamente con un brillo de urgencia y deseo en la mirada. Cuando me coloco encima de él, se etuerce bajo mi cuerpo y arquea las caderas con un movimiento juguetón para recibirme.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Esto va a ser rápido, y es para mí, no para ti. ¿Entendido? Como te corras, te doy unos azotes —le advierto fijando la mirada en sus ojos aturdidos y enormes y, con un rápido empujón, me hundo en él hasta el fondo.

 

Louis suelta un gemido de placer que me resulta más que familiar. Lo sujeto con fuerza para que no se mueva y empiezo a follármelo, a devorarlo. Sin embargo, su avidez lo obliga a sacudir la pelvis para acudir al encuentro de cada una de mis embestidas, espoleándome más aún.

 

Oh, Lou. Sí, nene.

 

Me devuelve cada uno de los embates siguiendo mi ritmo furioso y frenético, una y otra vez.

 

Oh, qué maravilla.

 

Y me entrego al abandono. En él. En este intenso placer. En su olor. Y no sé si es porque estoy enfadado, o tenso, o...

 

Sííí... Me corro deprisa y se me nubla la razón al estallar dentro de él. Me quedo inmóvil, inundándolo, tomando posesión de él por completo. Recordándole que es mío.

 

Joder...

 

Eso ha estado...

 

Salgo de él y me incorporo.

 

—No te masturbes. —Tengo la voz ronca, sin aliento—. Quiero que te sientas frustrado. Así es como me siento yo cuando no me cuentas las cosas, cuando me niegas lo que es mío.

 

Asiente, con las piernas separadas debajo de mí, con los pantalones bajados, y lo veo con la polla dura y con ganas, y tiene el aspecto de el dios absoluto que es. Me levanto, me quito el condón, le hago un nudo en el extremo y luego me visto y recojo la americana del suelo.

 

Respiro hondo. Ahora estoy más tranquilo. Mucho más tranquilo.

 

Joder, qué bien ha estado eso.

 

—Más vale que volvamos a la casa.

 

Se incorpora y me mira con una expresión oscura e inescrutable.

 

Dios, es precioso.

 

—Toma, porte esto.

 

Saco del bolsillo interior de la americana sus calzoncillos y se los doy. Me parece que está intentando contener la risa.

 

Sí, sí. Juego, set y partido para uste, señor Tomlinson.

 

—¡Harry! —llama Cher desde abajo.

 

Mierda.

 

—Justo a tiempo. Dios, qué pesadita es cuando quiere.

 

Pero es mi hermana pequeña. Miro a Louis con expresión alarmada mientras se pone la ropa interior. Él me observa ceñudo y se yergue para recomponerse y arreglarse el pelo con los dedos.

 

—Estamos aquí arriba, Cher —digo—. Bueno, señor Tomlinson, ya me siento mejor, pero sigo queriendo darle unos azotes.

 

—No creo que lo merezca, señor Styles, sobre todo después de tolerar su injustificado ataque —dice con voz seca y formal.

 

—¿Injustificado? Me has besado.

 

—Ha sido un ataque en defensa propia.

 

—Defensa ¿de qué?

 

—De ti y ese cosquilleo en la palma de tu mano.

 

Está intentando contener una sonrisa. Se oye el ruido de los tacones de Cher subiendo las escaleras.

 

—Pero ¿ha sido tolerable?

 

Louis sonríe con satisfacción.

 

—Apenas.

 

—Ah, aquí estáis —exclama Cher con una amplia sonrisa.

 

Si llega a venir dos minutos antes, habría sido una escena bastante incómoda.

 

—Le estaba enseñando a Louis todo esto.

 

Le tiendo la mano a Louis y él la coge. Me dan ganas de besarle los nudillos, pero me conformo con apretársela.

 

—Perrie y Zayn están a punto de marcharse. ¿Habéis visto a esos dos? No paran de sobarse. —mi hermana arruga la nariz con gesto de disgusto—. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo aquí?

 

—Le estaba enseñando a Louis mis trofeos de remo. —Con la mano libre señalo las estanterías del fondo de la habitación, las estatuillas de oro y plata falsos de mis días como remero en las regatas de Harvard—. Vamos a despedirnos de Perrie y Zayn.

 

Cher se vuelve para salir y dejo que Louis vaya delante, pero antes de que lleguemos a la escalera le doy un azote en el trasero.

 

Reprime un grito.

 

—Lo volveré a hacer, Louis, muy pronto —le susurro al oído, y, abrazándolo, le beso el pelo.

 

Caminamos por el césped cogidos de la mano, de vuelta a la casa mientras Cher sigue parloteando junto a nosotros. Es una noche preciosa; ha sido un día precioso. Me alegro de que Louis haya conocido a mi familia.

 

¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes?

 

Porque nunca había querido hacerlo.

 

Le aprieto la mano y Louis me dedica una mirada tímida y una sonrisa muy, muy tierna. Al final, termino llevándolo a horcajadas sobre la espalda para que no se moje la Vans con el césped, y al llegar a los peldaños de piedra me agacho para que se baje.

 

—Ya está —anuncio.

 

—Vaya, pues muchas gracias, señor Styles —dice él.

 

—El placeres, y ha sido, todo mío.

 

—Soy muy consciente de eso, señor —contesta, burlón.

 

—Pero ¡qué monos sois los dos! —exclama Cher cuando entramos en la cocina.

 

Lou me mira de reojo.

 

De vuelta en la entrada de la casa, Perrie y Zayn están a punto de marcharse. Louis abraza a Perrie, pero luego la lleva aparte y mantienen una acalorada conversación privada. ¿De qué narices va todo eso? Zayn coge a Perrie del brazo y mis padres se despiden de ellos con la mano cuando se suben al coche de Zayn.

 

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos... Tienes las entrevistas mañana.

 

Tenemos que volver en coche a su nuevo apartamento y son casi las once de la noche.

 

—¡Pensábamos que nunca encontraría a nadie! —suelta Cher con entusiasmo mientras abraza con fuerza a Louis.

 

Joder... Pero ¿por qué coño dice eso?

 

—Cuídate, Lou, querido —dice Anne dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a mi chico.

 

Acerco a Lou a mi lado.

 

—No me lo espantéis ni me lo miméis demasiado.

 

—Harry, déjate de bromas —me regaña Anne con su gracia habitual.

 

—Mamá. —Le oy un rápido beso en la mejilla. Gracias por invitar a Louis. Ha sido toda una revelación.

 

Louis se despide de mi padre y nos dirijimos al Audi, donde Higgins nos está esperando. Le sujeta la puerta de atrás a Louis para que suba al coche.

 

—Bueno, parece que también le has caído bien a mi familia —señalo cuando me siento al lado de Lou, en la parte de atrás.

 

Veo en sus ojos el reflejo de la luz del porche de mis padres, pero no sé qué está pensando. Las sombras le envuelven el rostro mientras Higgins se incorpora con suavidad a la carretera.

 

Lo sorprendo mirándome bajo el parpadeo de una farola. Está nervioso. Le pasa algo.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

 

No contesta inmediatamente y, cuando lo hace, habla con voz queda.

 

—Me parece que te has visto obligado a traerme a conocer a tus padres. Si Zayn no se lo hubiera propuesto a Perrie, tú jamás me lo habrías pedido a mí.

 

Maldita sea. No lo entiende. Ha sido una primera vez para mí. Estaba nervioso. A estas alturas ya debería saber que si no hubiera querido que viniese, no estaría aquí. Cuando pasamos de la luz  las sombras bajo las farolas, parece distante y enfadado.

 

Styles, esto no puede ser.

 

—Louis, me encanta que hayas conocido a mis padres. ¿Por qué eres tan inseguro? No deja de asombrarme. Eres un chico joven, fuerte, independiente, pero tienes muy mala opinión de ti mismo. Si no hubiera querido que los conocieras, no estarías aquí. ¿Así es como te has sentido todo el rato que has estado allí?

 

Niego con la cabeza buscando su mano, y vuelvo a apretársela con actitud tranquilizadora.

 

Él mira a Higgins con nerviosismo.

 

—No te preocupes por Higgins. Contéstame.

 

—Pues sí. Pensaba eso. Y otra cosa, yo solo he comentado lo de Georgia porque Perie estaba hablando de Barbados. Aún no me he decidido.

 

—¿Quieres ir a ver a tu madre?

 

—Sí.

 

Mi ansiedad vuelve a aflorar a la superficie. ¿Y si está pensando en dejar lo nuestro? Si se va a Georgia, es posible que su madre lo convenza para que se busque a alguien más... adecuado, alguien que, como su madre, crea en el amor romántico.

 

Tengo una idea. Él ha conocido a mis padres, yo he conocido a Mark. A lo mejor debería presentarme ante su madre, la romántica empedernida. Deslumbrarla con mi encanto.

 

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —pregunto a sabiendas de que dirá que no.

 

—Eh... no creo que sea buena idea —responde, sorprendido por mi pregunta.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Confiaba en poder alejarme un pocode toda esta... intensidad para poder reflexionar.

 

Mierda. Efectivamente, quiere dejarme.

 

—¿Soy demasiado intenso?

 

Se echa a reír.

 

—¡Eso es quedarse corto!

 

Joder, me encanta hacerle reír, aunque sea a mi costa,y siento alivio al ver que conserva el sentido del humor. Tal vez no quiera dejarme, después de todo.

 

—¿Se está riendo de mí, señor Tomlinson? —le digo con aire provocador.

 

—No me atrevería, señor Styles.

 

—Me parece que sí y creo que sí te ríes de mí, a menudo.

 

—Es que eres muy divertido.

 

—¿Divertido?

 

—Oh, sí.

 

Se está burlando de mí. Eso es toda una novedad.

 

—¿Divertido por peculiar o por gracioso?

 

—Uf... mucho de una cosa y algo de la otra.

 

—¿Qué parte de cada una?

 

—Te dejo que lo adivines tú.

 

Suelto un suspiro.

 

—No estoy seguro de poder averiguar nada contigo, Louis —digo en tono seco—. ¿Sobre qué tienes que reflexionar en Georgia?

 

—Sobre lo nuestro.

 

Mierda.

 

—Dijiste que lo intentarías —le recuerdo con delicadeza.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—¿Tienes dudas?

 

—Puede.

 

Es más grave de lo que creía.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

Me mira en silencio.

 

—¿Por qué, Louis? —insisto.

 

Se encoge de hombros, con la boca en un rictus serio, y espero que el gesto de apretarle la mano le resulte reconfortante.

 

—Háblame, Louis. No quiero perderte. Esta última semana...

 

Ha sido la mejor de mi vida.

 

—Sigo queriendo más —murmura.

 

Oh, no, otra vez no. ¿Qué es lo que necesita oír?

 

—Lo sé. Lo intentaré. —Le sujeto la barbilla—. Por ti, Louis, lo intentaré.

 

Pero si acabo de presentarle a mis padres, por el amor de Dios.

 

De pronto se desabrocha el cinturón y, antes de darme cuenta, lo tengo sentado sobre mi regazo.

 

Pero ¿qué demonios...?

 

Me quedo inmóvil mientras me desliza los brazos alrededor del cuello y busca mis labios con los suyos, y me arranca un beso antes de que la oscuridad tenga tiempo de irrumpir en toda su plenitud. Avanzo hacia arriba por su espalda hasta sujetarle la cabeza con las manos y devolverle sus apasionados besos, explorando su boca dulce, muy dulce, tratando de buscar respuestas... Su inesperada muestra de afecto me resulta increíblemente arrebatadora. Y nueva. Y confusa. Creía que quería dejarme y ahora lo tengo sobre mi regazo, excitándome otra vez.

 

Yo nunca... Nunca... No te vayas, Lou.

 

—Quédate conmigo esta noche. Si te vas, no te veré en toda la semana. Por favor —digo en un hilo de voz.

 

—Sí —susurra—. Yo también lo intentaré. Firmaré el contrato.

 

Oh, nene.

 

—Firma después de Georgia. Piénsatelo. Piénsatelo mucho, nene.

 

Quiero que lo haga por propia voluntad; no deseo obligarle. Bueno, al menos una parte de mí no quiere obligarle. La parte racional.

 

—Lo haré —dice, y se apoya en mi pecho.

 

Este hombre me tiene totalmente hechizado.

 

Qué ironía, Styles.

 

Y me dan ganas de reír porque me siento aliviado y feliz, pero sigo pegado a él, inhalando su reconfortante y sugerente aroma.

 

—Deberías ponerte el cinturón de seguridad —le regaño, pero en realidad no quiero que se mueva.

 

Permanece atrapado en mis brazos, con su cuerpo relajado encima de mí. La oscuridad que habita mi interior permanece dormida, contenida, y me siento confuso ante la batalla que libran mis emociones. ¿Qué quiero de este hombre? ¿Qué necesito de él?

 

No deberíamos estar abrazados, pero me gusta tenerle en mis brazos. Me gusta acunarlo así. Le beso el pelo, me recuesto hacia atrás y disfruto del trayecto hasta Seattle.

 

Higgins se detiene delante de la entrada del Escala.

 

—Ya estamos en casa —le digo a Louis en un susurro. No tengo ganas de soltarle, pero lo deposito en el asiento.

 

Higgins le abre la puerta y él se reúne conmigo en la entrada del edificio.

 

Lo veo estremecerse de frío.

 

—¿Por qué no llevas algo de más abrigo? —le pregunto mientras me quito la americana y le envuelvo los hombros con ella.

 

—No sé —contesta bostezando.

 

—Cansado, ¿señor Tomlinson?

 

—Sí, señor Styles. Hoy me han convencido de que hiciera cosas que jamás había creído posibles.

 

—Bueno, si tienes muy mala suerte, a lo mejor consigo convencerte de hacer algua cosa más.

 

Con un poco de suerte.

 

Se apoya en la pared del ascensor mientras subimos al último piso. Con mi americana, tiene un aspecto esbelto, menudo y sexy. Quiero follármelo aquí mismo... Levanto la mano y le libero el labio de la presión de los dientes.

 

—Algún día te follaré en este ascensor, Louis, pero ahora estás cansado, así que creo que nos conformaremos con la cama.

 

Me inclino y le mordisqueo con delicadeza el labio inferior. Se queda sin respiración y me responde hincándome los dientes en el labio superior.

 

Los noto directamente en la entrepierna.

 

Quiero llevarlo conmigo a la cama y perderme en los recovecos de su cuerpo. Después de nuestra conversación en el coche, necesito estar seguro de que es mío. Cuando salimos del ascensor, le ofrezco una copa, pero la rechaza.

 

—Bien. Vámonos a la cama.

 

Parece sorprendido.

 

—¿Te vas a conformar con una simple y aburrida relación vainilla?

 

—Ni es simple ni aburrida... tiene un sabor fascinante.

 

—¿Desde cuándo?

 

—Desde el sábado pasado. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas algo más exótico?

 

—Ay, no. Ya he tenido suficiente exotismo por hoy.

 

—¿Seguro? Aquí tenemos para todos los gustos... por lo menos treinta y un sabores.

 

Lo miro con una sonrisa lasciva.

 

—Ya lo he observado.

 

Arquea una ceja.

 

—Venga ya, señor Tomlinson, mañana le esper un gran día. Cuanto antes se acueste, antes le follaré y antes podrá dormirse.

 

—Es usted todo un romántico, señor Styles.

 

—Y usted tiene una lengua viperina, señor Tomlinson. Voy a tener que someterlo de alguna forma. Ven.

 

Sí. Se me ocurre una manera.

 

Al cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio, estoy aún más contento que en el coche. Él sigue aquí, a mi lado.

 

—Quédate quieto —le ordeno, y él obedece. Empiezo a quitarle la ropa y en unos cuantos movimientos lo dejo desnudo, descubriendo al hermoso hombre que hay debajo—. ¡Tachán!

 

Soy un mago. Louis se ríe y me aplaude. Inclino la cabeza con una reverencia, disfrutando del juego, antes de dejar su ropa en la silla.

 

—¿Cuál es el siguiente truco? —pregunta con los ojos chispeantes.

 

—Ay, mi querido señor Tomlinson. Métete en la cama, lo vas a ver.

 

—¿Crees que por una vez debería hacerme el duro? —bromea con aire provocador ladeando la cabeza.

 

Un juego nuevo. Esto se pone interesante.

 

—Bueno... la puerta está cerrada; no sé cómo vas a evitarme. Me parece que el trato ya está hecho.

 

—Pero soy buen negociador —dice en voz baja pero firme.

 

—Y yo.

 

Muy bien. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿No tiene ganas? ¿Está demasiado cansado? ¿Qué?

 

—¿No quieres follar? —pregunto, confuso.

 

—No —musita.

 

—Ah.

 

Vaya, menuda decepción.

 

Traga saliva y a continuación, en un hilo de voz, añade:

 

—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

 

Lo miro fijamente, perplejo y divertido.

 

¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

 

¿Hacer el amor? Lo hacemos. Lo hemos hecho. Es tan solo otro término para follar.

 

Me estudia con gesto grave. Mierda. ¿A esto se refiere cuando dice que quiere más? ¿Se trata de todo ese rollo de las flores y los corazones? Pero es una cuestión de semántica, ¿verdad? Es únicamente una cuestión semántica.

 

—Lou, yo... —¿Qué quiere de mí?—. Pensé que ya lo habíamos hecho.

 

—Quiero tocarte.

 

Mierda. No. Doy un paso atrás mientras la oscuridad me atenaza el tórax.

 

—Por favor —dice en un susurro.

 

No. ¡No! ¿No se lo he dejado lo bastante claro?

 

No soporto que me toquen. No lo soporto.

 

Eso, jamás.

 

—Ah, no, señor Tomlinson, ya le he hecho demasiadas concesiones esta noche. La respuesta es no.

 

—¿No? —exclama.

 

—No.

 

Y por un momento, me entran ganas de mandarlo de vuelta a su casa, o arriba... donde sea pero lejos de mí. Fuera de aquí.

 

No me toques.

 

Me mira con aire receloso y de pronto recuerdo que mañana se irá y que no lo veré durante unos días. Suelto un suspiro. No me queda energía para enfrentarme a eso.

 

—Mira, estás cansado, y yo también. Vámonos a la cama y ya está.

 

—¿Así que el que te toquen es uno de tus límites infranqueables?

 

—Sí. Ya lo sabes.

 

Soy incapaz de suprimir la exasperación de mi voz.

 

—Dime por qué, por favor.

 

No quiero hablar de eso. No quiero tener esa conversación. Nunca.

 

—Ay, Louis, por favor. Déjalo ya.

 

Se le nubla el rostro.

 

—Es importante para mí —dice con un deje de súplica vacilante en la voz.

 

—A la mierda —murmuro para mí. Saco una camiseta de uno de los cajones de la cómoda y se la tiro—. Póntela y métete en la cama.

 

¿Por qué narices dejo que duerma conmigo? Pero es una pregunta retórica: en lo más profundo de mí, sé cuál es la respuesta. Es porque duermo mejor con él.

 

Lou es mi atrapasueños.

 

Mantiene mis pesadilla a raya.

 

Me da la espalda y se pone la camiseta.

 

¿Qué le he dicho en el cuarto de juegos esta tarde? Que no debería ocultarme su cuerpo.

 

—Necesito ir al baño —dice.

 

—¿Ahora me pides permiso?

 

—Eh... no.

 

—Louis, ya sabes dónde está el baño. En este extraño momento de nuestro acuerdo, no necesitas permiso para usarlo.

 

Me desabrocho la camisa y mela quito, y él sale disparado del dormitorio mientras lucho por mantener la calma.

 

¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

 

Una cena en casa de mis padrs y ya espera violines y serenatas a la luz de la luna y paseos bajo la maldita lluvia, joder. Yo no soy así. Ya se lo he dicho. A mí no me van las relaciones románticas. Suelto un suspiro mientras mee quito los pantalones.

 

Pero él quiere más, necesita toda esa mierda del romanticismo.

 

Joder.

 

Dentro del vestidor, arrojo los pantalones al cesto de la ropa sucia y me pongo los del pijama antes de regresar al dormitorio.

 

Esto no va a funcionar, Styles.

 

Pero quiero que funcione.

 

Deberías dejar que se vaya.

 

No. Puedo hacer que funcione. Tiene que haber algún modo.

 

El radiodespertador señala las 11.46. Hora de irse a la cama. Compruebo el móvil para ver si ha llegado algún correo urgente. No hay nada. Llamo a la puerta del cuarto de baño con brusquedad.

 

—Pasa —farfulla Louis.

 

Se está lavando los dientes, sacando espuma por la boca literalmente... con mi cepillo. Escupe en el lavamanos, a mi lado, y los dos nos miramos en el reflejo del espejo.  Tiene un brillo travieso y risueño en los ojos. Enjuaga el cepillo y, sin decir nada, me lo da. Me lo meto en la boca y él pone cara de estar satisfecho consigo mismo.

 

Y así, sin más, toda la tensión de nuestro intercambio anterior desaparece como por arte de magia.

 

—Si quieres, puedes usar mi cepillo de dientes —bromeo.

 

—Gracias, señor.

 

Sonríe y, por un momento, parece a punto de hacerme una reverencia, pero me deja a solas para que me lave los dientes.

 

Cuando vuelvo al dormitorio está tumbado en la cama bajo las sábanas. Debería estar estirado debajo de mí.

 

—Que sepas que no es así como tenía previsto que fuera esta noche.

 

Mi tono es de mal humor.

 

—Imagina que yo te dijera que no puedes tocarme —dice, tan peleón como siempre.

 

No piensa olvidarse del asunto. Me siento en la cama.

 

—Louis, ya te lo he dicho. De cincuenta mil formas. Tuve un comienzo duro en la vida; no hace falta que te llene la cabeza con toda esa mierda. ¿Para qué?

 

¡Nadie debería tener esa mierda en la cabeza!

 

—Porque quiero conocerte mejor.

 

—Ya me conoces bastante bien.

 

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

 

Se incorpora y se coloca de rodillas delante de mí, con el gesto serio y ansioso.

 

Lou. Lou. Lou. Déjalo de una puta vez.

 

—Estás poniendo los ojos en blanco. La última vez que yo hice eso terminé tumbado en tus rodillas.

 

—Huy, no me importaría volver a hacerlo.

 

Ahora mismo.

 

Se le ilumina el rostro.

 

—Si me lo cuentas, te dejo que lo hagas.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Lo que has oído.

 

—¿Me estás haciendo una oferta?

 

Mi voz deja traslucir mi incredulidad.

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

—Negociando.

 

Arrugo la frente.

 

—Esto no va así, Louis.

 

—Vale. Cuéntamelo y luego te pongo los ojos en blanco.

 

Me río. Ahora se ha puesto en plan cómico, y está precioso con mi camiseta. Se le ilumina la cara con gesto anhelante.

 

—Siempre tan ávido de información —comento con asombro. Y se me ocurre una idea: podría darle unos azotes. Tengo ganas de hacerlo desde la cena, pero podría añadirle un toque más divertido. Me levanto de la cama—. No te vayas —le advierto antes de salir dl dormitorio.

 

Entro en el estudio, cojo la llave del cuarto de juegos y voy arriba. Saco de la cómoda los juguetes que busco y el lubricante.

 

Cuando vuelvo, está sentado en la cama con una expresión de intensa curiosidad.

 

—¿A qué hora es tu primera entrevista de mañana? —pregunto.

 

—A las dos.

 

Excelente. No tiene que madrugar.

 

—Bien. Sal de la cama. Ponte aquí de pie.

 

Señalo un punto delante de mí. Lou baja de la cama sin vacilar, tan dispuesta como siempre. Está expectante.

 

—¿Confías en mí?

 

Asiente con la cabeza y extiendo la palma de la mano, enseñándole dos bolas chinas plateadas. Frunce el ceño y aparta los ojos de las bolas para mirarme a mí.

 

—Son nuevas. Te las voy a meter y luego te voy a dar unos azotes, no como castigo, sino para darle placer y dármelo yo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lunes, 30 de mayo de 2015**

 

Su brusca inspiración es música para mi polla.

 

—Luego follaremos y, si aún sigues despierto, te contaré algunas cosas sobre mis años de formación. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Lou asiente. Se le ha acelerado la respiración, tiene las pupilas dilatadas, más oscuras, por la necesidad y por el ansia de conocimiento.

 

—Buen chico. Abre la boca.

 

Él duda un momento, desconcertado. Sin embargo, hace lo que le pido antes de darme tiempo a reprenderlo.

 

—Más.

 

Le meto las dos bolas. Son un poco grandes y pesadas, pero eso le mantendrá la boca ocupada un ratito.

 

—Necesitan lubricación. Chúpalas.

 

Él pesatañea, intenta chuparlas y cambia ligeramente de postura al apretar los muslos y removerse.

 

Oh, sí.

 

—No te muevas, Louis —le advierto, aunque estoy disfrutando del espectáculo.

 

Ya está bien.

 

—Para —ordeno, y le saco las bolas de la boca.

 

Retiro el edredón de la cama y me siento.

 

—Ven aquí.

 

Se acerca con sigilo hasta mí, descolocado y sensual.

 

Oh, Lou, mi chico con ese lado oscuro.

 

—Date la vuelta, inclínate hacia delante y agárrate los tobillos.

 

Su expresión me revela que no es lo que esperaba oír.

 

—No titubees —lo reprendo, y me meto las bolas en la boca.

 

Él gira y se inclina sin esfuerzo mostrándome sus fuertes piernas y su bonito culo, y le subo poco a poco la camiseta por la espalda en dirección a su cabeza.

 

Podría contemplar esta magnífica vista durante un buen rato mientras imagino lo que me gustaría hacerle, pero de momento me apetece darle una zurra y follármela. Poso la mano abierta en su trasero y disfruto del tacto cálido mientras lo acaricio por encima de los calzoncillos.

 

Oh, este culo es mío, todo mío. Y va a ponerse más caliente.

 

Le retiro los calzoncillos hacia un lado y dejo al descubierto la entrada de su cuerpo. Resisto el impulso de pasarle la lengua de arriba abajo; además, la tengo ocupada. En vez de eso, le introduzco un dedo lubricado.

 

Suelto un gemido de satisfacción profundamente gutural y muevo el dedo en lentos círculos, ensanchándolo. Sus gemidos me provocan una erección. Instantánea.

 

El señor Tomlinson también está satisfecho. Le gusta lo que hago.

 

Trazo círculos con el dedo en su interior una vez más, luego lo retiro y me saco las bolas de la boca. Con delicadeza, le introduzco la primera, luego la segunda, y dejo fuera el cordel. Le beso el culo desnudo y vuelvo a ponerle bien los calzoncillos.

 

—Ponte derecho —le ordeno, y lo sujeto por las caderas hasta estar seguro de que puede mantener el equilibrio—. ¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí.

 

Tiene la voz enronquecida.

 

—Vuélvete.

 

Obedece al instante.

 

—¿Qué tal? —pregunto.

 

—Raro.

 

—¿Raro bueno o raro malo?

 

—Raro bueno.

 

—Bien.

 

Tendrá que acostumbrarse a llevar las bolas. Y la mejor manera de conseguirlo es que estire el cuerpo para alcanzar algo.

 

—Quiero un vaso de agua. Ve a traerme uno, por favor. Y cuando vuelvas, te tumbaré en mis rodillas. Piensa en eso, Louis.

 

Él está perplejo, pero da media vuelta y avanza con cuidado, con paso vacilante, hasta que sale de la habitación. Mientras, saco un condón de la cómoda. Quedan pocos ya. Vuelvo a sentarme en la cama y espero con impaciencia.

 

Cuando Louis regresa, camina con más seguridad, y me trae el agua.

 

—Gracias —digo.

 

Doy un sorbo rápido y dejo el vaso sobre la mesilla. Cuando levanto la cabeza, él me está mirando con un deseo manifiesto.

 

Me gusta que me mire así.

 

—Ven. Ponte a mi lado. Como la otra vez.

 

Lo hace, y ahora su respiración es irregular... agitada. Caray, está realmente excitado. Qué diferencia con respecto a la última vez que le di unos azotes.

 

Ponlo un poco más caliente, Styles.

 

—Pídemelo.

 

Mi tono es firme.

 

Una expresión perpleja recorre su cara.

 

—Pídemelo.

 

Vamos, Lou.

 

Él arruga la frente.

 

—Pídemelo, Louis. No te lo voy a repetir más.

 

Mi tono es tajante.

 

Por fin se da cuenta de lo que le estoy pidiendo y se ruboriza.

 

—Azótame, por favor... señor —dice en voz baja.

 

Qué palabras tan maravillosas... Cierro los ojos y dejo que resuenen en mi cabeza. Le cojo la mano y tiro de él hasta colocarlo sobre mis rodillas de modo que su torso descansa en la cama. Mientras le acaricio el culo con una mano, con la otra le agarro el pelo a la altura de la nuca para sujetarlo bien.

 

—Quiero verte la cara mientras te doy los azotes, Louis.

 

Le acaricio el culo y bajo la mano entre sus piernas para darle un apretón en la polla.

 

Él gime en señal de aprobación.

 

—Esta vez es para darnos placer, Louis, a ti y a mi.

 

Levanto la mano y le doy un azote en el lugar preciso.

 

—¡Ay! —musita contrayendo el rostro, y yo le acaricio ese culo tan adorable mientras se acostumbra a la sensación.

 

Cuando se relaja, vuelvo a azotarle. Él suelta un gemido y yo ahogo mi reacción. Empiezo en serio: nalga derecha, nalga izquierda, luego la confluencia de muslos y culo. Entre azote y azote, le acaricio y le manoseo el trasero mientras me imagino cómo su piel estará adquiriendo un delicado tono rosado bajo sus calzoncillos.

 

Él gime, asimilando el placer, disfrutando de la experiencia.

 

Paro. Quiero verle el trasero en todo su rosado esplendor. Sin prisa, provocándole, le bajo la ropa interior mientras con las puntas de los dedos voy acariciándole los muslos, la parte posterior de las rodillas y las pantorrillas. Él levanta los pies y deja que los calzoncillos caigan al suelo. Se remueve, pero se queda quieto cuando pongo la palma de la mano abierta sobre su piel enrojecida, encendida. Vuelvo a cogerlo del pelo y empiezo otra vez, primero con suavidad, luego repitiendo los mismos movimientos.

 

La tiene durísima; noto su excitación en mi pierna.

 

Lo cojo del pelo con más fuerz y él gime, con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y relajada.

 

Joder, qué caliete está.

 

—Buen chico, Louis.

 

Tengo la voz ronca y mi respiración es irregular.

 

Le azoto un par de veces más hasta que ya no puedo soportarlo.

 

Le deseo.

 

Ahora.

 

Enrosco los dedos en el cordel de las bolas y las saco de un tirón.

 

Él grita de placer. Le doy la vuelta, hago una pausa para quitarme los calzoncillos y me pongo el condón. Luego me tumbo a su lado. Le cojo las manos, las levanto por encima de su cabeza, y me deslizo lentamente sobre él y luego dentro de él mientras maúlla como un gatito.

 

—Oh, nene.

 

Es increíble sentirlo así.

 

«Quiero que me hagas el amor.» Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente.

 

Y con suavidad, oh, cuánta suavidad, empiezo a moverme mientras siento cada precioso centímetro de su piel debajo de mí rodeándome. Le beso saboreando su boca y su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Él enrosca sus piernas en las mías y va al encuentro de cada suave empujón, moviéndose rítmicamente hasta que la espiral  de placer aumenta, cada vez más, hasta que se deja ir.

 

Su orgasmo me lanza más allá del límite.

 

—¡Lou! —exclamo a la vez que me vacío en su interior dejándome ir yo también.

 

Una agradable liberación que me deja... con ganas de más. Con necesidad de más.

 

Mientras recobro la calma, aparto de mí la extraña oleada de sentimientos que atormenta mi interior. No se parece a la oscuridad, pero es algo temible. Algo que no comprendo.

 

Él entrelaza los dedos con los míos, y abro los ojos y me hundo en esa mirada somnolienta, satisfecha.

 

—Me ha gustado —susurro, y le doy un beso largo.

 

Él me obsequia con una sonrisa adormilada. Me levanto, le cubro con el edredón, cojo los pantalones del pijama y entro en el cuarto de baño, donde me quito el condón y lo tiro. Me pongo los pantalones y busco la pomada de árnica.

 

De nuevo junto a la cama, Lou me dirige una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 

—Date la vuelta —le ordeno, y por un momento me parece que va a poner los ojos en blanco, pero me obedece y hace lo que le digo—. Tienes el culo de un color espléndido —observo, satisfecho con el resultado.

 

Me aplico un poco de crema en la palma de la mano y se la extiendo lentamente por las nalgas.

 

—Déjalo ya, Styles —dice con un bostezo.

 

—Señor Tomlinson, es usted único  estropeando un momento.

 

—Teníamos un trato —insiste.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes?

 

—Estafado.

 

Con un hondo suspiro, dejo la pomada sobre la mesilla de noche, me meto en la cama y atraigo a Lou hacia mí para abrazarlo. Le beso la oreja.

 

—La mujer que me trajo al mundo era una puta adicta al crack, Louis. Duérmete.

 

Él se pone tenso entre mis brazos.

 

Guardo silencio. No quiero que sienta lástima ni que me tenga compasión.

 

—¿Era? —musita.

 

—Murió.

 

—¿Hace mucho?

 

—Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. No la recuerdo. Des me ha dajado algunos detalles. Solo recuerdo ciertas cosas. Por favor, duérmete.

 

Al cabo de un rato se relaja entre mis brazos.

 

—Buenas noches, Harry. —Tiene la voz somnolienta.

 

—Buenas noches, Lou.

 

Vuelvo a besarle aspirando su aroma tranquilizador y luchando contra mis recuerdos.

 

***

 

_—¡No cojas las manzanas y las tires, imbécil!_

_—Vete a la mierda, repelente._

_Zayn coge una manzana, da un bocado y la lanza contra mí._

_—Renacuajo —me provoca._

_¡No! No me llames así._

_Me abalanzo sobre él y le pego un puñetazo en la cara._

_—Cerdo asqueroso. Es comida. La estás tirando. El abuelo la vende. Eres un cerdo. Cerdo. Cerdo._

_—ZAYN. HARRY._

_Papá me aparta de Zayn, que está encogido en el suelo._

_—¿Qué os pasa?_

_—Está loco._

_—¡Zayn!_

_—Está estropeando las manzanas. —La ira crece en mi pecho, en mi garganta. Creo que voy a explotar—. Las muerde y las tira. Me las tira a mí._

_—Zayn, ¿es verdad?_

_Zayn se ruboriza ante la mirada de papá._

_—Creo que es mejor que vengas conmigo. Harry, recoge las manzanas. Puedes ayudar a mamá a hacer una tarta._

 

***

 

Lou está profundamente dormido cuando me despierto con la nariz en ese pelo fragante, arropándolo con los brazos. He soñado que jugaba en el huerto de manzanas de mi abuelo con Zayn; eran tiempos felices y tormentosos a la vez.

 

Son casi las siete. Otra noche durmiendo junto al señor Tomlinson. Se me hace raro despertarme a su lado, pero en el buen sentido. Me planteo sacarlo de su sueño con un polvo matutino; mi cuerpo está más que a punto, pero se le ve bastante grogui y puede que esté dolorido. Debería dejarlo dormir. Salgo de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, me pongo una camiseta, recojo su ropa del suelo y me dirijo al salón.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles.

 

La señora Jones está ocupada en la cocina.

 

—Buenos días, Gail.

 

Me desperezo y contemplo por la ventana los últimos instantes de un luminoso amanecer.

 

—¿Lleva ahí ropa para lavar? —pregunta.

 

—Sí. Esto es de Louis.

 

—¿Quiere que lo lave y lo planche?

 

—¿Te da tiempo?

 

—Pondré un programa corto.

 

—Excelente, gracias. —Le entrego la ropa de Lou—. ¿Qué tal está tu hermana?

 

—Muy bien, gracias. Los niños se están haciendo mayores, y a esa edad pueden ser un poco difíciles.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Ella sonríe y se ofrece a hacerme un café.

 

—Gracias. Estaré en el estudio.

 

Mientras me mira, su agradable sonrisa adopta ese aire de complicidad tan misterioso y tan típico de las mujeres. Luego sale de la cocina a toda prisa, imagino que en dirección al cuarto de la colada.

 

¿Qué pasa?

 

De acuerdo, es el primer lunes... la primer vez en los cuatro años que lleva trabajando para mí que alguien duerme en mi cama. Pero no hay para tanto. Desayuno para dos, señora Jones. Creo que podrá arreglárselas.

 

Sacudo la cabeza y entro en el estudio para ponerme a trabajar. Me ducharé más tarde; tal vez con Lou.

 

Compruebo los correos electrónicos y les envío uno a Andrea y a Ros explicándoles que esta tarde sí que iré a la oficina, pero por la mañana no. A continuación echo un vistazo a los últimos diseños de Barney.

 

***

 

Gail llama a la puerta para ofrecerme una segunda taza de café y me hace saber que ya son las ocho y cuarto.

 

¿Ya?

 

—Esta mañana no iré a la oficina.

 

—Higgins me ha preguntado por usted.

 

—Iré por la tarde.

 

—Se lo diré. He colgado la ropa del señor Tomlinson en su armario.

 

—Gracias. Qué rapidez. ¿Sigue dormido?

 

—Creo que sí.

 

Y esboza otra vez esa sonrisita. Arqueo las cejas y su sonrisa se hace más amplia cuando se vuelve para salir del estudio. Dejo a un lado el trabajo y salgo con el café en la mano, dispuesto a darme una ducha y a afeitarme la poca barba que me ha salido.

 

***

 

Lou sigue fuera de combate cuando termino de vestirme.

 

Lo has dejado exhausto, Styles. Y la idea me resulta agradable, muy agradable. Se lo ve sereno, como si nada en el mundo le preocupara.

 

Bien.

 

Cojo el reloj de la cómoda y, sin pensar, abro el primer cajón y me guardo el último condón en el bolsillo.

 

Nunca se sabe.

 

Cruzo tranquilamente el salón en dirección al estudio.

 

—¿Quiere ya el desayuno, señor?

 

—Desayunaré con Lou. Gracias.

 

Sentado al escritorio, cojo el teléfono y llamo a Andrea. Después de intercambiar unas palabras, me pasa con Ros.

 

—Así ¿para cuándo te esperamos? —Ros habla en tono sarcástico.

 

—Buenos días, Ros. ¿Cómo estás? —digo con voz dulce.

 

—Cabreada.

 

—¿Conmigo?

 

—Sí, contigo y con tu política de no poner los pies en la oficina.

 

—Iré más tarde. El motivo de mi llamada es que he decidido liquidar la empresa de Woods.

 

Ya se lo había dicho, pero Marco y ella están tardando demasiado en tomar medidas necesarias. Quiero que lo hagan ya. Le recuerdo que así lo habíamos dispuesto si el balance de pérdidas y ganancias de la emprea no mejoraba. Y no ha mejorado.

 

—Necesita más tiempo.

 

—Salvo que mejore el balance de pérdidas y ganancias de la compañía, no me interesa, Ros. No vamos a cargar con un peso muerto.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—No me pongas más excusas tontas.

 

Ya está bien. He tomado una decisión.

 

—Harry...

 

—Que me llame Marco, es todo o nada.

 

—Vale, vale. Si eso es lo que quieres... ¿Algo más?

 

—Sí, dile a Barney que el prototipo pinta bien, aunque la interfaz no me convence.

 

—A mí me ha parecido que la interfaz funcionaba bien, cuando he conseguido entenderla. Claro que no soy ninguna experta.

 

—No, le falta algo.

 

—Habla con Barney.

 

—Quiero verlo esta tarde para discutirlo.

 

—¿Cara a cara?

 

Su sarcasmo me fastidia. Sin embargo, hago caso omiso del tono en que me habla y le digo que quiero que todo el equipo de Barney esté presente para hacer una lluvia de ideas.

 

—Estará encantado. ¿Te veo esta tarde, pues? —Parece esperanzada.

 

—Vale —la tranquilizo—. Pásame con Andrea otra vez.

 

Mientras espero a que coja el teléfono miro al cielo, en el que no hay ni una sola nube. Es del mismo color que los ojos de Louis.

 

Qué cursi, Styles.

 

—Andrea...

 

Me distrae un movimiento. Levanto la cabeza y me alegro de ver a Louis en la puerta, vestido tan solo con mi camiseta. Sus piernas bien torneadas, estás expuestas solo para mis ojos. Tiene unas piernas fantásticas.

 

—¿Señor Styles? —responde Andrea.

 

Clavo la mirada en los ojos de Louis. Son del color de un cielo de verano, e igual de cálidos. Oh, Dios, podría deleitarme en su calidez todo el día; todos los días.

 

No digas bobadas, Styles.

 

—Cancela toda mi agenda de esta mañana, pero que me llame Bill. Estaré allí a las dos. Tengo que hablar con Marco esta tarde, eso me llevará al menos media hora.

 

Una tierna sonrisa estira los labios de Lou, y me descubro sonriendo también.

 

—Sí, señor —dice Andrea.

 

—Ponme con Barney y a su equipo después de Marco, o quizá mañana, y búscame un hueco para quedar con Claude todos los días de esta semana.

 

—Sam quiere hablar con usted, esta mañana.

 

—Dile que espere.

 

—Es sobre Darfur.

 

—Ah.

 

—Al parecer, cree que el convoy de ayuda será una gran ocasión para hacerse publicidad.

 

Oh, Dios, no. No será capaz, ¿verdad?

 

—No, no quiero publicidad para Darfur. —Tengo la voz ronca por la exasperación.

 

—Dice que hay un periodista de _Forbes_ que quiere hablar con usted sobre el asunto.

 

¿Cómo narices se han enterado?

 

—Dile a Sam que se encargue él de eso —le espeto. Para eso le pago.

 

—¿Quiere hablar con él directamente? —pregunta Andrea.

 

—No.

 

—Yo me encargo. También necesito que me confirme la asistencia al evento del sábado.

 

—¿Qué evento?

 

—La gala de la Cámara de Comercio.

 

—¿El sábado que viene? —pregunto. Acaba de ocurrísrseme una idea.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Espera.

 

Me vuelvo hacia Lou, que mueve nervioso el pie izquierdo sin quitarme de encima sus ojos azul cielo.

 

—¿Cuándo vuelves a Georgia?

 

—El viernes —contesta.

 

—Necesitaré una entrada más, porque voy acompañado —informo a Andrea.

 

—¿Acompañado? —pregunta Andrea con voz chillona, sin dar crédito.

 

Suspiro.

 

—Sí, Andrea, eso es lo que he dicho, acompañado, el señor Louis Tomlinson vendrá conmigo.

 

—Sí, señor Styles.

 

Parece que le he alegrado el día.

 

No me jodas. ¿Qué les pasa a mis empleados?

 

—Eso es todo. —Cuelgo—. Buenos días, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Señor Styles —responde Lou a modo de saludo.

 

Rodeo el escritorio hasta situarme delante de él y le acaricio la mejilla.

 

—No quería despertarte, se te veía tan sereno. ¿Has dormido bien?

 

—He descansado, gracias. Solo he venido a saludar antes de darme una ducha.

 

Louis está sonriendo y los ojos le brillan de alegría. Es una gozada verle así. Me inclino para besarle con delicadeza antes de seguir con el trabajo, pero de repente me rodea el cuello con los brazos, enreda los dedos en mi pelo y aprieta todo su cuerpo contra al mío.

 

Uau.

 

Sus labios se muestran persistentes, así que respondo besándolo también, sorprendido por la intensidad de su pasión. Coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en el trasero desnudo, recién azotado, y mi cuerpo se enciende como la yesca seca.

 

—Vaya, parece que el descanso te ha sentado bien. —Un súbito arrebato de lujuria me transforma la voz—. Te sugiero que vayas a ducharte, ¿o te echo un polvo ahora mismo encima de mi escritorio?

 

—Prefiero lo del escritorio —susurra junto a la comisura de mi boca a la vez que frota su polla dura contra mi erección.

 

Menuda sorpresa.

 

Tiene los ojos oscuros y ávidos a causa del deseo.

 

—Esto le gusta de verdad, ¿no, señor Tomlinson? Te estás volviendo insaciable.

 

—Lo que me gusta eres tú.

 

—Desde luego, solo yo.

 

Sus palabras son como un canto de sirena para mi libido. Pierdo todo el dominio de mí mismo, aparto de un manotazo lo que hay sobre el escritorio: los documentos, el teléfono y los bolígrafos caen al suelo, algunos con estruendo y otros lentamente, pero no me importa. Levanto a Lou y lo tumbo sobre la mesa y cae sobre el asiento de la silla.

 

—Tú lo has querido, nene —mascullo mientras me saco el condón del bolsillo y me bajo la cremallera de los pantalones. Me lo pongo a toda prisa, sin dejar de mirar al insaciable señor Tomlinson—. Espero que estés listo —le advierto mientras le sujeto las muñecas para que mantenda los brazos pegados al cuerpo.

 

Con un movimiento rápido, me introduzco en él.

 

—Dios, Lou. Sí que estás listo.

 

Le concedo una milésima de segundo para que se acostumbre a mi presencia. Luego empiezo a empujar. Adelante y atrás. Una y otra vez. Más y más fuerte. Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta en una súplica sin palabras. Enrosca las piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras yo permanezco de pie, penetrándole.

 

¿Es esto lo que quieres, nene?

 

Responde a cada embate apretándose contra mí y gimiendo mientras lo hago mío. Lo transporto, elevándolo más y más, hasta que noto que se tensa a mi alrededor.

 

—Vamos, nene, dámelo todo —mascullo con los dientes apretados, y él lo hace de forma espectacular, gritando y arrastrando hacia su interior mi propio orgasmo.

 

Joder. Mi clímax es tan espectacular como el suyo, y me desplomo sobre él mientras mi cuerpo sigue replicando con los espasmos posteriores al orgasmo.

 

Caray. No me lo esperaba.

 

—¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo? —Estoy sin aliento y le beso el cuello con suavidad—. Me tienes completamente hechizado, Lou. Ejerces alguna magia poderosa.

 

Además, ¡has tomado la iniciativa!

 

Le suelto las muñecas y me incorporo, pero él tensa las piernas a mi alrededor y enrosca los dedos en mi pelo.

 

—Soy yo el hechizado —susurra.

 

Tenemos la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, y él me observa intensamente, como si pudiera ver en mi interior. Como si pudiera ver la oscuridad que hay en mi alma.

 

¡Mierda! Suéltame. Esto es demasiado.

 

Le rodeo la cara con ambas manos para apresurarme a besarlo, pero entonces me asalta la indeseable imagen de él en esa postura con otra persona. No. No hará esto con nadie más. Nunca.

 

—Tú... eres... mío. —Las palabras se abren paso con brusquedad entre nosotros—. ¿Entendido?

 

—Sí, tuyo —dice en un tono sentido, lleno de convicción, y mis celor irracionales se desvanecen.

 

—¿Seguro que tienes que irte a Georgia? —pregunto mientras le acaricio el pelo.

 

Él asiente.

 

Vaya.

 

Me retiro, y él hace una mueca.

 

—¿Te duele?

 

—Un poco —confiesa con una sonrisa tímida.

 

—Me gusta que te duela. Te recordará que he estado ahí, solo yo.

 

Le doy un beso violento, posesivo.

 

Porque no quiero que se vaya a Georgia.

 

Y porque nadie había tomado la iniciativa conmigo desde... desde Caroline.

 

E incluso entonces todo estaba calculado, formaba parte de una representación.

 

Me pongo de pie y alargo el brazo para dejarlo sentado.

 

—Siempre preparado —musita él cuando me quito el condón.

 

Le dirijo una mirada de desconcierto mientras me subo la bragueta, y él levanta el envoltorio vacío y me lo muestra a modo de explicación.

 

—Un hombre siempre puede tener esperanzas, Louis, incluso sueña, y a veces los sueños se hacen realidad.

 

No tenía ni idea de que fuera a utilizarlo tan pronto, ni de que las condiciones las pusiera él, y no yo. Señor Tomlinson, a pesar de tanta inocencia es usted imprevisible, como siempre.

 

—Así que hacerlo en tu escritorio... ¿era un sueño? —pregunta.

 

Cariño... He follado en este escritorio muchas, muchas veces, pero siempre he sido yo quien lo ha provocado, nunca un sumiso.

 

Las cosas no funcionan así.

 

Su ánimo decae al leerme el pensamiento.

 

Mierda. ¿Qué puedo decir? Lou, a diferencia de ti, tengo un pasado.

 

Me recorro el pelo con la mano, frustrado; esta mañana las cosas no están saliendo según los planes.

 

—Más vale que vaya a darme una ducha —dice, doblegado.

 

Se levanta y empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

 

—Tengo un par de llamadas más que hacer. Desayunaré contigo cuando salgas de la ducha. —Lo sigo con la mirada mientras me pregunto qué puedo decir para arreglarlo—. Creo que la señora Jones te ha lavado la ropa de ayer. Está en el armario.

 

Él parece sorprendido, e impresionado.

 

—Gracias —dice.

 

—No se merecen.

 

Me mira con el entrecejo fruncido, desconcertado.

 

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—¿A qué te refieres?

 

—Pues a que estás siendo aún más raro de lo habitual.

 

—¿Te parezco raro?

 

—A veces.

 

Explícaselo. Explícale que nadie se había abalanzado sobre ti desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

—Como de costumbre, me sorprende, señor Tomlinson.

 

—¿En qué le sorprendo?

 

—Digamos que esto ha sido un regalito inesperado.

 

—La idea es complacer, señor Styles —dice para provocarme, y no aparta los ojos de mí.

 

—Y me complaces, desde luego —admito. Pero también me desarmas—. Pensaba que ibas a darte una ducha.

 

Él tuerce el gesto.

 

Mierda.

 

—Sí... eh... luego te veo.

 

Da media vuelta y sale a toda prisa del estudio dejándome plantado en medio de un laberinto de ideas confusas. Sacudo la cabeza paara aclarármelas y me dispongo a recoger todo lo que se ha esparcido por el suelo para volver a colocarlo sobre el escritorio.

 

¿Cómo narices se las arregla para entrar en mi estudio con tal desparpajo y tentarme?

 

Se supone que soy yo quien controla esta relación. En eso precisamente estuve pensando anoche, en cómo da rienda suelta a su entusiasmo y a su ternura. ¿Cómo narices se supone que voy a manejar eso? La verdad es que no lo sé. Interrumpo mis pensamientos para echar un vistazo al teléfono.

 

Claro que es agradable.

 

Sí.

 

Muy agradable.

 

Al pensarlo suelto una risa, y me acuerdo de su último e-mail. Mierda, tengo una llamada perdida de Bill. Debe de haberme telefoneado mientras estaba en plena acción con el señor Tomlinson. Me siento al escritorio, de nuevo amo y señor de mi universo —mientras él está en la ducha—, y llamo a Bill. Tiene que explicarme lo de Detroit... Y yo tengo que seguir jugando a mi juego.

 

Bill no contesta, así que llamo a Andrea.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—¿Está disponible el jet para hoy y mañana?

 

—No está previsto que se use hasta el jueves, señor.

 

—Estupendo. ¿Puedes intentar ponerme con Bill?

 

—Claro.

 

La conversación con Bill es tediosa. Ruth ha hecho un trabajo excelente buscando todas las zonas industriales en recalificación de Detroit. En dos de ellas es viable la construcción de la planta de componentes electrónicos, y Bill está seguro de que Detroit dispone de toda la mano de obra que necesitamos.

 

El corazón me da un vuelco.

 

¿Tiene que ser en Detroit?

 

Albergo vagos recuerdos del lugar: borrachos, vagabundos y adictos al crack gritándonos por las calles; el antro de mala muerte al que llamábamos hogar, y una mujer joven, hecha polvo, la puta adicta al crack a la que llamaba «mami», sentada con la mirada perdida en una habitación anodina y mugrienta con el aire estancado y manchas de humedad.

 

Y él.

 

Me estremezco. No pienses en él... ni en ella.

 

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Lou no ha hecho ningún comentario sobre mi confesión de la noche anterior. Jamás le he hablado a nadie de la puta adicta al crack. Tal vez por eso Lou se me ha echado encima esta mañana: cree que necesito un poco de ternura.

 

A la mierda.

 

Nene, tomaré tu cuerpo si me lo ofreces. Estoy perfectamente. Sin embargo, tan pronto acabo de pensarlo, me pregunto si de verdad estoy bien. No hago caso de la desazón que siento; es un tema para comentarlo con Atkin cuando vuelva.

 

Por el momento, tengo hambre. Espero que Lou haya movido su bonito culo y haya salido de la ducha, porque necesito desayunar.

 

Lo encuentro de pie junto a la barra de la cocina, hablando con la señora Jones, que tiene la mesa del desayuno preparada para dos.

 

—¿Le apetece comer algo? —pregunta la señora Jones.

 

—No, gracias —contesta Louis.

 

Ah, no. Ni se te ocurra.

 

—Pues claro que vas a comer algo —mascullo dirigiéndome a los dos—. Le gustan las tortitas con huevos y beicon, señora Jones.

 

—Sí, señor Styles. ¿Qué va a tomar usted, señor? —contesta sin pestañear.

 

—Tortilla, por favor, y algo de futa. Siéntate —le ordeno a Louis señalando uno de los taburetes de la barra.

 

Él obedece, y me siento a su lado mientras la señora Jones nos preara el desayuno.

 

—¿Ya has comprado el billete de avión? —pregunto.

 

—No, lo compraré cuando llegue a casa, por Internet.

 

—¿Tienes dinero?

 

—Sí —contesta como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años, y se retira el flequillo hacia un lado a la vez que frunce los labios, mosqueado, creo.

 

Arqueo una ceja en señal de desaprobación. Podría volver a zurrarte, cariño.

 

—Sí tengo, gracias —dice enseguida y en un tono más manso.

 

Así está mejor.

 

—Tengo un jet. No se va a usar hasta dentro de tres días; está a tu disposición.

 

Seguro que me dice que no, pero por ofrecérselo no pierdo nada.

 

Él se queda boquiabierto de la sorpresa, y su expresión se demuda, pasando del asombro a la admiración y a la exasperación a partes iguales.

 

—Ya hemos abusado bastante de la flota aérea de tu empresa. No me gustaría volver a hacerlo —dice con desenfado.

 

—La empresa es mía, el jet también.

 

Él niega con la cabeza.

 

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero coger un vuelo regular.

 

Muy poca gente desaprovecharía la oportunidad de volar en un jet privado, pero parece que este chico no se deja impresionar por la riqueza material, o tal vez no quiere sentirse en deuda conmigo; no estoy seguro de cuál es la razón. Sea como sea, es muy testarudo.

 

—Como quieras. —Suspiro—. ¿Tienes que prepararte mucho para las entrevistas?

 

—No.

 

—Bien.

 

Le pregunto qué editoriales tiene previsto visitar, pero él no me lo dice y me obsequia con una sonrisa hierática. No piensa revelar su secreto.

 

—Soy un hombre de recursos, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Soy perfectamente consciente de eso, señor Styles. ¿Me vas a rastrear el móvil?

 

Cómo no iba a acordarse de eso.

 

—La verdad es que esta tarde voy a estar muy liado, así que tendré que pedirle a alguien que lo haga por mí —repongo con una sonrisita.

 

—Si puedes poner a alguien a hacer eso, es que te sobra personal, desde luego.

 

Vaya, qué desparpajo tiene hoy.

 

—Le mandaré un correo a la jefa de recursos humanos y le pediré que revise el recuento de personal.

 

Esto es lo que me gusta: la chispa que surge en nuestras conversaciones. Me resultan reconfortantes y divertidas, y no he vivido nunca nada parecido con nadie.

 

La señora Jones nos sirve el desayuno, y me alegro de ver que Louis come con ganas. Cuando la señora Jones sale de la cocina, Louis se me queda mirando.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Louis?

 

—¿Sabes?, al final no me has dicho por qué no te gusta que te toquen.

 

¡Otra vez no!

 

—Te he contado más de lo que le he contado nunca a nadie.

 

Mi voz grave oculta mi frustración. ¿Por qué insiste en hacerme esas preguntas? Da otro par de bocados a la tortita.

 

—¿Pensarás en nuestro contrato mientras estás fuera? —pregunto.

 

—Sí.

 

Es sincero.

 

—¿Me vas a echar de menos?

 

¡Styles!

 

Se vuelve para mirarme, tan sorprendido como yo por la pregunta.

 

—Sí —dice al cabo de unos minutos con una expresión abierta y sincera.

 

Esperaba un comentario mordaz; sin embargo, me ha respondido con la verdad. Y, aunque parezca extraño, su confesión me tranquiliza.

 

—Yo también te voy a echar de menos —mascullo—. Más de lo que imaginas.

 

Mi apartamento estará un poco más silencioso sin él, y un poco más vacío. Le acaricio la mejilla y le doy un beso. Él me dirige una dulce sonrisa antes de seguir desayunando.

 

—Me lavo los dientes y después debería irme ya —anuncia en cuanto termina.

 

—Qué pronto. Pensaba que te quedarías un poco más.

 

Está desconcertado. ¿Qué creía? ¿Que iba a echarle sin miramientos?

 

—Ya he abusado bastante de usted y le he robado demasiado tiempo, señor Styles. Además, ¿no tiene que ir a ocuparse de su imperio?

 

—Puedo hacer novillos.

 

La esperanza crece en mi pecho y en mi voz. Por eso mismo he anulado todos los compromisos de esta mañana.

 

—Tengo que prepararme para las entrevistas. Y cambiarme de ropa.

 

Louis me mira con recelo.

 

—Así estás precioso.

 

—Bueno, gracias, señor —dice con gentileza.

 

Pero sus mejillas adoptan ese tono rosado tan típico de él, igual que el de su culo anoche. Siente vergüenza. ¿Cuándo aprenderá a aceptar un cumplido?

 

Se levanta para llevar el plato al fregafero.

 

—Deja eso. La señora Jones se ocupará.

 

—Vale. Voy a lavarme los dientes.

 

—Por favor, no te cortes si te apetece utilizar mi cepillo de dientes —digo con ironía.

 

—Es justo lo que pensaba hacer —contesta él, y sale de la cocina pavoneándose.

 

Este hombre tiene respuesta para todo.

 

Regresa al cabo de poco.

 

—No te olvides de llevarte a Georgia el iPhone, el Mac y los cargadores.

 

—Sí, señor —responde, obediente.

 

Buen chico.

 

—Ven.

 

Lo acompaño al ascensor y entro con él.

 

—No hace falta que bajes. Sé llegar solo al coche.

—Forma parte de loss servicios que presto —suelto en tono irónico—. Además, así puedo besarte mientras te acompaño.

 

Lo envuelvo en mis brazos y hago justo lo que le he dicho, saboreándolo a él y su lengua, y lo despido como es debido.

 

Los dos estamos excitados y sin resuello cuando se abren las puetas en la planta del parking. Pero se va. Lo acompaño hasta el coche y le abro la puerta conteniendo el deseo de volver a tocarle.

 

—Adiós, hasta dentro de unos días, señor —susurra, y vuelve a besarme.

 

—Conduce con cuidado, Louis. Y que tengas buen viaje.

 

Le cierro la puerta, me retiro y lo miro hasta que se marcha. Luego subo al apartamento.

 

Llamo a la puerta del despacho de Higgins y le informo de que quiero salir hacia la oficina dentro de diez minutos.

 

—Me encargaré de que el coche esté a punto, señor.

 

***

 

Llamo a Welch desde el coche.

 

—Señor Styles —dice en un tono áspero.

 

—Welch. Louis Tomlinson comprará hoy un billete de avión. Tiene previsto salir esta noche de Seattle con destino a Savannah. Quiero saber cuál es su vuelo.

 

—¿Tiene preferencia por alguna aerolínea?

 

—Me temo que no lo sé.

 

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

 

Cuelgo. Mi astuto plan empieza a ponerse en marcha según lo previsto.

 

***

 

—¡Señor Styles!

 

Andrea me sobresalta al verme aparecer con varias horas de antelación. Me entran ganas de decirle que esa puta oficina es mi lugar de trabajo, pero opto por ser amable.

 

—He pensado que estaría bien darte una sorpresa.

 

—¿Café? —pregunta con voz chillona.

 

—Sí, gracias.

 

—¿Con o sin leche?

 

Buen chico.

 

—Con leche. Y espuma.

 

—Sí, señor Styles.

 

—Intenta ponerte en contacto con Caroline Acton. Me gustaría hablar con ella ahora.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

—Y concierta una reunión con el doctor Atkin para la semana que viene.

 

Ella asiente y vuelve a su silla para seguir trabajando. Una vez que me instalo ante mi escritorio, enciendo el portátil. El primer correo de la bandeja de entrada es de Caroline.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Caroline Flack

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 10:15

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Fin de semana

 

¿Qué hay, Harry?

Tu madre me ha dicho que anoche llevaste a un chico a cenar.

Estoy intrigada. No es tu estilo.

¿Has encontrado a un nuevo sumiso?

Llámame.

 

Ex.

CAROLINE FLACK

ESCLAVA

For The Beauty That Is You™

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Justo lo que me faltaba. Cierro el e-mail, decidido a no tenerlo en cuenta por ahora. Olivia da unos golpecitos en la puerta y entra con mi café a la vez que Andrea me llama por teléfono.

 

—Tengo a Welch esperando, y le he dejado un mensaje a la señora Acton —anuncia.

 

—Bien. Ponme con él.

 

Olivia deja el café con leche sobre mi escritorio y se marcha aturullada. Hago todo lo posible por ignorarla.

 

—Welch.

 

—No ha comprado ningún billete de avión todavía, señor Styles. Pero estaré al tanto y le mantendré informado si se produce algún cambio.

 

—Por favor, hazlo.

 

Cuelga. Doy un sorbo de café y marco el número de Ros.

 

***

 

Poco antes de comer, Andrea me comunica con Caroline Acton.

 

—Señor Styles. Me alegro mucho de tener noticias suyas. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

 

—Hola, señora Acton. Quiero lo de siempre.

 

—¿Un fondo de armario? ¿Para hombre o para mujer? ¿Tiene pensada alguna tonalidad especial?

 

—Sí, para hombre. Azules. Granate, tal vez, para alguna ocasión especial. —Me viene a la cabeza la cena de la Cámara de Comecio—. Los tonos de las piedras preciosas, creo.

 

—Muy bonito —responde la señora Acton con su habitual entusiasmo.

 

—Y para la ropa interior y la ropa de noche, algo con glamour.

 

—Sí, señor. ¿Ha pensado en algún presupuesto?

 

—El presupuesto da igual. No repare en gastos; quiero lo mejor.

 

—¿Calzado también?

 

—Sí, gracias.

 

—Estupendo. ¿Tallas?

 

—Se las enviaré por correo. Tengo su dirección, de la última vez.

 

—¿Cuándo quiere recibirlo?

 

—Este viernes.

 

—Seguro que podré ocuparme de ello. ¿Quiere ver fotos de lo que elija?

 

—Sí, gracias.

 

—Estupendo. Me pongo manos a la obra.

 

—Gracias.

 

Cuelgo y Andrea me pasa con Welch.

 

—Welch.

 

—El señor Tomlinson viajará en el DL2610 a Atlanta, sale esta noche a las 22.25.

 

Anoto todos los detalles de sus vuelos y de la escala con destino a Savannah. Le pido a Andrea que acuda a mi despacho, y ella entra momentos después con su libreta en la mano.

 

—Andrea, Louis Tomlinson tomará estos vuelos. Haz que lo pongan en primera clase, ocúpate de que no tenga que facturar y paga para que le dejen entrar en la sala de embarqe de primera. Compra también el asiento de al lado de los dos vuelos, de ida y de vuelta. Utiliza mi tarjeta de crédito personal.

 

La mirada de perplejidad de Andrea me da a entender que cree que he perdido por completo el juicio, pero pronto se recupera y coge mi nota escrita a mano.

 

—Lo haré, señor Styles.

 

Se esfuerza al máximo para mantener la profesionalidad, pero la descubro sonriendo.

 

No es asunto suyo.

 

***

 

Paso la tarde de reunión en reunión. Marco ha preparado informes preliminares de las cuatro editoriales con sede en Seattle. Los reservo para leerlos más tarde. También está de acuerdo conmigo respecto a lo de Woods y su empresa. Las cosas se pondrán feas, pero, después de comprobar las sinergias, la única opción para seguir adelante es absorber la división tecnológica de Woods y liquidar el resto de la empresa. Saldrá caro, pero es lo mejor para Styles Enterprises Holdings.

 

A última hora de la tarde consigo hacer un hueco para una rápida y agotadora sesión de entrenamiento con Bastille, de modo que cuando vuelvo a casa estoy tranquilo y relajado.

 

Tras una cena ligera, me siento ante el escritorio para leer los e-mails. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es esponderle a Caroline, pero, cuando abro el programa de correo, veo un mensaje de Lou. He estado pensando en él casi todo el día.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 18:49

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Entrevistas

 

Querido señor:

Las entrevistas de hoy han ido bien.

He pensado que igual te interesaba.

¿Qué tal tu día?

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Tecleo a respuesta de inmediato.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:03

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Mi día.

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Todo lo que hace me interesa. Es el hombre más fascinante que conozco.

Me alegro de que sus entrevistas hayan ido bien.

Mi mañana ha superado todas mis expectativas.

Mi tarde, en comparación, ha sido de lo más aburrida.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me reclino en el asiento y me froto la barbilla mientras espero.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:05

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Mañana maravillosa

 

Querido señor:

También la mañana ha sido extraordinariamente para mí, aunque te hayas mostrado raro después del implacable polvo sobre el escritorio. No creas que no me he dado cuenta.

Gracias por el desayuno. O gracias a la señora Jones.

Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas sobre ella (sin que vuelvas a ponerte raro conmigo).

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Raro? ¿Qué narices ha querido decir con eso? ¿Me está llamando raro? Bueno, supongo que lo soy. Quizá. Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que me ha sorprendido que tomara la iniciativa... porque nadie lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

«Impecable»... Me lo apunto.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:10

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: ¿Tú en una editorial?

 

Louis:

«Ponerse raro» no es una forma verbal aceptable y no debería usarla alguien que quiere entrar en el mundo editorial.

¿Impecable? ¿Comparado con qué, dime, por favor? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres preguntarme de la señora Jones? Me tienes intrigado.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:17

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Tú y la señora Jones

 

Querido señor:

La lengua evoluciona y avanza. Es algo vivo. No está encerrada en una torre de marfil, rodeada de carísimas obras de arte, con vistas a casi todo Seattle y con un helipuerto en la azotea.

Impecable en comparación con las otras veces que hemos... ¿cómo lo llamas tú...?, ah, sí, follado. De hecho, los polvos han sido todos impecables, punto, en mi modesta opinión,... pero, claro, como bien sabes, tengo una experiencia muy limitada.

¿La señora Jones es una ex sumisa tuya?

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Su respuesta me hace reír a carcajadas, pero luego me quedo parado.

 

¡¿La señora Jones, una sumisa?!

 

De ninguna manera.

 

Lou, ¿estás celoso? Y, hablando de lengua, ¡cuidado con esa boquita...!

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:22

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Lenguaje. ¡Esa boquita...!

 

Louis:

La señora Jones es una empleada muy valiosa. Nunca he mantenido con ella más relación que la profesional. No contrato a nadie con quien haya mantenido relaciones sexuales. Me sorprende que se te haya ocurrido algo así. La única persona con la que haría una excepción a esta norma eres tú, poque eres un joven brillante con notables aptitudes para la negociación. No obstante, como sigas utilizando semejante lenguaje, voy a tener que reconsiderar la posibilidad de incorporarte a mi plantilla. Me alegra que tengas una experiencia limitada. Tu experiencia seguirá estando limitada... solo a mí. Tomaré «impecable» como un cumplido... aunque contigo nunca sé si es eso lo que quieres decir o si el sarcasmo está hablando por ti, como de costumbre.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc., desde su torre de marfil.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Aunque tal vez no sea buena idea que Louis trabaje para mí.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:27

Para: Harry Styes

Asunto: Ni por todo el té del mundo

 

Querido señor Styles:

Creo que ya he manifestado mis reservas respecto a trabajar en su empresa. Mi opinión no ha cambiado, ni va a cambiar, jamás. Ahora te tengo que dejar porque Perrie ya ha vuelto con la cena. Mi sarcasmo y yo te deseamos buenas noches.

Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando esté en Georgia.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Por algún motivo, me molesta un poco saber que no está dispuesto a trabajar para mí. Tiene una nota media impresionante. Es brillante, encantador, divertido; sería un plus para cualquier compañía. Y también es lo bastante sensato para decir que no.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:29

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: ¿Ni por todo el YORKSHIRE TEA?

 

Buenas noches, Louis.

Espero que tu sarcasmo y tú tengáis un buen vuelo.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Aparto por completo al señor Tomlinson de mi pensamiento y empiezo a responderle a Caroline.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:47

Para: Caroline Flack

Asunto: Fin de semana

 

Hola, Caroline:

Mi madre habla más de la cuenta. ¿Qué puedo decir?

He conocido a un chico y lo llevé a cenar.

No hay para tanto.

¿Qué tal te va a ti?

 

Un abrazo,

Harry

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Caroline Flack

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 19:50

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Fin de semana

 

Harry, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

¿Por qué no salimos a cenar?

¿Mañana?

 

Ex

 

CAROLINE FLACK

ESCLAVA

_For The Beauty That Is You™_

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¡Mierda!

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 20:01

Para: Caroline Flack

Asunto: Fin de semana

 

Claro.

 

Un abrazo,

Harry

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Caroline Flack

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 20:05

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Fin de semana

 

¿Quieres conocer a la chica de la que te hablé?

 

Ex

 

CAROLINE FLACK

ESCLAVA

For The Beauty That Is You™

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

De momento no.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 20:11

Para: Caroline Flack

Asunto: Fin de semana

 

Creo que dejaré que la historia que tengo entre manos siga su curso.

Hasta mañana.

 

H.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me siento a leer el borrador de la propuesta de Fred para Alexander Edwards y sigo con el informe de Marco sobre las editoriales de Seattle.

 

***

 

Justo antes de las diez me distrae un aviso sonoro del ordenador. Es tarde. Imagino que será un mensaje de Lou.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 21:53

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Detalles superextravagantes

 

Querido señor Styles:

Lo que verdaderamente me alarma es cómo has sabido qué vuelo iba a coger.

Tu tendencia al acoso no conoce límites. Espero que el doctor Atkin haya vuelto de vacaciones.

Me han dado un masaje en la espalda y me he tomado dos copas de champán, una forma agradabilísima de empezar mis vacaciones.

Gracias.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

La han puesto en primera. Buen trabajo, Andrea.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 21:59

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: No se merecen

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

El doctor Atkin ha vuelto y tengo cita con él esta semana.

¿Quién le ha dado un masaje en la espalda?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc., con amigos en los sitios adecuados.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Compruebo la hora de su correo. En estos momentos debería estar a bordo del avión, si el vuelo no se ha retrasado. Entro enseguida en Google y consulto las salidas de Seattle-Tacoma. Su vuelo sigue el horario previsto.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 22:22

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Manos fuertes y capaces

 

Querido señor:

Me ha dado un masaje en la espalda un joven muy agradable. Verdaderamente agradable. No me lo habría topado en la sala de embarque normal, así que te agradezco de nuevo el detalle.

No sé si me van a dejar mandar correos cuando hayamos despegado; además, necesito dormir para estar guapo, porque últimamente no he dormido mucho.

Dulces sueños, señor Styles... pienso en ti.

 

Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Intenta ponerme celoso? ¿Tiene idea de cómo puedo llegar a enfurecerme? Lleva fuera unas pocas horas e intenta que me enfade a propósito. ¿Por qué me hace esto?

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 22:25

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Disfruta mientras puedas

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Sé lo que se propone y, créame, lo ha conseguido. La próxima vez irá en la bodega de carga, atado y amordazado y metido en un cajón. Le aseguro que encargarme de que viaje en esas condiciones me producirá muchísimo más placer que cambiarle el billete por uno de primera clase.

Espero ansioso su regreso.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de mano suelta de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Su respuesta es casi inmediata.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 22:30

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: ¿Bromeas?

 

¿Ves?, no tengo ni idea de si estás bromeando o no. Si no bromeas, mejor me quedo en Georgia. Los cajones están en mi lista de límites infranqueables. Siento haberte enfadado. Dime que me perdonas.

 

L.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Pues claro que estoy bromeando... Bueno, más o menos. Pero ahora ya sabe que estoy enfadado. Su avión debería despegar. ¿Cómo es posible que siga enviando correos?

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 30 de mayo de 2015 22:31

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Bromeo

 

¿Cómo es que estás mandando correos? ¿Estás poniendo en peligro la vida de todos los pasajeros, incluida la tuya, usando el iPhone? Creo que eso contravierte una de las normas.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de manos sueltas (ambas) de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Y ya sabemos lo que pasa si contraviene las normas, señor Tomlinson. Compruebo la página web de Seattle-Tacoma para ver las salidas de los vuelos; su avión ha despegado. No tendré noticias suyas durante un buen rato. Esa idea, sumada al numerito que me ha montado vía e-mail, me pone de mal humor. Abandono el trabajo, me dirijo a la cocina y decido servirme una bebida. Esta noche, armañac.

 

Higgins asoma la cabeza por la puerta que da acceso al salón.

 

—Ahora no —gruño.

 

—Muy bien, señor —dice, y vuelve al lugar de donde ha venido.

 

No descargues tu mal humor sobre los empleados, Styles.

 

Enfadado conmigo mismo, me acerco a la ventana y contemplo el perfil de Seattle recortado en el cielo. Me pregunto cómo ha conseguido calarme tan hondo, y por qué nuestra relación no progres en la dirección que a mí me gustaría. Espero que, después de tener la oportunidad de reflexionar en Georgia, tome la decisión correcta. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

 

La ansiedad crece en mi pecho. Doy otro trago y me siento al piano a tocar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Martes, 31 de mayo de 2015**

_Mami se ha ido. No sé adónde._

_Él está aquí. Oigo sus botas. Sus botas hacen mucho ruido._

_Tienen hebillas plateadas. Y pisan fuerte. Hacen mucho ruido._

_Él pisa fuerte. Y grita._

_Estoy en el armario de mami._

_Escondido._

_Aquí no me oirá._

_Puedo estar muy callado. Mucho._

_Callado porque no estoy aquí._

_—¡Jodida puta! —grita._

_Grita mucho._

_—¡Jodida puta!_

_Le grita a mami._

_Me grita a mí._

_Pega a mami._

_Me pega a mí._

_Oigo la puerta. Él ya no está._

_Y mami también se ha ido._

_Me quedo en el armario. A oscuras. Muy callado._

_Espero mucho rato. Mucho, mucho, mucho rato._

_¿Dónde está mami?_

 

 

La luz del amanecer se insinúa en el cielo cuando abro los ojos. Según el radiodespertador son las 5.23. He dormido a ratos, agobiado por sueños desagradables, y estoy agotado, pero decido salir a correr para acabar de despejarme. Cojo el teléfono en cuanto me he puesto el pantalón de chándal. Tengo un mensaje de Louis.

 

*He llegado sano y salvo a Savannah. L :)*

 

Bien. Ya está allí, sano y salvo. La noticia me deja tranquilo y echo un vistazo rápido al correo. El texto del asunto del último e-mail de Louis me asalta desde la pantalla: «¿Te gusta asustarme?»

 

Ni de broma.

 

Se me eriza el vello y me siento en la cama para leer lo que ha escrito, desplazándome por el texto. Debe de habérmelo enviado durante su escala en Atlanta, antes del mensaje de texto.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 06:52 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Te gusta asustarme?  
  
Sabes cuánto me desagrada que te gastes dinero en mí. Sí, eres muy rico, pero aun así me incomoda; es como si me pagaras por el sexo. No obstante, me gusta viajar en primera —mucho más civilizado que el autocar—, así que gracias. Lo digo en serio, y he disfrutado del masaje, el masajista era horrible. He omitido ese detalle en mi correo anterior para provocarte, porque estaba molesto contigo, y lo siento.  
Pero, como de costumbre, tu reacción es desmedida. No me puedes decir esas cosas (atado y amordazado en un cajón; ¿lo decías en serio o era una broma?), porque me asustan, me asustas. Me tienes completamente cautivado, considerando la posibilidad de llevar contigo un estilo de vida que no sabía ni que existía hasta la semana pasada, y vas y me escribes algo así, y me dan ganas de salir corriendo espantado. No lo haré, desde luego, porque te echaría de menos. Te echaría mucho de menos. Quiero que lo nuestro funcione, pero me aterra la intensidad de lo que siento por ti y el camino tan oscuro por el que me llevas. Lo que me ofreces es erótico y sensual, y siento curiosidad, pero también tengo miedo de que me hagas daño, física y emocionalmente. A los tres meses, podrías pasar de mí y ¿cómo me quedaría yo? Claro que supongo que ese es un riesgo que se corre en cualquier relación. Esta no es precisamente la clase de relación que yo imaginaba que tendría, menos aún siendo la primera. Me supone un acto de fe inmenso.  
Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no hay una pizca de sumisión en mí, y ahora coincido contigo. Dicho esto, quiero estar contigo, y si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para conseguirlo, me gustaría intentarlo, aunque me parece que lo haré de pena y terminaré lleno de moratones… y la idea no me atrae en absoluto.  
Estoy muy contento de que hayas accedido a intentar darme más. Solo me falta decidir lo que entiendo por «más», y esa es una de las razones por las que quería distanciarme un poco. Me deslumbras de tal modo que me cuesta pensar con claridad cuando estamos juntos.  
Nos llaman para embarcar. Tengo que irme.  
Luego más.  
  
Tu Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me ha echado una reprimenda. De nuevo. Aunque me impresiona su sinceridad; es muy esclarecedora. Leo el correo una y otra vez, y siempre me paro en el mismo sitio: «Tu Lou».

 

Mi Lou.

 

Quiere que lo nuestro funcione.

 

Quiere estar  conmigo.

 

Todavía hay esperanza, Styles.

 

Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y me doy cuenta de que necesito salir a correr para aclararme las ideas y poder pensar en una repuesta.

 

Sigo la ruta habitual: subo por Stewart hasta Westlake Avenue y luego rodeo Denny Park varias veces, mientras el «She Just Likes to Fight» de los Four Tet suena en mis oidos.

 

Louis me ha dado mucho en lo que pensar.

 

¿Pagarle por el sexo?

 

Como las putas.

 

Nunca he pensado en él de esa forma y la sola idea me pone furioso. Me cabrea de verdad. Rodeo el parque una vez más a la carrera, espoleado por la rabia. ¿Por qué se hace esto? Soy rico, ¿y qué? Tendrá que acostumbrarse. Me recuerda la conversación que mantuvimos ayer sobre el yet de Styles Enterprises Holdings. No hubo manera de que aceptara el ofrecimiento.

 

Al menos no está conmigo por mi dinero.

 

Si es que quiere estar conmigo.

 

Dice que le deslumbro, pero hay que estar muy ciego para no darse cuenta de que es justo al contrario. Él es el que me deslumbra como nunca antes me había ocurrido y, aún así, ha volado hasta la otra punta del país para alejarse de mí.

 

¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?

 

Tiene razón. El camino por donde lo llevo es oscuro, pero también mucho más íntimo que cualquier relación vainilla, al menos según mi expriencia. Solo hay que ver a Zayn y la escandalosa ligereza con que se toma sus relaciones para apreciar la diferencia.

 

Además, nunca le haría daño, ni física ni emocionalmente; ¿cómo puede pensar algo así? Yo solo quiero poner a prueba sus límites, ver hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar. Castigarle cuando se pasa de la raya... sí, tal vez duela, pero es del todo soportable. Podemos ir trabajando el terreno para llegar hasta donde quiero, y podemos hacerlo poco a poco.

 

Pero esa es la cuestión: si quiero que haga lo que deseo, voy a tener que tranquilizarlo y darle «más». En qué consiste ese «más»... todavía no lo sé. Le he presentado a mis padres; seguro que eso cuenta como «más». Y no ha sido tan difícil.

 

Aminoro el paso mientras corro alrededor del parque para pensar en lo que realmente me preocupa del e-mail. No son sus miedos, sino el terror que le produce la intensidad de lo que siente por mí.

 

¿Eso qué significa?

 

Esa sensación desconocida aflora en mi pecho, y los pulmones me arden porque me falta el aire. Me asusta. Me asusta tanto que aumento el ritmo hasta que solo siento las piernas y el pecho doloridos por el esfuerzo realizado y el sudor frío que me recorre la espalda.

 

Será mejor que no vayas por ahí, Styles.

 

No pierdas el control.

 

***

 

De vuelta en mi apartamento, me doy una ducha rápida y me visto. Gail está en la cocina cuando paso por su lado en dirección al estudio.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles. ¿Café?

 

—Sí, gracias —contesto sin detenerme. Tengo una misión.

 

Enciendo el iMac de mi escritorio y redacto una respuesta para Louis.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 07:30  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: ¡Por fin!  
  
Louis:  
Me fastidia que, en cuanto pones distancia entre nosotros, te comuniques abierta y sinceramente conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo haces cuando estamos juntos?  
Sí, soy rico. Acostúmbrate. ¿Por qué no voy a gastar dinero en ti? Le hemos dicho a tu padre que soy tu novio. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los novios? Como amo tuyo, espero que aceptes lo que me gaste en ti sin rechistar. Por cierto, díselo también a tu madre.  
No sé cómo responder a lo que me dices de que te sientes como una puta. Ya sé que no me lo has dicho con esas palabras, pero es lo mismo. Ignoro qué puedo decir o hacer para que dejes de sentirte así. Me gustaría que tuvieras lo mejor en todo. Trabajo muchísimo, y me gusta gastarme el dinero en lo que me apetezca. Podría comprarte la ilusión de tu vida, Louis, y quiero hacerlo. Llámalo redistribución de la riqueza, si lo prefieres. O simplemente ten presente que jamás pensaría en ti de la forma que dices y me fastidia que te veas así. Para ser un joven tan guapo, ingenioso e inteligente, tienes verdaderos problemas de autoestima y me estoy pensando muy seriamente concertarte una cita con el doctor Atkin.  
Siento haberte asustado. La idea de haberte inspirado miedo me resulta horrenda. ¿De verdad crees que te dejaría viajar como una presa? Te he ofrecido mi jet privado, por el amor de Dios. Sí, era una broma, y muy mala, por lo visto. No obstante, la verdad es que imaginarte atado y amordazado me pone (esto no es broma: es cierto). Puedo prescindir del cajón; los cajones no me atraen. Sé que no te agrada la idea de que te amordace; ya lo hemos hablado: cuando lo haga —si lo hago—, ya lo hablaremos. Lo que parece que no te queda claro es que, en una relación amo/sumiso, es el sumiso el que tiene todo el poder. Tú, en este caso. Te lo voy a repetir: eres tú el que tiene todo el poder. No yo. En la casita del embarcadero te negaste. Yo no puedo tocarte si tú te niegas; por eso debemos tener un contrato, para que decidas qué quieres hacer y qué no. Si probamos algo y no te gusta, podemos revisar el contrato. Depende de ti, no de mí. Y si no quieres que te ate, te amordace y te meta en un cajón, jamás sucederá.  
Yo quiero compartir mi estilo de vida contigo. Nunca he deseado nada tanto. Francamente, me admira que un joven tan inocente como tú esté dispuesto a probar. Eso me dice más de ti de lo que te puedas imaginar. No acabas de entender, pese a que te lo he dicho en innumerables ocasiones, que tú también me tienes hechizado. No quiero perderte. Me angustia que hayas cogido un avión y vayas a estar a casi cinco mil kilómetros de mí varios días porque no puedes pensar con claridad cuando me tienes cerca. A mí me pasa lo mismo, Louis. Pierdo la razón cuando estamos juntos; así de intenso es lo que siento por ti.  
Entiendo tu inquietud. He intentado mantenerme alejado de ti; sabía que no tenías experiencia —aunque jamás te habría perseguido de haber sabido lo inocente que eras—, y aun así me desarmas por completo como nadie lo ha hecho antes. Tu correo, por ejemplo: lo he leído y releído un montón de veces, intentando comprender tu punto de vista. Tres meses me parece una cantidad arbitraria de tiempo. ¿Qué te parece seis meses, un año? ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres? ¿Cuánto necesitas para sentirte cómodo? Dime.  
Comprendo que esto es un acto de fe inmenso para ti. Debo ganarme tu confianza, pero, por la misma razón, tú debes comunicarte conmigo si no lo hago. Pareces fuerte e independiente, pero luego leo lo que has escrito y veo otro lado tuyo. Debemos orientarnos el uno al otro, Louis, y solo tú puedes darme pistas. Tienes que ser sincero conmigo y los dos debemos encontrar un modo de que nuestro acuerdo funcione.  
Te preocupa no ser dócil. Bueno, quizá sea cierto. Dicho esto, debo reconocer que solo adoptas la conducta propia de un sumiso en el cuarto de juegos. Parece que ese es el único sitio en el que me dejas ejercer verdadero control sobre ti y el único en el que haces lo que te digo. «Ejemplar» es el calificativo que se me ocurre. Y yo jamás te llenaría de moratones. Me va más el rosa. Fuera del cuarto de juegos, me gusta que me desafíes. Es una experiencia nueva y refrescante, y no me gustaría que eso cambiara. Así que sí, dime a qué te refieres cuando me pides más. Me esforzaré por ser abierto y procuraré darte el espacio que necesitas y mantenerme alejado de ti mientras estés en Georgia. Espero con ilusión tu próximo correo.  
Entretanto, diviértete. Pero no demasiado.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Le doy a «Enviar» y bebo un sorbo de café, que se ha quedado frío.

 

Ahora a esperar, Styles. A ver qué dice.

 

Entro en la cocina con paso decidido para tomarme el desayuno que me ha preparado Gail.

 

Higgins aguarda en el coche para llevarme volando al trabajo.

 

—¿Qué era lo que querías anoche? —pregunto.

 

—Nada importante, señor.

 

—Bien —murmuro, y vuelvo la vista hacia la ventanilla, intentando no pensar en Louis ni en Georgia, aunque fracaso de manera estrepitosa.

 

Sin embargo, una idea ha empezado a tomar forma.

 

Llamo a Andrea.

 

—Buenos días.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles.

 

—Estoy de camino, pero ¿podrías ponerme con Bill?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Poco después tengo a Bill al teléfono.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—¿Tu gente ha tenido Georgia en cuenta a la hora de buscar una posible ubicación para la planta de componentes electrónicos? Savannah, en concreto.

 

—Yo diría que sí, señor, pero tendría que comprobarlo.

 

—Pues compruébalo. Y tenme informado.

 

—Por supuesto. ¿Eso es todo?

 

—Por el momento sí. Gracias.

 

***

 

Hoy me he pasado casi todo el día en reuniones. Consulto el correo de vez en cuando, pero no he recibido nada de Louis. Me pregunto si el tono de mi e-mail le ha intimidado o si estará ocupado haciendo otras cosas.

 

¿Qué otras cosas?

 

No puedo evitar pensar en él. Llevo todo el día intercambiando mensajes de texto con Caroline Acton, aprobando y rechazando la ropa que ha elegido para Louis. Espero que le guste; estará deslumbrante.

 

Bill me ha comunicado que ha encontrado un solar industrial donde sería posible ubicar nuestra planta, cerca de Savannah. Ruth está estudiando su potencial.

 

Al menos no es Detroit.

 

Me llama Caroline Flack y decidimos quedar para cenar en Columbia Tower.

 

—Harry, mira que te muestras evasivo sobre ese chico —me regaña.

 

—Te lo contaré todo esta noche. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado.

 

—Siempre estás ocupado. —Se ríe—. Nos vemos a las ocho.

 

—Hasta luego.

 

¿Por qué son tan entrometidas las mujeres de mi vida? Caroline, mi madre...

 

Y por enésima vez, me pregunto qué estará haciendo Louis. Hablando del rey de Roma... Acabo de recibir un correo suyo. Por fin.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:08 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: ¿Elocuente?

 

Señor, eres un escritor elocuente. Tengo que ir a cenar al club de golf de Dan y, para que lo sepas, estoy poniendo los ojos en blanco solo de pensarlo. Pero, de momento, tú y tu mano suelta estáis muy lejos de mí. Me ha encantado tu coreeo.

Te contesto en cuanto pueda. Ya te echo de menos.

Disfruta de tu tarde.

 

Tu Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

No es un no, y me echa de menos. Su tono me alivia y me divierte. Contesto.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 16:10

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Su trasero

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Me tiene distraído el asunto de este correo. Huelga decir que, de momento, está a salvo.

Disfrute de la cena. Yo también le echo de menos, sobre todo su trasero y esa lengua viperina suya.

Mi tarde será aburrida y solo me la alegrará pensar en usted y en sus ojos en blanco. Creo que fue usted quien juiciosamente me hizo ver que también yo tengo esa horrenda costumbre.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente que acostumbra a poner los ojos en blanco, de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Unos minutos después, oigo el tono de mensaje entrante.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:14 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Ojos en blanco

 

Querido señor Styles:

Deja de mandarme correos. Intento arreglarme para la cena. Me distraes mucho, hasta cuando estás en la otra punta del país. Y sí, ¿quién te da unos azotes a ti cuando eres tú el que pone los ojos en blanco?

 

Tu Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Ay, Lou, tú.

 

Constantemente.

 

Recuerdo cuando me dijo que me estuviera quieto mientras él me tiraba del vello púbico y yo lo tenía sentado a horcajadas encima de mí, desnudo. La imagen me excita.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 16:18  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Su trasero  
  
Querido señor Tomlinson:  
Me gusta más mi asunto que el tuyo, en muchos sentidos. Por suerte, soy el dueño de mi propio destino y nadie me castiga.  
Salvo mi madre, de vez en cuando, y el doctor Atkin, claro. Y tú.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me descubro tamborileando con los dedos a la espera de su respuesta.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:22 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Castigarte yo?  
  
Querido señor:  
¿Cuándo he tenido yo valor de castigarle, señor Styles? Me parece que me confunde con otro, lo cual resulta preocupante.  
En serio, tengo que arreglarme.  
  
Tu Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¡Habrase visto...! Me castigas a la menor oportunidad por e-mail... Además, ¿cómo podría confundirte con nadie?

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 16:25  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Tu trasero  
  
Querido señor Tomlinson:  
Lo hace constantemente por escrito. ¿Me deja que le suba los pantalones?  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:28 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Para mayores de 18 años  
  
Preferiría que me los bajaras.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Sus palabras van directas a mi polla, sin pasar por la casilla de salida.

 

Joder.

 

Esto exige... ¿cómo las había llamado él? MAYÚSCULAS CHILLONAS.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 16:31  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Cuidado con lo que deseas…  
  
YO TAMBIÉN.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:33 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Jadeando  
  
Muy despacio…De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:33 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Jadeando  
  
Muy despacio…

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 16:35  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Gruñendo  
  
Ojalá estuviera allí.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:37 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Gimiendo  
  
OJALÁ.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Tan solo él es capaz de excitarme por e-mail.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:39 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Gimiendo  
  
Tengo que irme.  
Hasta luego, nene.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Sonrío socarronamente al leer sus palabras.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 16:41  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Plagio  
  
Me has robado la frase.  
Y me has dejado colgado.  
Disfruta de la cena.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Andrea llama a la puerta; trae más diseños de Barney para la tableta de energía solar que estamos desarrollando. Le sorprende que me alegre de verla.

 

—Gracias, Andrea.

 

—De nada, señor Styles. —Me dirige una sonrisa extraña—. ¿Le apetece un café?

 

—Sí, por favor.

 

—¿Con leche?

 

—No, gracias.

 

***

 

Mi día ha mejorado sustancialemente. He logrado tumbar a Bastille en dos ocasiones durante sendos asaltos de kick boxing, y eso no ocurre nunca.

 

Después de la lucha, y mientras me pongo la americana, creo que ya estoy preparado para enfrentarme a Caroline y a todas sus preguntas.

 

Aparece Higgins.

 

—¿Desea que conduzca, señor?

 

—No. Me llevaré el R8.

 

—Muy bien, señor.

 

Compruebo el correo electrónico antes de salir.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 22:18 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Mira quién habla  
  
Señor, si no recuerdo mal, la frase era de Zayn.  
¿Sigues colgado?  
  
Tu Lou.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Está coqueteando conmigo? ¿Otra vez?

 

Y es mi Lou. Otra vez.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:22  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Pendiente  
  
Señor Tomlinson:  
Ha vuelto. Se ha ido tan de repente… justo cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante.  
Zayn no es muy original. Le habrá robado esa frase a alguien.  
¿Qué tal la cena?  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Hago clic en «Enviar».

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 22:26 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: ¿Pendiente?  
  
La cena me ha llenado; te gustará saber que he comido hasta hartarme.  
¿Se estaba poniendo interesante? ¿En serio?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me alegro de que esté comiendo bien.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:30  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Pendiente, sin duda  
  
¿Te estás haciendo el tonto? Me parece que acababas de pedirme que te bajara los pantalones.  
Y yo estaba deseando hacerlo. Me alegra saber que estás comiendo bien.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson   
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 22:36 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Bueno, siempre nos queda el fin de semana  
  
Pues claro que como… Solo la incertidumbre que siento cuando estoy contigo me quita el apetito.  
Y yo jamás me haría el tonto, señor Styles.  
Seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta.  ;)

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Pierde el apetito cuando está conmigo? Eso no me gusta. Y está burlándose de mí. ¡Otra vez!

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:40  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Estoy impaciente  
  
Lo tendré presente, señor Tomlinson, y, por supuesto, utilizaré esa información en mi beneficio.  
Lamento saber que le quito el apetito. Pensaba que tenía un efecto más concupiscente en usted. Eso me ha pasado a mí también, y bien placentero que ha sido.  
Espero impaciente la próxima ocasión.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 22:36 EST  
Para: Harry Styles  
Asunto: Flexibilidad léxica  
  
¿Has estado echando mano otra vez al diccionario de sinónimos?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Se me escapa una carcajada.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles  
Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 19:40  
Para: Louis Tomlinson  
Asunto: Me ha pillado  
  
Qué bien me conoce, señor Tomlinson.  
Voy a cenar con una vieja amistad, así que estaré conduciendo.  
Hasta luego, nene©.  
  
Harry Styles  
Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Por mucho que me apetezca seguir bromeando con Louis, no quiero llegar tarde a la cena. Si me retraso, Caroline se disgustará. Apago el ordenador, cojo la cartera y el teléfono y bajo hasta el garaje en ascensor.

 

***

 

El Mile High Club se encuentra en el ático de Columbi Tower. El sol empieza a ocultarse tras las cimas del Olympic National Park y tiñe el cielo de una magnífica amalgama de naranjas, rosas y ópalos. Un espectáculo imponente. A Lou le encantarían las vistas. Tengo que traerlo algún día.

 

Caroline está esperando sentada a una mesa rinconera. Al verme, me saluda con un gesto discreto de la mano y una amplia sonrisa, y el maître me acompaña hasta allí. Ella se levanta y me ofrece la mejilla.

 

—Hola, Harry —saluda con voz sensual.

 

—Buenas noches, Caroline. Estás guapísima, como siempre.

 

Le doy un beso. Se aparta hacia un lado el pelo brillante y rubio, un gesto habitual en ella cuando está de ánimo juguetón.

 

—Siéntate —dice—. ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

 

Sus dedos y sus inconfundibles uñas de color escalata rodean el pie de una copa de champán.

 

—Veo que ya has empezado con el Cristal.

 

—Bueno, creo que tenemos algo que celebrar, ¿no? 

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

—Harry. El chico. Cuéntamelo todo.

 

—Tomaré una copa de sauvignon blanc Mendocino —le digo al camarero que aguarda a nuestro lado.

 

El hombre asiente con gesto de cabeza y se aleja a paso vivo.

 

—Entonces ¿no hay motivo de celebración?

 

Caroline le da un sorbo al champán, con las cejas enarcadas.

 

—No sé por qué le das tanta importancia.

 

—No le doy importancia, simplemente tengo curiosdad. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿A qué se dedica?

 

—Acaba de graduarse.

 

—Ah. ¿No es un poco joven para ti?

 

La miro con sorna.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?

 

Caroline se echa a reír.

 

—¿Cómo está Isaac? —pregunto con una sonrisilla.

 

Vuelve a reír.

 

—Se comporta —contesta con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

 

—Cómo debes de aburrirte... —comento, mordaz.

 

Ella sonríe con resignación.

 

—Está bien domesticado. ¿Pedimos?

 

***

 

Saco a Caroline de su sinvivir cuando estamos tomando la crema de cangrejo.

 

—Se llama Louis, ha estudiado literatura inglesa en la Estatal de Washington y lo conocí cuando vino a entrevistarme para el periódico de la universidad. Este año me ha tocado dar el discurso de la ceremonia de graduación.

 

—¿Está metido en este estilo de vida?

 

—Todavía no, pero no pierdo la esperanza.

 

—Vaya.

 

—Sí. Ha huido a Georgia para meditarlo.

 

—Sí que se ha ido lejos...

 

—Ya.

 

Bajo la vista hacia la crema de cangrejo mientras me pregunto cómo estará Louis y qué estará haciendo. Durmiendo, y espero que... solo. Cuando levanto la cabeza, Caroline me observa detenidamente.

 

—Nunca te había visto así —asegura.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Estás distraído. Es muy poco propio de ti.

 

—¿Tan evidente es?

 

Asiente con la cabeza y su mirada se dulcifica.

 

—Para mí, sí. Me parece que ha puesto todo tu mundo patas ariba.

 

Inspiro hondo, aunque lo disimulo llevándome la copa a los labios.

 

Qué perspicaz es usted, señora Flack.

 

—¿Eso crees? —murmuro después del trago.

 

—Eso creo —responde mirándome fijamente.

 

—Me desconcierta.

 

—Vaya, eso si que es nuevo. Y seguro que te preocupa lo que esté haciendo en Georgia,  lo que esté pensando. Te conozco muy bien.

 

—Sí, quiero que tome la decisión correcta.

 

—Tendrías que ir a verle.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Coge un avión.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Si todavía no lo tiene claro, ve y utiliza ese encanto que derrochas.

 

Se me escapa un resoplido burlón.

 

—Harry, cuando se desea algo de verdad, hay que perseguirlo hasta que se consigue —me regaña—. Lo sabes perfectamente. Eres muy negativo cuando se trata de ti mismo, y eso me saca de quicio.

 

Suspiro.

 

—No estoy seguro.

 

—El pobre chico debe de estar aburriéndose como una ostra en ese sitio. Ve. Obtendrás tu respuesta. Si es un no, pues a otra cosa. Si es un sí, podrás disfrutar con él siendo tú mismo.

 

—Regresa el lunes.

 

— _Carpe diem_ , querido.

 

—Ha dicho que me echa de menos.

 

—Ahí lo tienes.

 

Su mirada transmite una profunda seguridad.

 

—Me lo pensaré. ¿Más champán?

 

—Gracias —dice, y me dedica una sonrisa coqueta.

 

***

 

Durante el camino de regreso al Escala no hago más que darle vueltas al consejo de Elena. Podría ir a ver Lou. Ha dicho que me echa de menos... Y el jet está disponible.

 

Ya en casa, leo su último e-mail.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 31 de mayo de 2015 23:58 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Compañeros de cena apropiados

 

Espero que esa amistad tuya y tú hayáis pasado una velada agradable.

 

Lou.

P.D.: ¿Era la señora Robinson?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Mierda.

 

Es la excusa perfecta. Esto exige una respuesta en persona.

 

Llamo a Higgins y le digo que voy a necesitar a Stephan y el Gulfstream por la mañana.

 

—Muy bien, señor Styles. ¿Cuál es su destino?

 

—Nuestro. Nuestro destino es Savannah.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Y me parece apreciar un matiz divertido en su voz.


	17. Chapter 17

**Miércoles, 1 de junio de 2015**

 

Ha sido una mañana interesante. Hemos salido de Boeing Field a las 11:30; Stephan está volando con su primera oficial, Jill Beighley, y tenemos previsto llegar a Georgia a las 19.30, hora local.

 

Bill ha conseguido acordar una reunión mañana con la Autoridad para la Remodelación de las Zonas Industriales de Savannah, y es probable que quede con ellos esta noche para tomar una copa. Así que, si Louis está ocupado, o no quiere verme, el viaje no habrá sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

 

Sí, sí. Repítete eso, Styles.

 

Higgins me ha acompañado en un almuerzo ligero y ahora revisa unos documentos, y yo tengo mucho por leer.

 

La única parte de la ecuación que aún debo resolver es cómo voy a encontrarme con Louis. Pero ya lo decidiré cuando llegue a Savannah; confío en que algo se me ocurrirá durante el vuelo.

 

Me paso la mano por el pelo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me reclino contra el respaldo y dormito mientras el G550 viaja a nueve mil metros de altitud con rumbo a Savannah/Hilton Head International. El zumbido de los motores tiene efecto sosegador, y estoy cansado. Muy cansado.

 

Serán las pesadillas, Styles.

 

No sé por qué, pero ahora son aún más perturbadoras. Cierro los ojos.

 

 

_—Así es como serás conmigo, ¿lo entiendes?_

_—Sí, señora._

_Me pasa una uña escarlata por el pecho, de lado a lado._

_Me estremezco, tiro de los grilletes y la oscuridad aflora, quemándome la piel en la estela de su tacto. Pero no emito el menor sonido._

_No me atrevo._

_—Si te portas bien, dejaré que te corras. En mi boca._

_Joder._

_—Pero aún no. Tenemos un largo trecho por delante hasta entonces._

_Su uña abrasa mi piel, desde el esternón hasta el ombligo._

_Quiero gritar._

_Me agarra la cara, la aprieta hasta obligarme a abrir la boca y me besa._

_Su lengua es ávida y húmeda._

_Blande el látigo de tiras de cuero._

_Y sé que esto va a ser duro de soportar._

_Pero no pierdo de vista la recompensa: su boca lasciva._

_Cuando el primer latigazo restalla en mi piel y la castiga, recibo de buen grado el dolor y el aflujo de endorfinas._

 

 

—Señor Styles, aterrizaremos dentro de veinte minutos —me informa Higgins, y me despierto sobresaltado—. ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

 

—Sí, muy bien. Gracias.

 

—¿Quiere un poco de agua?

 

—Sí, por favor.

 

Respiro profundamente para ralentizar mi ritmo cardíaco, y Higgins me pasa un vaso de Evian fría. Bebo un placentero trago y me alegro de que a bordo solo esté Higgins. No suelo soñar con los embriagadores tiempos que compartí con la señora Flack.

 

Veo el cielo azul a través de la ventanilla; las escasas nubes tiñen de rosa el sol del atardecer. Aquí arriba la luz es radiante. Dorada. Serena. El sol poniente se refleja en los cúmulos. Por un momento desearía estar en mi planeador. Estoy seguro de que las térmicas son fantásticas aquí arriba.

 

¡Sí!

 

Eso es lo que debería hacer: llevar a Louis a planear. Eso sería «más», ¿no?

 

—Higgins.

 

—¿Sí, señor?

 

—Me gustaría llevar a Louis a planear sobre Georgia, mañana, al amanecer, si encontramos un sitio donde hacerlo. Aunque también podría ser más tarde.

 

—Me encargaré, señor.

 

—No repares en gastos.

 

—De acuerdo, señor.

 

—Gracias.

 

Ahora solo tengo que decírselo a Lou.

 

***

 

Dos coches nos esperan cuando el G550 se detiene en la pista cerca de la terminal de Signature Flight Support del aeropuerto. Higgins y yo salimos y nos derretimos bajo el sofocante calor.

 

Dios, es pegajoso, incluso a estas horas.

 

El representante entrega a Higgins las llaves de los dos coches. Lo miro, sorprendido.

 

—¿Un Ford Mustang?

 

—Es lo único que he conseguido encontrar en Savannah con tan poca antelación. —Higgins parece abochornado.

 

—Al menos es rojo y descapotable. Aunque con este calor espero que tenga aire acondicionado.

 

—Debería tener de todo, señor.

 

—Bien. Gracias.

 

Me da las llaves, cojo la bolsa de piel y dejo que Higgins se encargue de llevar el resto del equipaje del avión a su Suburban.

 

Les estrecho la mano a Stephan y a Beighley y les doy las gracias por el agradable vuelo. Luego subo al Mustang, salgo del aeropuerto y enfilo hacia el centro de Savannah escuchando a Bruce con mi iPod a través del sistema de sonido del coche.

 

***

 

Andrea me ha reservado una suite en el Bohemian, con vistas al río Savannah. Está anocheciendo y la panorámica desde la terraza es impresionante: el río parece tener luz propia y refleja la variedad de colores del cielo y las farolas del puente colgante y los muelles. El cielo está incandescente, y en él se funde una gama de tonalidades que va del violeta intenso al rosado.

 

Es casi tan impactante como la puesta de sol en el Sound.

 

Pero no tengo tiempo de quedarme a admirar la escena. Saco el portátil, subo el aire acondicionado al máximo y llamo a Ros para que me ponga al día.

 

—¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por Georgia, Harry?

 

—Es algo personal.

 

Ella resopla.

 

—¿Desde cuándo permites que tu vida personal interfiera en tu vida profesional?

 

Desde que conocí a Louis Tomlinson.

 

—No me gusta Detroit —suelto.

 

—Vale. —Ros recula.

 

—Es posible que más tarde quede con nuestro contacto en la Autoridad para la Remodelación de las Zonas Industriales de Savannah para tomar una copa —añado en un intento de apaciguarla.

 

—Pues genial, Harry. Oye, hay más cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. La ayuda ha llegado a Rotterdam. ¿Aún quieres seguir adelante?

 

—Sí. Hagámoslo. Me comprometí con la Fundación para la Erradicación del Hambre en el Mundo. Tiene que estar hecho antes de volver a reunirme con el comité.

 

—De acuerdo. ¿Alguna idea nueva con respecto a la compra de la editorial?

 

—Sigo sin decidirme.

 

—Creo que SIP tiene cierto potencial.

 

—Sí, es posible. Deja que lo piense un poco más.

 

—Voy a reunirme con Marco para comentar la situación de Lucas Wood.

 

—Vale, infórmame de cómo va. Llámame más tarde.

 

—Lo haré. Hasta luego.

 

Estoy evitando lo inevitable. Lo sé. Pero decido que será mejor enfrentarme al señor Tomlinson —por e-mail o por teléfono, aún no lo he decidido— con el estómago lleno, así que pido la cena. Mientras espero, recibo un mensaje de Andrea en el que me hace saber que mi cita para tomar una copa se ha desconvocado. Los veré mañana por la mañana, en caso de que no esté volando con Lou.

 

Antes de que llegue el servicio de habitaciones, llama Higgins.

 

—Señor Styles.

 

—Hola, Higgins. ¿Ya estamos registrados?

 

—Sí, señor. Enseguida subirán su equipaje.

 

—Estupendo.

 

—La Brunswick Soaring Association tiene un planeador disponible. Le he pedido a Andrea que les envíe su licencia de vuelo por fax. En cuanto la documentación esté firmada, no habrá inconveniente.

 

—Estupendo.

 

—Puede ir en cualquier momento a partir de las seis de la mañana.

 

—Mejor aún. Que lo tengan preparado para esa hora. Envíame la dirección.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Llaman a la puerta: el equipaje y la cena llegan a la vez. La comida huele de maravilla: tomates verdes fritos y sémola con gambas. Bueno, estoy en el Sur.

 

Mientras ceno, barrunto sobre mi estrategia respecto a Louis. Podría presentarme en casa de su madre a la hora el desayuno. Llevaría panecillos. Y luego iría con él a planear. Puede que sea el mejor plan. No me ha llamado ni me ha escrito en todo el día, así que imagino  que está enfadado. Vuelvo a leer su último mensaje cuando acabo de cenar.

 

¿Qué demonios tiene en contra de Caroline? No sabe nada de nuestra relación. Lo que hubo entre nosotros pasó hace mucho tiempo y ahora solo somos amigos. No tiene ningún motivo para enfadarse.

 

Además, de no haber sido por Caroline, a saber cómo habría acabado yo.

 

Llaman a la puerta. Es Higgins.

 

—Buenas noches, señor. ¿Satisfecho con la habitación?

 

—Sí, está bien.

 

—Traigo la documentación de la Brunswick Soaring Association.

 

Echo un vistazo al contrato de alquiler. Parece correcto. Lo firmo y se lo devuelvo.

 

—Mañana iré con mi coche. ¿Estarás allí?

 

—Sí, señor. Estaré allí a partir de las seis.

 

—Te informaré si hay algún cambio.

 

—¿Le deshago el equipaje, señor?

 

—Sí, por favor. Gracias.

 

Asiente y lleva la maleta al dormitorio.

 

Estoy inquieto, necesito tener claro qué voy a decirle a Louis. Miro el reloj: las nueve y cuarto. Se me ha hecho muy tarde. Aunque quizá debería tomar una copa antes. Dejo a Higgins con el equipaje y decido ir al bar del hotel antes de volver a hablar con Ros y escribir a Louis.

 

El bar, en la azotea, está a rebosar, pero encuentro un sitio al final de la barra y pido una cerveza. Es un espacio moderno, actual, con iluminación tenue y ambiente relajado. Lo recorro con la mirada, evitando a las dos mujeres que están sentadas a mi lado... y un movimiento atrae mi atención: un gesto exasperado que hace que un lustroso pelo oscuro atrape y refleje la luz.

 

Es Lou. Joder.

 

Está de espaldas a mí, sentado frente a una mujer que solo puede ser su madre. El parecido entre ambos es asombroso.

 

Pero ¿qué posibilidades había de encontrármelo aquí?

 

De todos los bares de la ciudad... Dios.

 

Les miro, paralizado. Están tomando cócteles... Cosmopolitans, diría por su aspecto. U madre es imponente, como Louis, pero mayor; aparenta unos treinta aunque sea más mayor, y tiene el pelo castaño y largo y los ojos del mismo azul que Louis. Desprende cierto aire bohemio... No es alguien a quien uno asociaría al instante al ambiente de un club de golf. Quizá vaya vestida así porque ha salido con su joven y precioso hijo.

 

Esto no tiene desperdicio.

 

 _Carpe diem_ , Styles.

 

Saco el teléfono del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Es el momento de enviarle un correo a Louis. Esto podría ser interesante. Pondré a prueba su estado de ánimo... y observaré.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 1 de junio de 2015 21:40 EST

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Compañeros de cena

 

Sí, he cenado con la señora Robinson. No es más que una vieja amiga, Louis.

Estoy deseando volver a verte. Te echo de menos.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Su madre tiene el semblante serio. Puede que esté preocupada por su hijo, o tal vez solo esté intentando sonsacarle información.

 

Buena suerte, señora Poulton.

 

Y por un momento me pregunto si estarán hablando de mí. Su madre se pone en pie; parece que va al servicio. Louis coge su móvil.

 

Allá vamos...

 

Empieza a leer con los hombros encorvados y repiqueteando con los dedos en la mesa. Entonces se pone a teclear frenéticamente. No le veo la cara, lo cual es frustrante, pero diría que no está impresionado con lo que acaba de leer. Instantes después deja el teléfono sobre la mesa con un gesto que podría interpretarse como asco.

 

Mala señal.

 

Su madre vuelve y le pide por señas a un camarero otra ronda. Me pregunto cuántas llevarán.

 

Consulto el teléfono y, cómo no, encuentro una respuesta.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 1 de junio de 2015 21:42 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: VIEJOS compañeros de cena

 

Esa no es solo una vieja amiga.

¿Ha encontrado ya otro adolescente al que hincarle el diente?

¿Te has hecho demasiado mayor para ella?

¿Por eso terminó vuestra relación?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Pero ¿qué narices...? Mi genio empieza a calentarse.

 

Isaac tiene cerca de treinta.

 

Igual que yo.

 

¿Cómo se atreve?

 

¿Será efecto del alcohol?

 

Momento de desvelar tus cartas, Styles.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 1 de junio de 2015 21:45 EST

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Cuidado...

 

No me apetece hablar de esto por e-mail.

¿Cuántos Cosmopolitan te vas a beber?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Mira el teléfono, se yergue de golpe y observa a su alrededor.

 

Llegó la hora, Styles.

 

Dejo diez dólares sobre la barra y me encamino hacia ellos.

 

Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Louis palidece —conmocionado, diría yo—, y no sé cómo me saludará ni cómo contendré mi mal humor si dice algo más sobre Caroline.

 

Se recoloca el flequillo con dedos inquietos. Un indicio inequívoco de que está nervioso.

 

—Hola —dice con voz tensa y aguda.

 

—Hola. —Me inclino hacia él y le beso la mejilla.

 

Qué bien huele, aunque se tense cuando mis labios rozan su piel. Está precioso; le ha dado un poco el sol.

 

Y aunque está enfadado, me alegro de verle. Le he echado de menos.

 

—Harry, esta es mi madre, Jay. —Louis hace un gesto hacia ella.

 

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Poulston.

 

Su madre me mira de arriba abajo.

 

¡Mierda! Me está dando un repaso. Tú ni caso, Styles.

 

Tras una pausa más larga de lo necesario, me tiende una mano.

 

—Harry.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunta Louis en tono acusatorio.

 

—He venido a verte, claro. Me alojo en este hotel.

 

—¿Te alojas aquí? —Su voz ahora es estridente.

 

Sí, a mí también me cuesta creerlo.

 

—Bueno, ayer me dijiste que ojalá estuviera aquí. —Estoy intentando analizar su reacción. Por el momento ha consistido en:movimiento nervioso de los dedos, tensión, tono acusador y voz tensa—. Nos proponemos complacer, señor Tomlinson —añado, inexpresivo, confiando en ponerle de buen humor.

 

—¿Por qué no te tomas una copa con nosotros, Harry? —propone la señora Poulston amablemente, y llama al camarero por señas.

 

Necesito algo más fuerte que una cerveza.

 

—Tomaré un gin-tonic —le digo al camarero—. Hendricks si tienen, o Bombay Sapphire. Pepino con el Hendricks, lima con el Bombay.

 

—Y otros dos Cosmos, por favor —pide Louis mirándome, nervioso. Tiene motivos para estarlo. Creo que ya ha bebido suficiente.

 

—Acércate una silla, Harry.

 

—Gracias, señora Poulston.

 

Lo hago y me siento al lado de Lou.

 

—¿Así que casualmente te alojas en el hotel donde estamos tomando unas copas? —El tono de Louis es tirante.

 

—O casualmente estáis tomando unas copas en el hotel donde yo me alojo. Acabo de cenar, he venido aquí y te he visto. Andaba distraído pensando en tu último correo —le dirijo una mirada mordaz—, levanto la vista y ahí estabas. Menuda coincidencia, ¿verdad?

 

Louis parece turbado.

 

—Mi madre y yo hemos ido de compras esta mañana y a la playa por la tarde. Luego hemos decidido salir de copas esta noche —dice, aturullado, como si sintiera la necesidad de justificarse por estar bebiendo en un bar con su madre.

 

—¿Esa camiseta es nueva? —le pregunto. Está realmente deslumbrante. Es de manga corta y granate; elegí acertadamente los colores de la ropa que Caroline Acton ha seleccionado para él: tonos de piedras preciosas—. Te sienta bien ese color. Y te ha dado un poco el sol. Estás precioso. —Sus mejillas se encienden y sus labios se curvan al oír mi halago—. Bueno, pensaba hacerte una visita mañana, pero mira por dónde...

 

Le cojo una mano, porque quiero tocarle, y se la aprieto con ternura. Le acaricio despacio los nudillos con el pulgar, y a él se le acelera la respiración.

 

Sí, Lou. Siéntelo.

 

No te enfades conmigo.

 

Me mira a los ojos y me sonríe con timidez.

 

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Pero, como siempre, me la has dado tú a mí, Louis, cuando te he visto aquí. No quiero robarte tiempo con tu madre. Me tomaré una copa y me retiraré. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

 

Resisto el impulso de besarle los nudillos. No sé qué le ha contado a su madre de nosotros, si es que le ha contado algo.

 

—Harry, me alegro mucho de conocerte. Lou me ha hablado muy bien de ti —dice la señora Poulston con una sonrisa encantadora.

 

—¿En serio? —Miro a Louis, que vuelve a sonrojarse.

 

Muy bien, ¿eh?

 

Buena noticia.

 

El camarero me trae el gin-tonic y lo deja delante de mí.

 

—Hendricks, señor.

 

—Gracias.

 

A continuación sirve sus Cosmopolitans.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Georgia, Harry? —pregunta su madre.

 

—Hasta el viernes, señora Poulston.

 

—¿Cenarás con nosotros mañana? Y, por favor, llámame Jay.

 

—Me encantaría, Jay.

 

—Estupendo —dice—. Si me disculpáis un momento, tengo que ir al lavabo.

 

¿No acababa de ir?

 

Me levanto con ella y luego vuelvo a sentarme para enfrentarme a la ira del señor Tomlinson. Le cojo la mano otra vez.

 

—Así que te has enfadado conmigo por cenar con una vieja amiga.

 

Le beso los nudillos, uno por uno.

 

—Sí —contesta con sequedad.

 

¿Está celoso?

 

—Nuestra relación sexual terminó hace tiempo, Louis. Yo solo te deseo a ti. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

 

—Para mí es una pederasta, Harry.

 

Su respuesta me conmociona y me eriza el vello.

 

—Eso es muy crítico por tu parte. No fue así.

 

Le suelto la mano, frustrado.

 

—Ah, ¿cómo fue entonces? —pregunta alzando su pequeña y tozuda barbilla.

 

¿Es el alcohol lo que le hace hablar de este modo?

 

—Se aprovechó de un chico vulnerable de quince años —continúa—. Si hubieras sido una chiquilla de quince años y la señora Robinson un señor Robinson que la hubiera arrastrado al sadomasoquismo, ¿te parecería bien? ¿Si hubiera sido Cher, por ejemplo?

 

Oh, por favor, ahora sí que dice tonterías.

 

—Lou, no fue así.

 

Sus ojos refulgen. Está furioso. ¿Por qué? Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. Pero no quiero discutir aquí, en el bar. Modero la voz.

 

—Vale, yo no lo sentí así. Ella fue una fuerza positiva. Lo que necesitaba.

 

Santo Dios, es probable que ahora estuviera muerto de no haber sido por Caroline. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar mi ira.

 

Él frunce el ceño.

 

—No lo entiendo.

 

Zanja esto, Styles.

 

—Louis, tu madre no tardará en volver. No me apetece hablar de esto ahora. Más adelante, quizá. Si no quieres que esté aquí, tengo un avión esperándome en Hilton Head. Me puedo ir.

 

Su expresión pasa del enfado al pánico.

 

—No, no te vayas. Por favor. Me encanta que hayas venido —se apresura a decir.

 

¿Le encanta? Pues había conseguido engañarme.

 

—Solo quiero que entiendas —añade— que me enfurece que, en cuanto me voy, quedes con ella para cenar. Piensa en cómo te pones tú cuando me acerco a Stan. Stan es un buen amigo. Nunca he tenido una relación sexual con él. Mientras que tú y ella...

 

—¿Estás celoso?

 

¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender que Caroline y yo solo somos amigos? No tiene ningún motivo para estar celoso.

 

Está claro que el señor Tomlinson es posesivo.

 

Y tardo un momento en caer en la cuenta de que me gusta que lo sea.

 

—Sí, y furioso por lo que te hizo —contesta.

 

—Louis, ella me ayudó. Y eso es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto. En cuanto a tus celos, ponte en mi lugar. No he tenido que justificar mis actos delante de nadie en los últimos siete años. De nadie en absoluto. Hago lo que me place, Louis. Me gusta mi independencia. No he ido a ver a la señora Robinson para fastidiarte. He ido porque, de vez en cuando, salimos a cenar. Es amiga y socia.

 

Sus ojos se abren aún más.

 

Vaya. ¿No se lo había dicho?

 

Pero ¿por qué iba a decírselo? No tiene nada que ver con él.

 

—Sí, somos socios. Ya no hay sexo entre nosotros. Desde hace años.

 

—¿Por qué terminó vuestra relación?

 

—Su marido se enteró. ¿Te importa que hablemos de esto en otro momento, en un sitio más discreto?

 

—Dudo que consigas convencerme de que no es una especie de pedófila.

 

¡Joder, Lou! ¡Déjalo de una vez!

 

—Yo no la veo así. Nunca lo he hecho. ¡Y basta ya! —gruño.

 

—¿La querías?

 

¿Qué?

 

—¿Cómo vais? —Jay ha vuelto.

 

Louis imposta una sonrisa que me encoge el estómago.

 

—Bien, mamá.

 

¿Quería a Caroline?

 

Tomo un sorbo de la copa. Joder, la veneraba, pero... ¿la quería? Qué pregunta más ridícula. No sé nada del amor romántico. Esto es el rollo de flores y corazones que él quiere. Las novelas del siglo XIX que ha leído le han llenado la cabeza de tonterías.

 

Ya me he hartado.

 

—Bueno, os dejo disfrutar de vuestra velada. Por favor, que carguen estas copas en mi cuenta, habitación 612. Te llamo por la mañana, Louis. Hasta mañana, Jay.

 

—Oh, me encanta que alguien te llame por tu nombre completo, hijo.

 

—Un nombre  precioso para un chico precioso. —Le doy la mano a Louis. El cumplido ha sido sincero, pero la sonrisa que le brindo no lo es.

 

Louis guarda silencio y me mira con una expresión implorante a la que no hago ningún caso. Le beso la mejilla.

 

—Hasta luego, nene —le susurro al oído; luego me doy la vuelta y me encamino hacia la salida del bar.

 

Ese chico me provoca como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.

 

Y está cabreado conmigo.

 

Entro en mi habitación, cierro de un portazo y salgo directamente a la terraza. Hace calor fuera, e inspiro y paladeo el aroma acre y salado del río. Ha caído la noche y la negrura del río es insondable, como la del cielo... como la de mi ánimo. Ni siquiera he conseguido comentarle lo de ir a volar mañana. Apoyo las manos en la barandilla de la terraza. Las luces de la playa y del puente mejoran las vistas... pero no mi humor.

 

¿Por qué tengo que justificar una relación que empezó cuando Louis iba aún a primaria? No es de su incumbencia. Sí, no fue nada convencional, pero eso es todo.

 

Me paso las manos por el pelo. Este viaje no está saliendo como esperaba, en absoluto, Quizá haya sido un error venir. Y pensar que fue Caroline quien me animó...

 

Suena el teléfono y deseo que sea Louis, pero es Ross.

 

—Sí —espeto.

 

—Huy, Harry, ¿interrumpo algo?

 

—No, lo siento. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

Cálmate, Styles.

 

—He pensado que querrías que te pusiera al día de mi conversación con Marco. Pero, si es mal momento, vuelvo a llamarte por la mañana.

 

—No, está bien.

 

Llaman a la puerta.

 

—Espera, Ross.

 

Abro convencido de que será Higgins o alguien del servicio de habitaciones y me dispongo a despacharlo... pero es Louis; ahí, en el pasillo, con aire abatido y tímido.

 

Ha venido.

 

Abro más la puerta y lo invito a entrar con un gesto.

 

—¿Están listas todas las indemnizaciones? —le pregunto a Ross sin apartar la mirada de Louis.

 

—Sí.

 

Louis entra en la suite con mirada cautelosa, los labios abiertos y húmedos y los ojos que se oscurecen por momentos. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Un cambio de opinión? Conozco esa mirada. Es de deseo. Me desea. Y yo también lo deseo a él, sobre todo después de la discusión en el bar.

 

¿Por qué, si no, iba a estar aquí?

 

—¿Y el coste? —le pregunto a Ross.

 

—Casi dos millones.

 

Dejo escapar un silbido entre dientes.

 

—Uf, nos ha salido caro el error.

 

—Styles Enterprises consigue quedarse con el departamento de fibra óptica.

 

Tiene razón. Ese era uno de nuestros objetivos.

 

—¿Y Lucas? —pregunto.

 

—No se lo ha tomado muy bien.

 

Abro el minibar y le hago un gesto a Louis para que se sirva. Lo dejo allí y voy a la habitación.

 

—¿Qué ha hecho?

 

—Se ha puesto furioso.

 

En el baño abro el grifo para llenar la inmensa bañera encastrada de mármol y vierto en ella aceite aromático. Tiene cabida para seis personas.

 

—La mayor parte del dinero es para él —le recuerdo a Ross mientras compruebo la temperatura del agua—. También cuenta con lo que se ha pagado por la empresa. Siempre podrá comenzar de nuevo.

 

Me doy la vuelta para salir del baño, pero me detengo y decido encender las velas que están dispuestas con muy buen gusto a lo largo del asiento de piedra que rodea la bañera. Encender velas  cuenta como «más», ¿no?

 

—Pues está amenazando con abogados, y no entiendo por qué. Estamos bien blindados en todo esto. ¿Es agua lo que oigo? —pregunta Ross.

 

—Sí, voy a darme un baño.

 

—Oh... ¿Quieres que vaya?

 

—No. ¿Algo más?

 

—Sí, Fred quiere hablar contigo.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Ha estudiado el prototipo de Barney.

 

Camino del salón, agradezco la solución de diseño de Barney para la tableta y le indico a Ross que Andrea me envíe las gráficas. Louis ha cogido una botella de zumo de naranja.

 

—¿Es este tu nuevo estilo de dirección: no estar aquí? —pregunta Ross.

 

Me río a carcajadas, pero sobre todo por la bebida que ha elegido Louis. Muy astuto. Le digo a Ross que no volveré al despacho hasta el viernes.

 

—¿En serio te estás planteando cambiar de parecer con lo de Detroit?

 

—Estoy interesado en un terreno de por aquí.

 

—Creo que Bill debería saberlo —comenta Ross, insolente.

 

—Sí, que me llame Bill.

 

—Lo hará. ¿Al final has tomado una copa con los de Savannah?

 

Le digo que los veré mañana y adopto un tono de voz más conciliador, ya que es un tema delicado para Ross.

 

—Quiero ver lo que podría ofrecernos Georgia si nos instalamos aquí.

 

Cojo un vaso del estante, se lo doy a Louis y señalo una cubitera.

 

—Si los incentivos son lo bastante atractivos, creo que deberíamos considerarlo, aunque aquí hace un calor de mil demonios.

 

Lou se sirve zumo.

 

—Es tarde para cambiar de opinión en esto, Harry. Pero podría servirnos para presionar a Detroit —cavila Ross.

 

—Detroit tiene sus ventajas, sí, y es más fresco.

 

Aunque allí hay demasiados fantasmas para mí.

 

—Que me llame Bill. Mañana. —Ahora es tarde y tengo visita—. No demasiado temprano —le advierto.

 

Ross se despide, y cuelgo.

 

Louis me mira cohibido mientras lo devoro con los ojos, observando su sensual rostro, precioso y pensativo.

 

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —murmura.

 

—No.

 

—¿No has respondido a mi pregunta o no, no la querías?

 

No va a rendirse. Me apoyo en la pared y cruzo los brazos para resistir la tentación de tirar de él y abrazarlo.

 

—¿A qué has venido, Louis?

 

—Ya te lo he dicho.

 

No le hagas sufrir más, Styles.

 

—No, no la quería.

 

Se le relajan lo hombros y el semblante. Es lo que deseaba oír.

 

—Tú eres mi dios de ojos azules, Louis. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

 

Pero ¿de verdad eres mi dios?

 

—¿Se burla de mí, señor Styles?

 

—No me atrevería —contesto.

 

—Huy, claro que sí, y de hecho lo haces, a menudo. —Sonríe y se clava los dientes perfectos en el labio.

 

—Por favor, deja de morderte el labio. Estás en mi habitación, hace casi tres días que no te veo y he hecho un largo viaje en avión para verte.

 

Necesito saber que estamos bien... de la única manera que sé: quiero follarlo, duro.

 

Me suena el teléfono, pero lo apago sin mirar quién llama. Sea quien sea, puede esperar.

 

Me acerco a él.

 

—Quiero hacerlo, Louis. Ahora. Y tú también. Por eso has venido.

 

—Quería saber la respuesta, de verdad —dice.

 

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, ¿te quedas o te vas? —le pregunto deteniéndome delante de él.

 

—Me quedo —responde sin dejar de observarme fijamente.

 

—Me alegro. —Le miro a los ojos y me maravillo de cómo se oscurecen cada vez más.

 

Me desea.

 

—Con lo enfadado que estabas conmigo... —susurro.

 

Aún es algo nuevo para mí enfrentarse a su enfado, tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.

 

—Sí.

 

—No recuerdo que nadie se haya enfadado nunca conmigo, salvo mi familia. Me gusta.

 

Le acaricio la cara con las yemas de los dedos y luego lo desplazo hasta la barbilla. Él cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza para facilitarme el acceso. Me inclino y le paso la nariz por el hombro hacia la oreja, inhalando su aroma, y el deseo me inunda el cuerpo. Llevo los dedos hacia la nuca y el pelo.

 

—Deberíamos hablar —susurra.

 

—Luego.

 

—Quiero decirte tantas cosas.

 

—Yo también.

 

Le beso detrás de la oreja y le tiro suavemente del pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y acceder al cuello. Le mordisqueo la barbilla con los dientes y los labios, y luego bajo por el cuello. Mi cuerpo empieza a hervir, anhelante.

 

—Te deseo —susurro mientras le beso ahí donde el pulso palpita bajo la piel.

 

Él gime y se aferra a mis brazos. Me tenso un momento, pero la oscuridad permanece dormida.

 

—Vamos a darnos un baño.

 

En el lujoso cuarto de baño suelto a mano de Lou. El aire está caliente y húmedo. El vapor se eleva suavemente sobre la espuma. Llevo demasiada ropa para este calor; la camisa de lino y los vaqueros se me pegan a la piel.

 

Louis me mira, también empapado por la humedad.

 

Cierro el grifo, lo cojo de la mano y lo llevo a la otra zona del baño, donde un gran espejo dorado cuelga sobre dos lavamanos dispuestos sobre una encimera de mármol. Nos miramos en el espejo; me sitúo detrás de él y le pido que se quite las Vans. Él obedece de inmediato y las deja caer al suelo.

 

Buen chico.

 

—Levanta los brazos —susurro.

 

Cojo el borde de la bonita camiseta que lleva y se la quito por la cabeza dejando su torso a la vista. Alargo la mano, le desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros y le bajo la cremallera.

 

—Te lo voy a hacer en el baño, Louis. 

 

Su mirada se pierde en mi boca, y se lame los labios. Bajo la tenue luz del baño sus pupilas refulgen de excitación. Me agacho y voy besándole el cuello con ternura, introduzco los pulgares por la cinturilla de los vaquero y se los bajo despacio arrastrando también los calzoncillos y liberando su exquisito culo.

 

—Saca los pies de los vaqueros —ordeno.

 

Él se sujeta al borde del lavamanos y me complace, ahora está desnudo y mi cara queda a la altura de su trasero. Dejo los vaqueros, los calzoncillos y la camiseta sobre un escabel blanco que hay debajo del lavabo y pienso en todas las cosas que podría hacerle a ese culo.

 

Empiezo a besarle y mordisquearle las nalgas con delicadeza antes de levantarme. Nuestras miradas vuelven a encontrarse en el espejo y apoyo las manos abiertas sobre su vientre.

 

—Mírate. Eres precioso. Siéntete.

 

Se le acelera la respiración cuando le cojo las dos manos y se las coloco sobre el vientre, bajo las mías.

 

—Siente lo suave que es tu piel —susurro.

 

Guío sus manos despacio por su torso dibujando círculos grandes, y luego las llevo hacia sus pezones. Se los acaricio con los pulgares. Él gime y arquea la espalda, apretando su cuerpo contra nuestras manos unidas. Pellizco los pezones entre sus pulgares y los míos y tiro de ellos suavemente una y otra vez, y me deleito notando cómo se endurecen.

 

Como cierta parte de mi anatomía.

 

Él cierra los ojos y se revuelve frotando la espalda contra mi erección. Gime y apoya la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

 

—Muy bien, nene —le murmuro con los labios pegados a su cuello mientras disfruto de cómo su cuerpo va cobrando vida bajo sus propias caricias.

 

Guío sus manos hacia abajo hasta alcanzar el vello púbico. Hago que se envuelva la polla con su mano y con la mía, empezando a masturbarle marcando un ritmo.

 

Gime y veo en el espejo cómo su cuerpo se retuerce.

 

Dios mío, es un dios.

 

—Mira cómo resplandeces, Louis.

 

Le beso y mordisqueo el cuello y el hombro, y luego le suelto, dejándolo a medias, y él abre los ojos de golpe cuando me retiro.

 

—Sigue tú —le digo, y me pregunto qué hará.

 

Titubea un momento, y después se toca con una mano, pero con escaso entusiasmo.

 

Oh, esto no va a funcionar.

 

Me quito rápidamente la camisa pegajosa, los vaqueros y la ropa interior y libero mi erección para extender lubricante por ella.

 

—¿Prefieres que lo haga yo? —le pregunto mirándole en el espejo; sus ojos arden.

 

—Sí, por favor —contesta con una nota desesperada, ávida, en la voz.

 

Le rodeo con los brazos, apoyo la frente en su espalda y coloco la polla en la hendidura de su precioso culo. Vuelvo a cogerle las manos y las guío sobre su polla, una y otra vez, apretando, acariciando y excitándolo. Él se retuerce cuando le mordisqueo la nuca. Empiezan a temblarle las piernas. De pronto le doy la vuelta para ponerle de frente. Le agarro las dos muñecas con una mano, se las sujeto a la espalda y le tiro del pelo con la otra para acercar sus labios a los míos. Le beso, devoro su boca, me deleito en su sabor: zumo de naranja y dulce, dulce Lou. Jadea como yo.

 

Retrocedo un paso y le doy la vuelta.

 

—Agárrate al lavabo —ordeno.

 

Le sujeto por las caderas, lo levanto y tiro de él hacia atrás. Le penetro rápidamente y con facilidad por lo relajado y excitado que está.

 

El aire escapa de mis pulmones entre los dientes con un leve silbido.

 

Joder. Qué placer tan inmenso... Piel con piel. Me retiro un poco y vuelvo a entrar en él, despacio, disfrutando de hasta el último centímetro de su carne. Él gime y empuja contra mí.

 

Oh, sí, Lou.

 

Se aferra aún más al mármol mientras aumento el ritmo; le sujeto las caderas con más fuerza y lo embisto más y más deprisa, arremeto contra él con todo mi ímpetu. Le quiero para mí. Le poseo.

 

No estés celoso, Lou. Solo te deseo a ti.

 

A ti.

 

A ti.

 

Mi mano busca su polla y jugueteo con ella, la acaricio y la estimulo hasta que las piernas empiezan a temblarle de nuevo.

 

—Muy bien, nene —murmuro con voz ronca mientras le impongo un ritmo castigador y posesivo.

 

No discutamos. No nos peleemos.

 

Sus piernas se envaran mientras lo monto y su cuerpo empieza a estremecerse. De pronto grita al llegar al orgasmo y me arrastra consigo.

 

—¡Oh, Lou! —jadeo mientras me dejo ir.

 

Pierdo de vista el mundo y me corro entro de él.

 

Joder.

 

—Oh, nene, ¿alguna vez me saciaré de ti? —susurro mientras me derrumbo sobre él.

 

Me dejo caer despacio al suelo, abrazado a él, que se sienta y apoya la cabeza contra mi hombro, aún jadeante.

 

Oh, Dios santo.

 

¿Alguna vez había sido así?

 

Le beso el pelo y él se calma; con los ojos cerrados, va recuperando el aliento entre mis brazos. Los dos estamos sudorosos y sofocados en un baño húmedo, pero no quiero estar en ningún otro sitio.

 

Se mueve.

 

—Estoy aplastándote —dice.

 

—A mí no me molesta. —No quiero soltarlo.

 

—Ya lo he notado. —Su tono es seco.

 

—¿Te molesta a ti? —No debería, para mí es como si no pesara nada.

 

—No, es absoluto. —Lou alza la cabeza y me mira con sus ojos azules y cristalinos.

 

—Bien. Vamos a darnos un baño.

 

Lo libero y su ceño se frunce al instante mientras me mira el pecho. Su tez rasada pierde algo de color, y clava sus ojos empañados en los míos.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto alarmado.

 

—Tus cicatrices. No son de varicela.

 

—No, no lo son. —Mi tono es glacial.

 

No quiero hablar de eso.

 

Me pongo en pie y le tiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, horrorizados.

 

Lo siguiente será la compasión.

 

—No me mires así —le advierto, y le suelto la mano.

 

No quiero tu maldita compasión, Lou. No vayas por ese camino.

 

Se mira la mano; creo que se lo he dejado claro.

 

—¿Te lo hizo ella? —Su voz es casi inaudible.

 

Me limito a mirarle con el ceño fruncido mientras intento contener la ira que me ha invadido. Mi silencio le obliga a mirarme.

 

—¿Ella? —gruño—. ¿La señora Robinson?

 

Louis palidece al oír mi tono.

 

—No es una salvaje, Louis. Claro que no fue ella. No entiendo por qué te empeñas en demonizarla.

 

Agacha la cabeza para evitar mi mirada, pasa rápidamente por mi lado, se mete en la bañera y se hunde en la espuma para que no pueda verle el cuerpo. Me mira, con expresión arrepentida y franca.

 

—Solo me pregunto cómo serías si no la hubieras conocido, si ella no te hubiera introducido en ese... estilo de vida.

 

Maldita sea. Ya hemos vuelto a Caroline.

 

Me acerco a la bañera, me meto en el agua y me siento en el escalón, fuera de su alcance. Él me mira mientras espera una respuesta. El silencio se agranda entre nosotros hasta que lo único que oigo es el bombeo de la sangre en mis orejas.

 

Joder.

 

No me quita la vista de encima.

 

¡Baja la guardia, Lou!

 

No. Eso no va a pasar.

 

Meneo la cabeza. Qué difícil es este hombre.

 

—De no haber sido por la señora Robinson, probablemente habría seguido los pasos de mi madre biológica.

 

Se coloca un mechón mojado de flequillo hacia la derecha sin pronunciar palabra.

 

¿Qué puedo decir de Caroline? Pienso en nuestra relación: Caroline y yo. Aquella época embriagadora. El secretismo. Los encuentros furtivos. El dolor. El placer. La liberación... El orden y la calma que trajo a mi vida.

 

—Ella me quería de una forma que yo encontraba... aceptable —musito casi para mí.

 

—¿Aceptable? —pregunta, incrédulo.

 

—Sí. Me apartó del camino de autodestrucción que yo había empezado a seguir sin darme cuenta —prosigo con vozcasi inaudible—. Resulta muy difícil crecer en una familia perfecta cuando tú no eres perfecto.

 

Toma aire con decisión.

 

Dios, no soporto hablar de esto.

 

—¿Aún te quiere?

 

¡No!

 

—No lo creo, no de ese modo. Ya te digo que fue hace mucho. Es algo del pasado. No podría cambiarlo aunque quisiera, que no quiero. Ella me salvó de mí mismo. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie. Salvo con el doctor Atkin, claro. Y la única razón por la que te lo cuento a ti ahora es que quiero que confíes en mí.

 

—Yo ya confío en ti, pero quiero conocerte mejor, y siempre que intento hablar contigo me distraes. Hay muchísimas cosas que quiero saber.

 

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Louis. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

 

Se mira las manos, que mantiene dentro del agua.

 

—Solo pretendo entenderlo; eres todo un enigma. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me alegro de que me cuentes lo que quiero saber.

 

Con repentina resolución, se remueve por el agua para sentarse a mi lado y se pega a mí de manera que mi piel queda en contacto con la suya.

 

—No te enfades conmigo, anda —dice.

 

—No estoy enfadado contigo, Louis. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de conversación, a este interrogatorio. Esto solo lo hago con el doctor Atkin y con...

 

Maldita sea.

 

—Con ella. Con la señora Robinson. ¿Hablas con ella? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

 

—Sí, hablo con ella.

 

—¿De qué?

 

Me vuelvo para mirarlo de frente, de una forma tan abrupta que el agua se desborda y se derrama en el suelo.

 

—Eres insistente, ¿eh? De la vida, del universo... de negocios. La señora Robinson y yo hace tiempo que nos conocemos, Louis. Hablamos de todo.

 

—¿De mí? —pregunta.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por qué habláis de mí? —quiere saber, y ahora parece adusto.

 

—Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, Louis.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Te refieres a que nunca has conocido a nadie que no firmara automáticamente todo tu papeleo sin preguntar primero?

 

Niego con la cabeza. No.

 

—Necesito consejo.

 

—¿Y te lo da doña Pedófila? —espeta.

 

—Louis... basta ya —digo casi gritando—. O te voy a tener que tumbar en mis rodillas. No tengo ningún interés romántico o sexual en ella. Ninguno. Es una amiga querida y apreciada, y socia mía. Nada más. Tenemos un pasado en común, hubo algo entre nosotros que a mí me benefició muchísimo, aunque a ella le destrozara el matrimonio, pero esa parte de nuestra relación ya terminó.

 

Él yergue los hombros.

 

—¿Y tus padres nunca se enteraron?

 

—No —gruño—. Ya te lo he dicho.

 

Me mira con cautela, y creo que sabe que me ha llevado al límite.

 

—¿Has terminado? —pregunto.

 

—De momento.

 

Gracias al cielo. No mentía al decirme que había muchas cosas de las que quería hablar. Necesito saber dónde estoy, si nuestro trato tiene posibilidades.

 

 _Carpe diem_ , Styles.

 

—Vale, ahora me toca a mí. No has contestado a mi e-mail.

 

Niega con la cabeza.

 

—Iba a contestar. Pero has venido.

 

—¿Habrías preferido que no viniera? —Contengo el aliento.

 

—No, me encanta que hayas venido —dice.

 

—Bien. A mí me encanta haber venido, a pesar de tu interrogatorio. Aunque acepte que me acribilles a preguntas, no creas que disfrutas de algún tipo de inmunidad diplomática solo porque haya venido hasta aquí para verte. Para nada, señor Tomlinson. Quiero saber lo que sientes.

 

Frunce el ceño.

 

—Ya te lo he dicho. Me gusta que estés conmigo. Gracias por venir hasta aquí. —Parece sincero.

 

—Ha sido un placer. —Me inclino para besarle y él se abre como una flor, ofreciéndose y pidiendo más. Me retiro—. No. Me parece que necesito algunas respuestas antes de que hagamos más.

 

Él suspira y la cautela regresa a su mirada.

 

—¿Qué quieres saber?

 

—Bueno, para empezar, qué piensas de nuestro contrato.

 

Hace un mohín, como si su respuesta fuera a ser desagradable.

 

Ay, Dios...

 

—No creo que pueda firmar por un periodo mayor de tiempo. Un fin de semana entero siendo alguien que no soy.

 

Agacha la mirada, la aparta de mí.

 

Eso es un no. Y, en realidad, creo que tiene razón.

 

Le sujeto la barbilla y le alzo la cabeza para verle los ojos.

 

—No, yo tampoco creo que pudieras.

 

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

 

—Sí, pero sin mala intención. —Vuelvo a besarle—. No eres muy buen sumiso.

 

Se queda boquiabierto. ¿Finge sentirse ofendido? Y entonces se ríe, una risa dulce y contagiosa, y sé que no lo está.

 

—A lo mejor no tengo un buen maestro.

 

Buena réplica, señor Tomlinson.

 

Yo también me río.

 

—A lo mejor. Igual debería ser más estricto contigo. —Escruto su cara—. ¿Tan mal lo pasaste cuando te di los primeros azotes?

 

—No, la verdad que no —contesta, algo ruborizado.

 

—¿Es más por lo que implica? —le pregunto presionándolo.

 

—Supongo. Lo de sentir placer cuando uno no debería.

 

—Recuerdo que a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Lleva un tiempo procesarlo.

 

Al fin estamos teniendo la conversación.

 

—Siempre puedes usar las palabras de seguridad, Louis. No lo olvides. Y si sigues las normas, que satisfacen mi íntima necesidad de controlarte y protegerte, quizá logremos avanzar.

 

—¿Por qué necesitas controlarme?

 

—Porque satisface una necesidad íntima mía que no fue satisfecha en mis años de formación.

 

—Entonces, ¿es una especie de terapia?

 

—No me lo había planteado así, pero sí, supongo que sí.

 

Asiente con la cabeza.

 

—Pero el caso es que en un momento me dices «No me desafíes», y al siguiente me dices que te gusta que te desafíe. Resulta difícil traspasar con éxito esa línea tan fina.

 

—Lo entiendo. Pero, hasta la fecha, lo has hecho estupendamente.

 

—Pero ¿a qué coste personal? Estoy hecho un auténtico lío, me veo atado de pies y manos.

 

—Me gusta eso de atarte de pies y manos.

 

—¡No lo decía en sentido literal! —Lanza una mano sobre la superficie del agua y me salpica.

 

—¿Me has salpicado?

 

—Sí —contesta.

 

—Ay, señor Tomlinson. —Le paso un brazo por la cintura y lo subo a mi regazo, y vuelve a verterse agua al suelo—. Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante por hoy.

 

Le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y le beso; le separo los labios con la lengua y la hundo en su boca, dominándolo. Él enreda los dedos en mi pelo y me devuelve el beso, envolviendo mi lengua con la suya. Le ladeo la cabeza con una mano y con la otra lo levanto y lo coloco a horcajadas sobre mí.

 

Me aparto para coger aire. Sus ojos están oscuros, repletos de deseo; rezuman lujuria. Le llevo las manos a la espalda y se las sujeto por las muñecas con una de las mías.

 

—Te la voy a meter —le digo, y lo levanto hasta situarlo justo encima de mi erección—. ¿Listo?

 

—Sí —jadea, y lo bajo muy despacio sobre mí observando su expresión mientras lo voy llenando.

 

Él gime y cierra los ojos.

 

Oh, qué delicia.

 

Muevo las caderas y lo levanto, con lo que me hundo aún más dentro de él, y luego me inclino hacia delante hasta que nuestras frentes se tocan.

 

Qué place de hombre...

 

—Suéltame las manos, por favor —susurra.

 

Le miro y veo que tiene la boca abierta y la respiración agitada.

 

—No me toques —le suplico; le suelto las manos y lo sujeto  por las caderas.

 

Él se agarra al borde de la bañera y lentamente empieza a montarme. Arriba. Luego abajo. Muy, muy despacio. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con los míos mirando cómo me monta. Se inclina y me besa, y su lengua invade mi boca. Cierro los ojos, deleitándome con la sensación.

 

Oh, sí, Lou.

 

Vuelve a enredar los dedos en mi pelo y tira de él sin dejar de besarme; su lengua se entrelaza con la mía mientras se mueve. Le aprieto más las caderas y empiezo a levantarle cada vez más deprisa, apenas consciente de la gran cantidad de agua que se está derramando por el suelo.

 

Pero no me importa. Le deseo. Así.

 

A este hermoso hombre que gime en mi boca.

 

Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Una y otra vez.

 

Entregándose a mí. Cabalgándome.

 

—Ah... —El placer le aprisiona la garganta.

 

—Eso es, nene —susurro, y él acelera el ritmo y luego grita al estallar en un orgasmo.

 

Le rodeo con los brazos y lo estrecho, lo sujeto con fuerza mientras me dejo ir y me corro dentro de él.

 

—¡Lou, nene! —grito, y sé que no quiero perderlo nunca.

 

Me besa la oreja.

 

—Ha sido... —musita aún sin aliento.

 

—Sí. —Lo agarro de los brazos y lo aparto de mí para poder mirarlo. Parece somnoliento y saciado, e imagino que yo debo de tener el mismo aspecto—. Gracias —susurro.

 

Él me mira desconcertado.

 

—Por no tocarme —le aclaro.

 

Su expresión se dulcifica y levanta una mano. Me tenso. Pero él niega con la cabeza y resigue mis labios con un dedo.

 

—Dijiste que es un límite infranqueable. Lo entiendo. —Se inclina haca delante y me besa.

 

Ese sentimiento desconocido aflora, crece en mi pecho, anónimo y peligroso.

 

—Vamos a la cama. ¿O tienes que volver a casa? —Me asustan estas nuevas emociones que me invaden.

 

—No, no tengo que irme.

 

—Bien. Pues quédate.

 

Le aydo a levantarse y salgo de la bañera para coger toallas, e intento dejar de lado mis inquietantes sentimientos.

 

Lo envuelvo con una toalla, me enrollo una a la cintura y dejo otra en el suelo, en un vano intento por recoger el agua que hemos derramado. Louis se acerca a un lavamanos mientras yo sigo con ello.

 

Bueno. Ha sido una noche interesante.

 

Y él tenía razón; nos ha ido bien hablar, aunque no estoy seguro de que hayamos resuelto nada.

 

Está lavándose los dientes con mi cepillo cuando me dirijo al dormitorio. Eso me hace sonreír. Cojo el teléfono y veo que la llamada perdida es de Higgins.

 

Le envío un mensaje.

 

*¿Todo en orden? Saldré para ir

a planear a las 6:00.*

 

Higgins contesta de inmediato.

 

*Para eso llamaba. Hay buena previsión de tiempo.

Le veré allí. Buenas noches, señor.*

 

¡Voy a llevar a volar al señor Tomlinson! Sonrío ante el regocijo que siento, y mi sonrisa se hace más amplia cuando Lou sale del baño envuelto en la toalla.

 

Me quito la toalla, retiro las sábanas y me acuesto a esperarlo. Cuando aparece, deja caer la toalla y se tiende a mi lado, desnudo salvo por una recatada sonrisa. Yacemos el uno frente al otro, cada uno abrazado a su almohada.

 

—¿Quieres dormir? —le pregunto. Sé que tenemos que madrugar, y son casi las once.

 

—No. No estoy cansado —contesta con los ojos brillantes.

 

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —¿Más sexo?

 

—Hablar.

 

¿Hablar? ¿Más? Ay, Señor. Sonrío, resignado.

 

—¿De qué?

 

—De cosas.

 

—¿De qué cosas?

 

—De ti.

 

—De mí ¿qué?

 

—¿Cuál es tu película favorita?

 

—Actualmente, El piano.

 

Sonríe.

 

—Por supuesto. Qué bobo soy. ¿Por esa banda sonora triste y emotiva que sin duda sabes interpretar? Cuántos logros, señor Styles.

 

—Y el mayor eres tú, señor Tomlinson.

 

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

 

—Entonces soy el número diecisiete.

 

—¿Diecisiete?

 

—El número de personas con las que... ha tenido sexo.

 

Oh, mierda.

 

—No exactamente.

 

Su sonrisa se esfuma.

 

—Tú me dijiste que habían sido quince.

 

—Me refería al número de personas que habían estado en mi cuarto de juegos. Pensé que era eso lo que querías saber. No me preguntaste con cuántas había tenido sexo.

 

—Ah. —Se le abren los ojos—. ¿Vainilla?

 

—No. Tú eres mi única relación vainilla. —Y por alguna extraña razón, me siento terriblemente satisfecho conmigo mismo—. No puedo darte una cifra. No he ido haciendo muescas en el poste de la cama ni nada parecido.

 

—¿De cuántas personas hablamos: decenas, cientos... miles?

 

—Decenas. Nos quedamos en las decenas, por desgracia. —Finjo indignación.

 

—¿Todos sumisos?

 

—Sí.

 

—Deja de sonreírme —dice, altanero, intentando en vano contener una sonrisa.

 

—No puedo. Eres divertido. —Y me siento algo aturdido mientras nos sonreímos.

 

—¿Divertido por peculiar o por gracioso?

 

—Un poco de ambas, creo.

 

—Eso es bastante insolente, viniendo de ti —dice.

 

Le beso la nariz a modo de aviso.

 

—Esto te va a sorprender, Louis. ¿Preparado?

 

Sus ojos se han agrandado y rebosan ansia y deleite.

 

Díselo.

 

—Todos eran sumisos en prácticas, cuando yo estaba haciendo mis prácticas. Hay sitios en Seattle y alrededores a los que se puede ir a practicar. A aprender a hacer lo que yo hago.

 

—Ah —dice.

 

—Pues sí, yo he pagado por sexo, Louis.

 

—Eso no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso —me reprende—. Y tienes razón, me has dejado pasmado. Y enfadado por no poder dejarte pasmado yo.

 

—Te pusiste mis calzoncillos.

 

—¿Eso te sorprendió?

 

—Sí. Y fuiste sin calzoncillos a conocer a mis padres.

 

Ha recuperado el buen humor.

 

—¿Eso te sorprendió?

 

—Sí.

 

—Parece que solo puedo sorprenderte en el ámbito de la ropa interior.

 

—Me dijiste que eras virgen. Esa es la mayor sorpresa que me han dado nunca.

 

—Sí, tu cara era un poema. De foto. —Suelta una risilla y se le ilumina la cara.

 

—Me dejaste que te excitara con una fusta.

 

Estoy sonriendo como el maldito gato de Cheshire. ¿Cuándo antes había estado desnudo y acostado al lado de alguien, solo hablando?

 

—¿Eso te sorprendió?

 

—Pues sí.

 

—Bueno, igual te dejo que lo vuelvas a hacer.

 

—Huy, eso espero, señor Tomlinson. ¿Este fin de semana?

 

—Vale —contesta.

 

—¿Vale?

 

—Sí. Volveré al cuarto rojo del dolor.

 

—Me llamas por mi nombre.

 

—¿Eso te sorprende?

 

—Me sorprende lo mucho que me gusta.

 

—Harry —susurra, y el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios propaga una sensación de calidez por todo mi cuerpo.

 

Lou.

 

—Mañana quiero hacer una cosa.

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Una sorpresa. Para ti.

 

Bosteza.

 

Se acabó. Está cansado.

 

—¿Le aburro, señor Tomlinson?

 

—Nunca —confiesa.

 

Me acerco y le doy un beso rápido.

 

—Duerme —le ordeno, y apago la luz de la mesilla.

 

Y un momento después ya oigo su respiración rítmica y pausada; se ha dormido enseguida. Lo tapo con una sábana, me tumbo de espaldas y contemplo el susurrante ventilador del techo.

 

Bueno, hablar no está tan mal.

 

Después de todo, hoy ha funcionado.

 

Gracias, Caroline...

 

Y, con una sonrisa saciada, cierro los ojos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jueves, 2 de junio de 2015**

 

—No, no me dejes.

 

Unas palabra susurradas se abren paso en mi sueño hasta que me remuevo y despierto.

 

¿Qué ha sido eso?

 

Miro por toda la habitación. ¿Dónde narices estoy?

 

Ah, sí, en Savannah.

 

—No, por favor. No me dejes.

 

¿Qué? Es Lou.

 

—No me voy a ninguna parte —murmuro, desconcertado.

 

Doy media vuelta y me incorporo sobre un codo. Está acurrucado junto a mí y parece dormido.

 

—Yo no voy a dejarte —masculla.

 

Siento un hormigueo en la cabeza.

 

—Me alegra oírte decir eso.

 

Lou suspira.

 

—¿Lou? —susurro yo.

 

Pero no reacciona, tiene los ojos cerrados. Está profundamente dormido, así que debe de ser un sueño… ¿Con qué estará soñando?

 

—Harry —dice.

 

—Sí —respondo al instante.

 

Pero no dice nada más; es evidente que duerme, pero hasta ahora nunca le había oído hablar en sueños.

 

Lo miro fascinado. La luz ambiental que entra desde el salón le ilumina el rostro. Arruga la frente un momento, como si un pensamiento aciago lo estuviera disgustando, pero enseguida vuelve a relajarla. Respirando por los labios entreabiertos y con el rostro distendido por el sueño está precioso.

 

Y no quiere que me vaya, y él no me va a dejar. Esa confesión sincera, de la que él no es consciente, me arrastra consigo como una brisa estival que deja calidez y esperanza a su paso.

 

No me va a dejar.

 

Bueno, ahí tienes tu repuesta, Styles.

 

Le miro con una sonrisa. Parece que ya se ha calmado y ha dejado de hablar. Consulto la hora en el despertador: las 4.57.

 

De todas formas ya toca levantarse, y estoy eufórico. Voy a planear. ¡Con Lou! Me encanta planear. Le doy un beso rápido en la sien, me levanto y voy directo al salón de la suite, donde pido el desayuno y consulto el pronóstico meteorológico local.

 

Otro día caluroso y con mucha humedad. Sin lluvias.

 

Me ducho deprisa, me seco y luego recojo la ropa de Louis del cuarto de baño y se la dejo en una silla cerca de la cama. Al levantar sus calzoncillos, recuerdo cómo acabo dándole la vuelta a mi malicioso plan de confiscarle la ropa interior.

 

Ay, señor Tomlinson.

 

Igual que después de nuestra primera noche juntos…

 

«Ah… por cierto, me he puesto unos calzoncillos tuyos.» Y luego tiró de la goma y pude leer «Polo» y «Ralph» asomando bajo sus vaqueros.

 

Sacudo la cabeza y saco del armario un par de bóxers que le dejo sobre la silla. Me gusta que se ponga mi ropa.

 

Louis vuelve a mascullar algo, me parece que ha dicho «jaula», pero no estoy seguro

 

¿De qué narices va ese sueño?

 

No mueve ni un dedo, sino que sigue felizmente dormido mientras me visto. Cuando me pongo la camiseta se oyen unos golpes en la puerta. El desayuno ya está aquí bollos, un café para mí y YORKSHIRE Tea para Louis. Por suerte el hotel está surtido de su marca preferida.

 

Ya es hora de despertar al señor Tomlinson.

 

—Fresa —susurra mientras me siento en la cama junto a él.

 

¿Qué pasa con la fruta?

 

—Louis —lo llamo en voz baja.

 

—Quiero más.

 

Ya lo sé, y yo también.

 

—Vamos, nene.

 

Sigo intentando despertarlo, pero él refunfuña.

 

—No… Quiero acariciarte.

 

Mierda.

 

—Despierta.

 

Me inclino y, con los dientes, le tiro suavemente del lóbulo de la oreja.

 

—No. —Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

 

—Despierta, nene.

 

—Ay, nooo… —se queja.

 

—Es hora de levantarse, nene. Voy a encender la lamparita.

 

Alargo el brazo y enciendo la luz, que vierte un haz de tenue luminosidad sobre él. Louis entorna los ojos.

 

—No —vuelve a protestar.

 

Verle con tan pocas ganas de despertarse resulta divertido, y diferente. En mis relaciones anteriores, un sumiso dormilón habría recibido su castigo.

 

Le acaricio la oreja.

 

—Quiero perseguir el amanecer contigo —le susurro, y le beso la mejilla, le beso un párpado y después el otro, le beso la punta de la nariz, y los labios.

 

Sus ojos se abren con un parpadeo.

 

—Buenos días, precioso.

 

Y se cierran otra vez. Louis refunfuña y sonrío.

 

—No eres muy madrugador.

 

Abre un solo ojo desenfocado y me examina con él.

 

—Pensé que querías sexo —dice con alivio evidente.

 

Me contengo para no echarme a reír.

 

—Louis, yo siempre quiero sexo contigo. Reconforta saber que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

 

—Pues claro que sí, solo que no tan tarde. —Se abraza a la almohada.

 

—No es tarde, es temprano. Vamos, levanta. Vamos a salir. Te tomo la palabra con lo del sexo.

 

—Estaba teniendo un sueño tan bonito.

 

Suspira y levanta la mirada haca mí.

 

—¿Con qué soñabas?

 

—Contigo. —Su rostro se llena de calidez.

 

—¿Qué hacía esta vez?

 

—Intentabas darme de comer fresas —dice con una voz tenue.

 

Eso explica sus balbuceos.

 

—El doctor Atkin tendría para rato con eso. Levanta, vístete. No te molestes en ducharte, ya lo haremos luego.

 

Protesta pero se sienta, y no le importa que la sábana le resbale hasta la cintura y deje su cuerpo al descubierto. Mi polla se estremece. Con el pelo alborotado está maravilloso. No hago caso de mi excitación y me pongo de pie para dejarle algo de sitio.

 

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta con voz adormecida.

 

—Las cinco y media de la mañana.

 

—Pues parece que sean las tres.

 

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Te he dejado dormir todo lo posible. Vamos. —Me dan ganas de sacarlo a rastras de la cama y vestirlo yo mismo.

 

Estoy ansioso por llevarlo a volar.

 

—¿No puedo ducharme?

 

—Si te duchas, voy a querer ducharme contigo, y tú y yo sabemos lo que pasará, que se nos irá el día. Vamos.

 

Me dirige una mirada llena de paciencia.

 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

 

—Es una sorpresa. Ya te lo he dicho.

 

Sacude la cabeza y se le ilumina la expresión. Parece que eso le resulta divertido.

 

—Vale.

 

Baja de la cama sin darle importancia a su desnudez y ve que tiene la ropa en la silla. Me encanta comprobar que ya no es el Louis tímido de siempre; tal vez sea porque aún está somnolienta. Se pone mi ropa interior y me dedica una amplia sonrisa.

 

—Te dejo tranquilo un rato ahora que ya te has levantado.

 

Mejor le doy tiempo para que se vista. Regreso al salón, me siento a la pequeña mesa de comedor y me sirvo un café.

 

Él solo tarda unos minutos en reunirse conmigo.

 

—Come —ordeno mientras le indico que se siente.

 

Él me mira, paralizado y con los ojos vidriosos.

 

—Louis —digo para traerlo de  vuelta a la realidad.

 

Sus pestañas revolotean cuando por fin regresa de done sea que estuviera.

 

—Tomaré un poco de té. ¿Me puedo llevar un cruasán para luego? —pregunta en un tono esperanzado.

 

No va a comer nada.

 

—No me agües la fiesta, Louis.

 

—Comeré algo luego, cuando se me haya despertado el estómago. Hacia las siete y media, ¿vale?

 

—Vale. —No puedo obligarlo; se muestra desafiante y tozudo.

 

—Me dan ganas de ponerte los ojos en blanco —dice.

 

Ay, Lou, atrévete.

 

—Por favor, no te cortes, alégrame el día.

 

Alza la vista hacia el rociador contra incendios del techo.

 

—Bueno, unos azotes me despertarían, supongo —añade como si sopesara esa opción.

 

¿De verdad se lo está planteando? ¡Esto no funciona así, Louis!

 

—Por otra parte, no quiero que te calientes y te molestes por mí.

 

Me lanza una sonrisa edulcorada.

 

—Como de costumbre, es usted muy difícil, señor Tomlinson —le digo haciéndome el gracioso—. Bébete el té.

 

Se sienta y da un par de sorbos.

 

—Bébetelo  todo. Tendríamos que irnos ya.

 

Estoy impaciente por ponernos en marcha; el trayecto es largo.

 

—¿Adónde vamos?

 

—Ya lo verás.

 

Deja de sonreír como un bobo, Styles.

 

Él hace un mohín, frustrado. El señor Tomlinson, como siempre, siente curiosidad, pero no lleva encima más que la camiseta de manga corta y los vaqueros. Tendrá frío en cuanto estemos en el aire.

 

—Acábate el té —le ordeno, y me levanto de la mesa.

 

En el dormitorio, revuelvo en el armario y saco una sudadera. Con esto bastará. Llamo al mozo y le digo que nos acerque el coche a la entrada.

 

—Ya estoy listo —anuncia Louis cuando vuelvo al salón.

 

—La vas a necesitar —advierto, y le lanzo la sudadera mientras él me mira perplejo—. Confía en mí.

 

Le doy un beso breve en los labios. Le cojo de la mano, abro la puerta de la suite y salimos hacia los ascensores. Allí veo a un empleado del hotel (Brian, según dice su etiqueta de identificación) que también está esperando el ascensor.

 

—Buenos días —dice en un tono alegre cuando las puertas se abren.

 

Miro a Louis y sonrío de medio lado al entrar.

 

Nada de travesuras en el ascensor esta mañana.

 

Él oculta su sonrisa y clava la vista en el suelo; se ha puesto colorado. Sabe exactamente en qué estaba pensando. Brian nos desea que tengamos un buen día cuando salimos.

 

Fuera, el mozo nos espera ya con el Mustang. Louis arquea una ceja, impresionado al ver el GT500. Sí, es una gozada conducirlo, aunque no sea más que un Mustang.

 

—A veces es genial que sea quien soy, ¿eh? —digo solo por incordiarlo, y le abro la puerta con una educada reverencia.

 

—¿Adónde vamos?

 

—Ya lo verás.

 

Me siento al volante y pongo el coche en marcha. En el semáforo, introduzco deprisa la dirección del campo de aviación en el GPS. El navegador nos hace salir de Savannah hacia la interestatal 95. Enciendo el iPod a través del volante y una melodía sublime inunda el vehículo.

 

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Louis.

 

Es de _La Traviata_ , una ópera de Verdi.

 

—¿ _La Traviata_? He oído hablar de ella, pero no sé dónde. ¿Qué significa?

 

Le lanzo una mirada de complicidad.

 

—Bueno, literalmente, «la descarriada». Está basada en _La dama de las camelias_ , de Alejandro Dumas.

 

—Ah, la he leído.

 

—Lo suponía.

 

—La desgraciada cortesana —recuerda con la voz teñida de melancolía—. Mmm, es una historia deprimente —comenta.

 

—¿Demasiado deprimente? —Eso no nos conviene, señor Tomlinson, sobre todo hoy que estoy de tan buen humor—. ¿Quieres poner otra cosa? Está sonando el iPod.

 

Toco la pantalla del panel de mandos y aparece la lista de reproducción.

 

—Elige tú —le propongo, y al mismo tiempo me pregunto si le gustará algo de lo que tengo en iTunes.

 

Estudia la lista y va bajando por ella, muy concentrado. Da un golpecito en una canción, y el dulce sonido de cuerda de Verdi se ve sustituido por un ritmo contundente y la voz de All Time Low.

 

—Conque «Keep The Change, You Filthy Animal», ¿eh? —señalo con humor irónico.

 

¿Está intentando decirme algo?

 

¿Se refiere a mí?

 

—No sé por qué lo dices —contesta en tono inocente.

 

¿Cree acaso que debería llevar colgado un cartel de advertencia?

 

El señor Tomlinson quiere que juguemos.

 

Pues que así sea.

 

Bajo un poco el volumen de la música. Todavía es algo temprano para esta música y para el recuerdo que me evoca.

 

 

_—Señor, este sumiso solicita con todo respeto el iPod del Amo._

_Aparto la mirada de la hoja de cálculo que estoy leyendo y lo observo, arrodillado a mi lado con la mirada gacha._

_Este fin de semana ha estado estupendo. ¿Cómo voy a negarme?_

_—Claro, Michael, cógelo. Creo que está en su base._

_—Gracias, Amo —dice, y se pone de pie con la elegancia de siempre, sin mirarme._

_Buen chico._

_No lleva puesto nada. Camina tambaleante hasta la base del iPod y se hace con su recompensa._

 

 

—Yo no he puesto esa canción en mi iPod —digo con toda tranquilidad.

 

Piso tanto el acelerador que los dos nos vemos lanzados contra el respaldo, pero aun así oigo el pequeño soplido de exasperación de Louis por encima del rugido del motor.

 

All Time Low sigue dándolo todo para seducirnos, y Louis tamborilea con los dedos sobre su muslo, inquieto, mientras mira por la ventanilla del coche. El Mustang devora kilómetros de autopista; no hay tráfico, y las primeras luces del alba nos persiguen por la interestatal 95.

 

Louis suspira cuando empieza a sonar Damien Rice.

 

Acaba ya con su tortura, Styles.

 

No sé si es porque estoy de buen humor, o por nuestra conversación de anoche, o por el hecho de que dentro de nada estaremos planeando… pero quiero contarle quién puso la canción en el iPod.

 

—Fue Michael.

 

—¿Michael?

 

—Un ex, él puso la canción en el iPod.

 

—¿Uno de los quince? —Se vuelve y me dirige toda su atención, ansioso por conocer  más detalles.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Qué le paso?

 

—Lo dejamos.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Quería más.

 

—¿Y tú no?

 

Lo miro y niego con la cabeza.

 

—Yo nunca he querido más, hasta que te conocí a ti.

 

Me recompensa con una sonrisa tímida.

 

Sí, Lou. No eres solo tú el que quiere más.

 

—¿Qué pasó con los otros catorce? —pregunta.

 

—¿Quieres una lista? ¿Divorciada, decapitada, muerta?

 

—No eres Enrique VIII —me riñe.

 

—Vale. Sin seguir ningún orden en particular, solo he tenido relaciones largas con tres mujeres y un hombre, aparte de Caroline.

 

—¿Caroline?

 

Se calla un momento, y sé que me está escrutando con la mirada. Pero no aparto los ojos de la carretera.

 

—¿Qué fue de esos cuatro? —pregunta.

 

—Qué inquisitivo, qué ávido de información, señor Tomlinson —contesto para provocarlo.

 

—Bueno, ¿qué pasó entonces con os otros cuatro? —insiste.

 

—Una conoció a otro. Los otros tres querían… más. A mí entonces no me apetecía más.

 

¿Por qué he abierto esta caja de los truenos?

 

—¿Y los demás?

 

—No salió bien.

 

Asiente y vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla mientras Aaron Neville canta «Tell It Like It Is».

 

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta otra vez.

 

Ya estamos cerca.

 

—Vamos a un campo de aviación.

 

—No iremos a volver a Seattle, ¿verdad? —Parece que le ha entrado el pánico.

 

—No, Louis, vamos a disfrutar de mi segundo pasatiempo favorito —digo riendo entre dientes al ver su reacción.

 

—¿Segundo?

 

—Sí. Esta mañana te he dicho cuál era mi favorito. —Su expresión delata que está absolutamente desconcertado—. Disfrutar de ti, señor Tomlinson. Eso es lo primero de mi lista. De todas las formas posibles.

 

Baja la mirada mientras sus labios contienen una sonrisa.

 

—Sí, también yo lo tengo en mi lista de perversiones favoritas —dice.

 

—Me complace saberlo.

 

—¿A un campo de aviación, dices?

 

Se me ilumina la expresión.

 

—Vamos a planear. Vamos a perseguir el amanecer, Louis.

 

Giro a la izquierda para tomar la salida hacia el campo de aviación y sigo hasta estar delante del hangar de la Brunswick Soaring Association, donde detengo el coche.

 

—¿Estás preparado para esto? —le digo.

 

—¿Pilotas tú?

 

—Sí.

 

Su rostro resplandece de emoción.

 

—¡Sí, por favor!

 

Me encanta lo temerario y entusiasta que se muestra ante cualquier experiencia nueva. Me inclino hacia  él y le doy un beso rápido.

 

—Otra primera vez, señor Tomlinson.

 

Fuera hace fresco pero la temperatura es agradable, y el cielo ya está más luminoso, nacarado y brillante en el horizonte. Rodeo el coche y le abro la puerta a Lou. Nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del hangar cogidos de la mano.

 

Higgins nos espera allí junto a un hombre con barba que lleva pantalones cortos y sandalias.

 

—Señor Styles, este es su piloto de remolque, el señor Mark Benson —dice Higgins.

 

Suelto a Louis para poder estrecharle la mano a Benson, que tiene un brillo salvaje en la mirada.

 

—Le va a hacer una mañana estupenda para planear, señor Styles —comenta Benson—. El viento es de diez nudos, y del nordeste, lo cual quiere decir que la convergencia a lo largo de la costa debería mantenerlos en el aire un buen rato.

 

Benson es británico y tiene un apretón de manos firme.

 

—Suena de maravilla —repongo, y miro a Louis, que ha estado hablando con Higgins—. Louis. Ven.

 

—Hasta luego —le dice a Higgins.

 

Paso por alto esa familiaridad que tiene con mi personal y se lo presento a Benson.

 

—Señor Benson, este es mi novio, Louis Tomlinson.

 

—Encantado de conocerlo —dice él, y Benson le ofrece una enorme sonrisa mientras se estrechan la mano.

 

—Igualmente —contesta él—. Si hacen el favor de seguirme.

 

—Usted primero.

 

Cojo a Louis de la mano mientras echamos a andar detrás de Benson.

 

—Tengo un Blanik L-23 preparado para volar. Es de la vieja escuela, pero se maneja muy bien.

 

—Estupendo. Yo aprendí a planear con un Blanik. Un L-13 —le cuento al piloto.

 

—Con los Blanik nada puede salir mal. Soy un gran fan. —Levanta un pulgar—. Aunque para hacer acrobacias prefiero el L-23.

 

Asiento; estoy de acuerdo con él.

 

—Irán enganchados a mi Piper Pawnee —sigue diciendo—. Subiré hasta los mil metros y allí arriba los soltaré. Con eso deberían tener un buen rato de vuelo.

 

—Espero que sí. La nubosidad parece prometedora.

 

—Todavía es algo temprano para encontrar muchas corrientes ascendentes, pero nunca se sabe. Dave, mi compañero, se ocupará del ala. Está en el tigre.

 

—Muy bien. —Creo que «tigre» quiere decir el servicio—. ¿Hace mucho que vuela?

 

—Desde que entré en la RAF, pero ahora ya hace cinco años que piloto estas avionetas de patín de cola. Estamos en la frecuencia 122.3, que lo sepa.

 

—Apuntado.

 

El L-23 parece estar en buena forma, y memorizo su matrícula de la Administración Federal de Aviación: Noviembre. Papá. Tres. Alpha.

 

—Primero hay que ponerse los paracaídas. —Benson alarga un brazo por el interior de la cabina y saca un paracaídas para Louis.

 

—Ya lo hago yo —me ofrezco, y le quito la mochila al piloto antes de que tenga ocasión de ponerle las manos encima a Louis.

 

—Voy a por el lastre —dice Benson con una sonrisa alegre, y se aleja hacia su avioneta.

 

—Te gusta atarme a cosas —comenta Louis arqueando una ceja.

 

—Señor Tomlinson, no tiene usted ni idea. Toma, mete los brazos y piernas por las correas.

 

Le sostengo las correas de las piernas extendidas y él se inclina y apoya una mano en mi hombro. Me tenso de manera instintiva, esperando ya que la oscuridad despierte y me ahogue, pero no ocurre nada. Qué extraño. Nunca sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando me toca Louis. Me suelta en cuanto tiene las lazadas alrededor de los muslos, y entonces levanto las correas de los hombros para pasárselas sobre los brazos y ajustar el paracaídas.

 

Caray, con arnés está precioso.

 

Por un instante me pregunto cómo estaría con brazos y piernas extendidos y colgado de los mosquetones del cuarto de juegos, con la boca y el sexo a mi entera disposición. Qué lástima que haya establecido la suspensión como límite infranqueable.

 

—Hala, ya estás —murmuro intentando ahuyentar esa imagen de mi mente—. Venga, adentro.

 

Le sostengo con una mano y él empieza a subir a la parte trasera.

 

—No, delante. El piloto va detrás.

 

—Pero ¿verás algo?

 

—Veré lo suficiente. —Lo veré a él disfrutando, espero.

 

Monta y yo me inclino en la cabina para atarlo a su asiento y fijar el arnés y las correas de sujeción.

 

—Mmm, dos veces en la misma mañana; soy un hombre con suerte —musito, y le doy un beso.

 

Louis me sonríe y puedo percibir su expectación.

 

—No va a durar mucho: veinte, treinta minutos a lo sumo. Las masas de aire no son muy buenas a esta hora de la mañana, pero las vistas desde allá arriba son impresionantes. Espero que no estés nervioso.

 

—Emocionado —dice sin dejar de sonreír.

 

—Bien.

 

Le acaricio la mejilla con el dedo índice y luego me pongo el paracaídas y me subo al asiento del piloto.

 

Benson regresa con un poco de lastre para Louis y comprueba sus correas.

 

—Muy bien, todo en orden. ¿Es la primera vez? —le pregunta.

 

—Sí.

 

—Te va a encantar.

 

—Gracias, señor Benson —dice Louis.

 

—Llámame Mark —añade él. ¡Joder! Lo fulmino con la mirada—. ¿Todo bien? —me pregunta a mí.

 

—Sí. Vamos —respondo, impaciente por estar en el aire y tenerlo a él lejos de mi chico.

 

Benson asiente con la cabeza, baja la cubierta de la cabina y se dirige hacia la Piper con tranquilidad. A nuestra derecha veo a Dave, el compañero de Benson, que ha aparecido y sostiene en alto el extremo del ala. Me doy prisa en comprobar el equipo: pedales (oigo el timón moviéndose detrás de mí); palanca de mando, hacia ambos lados (una mirada rápida a las alas y veo que los alerones se mueven); y palanca de mando, adelante y atrás (oigo cómo responde el elevador).

 

Muy bien. Estamos preparados.

 

Benson se sube a la Piper, y la única hélice se pone en marcha casi de inmediato con un rugido fuerte y gutural en la silenciosa mañana. Unos instantes después, la avioneta se mueve hacia delante y tira de la soga de remolque hasta que se tensa y empezamos a movernos. Equilibro los alerones y el timón mientras la Piper coge velocidad, luego tiro lentamente hacia atrás de la palanca de mando y nos elevamos antes que Benson.

 

—¡Allá vamos, nene! —le grito a Lou mientras ganamos altura.

 

—Tráfico de Brunswick, Delta Victor, dirección dos-siete-cero.

 

Es la voz de Benson por la radio, pero no le presto atención mientras seguimos elevándonos más y más. El L-23 se pilota muy bien, y observo a Louis, que zarandea la cabeza a uno y otro lado para intentar captar toda la vista. Ojalá pudiera ver cómo sonríe.

 

Vamos en dirección oeste, con el sol recién salido a nuestra espalda, y me fijo en que cruzamos la interestatal 95. Me encanta la serenidad que reina aquí arriba, lejos de todo y de todos, solos el planeador y yo en busca de corrientes ascendentes… Y pensar que nunca había compartido esta experiencia con nadie. La luz es hermosa, tenue, todo lo que había esperado que fuera… para Louis y para mí.

 

Cuando compruebo el altímetro, veo que nos estamos acercando a la altitud deseada y que nos deslizamos a 105 nudos. La voz de Benson llega crepitante por la radio y me informa de que estamos a mil metros y que podemos desengancharnos.

 

—Suéltanos —contesto por la radio, y pulso el botón correspondiente.

 

La Piper desaparece y hago que descendamos en una lenta curva hasta que nos ponemos rumbo sudoeste y planeamos con el viento. Louis ríe con fuerza. Alentado por su reacción, sigo en espiral con la esperanza de encontrar alguna corriente de convergencia cerca de la costa o térmicas bajo las pálidas nubes rosadas. Esos cúmulos planos podrían ayudarnos a subir, aun siendo tan temprano.

 

De repente me siento como un niño, feliz y travieso; es una mezcla embriagadora.

 

—¡Agárrate fuerte! —le grito a Louis.

 

Y hago que el L-23 dé una vuelta completa. Él chilla, lanza las manos hacia arriba y la apoya en la cubierta para sujetarse boca abajo. Cuando nos enderezo otra vez, está riendo. Es la reacción más gratificante que cualquier hombre desearía, y me hace reír a mí también.

 

—¡Menos mal que no he desayunado! —exclama.

 

—Sí, pensándolo bien, menos mal, porque voy a volver a hacerlo.

 

Esta vez se agarra al arnés y mira directamente hacia abajo, al suelo, mientras está suspendido sobre la Tierra. Suelta una risita que se entremezcla con el silbido del viento.

 

—¿A qué es precioso? —grito.

 

—Sí.

 

Sé que no nos queda mucho rato más, porque hay pocas corrientes ascendentes ahí fuera, pero no me importa. Louis se está divirtiendo… y yo también.

 

—¿Ves la palanca de mando que tienes delante? Agárrala.

 

Intenta volver la cabeza, pero está atado y no puede.

 

—Vamos, Louis, agárrala —lo animo.

 

La palanca se mueve entre mis manos y así sé que él ha aferrado la suya.

 

—Agárrala fuerte… mantenla firme. ¿Ves el dial de en medio, delante de ti? Que la aguja no se mueva del centro.

 

Seguimos volando en línea recta y la lana está perpendicular a la cubierta.

 

—Buen chico.

 

Mi Lou. Nunca se acobarda ante los desafíos. Y, por algún extraño motivo, me siento inmensamente orgulloso de él.

 

—Me extraña que me dejes tomar el control —exclama.                

 

—Te extrañaría saber las cosas que te dejaría hacer, señor Tomlinson. Ya sigo yo.

 

De nuevo al mando de la palanca, nos hago girar de vuelta al campo de aviación porque empezamos a perder altitud. Creo que podré conseguir aterrizar allí. Llamo por radio para informar a Benson y a quienquiera que esté escuchando de que vamos a tomar tierra, y luego ejecuto otro círculo que nos acerca más al suelo.

 

—Agárrate, nene, que vienen baches.

 

Vuelvo a descender y alineo el L-23 con la pista mientras bajamos hacia la hierba. Tocamos tierra con una sacudida, y logro mantener las dos alas levantadas hasta que nos detenemos bruscamente y casi rechinando con los dientes cerca del final de la pista de aterrizaje. Quito el seguro de la cubierta, la abro, me desabrocho el arnés y bajo como puedo.

 

Estiro las piernas, me quito el paracaídas y le sonrío al señor Tomlinson y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

 

—¿Qué tal? —pregunto mientras alargo los brazos para desengancharlo del asiento y del paracaídas.

 

—Ha sido fantástico. Gracias —dice, y sus ojos centellean de alegría.

 

—¿Ha sido más? —Rezo para que no perciba la esperanza de mi voz.

 

—Mucho más.

 

Me ofrece una sonrisa radiante y yo me siento como si fuese alguien realmente especial.

 

—Vamos.

 

Le tiendo la mano y lo ayudo a bajar de la cabina. Cuando salta, lo estrecho entre mis brazos. Llevado por la adrenalina, mi cuerpo responde de inmediato a su suavidad. En un nanosegundo tengo los dedos hundidos en su pelo y le inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para poder besarlo. Le deslizo las manos hasta la base de la espalda y lo aprieto contra mi erección, cada vez mayor, mientras mi boca toma la de él en un largo beso cadencioso y posesivo.

 

Le deseo.

 

Aquí.

 

Ahora.

 

Sobre la hierba.

 

Louis corresponde a mi pasión, me hunde los dedos en el pelo, tira de él suplicando más y se abre a mí como una flor de la mañana.

 

Me aparto para tomar aire y recuperar el sentido.

 

¡Aquí en el campo no!

 

Benson y Higgins están cerca.

 

Los ojos de Louis brillan y suplican más.

 

No me mires así, Lou.

 

—Desayuno —murmuro antes de hacer algo que luego pueda lamentar.

 

Me vuelvo y le cojo la mano para regresar al coche.

 

—¿Y el planeador? —pregunta mientras intenta seguirme el paso.

 

—Ya se ocuparán de él. —Para eso pago a Higgins—. Ahora vamos a comer algo. Vamos.

 

Louis va saltando a mi lado, rebosante de felicidad; creo que nunca lo había visto tan exultante. Su alegría es contagiosa, y no recuerdo haberme sentido también tan eufórico alguna vez. No puedo contener una amplia sonrisa mientras le sostengo la puerta del coche abierta.

 

Con King of Leon saliendo a todo volumen por el sistema de sonido, saco el Mustang del campo de aviación en dirección a la interestatal 95.

 

—Me ha gustado que me presentaras a Mark como tu novio —dice mientras vamos por la autopista.

 

—¿No es eso lo que eres?

 

—¿Lo soy? Pensé que tú querías un sumiso.

 

—Quería, Louis, y quiero. Pero ya te lo he dicho: yo también quiero más.

 

—Me alegra mucho que quieras más —dice.

 

—Nos proponemos complacer, señor Tomlinson —digo para incordiarlo mientras paro en un International House of Pancakes… el placer secreto de mi padre.

 

—Un IHOP —comenta con incredulidad.

 

El Mustang ruge antes de detenerse.

 

—Espero que tengas hambre.

 

—Jamás te habría imaginado en un sitio como este.

 

—Mi padre solía traernos a uno de estos siempre que mi madre se iba a un congreso médico. —Nos sentamos en un cubículo, el uno frente al otro—. Era nuestro secreto. —Cojo una carta y miro a Louis, que se coloca un mechón del flequillo hacia la derecha. Se lame los labios con impaciencia, y me veo obligado a contener mis impulsos—. Yo ya sé lo que quiero —susurro, y me pregunto qué le parecería ir a los servicios conmigo.

 

Su mirada se cruza con la mía y se le dilatan las pupilas.

 

—Yo quiero lo mismo que tú —murmura.

 

Como siempre, el señor Tomlinson no se acobarda ante un desafío.

 

—¿Aquí?

 

¿Estás seguro, Louis? Enseguida recorre con la mirada el tranquilo restaurante, luego me mira a mí y los ojos se le oscurecen, llenos de promesas carnales.

 

—No te muerdas el labio —le advierto. Por mucho que me gustaría, no me lo voy a follar en los servicios de un IHOP. Se merece algo mejor y, francamente, yo también—. Aquí, no; ahora no. Si no puedo hacértelo aquí, no me tientes.

 

Nos interrumpen.

 

—Hola, soy Leandra. ¿Qué les apetece… tomar… esta mañana…?

 

Ay, Dios, no. Paso de la camarera pelirroja.

 

—¿Louis? —lo acucio.

 

—Ya te he dicho que quiero lo mismo que tú.

 

Mierda. Es como si le hablara directamente a mi entrepierna.

 

—¿Quieren que les deje unos minutos más para decidir?

 

—No. Sabemos lo que queremos. —No puedo apartar la mirada de los ojos de Louis—. Vamos a tomar dos tortitas normales con sirope de arce y beicon al lado, dos zumos de naranja, un café cargado con leche desnatada y té inglés, si tenéis.

 

Louis sonríe.

 

—Gracias, señor. ¿Eso es todo? —dice la camarera con voz entrecortada, muerta de vergüenza.

 

Consigo despegarme de los ojos de Louis, despacho a la chica con una mirada y ella sale corriendo.

 

—¿Sabes?, no es justo —dice Louis en tono tranquilo mientras con los dedos dibuja un número ocho en la mesa.

 

—¿Qué es lo que no es justo?

 

—El modo en que desarmas a la gente. A mí.

 

—¿Te desarmo? —Me ha dejado de piedra.

 

—Constantemente.

 

—No es más que el físico, Louis.

 

—No, Harry, es mucho más que eso.

 

Sigue viéndolo desde la perspectiva errónea y, una vez más, le aseguro que el que me desarma es él a mí.

 

Frunce el ceño.

 

—¿Por eso has cambiado de opinión?

 

—¿Cambiado de opinión?

 

—Sí… sobre… lo nuestro.

 

¿He cambiado de opinión? Yo creo que solo he relajado un poco los límites, nada más.

 

—No creo que haya cambiado de opinión en sí. Solo tenemos que redefinir nuestros parámetros, trazar de nuevo los frentes de batalla, por así decirlo. Podemos conseguir que esto función, estoy seguro. Yo quiero que seas mi sumiso y tenerte en mi cuarto de juegos. Y castigarte cuando inculpas las normas. Lo demás… bueno, creo que se puede discutir. Esos son mis requisitos, señor Tomlinson. ¿Qué te parece?

 

—Entonces, ¿puedo dormir contigo? ¿En tu cama?

 

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

 

—Sí.                              

 

—Pues acepto. Además, duermo muy bien cuando estás conmigo. No tenía ni idea.

 

—Me aterraba que me dejaras si no accedía a todo —dice con la tez algo pálida.

 

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Louis. Además… —¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Tengo que tranquilizarlo—. Estamos siguiendo tu consejo, tu definición: compromiso. Lo que me dijiste por correo. Y, de momento, a mí me funciona.

 

—Me encanta que quieras más.

 

—Lo sé —aseguro con voz cálida.

 

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—Confía en mí. Lo sé. —Me lo has dicho en sueños.

 

La camarera regresa con el desayuno y miro a Louis mientras lo devora. Parece que esto del «más» le sienta bien.

 

—Está de muerte —dice.

 

—Me gusta que tengas hambre.

 

—Debe de ser por todo el ejercicio de anoche y la emoción de esta mañana.

 

—Ha sido emocionante, ¿verdad?

 

—Ha estado más que bien, señor Styles —contesta, y se mete el último trozo de tortita en la boca—. ¿Te puedo invitar? —añade.

 

—Invitar ¿a qué?

 

—Pagarte el desayuno.

 

Suelto un bufido.

 

—Me parece que no.

 

—Por favor. Quiero hacerlo.

 

—¿Quieres castrarme del todo? —Levanto las cejas a modo de advertencia.

 

—Este es probablemente el único sitio en el que puedo permitirme pagar.

 

—Louis, te agradezco la intención. De verdad. Pero no.

 

Frunce los labios, molesto, y yo le pido la cuenta a la pelirroja.

 

—No te enfurruñes —lo regaño.

 

Consulto la hora: son las ocho y media. Tengo una reunión a las once y cuarto con la Autoridad para la Remodelación de las Zonas Industriales de Savannah, así que por desgracia tenemos que regresar a la ciudad. Sopeso la idea de cancelar la reunión porque me gustaría pasar el día con Louis, pero no, sería excesivo. No puedo pasarme el día persiguiendo a este chico cuando debería centrarme en mis negocios.

 

Prioridades, Styles.

 

Regresamos al coche cogidos de la mano como cualquier otra pareja. Él va envuelto en mi sudadera y se le ve informal, relajado, guapo… y sí, está conmigo. Tres chicas entran en el IHOP le dan un repaso; él no se da cuenta, ni siquiera cuando le pongo un brazo sobre los hombros para que quede claro que es de mi propiedad. Lo cierto es que no tiene ni idea de lo encantador que es. Le abro la puerta del coche y él me mira con una sonrisa luminosa.

 

Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

 

Introduzco la dirección de su madre en el GPS y nos dirigimos al norte por la interestatal 95 escuchando a los Foo Fighters. Los pies de Louis siguen el ritmo. Es la clase de música que le gusta: rock genuinamente americano. La autopista está ahora más cargada de tráfico por toda la gente de las afueras que va a trabajar a la ciudad. Pero no me importa: me gusta estar aquí con él pasando el rato.

 

Le doy la mano, le toco la rodilla, le veo sonreír. Él me habla de anteriores visitas a Savannah; tampoco le entusiasma el calor, pero sus ojos se iluminan cuando me habla de su madre. Será interesante ver qué tipo de relación tiene con ella y con su padrastro esta noche.

 

Aparco frente a la casa de su madre con cierto pesar. Ojalá pudiéramos pasarnos el día saltándonos la agenda; las últimas doce horas han sido… bonitas.

 

Más que bonitas, Styles. Sublimes.

 

—¿Quieres entrar? —pregunta.

 

—Tengo que trabajar, Louis, pero esta noche vengo. ¿A qué hora?

 

Me sugiere que sobre las siete, después se mira las manos y luego me mira a mí con los ojos brillantes y felices.

 

—Gracias… por el más.

 

—Un placer, Louis.

 

Me inclino y, al besarlo, inhalo su aroma dulce, tan dulce…

 

—Te veo luego.

 

—Intenta impedírmelo —susurro.

 

Baja del coche, todavía con mi sudadera puesta, y se despide con la mano. Yo regreso al hotel, con una sensación de vacío ahora que no está conmigo.

 

Desde mi habitación llamo a Higgins.

 

—¿Señor Syles?

 

—Sí… Gracias por organizar lo de esta mañana.

 

—No hay de qué, señor. —Parece sorprendido.

 

—Estaré listo para salir hacia la reunión a las diez cuarenta y cinco.

 

—Tendré el Suburban esperando fuera.

 

—Gracias.

 

Me quito los vaqueros y me pongo el traje, pero dejo mi corbata favorita junto al portátil mientras pido un café al servicio de habitaciones.

 

Reviso unos e-mails de trabajo, me bebo el café y me planteo si llamar a Ros; sin embargo, para ella es demasiado temprano. Leo todo el papeleo que me ha enviado Bill: Savannah ha presentado argumentos poderosos para emplazar aquí la planta. Compruebo la bandeja de entrada y me encuentro con un mensaje nuevo de Louis.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 10:20 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Planear mejor que apalear.

 

A veces sabes cómo hacer pasar un buen rato a un chico.

Gracias.

 

Lou x

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

El «Asunto» me hace reír y el beso hace que me sienta muy feliz. Tecleo una respuesta.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 10:24 EST

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Planear mejor que apalear

 

Prefiero cualquiera de las dos cosas a tus ronquidos. Yo también lo he pasado bien.

Pero siempre lo paso bien cuando estoy contigo.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me contesta casi inmediatamente.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 10:26 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: RONQUIDOS

 

YO NO RONCO. Y si lo hiciera, no es muy galante por tu parte comentarlo.

¡Qué poco caballeroso, señor Styles! Además, que sepas que estás en el Profundo Sur.

 

Lou

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me río entre dientes.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 10:28 EST

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Somniloquia

 

Yo nunca he dicho que fuera un caballero, Louis, y creo que te lo he demostrado en numerosas ocasiones. No me intimidan tus mayúsculas CHILLONAS. Pero reconozco que era una mentirijilla piadosa: no, no roncas, pero sí hablas dormido. Y es fascinante.

¿Qué hay de mi beso?

 

Harry Styles

Sinvergüenza y presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Esto lo va a poner a mil.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 10:32 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Desembucha

 

Eres un sinvergüenza y un canalla; de caballero, nada, desde luego.

A ver, ¿qué he dicho? ¡No hay besos hasta que me lo cuentes!

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Ay, madre, esto podría seguir y seguir…

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 10:35 EST

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Bello durmiente parlante

 

Sería una descortesía por mi parte contártelo; además, ya he recibido mi castigo.

Pero, si te portas bien, a lo mejor te lo cuento esta noche. Tengo que irme a una reunión.

Hasta luego, nene.

 

Harry Styles

Sinvergüenza, canalla y presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me pongo la corbata con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, cojo la americana y bajo en busca de Higgins.

 

***

 

Poco más de una hora después ya estoy acabando con la reunión con la Autoridad para la Remodelación de las Zonas Industriales de Savannah. Georgia tiene muchísimo que ofrecer, y el equipo le ha prometido a Styles Enterprises Holdings unos incentivos fiscales importantes. Oigo que llaman a la puerta y Higgins entra en la pequeña sala de reuniones. Su expresión es adusta, pero lo que resulta aún más preocupante es que nunca, jamás, me ha interrumpido durante una reunión. Noto un hormigueo en la cabeza.

 

¿Lou? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

 

—Disculpen, señoras, señores —nos dice a todos.

 

—¿Sí, Higgins? —pregunto, y él se me acerca y me habla discretamente al oído.

 

—Tenemos una situación complicada en casa relacionada con el señor Michael Clifford.

 

¿Michael? ¿Qué narices…? Y una parte de mí se siente aliviada porque no se trata de Louis.

 

—Si me disculpan, por favor —me excuso con los dos hombres y las dos mujeres de la Autoridad.

 

En el pasillo, Higgins habla en tono grave mientras se disculpa una vez más por haber interrumpido la reunión.

 

—No te preocupes. Cuéntame qué ha ocurrido.

 

—El señor Clifford está en una ambulancia de camino a Urgencias del Free Hope de Seattle.

 

—¿En ambulancia?

 

—Sí, señor. Se ha colado en el apartamento y ha intentado suicidarse delante de la señora Jones.

 

Joder.

 

—¿Suicidarse? —¿Michael? ¿En mi apartamento?

 

—Se ha cortado una muñeca. Gail va con él en la ambulancia. Me ha informado de que el médico de emergencias ha llegado a tiempo y que el señor Clifford está fuera de peligro.

 

—¿Por qué en el Escala? ¿Por qué delante de Gail? —Estoy conmocionado.

 

Higgins sacude la cabeza.

 

—No lo sé, señor. Y Gail tampoco. No ha conseguido sacar nada en claro del señor Clifford. Por lo visto solo quiere hablar con usted.

 

—Joder.

 

—Exacto, señor.

 

Higgins lo dice sin juzgar. Me paso las manos por el pelo intentando comprender la magnitud de lo que ha hecho Michael. ¿Qué narices se supone que debo hacer? ¿Por qué ha acudido a mí? ¿Esperaba verme? ¿Dónde está su marido? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

 

—¿Cómo está Gail?

 

—Bastante afectada.

 

—No me extraña.

 

—He pensado que debía saberlo, señor.

 

—Sí, claro. Gracias —mascullo, distraído.

 

No me lo puedo creer; Michael parecía feliz la última vez que me envió un e-mail. ¿Cuánto hará de eso?, ¿seis o siete meses? Pero aquí, en Georgia, no encontraré ninguna respuesta… Tengo que regresar y hablar con él. Descubrir por qué lo ha hecho.

 

—Dile a Stephan que prepare el jet. Tengo que volver a casa.

 

—Lo haré.

 

—Nos iremos en cuanto podamos.

 

—Estaré en el coche.

 

—Gracias.

 

Higgins se dirige a la salida llevándose ya el móvil al oído.

 

Todo me da vueltas.

 

Michael, pero ¿qué narices…?

 

Hace un par de años que salió de mi vida. Habíamos intercambiado algún que otro correo de vez en cuando. Se casó, y parecía feliz. ¿Qué puede haberle ocurrido?

 

Vuelvo a entrar en la sala de reuniones para disculparme antes de salir al calor sofocante del exterior, donde Higgins me espera con el Suburban.

 

—El avión estará listo dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Podemos regresar al hotel, hacer las maletas e irnos —me informa.

 

—Bien —contesto, y agradezco el aire acondicionado del coche—.Debería llamar a Gail.

 

—Ya lo he intentado, pero salta el buzón de voz. Creo que aún sigue en el hospital.

 

—De acuerdo, la llamaré después. —Esto no es lo que Gail necesitaba un jueves por la mañana—. ¿Cómo ha entrado Michael en el apartamento?

 

—No lo sé, señor. —Higgins cruza una mirada conmigo por el espejo retrovisor y veo su rostro adusto y contrito a partes iguales—. Me pondré como prioridad averiguarlo.

 

***

 

Las maletas están hechas y ya estamos de camino al aeropuerto internacional Savannah/Hilton Head cuando llamo a Louis. No contesta, lo cual me resulta bastante frustrante, y no hago más que pensar en lo ocurrido mientras nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, con la mirada fija en la ventanilla. Poco después, me devuelve la llamada.

 

—Louis.

 

—Hola —dice con voz entrecortada. Es un placer oírlo.

 

—Tengo que volver a Seattle. Ha surgido algo. Voy camino de Hilton Head. Pídele disculpas a tu madre de mi parte, por favor; no puedo ir a cenar.

 

—Nada serio, espero.

 

—Ha surgido un problema del que debo ocuparme. Te veo mañana. Mandaré a Higgins a recogerte al aeropuerto si no puedo ir yo.

 

—Vale. Espero que puedas resolver el problema. Que tengas un buen vuelo.

 

Ojalá no tuviera que irme.

 

—Tú también, nene —susurro, y cuelgo antes de que cambie de opinión y decida quedarme.

 

***

 

Llamo a Ros mientras rodamos hacia la pista de despegue.

 

—Harry, ¿qué tal por Savannah?

 

—Estoy en el avión de vuelta a casa. Ha surgido un problema que debo solucionar.

 

—¿Algo relacionado con la empresa? —pregunta Ros, preocupada.

 

—No, es personal.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

 

—No, nos vemos mañana.

 

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?

 

—Tengo una buena sensación, aunque he tenido que interrumpirla. Veamos qué envían por escrito. Puede que me decante por Detroit solo porque es más fresco.

 

—¿Tanto calor hace?

 

—Es asfixiante. Tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré luego para ver si hay noticias al respecto.

 

—Que tengas buen viaje, Harry.

 

***

 

Me centro en el trabajo durante el vuelo para no pensar en el problema que me aguarda en casa. Cuando aterrizamos, he leído tres informes y he escrito quince e-mails. El coche nos espera, y Higgins conduce bajo la lluvia torrencial en dirección al Free Hope de Seattle. Tengo que ver a Michael y saber qué narices está ocurriendo. La rabia me invade de nuevo a medida que nos aproximamos al hospital.

 

¿Por qué me haría Michael algo así?

 

La lluvia cae con fuerza cuando bajo del coche. Hace un día de perros que está en consonancia con mi humor. Respiro hondo para controlar la ira, atravieso la puerta principal y pregunto por Michael Clifford en el mostrador de recepción.

 

—¿Es usted un familiar?

 

La enfermera de guardia me mira con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en un gesto hosco.

 

—No —contesto con un suspiro. Esto no va a ser fácil.

 

—Entonces, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarle.

 

—Ha intentado cortarse las venas en mi apartamento. Creo que tengo derecho a saber dónde narices está —siseo entre dientes.

 

—¡Ni se le ocurra hablarme en ese tono! —replica la mujer.

 

La fulmino con la mirada, pero sé que no conseguiré nada con ella.

 

—¿Dónde está Urgencias?

 

—Señor, no podemos ayudarle si no es usted un familiar.

 

—No se preocupe, ya me las apañaré yo solo —mascullo, y me dirijo a la puerta doble con paso airado.

 

Sé que podría llamar a mi madre y que ella aceleraría las cosas, pero entonces tendría que explicarle lo ocurrido.

 

Urgencias es un caos de médico y personal sanitario, y la sala de triaje está a rebosar de pacientes. Abordo a una enfermera jovencita y le dirijo mi sonrisa más deslumbrante.

 

—Hola, busco a Michael Clifford. Ha ingresado hoy. ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra?

 

—¿Y usted es…? —pregunta sonrojándose ligeramente.

 

—Su hermano —miento con toda naturalidad, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción.

 

—Venga por aquí, señor Clifford. —Se acerca apresurada al puesto de enfermería y consulta el ordenador—. Está en la segunda planta, en el ala de psiquiatría. Tome el ascensor que hay al final del pasillo.

 

—Gracias.

 

La recompenso con un guiño y ella se coloca un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja y me dirige una sonrisa coqueta.

 

Sé que algo va mal en cuanto salgo del ascensor en la segunda planta. Al otro lado de lo que parecen unas puertas cerradas con llave, dos guardias de seguridad y una enfermera recorren el pasillo mientras van comprobando todas las habitaciones. Se me eriza el vello, pero me dirijo al área de recepción intentando no prestar atención al jaleo que se ha armado.

 

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —me pregunta un joven con un aro en la nariz.

 

—Estoy buscando a Michael Clifford. Soy su hermano.

 

Palidece.

 

—Oh, señor Clifford. ¿Le importaría acompañarme?

 

Lo sigo hasta una sala de espera y me siento en la silla de plástico que me indica. Veo que está atornillada al suelo.

 

—El médico vendrá enseguida.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo verle? —pregunto.

 

—El médico se lo explicará —contesta con expresión cautelosa, y se marcha antes  de que pueda hacerle más preguntas.

 

Mierda. Tal vez he llegado demasiado tarde.

 

La idea me produce náuseas. Me levanto y paseo intranquilo por la salita mentas me planteo si llamar a Gail, aunque no tengo que esperar demasiado ya que al poco entra  un joven con rastas no muy largas y unos ojos oscuros de mirada perspicaz. ¿Este es el médico?

 

—¿Señor Clifford? —pregunta.

 

—¿Dónde está Michael?

 

Me mira fijamente un instante y luego suspira armándose de valor.

 

—Me temo que no lo sé —contesta—. Se las ha ingeniado para escapar.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Se ha ido. Cómo lo ha logrado, no lo sé.

 

—¡¿Qué se ha ido?! —exclamo, incrédulo, derrumbándome en una de las sillas.

 

El médico toma asiento frente a mí.

 

—Sí, ha desaparecido. Estamos buscándolo en estos momentos.

 

—¿Sigue aquí?

 

—No lo sabemos.

 

—¿Y quién es usted? —pregunto.

 

—Soy el doctor Azikiwe, el psiquiatra de guardia.

 

Parece demasiado joven para ser psiquiatra.

 

—¿Qué puede decirme de Michael? —quiero saber.

 

—Bueno, ingresó después de un intento fallido de suicidio. Quiso abrirse las venas en casa de un ex novio. Lo trajo el ama de llaves.

 

Noto que me pongo lívido.

 

—¿Y? —lo apremio. Necesito más información.

 

—Eso es todo lo que sabemos. Dijo que había cometido un error, que estaba bien, pero preferimos mantenerlo en observación y hacerle más preguntas.

 

—¿Usted habló con él?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

 

—Dijo que había sido un grito de socorro, tan solo eso. Y que, después del espectáculo que había montado, estaba avergonzado y que quería irse a casa. Nos aseguró que no pretendía matarse, y le creí. Sospecho que solo se trataba una ideación suicida.

 

—¿Cómo han podido dejarlo escapar?

 

Me paso una mano por el pelo intentando controlar mi frustración.

 

—No sé cómo ha logrado salir de aquí. Se abrirá una investigación interna. Si se pone en contacto con usted, le sugiero que lo convenza para que vuelva aquí cuanto antes. Necesita ayuda. ¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas?

 

—Por supuesto —contesto sin prestarle demasiada atención.

 

—¿Existen antecedentes de enfermedades metales en su familia?

 

Frunzo el ceño, hasta que recuerdo que está hablando de la familia de Michael.

 

—No lo sé. Mi familia es muy reservada para esas cosas.

 

Parece preocupado.

 

—¿Sabe algo de ese ex novio?

 

—No —aseguro, tal vez demasiado rápido—. ¿Se han puesto en contacto con su marido?

 

El médico me mira de hito en hito.

 

—¿Está casado?

 

—Sí.

 

—Eso no fue lo que nos dijo.

 

—Ah. Bueno, ya lo llamaré yo, no quiero hacerles perder más tiempo.

 

—Pero tengo más preguntas…

 

—Prefiero emplear el mío en buscarlo. Es evidente que no está bien.

 

Me levanto.

 

—Pero, su marido…

 

—Me pondré en contacto con él.

 

No voy a sacar más información de aquí.

 

—Pero deberíamos hacerlo nosotros…

 

El doctor Azikiwe se pone en pie.

 

—No puedo ayudarles, tengo que encontrarlo.

 

Me dirijo a la puerta.

 

—Señor Clifford…

 

—Adiós —murmuro mientras salgo ya apresuradamente de la sala de espera.

 

No me molesto en esperar el ascensor, sino que bajo los peldaños de la escalera de incendios de dos en dos. Odio los hospitales. Me asalta un recuerdo de mi infancia: soy pequeño, estoy asustado y muy callado; el olor a desinfectante y a sangre me embota la nariz.

 

Me estremezco.

 

Salgo del hospital y me detengo un instante bajo la lluvia torrencial para que se lleve el recuerdo. Ha sido una tarde estresante, pero al menos la fría lluvia resulta un alivio en comparación con el calor de Savannah. Higgins da media vuelta con el SUV para recogerme.

 

—A casa —le digo mientras subo al coche.

 

Llamo a Welch desde el móvil en cuanto me he abrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

 

—¿Señor Styles? —masculla.

 

—Welch, tengo un problema. Necesito que localices a Michael Clifford.

 

***

 

Gail está pálida y no dice nada mientras me observa con preocupación.

 

—¿No va a acabárselo, señor? —pregunta.

 

Niego con la cabeza.

 

—¿La cena estaba a su gusto?

 

—Sí, sí, claro. —Le dirijo una tenue sonrisa—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy se me ha quitado el apetito. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?

 

—Estoy bien, señor Styles, aunque ese chico me dio un buen susto. La verdad es que prefiero mantenerme ocupada para no pensar.

 

—Te entiendo. Gracias por preparar la cena. Si recuerdas algo, dímelo.

 

—Por descontado, pero, como ya le he comentado antes, él solo quería hablar con usted.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

 

—Gracias por no llamar a la policía.

 

—La policía no es lo que necesita ese chico. Lo que necesita es ayuda.

 

—Ya lo creo. Ojalá supiera dónde está.

 

—Lo encontrará —asegura Gail con sum tranquilidad, cosa que me sorprende.

 

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto.

 

—No, señor Styles, estoy bien.

 

Se lleva el plato inacabado al fregadero.

 

La información de Welch sobre Michael es frustrante. Le han perdido la pista. No está en el hospital y siguen sin explicarse cómo ha logrado salir de allí. Una pequeña parte de mí lo admira; siempre ha sido un chico de recursos, pero ¿qué ha ocurrido que le haya hecho tan infeliz? Apoyo la cabeza entre las manos. Menudo día, de lo sublime al completo absurdo. Primero alcanzo el cielo con Louis y luego me toca lidiar con este problema. Higgins continúa sin entender cómo ha conseguido Michael entrar en el apartamento, y Gail tampoco tiene ni idea. Por lo visto, ha entrado en la cocina sin más, exigiendo saber dónde estaba yo y, cuando Gail le ha dicho que no me encontraba aquí, él ha gritado «Se ha ido» y luego se ha hecho un corte en la muñeca con un cúter. Por suerte, no ha sido muy profundo.

 

Miro disimuladamente a Gail, que está lavando los platos en la cocina. Se me hiela la sangre. Michael podría haberle hecho daño. Tal vez lo que quería era hacérmelo a mí. Pero ¿por qué? Cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento recordar si en los últimos correos que intercambiamos hay algo que pudiera proporcionarme una pista sobre el motivo que le ha hecho perder el norte. No saco nada en claro y me dirijo al estudio con un suspiro de exasperación.

 

Cuando me siento, el teléfono me avisa de que acabo de recibir un mensaje.

 

¿Lou?

 

Zayn.

 

*Eh, campeón. ¿Nos echamos unos billares?*

 

Echar una partida al billar con Zayn significa que venga aquí y se beba toda mi cerveza. Sinceramente, no estoy de humor.

 

*Estoy currando. ¿La semana que viene?*

 

*Venga. Antes de que me vaya a la playa.

Te daré una paliza.

Hasta luego.*

 

Tiro el teléfono sobre el escritorio y repaso con atención el informe de Michael buscando cualquier dato que pudiera ofrecerme una pista acerca de su paradero. Encuentro la dirección de sus padres y un número de teléfono, pero no hay nada sobre su marido. ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Por qué no está Michael con él?

 

No quiero llamar a sus padres y asustarlos, así que me pongo en contacto con Welch y le doy su número para que averigüe si ellos saben algo.

 

Al encender el iMac, veo que tengo un e-mail de Louis.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 22:32 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: ¿Has llegado bien?

 

Querido señor:

Por favor, hazme saber si has llegado bien. Empiezo a preocuparme. Pienso en ti.

 

Tu Lou x

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Sin darme cuenta, mi dedo acaricia el besito que me ha enviado.

 

Lou.

 

Pero qué cursi eres, Styles. Qué cursi. Contrólate.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 19:36

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Lo siento

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

He llegado bien; por favor, discúlpame por no haberle dicho nada.

No quiero causarle preocupaciones; me reconforta saber que le importo. Yo también pienso en usted y, como siempre, estoy deseando volver a verle mañana.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Le doy a «Enviar» con el vivo deseo de tenerlo a mi lado. Alegra mi casa, mi vida… y me alegra a mí. Sorprendido, niego con la cabeza ante unos pensamientos tan poco propios de mí y repaso el  resto de los e-mails.

 

El sonido de una campanita anuncia la llegada de un nuevo correo de Louis.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 22:40 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: El problema

 

Querido señor Styles:

Me parece que es más que evidente que me importas mucho.

¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

Espero que tengas controlado «el problema».

 

Tu Lou x

P.D.: ¿Me vas a contar lo que dije en sueños?

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Le importo mucho? Qué bonito. De pronto, ese sentimiento extraño, que ha estado ausente todo el día, despierta y se extiende por mi pecho. Debajo esconde un pozo lleno de dolor que no deseo reconocer o al que no estoy dispuesto a asomarme, y que invoca el recuerdo olvidarlo de una mujer joven que se cepilla una melena larga y oscura…

 

Joder.

 

No vayas por ahí, Styles.

 

Contesto el correo de Lou… y decido provocarle para distraerme.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 19:45

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Me acojo a la Quinta Enmienda

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Me encanta saber que le importo. «El problema» aún no se ha resuelto.

En cuanto a su posdata, la respuesta es no.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 22:48 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Alego locura transitoria

 

Espero que fuera divertido, pero que sepas que no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda salir por mi boca mientras estoy inconsciente. De hecho, probablemente me oyeras mal. A un hombre de tu avanzada edad sin duda le falla un poco el oído.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Por primera vez me echo a reír desde que he vuelto a Seattle. No sabe cuánto agradezco la distracción que me proporciona.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 19:52

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Me declaro culpable

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Perdone, ¿podría hablarme más alto? No le oigo.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Su respuesta no se hace esperar.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 22:54 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Alego de nuevo locura transitoria

 

Me estás volviendo loco.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 19:59

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Eso espero…

 

Querido señor Tomlinson:

Eso es precisamente lo que me proponía hacer el viernes por la noche. Lo estoy deseando. ;)

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Tendré que pensar en algo muy, muy especial para mi pequeña con un lado oscuro.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 23:02 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Grrrrrr

 

Que sepas que estoy furioso contigo.

Buenas noches.

 

Señor L.W.Tomlinson

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¡Uau! ¿A quién si no a él le toleraría algo así?

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 20:05

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Gato salvaje

 

¿Me estás sacando las uñas, señor Tomlinson?

Yo también tengo gato para defenderme.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holding Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

No contesta. Han pasado cinco minutos y nada. Seis… Siete.

 

Maldita sea, lo ha dicho en serio. ¿Cómo voy a contarle que mientras dormía confesó que no me dejaría? Pensará que estoy loco.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 2 de junio de 2015 20:20

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Lo que dijiste en sueños

 

Louis:

Preferiría oírte decir en persona lo que te oí decir cuando dormías, por eso no quiero contártelo. Vete a la cama. Más vale que mañana estés descansado para lo que te tengo preparado.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

No contesta, y por una vez espero que haya hecho lo que le he pedido y que esté durmiendo. Me detengo a pensar unos momentos en lo que podríamos hacer mañana, pero resulta demasiado excitante, así que aparco la idea y me concentro en los e-mails que debo contestar.

 

Sin embargo, he de confesar que me siento un poco más animado después de bromear un rato con el señor Tomlinson. Lou es un buen bálsamo para mi oscurísima alma.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Viernes, 3 de junio de 2015**

 

No puedo dormir. Son más de las dos de la madrugada y llevo una hora mirando el techo. Hoy no son las pesadillas nocturnas lo que mantiene en vela, es la que vivo despierto.

 

Michael Clifford.

 

El detector de humos del techo me lanza guiños, como si los pequeños destellos de luz verde se burlaran de mí.

 

¡Mierda!

 

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis pensamientos fluyan con total libertad.

 

¿Por qué querría suicidarse? ¿Qué lo ha impulsado a hacerlo? Su profunda infelicidad me trae recuerdos de un yo más joven y desdichado. Intento acallarlos, pero la rabia y la desolación de mis solitarios años de adolescencia afloran de nuevo a la superficie y no tienen intención de marcharse. Me recuerdan mi sufrimiento y cómo arremetía contra todos durante esa época. Contemplé la idea del suicidio muchas veces, pero simpre me echaba atrás. Resistí por Anne, porque sabía que eso la destrozaría. Sabía que si me quitaba la vida se culparía a sí misma, y había hecho tanto por mí... ¿Cómo iba a provocarle tal dolor? Además, cuando conocí a Caroline... todo cambió.

 

Me levanto de la cama y trato de apartar de mi mente estos pensamientos tan perturbadores. Necesito el piano.

 

Necesito a Louis.

 

Si él hubiera firmado el contrato y todo hubiese ido según lo previsto, ahora estaría conmigo, arriba, durmiendo. Podría despertarle y perderme en él... o, según el nuevo acurdo, estaría a mi lado, y podría follármelo y luego contemplarlo mientrass duerme.

 

¿Qué me diría Michael?

 

Me siento frente al piano pensando que Louis no conocerá a Michael jamás, y me alegro. Sé lo que opina de Caroline. Dios sabe qué opinaría de un ex... De un ex incontrolable.

 

Eso es justo lo que no me cuadra. Michael era abierto, travieso y alegre cuando lo conocí; un sumiso excelente. Y creía que había sentado la cabeza y que estaba felizmente casado. Por sus correos nunca habría dicho que algo iba mal. ¿Qué ha fallado?

 

Empiezo a tocar... y mis preocupaciones se desvanecen hata que solo quedamos la música y yo.

 

 

_Michael está trabajándose mi polla con la boca._

_Su habilidosa boca._

_Lleva las manos atadas a la espalda._

_Está de rodillas._

_Con la mirada gacha, recatada y seductora._

_No me mira._

_Y de pronto es Lou._

_Lou de rodillas, delante de mí. Desnudo. Hermoso._

_Con mi polla en la boca._

_Pero Lou me mira a los ojos._

_Sus abrasadores ojos azules lo ven todo._

_A mí. Mi alma._

_Ve la oscuridad y el monstruo que se oculta en ella._

_Abre los ojos desmesuradamente, aterrado, y desaparece al instante._

 

 

¡Mierda! Despierto sobresaltado y con una erección que remite tan pronto recuerdo la expresión dolida que tenía Louis en mi sueño.

 

Pero ¿qué narices...?

 

Casi nunca tengo sueños eróticos. ¿Por qué ahora? Miro la hora en el despertador y veo que le he sacado unos minutos de ventaja. La luz de la mañana se abre paso entre los edificios mientras me levanto. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, seguro que por culpa de ese sueño tan inquietante, así que decido salir a correr un rato para desfogarme un poco. No hay e-mails, ni mensajes, ni se sabe nada nuevo de Michael. El apartamento está en silencio cuando salgo, y no veo a Gail por ninguna parte. Espero que se haya recuperado del mal rato que pasó ayer.

 

Abro las puertas de cristal del vestíbulo del edificio. Una mañana cálida y soleada me da la bienvenida y me detengo a echar un vistazo a la calle. Miro en los callejones y los portales junto a los que paso durante mi carrera matutina, incluso detrás de lo coches aparcados, por si veo a Michael.

 

¿Dónde estás, Michael?

 

Subo el volumen cuando suenan los Foo Fighters mientras mis pasos resuenan sobre la acera.

 

***

 

Olivia me resulta hoy excepcionalmente exasperante. Ha derramado mi café, ha cortado una llamada importante y sigue mirándome con sus grandes ojos castaños de cordera degollada.

 

  —¡Vuelve a ponerme con Ros! —vocifero—. ¡No, mejor, dile que venga!

 

Cierro la puerta del despacho y regreso a mi escritorio. No es justo que les haga pagar mi mal humor a los empleados.

 

Welch no tiene nada nuevo, salvo que los padres de Michael creen que su hijo sigue con su marido. Alguien llama a la puerta.

 

—Adelante.

 

Por su bien, espero que no se trate de Olivia. Ros asoma la cabeza.

 

—¿Querías verme?

 

—Sí, sí, pasa. ¿En qué punto estamos con Woods?

 

***

 

Ros abandona mi despacho poco antes de las diez. Todo va según lo previsto: Woods ha decidido aceptar el trato y la ayuda para Darfur no tardará en salir por carretera con destino a Munich, donde la cargarán en el avión. Sigo sin tener noticias sobre la oferta que deben enviarnos desde Savannah.

 

Compruebo la bandeja de entrada y encuentro un e-mail de bienvenida de Lou.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 3 de junio de 2015 12:53 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Rumbo a casa

 

Querido señor Styles:

Ya estoy de nuevo cómodamente instalado en primera, lo cual te agradezco.

Cuento los minutos que me quedan para verte esta noche y quizá torturarte para sonsacarte la verdad sobre mis revelaciones nocturnas.

 

Tu Lou x

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

¿Torturarme? Ay, señor Tomlinson, me temo que será al revés. Tengo mucho trabajo, así que decido ser breve.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 3 de junio de 2015 09:58

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Rumbo a casa

 

Louis, estoy deseando verte.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Sin embargo, Louis no se da por satisfecho.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 3 de junio de 2015 13:01 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Rumbo a casa

 

Queridísimo señor Styles:

Confío en que todo vaya bien con respecto al «problema». El tono de tu correo resulta preocupante.

 

Lou x

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Al menos todavía me merezco un beso. ¿No debería de estar ya en el avión?

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 3 de junio de 2015 10:04

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Rumbo a casa

 

Louis:

El problema podría ir mejor. ¿Has despegado ya? Si lo has hecho, no deberías estar mandándome e-mails. Te estás poniendo en peligro y contraviniendo directamente la norma relativa a tu seguridad personal. Lo de los castigos iba en serio.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Estoy a punto de llamar a Welch para que me ponga al día cuando oigo de nuevo el tono de mensaje entrante. Louis otra vez.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 3 de junio de 2015 13:06 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Reacción desmesurada

 

Querido señor Cascarrabias:

Las puertas del avión aún están abiertas. Llevamos retraso, pero solo de diez minutos. Mi bienestar y el de los pasajeros que me rodean está asegurado.

Puedes guardarte esa mano suelta de momento.

 

Señor Tomlinson

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

A duras penas consigo reprimir una sonrisa. Conque señor Cascarrabias, ¿eh? Y se acabaron los besos. ¡Vaya por Dios!

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 3 de junio de 2015 10:08

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Disculpas; mano suelta guardada

 

Os echo de menos a ti y a tu lengua viperina, señor Tomlinson.

Quiero que lleguéis a casa sanos y salvos.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 3 de junio de 2015 13:10 EST

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Disculpas aceptadas

 

Están cerrando las puertas. Ya no vas a oír ni un solo pitido más de mí, y menos con tu sordera.

Hasta luego.

 

Lou x

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Ahí está mi beso. Vaya, menudo alivio. Muy a mi pesar, me alejo de la pantalla del ordenador y descuelgo el teléfono para llamar a Welch.

 

***

 

A la una del mediodía declino el ofrecimiento de Andrea de traerme la comida al despacho. Necesito salir de aquí. Las paredes se cierran sobre mí y creo que se debe a que no he tenido más noticias de Michael.

 

Me preocupa. Mierda, vino a verme. Había decidido utilizar mi casa de escenario para su numerito. ¿Cómo no voy a tomármelo como algo personal? ¿Porqué no llamó o me envió un correo? Si estaba en apuros, podría haberle ayudado. Le habría ayudado; no habría sido la primera vez.

 

Necesito airearme. Paso decidido por delante de Olivia y de Andrea, que parecen atareadas, aunque me percato de la expresión desconcertada de esta última cuando me meto en el ascensor.

 

Fuera me espera una tarde soleada y bulliciosa. Respiro hondo y percibo el olor salobre y relajante del Sound. ¿Y si me tomo el resto del día libre? No, no puedo, tengo una reunión con el alcalde. Qué fastidio... ¡Si lo veré mañana en la gala de la Cámara de Comercio!

 

¡La gala!

 

De pronto tengo una idea y me dirijo a una pequeña tienda que conozco, con la renovada sensación de tener un objetivo.

 

***

 

Tras la runión en el despacho del alcalde, regreso al Escala recorriendo a pie la decena de manzanas que me separan de casa. Higgins ha ido a recoger a Louis al aeropuerto, y Gail está en la cocina cuando entro en el salón.

 

—Buenas tardes, señor Styles.

 

—Hola, Gail. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

 

—Bien, gracias, señor.

 

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

 

—Sí, señor. Han llegado los trajes del señor Tomlinson. Los he sacado y los he colgado en el armario de su habitación.

 

—Perfecto. ¿Se sabe algo de Michael?

 

Una pregunta tonta, ya que Gail me habría llamado.

 

—No, señor. También ha llegado esto.

 

Me tiende una bolsita roja.

 

—Bien.

 

Cojo la bolsa pasando por alto el brillo animado que se atisba en su mirada.

 

—¿Cuántos serán esta noche para cenar?

 

—Dos, gracias. Y, Gail…

 

—¿Señor?

 

—¿Podrías poner las sábanas de satén en el cuarto de juegos?

 

Cuento con conseguir que Louis lo visite en algún momento a lo largo del fin de semana.

 

—Sí, señor Styles —contesta con voz un tanto sorprendida, y regresa a lo que estuviera haciendo antes en la cocina, aunque su reacción me ha dejado un poco desconcertado.

 

Tal vez Gail no lo apruebe, pero es lo que quiero de Louis.

 

Una vez en mi estudio, saco el estuche de Cartier que contiene la bolsa, un regalo para Louis que le entregaré mañana, a tiempo para la gala. Se trata de un reloj; sencillo, elegante, precioso. Como él. Sonrío al pensar que, incluso con sus Vans y sus vaqueros, Louis posee cierto encanto seductor.

 

Espero que acepte el regalo. Si fuera mi sumiso, no le quedaría otro remedio, pero con nuestro acuerdo alternativo no sé cómo reaccionará. Ocurra lo que ocurra, será interesante. Siempre consigue sorprenderme. Voy a dejar el estuche en el cajón del escritorio cuando me distrae el tono de mensaje entrante del ordenador. Los últimos diseños de la tableta de Barney aparecen en mi bandeja de entrada y estoy impaciente por verlos.

 

Cinco minutos después, recibo una llamada de Welch.

 

—Señor Styles —lo oigo resollar.

 

—Sí. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

 

—He hablado con Russell Reed, el marido del señor Clifford.

 

—¿Y?

 

El desasosiego me invade al instante. Salgo del estudio con paso airado y cruzo el salón en dirección al ventanal.

 

—Según él, su marido ha ido a visitar a sus padres —me informa Welch.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Eso digo yo. —Welch parece tan cabreado como yo.

 

Ver Seattle a mis pies y saber que Michael está ahí fuera, en alguna parte, aumenta mi irritación. Me paso la mano por el pelo.

 

—Tal vez es lo que le ha dicho a él.

 

—Tal vez —coincide conmigo—, pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada.

 

—¿Ni rastro?

 

No puedo creerme que haya desaparecido sin más.

 

—Nada, pero si utiliza un cajero, cobra un cheque o se conecta a cualquiera de sus cuentas en internet, lo encontraremos.

 

—Vale.

 

—Nos gustaría repasar las grabaciones que hayan podido registrar las cámaras de los alrededores del hospital. ¿Le parece bien?

 

—Sí.

 

De pronto se me eriza el vello… y no tiene que ver con la llamada. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que me observan, y al volverme veo a Lou en el umbral de la habitación, mirándome fijamente con el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Lleva unos pantalones cortos por encima de la rodilla; todo él es ojos y piernas… Unas piernas que ya imagino alrededor de mi cintura.

 

El deseo, vivo y carnal, me enciende la sangre y me descubro incapaz de apartar la mirada.

 

—Nos pondremos a ello de inmediato —dice Welch.

 

Me despido de él con los ojos fijos en Lou y voy derecho hacia él mientras me quito la americana y la corbata, que arrojo al sofá.

 

Lou.

 

Lo envuelvo en mis brazos y le tiro del pelo para llevar sus ávidos labios a los míos. Sabe a gloria, a hogar, a otoño y a Louis. Esa fragancia me invade mientras tomo todo lo que me ofrece su boca cálida y dulce. Siento que mis músculos se tensan, espoleados por la expectación y el deseo, cuando nuestras lenguas se entrelazan. Anhelo perderme en Louis, olvidar el final de mierda que ha tenido la semana, olvidarlo todo salvo a él.

 

Lo beso con pasión febril al tiempo que él entierra los dedos en mi pelo. De pronto, me siento tan abrumado por la desesperación con que lo ansío que me aparto y me quedo mirando un rostro aturdido por el deseo.

 

Yo también me siento así. ¿Qué me está haciendo?

 

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra.

 

La respuesta resuena en mi cabeza con absoluta claridad.

 

Te he echado de menos.

 

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto. Dúchate conmigo. Ahora.

 

—Sí —contesta con voz ronca.

 

Le cojo de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto de baño, donde abro el grifo de la ducha y luego me vuelvo hacia él. Es precioso, y los ojos le brillan de excitación mientras me observa. Recorro su cuerpo con la mirada y me detengo en las piernas. Nunca lo había visto en pantalones cortos y ajustados, y no sé si me parece bien. Él es solo para mis ojos.

 

—Me gustan tus pantalones. Son muy cortos- —Demasiado—. Tienes unas piernas preciosas.

 

Me quito los zapatos y los calcetines y, sin apartar la vista, él también se libra de su calzado.

 

Que le den a la ducha, lo quiero ahora.

 

Avanzo hacia Louis, le sujeto la cabeza y retrocedemos juntos hasta que lo tengo contra la pared de azulejos. Abre la boca en busca de aire. Deslizo las manos hasta su cara, hundo los dedos en su pelo y le beso; en los pómulos, en el cuello, en los labios… Él es ambrosía y yo soy insaciable. Se le corta la respiración y se aferra a mis brazos, pero la oscuridad que habita en mi interior no protesta ante el contacto. Solo existe Louis, en toda su belleza e inocencia, devolviéndome el beso con un fervor que compite con el mío.

 

El deseo que quema en las venas y la erección empieza a ser dolorosa.

 

—Quiero hacértelo ya. Aquí, rápido, duro —murmuro pasando las manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a la cinturilla de los pantalones para comenzar a bajárselos.

 

Deslizo los dedos por sus calzoncillos de algodón blanco y me dejo caer de rodillas al tiempo que se los arranco y se los deslizo por las piernas.

 

Jadea cuando le agarro las caderas y beso sus testículos antes de meterme los dedos en la lengua para empapármelos en saliva. Desplazo las manos por detrás, le separo las piernas e inicio un sensual asalto con la lengua sobre su pene al mismo tiempo que le meto los dedos para prepararlo. Louis entierra los dedos en mi pelo; mi lengua y mis dedos lo atormenta, y él gime y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared.

 

Huele de maravilla. Y sabe mejor.

 

Gime y empuja las caderas hacia mi boca implacable, hasta que noto que empiezan a temblarle las piernas.

 

Es suficiente. Quiero correrme en su interior.

 

Otra vez piel contra piel, como en Savannah. Le suelto, me levanto, le cojo la cara y apreso el gesto sorprendido y frustrado de sus labios con los míos, besándolo con violencia. Me bajo la cremallera y lo alzo asiéndolo por las nalgas.  

 

—Enrosca las piernas en mi cintura, nene —ordeno con voz ronca y apremiante.

 

Y en cuanto obedece, lo embisto y lo penetro.

 

Es mío. Es una delicia.

 

Gime aferrado a mí mientras me muevo, despacio al principio, aunque aumento el ritmo a medida que mi cuerpo toma el control y me empuja hacia delante, me empuja a embestirlo más hondo, más deprisa, más fuerte, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Gime y siento que él se acelera y que me pierdo en él, en nosotros, cuando alcanza el clímax con un grito liberador. La sensación de las contracciones sobre mi miembro me arrastra al límite y me corro con una última, dura y honda embestida mientras pronuncio algo parecido a su nombre con un gruñido confuso.

 

Le beso el cuello sin intención de salir de él, esperando a que se recupere. El grifo de la ducha sigue abierto y nos envuelve una nube de vapor; la camisa y los pantalones se me pegan al cuerpo, pero no me importa. La respiración de Louis ya no es tan agitada y siento que su cuerpo cobra peso en mis brazos a medida que se relaja. Todavía conserva una expresión extasiada y aturdida cuando salgo de él, así que lo sujeto con fuerza hasta que estoy seguro de que se tiene en pie. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cautivadora.

 

—Parece que te alegra verme —dice.

 

—Sí, señor Tomlinson, creo que mi alegría es más que evidente. Ven, deja que te lleve a la ducha.

 

Me desvisto rápidamente y, ya desnudo, empiezo a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa de manga corta. Su mirada se traslada de mis dedos a mi cara.

 

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? —pregunto.

 

—Bien, gracias —contesta con la voz un poco ronca—. Gracias otra vez por los billetes de primera. Es una forma mucho más agradable de viajar. —Respira hondo, como si cogiera fuerzas—. Tengo algo que contarte —dice.

 

—¿En serio?

 

¿Y ahora qué? Le quito la camisa y la dejo sobre mi ropa.

 

—Tengo trabajo.

 

Parece incómodo. ¿Por qué? ¿Creía que iba a enfadarme? ¿Cómo no va a encontrar trabajo? Me siento henchido de orgullo.

 

—Enhorabuena, señor Tomlinson. ¿Me vas a decir ahora dónde? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

 

—¿No lo sabes?

 

—¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

 

—Dada tu tendencia al acoso, pensé que igual…

 

Se interrumpe y me observa con atención.

 

—Louis, jamás se me ocurriría interferir en tu carrera profesional, salvo que me lo pidieras, claro.

 

—Entonces, ¿no tienes ni idea de qué editorial es?

 

—No. Sé que hay cuatro editoriales en Seattle, así que imagino que es una de ellas.

 

—SIP —anuncia.

 

—Ah, la más pequeña, bien. Bien hecho.

 

Es la editorial que, según Ros, se encuentra en el momento idóneo para ser objeto de una absorción. Será fácil.

 

Le beso en la frente.

 

—Chico listo. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

 

—El lunes.

 

—Qué pronto, ¿no? Más vale que disfrute de ti mientras pueda. Date la vuelta.

 

Obedece de inmediato. Le recorro la espalda con los dedos, bajando y le agarro el trasero. Me pego a él y entierro la nariz en su pelo. Su fragancia invade mis sentidos, relajante, familiar e inconfundible. Definitivamente lo tiene todo.

 

—Me embriagas, señor Tomlinson, y me calmas. Una mezcla interesante.

 

Agradecido por su presencia, le beso el pelo y luego lo cojo de la mano y lo llevo a la ducha.

 

—Au —se queja cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose bajo el chorro humeante.

 

—No es más que un poco de agua caliente.

 

Sonrío. Alza la barbilla mientras abre un ojo y poco a poco se rinde al calor.

 

—Date la vuelta —ordeno—. Quiero lavarte.

 

Obedece y me echo un chorro de gel en la mano, froto para hacer un poco de espuma y empiezo a masajearle los hombros.

 

—Tengo algo más que contarte —anuncia al tiempo que se le tensan los hombros.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunto sin perder el tono afable.

 

¿Por qué está tenso? Deslizo las manos sobre sus hombros y luego bajo hasta su torso.

 

—La exposición fotográfica de mi amigo Stan se inaugura el jueves en Portland.

 

—Sí, ¿y qué pasa?

 

¿Otra vez el fotógrafo?

 

—Le dije que iría. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

 

Lo dice de corrido, como si las palabras le quemaran en la boca.

 

¿Una invitación? Me ha dejado descolocado. Solo recibo invitaciones de mi familia, del trabajo y de Caroline.

 

—¿A qué hora?

 

—La inauguración es a las siete y media.

 

Esto contará como «más», eso seguro. Le beso la oreja y le susurro al oído:

 

—Vale.

 

Relaja los hombros y se echa hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en mí. Parece aliviado, y no sé si debo alegrarme o enfadarme. ¿De verdad soy tan inaccesible?

 

—¿Estabas nervioso porque tenías que preguntármelo?

 

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

—Louis, se te acaba de relajar el cuerpo entero.

 

Intento ocultar mi irritación.

 

—Bueno, parece que eres… un pelín celoso.

 

Sí, soy celoso. Imaginar a Louis con otro me resulta… perturbador. Muy perturbador.

 

—Lo soy, sí. Y harás bien en recordarlo. Pero gracias por preguntar. Iremos en el Charlie Tango.

 

Me dirige una sonrisa breve pero amplia mientras mis manos recorren su cuerpo, el cuerpo que me ha entregado a mí única y exclusivamente.

 

—¿Te puedo lavar yo a ti? —pregunta tratando de desviar mi atención.

 

—Me parece que no.

 

Le beso en el cuello mientras le aclaro la espalda.

 

—¿Me dejarás tocarte algún día?

 

Su voz está teñida de delicada súplica, pero no detiene la oscuridad que de pronto se revuelve en mi interior, surgida de ninguna parte, y que me atenaza la garganta.

 

No.

 

Deseo que desaparezca, así que agarro el culo de Louis, magnífico y glorioso, y me centro en él. Mi cuerpo responde a un nivel primario, en guerra con la oscuridad. Necesito a Lou. Lo necesito para ahuyentar mis miedos.

 

—Apoya las manos en la pared, Louis. Voy a penetrarte otra vez —susurro y, tras un breve gesto de sorpresa, coloca las manos contra las baldosas de la pared. Lo sujeto por las caderas y lo atraigo hacia mí—. Agárrate fuerte, Louis —le aviso mientras el agua le cae por la espalda.

 

Agacha la cabeza y se prepara mientras mis manos se pasean por su vello púbico. Se retuerce y su trasero roza mi erección.

 

¡Joder! Y sin más, mis miedos residuales se desvanecen.

 

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —pregunto, al tiempo que mis dedos juguetean con su entrada. En respuesta, él restriega el culo contra mi miembro erecto arrancándome una sonrisa—. Dilo —le apremio con voz atenazada por el deseo.

 

—Sí.

 

Su consentimiento se abre paso a través de la cortina de agua y mantiene la oscuridad a raya.

 

Oh, nene.

 

Todavía está dilatado de antes, de mí. Ahora mismo nada más importa, le penetro con suavidad y, poco a poco, sin prisa, vuelvo a hacerlo mío.

 

***

 

Lo envuelvo en un albornoz y le doy un beso largo y profundo.

 

—Sécate el pelo —le ordeno tendiéndole un secador que no uso nunca—. ¿Tienes hambre?

 

—Estoy famélico —admite, y no sé si lo dice de verdad o solo por complacerme. Aunque me complace.

 

—Genial, yo también. Iré a ver cómo va la señora Jones con la cena. Tienes diez minutos. No te vistas.

 

Vuelvo a besarlo y me dirijo descalzo a la cocina.

 

Gail está lavando algo en el fregadero, pero levanta la vista cuando echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

 

—Almejas, señor Styles —dice.

 

Delicioso. Pasta _alle vongole_ , uno de mis platos preferidos.

 

—¿Diez minutos? —pregunto.

 

—Doce —contesta.

 

—Estupendo.

 

Me mira de manera peculiar cuando me dirijo al estudio. Me da igual. Ya me ha visto antes con bastante menos que un albornoz… ¿qué problema tiene?

 

Consulto el programa de correo y el teléfono para ver si hay alguna noticia de Michael. Nada, aunque… desde que Louis está aquí ya no siento la desesperación de antes.

 

Louis entra en la cocina al mismo tiempo que yo, sin duda atraído por el delicioso olor de la cena, y se cierra el cuello del albornoz al ver a la señora Jones.

 

—Justo a tiempo —dice Gail, y nos sirve lo que ha preparado en dos cuencos enormes que hay junto a los cubiertos dispuestos sobre la barra.

 

—Siéntate.

 

Le indico uno de los taburetes. Louis mira a la señora Jones con inquietud, y luego a mí.

 

Está cohibido.

 

Nene, tengo servicio. Acostúmbrate de una vez.

 

—¿Vino? —le ofrezco para distraerlo.

 

—Gracias —contesta con voz contenida mientras se acomoda en el taburete.

 

Abro una botella de Sancerre y lleno dos copas pequeñas.

 

—Hay queso en la nevera si le apetece, señor —dice Gail.

 

Se lo agradezco con un gesto de cabeza y se va, para gran alivio de Lou. Tomo asiento.

 

—Salud.

 

Levanto mi bebida.

 

—Salud —contesta Lou, y las copas de cristal tintinean cuando brindamos.

 

Prueba un bocado y expresa su aprobación con un murmullo de satisfacción. Tal vez era cierto que estaba hambriento.

 

—¿Vas a contármelo? —pregunta.

 

—¿Contarte el qué?

 

La señora Jones se ha superado; la pasta está deliciosa.

 

—Lo que dije en sueños.

 

Niego con la cabeza.

 

—Come. Sabes que me gusta verte comer.

 

Finge un mohín exasperado.

 

—Serás pervertido… —exclama en un susurro.

 

Oh, nene, no lo sabes tú bien. De pronto me asalta una idea: ¿y si esta noche probamos algo nuevo en el cuarto de juegos? Algo divertido.

 

—Háblame de ese amigo tuyo —pido.

 

—¿Mi amigo?

 

—El fotógrafo —especifico sin perder el tono distendido.

 

Aun así, me mira y frunce el ceño brevemente.

 

—Bueno, nos conocimos el primer día de universidad. Ha estudiado ingeniería, pero su pasión es la fotografía.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Eso es todo.

 

Se retira el flequillo para la derecha.

 

—Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Resulta que el padre de Stan y el mío sirvieron juntos en el ejército antes de que yo naciera. Han retomado la amistad y ahora son inseparables.

 

Ah.

 

—¿Su padre y el tuyo?

 

—Sí.

 

Vuelve a enrollar la pasta en el tenedor.

 

—Ya veo.

 

—Esto está delicioso.

 

Me sonríe satisfecho. El albornoz se le abre un poco y atisbo su miembro. La imagen agita mi entrepierna.

 

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto.

 

—Bien —contesta.

 

—¿Quieres más?

 

—¿Más?

 

—¿Más vino?

 

¿Más sexo? ¿En el cuarto de juegos?

 

—Un poquito, por favor.

 

Le sirvo más Sancerre, con mesura. Si vamos a jugar, es mejor que ninguno de los dos beba demasiado.

 

—¿Cómo va el «problema» que te trajo a Seattle?

 

Michael. Mierda. No quiero hablar de él.

 

—Descontrolado. Pero tú no te preocupes por eso, Louis. Tengo planes para ti esta noche.

 

—¿Ah, sí?

 

—Sí. Te quiero en el cuarto de juegos dentro de quince minutos. —Me levanto y lo observo con atención para ver cómo reacciona. Le da un rápido sorbo a su copa y se le dilatan las pupilas—. Puedes prepararte en tu habitación. Por cierto, el vestidor ahora está lleno de ropa para ti. No admito discusión al respecto.

 

Sus labios forman un gesto de asombro y lo miro con severidad retándolo a contradecirme. Pero para mi sorpresa no protesta, así que me dirijo al estudio con intención de enviarle un e-mail rápido a Ros para decirle que quiero iniciar el proceso de compra de SIP lo antes posible.

 

Echo un vistazo por encima a un par de correos de trabajo, pero no veo nada en la bandeja de entrada relacionado con el señor Clifford. Aparto a Michael de mi pensamiento; llevo las últimas veinticuatro horas pendiente de él. Esta noche quiero centrarme en Lou… y pasarlo bien.

 

Cuando vuelvo a la cocina, Lou ha desaparecido. Supongo que ha subido a prepararse.

 

Me quito el albornoz junto al armario del dormitorio y me pongo mis vaqueros preferidos. Mientras me cambio, acuden a mi mente imágenes de Louis en el cuarto de baño: su culo perfecto y las manos apoyadas en la pared de azulejos mientras me lo tiraba.

 

Qué aguante tiene…

 

Veamos cuánto.

 

Con cierta sensación de euforia, cojo el iPod del salón y subo corriendo al cuarto de juegos.

 

Al encontrarme a Louis arrodillado junto a la entrada como se supone que debe estar, vuelto hacia la habitación (con la mirada en el suelo, las piernas separadas y vestido únicamente con los bóxer), lo primero que me invade es un gran alivio.

 

Sigue aquí, y está dispuesto a probar.

 

Lo segundo, un gran orgullo: ha seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Me cuesta ocultar una sonrisa.

 

Al señor Tomlinson no le asustan los retos.

 

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y veo que ha dejado el albornoz en el colgador. Paso descalzo junto a él y dejo el iPod en la cómoda. He decidido que voy a privarle de todos los sentidos menos el del tacto, a ver qué le parece. Las sábanas de satén están puestas en la cama.

 

Y los grilletes con muñequeras de cuero también esperan en su sitio.

 

Saco una venda para los ojos de la cómoda, un guante de piel, unos auriculares y el práctico transmisor que Barney diseñó para mi iPod. Lo dispongo todo en una fila perfecta y conecto el transmisor en la parte superior del iPod mientras Lou espera. Crear expectativas es fundamental en la elaboración de una escena. En cuanto me doy por satisfecho, me acerco y me coloco delante de él. Louis mantiene la cabeza gacha, su pelo despide suaves destellos bajo la luz ambiental. Tiene un aspecto recatado y está bellísimo: es la personificación de un sumiso.

 

—Estás precioso. —Le cojo la cara entre las manos y le levanto la cabeza hasta que unos ojos azules se encuentran con unos verdes—. Eres un chico hermoso, Louis. Y eres todo mío —susurro—. Levántate.

 

Parece un poco entumecido mientras se pone de pie.

 

—Mírame —ordeno, y cuando lo miro a los ojos sé que podría ahogarme en su expresión seria y concentrada. Tengo toda su atención—. No hemos firmado el contrato, Louis, pero ya hemos hablado de los límites. Además, te recuerdo que tenemos palabras de seguridad, ¿vale?

 

Parpadea un par de veces, pero guarda silencio.

 

—¿Cuáles son? —pregunto en tono exigente.

 

Vacila.

 

Esto no va a funcionar.

 

—¿Cuáles son las palabras de seguridad, Louis?

 

—Amarillo.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Rojo.

 

—No lo olvides.

 

Arquea una ceja con evidente aire burlón y está a punto de decir algo.

 

Ah, no. En mi cuarto de juegos, ni hablar.

 

—Cuidado con esa boquita, señor Tomlinson, si no quieres que te folle de rodillas. ¿Entendido?

 

Por excitante que me resulte la idea, lo que deseo en estos momentos es su obediencia.

 

Se traga el orgullo.

 

—¿Y bien?

 

—Sí, señor —se apresura a contestar.

 

—Buen chico. No es que vayas a necesitar las palabras de seguridad porque te vaya a doler, sino que lo que voy a hacerte va a ser intenso, muy intenso, y necesito que me guíes. ¿Entendido?

 

Su expresión impasible no delata ninguna emoción.

 

—Vas a necesitar el tacto, Louis. No vas a poder verme ni oírme, pero podrás sentirme.

 

Sin prestar atención a su gesto confuso, enciendo el reproductor de audio que hay encima de la cómoda y lo cambio a modo auxiliar.

 

Solo tengo que escoger una canción, y de pronto recuerdo la conversación que mantuvimos en el coche después de que durmiera en la suite del Heathman donde yo me alojaba. Veamos si le gusta la música coral de la época de los Tudor.

 

—Te voy a atar a la cama, Louis, pero primero te voy a vendar los ojos y… —le enseño el iPod— no vas a poder oírme. Lo único que vas a oír es la música que te voy a poner.

 

Creo detectar cierta sorpresa en su expresión, pero no estoy seguro.

 

—Ven. —Lo conduzco hasta la cama—. Ponte aquí de pie. —Me inclino hacia él, inspiro su dulce fragancia y le susurro al oído—: Espera aquí. No apartes la vista de la cama. Imagínate ahí tumbado, atado y completamente a mi merced.

 

Respira hondo, como si le faltara el aire.

 

Sí, nene, imagínatelo. Resisto la tentación de besarlo con suavidad en el hombro. Primero tengo que ir a buscar un látigo. Cojo del colgador mi látigo de tiras preferido y lo meto en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

 

Cuando vuelvo junto a él, lo cojo del pelo y tiro de él para obligarlo a retroceder hasta que topa conmigo. Vuelvo a tirar, esta vez hacia un lado, obligando a Louis a torcer la cabeza y a dejar su cuello expuesto, que recorro lamiendo y mordisqueando con delicadeza mientras le acaricio con la nariz desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el hombro.

 

Mmm… Qué bien huele.

 

Lou se estremece y gime.

 

—Calla —le advierto.

 

Saco el látigo de tiras del bolsillo trasero, le rozo los brazos al extender los míos por delante de él y se lo muestro.

 

Se queda sin respiración y veo que contrae los dedos.

 

—Tócalo —susurro, consciente de que está deseándolo.

 

Alza la mano, se detiene y finalmente recorre las suaves tiras de ante con los dedos.me excita.

 

—Lo voy a usar. No te va a doler, pero hará que te corra la sangre por la superficie de la piel y te la sensibilice. ¿Cuáles son las palabras de seguridad, Louis?

 

—Eh… «amarillo» y «rojo», señor —murmura, hipnotizado por el látigo.

 

—Buen chico. —Dejo el látigo sobre la cama, deslizo los dedos por sus costados hasta las caderas y los introduzco en sus calzoncillos—. No los vas a necesitar.

 

Se los bajo por las piernas y me arrodillo detrás de él. Louis se agarra al poste de la cama para acabar de sacárselos con torpeza.

 

—Estate quieto —ordeno, y le beso el trasero dándole mordisquitos en las nalgas—. Túmbate. Boca arriba. —Le propino un pequeño azote al que responde con un respingo, sobresaltado, y se apresura a subir a la cama. Se tumba de espaldas, vuelto hacia mí, mirándome con unos ojos que brillan de excitación… y con una ligera inquietud, creo—. Las manos por encima de la cabeza.

 

Hace lo que le pido. Recojo los auriculares, la venda, el iPod y el mando a distancia que había dejado encima de la cómoda. Me siento en la cama, a su lado, y le muestro el iPod y el transmisor. Sus ojos van rápidamente de mi cara a los aparatos y luego regresan a mí.

 

—Esto transmite al equipo del cuarto lo que se reproduce en el iPod. Yo voy a oír lo mismo que tú, y tengo un mando a distancia para controlarlo.

 

En cuanto lo ha visto todo, le pongo los auriculares en los oídos y dejo el iPod sobre la almohada.

 

—Levanta la cabeza.

 

Obedece y le ajusto la venda elástica en los ojos. Me levanto y le cojo una mano para colocarle el grillete con la muñequera de cuero que hay situado en una de las esquinas de la cama. Recorro su brazo estirado con los dedos, sin prisa, y él se retuerce en respuesta. Su cabeza sigue el ruido de mis pasos cuando rodeo la cama, despacio. Repito el proceso con la otra mano y le pongo el grillete.

 

La respiración de Louis cambia; se vuelve irregular y acelerada. Un ligero y lento rubor le recorre el pecho mientras se contonea y alza las caderas, como buscando fricción con la polla.

 

Bien.

 

Me dirijo al pie de la cama y le cojo por los tobillos.

 

—Levanta la cabeza otra vez —ordeno.

 

Obedece al instante y tiro de él hacia abajo hasta que tiene los brazos extendidos del todo.

 

Deja escapar un leve gemido y levanta las caderas de nuevo.

 

Le aseguro los grilletes de los tobillos a sendas esquinas de la cama hasta que queda abierto de piernas y brazos ante mí, y retrocedo un paso para admirar el espectáculo.

 

Joder.

 

¿Cuándo ha estado tan fabuloso?

 

Se encuentra completa y voluntariamente a mi merced. La idea me resulta embriagadora y me demoro unos instantes, maravillado por su valor y su generosidad.

 

Me aparto a regañadientes de esa visión cautivadora y cojo el guante de piel que he dejado sobre la cómoda. Antes de ponérmelo, aprieto el botón de inicio del mando a distancia. Se oye un breve silbido y acto seguido da comienzo el motete a cuarenta voces, y la voz angelical del intérprete envuelve el cuarto de juegos y al delicioso señor Tomlinson.

 

Él permanece quieto, atento a la música.

 

Rodeo la cama y lo contemplo embelesado.

 

Alargo la mano y le acaricio el cuello con el guante. Se queda sin respiración y tira de los grilletes, pero no grita ni me pide que pare. Despacio, recorro con la mano enguantada su cuello, los hombros, el pecho, disfrutando de sus movimientos contenidos. Le tiro de los pezones con suavidad y su gemido de placer me anima a continuar la expedición. Exploro su cuerpo a un ritmo lento y pausado: el vientre, las caderas, la línea de vello púbico y cada una de las piernas. El canto va in crecendo al tiempo que se unen más voces al coro en un contrapunto perfecto al movimiento de mi mano. Observo su boca para saber qué le parece: unas veces la abre en un grito mudo de placer y otras se muerde el labio. Cuando acaricio su polla, aprieta las nalgas y levanta el cuerpo al encuentro de mi mano.

 

Aunque prefiero que se quede quieto, ese movimiento me gusta.

 

El señor Tomlinson se lo está pasando bien. Es insaciable.

 

Vuelvo a acariciarle el pecho, y los pezones se endurecen con el roce del guante.

 

Sí.

 

Ahora que tiene el cuerpo sensibilizado, me quito el guante y cojo el látigo de tiras. Paso las cuentas de los extremos sobre su piel con suma delicadeza siguiendo el mismo recorrido que el guante: los hombros, el pecho, el vientre, a través del vello púbico y a lo largo de las piernas. Más cantantes unen sus voces al motete cuando levanto el mango del látigo y descargo las tiras sobre su vientre. Louis lanza un grito; creo que debido a la sorpresa, pero no pronuncia la palabra de seguridad. Le concedo un instante para que asimile la sensación y vuelvo a azotarle, esta vez más fuerte.

 

Tira de los grilletes y suelta de nuevo un gruñido confuso... pero no es la palabra de seguridad. Descargo el látigo sobre su pecho y echa la cabeza hacia atrás ahogando un grito que la mandíbula relajada es incapaz de formar mientras se retuerce sobre el satén rojo.

 

Sigue sin pronunciar la palabra de seguridad. Lou está aceptando su lado oscuro.

 

Me siento transportado por el placer mientras sigo azotándole todo el cuerpo, viendo cómo su piel enrojece bajo el aguijonazo de las tiras. Me detengo al mismo tiempo que el coro.

 

Dios mío. Está deslumbrante.

 

Reanudo la lluvia de azotes al mismo tiempo que la música va in crescendo y todas las voces se unen en un mismo canto. Descargo el látigo, una y otra vez, y él se retuerce bajo cada impacto.

 

Cuando la última nota resuena en la habitación, me detengo y dejo caer el látigo de tiras al suelo. Me falta el aliento, jadeo, abrumado por el deseo y la urgencia.

 

Joder.

 

Yace sobre las sábanas , indefenso, con toda su piel rosada, y jadea como yo.

 

Oh, nene.

 

Me subo a la cama, me coloco entre sus piernas e inclino el cuerpo hacia delante hasta cernerme sobre él. Cuando la música se reanuda y una sola voz entona una dulce nota seráfica, trazo el mismo recorrido que el guante y el látigo de tiras, aunque esta vez con la boca, y beso, succiono y venero hasta su último centímetro de piel. Me demoro en los pezones hasta que brillan de saliva, duros como piedras. Louis se retuerce tanto como le permiten las ataduras y gime debajo de mí. Desciendo por su vientre firme con la lengua y rodeo el ombligo. Lamiéndolo. Saboreándolo. Adorándolo. Sigo mi camino y me abro paso entre el vello púbico hasta su dulce polla dura, que suplica el encuentro con mi lengua. No tardo ni un segundo más en meterle dos dedos y trazo círculos y más círculos, embebiéndom de su respuest, hasta que noto que empieza a estremecerse.

 

Oh, no. Todavía no, Lou. Todavía no.

 

Me detengo y él resopla, contrariado.

 

Me arrodillo entre sus muslos y me abro la bragueta para liberar mi miembro erecto. Luego alargo el cuerpo hacia una esquina y, con delizadeza, le quito el grillete que le sujeta una de las piernas, con la que me rodea en una larga caricia mientras le libero el otro tobillo. Tan pronto está desatado, le masajeo las piernas para despertar los músculos, desde las pantorrillas a los muslos. Se contonea debajo de mí, alzando las caderas al ritmo del motete de Tallis mientras mis dedos ascienden por la cara interna de sus muslos.

 

Ahogo un gruñido, lo agarro por las caderas para levantarlo de la cama y lo penetro en un solo y brusco movimiento.

 

Joder.

 

Está caliente, muy caliente, y su cuerpo palpita alrededor de mi miembro, al límite.

 

No. Muy pronto. Demasiado pronto.

 

Me detengo, me quedo inmóvil encima de él, en su interior, mientras el sudor perla mi frente.

 

—¡Por favor! —grita, y lo sujeto con más fuerza tratando de dominar el deseo que me empuja a moverme y a perderme en él.

 

Cierro los ojos para no verle tumbado debajo de mí en toda su gloria y me concentro en la música. Tan pronto he recuperado el control, reanudo mis movimientos, despacio. Acelero el ritmo, poco a poco, a medida que aumenta la intensidad de la pieza coral, en armonía perfecta con la fuerza y el compás de la música, disfrutando de hasta el último centímetro de presión que su culo ejerce sobre mi miembro.

 

Cierra las manos en un puño y lanza un gemido echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

Sí.

 

—Por favor —suplica entre dientes.

 

Lo sé, nene.

 

Vuelvo a dejarlo en la cama y me inclino sobre él con los codos apoyados en el colchón, y sigo el ritmo, embistiéndolo y perdiéndome en su cuerpo y en la música.

 

Dulce y valiente Lou.

 

El sudor me recorre la espalda.

 

Vamos, nene.

 

Por favor.

 

Y por fin, con un grito liberador, explota en un orgasmo que me arrastra a un clímax intenso y extenuante con el que pierdo toda noción de mí mismo. Me desplomo sobre él mientras mi mundo se transforma y se realinea y me abandona a merced de esa emoción desconocida que me consuume yse revuelve en mi pecho.

 

Sacude la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar ese sentimiento siniestro y confuso. Alargo la mano para coger el mando a distancia y apago la música.

 

Se acabó Tallis.

 

Es evidente que la música ha contribuido a lo que prácticamente ha sido una experiencia religiosa. Frunzo el ceño intentando controlar mis emociones, aunque no lo consigo. Salgo de Lou y estiro el cuerpo para soltarle los grilletes.

 

Él suspira y flexiona los dedos mientras le quito la venda de los ojos y los auriculares con delizadeza.

 

Unos ojos enormes y azules me miran tras un par de parpadeos.

 

—Hola —murmuro.

 

—Hola —contesta, tímido y de buen humor.

 

Una respuesta cálida que me empuja a inclinarme sobre él y a besarle suavemente en los labios.

 

—Lo has hecho muy bien —aseguro, lleno de orgullo.

 

Y es cierto. Ha aguantado. Lo ha aguantado todo.

 

—Date la vuelta.

 

Me mira de hito en hito.

 

—Solo te voy a dar un masaje en los hombros.

 

—Ah, vale.

 

Se da la vuelta y se desploma en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él y le masajeo los hombros.

 

Un gemido de placer resuena en su garganta.

 

—¿Qué música era esa? —pregunta.

 

—Es el motete a cuarenta voces de Thomas Tallis, titulado Spem in alium.

 

—Ha sido… impresionante.

 

—Siempre he querido follar al ritmo de esa pieza.

 

—¿No me días que también ha sido la primera vez?

 

Sonrío, complacido.

 

—En efecto, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Bueno, también es la primera vez que yo follo con esa música —dice con un tono de voz que delata su cansancio.

 

—Mmm… tú y yo nos estamos estrenando juntos en muchas cosas.

 

—¿Qué te he dicho en sueños, Harry… eh… señor?

 

Otra vez no. Acaba con su tortura, Styles.

 

—Me has dicho un montón de cosas, Louis. Me has hablado de jaulas y fresas, me has dicho que querías más y que me echabas de menos.

 

—¿Y ya está?

 

Parece aliviado.

 

¿A qué viene ese alivio?

 

Me tumbo a su lado para poder verle la cara.

 

—¿Qué pensabas que habías dicho?

 

Abre los ojos un instante y vuelve a cerrarlos de inmediato.

 

—Que me parecías feo y arrogante, y que eras un desastre en la cama.

 

Un atento ojo azul me espia con disimulo.

 

Vaya… Está mintiendo.

 

—Vale, está claro que todo eso es cierto, pero ahora me tienes intrigado de verdad. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, señor Tomlinson?

 

—No te oculto nada.

 

—Louis, mientes fatal.

 

—Pensaba que me ibas a hacer reír después del sexo.

 

Su respuesta es tan inesperada que sonrío a mi pesar.

 

—Pues por ahí vamos mal. No sé contar chistes —añado.

 

—¡Señor Styles! ¿Una cosa que no sabes hacer?

 

Me apremia con una sonrisa amplia y contagiosa.

 

—Los cuento fatal —replico muy digno, como si mereciera una medalla de honor.

 

Se le escapa una risita.

 

—Yo también los cuento fatal.

 

—Me encanta oírte reír —susurro, y lo beso, pero sigo queriendo saber a qué se debe su alivio—. ¿Me ocultas algo, Louis? Voy a tener que torturarte para sonsacártelo.

 

—¡Ja! —Su risa inunda la distancia que nos separa—. Creo que ya me has torturado bastante.

 

La respuesta borra mi gesto alegre y su expresión se suaviza al instante.

 

—Tal vez deje que vuelvas a torturarme como lo has hecho —añade con timidez.

 

Ahora soy yo el que siente un gran alivio.

 

—Eso me encantaría, señor Tomlinson.

 

—Nos proponemos complacer, señor Styles.

 

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, conmovido a la vez que preocupado.

 

—Mejor que bien.

 

Vuelve a sonreír con timidez.

 

—Eres increíble.

 

Lo beso en la frente y luego salgo de la cama al tiempo que la sombría sensación de antes se extiende de nuevo en mi interior. Me abrocho la bragueta mientras intento no pensar en ello y le tiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarte. Una vez de pie, lo atraigo hacia mí y lo beso recreándome en su sabor.

 

—A la cama —murmuro, y lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

 

Allí lo envuelvo en el albornoz que ha dejado en el colgador y, antes de darle tiempo a protestar, lo cojo en brazos para llevarlo a mi habitación.

 

—Estoy muy cansado —musita, ya bajo las sábanas.

 

—Duerme —susurro estrechándolo entre mis brazos.

 

Cierro los ojos, luchando contra ese inquietante sentimiento que nace y se extiende por mi pecho una vez más. Se trata de una mezcla de añoranza y de regreso al hogar… que resulta aterradora.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí ha llegado, el capítulo en el que tooodo se va a la mierda...

**Sábado, 4 de junio de 2015**

 

La brisa veraniega me alborota el pelo, su caricia es como los ágiles ddos de un amante.

 

Mi amante.

 

Lou.

 

Me despierto de golpe, confuso. La habitación está sumida en la oscuridad, y Louis duerme a mi lado con la respiración sosegada y regular. Me incorporo apoyándome en un codo y me paso la mano por el pelo con la extraña sensación de que alguien acaba de hacer eso mismo. Miro a mi alrededor, escudriñando con la mirada los rincones en sombra de la habitación, pero Louis y yo estamos solos.

 

Qué raro. Habría jurado que había alguien más, que alguien me ha tocado.

 

Solo ha sido un sueño.

 

Me sacudo de encima esa inquietante sensación y miro qué horas es. Son más de las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Cuando vuelvo a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, Louis farfulla algo incoherente y se vuelve de cara a mí, aún profundamente dormido. Está sereno y hermoso.

 

Miro al techo; la luz parpadeante del detector de humos vuelve a burlarse de mí. No tenemos firmado ningún contrato y, sin embargo, Louis está aquí. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar con él? ¿Acatará mis reglas? Necesito saber que está seguro aquí. Me froto la cara. Todo esto es territorio desconocido para mí, escapa a mi control y me produce una enorme desazón.

 

En ese momento me acuerdo de Michael.

 

Mierda.

 

Mi cerebro es un torbellino de pensamientos: Michael, el trabajo, Lou... y sé que no voy a volver a conciliar el sueño. Me levanto, me pongo unos pantalones de pijama, cierro la puerta del dormitorio y me voy al salón, a sentarme frente al piano.

 

Me refugio en Chopin; las notas sombrías son un acompañamiento perfecto para mi estado de ánimo, las toco una y otra vez. Con el rabillo del ojo percibo un leve movimiento que capta mi atención, al levantar la vista, veo a Lou dirigiéndose hacia mí con paso vacilante.

 

—Deberías estar durmiendo —murmuro, pero continúo tocando.

 

—Y tú —replica.

 

Me mira con gesto firme, pero parece pequeño y vulnerable vestido únicamente con mi albornoz, que le queda grande.

 

Disimulo mi sonrisa.

 

—¿Me está regañando, señor Tomlinson?

 

—Sí, señor Styles.

 

—No puedo dormir.

 

Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza; preferiría que Louis volviera a la cama y se durmiese de nuevo. Debe de estar cansado después de lo de anoche, pero hace caso omiso de mis palabras, se sienta a mi lado en la banqueta del piano y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro.

 

Es un gesto tan íntimo y tierno que, por un momento, pierdo el compás en el preludio, pero sigo tocando, sintiendo cómo su presencia a mi lado me apacigua.

 

—¿Qué era lo que tocabas? —me pregunta cuando termino.

 

—Chopin. Op. 28. Preludio nº 4 en mi menor, por si te interesa.

 

—Siempre me interesa lo que tú haces.

 

Dulce Lou… Le beso en el pelo.

 

—Siento haberte despertado.

 

—No has sido tú —dice sin apartar la cabeza—. Toca la otra.

 

—¿La otra?

 

—La pieza de Bach que tocaste la primera noche que me quedé aquí.

 

—Ah, la de Marcello.

 

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que toqué para alguien. Siento el piano como un instrumento solitario, solo para mis oídos. Hace años que mi familia no me oye tocar. Pero ya que me lo ha pedido, tocaré para mi dulce Lou. Acaricio las teclas con los dedos y la hechizante melodía reverbera por el salón.

 

—¿Por qué solo tocas música triste? —pregunta.

 

¿Es triste?

 

—¿Así que solo tenías seis años cuando empezaste a tocar? —sigue inquiriendo.

 

Levanta la cabeza y me escudriña el rostro. Su gesto es franco y está ávido de información, como de costumbre, y después de lo de anoche, ¿quién soy yo para negarle nada?

 

—Aprendí a tocar para complacer a mi nueva madre.

 

—¿Para encajar en la familia perfecta?

 

Mis palabras de nuestra noche de confesiones en Savannah resuenan en el tono apagado de su voz.

 

—Sí, algo así. —No quiero hablar de eso, y me sorprende la cantidad de información personal que ha conseguido retener—. ¿Por qué estás despierto? ¿No necesitas recuperarte de los excesos de ayer?

 

—Para mí son las ocho de la mañana. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

 

Bueno, podría follarte encima de este piano.

 

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas —le digo en tono seductor.

 

—Aunque también podríamos hablar. —Y sonríe provocándome.

 

No estoy de humor para hablar.

 

—Prefiero lo que tengo en mente.

 

Le paso un brazo por la cintura, me lo subo sobre el regazo y le entierro la nariz en el pelo.

 

—Tú siempre antepondrías el sexo a la conversación.

 

Se echa a reír.

 

—Cierto. Sobre todo contigo.

 

Enrosca las manos alrededor de mi bíceps y, a pesar de ello, la oscuridad permanece agazapada y silenciosa. Le dejo un reguero de besos que va desde la base de la oreja hasta el cuello.

 

—Quizá encima del piano —murmuro mientras mi cuerpo responde a una imagen de él abierto de piernas y desnudo ahí encima.

 

—Quiero que me aclares una cosa —me dice en voz baja al oído.

 

—Siempre tan ávido de información, señor Tomlinson. ¿Qué quieres que te aclare?

 

Tiene la  piel suave y cálida al contacto con mis labios mientras le quito el albornoz por el hombro, deslizándolo con la nariz.

 

—Lo nuestro —dice, y esas simples palabras suenan como una oración.

 

—Mmm… ¿Qué pasa con lo nuestro? —Hago una pausa. ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar?

 

—El contrato.

 

Paro y lo miro a esos ojos de mirada astuta. ¿Por qué saca ese tema ahora? Le deslizo los dedos por la mejilla.

 

—Bueno, me parece que el contrato ha quedado obsoleto, ¿no crees?

 

—¿Obsoleto? —repite, y los labios se le suavizan con un amago de sonrisa.

 

—Obsoleto.

 

Imito su expresión.

 

—Pero eras tú el interesado en que lo firmara.

 

La incertidumbre le nubla la mirada.

 

—Eso era antes. Pero las normas no. Las normas siguen en pie.

 

Necesito saber que estás a salvo.

 

—¿Antes? ¿Antes de qué?

 

—Antes… —Antes de todo esto. Antes de que pusieras mundo patas arriba, antes de que durmieses a mi lado. Antes de que apoyaras la cabeza en mi hombro frente al piano. Es todo…—. Antes de que hubiera más —murmuro, y ahuyento esa familiar sensación de inquietud que siento en el estómago.

 

—Ah —dice. Parece complacido.

 

—Además, ya hemos estado en el cuarto de juegos dos veces, y no has salido corriendo espantado.

 

—¿Esperas que lo haga?

 

—Nada de lo que haces es lo que espero, Louis.

 

Vuelve a marcársele esa V del ceño.

 

—A ver si lo he entendido: ¿quieres que me atenga a lo que son las normas del contrato en todo momento, pero que ignore el resto de lo estipulado?

 

—Salvo en el cuarto de juegos. Ahí quiero que te atengas al espíritu general del contrato, y sí, quiero que te atengas a las normas en todo momento. Así me aseguro de que estarás a salvo y podré tenerte siempre que lo desee —añado en tono frívolo.

 

—¿Y si incumplo alguna de las normas? —pregunta.

 

—Entonces te castigaré.

 

—Pero ¿no necesitarás mi permiso?

 

—Sí, claro.

 

—¿Y si me niego? —insiste.

 

¿Por qué es tan testarudo?

 

—Si te niegas, te niegas. Tendré que encontrar una forma de convencerte.

 

Ya debería saberlo. No me dejó que le diera unos azotes en la casita del embarcadero, pese a que yo deseaba hacerlo, aunque sí se los di más tarde… con su consentimiento.

 

Se levanta y se dirige a la entrada del salón, y por un momento creo que está a punto de largarse, pero se vuelve con expresión de perplejidad.

 

—Vamos, que lo del castigo se mantiene.

 

—Sí, pero solo si incumples las normas.

 

Para mí está perfectamente claro. ¿Por qué para él no?

 

—Tendría que releérmelas —dice poniéndose en plan serio y formal.

 

¿De verdad quiere hacerlo ahora?

 

—Voy a por ellas.

 

Entro en mi estudio, enciendo el ordenador e imprimo las normas mientras me pregunto por qué estamos discutiendo este asunto a las cinco de la madrugada.

 

Cuando regreso con el papel impreso, Lou está junto al fregadero bebiendo un vaso de agua. Me siento en un taburete y espero sin dejar de observarlo. Tiene la espalda rígida y tensa; eso no augura nada bueno. Cuando se vuelve, deslizo la hoja por la superficie de la isla de la cocina, en dirección a él.

 

—Aquí tienes.

 

Examina las normas rápidamente.

 

—¿Así que lo de la obediencia sigue en pie?

 

—Oh, sí.

 

Mueve la cabeza y una sonrisa irónica asoma a la comisura de sus labios mientras eleva la vista al techo.

 

Oh, qué maravilla.

 

De pronto recupero mi buen humor.

 

—¿Me acabas de poner los ojos en blanco, Louis?

 

—Puede, depende de cómo te lo tomes.

 

Parece receloso y divertido a la vez.

 

—Como siempre.

 

Si me deja…   

 

Traga saliva y abre los ojos con expectación.

 

—Entonces…

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Quieres darme unos azotes.

 

—Sí. Y lo voy a hacer.

 

—¿Ah, sí, señor Styles?

 

Se cruza de brazos y alza la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

 

—¿Me lo vas a impedir?

 

—Vas a tener que pillarme primero.

 

Me mira con una sonrisa coqueta que siento directamente en mi miembro.

 

Tiene ganas de jugar.

 

Me levanto del taburete y lo observo con atención.

 

—¿Ah, sí, señor Tomlinson?

 

El aire entre nosotros está cargado de electricidad.

 

¿Hacia qué lado va a echar a correr?

 

Clava unos ojos rebosantes de excitación en los míos y se mordisquea el labio inferior.

 

—Además, te estás mordiendo el labio.

 

¿Lo hace a propósito? Me desplazo despacio hacia la izquierda.

 

—No te atreverás —me provoca—. Al fin de cuentas, tú también pones los ojos en blanco.

 

Sin apartar la mirada de la mía, él también se desplaza hacia la izquierda.

 

—Sí, pero con este jueguecito acabas de subir el nivel de excitación.

 

—Soy bastante rápido, que lo sepas —dice, burlón.

 

—Y yo.

 

¿Cómo consigue que todo sea tan emocionante?

 

—¿Vas a venir sin rechistar?

 

—¿Lo hago alguna vez?

 

—¿Qué quieres decir, señor Tomlinson? —Lo sigo alrededor de la isla de la cocina—. Si tengo que ir a por ti, va a ser peor.

 

—Eso será si me coges, Harry. Y ahora mismo no tengo intención de dejarme coger.

 

¿Habla en serio?

 

—Louis, te puedes caer y hacerte daño. Y eso sería una infracción directa de la norma siete, ahora la seis.

 

—Desde que te conocí, señor Styles, estoy en peligro permanente, con normas o sin ellas.

 

—Así es.

 

Tal vez esto no sea un juego. ¿Está intentando decirme algo? Vacila un instante y de pronto me abalanzo hacia él. Suelta un grito y corre por el perímetro de la isla, hacia la seguridad relativa del lado opuesto de la mesa de comedor. Con los labios entreabiertos, la mirada recelosa y desafiante a la vez, el albornoz se le resbala por el hombro. Está increíble. Increíblemente sexy.

 

Poco a poco me voy aproximando a él, que retrocede unos pasos.

 

—Desde luego, sabes cómo distraer a un hombre, Louis.

 

—Lo que sea por complacer, señor Styles. ¿De qué te distraigo?

 

—De la vida. Del universo.

 

De los ex sumisos que han desaparecido. Del trabajo. De nuestro acuerdo. De todo.

 

—Parecías muy preocupado mientras tocabas.

 

Sigue erre que erre. Paro y me cruzo de brazos para rediseñar mi estrategia.

 

—Podemos pasarnos así el día entero, nene, pero terminaré pillándote y, cuando lo haga, será peor para ti.

 

—No, ni hablar —dice con absoluta seguridad.

 

Arrugo la frente.

 

—Cualquiera diría que no quieres que te pille.

 

—No quiero. De eso se trata. Para mí lo del castigo es como para ti el que te toque.

 

Y de improviso la oscuridad se apodera de mi cuerpo, me recubre la piel y deja una estela helada de desesperación a su paso.

 

No. No soporto que nadie me toque. Nunca.

 

—¿Eso es lo que sientes?

 

Es como si me hubiese tocado y me hubiera dejado marcas blancas con las uñas sobre el pecho.

 

Lou pestañea varias veces calibrando mi reacción, y cuando habla lo hace en voz baja.

 

—No. No me afecta tanto; es para que te hagas una idea.

 

Me mira con expresión de angustia.

 

¡Joder! Eso arroja una luz completamente distinta sobre nuestra relación.

                 

—Ah —murmuro, porque no se me ocurre qué otra cosa decir.

 

Él inspira hondo y se dirige hacia mí, y cuando lo tengo delante levanta la vista con los ojos llenos de aprensión.

 

—¿Tanto lo odias? —digo en un susurro.

 

Vale; está claro que somos incompatibles.

 

No. Me niego a creerlo.

 

—Bueno… no —dice, y siento que me invade una oleada de alivio—. No —continúa—. No lo tengo muy claro. No es que me guste, pero tampoco lo odio.

 

—Pero anoche, en el cuarto de juegos, parecía…

 

—Lo hago por ti, Harry, porque tú lo necesitas. Yo no. Anoche no me hiciste daño. El contexto era muy distinto, y eso puedo racionalizarlo a nivel íntimo, porque confío en ti. Sin embargo, cuando quieres castigarme, me preocupa que me hagas daño.

 

Mierda. Díselo.

 

Es la hora de la verdad, Styles.

 

—Yo quiero hacerte daño, pero no quiero provocarte un dolor que no seas capaz de soportar.

 

Nunca llegaría tan lejos.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque lo necesito —murmuro—. No te lo puedo decir.

 

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

 

—No quiero.

 

—Entonces sabes por qué.

 

—Sí.

 

—Pero no me lo quieres decir.

 

—Si te lo digo, saldrás corriendo de aquí y no querrás volver nunca más. No puedo correr ese riesgo, Louis.

 

—Quieres que me quede.

 

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar. No podría soportar perderte.

 

Ya no puedo soportar la distancia que hay entre nosotros. Lo sujeto para que no se escape y lo estrecho entre mis brazos buscándolo con los labios. Él responde a mi urgencia y amolda la boca a la mía, corresponde a mis besos con la misma pasión, esperanza y anhelo. La oscuridad que me amenaza se atenúa y encuentra consuelo.

 

—No me dejes —le susurro en los labios—. Me dijiste en sueños que nunca me dejarías y me rogaste que nunca dejara yo a ti.

 

—No quiero irme —dice, pero bucea con los ojos en los míos en busca de respuestas.

 

Y me siento desnudo, con mi alma sucia y descarnada completamente expuesta.

 

—Enséñamelo —dice.

 

No sé a qué se refiere.

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Enséñame cuánto puede doler.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Me echo hacia atrás y lo miro incrédulo.

 

—Castígame. Quiero saber lo malo que puede llegar a ser.

 

Oh, no. Lo suelto y me aparto de él.

 

Me mira con expresión abierta, sincera y seria. Se me está ofreciendo una vez más, para que lo tome y haga con él lo que quiera. Estoy atónito. ¿Satisfaría esa necesidad por mí? No puedo creerlo.

 

—¿Lo intentarías?

 

—Sí. Te dije que lo haría.

 

Su gesto es de absoluta determinación.

 

—Lou, me confundes.

 

—Yo también estoy confundido. Intento entender todo esto. Así sabremos los dos, de una vez por todas, si puedo seguir con esto o no. Si yo puedo, quizá tú…

 

Se calla y doy otro paso atrás. Quiere tocarme.

 

No.

 

Pero si hacemos esto, entonces lo sabré. Él lo sabrá.

 

Hemos llegado a este punto mucho antes de lo que yo esperaba.

 

¿Puedo hacerlo?

 

Y en ese momento sé que no hay nada que desee más en el mundo… No hay nada más que pueda satisfacer al monstruo que llevo dentro.

 

Antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión, lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo arriba, al cuarto de juegos. Me detengo ante la puerta.

 

—Te voy a enseñar lo malo que puede llegar a ser y así te decides. ¿Estás preparado para esto?

 

Asiente con la expresión firme y decidida que tan bien he llegado a conocer.

 

Adelante, entonces.

 

Abro la puerta, cojo rápidamente un cinturón del colgador antes de que cambie de opinión y lo llevo hasta el banco que hay al fondo del cuarto.

 

—Inclínate sobre el banco —le ordeno en voz baja.

 

Hace lo que le digo, sin decir una sola palabra.

 

—Estamos aquí porque tú has accedido, Louis. Además, has huido de mí. Te voy a pegar seis veces y tú vas a contarlas conmigo.

 

Sigue sin decir nada.

 

Le doblo el bajo del albornoz por la espalda para dejar al descubierto su trasero desnudo y espléndido. Le recorro con las palmas de las manos las nalgas y la parte superior de los muslos, y siento un estremecimiento que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

 

Esto es lo que quiero, lo que quería desde el principio.

 

—Hago esto para que recuerdes que no debes huir de mí, y, por excitante que sea, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más. Además, me has puesto los ojos en blanco. Sabes lo que pienso de eso.

 

Inspiro esto. Esto es lo que me gusta hacer. Y por fin estamos aquí.

 

Él puede hacerlo.

 

Hasta ahora nunca me ha decepcionado.

 

Lo sujeto en su sitio con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y sacudo el cinturón. Respiro hondo de nuevo concentrándome en la tarea que tengo por delante.

 

No va a huir. Él me lo ha pedido.

 

Y entonces descargo la correa y golpeo en las dos nalgas, con fuerza.

 

Lou lanza un grito, conmocionado.

 

Pero no ha contado… ni ha dicho la palabra de seguridad.

 

—¡Cuenta, Louis! —le ordeno.

 

—¡Uno! —grita.

 

Está bien… no ha dicho la palabra de seguridad.

 

—¡Dos! —chilla.

 

Eso es, suéltalo, nene.

 

Lo golpeo una vez más.

 

—¡Tres!

 

Se estremece. Veo tres marcas en su trasero.

 

Los convierto en cuatro.

 

Él grita el número, con voz alta y clara.

 

Aquí nadie va a oírte, nene. Grita todo lo que necesites.

 

Vuelvo a golpearlo.

 

—¡Cinco! —dice entre sollozos, y espero a oír la palabra de seguridad.

 

Pero no la dice.

 

Y llega el último.

 

—Seis —susurra con voz forzada y ronca.

 

Suelto el cinturón saboreando mi descarga dulce y eufórica. Estoy pletórico de alegría, sin aliento y satisfecho al fin. Oh, esta hermosa criatura, mi chico precioso… Quiero besarle cada centímetro del cuerpo. Estamos aquí. Donde yo quiero estar. Lo busco y lo estrecho entre mis brazos.

 

—Suéltame… no… —Intenta zafarse de mi abrazo y se aparta de mí forcejeando y empujándome hasta que al final se revuelve contra mí como una fiera salvaje—. ¡No me toques! —masculla entre dientes.

 

Tiene la cara surcada de lágrimas, la nariz congestionada, y lleva el pelo oscuro enredado en una maraña, pero nunca lo había visto tan arrebatador… ni tampoco tan furioso.

 

Su ira me aplasta con la fuerza de una ola.

 

Está enfadado. Muy, muy enfadado.

 

Vale. No había contemplado la posibilidad del enfado.

 

Dale un momento. Espera a que sienta el efecto de las endorfinas.

 

Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

 

—¿Esto es lo que te gusta de verdad? ¿Verme así?

 

Se seca la nariz con la manga del albornoz.

 

Mi euforia se desvanece por completo. Estoy perplejo; me siento del todo impotente y paralizado por su ira. Me parece lógico que llore, y lo entiendo, pero esa rabia… En algún rincón de mi alma, ese sentimiento encuentra eco dentro de mí, pero no quiero pensar en ello.

 

No vayas por ahí, Styles.

 

¿Por qué no me ha pedido que parara? No ha dicho la palabra de seguridad. Merecía ser castigado. Huyó de mí. Puso los ojos en blanco.

 

Eso es lo que pasa cuando me desafías, nene.

 

Frunce el ceño. Me mira con los ojos azules enormes y brillantes, llenos de dolor, de rabia y de una súbita y escalofriante visión de lo ocurrido, como si acabara de tener una revelación.

 

Mierda. ¿Qué he hecho?

 

Es algo que me supera.

 

Me balanceo al borde de un peligroso precipicio, a punto de perder el equilibrio, buscando desesperadamente las palabras que resuelvan esta situación, pero tengo la mente en blanco.

 

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta —suelta.

 

Me quedo sin aliento, y siento como si fuera él el que me hubiese golpeado con un cinturón… ¡Mierda!

 

Se ha dado cuenta de quién soy en realidad.

 

Ha visto al monstruo.

 

—Lou —murmuro en tono de súplica.

 

Quiero que pare. Quiero abrazarle y hacer que desaparezca el dolor. Quiero que llore en mis brazos.

 

—¡No hay «Lou» que valga! ¡Tienes que solucionar tus mierdas, Styles! —suelta, y sale del cuarto de juegos cerrando la puerta despacio al salir.

 

Estupefacto, me quedo mirando la puerta cerrada con el eco de sus palabras resonándome en los oídos.

 

«Eres un maldito hijo de puta.»

 

Nunca me habían dejado plantado así. Pero ¿qué narices…? Me paso la mano por el pelo mecánicamente tratando de entender su reacción y la mía. Acabo de dejar que se vaya. No estoy enfadado… Estoy… ¿qué? Me agacho a recoger el cinturón, me encamino hacia la pared y lo cuelgo en su sitio. Ha sido sin duda uno de los momentos más satisfactorios de mi vida. Hace un momento me sentía más ligero, una vez desaparecido el peso de la incertidumbre que había entre ambos.

 

Ya está. Ya hemos llegado al punto que yo deseaba.

 

Ahora que sabe lo que implica, podemos seguir adelante.

 

Ya se lo advertí: a las personas que son como yo nos gusta infligir dolor.

 

Pero solo a quienes les gusta.

 

Siento que mi inquietud va en aumento.

 

Vuelvo a evocar su reacción, la imagen de ese gesto atormentado y dolorido. Resulta turbadora. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer llorar a los sumisos… eso es lo que hago.

 

Pero ¿a Lou?

Me desplomo en el suelo y apoyo la cabeza en la pared rodeándome las rodillas flexionadas con los brazos. Deja de llore. Llorar le sentará bien, por lo que yo sé. Déjalo un momento a solas y luego ve a ofrecerle consuelo. No ha dicho la palabra de seguridad. Fue él quien me lo pidió. Quería saber qué se sentía, tan curioso como de costumbre. Solo ha sido un despertar un poco brusco, eso es todo.

 

«Eres un maldito hijo de puta.»

 

Cierro los ojos y sonrío sin ganas. Sí, Lou, lo soy, y ahora ya lo sabes. Ahora podemos dar un paso más allá en nuestra relación… en nuestro acuerdo. O lo que quiera que sea esto.

 

Mis pensamientos no me reconfortan y crece mi desasosiego. Sus ojos dolidos lanzándome una mirada fulminante, indignado, acusador, cáustico… Él me ve tal como soy: un monstruo.

 

Me vienen a la mente las palabras de Atkin: «No te regodees en los pensamientos negativos».

 

Cierro los ojos otra vez y veo la cara angustiada de Lou.

 

Soy un idiota.

 

Era muy pronto.

 

Muy, muy pronto. Demasiado.

 

Mierda.

 

Lo tranquilizaré.

 

Sí, déjalo llorar y luego ve a tranquilizarlo.

 

Estaba enfadado con él por haber huido de mí. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

 

Joder. Es completamente distinto de las personas que había conocido hasta ahora. Era evidente que no iba a reaccionar de la misma forma tampoco.

 

Necesito ir a verlo, abrazarlo. Lo superaremos. Me pregunto dónde estará.

 

¡Mierda!

 

El pánico se apodera de mí. ¿Y si se ha ido? No, él no haría algo así. No sin decir adiós. Me levanto y salgo a toda prisa de la habitación para bajar corriendo la escalera. No está en el salón… Debe de estar en la cama. Salgo disparado hacia mi dormitorio.

 

La cama está vacía.

 

Siento una fuerte punzada de ansiedad en la boca del estómago. ¡No, no puede haberse ido! Arriba… Tiene que estar en su habitación. Subo los escalones de tres en tres y me detengo, sin aliento, en la puerta de su dormitorio. Está ahí, llorando.

 

Bueno, menos mal…

 

Apoyo la cabeza en la puerta, sintiendo un inmenso alivio.

 

No te vayas. Esa idea me aterroriza.

 

Bueno, solo necesita llorar.

 

Respiro hondo para serenarme y me voy al baño que hay junto al cuarto de juegos para coger un bote de pomada de árnica, ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua, y regreso a su habitación.

 

Dentro aún está oscuro, a pesar de que el alba asoma en el horizonte con su pálida luz, y tardo unos segundos en localizar a mi precioso chico. Está hecho un ovillo en medio de la cama, menudo y vulnerable, llorando en silencio. El sonido de su dolor me desgarra el alma y me destroza por dentro. Ninguno de mis sumisos me había afectado nunca de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando lloraban a mares. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me siento tan confuso y perdido? Dejo el árnica, el agua y las pastillas, retiro el edredón, me meto en la cama a su lado y alargo el brazo para tocarlo. Se pone rígido de inmediato; todo su cuerpo me grita que no lo toque. No se me escapa la ironía que supone eso.

 

—Tranquilo —murmuro en un vano intento por apaciguar sus lágrimas y calmarlo. No me responde. Permanece inmóvil, inflexible—. No me rechaces, Lou, por favor.

 

Se relaja de forma casi imperceptible y deja que lo estreche entre mis brazos, y entierro la nariz en la maravillosa fragancia de su pelo. Huele tan dulce como siempre; su aroma es un bálsamo que calma mi nerviosismo. Le doy un beso tierno en el cuello.

 

—No me odies —murmuro, y presiono los labios sobre su piel saboreándola.

 

No dice nada, pero poco a poco su llanto se apacigua hasta convertirse en un débil sollozo ahogado. Al final, deja de llorar. Creo que se ha dormido, pero no tengo el coraje de comprobarlo, por si le molesto. Al menos ahora ya está más tranquilo.

 

Amanece; la luz se hace cada vez más intensa e irrumpe como una intrusa en la habitación a medida que avanza la mañana. Y seguimos ahí tumbados e inmóviles. Dejo volar mis pensamientos mientras abrazo a mi chico y observo la textura cambiante de la luz. No recuerdo ninguna ocasión en la que haya permanecido así, tumbado sin más, dejando que el tiempo discurra y divagando con el pensamiento. Es relajante; pienso en lo que podríamos hacer el resto del día. A lo mejor debería llevarlo a ver el _Anne_.

 

Sí, podríamos salir a navegar esta tarde.

 

Eso si todavía te dirige la palabra, Styles.

 

Se mueve, sacude un poco el pie, y sé que está despierto.

 

—Te he traído ibuprofeno y una pomada de árnica.

 

Por fin reacciona y se vuelve despacio en mis brazos para mirarme de frente. Unos ojos llenos de dolor se clavan en los míos con la mirada intensa, inquisitiva. Se toma su tiempo para escudriñar mi rostro, como si me viera por primera vez. Me resulta inquietante porque, como siempre, no tengo ni idea de qué está pensando, de qué es lo que ve. Sin embargo, es evidente que está más calmado, y recibo con alegría la pequeña chispa de alivio que eso supone. Hoy podría ser un buen día, a fin de cuentas.

 

Me acaricia la mejilla y me recorre la mandíbula con los dedos haciéndome cosquillas. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de ese contacto. Es una sensación tan nueva para mí todavía… la sensación de que me toquen y de disfrutar del tacto de sus inocentes dedos acariciándome la cara mientras la oscuridad permanece acallada. No me perturban sus caricias… ni que entierre los dedos en mi pelo.

 

—Lo siento —dice.

 

Sus palabras, en voz baja, son una sorpresa. ¿Se está disculpando?

 

—¿El qué?

 

—Lo que he dicho.

 

Una oleada de alivio me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me ha perdonado. Además, lo que me ha dicho cuando estaba furioso es verdad: soy un maldito hijo de puta.

 

—No me has dicho nada que no supiera ya. —Y por primera vez en muchos años, me sorprendo a mí mismo pidiendo disculpas—. Siento haberte hecho daño.

 

Encoge un poco los hombros al tiempo que esboza una débil sonrisa. Me he librado de momento. Lo nuestro está a salvo. Todo va bien. Siento alivio.

 

—Te lo he pedido yo —dice.

 

Eso es verdad, nene.

 

Traga saliva, nervioso.

 

—No creo que pueda ser todo lo que quieres que sea —susurra con los ojos muy abiertos y una sinceridad apabullante.

 

De pronto, el mundo se detiene.

 

Mierda.

 

No estamos a salvo.

 

Styles, soluciona esto ahora mismo.

 

—Ya eres todo lo que quiero que seas.

 

Frunce el ceño. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y está muy pálido; nunca lo había visto tan pálido. Resulta extrañamente emocionante.

 

—No lo entiendo —dice—. No soy obediente, y puedes estar seguro de que jamás volveré a dejarte hacerme eso. Y eso es lo que necesitas; me lo has dicho tú.

 

Y ahí está: su golpe de gracia. He ido demasiado lejos. Ahora lo sabe, y todas las discusiones que mantuve conmigo mismo antes de embarcarme en la búsqueda del chico que tengo a mi lado regresan a mí con toda su fuerza. No le va este estilo de vida. ¿Cómo puedo corromperlo así? Es demasiado joven, demasiado inocente, demasiado… Lou.

 

Mis sueños son solo eso… sueños. Esto no va a funcionar.

 

Cierro los ojos; no puedo soportar mirarlo. Es cierto; estará mucho mejor sin mí. Ahora que ha visto al monstruo, sabe que no puede enfrentarse a él. Tengo que liberarlo, dejar que siga su camino. Nuestra relación no va a ninguna parte.

 

Céntrate, Styles.

 

—Tienes razón. Debería dejarte ir. No te convengo.

 

Abre los ojos enormes.

 

—No quiero irme —susurra.

 

Se le saltan las lágrimas, que relucen en sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

 

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas —contesto, porque es la verdad, y esa sensación, ese sentimiento asfixiante y aterrador, regresa y me abruma. Está llorando otra vez. Le seco con delicadeza una lágrima solitaria con el pulgar y, antes de darme cuenta, las palabras me salen a borbotones—: Desde que te conozco, me siento más vivo.

 

Le recorro el labio inferior con el dedo. Quiero besarlo, con fuerza. Hacer que olvide lo ocurrido, deslumbrarlo, excitarlo… Sé que puedo. Sin embargo, algo me frena: su expresión dolida y recelosa. ¿Querrá que lo bese un monstruo? Tal vez me rechace, y no sé si podría soportarlo. Sus palabras me atormentan, hurgan en un recuerdo oscuro y reprimido del pasado.

 

«Eres un maldito hijo de puta.»

 

—Yo también —dice—. Me he enamorado de ti, Harry.

 

Recuerdo cuando Des me enseñó a tirarme de cabeza. Yo me agarraba con los dedos de los pies al borde de la piscina mientras arqueaba el cuerpo para lanzarme el agua… y ahora estoy cayendo una vez más, en el abismo, a cámara lenta.

 

No puede tener esos sentimientos por mí.

 

Por mí no. ¡No!

 

Y siento que me falta el aire, asfixiado por sus palabras, que me oprimen el pecho con su peso implacable. Sigo cayendo y cayendo, y la oscuridad me acoge en sus brazos. No las oigo. No puedo enfrentarme a ellas. No sabe lo que dice, no sabe con quién está tratando… con _qué_ está tratando.

 

—No. —Mi voz sale teñida de dolorosa incredulidad—. No puedes quererme, Lou. No… es un error.

 

Tengo que sacarlo de su error. No puede querer a un monstruo. No puede querer a un maldito hijo de puta. Tiene que marcharse, alejarse de mí, y de pronto lo veo todo claro. Es como una revelación: yo no puedo hacerle feliz. No puedo ser lo que él necesita. No puedo dejar que lo nuestro siga adelante. Tiene que acabar. Nunca debería haber empezado.

 

—¿Un error? ¿Qué error?

 

—Mírate. No puedo hacerte feliz.

 

La angustia es palpable en mi voz mientras sigo hundiéndome más y más en el abismo, envuelto en la mortaja de la desesperación.

 

Nadie puede quererme.

 

—Pero tú me haces feliz —replica sin comprender.

 

Louis Tomlinson, mírate. Tengo que ser sincero con él.

 

—En este momento, no. No cuando haces lo que yo quiero que hagas.

 

Parpadea, y sus pestañas revolotean sobre sus ojos grandes y heridos, que me estudian detenidamente mientras busca la verdad.

 

—Nunca conseguiremos superar esto, ¿verdad?

 

Niego con la cabeza, porque no se me ocurre qué decir. Todo se reduce a un problema de incompatibilidad, otra vez. Cierra los ojos, nublados de dolor, y al volver a abrirlos su mirada es más clara; está llena de determinación. Ha dejado de llorar. Y la sangre empieza a bombearme con fuerza en la cabeza mientras el corazón se me acelera. Sé lo que va a decir, y tengo miedo de que lo diga.

 

—Bueno, entonces más vale que me vaya.

 

Se estremece al incorporarse.

 

¿Ahora? No puede irse ya.

 

—No, no te vayas.

 

Estoy en caída libre, cada vez me hundo más y más. No puede marcharse; es un tremendo error. Un error mío. Pero tampoco puede quedarse si está enamorado de mí. No puede.

 

—No tiene sentido que me quede —dice, y se levanta con presteza de la cama, envuelto aún en el albornoz.

 

Se marcha de verdad. No puedo creerlo. Me levanto yo también con movimientos torpes para detenerlo, pero su expresión me deja paralizado: una expresión desolada, fría y distante que nada tiene que ver con mi Lou.

 

—Voy a vestirme. Quisiera un poco de intimidad —dice, y su voz suena vacía y apagada cuando se vuelve y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

 

Me quedo con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada.

 

Es la segunda vez en el mismo día que me deja plantado y se marcha.

 

Me siento y hundo la cabeza en las manos tratando de calmarme, de racionalizar mis sentimientos.

 

¿Me quiere?

 

¿Cómo ha podido suceder? ¿Cómo?

 

Styles, maldito idiota de mierda.

 

¿Acaso no implicaba un riesgo desde el principio tratándose de alguien como él? Alguien bueno, inocente y valiente. El riesgo de que no me viera tal como soy hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. De hacerle sufrir de esa manera.

 

¿Por qué resulta tan doloroso? Siento como si me hubieran perforado el pulmón. Lo sigo fuera de la habitación. Puede que él quiera intimidad, pero, si me deja, yo necesito ropa.

 

Cuando entro en mi dormitorio, Lou está duchándose, así que rápidamente me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color negro, acorde con mi estado de ánimo. Cojo el teléfono y empiezo a pasearme por el apartamento. Por un momento siento la necesidad de sentarme al piano y arrancarle algún lamento desconsolado. Pero, en vez de eso, me quedo de pie en medio del salón; siento un vacío absoluto en mi interior.

 

Sí, vacío.

 

¡Céntrate, Styles! Has tomado la decisión correcta. Deja que se vaya.

 

Me suena el móvil. Es Welch. ¿Habrá encontrado a Michael?

 

—Welch.

 

—Señor Styles, tengo novedades. —Su voz es áspera al otro lado del hilo. Este hombre debería dejar de fumar: parece Garganta Profunda.

 

—¿Le has encontrado?

 

La esperanza mejora un poco mi estado de ánimo.

 

—No, señor.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

 

¿Para qué narices llamas?

 

—Michael ha dejado su marido. Él mismo me lo ha admitido al final. Dice que no quiere saber nada de él.

 

Eso sí son novedades.

 

—Entiendo.

 

—Tiene una idea de dónde podría estar, pero no va a soltar prenda hasta recibir algo a cambio. Quiere saber quién tiene tanto interés en su marido. Aunque no es así como lo ha llamado él.

 

Reprimo mi incipiente arrebato de ira.

 

—¿Cuánto dinero quiere?

 

—Ha dicho que dos mil.

 

—¿Que ha dicho qué? —suelto a voz en grito perdiendo los estribos—. Pues nos podía haber dicho la puta verdad. Dame su número de teléfono; necesito llamarlo… Welch, esto es una cagada monumental.

 

Levanto la vista y veo a Lou de pie con expresión incómoda en la entrada del salón, vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera grande. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro tenso y serio. Junto a él está su maleta.

 

—Encontradlo —espeto, y cuelgo el teléfono. Ya me encargaré de Welch más tarde.

 

Lou se acerca al sofá y saca de su mochila el Mac, el móvil y las llaves del coche. Inspira hondo, se dirige a la cocina y los deja sobre la encimera.

 

¿Qué narices hace? ¿Me está devolviendo sus cosas?

 

Se vuelve para mirarme con una clara expresión de determinación en el rostro ceniciento. Es su gesto testarudo, el que conozco tan bien.

 

—Necesito el dinero que le dieron a Higgins por el Escarabajo.

 

Habla con voz serena pero apagada.

 

—Lou, yo no quiero esas cosas, son tuyas. —No puede hacerme esto—. Llévatelas.

 

—No, Harry. Las acepté a regañadientes, y ya no las quiero.

 

—Lou, sé razonable.

 

—No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti. Solo necesito el dinero que le dieron a Higgins por mi coche.

 

Su voz está desprovista de emoción.

 

Quiere olvidarme.

 

—¿Intentas hacerme daño de verdad?

 

—No. No. Solo intento protegerme.

 

Pues claro, intenta protegerse del monstruo.

 

—Lou, quédate esas cosas, por favor.

 

Tiene los labios muy pálidos.

 

—Harry, no quiero discutir. Solo necesito el dinero.

 

El dinero. Al final todo se reduce al puto dinero.

 

—¿Te vale un cheque? —le suelto con brusquedad.

 

—Sí. Creo que podré fiarme.

 

Si quiere dinero, le daré dinero. Entro en mi estudio como un vendaval; a duras penas consigo dominar mi ira. Me siento al escritorio y llamo a Higgins.

 

—Buenos días, señor Styles.

 

No respondo al saludo.

 

—¿Cuánto te dieron por el Escarabajo de Louis?

 

—Doce mil dólares, señor.

 

—¿Tanto?

 

A pesar de mi mal humor, me sorprendo.

 

—Es un clásico —señala a modo de explicación.

 

—Gracias. ¿Puedes llevar al señor Tomlinson a su casa ahora?

 

—Por supuesto. Bajaré enseguida.

 

Cuelgo y saco la chequera del cajón del escritorio. Al hacerlo, me viene a la memoria la conversación con Welch sobre el cabronazo del marido de Michael.

 

¡Siempre es el puto dinero!

 

Presa de la furia, duplico la cantidad que consiguió Higgins por esa trampa mortal y meto el cheque en un sobre.

 

Cuando vuelvo, Louis sigue de pie junto a la isla de la cocina con actitud perdida; parece un niño. Le entrego el sobre y mi ira se desvanece en cuanto le miro.

 

—Higgins consiguió un buen precio. Es un clásico. Se lo puedes preguntar a él. Te llevará a casa.

 

Señalo con la cabeza hacia donde Higgins espera, a la entrada del salón.

 

—No hace falta. Puedo irme solo a casa, gracias.

 

¡No! Acepta que te lleve él, Lou. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

 

—¿Me vas a desafiar en todo?

 

—¿Por qué voy a cambiar mi manera de ser?

 

Me mira con gesto inexpresivo.

 

Esa es básicamente la razón de por qué nuestro acuerdo estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio. No está hecho para esto y, en el fondo de mi alma, siempre lo he sabido. Cierro los ojos.

 

Soy un auténtico idiota.

 

Pruebo otro enfoque más suave, en tono de súplica.

 

—Por favor, Lou, deja que Higgins te lleve a casa.

 

—Iré a buscar el coche, señor Tomlinson —anuncia Higgins con callada autoridad, y se marcha.

 

Puede que a él le haga caso. Lou mira alrededor, pero él ya se ha ido al sótano a sacar el coche.

 

Lou se vuelve para mirarme, con los ojos aún más abiertos. Y contengo la respiración. No puedo creer que vaya a marcharse. Es la última vez que le veré, y parece muy, muy triste. Me duele en el alma ser el responsable de esa tristeza. Doy un paso vacilante al frente, quiero abrazarlo una vez más y suplicarle que se quede.

 

Él retrocede; es evidente que ya no quiere saber nada de mí. Le he apartado de mi vida.

 

Estoy paralizado.

 

—No quiero que te vayas.

 

—No puedo quedarme. Sé lo que quiero y tú no puedes dármelo, y yo tampoco puedo darte lo que tú quieres.

 

Oh, por favor, Lou… Déjame abrazarte una vez más. Oler tu aroma dulce, tan dulce… Sentirte en mis brazos. Doy otro paso hacia delante, pero él levanta las manos para detenerme.

 

—No, por favor. —Se aparta con el pánico reflejado en el rostro—. No puedo seguir con esto.

 

Recoge la maleta y la mochila y se dirige al vestíbulo. Yo le sigo, manso e impotente detrás de él, con la mirada fija en su cuerpo menudo.

 

Una vez en el vestíbulo, llamo al ascensor. No puedo apartar los ojos de él… de su delicada cara de duendecillo, de esos labios, de la forma en que sus largas pestañas aletean y proyectan una sombra sobre sus mejillas. No acierto a encontrar palabras mientras intento memorizar cada detalle. No se me ocurre ninguna frase ingeniosa, ninguna broma ocurrente, ninguna orden arrogante. No tengo nada… tan solo un inmenso vacío en el interior del pecho.

 

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y Lou entra en él. Me mira… y por un momento se le cae la máscara y ahí está: mi dolor reflejado en su hermoso rostro.

 

No… Lou. No te vayas.

 

—Adiós, Harry.

 

—Adiós, Lou.

 

Las puertas se cierran y él ha desaparecido.

 

 

Me dejo caer lentamente hasta el suelo y entierro la cabeza en mis manos. Ahora el vacío es inconmensurable y lacerante, y me consume por completo.

 

Styles, ¿qué narices has hecho?

 

***

 

Cuando vuelvo a levantar la vista, los cuadros que adornan mi vestíbulo, los de la Virgen con el Niño, ponen una sonrisa glacial en mis labios. La idealización de la maternidad. Todas ellas mirando a sus hijos, o mirándome a mí con aire funesto.

 

Tienen razón al dirigirme esa mirada. Lou se ha ido. Se ha ido de verdad. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Después de decirme que nunca me dejaría. Me prometió que nunca me dejaría. Cierro los ojos para no ver esas miradas compasivas y sin vida, y vuelvo a recostar la cabeza en la pared. Es cierto, lo dijo en sueños y, como el idiota que soy, le creí. En el fondo de mi alma siempre he sabido que no era bueno para él, y que él era demasiado bueno para mí. Así es como tenía que ser.

 

Entonces ¿por qué estoy hecho una mierda? ¿Por qué duele tanto?

 

El timbre que anuncia la llegada del ascensor me obliga a abrir los ojos de nuevo, y el corazón me sube hasta la garganta. ¡Ha vuelto! Me quedo paralizado esperando mientras las puertas se abren… y Higgins sale del ascensor y se para un instante.

 

Mierda. ¿Cuánto rato llevo aquí sentado?

 

—El señor Tomlinson está en casa, señor Styles —dice como si fuese habitual hablar conmigo mientras estoy tirado en el suelo.

 

—¿Cómo estaba? —pregunto con el tono más neutro posible, aunque necesito saberlo.

 

—Disgustado, señor —responde sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

 

Asiento y le hago una indicación para que se retire, pero no se mueve.

 

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo, señor? —pregunta, demasiado amablemente para mi gusto.

 

—No.

 

Vete. Déjame solo.

 

—Señor —dice, y me deja en el suelo del vestíbulo.

 

Pese a lo mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí sentado todo el día y recrearme en el dolor, no puedo hacerlo. Espero noticias de Welch, y tengo que llamar al desgraciado del marido de Michael.

 

También necesito una ducha. Tal vez el agua pueda arrastrar consigo está agonía.

 

Al levantarme, toco la mesa de madera que preside el vestíbulo y rozo con los dedos la delicada marquetería del mueble, siguiendo su trazado con aire distraído. Me habría gustado follarme al señor Tomlinson encima de esa mesa. Cierro los ojos y lo imagino apoyado en ella, con el culo en pompa y agarrándose con las manos a los extremos. Mierda, se me pone dura con solo pensarlo.

 

Joder.

 

El dolor en mis entrañas se hace más intenso y lacerante todavía.

 

Se ha ido, Styles. Más vale que te acostumbres.

 

Y, con la ayuda de años de forzada disciplina, obligo a mi cuerpo a cuadrarse.

 

***

 

El agua de la ducha está ardiendo; la temperatura justo por debajo del límite del dolor, tal como a mí me gusta. Me sitúo bajo la cascada intentando olvidar a Lou, con la esperanza de que el calor abrasador me la arranque de la mente y elimine su olor de mi cuerpo.

 

Si ha decidido marcharse, no hay vuelta atrás.

 

Nunca más.

 

Me froto el pelo con sombría determinación.

 

Bueno, pues ¡hasta nunca! Estaré mucho mejor sin él.

 

Y doy un respingo.

 

No, no estaré mucho mejor sin él.

 

Levanto la cara hacia el chorro de agua. No, no estaré mejor en absoluto: le voy a echar de menos. Apoyo la cabeza en los azulejos. Anoche, sin ir más lejos, estaba en la ducha conmigo. Me miro las manos y acaricio con los dedos las juntas de los azulejos en los que ayer Lou apoyaba las manos en la pared.

 

A la mierda con todo.

 

Cierro el agua y salgo de la ducha. Mientras me envuelvo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, tomo conciencia de lo que pasará a partir de ahora: cada uno de mis días será más oscuro y más vacío, porque él ya no estará en mi vida.

 

No habrá más correos ocurrentes e ingeniosos.

 

No habrá más lengua viperina.

 

No habrá más curiosidad.

 

Sus chispeantes ojos azules ya no me mirarán con ese brillo divertido… ni escandalizados… ni con lujuria. Contemplo al imbécil hosco y malhumorado que me devuelve la mirada desde el espejo de baño.

 

—¿Qué diablos has hecho, capullo? —le suelto, y él me devuelve las mismas palabras con cáustico desdén. El cabrón pestañea al mirarme, con unos ojos grises anegados de tristeza—. Está mejor sin ti. Nunca serás lo que él quiere. No puedes darle lo que necesita. Quiere flores y corazones. Se merece a alguien mejor que tú, jodido cabrón miserable.

 

Asqueado por ese reflejo que me observa con ojos asesinos, le doy la espalda al espejo.

 

A la mierda todo.

 

Me seco junto a la cómoda y saco unos calzoncillos y una camiseta limpia. Al volverme, reparo en una caja pequeña que hay encima de mi almohada. Es como si el suelo se abriera de nuevo bajo mis pies, dejando otra vez al descubierto el abismo que hay debajo, sus fauces abiertas, esperándome, y mi ira se transforma en miedo.

 

Es un regalo suyo. ¿Qué tipo de regalo será? Suelto la ropa y respiro hondo antes de sentarme en la cama y abrir la caja.

 

Es un planeador; un kit para montar la maqueta del Blanik L-23. Una nota garabateada cae al suelo desde lo alto de la caja y aterriza sobre la cama.

 

 

_Esto me recordó un tiempo feliz._

_Gracias._

_Lou_

 

 

Es el regalo perfecto del chico perfecto.

 

El dolor me desgarra por dentro.

 

¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué?

 

Un recuerdo del pasado asoma su fea cabeza tratando de hincarme sus dientes. No. No quiero que mi mente vuelva a ese lugar. Me levanto, tiro la caja sobre la cama y me visto a toda prisa. Cuando termino, recupero la caja y la nota y me voy al estudio. Sabré manejar mucho mejor este asunto desde mi cuartel general.

 

***

 

Mi conversación  con Welch es breve, y la que mantengo con su marido —el capullo mentiroso y miserable que se casó con Michael— es más breve aún. No sabía que se habían casado durante un fin de semana de borrachera en Las Vegas. No es de extrañar, pues, que su matrimonio se fuera a pique al cabo de solo dieciocho meses. Él lo dejó hace doce semanas. Entonces ¿dónde te encuentras ahora, Michael Clifford? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

 

Me concentro en Michael tratando de recordar alguna pista de nuestro pasado que pueda decirme dónde está. Necesito saberlo. Necesito saber que está a salvo. Y por qué no vino a mí. ¿Por qué yo?

 

Él quería más y yo no, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se marchó, todo fue muy fácil: pusimos fin al contrato de mutuo acuerdo. En realidad, todo nuestro trato había sido ejemplar, tal como debería ser. Cuando estaba conmigo, disfrutaba siendo travieso; no era esa misma criatura desesperada que ha descrito Gail.

 

Recuerdo lo mucho que le gustaban nuestras sesiones en el cuarto de juegos. A Michael le encantaban las perversiones. Aflora un recuerdo: estoy atándole juntos los dedos gordos de ambos pies y se los separo por los talones para que no pueda apretar las nalgas y evitar así el dolor. Sí, le volvía loco toda esa mierda, y a mí también. Era un sumiso increíble, pero nunca me interesó como lo hizo Louis Tomlinson.

 

Nunca me absorbió tanto el pensamiento como Lou.

 

Miro la maqueta que tengo encima del escritorio y recorro el borde de la caja con el dedo, consciente de que los dedos de Lou la han tocado antes.

 

Mi dulce Louis.

 

Tan diferente a todas las personas que he conocido… El único al que he perseguido y que además no puede darme lo que quiero.

 

No lo entiendo.

 

He vuelto a sentirme vivo desde que lo conocí. Estas últimas semanas han sido las más emocionantes, las más impredecibles, las más fascinantes de mi vida. Me han sacado de mi mundo monocromático para llevarme a otro más rico y lleno de colores… y, a pesar de todo, él no puede ser lo que yo necesito.

 

Hundo la cabeza entre las manos. A él nunca le gustará lo que hago. Intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que podríamos ir trabajando el camino hacia las prácticas más duras, pero eso no sucederá, nunca. Está mejor sin mí. ¿Para qué iba a querer él a un monstruo completamente jodido que no soporta que le toquen?

 

Y sin embargo, tuvo el detalle de comprarme este regalo. ¿Quién ha hecho algo así por mí, aparte de mi familia? Examino otra vez la caja y la abro. Todas las piezas de plástico del planeador están sujetas en una misma plantilla, envueltas en celofán. Me viene a la mente el recuerdo de sus gritos de entusiasmo a bordo del planeador durante nuestra excursión: las manos arriba, apoyadas en la cubierta de plexiglás. No puedo evitar sonreír.

 

Dios, qué divertido fue eso… el equivalente de tirarle del pelo en el recreo… Borro esa imagen inmediatamente. No quiero pensar en eso, en nuestro primer baño juntos. Y lo único que me queda es pensar que ya nunca volveré a verle.

 

El abismo se abre a mis pies.

 

No. Otra vez no.

 

Tengo que construir ese planeador. Será una distracción. Abro el celofán y leo las instrucciones. Necesito cola, cola para maquetas. Busco en los cajones del escritorio.

 

Mierda. En el fondo de uno de los cajones encuentro la caja de cuero rojo que contiene su regalo. No he tenido la oportunidad de dárselos… y ahora nunca la tendré.

 

Llamo a Andrea y le dejo un mensaje en el móvil pidiéndole que cancele lo de esta noche. No soporto la idea de acudir a la gala, no sin mi acompañante.

 

Abro la caja roja y miro el reloj. Es muy bonito: sencillo y elegante a la vez, igual que el encantador señor Tomlinson… que me ha dejado esta mañana porque lo he castigado… porque lo he presionado demasiado. Vuelvo a hundir la cabeza entre las manos. Pero él me lo permitió. No me detuvo. Me lo permitió porque… me quiere. La idea es aterradora y la ahuyento de inmediato. No puede quererme. Es muy simple: nadie puede sentir eso por mí. No si me conoce.

 

Pasa página, Styles. Céntrate.

 

¿Dónde está la maldita cola? Vuelvo a meter el reloj en el cajón y sigo buscando. Nada, no la encuentro.

 

Llamo a Higgins.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—Necesito cola para una maqueta.

 

Se queda callado un instante.

 

—¿Para qué clase de maqueta, señor?

 

—La maqueta de un planeador.

 

—¿De madera o de plástico?

 

—De plástico.

 

—Yo tengo. Ahora se la bajo, señor.

 

Le doy las gracias, una tanto desconcertado al saber que tiene cola para maquetas. Momentos más tarde, llama a la puerta.

 

—Pasa.

 

Entra en mi estudio y deja un bote pequeño de plástico encima de la mesa. No se marcha inmediatamente, y tengo que preguntárselo.

 

—¿Por qué tienes cola?

 

—Construyo algún que otro avión de vez en cuando —contesta ruborizándose.

 

—Ah.

 

Me pica la curiosidad.

 

—Volar fue mi primer amor, señor.

 

No lo entiendo.

 

—Soy daltónico, señor —explica, escueto.

 

—¿Y entonces te hiciste marine?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Gracias por la cola.

 

—De nada, señor Styles. ¿Ha comido?

 

Su pregunta me coge por sorpresa.

 

—No tengo hambre, Higgins. Por favor, ve y disfruta de la tarde con tu hija, ya te veré mañana. No volveré a molestarle.

 

Se detiene un momento y siento que aumente mi irritación. Vete.

 

—Estoy bien.

 

Mierda. Hablo con la voz entrecortada.

 

—Señor. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Volveré mañana por la noche.

 

Hago un rápido gesto para despedirme de él y desaparece.

 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Higgins me ofreció algo para comer? Seguro que parezco mucho más jodido de lo que creía. Enfurruñado, cojo el bote de cola.

 

***

 

Tengo el planeador en la palma de mi mano. Lo miro maravillado y satisfecho por haber logrado montarlo, mientras me vienen a la memoria destellos de aquel vuelo. Era imposible despertar a Louis —sonrío al recordarlo— y una vez despierto, estaba insoportable, arrebatador y hermoso, y divertido también.

 

Fue tan agradable… Se le veía entusiasmado como un niño durante el vuelo, gritando de pura exaltación, y al final, nuestro beso.

 

Ha sido mi primer intento de llegar a tener «más». Es extraordinario que en un espacio de tiempo tan corto haya acumulado tantos recuerdos felices.

 

El dolor vuelve a aflorar a la superficie, zahiriéndome, atormentándome, recordándome todo lo que he perdido.

 

Concéntrate en el planeador, Styles.

 

Ahora solo me falta colocar las pegatinas en su sitio; son complicadas de poner, las muy cabronas.

 

***

 

He pegado la última y ahora tendrá que secarse. Mi planeador tiene su propia matrícula de la Administración Federal de Aviación: Noviembre. Nueve. Cinco. Dos. Echo. Charlie.

 

Echo Charlie.

 

Levanto la vista y veo que empieza a oscurecer. Es tarde. Lo primero que pienso es que puedo enseñárselo a Lou.

 

Pero él no está.

 

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza y estiro los hombros, rígidos. Me levanto despacio y me doy cuenta de que no he comido ni bebido nada en todo el día; me duele la cabeza.

 

Estoy hecho una mierda.

 

Compruebo el móvil con la esperanza de que haya llamado, pero solo hay un mensaje de texto de Andrea.

 

*Gala cancelada.

Espero q todo bien. A*

 

Mientras leo el mensaje de Andrea, me suena el móvil. El pulso se me acelera inmediatamente, pero luego se apacigua cuando veo que es Caroline quien llama.

 

—Hola.

 

No me molesto en disimular mi decepción.

 

—Harry, ¿qué manera de saludar es esa? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? —me reprende, pero noto que su tono es de buen humor.

 

Miro por la ventana. Está anocheciendo en Seattle. Me pregunto un instante qué estará haciendo Lou. No quiero contarle a Caroline lo que ha pasado. No quiero pronunciar las palabras en voz alta y convertirlas en realidad.

 

—¿Harry? ¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo.

 

Su voz adopta un tono brusco y molesto.

 

—Me ha dejado —mascullo, huraño.

 

—Ah. —Caroline parece sorprendida—. ¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

 

—No.

 

Respira hondo.

 

—Esta clase de vida no es para todo el mundo.

 

—Ya lo sé.

 

—Vaya, Harry, pareces hecho polvo. ¿Quieres salir a cenar?

 

—No.

 

—Voy para allá.

 

—No, Caroline. No soy buena compañía. Estoy cansado y quiero estar solo. Te llamaré esta semana.

 

—Harry… es lo mejor.

 

—Lo sé. Adiós.

 

Cuelgo el teléfono. No quiero hablar con Caroline. Fue ella la que me animó a ir a Savannah. Tal vez sabía que este día llegaría. Arrugo la frente mirando al teléfono, lo lanzo sobre el escritorio y voy en busca de algo para comer y beber.

 

***

 

Examino el contenido de mi nevera.

 

Pero no me apetece nada de lo que hay.

 

Encuentro una bolsa de galletitas saladas en el armario de la despensa, la abro y como una detrás de otra mientras me dirijo a la ventana. Fuera ya es de noche; las luces titilan y parpadean por entre la lluvia pertinaz. El mundo sigue adelante.

 

Sigue adelante, Styles.

 

Sigue adelante.                                                                                      

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Domingo, 5 de junio de 2015**

 

Miro el techo del dormitorio. No consigo conciliar el sueño. Me atormenta la fragancia de Lou, que sigue impregnando mis sábanas. Me llevo su almohada a la cara para aspirar su perfume. Es una tortura, es el cielo, y por un momento me planteo morir asfixiado.

 

Contrólate.

 

Repaso mentalmente lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana. ¿Podría haber sido de otra manera? No es algo que suela hacer, me parece una pérdida de tiempo, pero hoy busco algo que me ayude a determinar en qué me he equivocado. Además, da igual lo que haga, en mi fuero interno sé que de todas formas habríamos llegado a este callejón sin salida, ya fuera esta mañana o dentro de una semana, un mes o un año. Mejor que haya sifo tan pronto, antes de que le infligiese más dolor a Louis.

 

Lo imagino acurrucado en su pequeña cama blanca. Soy incapaz de visualizarlo en su nuevo apartamento ya que nunca he estado allí, pero sí en aquella habitación en Vancouver donde pasé una noche con él. Niego con la cabeza; fue la noche que mejor he dormido en años. El radiodespertador marca las dos de la madrugada. Llevo dos horas metido en la cama dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Respiro hondo, inhalo su aroma una vez más y cierro los ojos.

 

_Mami no me ve. Estoy delante de ella. No me ve. Está dormida con los ojos abiertos. O enferma._

_Oigo un tintineo. Son las llaves de él. Ha vuelto._

_Corro, me escondo y me hago pequeño debajo de la mesa de la cocina. He cogido mis coches._

_¡Bum! La puerta se cierra de golpe y me asusto._

_Veo a mami a través de mis dedos. Vuelve la cabeza y lo ve. Luego está dormida en el sofá. Él lleva las botas grandes con la hebilla brillante y está de pie junto a mami, gritando. Pega a mami con el cinturón._

_—¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta._

_Mami hace un ruido. Es como un quejido._

_—Para. No le pegues a mami. No le pegues más a mami._

_Corro hacia él y le pego y le pego y le pego._

_Pero él se ríe y me da un bofetón._

_¡No! Mami grita._

_—Eres una jodida puta._

_Mami se hace pequeña. Pequeña como yo. Y luego se calla._

_—Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta. Eres una jodida puta._

_Estoy debajo de la mesa. Tengo los dedos metidos en las orejas, y cierro los ojos. El ruido cesa. Él se da la vuelta y veo sus botas cuando irrumpe en la cocina. Lleva el cinturón y va dándose golpecitos en la pierna. Intenta encontrarme. Se agacha y sonríe. Huele mal. A tabaco y a alcohol y a asco._

_—Aquí estás, mierdecilla._

 

 

Un lamento escalofriante me despierta. Estoy empapado en sudor y tengo el corazón desbocado. Me incorporo de golpe en la cama.

 

Joder.

 

Ese quejido espantoso procedía de mí.

 

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarme intentando deshacerme del recuerdo del hedor a olor corporal, a whisky barato y a cigarrillos Camel rancios.

 

«Eres un maldito hijo de puta.»

 

Las palabras de Lou resuenan en mi cabeza.

 

Como las de él.

 

Joder.

 

No pude ayudar a la puta adicta al crack.

 

Lo intenté. Dios sabe que lo intenté.

 

«Aquí estás, mierdecilla.»

 

Pero he podido ayudar a Lou.

 

He dejado que se fuera.

 

Tenía que dejarle marchar.

 

No necesita toda esta mierda.

 

Echo un vistazo al despertador; son las tres y media de la madrugada. Me dirijo a la cocina y, después de beber un gran vaso de agua, me acerco al piano.

 

***

 

Vuelvo a despertar sobresaltado y esta vez la luz se filtra en la habitación. Los primeros albores de la mañana inundan la estancia. Estaba soñando con Louis: me besaba, tenía la lengua en mi boca, mis dedos se hundían en su pelo; y yo apretaba contra mí su maravilloso cuerpo, con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza.

 

¿Dónde está?

 

Por un dulce instante olvido todo lo ocurrido ayer… hasta que vuelvo a revivirlo.

 

Se ha ido.

 

Joder.

 

La prueba de mi deseo hace presión contra el colchón, pero el recuerdo de sus ojos alegres, enturbiados por el dolor y la humillación cuando se fue, hace que desaparezca el deseo.

 

Me siento como una mierda. Me tumbo de espaldas y me quedo mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza. Tengo todo el día por delante y, por primera vez en años, no sé qué hacer. Vuelvo a mirar qué hora es: las 5.58.

 

Mierda, más vale que salga a correr un rato.

 

***

 

La «Llegada de los Montesco y los Capuleto» de Prokófiev suena a todo volumen en mis oídos mientras mis pies golpean la acera en medio del silencio que impera en Fourth Avenue a primera hora de la mañana. Me duele todo: los pulmones me arden, tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar y una honda y sorda sensación de vacío me devora las entrañas. Por mucho que corra para dejar atrás este dolor, no lo consigo. Me detengo para cambiar de música y llenar los pulmones de un aire precioso. Me apetece algo… contundente. «Pump It», de los Black Eyed Peas, sí. Reanudo la carrera.

 

De pronto me encuentro en Vine Street y, aunque sé que es de locos, me hago ilusiones de verle. A medida que me aproximo a su calle, el pulso se me acelera aún más y se agudiza mi ansiedad. No estoy desesperado por verle… solo quiero comprobar que está bien. No, no es cierto. Necesito verle. Cuando llego a su calle, paso inquieto por delante de su edificio de apartamentos.

 

Todo está tranquilo —un Oldsmobile circula lentamente por la calzada y veo a un par de personas paseando unos perros—, pero no parece que haya señal de actividad en su apartamento. Cruzo la calle, me detengo un instante en la acera de enfrente y luego me quedo al resguardo de la entrada de un edificio de apartamentos para recuperar el aliento.

 

Las cortinas de una de las habitaciones están cerradas, y las de la otra, descorridas. Tal vez esa es la suya. Quizá sigue dormido… si es que está ahí, claro. Una escena angustiante se desarrolla en mi mente: anoche salió, se emborrachó, conoció a alguien…

 

No.

 

Siento la bilis en la boca. La idea de las manos de otro en su cuerpo, de que un gilipollas disfrute de su cálida sonrisa mientras consigue que se divierta, que se ría… que se corra. Tengo que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no tirar la puerta debajo de su apartamento y comprobar si está, y si está solo.

 

Tú te lo has buscado, Styles.

 

Olvídalo. Lou no es para ti.

 

Me calo la gorra de los Seahaws hasta que me cubre la cara y sigo corriendo por Western Avenue.

 

Mis celos son crudos y furiosos; llenan el vacío que se abre a mis pies. Odio esto… Remueve algo en lo más profundo de mi mente, pero no quiero saber de qué se trata. Corro más deprisa para huir de ese recuerdo, del dolor, de Louis Tomlinson.

 

El sol se pone sobre Seattle. Me levanto y me estiro. Llevo todo el día sentado delante del escritorio, en mi estudio, y ha sido productivo. Ros también ha trabajado duro... ha redactado un primer borrador de plan de negocio y un acuerdo de intenciones para la adquisición de SIP y ya me lo ha enviado.

 

Al menos podré seguir cuidando a Lou.

 

La idea me resulta dolorosa y atrayente a partes iguales.

 

He leído y comentado dos peticiones de patente, varios contratos y más especificaciones de diseño y, mientras he estado absorto en todos esos detalles, no he pensado en él. El pequeño planeador sigue sobre mi mesa, mofándose de mí, recordándome tiempos más felices, como escribió él. Lo imagino en la puerta de mi estudio, con una de mis camisetas, con las piernas al aire y todo ojos azules, justo antes de que me sedujera.

 

Otra novedad.

 

Le echo de menos.

 

Ya está… lo he admitido. Mire el móvil con la vana esperanza de que se haya puesto en contacto conmigo, pero veo que tengo un mensaje de texto de Zayn.

 

*¿Una cerveza, campeón?*

 

Contesto:

 

*No. Ocupado.*

 

Zay responde al instante.

 

*Pues que te den.*

 

Sí, que me den.

 

Nada de Lou; ni llamadas perdidas, ni e-mails, absolutamente nada. El vacío que devora mis entrañas se intensifica. No va a llamar. Quería irse. Quería alejarse de mí, y no puedo culparlo por ello.

 

Es lo mejor.

 

Me dirijo a la cocina para cambiar de aires.

 

Gail ha vuelto. La cocina está limpia y hay algo cocinándose en el fuego. Huele bien… pero no tengo hambre. Gail entra cuando estoy echando un vistazo a lo que está preparado.

 

—Buenas noches, señor.

 

—Gail.

 

Se detiene un instante, sorprendida. ¿Es por mí? Mierda, sí que debo de tener mala cara.

 

—¿Pollo a la cazadora? —pregunta, indecisa.

 

—Perfecto —mascullo.

 

—¿Para dos? —quiere saber.

 

Me la quedo mirando, y de pronto parece incómoda.

 

—Para uno.

 

—¿Diez minutos? —dice con voz temblorosa.

 

—Bien. —Mi tono es glacial.

 

Me doy la vuelta para irme.

 

—Señor Styles —me llama.

 

—¿Qué, Gail?

 

—No es nada, perdone que le moleste.

 

Se vuelve hacia los fogones para remover el pollo y yo salgo de la cocina. Voy a darme otra ducha.

 

Dios, incluso el personal se ha dado cuenta de que algo huele a podrido en la puta Dinamarca.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Lunes, 6 de junio de 2015**

 

Temo irme a la cama. Es más de medianoche y estoy cansado, pero me siento al piano y toco el adagio Bach Marcello una y otra vez. Al recordar a Lou con la cabeza reposando sobre mi hombro, casi puedo notar su dulce fragancia.

 

Venga ya, ¡dijo que lo intentaría!

 

Dejo de tocar y me cubro la cabeza con ambas manos. Al apoyarme sobre los codos aporreo el teclado y suenan dos acordes discordantes. Dijo que lo intentaría, pero a la mínima se ha dado por vencido.

 

Y ha salido corriendo.

 

¿Por qué le pegué tan fuerte?

 

En mi fuero interno conozco la respuesta: porque él me lo pidió, y yo fui demasiado impetuoso y egoísta para resistir la tentación. Seducido por su desafío, aproveché la oportunidad para colocarnos a ambos donde yo deseaba estar. Él no usó ninguna palabra de seguridad, y le hice más daño del que podía soportar... cuando le había prometido que jamás lo haría.

 

Soy un completo gilipollas.

 

¿Cómo podría volver a confiar en mí después de eso? Es normal que se haya marchado.

 

Además, ¿por qué narices iba a querer estar conmigo?

 

Se me pasa por la cabeza emborracharme. No lo he hecho desde que tenía quince años. Bueno, sí, una vez, a los veintiuno. No soporto perder el control; sé lo que el alcohol puede hacerle a uno. Me estremezco y cierro la mente a esos recuerdos, y decido que es lo mejor que me vaya a dormir.

 

Tumbado en la cama, rezo por no soñar nada. Pero, si tengo que soñar, quiero que sea con él.

 

 

_Hoy mami está muy guapa. Se sienta y me deja que le cepille el pelo. Me mira en el espejo y pone esa sonrisa especial. La sonrisa especial que tiene para mí. Se oye un ruido fuerte. Algo se ha roto. Es él, ha vuelto. ¡No!_

_—¿Dónde coño estás, puta? He traído a un amigo que te necesita. Tiene pasta._

_Mami se pone de pie, me coge de la mano y me empuja dentro del armario. Me siento sobre sus zapatos y procuro estar callado mientras me tapo las orejas y cierro los ojos con fuerza. La ropa huele a mami. Me gusta su olor. Me gusta estar aquí. A salvo de él. Está gritando._

_—¿Dónde está ese puto mequetrefe?_

_Me ha cogido del pelo y me saca del armario._

_—No quiero que estropees la fiesta, mierdecilla._

_Le pega una bofetada fuerte a mami._

_—Házselo bien a mi amigo y te conseguiré un pico, puta._

_Mami me mira con lágrimas en los ojos. No llores, mami. Otro hombre entra en la habitación. Un hombre grande con el pelo sucio. El hombre grande le sonríe a mami. Me llevan a la otra habitación. Él me tira al suelo de un empujón y me hago daño en las rodillas._

_—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mocoso de mierda?_

_Huele mal. Huele a cerveza y está fumando un cigarrillo._

 

 

Despierto. El corazón me va a cien, como si hubiera recorrido cuarenta manzanas a todo correr para escapar de los perros del infierno. Salto de la cama mientras entierro el sueño en lo más recóndito de mi conciencia y me apresuro a ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

 

Necesito ver a Atkin. Las pesadillas son cada vez peores. No las tenía cuando Louis dormía a mi lado.

 

Mierda.

 

Nunca me había dormido con ninguno de mis sumisos. Bueno, nunca me había apetecido hacerlo. ¿Es porque me daba miedo que me tocaran durante la noche? No lo sé. Hizo falta que un chico inocente se emborrachara para demostrarme lo apacible y agradable que puede llegar a ser.

 

Sí que había mirado a mis sumisos mientras dormían, pero siempre con el propósito de despertarlos para obtener un poco de alivio sexual.

 

Recuerdo haber estado horas enteras observando a Lou dormido en el Heathman. Cuanto más lo miraba, más guapo me parecía: su piel resplandecía bajo la tenue luz, su flequillo oscuro cayéndole por la frente y las pestañas le temblaban mientras dormía. Tenía la boca entreabierta y se le veían los dientes, y también la lengua al pasársela por los labios. Simplemente observarlo fue una experiencia de lo más excitante. Y cuando por fin me puse a dormir a su lado, escuchando su respiración regular, contemplando cómo subía y bajaba su pecho cada vez que tomaba aire, dormí bien, muy bien.

 

Entro en el estudio y cojo el planeador. El simple hecho de verlo me arranca una sonrisa de ternura y me reconforta. Me siento orgulloso de haberlo construido, y a la vez ridículo por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Fue su último regalo para mí. El primero desde que empezó a ser… ¿qué?

 

Claro. Él mismi.

 

Se había sacrificado a sí mismo para satisfacer mis necesidades, mi ansia, mi lujuria, mi ego; mi puto ego malherido.

 

Mierda. ¿Desaparecerá alguna vez este dolor?

 

Aunque me siento un poco tonto al hacerlo, me llevo el planeador a la cama.

 

***

 

—¿Qué le apetece desayunar, señor?

 

—Solo un café, Gail.

 

La señora Jones duda.

 

—Señor, ayer noche no se comió la cena.

 

—¿Y qué?

 

—Que igual se pone enfermo.

 

—Gail, solo un café. Por favor. —Con eso la hago callar. No es asunto suyo.

 

Ella frunce los labios, pero asiente y se vuelve hacia la Gaggia. Me dirijo al estudio para recoger los documentos de la oficina y buscar un sobre acolchado.

 

***

 

Llamo a Ros por teléfono desde el coche.

 

—Buen trabajo con los preparativos para SIP, pero hace falta revisar el plan de negocio. Vamos a hacer una oferta.

 

—Harry, es demasiado pronto.

 

—Quiero que nos demos prisa. Te he enviado por e-mail mi opinión sobre el precio de la oferta. Estaré en la oficina a partir de las siete y media; nos reuniremos allí.

 

—Si estás seguro…

 

—Lo estoy.

 

—De acuerdo, llamaré a Andrea para que programe esa reunión. Tengo las estadísticas de la comparativa entre Detroit y Savannah.

 

—¿Y cuál es la conclusión?

 

—Detroit.

 

—Ya.

 

Mierda. No ha salido Savannah.

 

—Hablamos luego.

 

Cuelgo. Me arrellano en el asiento trasero del Audi y le doy vueltas a la cabeza mientras Higgins se abre paso a toda velocidad entre el tráfico. Me pregunto cómo se las arreglará Louis para desplazarse hasta el trabajo esta mañana. A lo mejor ayer compró un coche, aunque lo dudo, y no sé por qué. Me pregunto si está tan hecho polvo como yo; espero que no. Tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que yo no era más que un ridículo capricho pasajero.

 

Es imposible que me quiera.

 

Y menos ahora, desde luego, después de todo lo que le he hecho. Nadie me había dicho jamás que me quería, excepto mis padres, claro, pero incluso ellos lo hacen por su sentido del deber. Me viene a la mente la palabrería de Atkin sobre la incondicionalidad del amor parental, aun cuando se trata de niños adoptados, pero nunca me ha convencido. Para ellos no he sido más que una decepción.

 

—¿Señor Styles?

 

—Lo siento, ¿qué pasa?

 

Higgins me ha pillado fuera de juego. Ha abierto la puerta del coche y está esperando a que salga con cara de preocupación.

 

—Hemos llegado, señor.

 

Mierda… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

 

—Gracias. Ya te diré a qué hora tienes que venir a buscarme por la tarde.

 

Céntrate, Styles.

 

***

 

Andrea y Olivia me miran cuando salgo del ascensor. Olivia pestañea y se coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Dios, estoy hasta el gorro de esa idiota. Tendré que pedirles a los de Recursos Humanos que la trasladen a otro departamento.

 

—Un café, Olivia, por favor… y también un cruasán.

 

La chica se levanta de inmediato para seguir mis instrucciones.

 

—Andrea, ponme al teléfono con Welch, con Barney, luego con Atkin y después con Claude Bastille. No quiero que me moleste nadie, ni siquiera mi madre. A menos que… A menos que llame Louis Tomlinson, ¿entendido?

 

—Sí, señor. ¿Quiere que revisemos ahora la agenda?

 

—No, antes necesito tomarme un café y comer algo.

 

Miro con mala cara a Olivia, que avanza hacia el ascensor a la velocidad de un caracol.

 

—Sí, señor Styles —dice Andrea tras de mí cuando ya estoy abriendo la puerta de mi despacho.

 

Saco del maletín el sobre acolchado que contiene mi posesión más preciada: el planeador. Lo coloco sobre el escritorio, y a mi mente acude el señor Tomlinson.

 

Esta mañana se estrena en su nuevo empleo, conocerá a personas nuevas… hombres nuevos. La idea me resulta dolorosa. Me olvidará.

 

No, no me olvidará. Siempre se recuerda a la primera persona con quien se ha follado, ¿verdad? Siempre ocuparé un lugar en su memoria, aunque solo sea por eso. Pero yo no quiero ser un simple recuerdo; quiero que me tenga presente. Necesito que me tenga presenta. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

 

Llaman a la puerta y aparece Andrea.

 

—El café y los cruasanes que ha pedido, señor Styles.

 

—Pasa.

 

Se apresura a acercarse y su mirada recae en el planeador, pero tiene la sensatez de morderse la lengua. Deja el desayuno sobre el escritorio.

 

Café solo. Buen trabajo, Andrea.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Les he dejado mensajes a Welch, Barney y Bastille. Atkin llamará dentro de cinco minutos.

 

—Bien. Quiero que canceles todos los compromisos sociales que tengo para esta semana. Nada de comidas, y nada de asistir a ningún acto por la noche. Arréglatelas para ponerme con Barney y busca el teléfono de una buena floristería.

 

Lo va anotando todo como puede en su libreta.

 

—Señor, solemos trabajar con Arcadia’s Roses. ¿Quiere que les pida que manden algún ramo de su parte?

 

—No, pásame el número, me encargaré personalmente. Eso es todo.

 

Ella asiente y se apresura a marcharse, como si no viera la hora de salir de mi despacho. Al cabo de un momento suena el teléfono. Es Barney.

 

—Barney, necesito que me hagas un pie para una maqueta de planeador.

 

***

 

Entre reunión y reunión llamo a la floristería y encargo dos docenas de rosas blancas para Lou. Pido que las entreguen en su casa por la noche; así no lo incomodo ni lo molesto mientras trabaja.

 

Y no podrá olvidarse de mí.

 

—¿Quiere que incluyamos algún mensaje con las flores, señor? —pregunta la florista.

 

¿Un mensaje para Lou?

 

¿Y qué le digo?

 

Vuelve. Lo siento. No te pegaré más.

 

Las palabras brotan en mi mente de forma espontánea y me obligan a arrugar la frente.

 

—Mmm… Algo como: «Felicidades por tu primer día en el trabajo. Espero que haya ido bien. —Miro el planeador en el escritorio—. Y gracias por el planeador. Has sido muy amable. Ocupa un lugar preferente en mi mesa. Harry».

 

La florista me lee la nota.

 

Maldita sea, no expresa nada de lo que quiero decirle.

 

—¿Será todo, señor Styles?

 

—Sí. Gracias.

 

—De nada, señor, y que tenga un buen día.

 

Le lanzo una mirada asesina al teléfono. Un buen día, y una mierda.

 

***

 

—Oye, tío, ¿qué te pasa? —Claude levanta su miserable trasero del suelo, donde lo he hecho aterrizar de un puñetazo—. Esta tarde estás que muerdes, Styles.

 

Se levanta despacio, con la elegancia de un gato grande que tantea de nuevo a su presa. Estamos entrenándonos a solas en el gimnasio del sótano de Styles House.

 

—Estoy cabreado —suelto entre dientes.

 

Él mantiene el semblante impasible mientras nos movemos en círculo.

 

—No es buena idea subirte al ring si tienes la cabeza en otro sitio —dice Claude, divertido pero sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

 

—Pues a mí me está ayudando.

 

—Más a la izquierda. Protégete la derecha. El brazo más arriba, Styles.

 

Me ataca con un golpe cruzado, me da en el hombro y a punto estoy de perder el equilibrio y caerme.

 

—Concéntrate, Styles. Aquí no te traigas todas esas mierdas de tu vida de ejecutivo. ¿O es por una tía? ¿Por fin un culo de los buenos te tiene bien pillado? —Me mira con sorna provocándome.

 

Y funciona: le doy una patada a media altura y un puñetazo con todo el peso del cuerpo, y otro más, y él retrocede tambaleándose mientras sus cortas rastas se agitan.

 

—Métete en tus putos asuntos, Bastille.

 

—Vaya, te he dado donde más te duele —alardea Claude, en un tono triunfal.

 

De repente repite el golpe cruzado, pero yo me anticipo a su acción y lo bloqueo atacando con un puñetazo y una patada rápida. Esta vez se echa para atrás de un salto, impresionado.

 

—No sé qué mierda está pasando en tu pequeño mundo privilegiado, Styles, pero funciona. Quédate con ello.

 

Voy a derribarlo, ya lo creo. Arremeto contra él.

 

***

 

De vuelta a casa encontramos poco tráfico.

 

—Higgins, ¿podemos hacer una parada?

 

—¿Adónde vamos?

 

—¿Puedes pasar por el apartamento del señor Tomlinson?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Me he acostumbrado a este dolor; está siempre presente, como un zumbido en el oído. Durante las reuniones se hace más débil y resulta menos molesto; pero, cuando estoy a solas con mis pensamientos, se intensifica y me desgarra por dentro. ¿Cuánto va a durar?

 

A medida que nos acercamos a su edificio, el corazón se me ralentiza.

 

A lo mejor le veo.

 

La posibilidad me hace vibrar de emoción y me incomoda al mismo tiempo. Y me doy cuenta de que, desde que se marchó, tan solo he pensado en él. Su ausencia es mi compañera permanente.

 

—Conduce despacio —le indico a Higgins cuando nos acercamos más.

 

Las luces están encendidas.

 

¡Se encuentra en casa!

 

Espero que esté solo, y que me eche de menos.

 

¿Habrá recibido las flores que le he mandado?

 

Me entran ganas de mirar el teléfono para comprobar si me ha enviado algún mensaje, pero no puedo apartar la mirada de su ventana; no quiero perderme la oportunidad de verlo. ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará pensando en mí? Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido el primer día de trabajo.

 

—¿Otra vez, señor? —pregunta Higgins mientras, lentamente, dejamos atrás el edificio.

 

—No —digo exhalando. No era consciente de que había contenido la respiración.

 

Mientras regresamos al Escala, reviso los e-mails y los mensajes de texto con la esperanza de encontrar alguno de él… pero no hay nada. Veo un mensaje de texto de Caroline.

 

*¿Estás bien?*

 

Hago como si no lo hubiera recibido.

 

***

 

En mi apartamento no se oye un solo ruido. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. La ausencia de Louis ha acentuado ese silencio.

 

Doy un sorbo de coñac mientras me dirijo a la biblioteca con aire apático. Qué ironía que no le haya enseñado jamás esta habitación con el amor que siente por la literatura… Tengo la esperanza de hallar un poco de consuelo en este lugar, puesto que no alberga ningún recuerdo de nosotros. Reviso todos mis libros, bien catalogados y colocados en las estanterías, y mi mirada se desvía hacia la mesa de billar. ¿Jugará Lou al billar? No lo creo.

 

Me asalta una imagen de él recostado desnudo sobre el paño verde. Puede que aquí no haya recuerdos de los dos, pero mi mente es más que capaz y está más que encantada de crear vívidas y eróticas imágenes del encantador señor Tomlinson.

 

No puedo soportarlo.

 

Doy otro trago de coñac y salgo de la habitación.

 

  

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Martes, 7 de junio de 2015**

 

_Estamos follando. Follando duro. En el suelo del baño. Es mío. Me hundo en él, una y otra vez. Me deleito con él: su tacto, su olor, su sabor. Lo sujeto por el pelo para que no pueda moverse. Lo sujeto por el culo. Sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Lo tengo inmovilizado. Me envuelve como si fuera seda. Sus manos me tiran del pelo. Ah, sí. Me siento en casa, él es mi hogar. Aquí es donde quiero estar... dentro de él..._

_Él... es... mío. Cuando se corre, sus músculos se tensan, aprisionan mi miembro, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Córrete para mí! Grita, y yo lo sigo... Oh, sí, mi dulce, dulce Louis. Sonríe, somnoliento, saciado... oh, y tan sexy..._

_Se levanta y me mira con esa sonrisa juguetona en los labios, luego me aparta y retrocede unos pasos sin decir nada. Lo cojo de la mano y estamos en el cuarto de juegos. Lo sujeto sobre el banco. Levanto el cinturón para castigarlo... y él desaparece. Está junto a la puerta. Pálido, conmocionado y triste, y se aleja como flotando... La puerta ya no está, y él se aleja más aún. Alarga las manos en un gesto de súplica._

_—Ven conmigo —susurra, pero sigue retrocediendo y desvaneciéndose… desapareciendo frente a mis ojos… evaporándose… Se ha ido._

_—¡No! —grito—. ¡No!_

_Pero no tengo voz. No tengo nada. Estoy mudo. Mudo… otra vez._

 

 

Despierto aturdido.

 

 

Mierda, ha sido un sueño. Otro sueño vívido.

 

Aunque diferente.

 

¡Dios! Mi cuerpo está todo pegajoso. Por un instante revivo una sensación que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, una sensación de miedo y euforia… pero ahora ya no pertenezco a Caroline.

 

¡Madre de Dios! Ha sido una corrida monumental. No me pasaba esto desde que tenía… ¿cuántos años?, ¿quince?, ¿dieciséis?

 

Sigo acostado, a oscuras, asqueado de mí mismo. Me quito la camiseta y me limpio con ella. Hay semen por todas partes. Me sorprendo sonriendo, a pesar de la dolorosa sensación de pérdida que siento. El sueño erótico ha merecido la pena. El resto… joder. Me doy la vuelta y sigo durmiendo.

 

 

_Él se ha ido. Mami está sentada en el sofá. Callada. Mira la pared y a veces parpadea. Me pongo delante de ella, pero no me ve. Muevo una mano y entonces me ve, pero me hace un gesto para que me vaya. No, renacuajo, ahora no. Él le hace daño a mami. Me hace daño a mí. Me duele la barriga, vuelve a tener hambre. Estoy en la cocina, busco galletas. Acerco la silla al armario y me subo. Encuentro una caja de galletas saladas. Es lo único que hay en el armario. Me siento en la silla y abro la caja. Quedan dos. Me las como. Están buenas. Lo oigo. Ha vuelto. Salto de la silla, voy corriendo a mi habitación y me meto en la cama. Me hago el dormido. Él me clava un dedo._

_—Quédate aquí, mierdecilla. Voy a follarme a la puta de tu madre. No quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara el resto de la noche, ¿lo entiendes?_

_No le contesto y me da una bofetada._

_—O te quemo, pequeño capullo._

_No. No. Eso no me gusta. No me gusta que me queme. Duele._

_—¿Lo pillas, retrasado?_

_Sé que quiere que llore. Pero es difícil. No consigo hacer el sonido. Me da un puñetazo…_

 

 

Vuelvo a despertar sobresaltado y jadeando, y me quedo tumbado a la pálida luz del amanecer esperando a que se me calme el corazón, intentando deshacerme del acre sabor a miedo que tengo en la boca.

 

Él te salvó de esta mierda, Styles.

 

No revivías el dolor de estos recuerdos cuando él estaba contigo. ¿Por qué has dejado que se marchase?

 

Miro el reloj: las 5.15. Hora de salir a correr.

 

***

 

Su edificio tiene una apariencia lúgubre en la penumbra; aún no le alcanzan los primeros rayos de sol: una estampa apropiada que refleja mi estado de ánimo. Su apartamento está a oscuras, aunque las cortinas de la habitación en la que me fijé ayer permanecen echadas. Debe de ser su dormitorio.

 

Confío desesperadamente en que está durmiendo solo ahí arriba. Le imagino acurrucado en su cama de hierro forjado blanco; Lou hecho una pequeña bola. ¿Estará soñando conmigo? ¿Le provocaré pesadillas? ¿Me habrá olvidado?

 

Nunca me había sentido tan desgraciado, ni siquiera de adolescente. Tal vez ante de ser un Styles... Mi memoria retrocede de nuevo. No, no... pesadillas estando despierto no, por favor. Esto es demasiado. Me pongo la capucha, me escondo en el portal de enfrente y me apoyo en la pared de granito. Me asalta el espantoso y fugaz pensamiento de que podría pasarme aquí una semana, un mes... ¿un año? Vigilando, esperando conseguir al menos un atisbo del chico que era mío. Duele. Me he convertido en lo que él siempre me ha acusado ser: en su acosador.

 

No puedo seguir así. Tengo que verle, comprobar que está bien. Necesito borrar la última imagen que conservo de él: herido, humillado, derrotado... y dejándome.

 

Tengo que idear la forma de conseguirlo.

 

***

 

De vuelta en el Escala, Gail me mira impasible.

 

—Yo no he pedido esto —le digo al ver la tortilla que acaba de dejarme delante.

 

—Entonces la tiraré, señor Styles —dice, y alarga una mano para coger el plato.

 

Sabe que no soporto que se derroche la comida, pero no tiemble ante mi mirada fulminante.

 

—Lo ha hecho a propósito, señora Jones. —Qué mujer más entrometida.

 

Ella sonríe, una sonrisa breve y triunfal. Frunzo el ceño, pero no se inmuta y, con el recuerdo de la pesadilla de esta noche aún latente, devoro el desayuno.

 

***

 

¿Podría sencillamente llamar a Lou para saludarle? ¿Me contestaría? Mi mirada se posa en el planeador que tengo sobre el escritorio. Él me pidió una ruptura definitiva, y debería respetar su decisión y no molestarle. Pero quiero oír su voz. Sopeso un instante la idea de llamarle y colgar, solo para oírle.

 

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien, Harry?

 

—Perdona, Ros, ¿decías algo?

 

—Estás muy distraído. Nunca te había visto así.

 

—Estoy bien —contesto en un tono seco. Mierda. Céntrate, Styles—. ¿Qué decías?

 

Ros me mira recelosa.

 

—Decía que SIP tiene problemas financieros más graves de lo que creíamos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante?

 

—Sí. —Mi voz es vehemente—. Estoy seguro.

 

—Su equipo vendrá mañana por la tarde para firmar el preacuerdo.

 

—Bien. ¿Novedades sobre nuestra propuesta para Alexander Edwards?

 

***

 

Reflexiono mientras miro a Higgins a través de las tablillas de madera del estor; ha aparcado delante de la consulta de Atkin. Falta poco para que anochezca y sigo pensando el Lou.

 

—Harry, estoy encantado de aceptar tu dinero y de verte mirar por la ventana, pero no creo que las vistas sean el motivo que te ha traído aquí —dice Atkin.

 

Me vuelvo hacia él y lo encuentro mirándome con aire de cortés expectación. Suspiro y me dirijo al diván.

 

—Las pesadillas han vuelto. Y son más aterradoras que nunca.

 

Atkin arquea una ceja.

 

—¿Las mismas?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —Ladea la cabeza esperando mi respuesta. Al ver que guardo silencio, añade—: Harry, pareces hundido. Ha ocurrido algo.

 

Me siento como con Caroline; una parte de mí no quiere contárselo, porque entonces se volverá real.

 

—He conocido a un chico.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Me ha dejado.

 

Parece sorprendido.

 

—Ya te habían dejado otras veces. ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?

 

Lo miro inexpresivo.

 

¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? Porque Louis era distinto.

 

Mis pensamientos se confunden y se emborronan formando un tapiz colorido y confuso: él no era un sumiso. No teníamos contrato. Era sexualmente inexperto. Era el primer hombre al que deseaba por algo más que el sexo. Dios… he experimentado tantas cosas nuevas con él: el primero con el que he dormido, el primero virgen, el primero que ha conocido a mi familia, el primero que ha volado en el Charlie Tango, el primero al que he llevado a planear.

 

Sí… distinto.

 

Atkin me arranca de mi ensimismamiento.

 

—Es una pregunta sencilla, Harry.

 

—Le  echo de menos.

 

Su expresión sigue trasmitiendo afabilidad y preocupación, pero no comenta nada.

 

—¿Nunca habías echado de menos a las personas con las que habías mantenido relaciones?

 

—No.

 

—Entonces había algo diferente en él —concluye.

 

Me encojo de hombros, pero insiste.

 

—¿Has mantenido una relación contractual con él? ¿Era un sumiso?

 

—Confiaba en que acabaría siéndolo. Pero eso no iba con él.

 

Atkin frunce el ceño.

 

—No entiendo.

 

—He quebrantado una de mis normas. Perseguí a ese chico creyendo que le interesaría, pero no iba con él.

 

—Explícame qué ha pasado.

 

Las compuertas se abren y le cuento los acontecimientos del último mes, desde la aparición de Louis en mi despacho hasta el momento en que se marchó, la mañana del pasado sábado.

 

—Ya veo. Has tenido experiencias muy intensas desde la última vez que hablamos. —Me observa frotándose el mentón—. Hay muchas cuestiones aquí, Harry. Pero ahora mismo vamos a centrarnos en cómo te sentiste cuando te dijo que te quería.

 

Tomo aire, pero el miedo me atenaza las entrañas.

 

—Aterrado —susurro.

 

—Claro. —Sacude la cabeza—. No eres el monstruo que crees ser; eres digno de afecto, Harry. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, por mucho que opines lo contrario.

 

Le miro inexpresivo, obviando su perogrullada.

 

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora? —pregunta.

 

Perdido. Me siento perdido.

 

—Le echo de menos. Quiero verlo.

 

Vuelvo a estar en el confesionario admitiendo mis pecados: la necesidad oscura, oscurísima, que siento de él, como si fuera una adicción.

 

—De modo que, a pesar del hecho de que, tal como tú lo percibes, él no podía satisfacer tus necesidades, le echas de menos.

 

—Sí. No es solo una percepción, Tom. Él no puede ser lo que yo quiero, y yo no puedo ser lo que él quiere.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—Se marchó.

 

—Se marchó porque lo azotaste con un cinturón. ¿Puedes culparle por no compartir tus gustos?

 

—No.

 

—¿Te has planteado probar a mantener una relación a su manera?

 

¿Qué? Lo miro con sorpresa.

 

—¿Te resulta satisfactorias las relaciones sexuales con él? —añade.

 

—Mucho.

 

—¿Te gustaría repetir?

 

¿Volver a hacérselo? ¿Y ver de nuevo cómo se marcha?

 

—No.

 

—¿Y por qué?

 

—Porque no es lo suyo. Le hice daño. Le hice mucho daño… y él no puede… no querrá… —Hago una pausa—. Él no disfruta con eso. Se enfadó. Se enfadó mucho, joder. —Su expresión, esa mirada herida, me perseguirá mucho tiempo… Y no quiero volver a ser la causa de esa mirada.

 

—¿Estás sorprendido?

 

Niego con la cabeza.

 

—Se puso furioso —susurro—. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

 

—¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso?

 

—Impotente.

 

—Un sentimiento que ya conoces —dice.

 

—¿Qué ya conozco…? —¿A qué se refiere?

 

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¿Tu pasado?

 

Su pregunta me pilla desprevenido.

 

Mierda, hemos hablado de esto mil veces.

 

—No, en absoluto. Es diferente. La relación que tuve con la señora Flack fue completamente distinta.

 

—No me refería a la señora Flack.

 

—¿A qué te referías? —Mi voz se ha reducido a un susurro, porque de pronto veo adónde quiere ir a parar.

 

—Ya lo sabes.

 

Intento coger aire, abrumado por la rabia impotente de un niño indefenso. Sí. La rabia profunda y desquiciante… y el miedo. La oscuridad es como un torbellino furioso dentro de mí.

 

—No es lo mismo —mascullo esforzándome por contener mi ira.

 

—No, cierto —concede Atkin.

 

Pero la imagen de Louis enfadado me asalta sin previo aviso.

 

«¿Esto es lo que te gusta de verdad? ¿Verme así?»

 

Y aplaca mi cólera.

 

—Sé lo que estás intentando hacer, doctor, pero es una comparación injusta. Me pidió que se lo mostrara. Es mayor de edad, por el amor de Dios. Podría haber utilizado la palabra de seguridad. Podría haberme pedido que parase, pero no lo hizo.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Levanta una mano—. Solo trato de ilustrar crudamente un hecho, Harry. Estás muy enfadado, y tienes derecho a estarlo. No voy a discutir todo eso ahora. Es evidente que estás sufriendo, y el principal objetivo de estas sesiones es conseguir que te aceptes a ti mismo y te sientas mejor. —Hace una pausa—. Ese chico…

 

—Louis —musito, enfurruñado.

 

—Louis. Es obvio que ha tenido un profundo efecto en ti. Su decisión de marcharse ha reavivado tus problemas con el abandono y el síndrome de estrés postraumático. Es incuestionable que significa mucho más para ti de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

 

Respiro hondo; estoy muy tenso. ¿Ese es el motivo por el que esto resulta tan doloroso? ¿Porque él significa más, mucho más?

 

—Necesitas centrarte en dónde quieres estar —prosigue Atkin—. Y yo diría que quieres estar con ese chico. Le echas de menos. ¿Quieres estar con él?

 

¿Estar con Lou?

 

—Sí —susurro.

 

—Entonces debes concentrarte en ese objetivo. En eso consiste lo que hemos estado machacando estas últimas sesiones de SFBT: terapia breve centrada en soluciones. Si está enamorado de ti, tal como te he dicho, también debe de estar sufriendo. Así que repito mi pregunta: ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de mantener una relación más convencional con ese chico?

 

—No.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque nunca he pensado que pudiera ser capaz.

 

—Bueno, si él no está preparado para ser tu sumiso, no puedes asumir el papel de amo.

 

Lo miro, furioso. No es un papel: es quien soy. Y, como salido de la nada, me viene a la memoria un correo de Louis. Mis palabras: «Lo que parece que no te queda claro es que, en una relación amo/sumiso, es el sumiso el que tiene todo el poder. Tú, es este caso. Te lo voy a repetir: eres tú el que tiene todo el poder. No yo.» si él no está dispuesto a hacerlo… entonces yo no puedo.

 

Siento una punzada de esperanza en el pecho.

 

¿Podría?

 

¿Podría mantener una relación vainilla con Louis?

 

Se me eriza el vello.

 

Joder. Es posible.

 

Si pudiera, ¿volvería conmigo?

 

—Harry, has demostrado ser una persona extraordinariamente competente, pese a tus problemas. Eres un individuo fuera de lo común. En cuanto te planteas un objetivo, vas directo hacia él y lo consigues… por lo general superando tus propias expectativas. Escuchándote hoy, está claro que te habías propuesto llevar a Louis hasta donde tú querías que estuviera, pero sin tener en cuenta su inexperiencia y sus sentimientos. Tengo la impresión de que has estado tan centrado en tu objetivo que te has perdido el viaje que estabais iniciando juntos.

 

El último mes destella ante mí como un fogonazo: su aparición en mi despacho, su bochorno en Payne’s, sus correos ingeniosos y mordaces, su lengua viperina… su risa… su discreta fortaleza y su coraje; y pienso que he disfrutado de hasta el último minuto, de cada segundo, exasperante, ameno, divertido, sensual, carnal… Sí, he disfrutado de todo. Hemos vivido un viaje fascinante, los dos… Bueno, al menos yo.

 

Mis pensamientos dan un giro más oscuro.

 

Él no conoce las honduras de mi depravación, la oscuridad de mi alma, el monstruo que oculto… Tal vez debería dejarle en paz.

 

No soy digno de él. No puede estar enamorado de mí.

 

Pero, aun así, sé que carezco de la fuerza necesaria para permanecer separado de Lou… si es que él quiere tenerme cerca.

 

Atkin reclama mi atención.

 

—Harry, piensa en ello. Ahora se nos ha acabado el tiempo. Quiero verte dentro de unos días y hablar de las demás cuestiones que has mencionado. Le diré a Janet que llame a Andrea y le pida una cita. —Se pone en pie, y sé que ha llegado la hora de irse.

 

—Me has dado mucho en que pensar —confieso.

 

—No estaría haciendo mi trabajo si no fuera así. Solo unos días, Harry. Aún tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

 

Me estrecha la mano brindándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y yo me marcho con un brote de esperanza.

 

***

 

Contemplo desde la terraza la noche en Seattle. Aquí arriba estoy a un paso y a la vez lejos de todo. ¿Cómo lo llamo él?

 

Mi torre de marfil.

 

Suelo encontrarlo sosegador… pero últimamente mi sosiego mental ha quedado hecho añicos a manos de cierto joven de ojos azules.

 

«¿Te has planteado probar a mantener una relación a su manera?» Las palabras de Atkin regresan y sugieren muchas posibilidades.

 

¿Podría recuperarlo? La idea me aterra.

 

Tomo un sorbo de coñac. ¿Por qué querría volver conmigo? Y yo ¿podría convertirme en lo que él desea? No pienso perder la esperanza. Necesito encontrar el modo de conseguirlo.

 

Lo necesito a él.

 

Algo me sobresalta… un movimiento, una sombra en la periferia de mi visión. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué demonios…? Me vuelvo hacia la sombra, pero no hay nada. Vaya, ahora me imagino cosas. Apuro el coñac y vuelvo al salón.


	24. Chapter 24

**Miércoles, 8 de junio de 2015**

 

_¡Mami! ¡Mami!_

_Mami está dormida en el suelo. Lleva mucho tiempo dormida. La sacudo. No se despierta. La llamo. No se despierta. Él no está y aun así mami no se despierta._

_Tengo mucha sed. En la cocina acerco una silla al fregadero y bebo. El agua me salpica el jersey. El jersey está sucio. Mami sigue dormida._

_—¡Mami, despierta!_

_No se mueve. Está muy quieta. Y fría. Cojo mi mantita y la tapo. Luego me tumbo en la alfombra verde y pegajosa a su lado._

_Me duele la barriga. Tiene hambre, pero mami sigue dormida. Tengo dos coches de juguete. Uno rojo. Otro amarillo. El coche verde ya no está. Corren por el suelo cerca de donde duerme mami. Creo que mami está enferma. Busco algo para comer. Encuentro guisantes en el congelador. Están fríos. Me los como muy despacio. Hacen que me duela el estómago. Me echo a dormir al lado de mami. Ya no hay guisantes. En el congelador hay algo más. Huele raro. Lo pruebo con la lengua y se me queda pegada. Me lo como lentamente. Sabe mal. Bebo agua. Juego con los coches y me duermo al lado de mami. Mami está muy fría y no se despierta. La puerta se abre con un estruendo. Tapo a mami con la mantita._

_—Joder. ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? Puta descerebrada… Mierda. Joder. Quítate de mi vista, niño de mierda._

_Me da una patada y yo me golpeo la cabeza con el suelo. Me duele. Llama a alguien y se va. Cierra con llave. Me tumbo al lado de mami. Me duele la cabeza. Ha vendo una señora policía. No. No. No. No me toques. No me toques. Quiero quedarme con mami. No. Aléjate de mí. La señora policía coge mi mantita y me lleva. Grito. ¡Mami! ¡Mami! Quiero a mami. Las palabras se van. No puedo decirlas. Mami no puede oírme. No tengo palabras._

Despierto con la respiración agitada, jadeando en busca de aire y mirando alrededor. Oh, gracias a Dios… estoy en mi cama. El miedo remite lentamente. Tengo veintisiete años, no cuatro. Esta mierda tiene que acabar.

 

Tenía controladas las pesadillas. Quizá una cada dos semanas, pero nada parecido a esto… noche tras noche.

 

Desde que él se marchó.

 

Me tumbo de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo. Cuando él estaba a mi lado, dormía bien. Le necesito en mi vida, en mi cama. Era el día de mi noche. Voy a recuperarle.

 

¿Cómo?

 

«¿Te has planteado probar a mantener una relación a su manera?»

 

Quiere flores y corazones. ¿Puedo darle eso? Frunzo el ceño intentando recordar los momentos románticos de mi vida… Y no hay nada… salvo con Lou. El «más». El vuelo en planeador, el IHOP y el trayecto en el Charlie Tango.

 

Quizá sí pueda hacerlo. Intento volver a dormir con un mantra en mi cabeza: «Es mío. Es mío»… Y lo huelo, siento su piel suave, saboreo sus labios y oigo sus gemidos. Exhausto, me sumo en un sueño erótico repleto de Lou.

 

Despierto de golpe. Tengo el vello erizado y por un instante me parece que lo que me ha sobresaltado está fuera y no dentro. Me incorporo y me froto la cabeza mientras paseo la mirada por el dormitorio.

 

A pesar del sueño carnal, mi cuerpo se ha comportado. Caroline estaría satisfecha. Ayer me envió un mensaje, pero es la última persona con la que quiero hablar… Solo hay una cosa que quiero hacer ahora mismo. Me levanto y me pongo la ropa de correr.

 

Voy a vigilar a Lou.

 

***

 

En su calle reina el silencio salvo por el rumor de un camión de reparto y el silbido desafinado de un solitario viandante que pasea al perro. No se ve luz en el apartamento; las cortinas de su habitación están echadas. Observo discretamente desde mi escondrijo de acosador, sin dejar de mirar las ventanas ni de pensar. Necesito un plan, un plan para recuperarlo.

 

Cuando la luz del amanecer ilumina su ventana, subo al máximo el volumen del iPod y, con Moby atronando en los oídos, corro de vuelta al Escala.

 

—Tomaré un cruasán, señora Jones.

 

No sale de su sorpresa, y yo arqueo una ceja.

 

—¿Mermelada de albaricoque? —pregunta cuando se recupera.

 

—Sí, por favor.

 

—Le calentaré un par de cruasanes, señor Styles. Aquí tiene el café.

 

—Gracias, Gail.

 

Sonríe. ¿Solo porque voy a comer cruasanes? Si eso la hace feliz, debería comerlos más a menudo.

 

***

 

En el asiento trasero del Audi urdo mi plan. Necesito un primer acercamiento a Louis Tomlinson con el que poner en marcha mi campaña para recuperarlo. Llamo a Andrea sabiendo que a las siete y cuarto aún no estará en su despacho, y le dejo un mensaje d voz: «Andrea, en cuanto llegues quiero que repasemos mi agenda de los próximos días». Perfecto. El primer paso en mi ofensiva es ganarle tiempo a la agenda para dedicárselo a Lou. ¿Qué narices iba a hacer esta semana? Ahora mismo no tengo la menor idea. Suelo saberlo al detalle, pero últimamente he estado muy disperso. Ahora tengo una misión en la que centrarme. Puedes hacerlo, Styles.

 

Sin embargo, no estoy tan seguro de tener el valor necesario para llevar a cabo mis propósitos. La ansiedad se desata en mis entrañas. ¿Seré capaz de convencer a Lou de que vuelva a aceptarme? ¿Me escuchará? Eso espero, porque tiene que funcionar. Le echo de menos.

 

***

 

—Señor Styles, he cancelado todos los compromisos sociales que tenía esta semana, excepto el de mañana… No sé de qué se trata. En su agenda solo pone «Portland».

 

¡Sí! ¡El maldito fotógrafo!

 

Sonrío, y Andrea arquea las cejas, sorprendida.

 

—Gracias, Andrea. Es todo por ahora. Dile a Sam que venga.

 

—Enseguida, señor Styles. ¿Le apetece más café?

 

—Sí, por favor.

 

—¿Con leche?

 

—Sí. Un café con leche. Gracias.

 

Sonríe educadamente y se va.

 

¡Eso es! ¡La excusa! ¡El fotógrafo! Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo?

 

***

 

La mañana ha sido una sucesión de reuniones, y mi equipo ha estado observándome, nervioso, esperando a que estallara a la mínima ocasión. Sí, lo admito, esa ha sido mi actitud los últimos días… pero hoy me siento más despejado, más calmado y más presente, capaz de enfrentarme a todo.

 

Es hora de almorzar; la sesión de ejercicio con Claude ha ido bien. La única pega es que no ha habido más noticas de Michael. Lo único que sabemos es que se ha separado de su marido y que podría estar en cualquier parte. Si asoma la cabeza, Welch lo encontrará.

 

Estoy hambriento. Olivia deja un plato sobre mi escritorio.

 

—Su bocadillo, señor Styles.

 

—¿Pollo y mayonesa?

 

—Eh…

 

La miro fijamente. No cae en la cuenta.

 

Olivia se disculpa con torpeza.

 

—He pedido pollo _con_ mayonesa, Olivia. No es tan difícil.

 

—Lo siento, señor Styles.

 

—Está bien. Vete.

 

Parece aliviada, pero sale del despacho a toda prisa.

 

Llamo a Andrea.

 

—¿Señor?

 

—Ven.

 

Andrea aparece en el vano de la puerta con aspecto sereno y eficiente.

 

—Deshazte de esa chica.

 

Ella se yergue.

 

—Señor, Olivia es hija del senador Blandino.

 

—Como si es la mandita reina de Inglaterra. Que se vaya de mi oficina.

 

—Sí, señor. —Andrea se ruboriza.

 

—Búscate a otra ayudante —añado en un tono más afable. No quiero contrariarla.

 

—Sí, señor Styles.

 

—Gracias. Es todo.

 

Sonríe y sé que vuelve a estar tranquila. Es una buena asistente personal; no quiero que se vaya solo porque estoy siendo un imbécil. Sale del despacho dejándome con mi bocadillo de pollo —sin mayonesa— y con mi plan.

 

Portland.

 

Conozco la fórmula de las direcciones de correo electrónico de los empleados de SIP. Creo que Louis responderá mejor por escrito; siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Cómo empiezo?

 

~~Querido Lou~~

 

No.

 

~~Querido Louis~~

 

No.

 

~~Querido señor Tomlinson~~

 

¡Mierda!

 

***

 

Media hora después sigo delante de una pantalla en blanco. ¿Qué narices le digo?

 

¿«Vuelve... por favor»?

 

~~Perdóname.~~

~~Te hecho de menos.~~

~~Vamos a intentarlo a tu manera.~~

 

Apoyo la cabeza en las manos. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

 

Sin rodeos, Styles. Ve al grano.

 

Respiro hondo y tecleo un e-mail. Sí... esto funcionará.

 

Llama Andrea.

 

—La señora Bailey está aquí.

 

—Dile que espere.

 

Cuelgo, me tomo un momento y, con el corazón desbocado, le doy a «Enviar».

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:05

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Mañana

 

Querido Louis:

Perdona esta intromisión en el trabajo. Espero que esté yendo bien. ¿Recibiste mis flores?

Me he dado cuenta de que mañana es la inauguración de la exposición de tu amigo en la galería, y estoy seguro de que no has tenido tiempo de comprarte un coche, y eso está lejos.

Me encantaría acompañarte… si te apetece.

Házmelo saber.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Miro la bandeja de entreda.

 

Y miro.

 

Y miro... la ansiedad aumenta con cada segundo que pasa.

 

Me levanto y deambulo por el despacho... pero eso hace que me aleje del ordenador. Vuelvo al escritorio y compruebo el programa de correo una y otra vez.

 

Nada.

 

Para distraerme, recorro con un dedo las alas del planeador.

 

Joder, Styles, contrólate.

 

Vamos, Louis, contéstame. Siempre responde enseguida. Miro el reloj: las 14.09.

 

¡Cuatro minutos!

 

Nada.

 

Me levanto, vuelvo a deambular por el despacho consultando el reloj cada tres segundos, o esa es mi impresión.

 

A las 14.20 estoy desesperado. No va a contestar. Realmente me odia... Y no puedo culparle.

 

De pronto oigo el aviso de correo entrante. El corazón me da un vuelco.

 

¡Mierda! Es Ros, que me dice que ha vuelto a su despacho.

 

Y entonces ahí está, en la pantalla, la frase mágica:

 

«De: Louis Tomlinson»

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:25

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Mañana

 

Hola, Harry:

Gracias por las flores; son preciosas.

Sí, te agradecería que me acompañaras.

Gracias.

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Me inunda una sensación de alivio. Cierro los ojos y la saboreo.

 

¡SÍ!

 

Releo minuciosamente su correo en busca de claves, pero, como siempre, no tengo ni idea de qué pensamientos ocultan sus palabras. El tono es cordial, pero nada más. Solo cordial.

 

 _Carpe diem_ , Styles.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:27

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Mañana

 

Querido Louis:

¿A qué hora paso a recogerte?

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Esta vez no tengo que esperar tanto.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:32

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Mañana

 

La exposición de Stan se inaugura a las 19.30. ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Podemos ir en el Charlie Tango.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Harry Styles

Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:34

Para: Louis Tomlinson

Asunto: Mañana

 

Querido Louis:

Portland está bastante lejos. Debería recogerte a las 17.45.

Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

 

Harry Styles

Presidente de Styles Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

De: Louis Tomlinson

Fecha: 8 de junio de 2015 14:38

Para: Harry Styles

Asunto: Mañana

 

Hasta entonces, pues.

 

Louis Tomlinson

Ayudante de Jack Hyde, editor de SIP

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Mi plan para recuperarlo ya está en marcha. Me siento eufórico; el pequeño brote de esperanza es ahora un cerezo japonés en flor.

 

Llamo a Andrea.

 

—La señora Bailey ha vuelto a su despacho, señor Styles.

 

—Lo sé, me ha avisado por correo. Necesito a Higgins aquí dentro de una hora.

 

—Sí, señor.

 

Cuelgo. Louis está trabajando para un tipo llamado Jack Hyde. Quiero saber más de él. Llamo a Ros.

 

—Harry. —Parece cabreada. Mala suerte.

 

—¿Tenemos acceso a las fichas de los empleados de SIP?

 

—Aún no, pero puedo conseguirlas.

 

—Hazlo, por favor. A poder ser, hoy mismo. Quiero todo lo que tengan sobre Jack Hyde, y sobre todos los que hayan trabajado para él.

 

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

 

—No.

 

Guarda silencio un momento.

 

Harry, no sé qué te está pasando últimamente.       

 

—Ros, hazlo y punto, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella suspira—. Bien. Y ahora ¿podemos reunirnos para hablar de la propuesta de los astilleros taiwaneses?

 

—Enseguida me pongo a ello.

 

***

 

Cuando acabamos, salgo del despacho detrás de Ros.

 

—El viernes en la Universidad Estatal de Washington —le digo a Andrea, que toma nota en su cuaderno.

 

—¿Y podré volar con el pájaro de la empresa? —pregunta Ros, entusiasmada.

 

—Helicóptero —la corrijo.

 

—Lo que tú digas, Harry. —Pone los ojos en blanco y entra en el ascensor, y su gesto me hace sonreír.

 

Cuando ve que Ros se ha ido, Andrea me dirige una mirada expectante.

 

—Llama a Stephan. Mañana por la tarde voy a ir con el Charlie Tango a Portland y necesitaré que lo traiga de vuelta a Boeing Field —le digo.

 

—Sí, señor Styles.

 

No veo rastro de Olivia.

 

—¿Se ha marchado?

 

—¿Olivia? —pregunta Andrea.

 

Asiento.

 

—Sí. —Parece aliviada.

 

—¿Adónde?

 

—Al departamento financiero.

 

—Buena idea. Así me quitaré de encima al senador Blandino.

 

Andrea parece agradecida por el cumplido.

 

—¿Vendrá alguien a ayudarte? —pregunto.

 

—Sí, señor. Mañana por la mañana veré a tres candidatos.

 

—Bien. ¿Está Higgins aquí?

 

—Sí, señor.

 

—Cancela el resto de las reuniones del día. Me voy.

 

—¡¿Se va?! —exclama, sorprendida.

 

—Sí. —Sonrío—. Me voy.

 

***

 

—¿Adónde, señor? —pregunta Higgins, y me desperezo en el asiento trasero del SUV.

 

—A la tienda de Apple.

 

—¿En la Cuarenta y Cinco Noreste?

 

—Sí. —Voy a comprarle un iPad a Lou.

 

Me reclino en el asiento, cierro los ojos y pienso en las aplicaciones y en las canciones que voy a descargar e instalarle. Podría elegir la canción de All Time Low. La ocurrencia me hace sonreír. No, no creo que le entusiasmara. Se pondría hecho una furia… y por primera vez en una buena temporada la idea de Lou enfadado me hace sonreír. Enfadado como en Georgia, no como el sábado pasado. Me remuevo en el asiento; no quiero ni recordarlo. Me centro de nuevo en la selección potencial de canciones y me siento más optimista que en muchos días. Suena el teléfono y se me acelera el corazón.

 

Me atrevo a confiar…

 

*Eh, imbécil. ¿Una cerveza?*

 

Mierda. Un mensaje de mi hermano.

 

*No. Ocupado.*

 

*Tú siempre ocupado. Me voy a Barbados mañana.

A, ya sabes, DESCANSAR. Te veo a la vuelta

¡¡¡Y tomaremos esa cerveza!!!*

 

*Hasta pronto, Zaynie. Buen viaje.*

 

***

 

Ha sido una noche amena, llena de música, con un viaje nostálgico por mi iTunes mientras confeccionaba una lista de reproducción para Louis. Le recuerdo bailando en mi cocina; ojalá supiera qué estaba escuchando. Estaba totalmente ridículo y absolutamente adorable. Eso fue después de que me lo follara por primera vez.

 

No. ¿Después de que le hiciera el amor por primera vez?

 

Ninguna de las dos expresiones parece adecuada.

 

Recuerdo su súplica vehemente la noche que le presenté a mis padres: «Quiero que me hagas el amor». Cómo me conmocionó esa sencilla frase... y aun así lo único que él quería era tocarme. Me estremezco al pensarlo. Tengo que hacerle enteder que eso es un límite infranqueable para mí. No soporto que me toquen.

 

Sacudo la cabeza. Te estás precipitando, Styles; antes tienes que cerrar este trato. Compruebo la inscrpción del iPad:

 

_Louis... esto es para ti._

_Sé lo que quieres oír._

_La música que hay aquí lo dice por mí._

_Harry_

Tal vez funcione. Quiere flores y corazones; quizá esto se acerque. Pero vuelvo a negar con la cabeza porque no tengo ni idea. Hay tanto que quiero decirle... si él quisiera escucharme. Y si no es así, las canciones se lo dirán por mí. Solo espero que me dé la oportunidad de regalárselas.

 

Pero si no le gusta mi propuesta, si no le gusta la idea de estar conmigo... ¿qué haré? Puede que yo no sea más que alguien que, muy oportunamente, se ha ofrecido a llevarlo a Portland. Esa posibilidad me deprime mientras me dirijo al dormitorio para conciliar el sueño, algo que necesito desesperadamente.

 

¿Me atrevo a albergar una esperanza?

 

Maldita sea. Sí, me atrevo.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí llega el fin...

**Jueves, 9 de junio de 2015**

 

_La doctora levanta las manos._

_—No voy a hacerte daño. Tengo que examinarte la tripita. Toma._

_Me da una cosa fría y redonda que hace como de ventosa y me la deja para que juegue._

_—Te lo pones en la tripita y yo no te tocaré y podré oírla._

_La doctora es buena… La doctora es mi mamá._

_Mi nueva mamá es guapa. Es como un ángel. Un ángel que hace de doctora. Me acaricia el pelo. Me gusta que me acaricie el pelo. Me deja comer helado y pastel. No me grita cuando encuentra el pan y las manzanas escondidos en mis zapatos. O debajo de mi cama. O de mi almohada._

_—Cariño, la comida está en la cocina. Cuando tengas hambre, solo hace falta que vengas a buscarnos a papá o a mí. Señala la comida con el dedo. ¿Podrás hacerlo?_

_Hay otro niño. Zaynie. Es malo. Por eso le pego. Pero a mi nueva mamá no le gustan las peleas. Hay un piano. Me gusta el ruido que hace. Me pongo delante del piano y aprieto las cosas blancas y negras. Las negras hacen un ruido raro. La señorita Kathie se sienta al piano conmigo. Ella me enseña las notas negras y blancas. Tiene el pelo largo y castaño. Huele a flores y a pastel de manzana en el horno. Huele a cosas buenas. Hace que el piano suene bonito. Es amable conmigo. Sonríe y yo toco. Sonríe y yo soy feliz. Sonríe y es Lou. El precioso Lou, sentado conmigo mientras toco una fuga, un preludio, un adagio, una sonata. Suspira y me posa la cabeza en el hombro, y sonríe._

_—Me encanta oírte tocar, Harry. Te quiero, Harry._

_Lou. Quédate conmigo. Eres mío. Yo también te quiero._

 

 

Despierto sobresaltado.

 

Hoy lo recuperaré.

 

 

**FIN.**


End file.
